Drafted
by BlackProdigy
Summary: Sequel to 'Summer Camp' "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken but power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." Uchiha Sasuke drilled those words into his head. Dealing with new friends and newer enemies with Naruto miles away, the only option is to survive.
1. Initiation

**Chapter 1: Initiation**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary** : From Prison Camp to Military Camp; "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.

 **A/N: Its baaaaack people, your favourite delinquents/superstars are back. Warning, in this scene I've blatantly stole a scene from "Triple X"...don't own that either, it's just an awesome movie and a source of inspiration. It's kinda lame how much 'Criminal Minds' I had to get in the mood to write this.**

 **A/N2: During this fic I'm blatantly stealing stuff from G.I Joe 1 & 2, the Matrix, Kill Bill, etc. I love listening to music when I write, and lately I've been kinda obsessed with Adele.**

* * *

Sasuke stared silently through the window of the small Hummingbird370 military plane that was transporting him, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru to a key off the Hokkaido Islands. While staring at the cirrus clouds passing by the window, his mind replayed the last words he had with Naruto.

" _Six months..." he murmured, sleep washing over him like a tidal wave._

 _Fingers found their way into damp hair; "Six months..." he faced the raven, "Six months..."_

" _Any suggestions on how to survive it?" Sasuke asked, half asleep._

 _Naruto grinned, "Just keep a weathered eye on the horizon."_

 **Present:**

He sighed and leaned back, eyes flittering over black orbs.

"Miss him already?" Neji's snidely teasing voice sounded beside him.

Sasuke glared at the opal-eyed nosy bastard, "Keep your nose out of my business or I'll break it for you." And a minute later he whispered to himself: "You don't know the half of it."

Neji shrugged and turned away. Sasuke returned his gaze to the window; through the glass he could see the edges of the island approaching.

"Landing in fifteen minutes." The pilot announced.

Sasuke allowed his mind to drift:

 _ **Backflash:**_

 _It was the feeling of chapped lips on the back of his neck that woke Sasuke. Pale lids slowly fluttered open to reveal onyx orbs._

 _And then he remembered and shivered._

 _Sensual sensations slowly crept back into his nude body. The feel of warm skin at his back, the secure hold of a callused hand around his waist, the pressure of a thick dick against his backside, and the hot whisper of a deep breath against his ear._

 _Sasuke slowly shifted to stare at the ethereal blue of Naruto's eyes. Intrinsically, he knew that it was still dark outside and that in less than five hours they would be separated._

 _And it hurt._

 _Slowly in the fickle fae light, slender fingers rose up to trace one of the razor thin scars on the other's face and got his index finger trapped in a hot mouth._

" _Naru-" he whispered._

 _A rough palm skimmed over his thigh and settled possessively on the small of his back. Something flared in his chest then, longing, acceptance, desire, and ultimately, crippling pain._

 _The heat of the touch was enough to for him to push the blond on his back and gracefully climb on top of the body below him. Wordlessly, he bent down and captured peach lips, knowing that this will be the last time they would be together for half a year._

 _It was so fucking cruel to find the other half of his soul and have to watch it go._

 _Pale arms braced over a riotous head, Sasuke slowly worshipped the mouth below his, burning and cementing everything into the deepest part of his psyche._

 _From there, he slipped to a bronzed neck, nipping and lapping at strong muscles and a prominent Adam's apple. Chest was next, sharp clavicles led to a puckered nipple, to defined deltoids, rock hard abs, then finally, his goal._

 _Fingers found themselves in his hair, "You don't have t-ugghh."_

 _A tentative lick to the domed head earned him the musky taste of salt and sweat. He had never done this before but for some reason, he wanted to. Slowly, he suckled at the uncut foreskin, lightly nipping at the taut flesh. Pulling back, he broke the strand of cum-mixed saliva and gave a lick to the turgid erection. Then in one move, swallowed the shaft completely._

" _Sasuke, fuck." Naruto cursed._

 _He ignored it. The muscles at the back of his throat rippled over the distended head. The heat was maddening, the pleasure even worse._

 _Tan fingers gripped black hair, stiff thighs trembled with the strain to not thrust._

" _Sasuke, baby, I-"_

 _Sasuke tilted his head and moaned. Hot fluid flooded his mouth and he simply swallowed. Looking up, he wasn't surprised when tan hands grabbed his and immediately reversed their positions. Perched over the other, Naruto paused to stare at the Uchiha under him._

 _Obsidian hair in stark contrast to the pure white pillow, pale immaculate skin shining like alabaster, deep onyx eyes full of indescribable emotion._

" _Christ." Naruto groaned, fist clenched above Sasuke's head, "How are we goi-"_

" _We'll survive." Was the simple answer._

 _A resigned sigh. Blue eyes closed for a minute, then a nose nuzzled against a sensitive ear. "I'm going to make love to you."_

 _A shift, pale legs wrapped around a trim waist, "I'm not going to stop you."_

* * *

The landing blare cut into the Uchiha's mind.

Sasuke rolled his stiff shoulders, slowly the plane started to descend, the runway in sight. The plane landed and taxied beside a bunker.

"Clearance achieved, you are free to leave. There will be transportation to convey you to the location."

Sasuke pulled his seatbelt off, reached under his seat, grabbed his duffel bag, and stepped out into the warm sunlight. At the end of the runway were two jeeps with two military men standing beside them. Apparently, they were there to carry them to the base. They all walked up to them.

One of the men had a clipboard in his hands, "Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, and Shikamaru Nara?"

They answered in affirmative. "Okay, then."

He nodded to something behind them. A sharp jab connected to the base of his neck, the pressure points there immediately rendering him unconscious. Sasuke sank like a pile of rocks.

...

Sasuke woke up face down on a cold table. Groggily, he raised his head and took in his surrounding; apparently he was in a...diner? What the hell? The sounds of clacking heels made him shift his head to the left; a stout waitress, dressed in a dark green waitress uniform and an apron, popping gum.

"W...what happened?" Sasuke asked, still trying to clear his head.

She eyed him while walking off, "Some guys dropped you off here about half an hour ago." Sasuke glanced down at her feet; she was wearing two inch heels.

Surveying the rest of the room, he saw a man in the corner reading the business section of a newspaper and jotting down some notes. Next, he glanced up at the shelves behind the counter and squinted, the bottles of alcohol looked...empty.

A small smirk twisted hi lips. Did these people think he was an idiot? He started to count the seconds.

In five the room went black.

Sasuke immediately shot to his feet, just in time to dodge a fist aimed at his face. He struck out, burying his fist into the 'business man's' solar plexus. He spun and swept a low kick under the feet of the man; the man fell down like a pile of rocks. Something metal pressed at the nape of his neck, Sasuke paused for second, ducked down, twisted, and grabbed the gun from the 'waitress', circled her and held the weapon to her own neck.

The lights flicked on, three men walked in, one dressed in a long leather coat and a pristine army uniform. He would've looked like Morpheus from the Matrix if his lapel wasn't so decorated with so many badges because half his chest was covered.

The other two dressed in full army fatigues, looking completely like seasoned soldiers. The first man started to clap, slowly and deliberately.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said approaching him, "well done."

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion, stolen gun pointed with deadly accuracy at the man.

"I am General Mimura Hamaki, overseer of the institution you're admitted to ... How about you give me that gun, recruit, and let's talk." He said, gesturing to the chairs in the room.

Still wary, Sasuke sat down, back to the wall. "This was some kind of test, wasn't it?"

He smiled, "Yes, actually... What was your first clue?"

Sasuke snorted, "The waitress; no sane waitress wears high heels, if she does, she'd have blisters the size of coconuts on her feet. Second, the monkey-suit guy in the corner, reading the financial section published _yesterday,_ and the empty bottles on the shelf, honestly, it was ridiculously easy to deduce."

The man smiled, "You are a very smart man, Uchiha, and I'm not surprised, considering what you and your colleagues did with the Orochimaru incident."

He paused to accept a folder from one of his lieutenants and flipped it open: "You've got a really interesting and varied history, Uchiha. I won't go over the details but according to the reports by a Hatake Kakashi, you have the exact kind of mind we need; someone who can see under a façade and react immediately and appropriately."

He reached in and pulled out an inside folder before handing it to Sasuke. "This contains all the information you're going to rely on for the next six months: class schedules, exercise times, barracks and bunk location, cell assignments, extracurricular activities, et cetera."

Sasuke skimmed down the list of classes. Advanced weapons training, survival training, field navigation, basic to advanced field medical training, and diving exercises; those were the military courses. The academic ones were language skills, military heritage, army core values, negotiation tactics, advanced sociology, advanced Information Technology, and Criminology; Sasuke smirked, if there was one thing he had down pat, it was _that._

He replaced the folder and looked him back in the eye "You did this 'test' to the others, didn't you."

The man grinned, "Standard procedure, we have to make sure you're all up for the challenges ahead." He leaned in, eyes glimmering, "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve."

Sasuke grinned; there wasn't anything he loved more than a challenge. "Bring it on."

The man smirked, slapping the desk in amusement while standing up. "I've got a feeling that things aren't going to be dull with you around."

Sasuke snorted, "They never are."

"Come with me, we're going to base camp," the General said, ushering him out of the room. They entered a small jeep throttling outside on standby.

The drive to campus took less than fifteen minutes. When they got there, Sasuke saw Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru who looked half asleep.

He jumped out of the vehicle and approached them, "It happened to you too, didn't it?"

Gaara snorted, "I woke up in a basement with a maze."

Neji filled in, "I woke up in a field with booby traps every-goddamn- where."

Shikamaru yawned, "I woke up in a coffin. Are these people trying to kill us or something?"

"No, recruit Nara," Mimura responded. "Just basic performance tests. I'm pleased to say you all passed spectacularly. Follow me; I'll take you on the tour."

Silently, they followed him into the domed building; inside the entrance-carpeted hallway were portraits and pictures of past army generals. They proceeded to another room filled with a shelves of books, singular tables and chairs, Macs computers attached to each one; clearly the library.

They left that building, going back outside, and traipsed a couple of feet to enter a vaulted room, which surprisingly looked... empty.

"We call this the 'Anvil'."

"Why?" Neji asked.

The man grinned and pulled a switch, panels in the wall flipped open, displaying weapons of every size, make, and model. There were mechanical body suits, swords, energy pulse guns, silent grenades, camouflage suits, and... umbrellas?

Shikamaru edged up to the wall, eyes wide open, a slender hand reaching out to run over the material of a camouflage suit.

The moment he touched it, it shimmered. "It's a Refracto suit," he said. "It takes everything behind you and puts it in front of you... I've heard rumours about this but I didn't think it was real."

Sasuke glanced over the room, his mind flickered to a certain weapons fanatic that would have basically orgasmed at the sight of these.

The General grinned and gestured to someone behind them, "A demonstration is in order."

A soldier behind him picked up the closest umbrella, aimed at a target across the room, opened it and pulled something inside. Three bullets shot through the air.

"It's for undercover work; they are inconspicuous. Can't walk into an operation with visible weapons, can we?"

Gaara lightly tapped at something looking like a retrofitted nineteenth century armour. "What's this?"

"Oh, those, they are Accelerator suits; they make you run faster, jump higher. It has an MRI scanner; you think it, it does it."

"Next," Mimura said, opening a side door, the ice cold air-conditioner blasted them so hard Sasuke froze. Men and women in full military gear were staring at the consoles before them. "This is our Tech Lab, we call it 'Big Brother', funded by Interpol and N.A.T.O, we have everything from iris detection machines linked with the local military satellite that detects and scans your iris from anywhere in the world, to fiber optic relay machines, to undersea radars, and seismic detectors and nano-cams. We can also control drones with just a word."

They walked through some more corridors to see a huge red Caduceus on the entrance of another door; clearly the medical bay. The next place they saw was the mess hall, then they stopped at the commission's office.

"Here you're going to be issued bunk assignments. If you consent to a haircut, you will be offered one."

Sasuke blanched and he knew Neji did also; he clued back in when he heard the officer talking again:

"…ch cell will be issued with a laptop."

Sasuke rolled his shoulders, for some strange reason, he felt slightly exhausted. Glancing down at the map he was handed, he skimmed over the names of his cell partners; Jason Conner; American, Bryce Knight; British, Haku Momochi; Japanese. Well, that seemed okay enough.

His mind briefly flitted to his older brother, Itachi, and his just-announced fiancé, Kisame Mizu. Sasuke shook his head while smiling softly, it was about time Itachi found happiness.

"Uchiha!"

He snapped out of it. "What?"

"Look around," he was ordered. "Find your dorm. Meet your cell mates."

He snorted. The 'dorm' was a low-roofed oblong building was decked out in perfect military style, forty to fifty bunks, each one against the wall and with a foot locker at the end of each.

In perfect paranoid style, Sasuke picked the bed in the corner. He made a mental note to ask Itachi to send him his personal laptop.

Sitting at the end of the bed, he stared into space until a commotion dragged his attention back. A blond, thick-set, and maybe five foot six guy with a mess of freckles across his nose staggered in the room and flopped on the closest bed beside him. Pale blue eyes met his.

"Hey man, I'm Jason."

Ah, the American. He smirked, "Uchiha Sasuke."

A nose scrunched, "I never got that, why you people put your last name first. But whatev, man."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the room was slowly being filled with other boys. Then someone looking like a senior officer stepped into the room with a clipboard.

"Attention! When I call your name, assemble your cells."

He started with Sasuke listening attentively. It seemed that the recruits were a mishmash of every culture and country around the world. He noted British, Mongolian, Scottish, Irish, Barbadian, Russian and even Nigerian.

"Bryce Knight, Sasuke Uchiha, Jason Conner, and Haku Momochi."

Under his bangs Sasuke watched a tall, svelte black boy stand, the aforementioned Jason and another boy who, if it wasn't for his flat chest, Sasuke would've sworn was a girl, gathered.

The four clustered in the corner and silently stared at each other until the Bryce guy spoke up.

"This is some serious bloody bullshit." He said, British accent thick like oil. "If we're to work together, this madness has to go."

"Agreed." Haku said, "Why don't we just start simple, get to know each other and take it from there. I'll start, Momochi Haku, Japanese, nineteen years old, orphan."

"Jason Conner, nineteen, American, military parents, I have an annoying twin sister and a younger brother."

"Bryce Knight, eighteen, straight out of Tottenham, father Nigerian, mother Jamaican, girlfriend Sascha."

Silence. Oh.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Japanese, eighteen."

Bryce quirked an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Oh," Haku said, "It's you."

The confused looks on the others' faces were enough for the Momochi to elaborate. "He was one of the people who exposed Orochimaru Sannin. Thank you for that by the way."

Jason opened his mouth, "Wh-" but was cut off by another blaring alarm;

"Come on," Haku said, "I think they want us to assemble on the quad."

"Some things never change." Sasuke murmured while following the others out. The quad was filling up and Sasuke situated himself at the very back, eyes sharp and observing.

It was like déjà vu. Under the flag, officials were gathering just like at the Camp. For a moment, Sasuke searched for the silver head of Kakashi but remembered he was in a whole different universe now. They were announcing the general overseeing officers, the lieutenants, the med team, commissions' officers, ancillary staff, the drill sergeants,

He was fine with everything until…

"…..and drill sergeant, Morino Ibiki."

Shit.

* * *

 **A/N:** Fair warning guys, the posting schedule for this is going to be...erratic. Until I have a solid laptop to use you will have to put up with some long breaks between chapters.

Oh, and 'Shades' is just a pet project of mine. I'm trying to see if I can widen my borders ya'know touching a field alien to me, but what the hell right, sink or swim.

 **OH AND REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	2. Initiation pt2

**Chapter 1: Initiation pt 2.**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary** : From Prison Camp to Military Camp;"Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve."That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.

 **A/N:** If you people thing Sasuke is going soft, think again. Reread the summary, doesn't that clue you in that it's going to **_worse_**. FYI, Sasuke's **_issues_** have **_issues_**. Even though I'm going to change up his psyche, (a.k.a making him more human.), he's still going to be the ultimate, netherworld, lord of darkness princess he is.

And for all the novices reading this it will make no damn sense to you if you haven't read Summer Camp first.

I've got to give a gigantic shout out to **Keisuke-Osoka,** who gave me the most comprehensive advice on the military. Seriously, thanks girlfriend.

 ** _12: 40 P.M. Lake Kawaguchi-Yoshida Gushi Mt. Fuji_**

Ironically the light reflecting off the cobalt waters of Lake Kawagushi that was making Kiba extremely nauseous made Naruto feel absurdly calm. Even after suffering the hollow worrying pain of watching Sasuke leave a weird kind of peace had settled over the blond like a comfortable familiar blanket. Sasuke was no weakling, he intrinsically knew the Uchiha would be just fine without him.

Sitting in the small speedboat left side flush against TenTen, who had decided to firmly stick to him after the graduation ceremony five hours ago, he tuned his mind to the tasks ahead. His blue eyes were fixed, unflinchingly, on the rocky rise of the mountain range ahead of him.

"Awww, Jesus." Kiba groaned, grabbing his lower belly and looking extremely green. "I'm gonna hurl my guts out."

TenTen rolled her eyes just as she slapped him on the back causing the tattooed teen to lurch forward.

"I did want you to not scarf down all that monstuki beef, didn't I? But did you listen, no. So suck it up Nancy boy, were almost there."

Kiba grunted, eyes closed.

The mist rising off the depths of the lake were ethereal and ethereal, dream inducing. Naruto's eyes closed for a minute mind flitting back to the wee hours of the morning.

 _A resigned sigh. Blue eyes closed for a minute, then a nose muzzled against a sensitive ear. "I'm going to make love to you."_

 _A shift, pale legs wrapped around a trim waist, "I'm not going to stop you."_

 _Slowly, so slowly the blond moved. Sasuke was so fearfully, instantly, insanely hard and Naruto didn't care as Sasuke's mouth latched fiercely unto a brown nipple and sucked the scent of the man above him into his mouth._

 _Naruto's husky moan had rippled across his skin and caused him to arch._

 _"God Sasuke- fuck." Tan hands reached down and grabbed hold of Sasuke's knees, forcing them apart and then they were clutching tightly as the dominant settled himself fully unto the svelte pale body under him._

 _Naruto was heavy and his compact mass forced their throbbing erections together, skin against bare skin._

 _Sasuke hissed and threw his head back, his pelvis rocketing up into the heat and pressure. It felt so fucking good; hot and hard and throbbing against him. Together they moved, pressing and rolling their bodies into one writhing, frotting, seething mass of need._

 _Hot breaths brushed each other's faces and Sasuke whimpered in the back of his throat when Naruto's fingers dipped to brush against that tiny opening soon to be thickly breached._

 _Colours swam behind Sasuke's eyelids like a psychedelic inferno._

 _Naruto was no better. The dark eyes of his obsession under him were sucking him in like an unfathomable abyss. They were wide and full of burning lust. Everything in the blondes body was burning._

 _Reaching under and grasping the toned rear under him he started to knead and massaging Sasuke's ass then leant down an darkly husked words of blatant hunger and need to be inside him was whispered into his ear._

 _He spoke of fucking him. How he was going to drag his cock out and push in slow slowly that Sasuke was going to be on the brink of insanity, only see Sasuke's eyes grow darker in desperate want._

 _The first breach into the most perfect reception was like the joining of a soul spilt in two. Seated fully in his Uchiha was like a benign power had just put all his fractured peices together._

 _How long into the early morning they couldn't tell. Thier hunger for the other was barely tamed by time as they made love._

 _Naruto was lost to everything except the taste of the raven's tongue as it searched desperately through his mouth, the clutch of hands on his shoulder, the sink of nails in his back and the tight succulent heat surrounding his engorged cock._

 _Spinning then around to allow Sasuke to ride him Naruto felt the damp sheets and the musky scent of the Uchiha's skin._

 _Grasping pale hips Naruto groaned deep in the back of his throat and Sasuke started to rock._

The boat lurched over a wave and made the Uzumaki snap back to reality. Naruto glanced up to the nearby dock and saw three people standing stiffly in the spit of wooden pier.

Clearly military personnel.

When the small vessel came to a halting stop on the gravelly dock Naruto immediately jumped out and stretched tense limbs. Two hours flight from the hotel, another three hours bus ride over rocky terrain and a negligible amount of time on the lake made him incredibly stiff.

A shift. He absently adjusted to allow TenTen to stand beside him.

"You ready for this?" she asked quietly while watching the approaching men.

"Born and raised." Naruto answered succinctly.

"Dude," Kiba cut in snidely, "You weren't _born_ you were government **_issued_**."

Ignoring the quip TenTen sighed, "Wish Kin was here. She would have loved this."

Naruto squinted. "You guys…I mean… were you…"

She snorted incredulously, "No bondie, **_we_** didn't. She's just an awesome friend and for the record, I'm solely attracted to guys."

An embarrassed flush spread across Naruto's cheeks while a hand scratched nervously at the back of his neck, "Sorry, I just tho-"

" _Huuugghkkkt_!"

"Christ, Kiba!" Naruto shouted while dodging the deluge of vomit.

The bent overed Inuzuka groaned piteously. TenTen, completely abrasive and unmerciful grabbed Kiba by the scruff of his neck and yanked him upright.

"If you don't get it together right now I'm going to make it my mission that you don't walk straight for a week." She hissed poisonously just as the three men approached.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Higushi TenTen?" One of the men called out. They immediately snapped to attention.

"Yes sirs."

"Good." The centre one said. "I am Commander Hiroko Ebisu. Next to me is chief petty officer Rowan Williams of the American Academy and Lieutenant Jusu Biwa of the Honshu Corps. Your personal affect have been sent ahead to base camp. We are about to take you to fifth station, there you will be fitted with the gears and provisions for your climb and then you-"

"What?" Kiba half shouted.

Under the quelling stare of the commander he calmed down. "What climb?"

The man smiled, "You were all chosen partially of the level of physical fitness displayed, we want to make sure we didn't make any mistakes so this basic assessment is to assure us that we chose well. You will be hiking from the fifth station which is 2305 meters to the eight station which is 3020 meters high… it's the same distance civilians take but on a different trial, one we have marked specifically for you. Once completed there you will find a guide to take you to base camp."

Naruto whistled lowly, "That's a seven hundred meter difference."

"Seven hundred and fifteen to be exact." The commander corrected.

"Time limit?" Naruto asked.

The man looked faintly impressed. "To that height, normal tourist take up to six hours but for you and this test you will have three, not including the time to get geared up."

Naruto nodded, "Any martians?"(1)

At this the officer grinned, "Aside from the local wildlife, no, just try and not faint under the thin air, understood?"

"Yes. Sir."

Gesturing to a jeep behind him he shouted, "All clear. Lock and load!"

 ** _1:40 PM, Base camp, Hokkaido_**

What.

The.

Fuck.

Was Ibiki doing here?

"Motherfucking bastard." Sasuke growled.

To be honest he should have expected something like this. The man was clearly the type to not let a grudge go till his dying day.

On cue, Ibiki's eyes met his and held while a slow malicious smile grew on his face. It practically shouted, _'I'm going to make your life hell.'_

Sasuke held the hostile gaze with seeming apathy while internally seething. Meanwhile the hairs on the back of his head rose, somebody else was starting at him.

Deliberately breaking the stare he carefully scanned his surroundings. At the far end of the quad was a group of three to five boys chatting among themselves, but there was a single one, looking completely detached from everything.

The apathetic gaze of a blue haired guy met his. Sasuke's eyebrows lowered. Who were these people? Based on their dress code they looked like upper class rich kids. Instantly the ever present crippling paranoia resurfaced with a passion in his mind. He needed to do some serious reconnaissance. Clearly there was a hierarchy system here.

General Hamaki was talking. Sasuke forced his attention from the group to focus on the man. He was talking about the cadets at Mt. Fuji. Sasuke felt a pang deep within him, Naruto.

"…fully they will be reintegrated at the end of the six months. On that occasion specific teams will be chosen to be deployed on a test mission abroad, preferably the Middle East or the-"

Wait. What!

Who said anything about a test mission?

" _This is the army,"_ a voice scarily like a snide Kakashi slithered through his head, _"They're training you for active duty, how do you think you're going to be ready without a trial run. Honestly you should have expected this."_

He grunted.

 ** _2:00 PM Third station, Mt. Fuji_**

Third station was the typical tourist trap. Buses of ever make and model were scattered around the wide roundabout. People ranging from old dinosaurs to babbling two years old children were mingling around.

Ebisu grimaced, "I always forget that September is a madhouse." And with a curt jab of his head directed the three around the main house station to a separate stone embedded pathway.

Following his lead they were lead to an open aired gazebo where two other teens were sitting on. A girl and a guy. Catching sight of them they both jumped to their feet.

"Commander." They acknowledged.

"Recruits, these are the two who will be joining you. Nakamaru Emi of the land of fire and Tazuna Inari of wave country. Both passed exceptionally well at their respective schools."

Warily the two sets nodded to each other.

A sharp ring cut through the air. Ebisu grabbed a cell phone strapped to his waist. "Please, give me a minute."

Naruto took a minute to scan the two. The girl had an eerie resemblance to Kin, long hair, graceful dancer figure and moved with a fluid assurance, the only difference was that she had a definite mischievous look in her eyes and a sly smile. The boy was normal, just kind of awkward looking.

"You're from the Maito Gai centre, right?" the girl, Emi asked.

"Yes." TenTen answered coolly, "Is that a problem?"

The girl blinked and reeled back, hands up, "Oh, no. please don't be offended, It's just that is not every day we get to see celebrities."

TenTen's eyebrows skyrocketed. "What?"

She smiled, "News about what you all did was the talk of the town in my homeland. Many still don't believe it."

The gangly guy snorted, "That includes my uncle Tazuna, but he's a diehard cynic so I mostly ignore him."

Naruto broke his gaze to stare at the skyline only to have it shattered by Kiba.

"Oh, I know that look." He teased, "Thinking about the Uchiha huh."

Without even looking at him Naruto slapped him over the head. "Yeah, so what?"

"Just th-"

"Okay." Ebisu said striding back to them and following him were the other men arms loaded with hiking gear.

"Suit up!"

 ** _3:00 p.m. Auditorium Hokkaido_**

"At ease."

The lines of cadets relaxed a smidgen. Sasuke, arms behind him stared straight ahead while absently tracking the movements of one of the superior officers Shiranui Genma.

"Recruits, listen up. There is a major misconception about the army that I want to defuse right now. The majority of the populace think we're just guns and ammo, junk heads addicted to steroids and with an abnormal attraction to guns."

He paused to allow the stifled stint of snickers that usually produced.

"Admittedly, that is the stereotypical image portrayed, but we are not only tactics and physicality….we're also physics and chemistry. We're security and cyber security, we're community and communication. We break bonds and build bridges… we protect the vulnerable and destroy the villains. Our absolute aim is sustainable peace, harmony and freedom for all…." He paused while an ironic smile crossed his face.

"I should tell you though, that the grim fact is that from the very moment you all chose to secure the freedom of those people who matter to you, by that decision alone your own freedom is going to be taken from you. You're lives, fates and futures from herby on, are fully on the onus of your commanders. They say jump, you say how high."

Something in the lowest levels of Sasuke's psyche snorted, if they expected him to play by the rules they had another thing coming.

Genma let that sink in to judge the reactions. Hearing that your fate was balancing on just one decision of people who you don't even know was usually devastating to some, but abnormally, not many shifted. Mentally sighing in relief he continued.

"Training for the next six months is going to be completed in three stages, each stage taking two months individually, spans the spectrum of physical and mental. They are basic 'Red', medium 'White' and advanced 'Blue'.

Walking the line and looking most of them in the eyes Genma said, " _Red_ is the intro phase, it covers beginner physical assessments, Cali, endurance training, weight training, swimming self-defence, Martial arts is an option if you choose, and we have certified instructors in judo, jiu-jitsu and kickboxing. Confidence obstacle course and tactical foot march."

" _White'_ is the intermediate stage, it covers introduction to Titan, that's nautical, mainly submarine activates and training, Hermes, that's active field development and survival, and Apollo, the air systematic procedures. ' _Blue'_ is the advanced stage of training everything, combined and synthesized. I'm not going to lie, condensing all that in two months is going to be sustainable hell."

"And during all that educationally you're going to be drilled in the Army seven core values, military heritage, weapons history, development and management, tactical manoeuvring, negotiating skills. You have a choice of electives for International languages, engagement skills are not optional, and neither are negotiating skills, sociology, or basic criminology. Those are literally lifesaving skills."

He paused, "Emotionally you're going to be run ragged and dragged out. But if you're still interested and up for the challenge there is therapy available. "

He paused again, seeking tell-tale behavioural shifts. Nothing. Another sigh of relief, seems like they had lucked out this year.

"At the end of it all you're all going to undergo ASVAB and/or AFQT tests, they will decide which sect of the army you're fit for."

"And those are?" someone asked.

"Those recruit, are Army, Marines, Nary or Air Force. Those who excel in those field will be chosen for Special forces positions, the absolute elite."

Another lieutenant stepped up, "Mah, alright Genma, now that you've thoroughly scared them to death, let me give them some relief." Hayate said, turning to the gathering he said, "Please know that this is not a prison, you are allowed to visit the town any time you want. There is no curfew, just make sure you're not hung-over for Cali in the morning."

Snickers.

"On campus there is a rec room, a bar, and a small movie theatre, it's mainly used for watching documentaries and old war movies for "educating" purposes. You can have any amount of visitors, relatives, or significant others, just restrict it to the crazy hermit uncles please."

More snickers.

"For the religious there is church, mosques, shrines, you can choose and refuse but there is one thing," here he paused, amiable expression shifting to serious, "There is no margin for discrimination here. Religious, racial, sexual, gender, or cultural any kind of hate crime will result in complete dismissal. We keep a clean ship here…"

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Haku's shoulders sag a smidgen. The look on his face was …relief?

What the hell? What was Haku relived off?

"And finally, just try and co-operate with each other." He finished, "Cali starts at o five hundred tomorrow, so get some rest. You're dismissed."

Sasuke turned his full attention to the Momochi. He was sure about it now, Haku was relived of something, what he didn't know but was damn sure going to find out.

"You okay mate?"

The raven shifted to see Bryce staring at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Yeah," he brushed off, "I'm fine."

Cutting through the crown he spotted Gaara and Shikamaru huddled under a maple tree and read their lips.

"So it begins tomorrow." Gaara said lowly.

"It seems so." The Nara replied.

 ** _3:45 pm, Mt. Fuji._**

"Basalt." Naruto said darkly after standing up and brushing the grey particles off his fingers, "This climb isn't going to be easy. One slip and you could easily break a bone."

"Man," Kiba groaned, "You're killing me here."

"No," TenTen said genially, "What's killing you is going to be me if you don't get your ass in gear and buck up,"

Kiba shuddered grabbing his backpack, "You're one completely psycho chic, you know that right?"

"One of the best kind." The acrobat said, "Now hustle."

 ** _Twenty-five minutes later._**

The sky was overcast.

"Damnit." The Uzumaki cursed while looking at the darkening sky. "Ebisu-san said we have three hours to get to base camp, right?"

TenTen nodded while swatting a handing vine.

A grunt. "Cut that to one. Even if the sky holds up we have one hour and half max to get to Fujiyoshida-shi."

Emi faced the trail, "Then we better be going."

The forest was thick, trees and vines of ever size were a trial clearly sent from the underworld. The under-brush was like Medusa's hair, the upwards trail was steep and sharp, the rocks were unforgiving and the wildlife was annoying but they pressed hard and reached almost halfway.

In the last twenty-four minutes TenTen had saved Inari's life by throwing a kunai that speared a rearing snake in half, Kiba had nearly ran into a wall of hanging poison ivy but was yanked back by a swift reacting Nakamura. Emi herself nearly had a heart attack when a caparbara rat had rushed her from under a pile of leaves. Naruto himself had run afoul of an Iriomote - yamaneko mountain lioness who was nursing her kittens.

It all went fine ...until this:

"That's a ravine." Inari said blankly while staring at the stretch of air between them and the other half of the trail. "What do we do?"

Briefly glancing down over the edge of the cliff to see the rushing white river the weapons dealer pressed her lips together. "We cross it, obviously."

"With what?"

"A rope bridge." Naruto replied succinctly while pulling the said rope from his backpack.

"Who's going over first?" Emi asked while keenly watching Naruto loop the rope, fling it to safely catch on a ledge on the other side, and secure it.

"Two at a time, Inari then TenTen, Me and Emi, then Kiba last. Got it?" Naruto outlined.

"Sure. But why the ratio?"

"Weight distribution, and the time factor. The rope can only hold so much at a time and we need to get there before this storm hits."

"Okay, feasible." The Tazuna said while flexing his shoulders.

The makeshift bridge secured Inari got one, one hand on the rock wall before him and the other on the guiding rope. Ten seconds later TenTen followed. Three minutes later they both safely reached the other side. Naruto immediately got on after them and started to cross, he was nearly halfway across when Emi stepped on.

Planting her feet on the thick rope she started to move, until she stopped abruptly.

"Emi?" Naruto called over his shoulder, "Something wrong?"

"No." she said teeth grit, "I just felt a little diz-" she gasped and grabbed at the wall before her.

"Emi!" the tan teen shouted, "Stay still, I'm coming for you."

She looked up, face pale and bloodless. "No, I'm fin-"

Then she collapsed.

It was like slow motion to the Uzumaki's eyes. Emi's body slumped, arched backwards and fell thirty feet down into the rushing water.

"EMI!" Kiba shouted. Ripping off his shirt the Inuzuka dove off the cliff like a spear-fish. Naruto finished crossing and rushed to the cliff's edge, grabbed the end of the rope and peered down into the water heart pounding like mad.

Two seconds….three… five…seven….it was nearing nine when the Naruto was about to dive off himself when the Inuzuka resurfaced holding a limp Emi in his arms. Naruto released a tense breath.

The tattooed teen paddled to a nearby boulder and lifted the unconscious girl; onto it. Tilting her head back to clear her airways Kiba placed his lips on hers.

"When in God's name did Kiba learn to do that?" TenTen wondered.

"No fucking idea." The blond breathed in relief.

A loud hacking cough signalled the resuscitation of the Nakamaura.

"Seems like he has some use after all." TenTen concluded, "Think I should go easy on him?"

"And what?" Naruto asked, "Lose your favourite punching bag? Isn't that a dangerous precedent to risk?"

"You know blondie, you're absolutely right."

Glancing down at the map Ebisu had given him, Naruto quickly scanned the coordinates and looking down to the two he shouted, "Kiba, there's a path up the brink of the river, follow it and we'll meet you at camp."

With Emi's head nestled in his lap Kiba didn't even look up from the girl who was clutching his bicep but saluted.

… ** _Base Camp Fujiyoshida-shi…_**

They paused just to stare.

Base camp, in a former life was clearly a Buddhist monastery; just refined and modified. The arching gates at the front quad, combined with the embedded stone walkways, the wide majestic fountains and the towering carved towers felt like a shot back into history.

A shift showed a low line of rectangular buildings, clearly the dorm, mess half and the infirmary. Down the hill rise were three large low cut athletic fields surrounded the structure, climbing up to the base of a line of small hills corralling the camp.

The guide, a man named Darui had just left them to report to Admin.

"Holy shit, Force. Is that you?"

Naruto spun around, blue yes shot open wide. "Asuma-sensei! You're here, how the h- I mean why. Weren't you posted in Aleppo?"

"Damascus actually, and I got transferred back to Japan a month ago. The big heads said they needed an experienced veteran to teach at the academy."

The whiskered teen grinned, "Awesome, I'm so glad you're here."

"And I'm glad you finally made it." A pause, his bearded face slipping to serious. "I heard about Orochimaru and about Avilov."

Naruto shrugged, "It had to happen."

"Yes," Asuma agreed, "But it shouldn't have been you in the crossfire."

The blond snorted, "Sensei, I wasn't in the crossfire, I was the _target_."

The veteran soldier sighed, "But we, someone, should have known and intervened so-"

Naruto shook his head, " ** _But_** **_nothing_** sensei, it's in the past, let it go."

Asuma marvelled, then smiled slightly. "Well the good news is that you're finally where you belong. I know you will excel here, it's in your blood."

' _Wait. What? What did he mean by that?'_ Naruto wondered. Shifting that thought to the back of his mind he smiled.

"Thanks."

Asuma grinned while clapping a hand on the teen's shoulder, "And remember if you have any problems or if you just want to talk, I'm here."

Blue yes met brown ones, "Arigato gozamaisu,"

The bearded man nodded and left.

"Holy shit!" Naruto spun around to see a shirtless Kiba and a wet Emi approaching them.

"Fuck me sideways," Kiba gaped, "This is where we gonna be for half a year?"

Blue eyes rolled, "Yes mutt-face, get used to it."

"Oh, I'm getting used to it, this place is freakin' swe-"

"Congrats Guiney -pigs, you made it."

The whole group spun around to see a clique of four boys approaching them with decidedly nasty smiles on their faces.

The lean one stopped inches from Naruto's nose with a Cheshire grin on his face he said, "Welcome to hell."

 ** _6: 20 p.m Hokkaido Keys._**

Twilight fell on the Hokkaido camp like a soft prayer. Sasuke after having skipped the communal evening, hob nosing, meal in favour of standing g on the deserted front quad while letting the dying rays of the golden sun wash over him.

Threading slim fingers through the link fence, he leaned his forehead on the fence and whispered, "Six months…six… Naruto…"

Vocab:

Any martians?"(1) This is not any actual terms used in the army. It's basically my standard BS.

and as usual: **REVIEW DAMNIT** (look I'm asking nicely this time :) :) :) see smiley faces)

Ja minna, Shades is next though.


	3. Motions

**Chapter 3: Motions (Getting through them)**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary** : From Prison Camp to Military Camp; "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.

 **A/N:** Music muse; Officially " **Here Comes Trouble** " by a local /international Jamaican singer Chronixx. I know it's not many people's cup of tea but I love reggae and it's kinda my countries theme music so...

For all y'all who want a strong Naruto, I can promise you, you'll be getting it.

I'm working off a military school schedule someone gave me. Be warned the activities, the official ranks and the internal workings off the military are somewhat unknown to me. All the info in here is based on research and a rampart imagination.

… And I'm blatantly stealing KizuKatana's idea of making the women badasses. (See her epic fic 'Deception') TenTen, Sakura and various other females are going to be kick ass AWESOME. And by some weird reason I'm going to have mercy on Ino...shocking right...

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. Continuing Initiation pt2.**_

Blue eyes narrowed," Who the hell are you?"

The leader smirked. "Is that really your first concern here? My name doesn't matter, what does is the fact that we are going to be your worst nightmare... We've been told that you all came from a criminal camp. We don't suffer thugs here. "

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Kiba grab and reel back a clearly pissed off, murderous looking TenTen.

"And you think that gives you the right to grub us." Naruto said blankly.

"Right in one convict."

A weird smile crossed the blonde's face. "Do your best... You won't get far though."

A thick brown eyebrow arched, "Really now, consider the fact that we have the upper hand here. We're seniors."

Naruto's expression never shifted, with the same tone he replied, "And consider the fact that I've gone through a lot of military stations all over the world. I know every grubbing tactic in existence. I've been through all of them."

The other teen paused for a second, then sneered, "You're an army brat, so what?"

Naruto leaned in and said flatly, "It means that I give as good as I get."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido keys, dorm room, 4:58 am**_

He was still awake when the clock hit five am.

Sasuke, not for the lack of trying, hadn't slept a minute through the whole night. After lights out which was promptly nine pm, Sasuke had sat up in his bunk, back against the wall, eyes slipping to half-mast and mind slowly but methodically going through the previous day.

Sometime after midnight, realizing that he wasn't going to sleep, he had gotten up and quietly changed into the camo pants, a fitted but comfortable white t-shirt and boots necessary for the early morning calisthenics.

Propped back up against the wall, he slipped into some kind of half daze, body relaxed but mind active.

After dissecting the day down to infinitesimal pieces, analyzing and cataloging everything his agile mind then started to drift, to remember and flit from random experiences at the camp, like unfinished chess games with Gaara, suffering brotherly teasing from Itachi, interaction with the two CIA agents, learning about his mobster granduncle Madara, to dealing with a tempestuous Tsunade, to that fucker Ibiki, to Kakashi and finally to Naruto.

Naruto, the 'radioactive' blonde who had woken something in him up, who made him realize that he was capable of loving another human being to the point of self-sacrifice.

Uzumaki Naruto. The indefinable.

Sasuke shifted. Speaking of indefinable, he still hadn't come to a solid conclusion about the status of the...relationship... with Naruto. What exactly were they? For some reason he didn't want to put a formal term on it but one thing was damn sure he just felt fucking juvenile calling Naruto his boyfriend.

There had to be something else.

When the wakeup call rang through the dorm, Sasuke, snapping out of his daze, couldn't help but smirk at the reaction of his cell mates. Jason completely fell out his bunk and Bryce shot up shouting some esoteric British curse, but strangely Haku was quiet, completely coordinated, getting dressed quickly and methodically.

Five am on the trimmed grass field was completely shrouded in thick mist. Sasuke blinked hard. He was half blind already, with the water particles raging war on his tender irises he could only guess that anything after that was going to be bad.

"Welcome to the official first day of your lives." a lieutenant named Hagane Kotestu said while standing stiffly in front of the lines of cadets.

"Consider boot camp as the extent of your existence. You will eat, breathe, think, move and sweat army. There is no margin for failure here, you will perform to the best of your ability. Solum optima petenda sunt (1) ."..

Sasuke had to seriously refrain from rolling his eyes. Typical cliché introduction. Maybe he was wrong about the 'bad' part. Then another voice stepped in.

"And against my better judgment," Ibiki growled,

Sasuke stood corrected, it had officially gotten worse.

"... I've been...advised...to allow you maggots three days of introduction to the methods we will be applying here. Specifically calisthenics. All of you graduated from some kind of institution that had a fitness program, so I don't expect you to be slacking, but Alpha Omega (2) is offering a temp period to allow you to change your minds." he said, "I don't like it, I don't agree with it, and I sure as hell don't see the point but orders are orders."

Silence. No one moved. Ibiki grinned.

"We'll start with the basic fitness assessment, which consists of one minute of push–ups, one minute of sit–ups, and a timed, one–mile run mile run. This assessment will determine your starting point and appropriate placement in the Pre–BCT Standardized Physical Training Program and determines your readiness for APFT (3)."

"Form your cells. Warm up starts now! "

...

 _ **Administration Hokkaido keys**_

Morning calisthenics had ended. It was about six in the morning, Sasuke reasoned that he had about at least an hour before classes started, plenty of time to set some things in order, so he made his way to the administration office to see if he could contact Itachi.

After explaining the situation, the aid there then placed the call and handed him the phone. Sasuke stood there listening to the phones ringtone, tapping his left foot until it rang out and went to voicemail.

Strange. Itachi was usually fastidious about answering his calls.

He redialed.

"... H...hello? "

Sasuke paused. Itachi sounded winded and based on the time of day there was only one clear reason for smirk was completely demented. "Aniki, for my peace of mind let me imagine that you've just came from a ten mile run."

A significant pause, then, "Okay let's go with that. What do you need, otouto?"

Sasuke snorted, "For some reason I forgot my laptop and cell phone at home. Could you courier them to me?"

"Sure." the older one said, then,"... You are okay otherwise, right? "

A roll of black eyes." Yes Nii-san, I'm fine. Honestly, you worry way too much."

Itachi sighed, "I'm your brother, of course I'm going to worry about you."

Something in Sasuke's chest contracted. A pause, "... Well you really don't need to, you should focus on yourself. I'm in good hands here... speaking of hands, he's there isn't he... could you give the phone to him."

A beat, "May I ask why?"

A roll of eyes. "I haven't had a serious conversation with the man, I just want to start knowing him."

"...You…want...to...know...him... I'm surprised and frankly terrified. "

Sasuke sighed melodramatically "Why, don't you trust me?"

"No, I certainly don't. I'm still suspicious but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Go easy on him."

A shuffle.

"Uchiha."

"Mizu." Sasuke's intonation slipped to lethal, "Listen to me carefully. If you even think of hurting him there is no place on this earth where you can hide from me."

A beat. "Really now, okay. It's no secret but the only family aside from my brother are my parents who are marinating in a retirement home upstate and an great-uncle who's like older than Moses so no, you don't have to worry about meetings some weird asinine third removed cousins ."

So the man had sense.

"You're clearly more clever than you look, well, considering that you have a doctorate and you're related to a CIA agent, I should have expected that."

"Anything else?"

Sasuke paused again, wracking his brain, "Actually yes. Tell me how exactly did Ryuu get where he is? "

Kisame sighed, "If you really want to know that then you should probably ask him."

Fingertips drummed on the table, "You're correct, but since he's currently unavailable I'll just have to settle for you. I don't need the specifics, just general."

"Okay then... when Ryuu was fourteen he took an online IQ test, why I suspect he was bored to death but anyway, when he didn't receive the results he deemed it as worthless. To our surprise, two days later a man appeared on our doorstep flashing a badge stating he was from the CIA. Apparently they had run a pilot test to filter out prospective young candidates for their organization. He interviewed Ryuu and made some arrangements for him to fly to Washington. At first I was skeptical, but I accompanied him. To our shock they delivered. Ryuu met Nagato that day and they hit it off. They decided that after he graduated high school he would be trained with them in Virginia. He was in the US for three years, just taking short trips home for Christmas and his birthday. Anything else he'd have to tell you. Satisfied? "

"Immensely." He paused, and relented with a sigh, "Kisame, please take care of my brother, growing up he's had way too much to deal with... me included."

"That is absolutely no problem... any other orders?" The man teased.

Sasuke snorted, "Not particularly... and no ditching him for work either."

A snort. "For your information Uchiha-let, I don't work twenty-four seven, I actually have a life and currently it includes your sexy older brother who is currently sitting on my lap."

A squawk." Kisame!"

Sasuke grinned, "Way too much information Mizu and by the way, when he gets irritated just massage his scalp."

"Are you offering me an Uchiha cheat sheet?"

Eyes rolled, "I'm offering you an Itachi one. Just make sure he's happy and we'll have no problems. Okay."

"Agreed."

"Goodbye Kisame."

"See you on the flip side."

Sasuke snorted and hung up. Checking the clock on the wall he realized that there was still time to do set other thing in order. He needed to check the medical bay.

 _ **... Medical Bay Hokkaido keys**_

The minute he stepped into the freezing medical building a passing nurse eyed him and rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me, you have a "strained" muscle."

Sasuke snorted, "No. I'm actually here to see the dietician."

Her malignant look eased a smidgen. "Why?"

"I'm a vegetarian and I was wondering if there was a standardized plan for vegans."

"Oh," She said in a 'that explains everything' voice." Name? "

"Uchiha Sasuke." he replied.

Squinting she popped open a filing cabinet and quickly ran through the files before plucking one out. With the manila folder in front of her she quickly scanned the details.

Sasuke waited for the reaction he knew was coming. Five... Four... Three... Two...

Her eyebrows shot up, but the words he was expecting to hear didn't come, instead it was "Please, follow me."

Following her down the corridor he mentally mapped the building, noting and cementing the divisions into his memory, hematology, physiotherapy, rheumatology, until they reached the dietician sector.

"Wait here, " She said while knocking on the closed door." I'll see if Dr. Hirotoko is available."

A minute later "It's clear, you can go."

Sasuke entered the sterile space and saw a man, white cloak clad, and his back to the Uchiha while rummaging through some files.

"Please, sit." he was ordered.

"Thank you but I'd prefer to stand." he said.

The man turned around, he looked like he was in his early forties but he had strands of grey hair at his temples. "So, you're a vegan huh. I should tell you we don't get much vegetarians here. The majority stick to the myth that food from animals are the optimal protein source."

"Really," he murmured, "never expected that. Surely they are some right? I mean I don't think it's feasible for the cooks to cater to me specifically."

The doctor snorted, "I said that we don't get much vegans, but there are some here."

The man rummaged in a drawer and produced a sheet, "There is the basic menu for vegans, and of course you have the option of supplementing your diet on your own. For the type of activities that you will be doing, I'd recommend at least three to five servings a day, especially deep green, red, yellow type vegetables varieties. On fruit, mix it up, at least two a day. Just make sure that your vitamin C intake is high. You could try to have a citrus fruit or juice cocktail, including a blue, red, purple, or orange mix, like a soy and blueberry, strawberry or peach shake every day with a suitable carbohydrate addition like flax seeds or oats."

For protein, I'm guessing that you stick to legumes mostly, beans, peas, hummus and such right? "

Sasuke nodded." Okay, and you don't seem the type to favor dairy or I'd recommend the vegan pizza they serve here. My daughter comes here just for that. But for the bold there is a chili dish that is prepared for at least three hours before serving and let me tell you, it's lethal."

Sasuke snorted incredulously. "Really now?"

The doctor moved around his desk, flicking the pages of Sasuke's file, "Yes. It states here that you have had hypo-proteinemia from a phytotoxic poisoning. I'm going to tell you how to keep you protein levels up... First you start with..."

* * *

It was a stroke of luck why he was one of the last persons in the communal shower. Sasuke took some time to enjoy the soothing spray of water on his body. But he knew that time was slipping by so as soon as he deemed himself clean he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the showers.

The dorm was practically empty except for a couple guys at the far end speaking...what…arabic... and Haku. The Momochi was sitting at the end of his bed staring into space.

"Haku?" Sasuke asked lowly.

The older teen snapped out of it and marshaled a small smile, "Oh Sasuke, sorry didn't realize that you were here."

"Clearly." Sasuke retorted getting dressed quickly into a fresh pair of jeans and a black Polo shirt.

The orphan seemed to be lost in thought but Sasuke was smart enough to not ask. He didn't know the teen much and he wasn't keen on making enemies so early.

"Breakfast?" he proposed.

Haku smiled, getting up from the perfectly made bed and slipping his shoes on. "Sure."

They walked to the mess hall in comfortable silence. Entering the room he immediately spotted Shikamaru face down on a table, his plate of fruit abandoned beside him.

Sadistically Sasuke slammed his palms down on the steel table and smirked when the Nara jumped.

"Sasuke you asshole." he cursed rubbing his eyes. "I was -"

"Dreaming about Gaara's sister, right?" He filled in for the hacker. "Tell me, what was she wearing?"

"Be extremely careful of your next words." came the quiet but deadly voice of a clearly temperamental Sabaku.

Shika snorted, "Gaara please don't get an aneurysm; I have and will never have any aspirations for your darling sister."

Sasuke while keeping them in earshot, walked away towards the serving section and grabbed a fruit bowl and a bottle of mineral water and return to the table only to hear this:

Gaara had pinned the genius with his unnerving gaze. "I don't believe you but know this Nara, I. Will. Kill. For. My. Sister."

Shikamaru's head slipped back into the cradle of his arms. "Even if she has obsessive stalker tendencies?"

Setting down the tray he bit into a slice of apple and just settled himself to watch.

"Who's stalking who?"

Sasuke looked up to see Jason flopping down on the seat next to Shikamaru's with a tray of eggs and a stack of bacon. "Hi, I'm Jason."

"Shikamaru Nara." The hacker replied solidly, fingertips massaging his forehead. "Gaara I would literally pay you my entire five million to have your sister leave me alone."

The Sabaku tutted. "And what, have her pester me? No dice lover boy. You got yourself in this mess. I'm sure you're smart enough to get yourself out."

"Umm what?" The American asked, completely confused.

"Long story." Sasuke dismissed.

* * *

 _ **Classes 8:00am.**_

"Where's Neji?" Sasuke asked searching for the elusive Hyuuga while choosing a seat, flush against the wall and high window.

Gaara snorted on recognition of Sasuke's paranoia." No idea."

Sasuke glanced over to Haku. There was something, an unclear urge, which pressed him to get to know the orphan. He hadn't forgotten the sigh of relief from the Momochi yesterday after the comments were made about the discrimination. Could it be ...

He shook himself; that would be a _very_ long stretch.

The teacher arrived. He was clearly of mixed heritage, Asian in body but European in appearance, someone named Takahiro Allen, and gave the order for them to sit down.

Walking the front line of desks he deposited stacks of paper on each one with the order to distribute them. Then perching on the edge of his desk the man gave them the order to skim over the paper.

Printed on the top in bold capital letters was " _ **ARMY SEVEN CORE VALUES."**_

"I'm sure you have all heard of commandments. Well these are ours. They should be cemented in the deepest level of your psyche. There is no aberration, no absolution, and no abdication from these rules. They are your life. "

Sasuke rolled his shoulders to relieve a crick in it. More rules huh, he'd have to master them first before breaking them.

Just like before.

Perfect.

"Many people know the words loyalty, duty, respect, selfless service and honor, integrity and personal courage mean. But how often do you see someone actually live up to them? The aim is not to just employ these statues the aim is to embody them in every action we do.

It doesn't matter which section of the forces you are in, the overall purpose is to exemplify the attitudes and values of the army. Fulfilling your obligation means doing more than carrying out your assigned tasks. Duty means being able to accomplish above and beyond the boundaries set before you..."

Sasuke settled down to listen.

….

 _ **12:30 Break time**_.

Break time was spent in the upper quad, just munching on an apple when he sensed a presence behind him.

"You're slipping, Hyuuga." He casually remarked while taking another bite. The prodigy came to a stop beside him, hands shoved into his pockets and facing out on the landscape. Sasuke peered at him from under his bangs. Something was niggling in his gut.

"Neji?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Pale eyes shifted a millimeter, "Nothing… it's just…I wasn't prepared for-"

A horn sounded indicating time to get back to class. Neji shot him a look and turned away. Sasuke's eyes narrowed while throwing the apple core away. This wasn't over. What on earth was Neji not prepared for?

 _ **1:00 p.m**_

Meeting Room Six, the place deemed for the Tactics class, was set up like a modern military operation base. A continuous semicircle desk stacked with cutting edge plasma screens consoles lined the back of the room. In front of it were galvanized plastic chairs.

The instructor was a short guy, stocky with a crew cut and sharp rimless glasses. He looked like a cross between Iron Man and Clark Kent. The name on his flak jacket

"Good afternoon. I'm Ensign Takihiro Mason. Operational tactics is the lifeblood of every action in the armed forces. It doesn't matter if it's in the water, the field, the air or on the computer. A strategic approach is essential to produce productive results. A cohesive plan saves time, it save money, it saves costly do-overs and more importantly it achieves its goals.

The concepts of tactical maneuvering are simple but the execution is not. Plans look good on paper but putting them into action is a whole other story, considering the human factor, the specific skill set needed, the amount of available resources and the quality of the information given. This is why this class was invented." He paused.

"I'm going to be honest with you, this is one of the operations that gets unnoticed. Everyone lauds a successful mission but they don't really consider how it came to be or the people behind it." He paused again, eyes lightly skimming over the gathering. "This is the invisible but imperative man in the middle."

The room was quiet, "So that the basic ideology of the course…can anyone tell me the first basic actions of forming a tactical plan?"

The silence was uncomfortable stretching into embarrassing. Sasuke glanced over to Shikamaru, who as usual had his head buried in his arms, then to Neji who, aside from looking intuitive was silent. It was getting worse until Gaara, eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest spoke up in his steady but half-strangled voice of his.

"The first step into forming a plan is to assess the situation, not only the current state but the contributing factors that led to it. You have to know the devil you're dealing with inside and out. A messy situation doesn't develop overnight, it takes year, even decades. The background id essential; it makes you understand the state of the current problem and it reveals the underlying and mostly unseen factors."

The instructor looked inordinately pleased. "Sabaku Gaara, correct?"

The redhead nodded.

"That was a perfect answer." He praised, "May I ask, how did you come to this level of knowledge?"

"My father." Gaara answered, "He has a collection of old war manuals ranging from Chiang Kai-shek to Attila the Hun. When I was young I read all of them and it somehow stuck." He shrugged, "I guess that it didn't help either that when he had a bunch of old advisors coaching him on military tactics to apply to domestic situations I was hiding under his desk and listening."

Sasuke had to school his face to not show the ear splitting grin that was trying to break out. Didn't Gaara realize that by that statement alone he had pushed himself in the spotlight?

"Astounding." The man said while turning to the white board behind him and uncapping a marker. "I'm going to give you all a scenario and I want you to analyze it. Two years ago in Adelaide, Australia…

….

 _ **3:00 p.m. After evening athletics**_.

It happened again. Sasuke was seriously getting tired of the piercing annoying stares sweeping over his person.

"What the fuck is going on? Who the hell are these people?" he snarled, eyes narrowed into a lethal glare.

A tow headed boy glanced at him and snorted, "Who they, oh we call them the 'Inzei'."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, "Royalty, why? "

"Because they're all from the upper class, they're sons of politicians who want to garner approval from the public by 'showcasing' that they're committed to public service." He scoffed, "Don't get it wrong, they're here just for a publicity stunt, conning the public into believing that they are servants of the state. The majority of them, after this, will just end up behind some cushy senator's desk. The only upside is that in exchange from the leeway they're given the academy gets insane monetary grants from their rich parents."

Sasuke snorted, "Political autocracy at its best."

"Yup."

The Uchiha turned and immediately his eyes met the orbs of the blue haired guy he had seen on the quad. He stopped dead. Cold washed over him.

Those eyes were _**blue**_.

A shade of blue he could know _**anywhere**_.

Those were _**Naruto's**_ eyes.

What the hell was going on?

...

He had bumped into him while going to the library.

If the axiom "gentle giant" meant something Sasuke was sure he'd just found it. The teen he'd bumped into had a body like a juggernaut but his face, especially his light brown eyes were soft.

Sasuke absently wondered what on earth this guy was doing here. "I'm so-"

He stopped when the look he was receiving made him a little uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke…" The teen said, voice taking on a hallowed tone.

Sasuke shifted eyes narrowed," What do you know of me?

The teen gave a wry smile, "My name is Han... When I was five years old your mother saved my life."

* * *

 _ **Notes /vocab**_

'Solum optima petenda sunt' (1) . Only the best matters.

'Alpha Omega' (2) the powers that be…well according to my imagination. Shrug.

'Pre–BCT – Basic Combat Training. & 'APFT (3)." Army Physical Fitness Test

 **AND AS USUAL REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	4. Contracts

**Chapter 4: Contracts (Take it or leave it)**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary** : From Prison Camp to Military Camp; "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.

…

* * *

 _ **Previously**_ _ **;**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Is something wrong?" he asked, eyebrow arched.**_

 _ **"You're Uchiha Sasuke…" The teen said, voice taking on a hallowed tone.**_

 _ **Sasuke shifted eyes narrowed," What do you know of me?**_

 _ **The teen gave a wry smile, "My name is Han... When I was five years old your mother saved my life."**_

...

* * *

Sasuke went ice cold.

"You knew my mother." The words were said haltingly and softly just to conceal the level of shock he was feeling.

"Yes," the other replied not sensing the turmoil the Uchiha was in. "Every kid there loved her, she was a saint to everyone."

Pale eyelids slip halfway as something vice-like clamped around his heart. He was in absolutely no mood to discuss anything pertaining to his mother's nature, but all the same, he had be at least somewhat courteous. "What exactly did she do for you?"

Han smiled, "When I was five I had developed a respiratory tract infection, my lungs would just seize up without notice and the convulsions would make me weak for days. She was the one to devise a serum to counteract the effects. It's cured but even now, I still take the medication she prescribed for me by biannual injection just to mitigate the chances of a flare up."

Sasuke's smile was brittle just as a pale hand ran through his hair. "Is that why you're not at Mt. Fuji?

"Part of it, yes." he replied, "My lungs are still extremely sensitive to cold and the thin air up there would wreak havoc on my immune system."

By this time Sasuke had managed to subdue the emotions running through his mind and quietly said, "It's good that you knew her and I'm glad she cured the problem you had but please respect this, I am not comfortable talking about my mother with anyone."

Han stepped back, hands up. "Oh man, if I did somet-"

"No." The raven said lowly," You haven't. It's just something personal that I have to deal with. "

The older cadet nodded," Okay. I understand...but still, I'm sorry to you know..."

Sasuke offered a tight smile, "I've got to go, but I'll see you around." and left; his metaphorical eyes turned inside while he physically made his way to the dorm.

Outside on a cement column adjacent to the dorm's door he leaned back on the chilled stone and closed his eyes.

His mother.

Sasuke's eyelids tightened. Slender fingers rose to press against them to futiley massage the burning pain behind the black orbs.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up to see Haku approaching him with a concerned look on his face. Idly Sasuke watched as the other teen walked with an inordinate gentle grace towards him. He stopped about two feet away from the Uchiha." Are you okay, you look ill."

Sasuke paused for a moment. _Ill_. Right. If 'ill' meant a decade of pain then yes, 'ill' it was. He snorted internally.

"No. I'm just tired. Didn't get a lot of rest last night."

The Momochi lips quirked, "Homesick right?"

"Something like that, yes." he replied entering the dorm. Making his way to his bed he passed Bryce, legs folded on his own bunk, a stack of books beside him and looking extremely flustered.

"Bloody fucking brilliant." The Brit said, agitatedly flipping through the pages before him. "How the bloody hell am I going to figure this out by tomorrow. I'm fucked."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "What now?"

"The research problem our dear professor gave me. I have to find out the reasons for some ancient ass war between the Christians and Muslims in... " he skimmed down a page, "...Palestine?"

Sasuke leaned against the other boy's bed base and asked, "Which year?"

"1860 or some bullshit." The black teen said.

Sasuke shifted, "You're talking about the 1860 Mount Lebanon civil war."

"Yeah. That. " Bryce grunted.

Feeling absurdly altruistic Sasuke asked, "I could help you... If you want me to?"

Bryce glanced up, brown eyes widening then he grinned, "Absolutely. Please sit. What'd happen though? "

Sasuke paused for a moment, mind running through what he remembered of high school history class.  
"If I'm correct it all was the culmination of a peasant uprising, which began in the north of Mt. Lebanon as a rebellion of Maronite peasants against their Druze overlords and culminated in a massacre in Damascus."

Sasuke perched on the edge of the bed and grabbed one of the books Bryce was skimming over, then after a cursory glance to reaffirm his knowledge of the information he started. "What is the assignment again?"

"I need to know the three top reasons for the cock-up." Bryce said.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. The other stared for a moment before rolling his eyes and uttered, "Cock up...massive fall out, screw up, snafu..."

A snort, "Okay well, let's start with the fact that the Christians in that country were avoid of basic rights, they couldn't..."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. 5:15 a.m.**_

TenTen glanced up at the lightening rosy sky taking in the balmy atmosphere and the cool temperature. She smiled slightly and looked around for the other three girls that made up her cell.

A grin crossed her face when she remembered how they had met.

 _ **Flashback; The day before 5:43 pm**_  
...

 _TenTen dropped her scuffed duffel bag beside a random bed and rolled her aching shoulders. Hiking seven hundred feet up sheer rock and dense forestry would do that to a body. Glancing around the wide girl's dorm she leaned against a window sill and quietly watched as the dorm begun to fill with teenage girls and young women alike._

 _Looking out at the vista her lips twisted in a wry smile. Kin would have loved this. She shook herself, there was no point mourning over something she couldn't change, was there._

 _Shifting, she scanned the room. Females from every culture and creed seemed to be present. TenTen watched a Nubian girl who looked like a model but moved like a robot talked to a girl with extremely pale blond hair caught up in a high ponytail and two tan skinned girls chatting with a slightly older woman._

 _"Fuck." someone cursed. TenTen spun around to see a tall slim redheaded girl with matching fiery glasses glaring at a mousy haired teen. Hands akimbo she sneered, "Are you really that damn clumsy?"_

 _TenTen wondered what had happened and then saw a suitcase upended on the floor. The girl bent over to scoop up the spilled clothes while stuttering an apology._

 _The redhead rolled her eyes and was about to bend over when:_

 _"Attention cadets!"_

 _Everybody turned to the door where three women stood there. A woman with brown cropped hair stood in the middle flanked by two Indian twins. She stepped forward._

 _"I am Major Amanda Carter, and these are lieutenants Nisha and Karishma Naiid." She said," I cannot tell you how much I'm pleased to see more girls pressing to break the glass ceiling of military service and careers." She said. "Women who are dedicated to serve are the real backbone of the whole armed forces contrary to the rhetoric thrown at us by the men. That's why in here corporation is key. We have to trust each other to get anywhere and that's why you are being placed in four man cells. We work together. Got it? "_

 _Silence._

 _"I said, have you got it?" She repeated staunchly._

 _"Yes Ma'am." Chorused the room._

 _"Good," she said back to smiling, "when I call your name please raise your hand so your cell mates can see you. Listen carefully."_

 _TenTen straightened up, ears cocked to listen to who she would be stuck with for six months._

 _It didn't take long._

 _"Higushi TenTen, " she raised her hand," Uzumaki Karin, " TenTen reeled back when the abrasive redhead raised her had," Moyru Shion..." the pale haired blond with the ponytail from before and "Daya Da'Vid." a girl with a pixie cut and dark eyes. "... Team twelve."_

 _They moved to each other but three feet away TenTen was about to speak when the blonde got to it first. Arms crossed over an ample bosom she said,_  
 _"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not an academic, I can't spit out random ratios or factoids or whatever so if you want a study partner I'm not it. I despise mornings, I don't do martial arts and I don't do girls."_

 _The acrobat stalled for a moment before picking up the baton. "I know almost every kind of weapon in existence so, for your peace of mind, please don't piss me off. I don't like rich kids, vanilla vodka and the color mauve. I don't do the girlfriend sympathy thing so if you're on your period and want someone to cry to, I'm not it."_

 _The redhead snorted, "I'm a nosy bitch which in fact is the reason why I'm here. I broke into my town's tax office to blackmail some guy and got caught." Her expression at the word **'caught'** was like regurgitating bile, "My parole officer worked out a deal to send me to do something 'noble' for a change. Apparently only the military can 'control' me."_

 _TenTen grinned. The last girl then spoke up, "I'm not your typical Jewish girl. I've been around guns and weapons from the day I was born. I have six older brothers all who are Mossad officers and I've never worn a skirt in my life."_

 _TenTen smiled in the small stint of apprehensive silence that followed, "So that we now know each other's bad side, how about we get to know each other properly. Higushi TenTen, Kohonagakure native, eighteen years old, acrobat by nature."_

 _The Jewish girl then spoke, "Daya Da'Vid, I'm a military brat, I know seven martial arts styles and I can destruct any gun in under five seconds."_

 _TenTen mentally swooned. This girl right here was definitely going to be her best friend._

 _"Uzumaki Karin, nineteen years old, only child, I have a tendency to destroy stuff and I have a temper, but I can be sociable...sometimes."_

 _The blonde smiled and shrugged, "Moryo Shion, seventeen years old... Aside from the stuff that I told you, I'm pretty much a typical girl. I like shopping, hip hop music and boys with tattoos."_

 _Karin snorted. "You did seem like a diva to me."_

 _Shion's delicate brows contracted, "Is that going to be a problem?"_

 _"No, "Karin said," Just keep the Justin Timberlake fantasies to yourself, pull your weight and we'll be fine. " She paused while running a hand through her hair," Who do I have to kill to get some food around here."_

 _TenTen laughed quietly to herself. It seemed like this was going to be fun after all._

"ONE MILE RUN TO BEGIN WITH!"

TenTen snapped back to the present to face the drill sergeant, a woman with a build like a bulldozer. "The trail isn't steep but it's slippery. Be careful."

TenTen clasped her hands behind her and pulled the kinks out of the tense muscles. Lifting a leg up to her face she stretched that too.

"Well I guess you weren't lying," Shion said looking very disgruntled at being woken so early." I'm going to die here."

TenTen shrugged, "Be careful of what you say, it might haunt you."

The blonds sniffed.

"Three... Two... One, GO!"  
...

 _ **A little later: Mt. Fuji**_

"Motherfuck." Kiba cursed throwing his head back, "I'm in serious fucking pain here."

Naruto snorted and continued to press down on the Inuzuka's leg, "I told you dog breath. It only gets worse if you don't stretch it out."

"I'm dying here." Kiba moaned.

"Uh no, " Naruto refuted. "That's only going to happen if TenTen sees you."

Kiba's head met the grass floor of the small field they were on after the mornings calisthenics. The tattooed teen had tripped over a half-submerged root and banged his knee to the point of dislocation. Naruto had instructed the other two guys of their cell, a thick muscled Russian guy called Ambrose and a lanky French boy Henrie, to finish the run while he helped the groaning dog lover to the finish line and the additional field.

"Man, "Kiba said, "Have you seen the bitches she's teamed up with?"

The army brat arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, so?"

"Dude," Kiba lamented," You have spent _**way**_ too much fucking time with the Uchiha to know how to do that."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed. Kiba's fist struck the hard turf. "Christ. That hurts! And you didn't answer my question."

"Yes," Naruto said dryly," Why... You're not falling for the blonde one, are you? "

A sigh," I don't know but...she's cute."

"I thought you were still into Ino?"

Kiba snorted, "Yeah, I'm still into her but get real, there is no way I'm gonna hit that."

A wry smile why extending a hand to help the Inuzuka up. "More fish in the water, right?"

"Yeah." Kiba returned, peering closely at the Uzumaki. "... So...breakfast or what, I'm starving."

A hand ran through spiky blond hair, "Go ahead. I'll be there but there is something I have to do first."

"Sure," Kiba said, taking the polite _'get-the-fuck-out-of-here'_ for what it was.

The minute Kiba was gone Naruto deeply breathed in the crisp mountain air, rolled his shoulders and titled his head to absorb the warm rays of the sun.

Placing his palms on the ground he balanced and pushed up. Body inverted in the air he closed his eyes and just went blank. The only thing he focused on was the strain in his arms, nothing else. It was a technique he had stumbled upon in Brazil while practising the bananeira. Eyes closed and immobile he had long ago realized that all his problems seemed different when the world was upside-down.

He didn't know how long he was in that position until he sensed something near him. Twisting he fell into a defensive crouch just to face one of TenTen's teammate.

"I haven't seen someone do the bananeria for that long." She said smiling slightly.

Naruto pushed up, "How do you know that's what I was doing?"

"I know martial arts and you're very good. You held it for seventeen minutes."

He grinned, "I was aiming for twenty. Who're you?"

"Daya Da'Vid," She said, circling him.

Naruto strangely felt like he was a slab of meat just waiting to be evaluated. Beside himself he ran his own eyes over her. Spiky short elvish hair, dark mischievous eyes, small bust, long legs clad in black athletic shorts and a dark blue shirt.

Something twisted in his gut. Visions of another dark haired person flashed across his mind.

"You're Israeli." he said.

"Very good." she quipped. "And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Your teammate TenTen is a good friend of mine. "

She hummed. "How long ago did you learn capoeira?"

"When I was based in Brazil, a couple years ago."

"Military kid huh... "She said then shrugged,"... Me too. Are there any other styles you know?"

Naruto's brows contracted, "Just kickboxing, why?"

"Just asking..." she threw out nonchalantly. "I know seven."

Naruto was aware that his jaw was basically on the floor. "S- _Seven_... How?"

She smiled, "I have six older brothers who are all Mossad officers. One day they all came together and decided to teach their little sister how to defend herself. I've been in training from I was nine years old. Each style one year."

Naruto shook his head to believe that he wasn't hallucinating. "Which ones?"

She grinned, "Aikido, Brazilian Jiu-jitsu, Judo, Karate, Krav Maga, Kung Fu and some MMA."

Naruto stumbled back, something in his mind screaming, un- _ **fucking**_ \- believable.

Something was snapping before his face. He jumped to see her snapping her fingers before his face.

"What?"

"I was asking you if you want to spar." She said slowly.

"I don't usu-"

"Fight girls, right?" She filled in for him." Don't worry. I can handle myself."

Naruto still hesitated.

"How about this," she said democratically, "If you win I'll leave you alone...but if I do I want the honor of sparring with you all the time I'm here... Deal?"

Naruto rolled the suggestion over in his mind. The girl knew seven martial arts, seven, and she wanted to spar with him. Chances are he could pick up a thing or two fighting her. And aside from that she looked like a good prospect for a true friend. What was there to lose?

"Sure." he said nodding," You have a deal."

She grinned.

...

Naruto couldn't move.

"Do you give?"

It wasn't that he couldn't move _per se,_ he just wouldn't _dare_ move because if he shifted just one inch, his nose would meet her right breast. It didn't help either that her clean sandalwood scent wafting off her skin was invading his nose.

Ten minutes ago he could've sworn that he would have been the winner. When Daya had proposed the challenge he had thought that it would be easy even factoring in the fact that she was schooled in seven martial arts.

He was wrong.

 _ **Dead**_ wrong.

Which resulted in the glaring fact that he was lying flat on the grassy ground, arms pinned beside him and a body poised nonplussed over him in an eerie resemblance of a situation he had found himself in just weeks ago.

He was still not entirely sure of how it happened. All he could remember was that, in the middle of his kick, there was a wrist twist, a pull down, a wheel throw and then he was flat on his back.

The smirk Daya had above him made something stir in his gut.

Respect.

She hadn't even broken a sweat taking him down.

Unbidden he chuckled, "Yeah I give."

Pushing off she extended a hand to help him up. Standing up and facing her he smiled. "You're very good. What was that anyway?"

An elfish grin, "That was a mix of Aikido and Krav Maga."

"That's the IDF(1) official style right." he reasoned.

"It is, "she concurred," I could teach you if you want."

She was rewarded with a canine grin, "Hell yes."

"Good." she said, "I'd be happy to teach you. Right here, every day after evening athletics."

Brushing some dirt off his pants he nodded, "You got it."

Walking up to him Daya placed her palm flat on his sternum and before turning away said, "Beware Naruto..." his name paired with her sultry accent came out like a purr. "Even though I like you , I won't go easy on you."

The blonde stood there feet planted to the ground.

…..

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Library 12:30 -1:00 p.m.**_

It was in the free time dedicated to "study hall" when Sasuke found himself in the library. Pulling up a chair before one of the consoles he clicked on a search engine and typed in Namikaze. Earlier when he had 'casually' mentioned that he was wondering about the Inzei to an older cadet he was gifted with a snort and the names of the boys in the group even though he only wanted one.

The name of the blue haired one which was Namikaze Ryu.

While waiting for the page to load he mentally ran over everything he had known about the clan.

They were one of the six founding clans of Kohonagakure, and they controlled the financial sector of the country. The Namikaze's were famous for their altruistic and philanthropic contributions to the state. Most of the clan's members were drawn to financial careers, like accounting or international economics, so aside from the fact of putting on a show for the public, what was the heir of one doing here?

The page loaded.

Namikaze Ryu, nineteen years old, only child of Chairman and CEO of PSOCK, the Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohona; first-born, Arashi Namikaze.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he scrolled down. If the page had gone to the trouble of mentioning a _'first-born'_ that only implicated there was another child. But with all the info on that sector of the clan there was no mention of a second child. Frowning he pulled up the page he had used to get Kakashi's info and typed in Namikaze.

His paranoia was flaring up and two seconds later it was confirmed.

Only the information on Arashi was displayed.

What. The. Fuck.

There had to be something else. Somewhere. Closing his eyes for a second then opened them with a steely resolve taking forerunner in his mind. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

...  
 _ **Somewhere on the camp…**_.

"Have you found it? "

" Yes." was the short answer.

"And?"

"He's perfect for us."

"Based on? "

"This." a sheet of paper was handed over.

Eyes skimmed over the information printed on the sheet. It got to the bottom and flew open.

"He's..."

"Yes."

A malicious smirk crossed the first one's face. "Perfect."  
..

* * *

 ** _Next_ _day; Hokkaido Keys_**

For some reason Sasuke couldn't shift his gaze from the abnormally pensive Hyuuga. His mind constantly going over the statement Neji had said to him about not being prepared for... _something_ , while his eyes constantly tracked every movement of the Hyuuga through every class documenting all his actions.

Sasuke was disturbed and he didn't like it.

Even though a part of his mind was absently recording the info that the lecturer was giving them the majority of his thought processes was focusing on what has happened between him and Neji the day before.

Neji was always the one who was prepared for anything. If there was one trait of the moonlit eyed teen that Sasuke admired (and secretly envied) it was his gift of quickly ascertaining any situation he was in and react accordingly.

Sasuke shifted uneasily. They were in a new environment, with a new status quo, one he expected to be free of hidden agendas so what on earth was making Neji apprehensive?

He was itching to dig it out of the Hyuuga but he knew that currently he had lost every inch of grace or leniency with Neji.

Talk about burnt bridges.

Snorting to himself he twirled his pen scanning the other two in the room. Gaara, as usual, was silently staring at the lecturer. Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt. He had never really set the record straight with the boy who he had, (and on some platonic level still) cared for. He fought the urge to thump his head against the wall behind him in disgust. One way or another he was going to level with the Sabaku.

His gaze then shifted to Shikamaru. The Nara genius as usual had his head firmly planted in his cradle of his arms with the appearance of being firmly asleep but Sasuke knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Shikamaru, even though he didn't have an eidetic memory he damn well had something extremely close to it. The boy processed information like a supercomputer; sorting out the information he needed into a shortest algorithm and discarded the rest that he determined was not even worth his attention.

Despite it all he had been given the chance to interact with people who had gained and retained his respect...even with all their various and _slightly_ abnormal quirks. Sasuke gave himself a rare smile. Underneath it all he felt lucky.

...

It was now or never.

The niggling feeling that had been haunting him for the past five hours had evolved into a desperate need to know what exactly Neji was worried about. The last class ended, they had about twenty minutes before evening athletics and Sasuke couldn't take it any more.

Backing the Hyuuga up in the empty space he grated out, "What exactly is bothering you."

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Neji stared at him for a moment then his lips slipped into a half smile. "Am I that obvious?"

"To me, yes." Sasuke grated out arms crossed over his chest. "What is it Neji?"

The Hyuuga seemed to deflate for a split second, pale lids lowered over moonlit eyes. "There is a system here, a hierarchy of sorts. They call them th-"

"Inzei," Sasuke filled in for him, "I know. What's it got to do with you?"

"The leader, the Namikaze, approached me and offered me a place in his... little club." Neji answered honestly, "…But under a catch...he wanted me to be a link to my family's law firm."

Black eyes shot open, "He wants you to be a -"

Neji nodded wordlessly.

"Please don't tell me he threatened you." Sasuke asked grimly.

A grim smile was his answer.

"That motherfucking bastard." Sasuke growled. "So clearly he thinks that because we came from a reform camp he thinks he can say jump and we'll ask how high."

Neji brushed back a stand of hair from his eyes. "He's a Namikaze, what do you expect?"

"What else did he offer you?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"An alternate future." Neji answered shortly.

Sasuke blinked but wasn't going to ask. He just grunted. "If he approaches you anymore, tell me."

The look that Neji gave him then made something in his gut coil tightly. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Neji replied softly before walking off. His last words floated back to Sasuke, "Just that you have that look again".

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Library 12:00 -1:00 p.m.**_

Sasuke massaged his throbbing temples. Another hour of searching had ended up with nothing.

There was no mention of another Namikaze child but something in Sasuke's mind was damn sure there was one. Had the clan disowned one of their own or had he died while young?

Shutting down the computer Sasuke rose up and silently made his way back to the dorm pausing just for a minute to look at the moon.

Running a hand through his hair he resolved to somehow try to contact Naruto as soon as possible.

* * *

The door to the study hall was knocked on and a uniformed aide said, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

He looked up," Yes?"

"Two packages arrived for you. You can collect them at Admin."

"Thank you." he murmured while wondering what was going on. He had just asked Itachi to send him one parcel, so how did he end up getting _two_?

He turned to meet the contemplative eyes of Shikamaru and Gaara who had both paused from their debate.

"Excuse me." he murmured and got up.

At Admin he explained the situation and was given an affirmative answer that, yes, he did receive two packages.

"May I see them?" He asked.

"Sure, " the aide said and after disappearing into a small room for a moment then returned with two parcels in his hands. The first was clearly a flat white rectangular courier-box, the second smaller and square, wrapped in brown paper.

"Sign here. " he was told.

Scribbling his name on the dotted line he took both parcels and left to go to the privacy of the empty dorm. Settled on his bed he took the larger one first and opened it. As expected it had his MacBook, Samsung phone and a scribbled note, " _ **Take care of yourself, foolish little brother."**_

He snorted.

The second package was next. He titled it every way to possible discern if it contained something dangerous, he even shook it slightly but didn't hear anything suspicious. Lips pressed together he carefully unwrapped the covering and extracted a small carved box.

He went still. Memories of another mysterious box resurfaced in his mind. A sinister smile was tugging at his lips. If this was from who he thought it was from…

Unafraid now, he opened the box and smiled. Nestled in the bottom on a base of red velvet was a thick platinum ring. Taking up the trinket he tilted it to the light and nearly dropped it. Carved in center was the Uchiha symbol but running both edges of the circumference was a glistening line.

 _ **Diamond**_.

The ring was embedded with double lines of twenty-four carat pure diamond. Sasuke blinked hard.

He didn't even have to guess what the absentee message was.

Clasping the heirloom in his palm he whispered, "Thank you, Uncle."

...

* * *

 _ **Dorm room. 9:00 p.m. lights out.**_

Sasuke closed his fatigued eyes. The event so the day were taking a toll on him that he hadn't expected. Burrowing his head in the pillow he willed himself to sleep. Asleep, images, ethereal and having the consistency of smoke flittered behind his closed eyelids.

Until one, singular one, solidified.

 _Luminous, ephemeral grey eyes were mere inches from his._

 _Eleven year old Sasuke stared at the moonlit eyes above him, with tendrils of mahogany hair making a curtain around his head._

 _Neji's arms were braced above his head and the warm breath from his parted lips slithered across Sasuke's face. They had just finished one of the most intensive sparing sessions Sasuke had ever had.  
His lower extremities throbbed and ached like hell but he ignored it. _

_From the very moment they had been under the patronage of the Hyuuga clan Sasuke had developed a curious infatuation with Neji. That infatuation had grown to a crush, that crush had developed into a longing, that longing had evolved into lust._

 _Suddenly, he morphed into fifteen years old Sasuke._

 _And that hormonal teen couldn't take it anymore. Reaching up he yanked the Hyuuga's head down to froze for a moment, insanely unsure of what he'd just done until Neji moaned against his mouth and pushed back._

 _The kiss that followed literally obliterated everything in the Uchiha's young mind._

 _The cold floor of the Dojo was freezing his back but Sasuke couldn't care less about that. The object of his obsession was over him and kissing him back._

 _A small eternity later Neji pulled back, "I was wondering if you were ever going to do it. " An older Neji whispered in his ear._

 _Sasuke blinked." You mean you kne-"_

 _Neji smirked, "It was painfully obvious."_

 _"Bastard."_

 _Neji leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Give me ten minutes and I swear you will never call me that again."  
…._

Black eyes blinked open in the darkness of the dorm. He stifled the urge to snort at himself. It figured that the only time he would have dreamed about _that_ incident was after his mind was filled with thoughts about the Hyuuga.

Running a hand though his hair he sighed. After a moment he flopped on his stomach to try and go back to sleep even though he knew it was futile. Closing his eyes he settled himself to wait for the wakeup call.

* * *

In hindsight, he really should have expected this. By some fluke he was corralled on an empty classroom by the one person he didn't want to see... well at least not yet.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke asked lowly, his tone dark and still.

The blue haired teen smiled." With all your prodigious knowledge I'm kind of surprised that you have figured it out yet."

His patience was wearing thin but he was going to play dumb for a while. "Figure out what?" he snapped.

"With your level of intuition we are offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Of?" his voice was nearing lethal now while taking in the presence of the other two silent boys in the room, Kayuga Kimimaro and Shito Akimichi

The other looked unfettered, "To join us. We can assure you that if you do you won't have to worry a day in your life. "

Sasuke went still for a moment then snorted. "You have to be fucking with me."

"No." He said," we're not. "

"Then," he asked, "Why would you want a _convicted_ criminal to join you."

Ryu shrugged,"Semantics," he said, "Based on what you did with Orochimaru, you're brilliant and it's being wasted in this place. You don't know what that kind of brilliance paired with our connections would profit you."

Sasuke shook his head, "You know three months ago someone offered me the same thing."

"And what was your response?"

"With all your connections what do you think?" Sasuke asked sardonically.

The Namikaze smiled. "Let me guess, Orochimaru, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied, arms crossed against his chest, fists secretly clenched but his face not betraying anything. "And I highly doubt that you are any different."

"First of all," Ryu said "aside from the riches, the only thing that you would have gotten with him would be the lifetime curse of always have to watch your back for some newcomer to literally stab you in it. With our connections you wouldn't have to suffer that."

"But it's still shady, right."

Ryu titled his head, "I'd prefer the word clandestine.'

"In other words, 'illegal'." Sasuke pronounced soundly.

"Oh no." Ryu refuted, "What we do is...well _mostly_ strictly over the board... It just gains a little more profit than the defined way."

Sasuke sighed, "So corporate fraud, blackmail and embezzling, correct?"

"Crude, but that's the basis of it, yes."

"And you approached Hyuuga with this, haven't you?"

Ryu opened his mouth to answer but Sasuke beat him to it, "Save it. You want a pawn in his family's firm to 'conveniently' make any complaints against you disappear, right."

The Namikaze lips thinned, "Be very careful where you are going with this Uchiha."

Sasuke snorted, "If you think I'm going to rat you out, think again. I couldn't care less what you want to do with your substantial 'connections'. Be my guest, white collar your way into infamy. I just want to know why you would pick me out of all people. It's not like I have some major political connection or imperial favor so what exactly was your impetus for singling me out? "

Ryu grinned slyly, "Can't we just like you? "

Sasuke snorted," First strike."

A roll of eyes, "You're smart, we want to capitalize on that."

"Strike two." Sasuke said foot tapping on the floor.

Then the playful visage of the Namikaze scion changed into something feral, "Okay then...we want access to your grand-uncle."

Sasuke felt like the earth had opened up and swallowed him. "W.. What?"

...

* * *

A/N . **.'IDF'(1)- Israel Defence Force.**

 **REVIEW DAMNIT**


	5. Upping The Ante

**Chapter 5: Upping the Ante**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary** : Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.

 **A/N:** **And for all the novices reading this it will make no damn sense to you if you haven't read Summer Camp first**

 **#slapsself. I don't know why my mind has been...distracted lately. I had to replace Juugo in the previous chapters because Juugo is Itachi's assistant at work.**

 **Just because I had a slip up doesn't mean that this fic is going to go ape shit. The plot is solid, I promise you that. Faith people. And school is kinda kicking my ass.**

* * *

… _ **Previously….**_

Ryu grinned slyly, "Can't we just like you?"

Sasuke snorted," First strike."

A roll of eyes, "You're smart, we want to capitalize on that."

"Strike two." Sasuke said foot tapping on the floor.

Then the playful visage of the Namikaze scion changed into something feral, "Okay then...we want access to your grand-uncle."

Sasuke felt like the earth had opened up and swallowed him. "W... What?"

...

 _ **Now:**_

It was a testament to how much control Sasuke had over his mind in order to control his reaction; squashing the initial frantic wide eyed shock to swiftly forcing his expression into one of nonchalance.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ryu voice was absurdly congenial " Don't play coy, Uchiha. We know about your...esteemed uncle."

"I still don't know what the hell you're talking about." he pressed blankly.

Ryu rolled his blue eyes. "I'm talking about Uchiha Madara, current mafia kingpin and one leader of the Triads."

Sasuke felt like he'd just been dunked into liquid nitrogen. How... _**HOW**_ the _**HELL**_ had _**they**_ found out about something even the _**CIA**_ couldn't.

"I st-"

He was stopped by a laxly raised hand that waved at him dismissively. "Don't even try Uchiha, it demerits your intelligence. We know. Admit it."

Fuck.

Sasuke grunted. "Fine. Yes my uncle is alive but how the hell do you know of h-" something in Sasuke's mind slapped him, "... Those 'connections', right?"

Ryu grinned. "Now you're getting it."

"And pray tell, "Sasuke asked sweetly, "what do experts like yourselves would want with him?"

A smirk, "It always pays to have a professional as an ally."

Sasuke had to stifle his incredulous expression. If these novices though his octogenarian uncle would even think of being associated with them they were barking up the wrong damn tree.

His eyelids lowered, "Name your price because there is no way in hell I'm going to allow you access to my uncle."

A pronounced frown crossed Ryu's face. "What makes you think there is a price?"

"Just get it over with Namikaze. You're just guppies in a sea of hammerhead sharks. My uncle would chew you up and spit you out like cannon fodder if I even told him about your...proposal. There is nothing you can offer him that he hasn't had or done already, so whatever penalties you're going to threaten me with tell me now."

The aristocrat's son face went still. "One more chance Uchiha, join us or -"

"Or what?" Sasuke growled.

"We'll make your life hell."

"I'm pretty sure that I've gone through worse." he returned evenly.

Ryu's smile was borderline sadistic, "You personally, sure but what about your dear older brother."

Sasuke froze. _**Itachi**_.

The blue haired teen smiled, "So, what's your decision, Uchiha… Heads or tails?"

* * *

 _ **CIA headquarters Fairfax County Virginia, United States of America.**_ _ **9:46 p.m. central time**_

The number he was searching for was finally attainable. For the past twelve days he'd had to do some discreet searching, negotiating and gambling to get the elusive contact.

Smiling to himself in self- satisfaction Agent Nagato Uzumaki sauntered back to his desk, picked up his cell phone to place an international call.

The man was Richard Makoko; a reclusive sixty year old who was employed with the JDF for twenty-seven years as a lead investigator on major international cases. Currently he was retired, living in the Ebro district just outside Tokyo and moonlighting as a private detective when it pleased him.

He dialled the number and patiently waited for the answer.

"Hello?"

"Inspector Makoko I presume." Nagato said.

"Who is this?" came the immediate suspicious question." And how did you find me? "

"My name is Agent Nagato Uzumaki CIA agent, and I'm offering you a job."

Silence for a moment, "I'm retired."

Fingers drummed on the table before him, "I am perfectly aware of that but this particular assignment is of a very sensitive and imperative nature which needs to be expedited as soon as possible."

There was a pause, "My fees are subject to change."

Nagato smiled, "I promise you the funds will be more than appropriate."

A shuffle. "What's your name again?"

Nagato had no illusions that the man wasn't stalling so he could hack into the CIA database to research him but he answered anyway. "Uzumaki Nagato."

A small grunt. A moment later, "What can I do for you Special Agent Uzumaki?"

The operative smiled, "This is off record, and it's a personal matter... I need you to investigate the situation surrounding a relative of mine, an Uzumaki Naruto."

"You have to give me more details than that." was the quiet response.

"I expected that," Nagato said," please get a pen and paper... this might take a while. "

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido keys...**_

"So, what's your decision, Uchiha, heads or tails?"

Sasuke didn't even have to think, lips pressed together he clearly said, "Tails."

Blue eyes widened a smidgen, the returned to the normal size paired with a seemingly nonchalant shrug. "If that's your decision Uchiha, fine but be careful. It only get worse from here."

Turning to leave Sasuke casually threw over his shoulder, "I expected that, you can try your very best... but be warned, I'm not someone to fuck with..." Here he paused tone slipping to lethal, "and if you even try to hurt my brother, I promise you that you'll regret even the day you were born."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Well if so, game on, Uchiha."

...

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Class. Next day.**_

The essay topic was " _Choose one of the seven army core values that has an impression on you and expand on it."_

Sasuke mentally ran over the values, 'loyalty, duty, respect, selfless service, honour, integrity, and personal courage.

Which one...which...

Then a small smile crossed his face as he shook his head in caustic disbelief. There was only one that clearly resonated with his psyche. ' _ **Loyalty**_.' Obviously.

It was in his blood. It was his DNA. It was his life. Loyal to family, loyal to friends, loyal to Loyalty " _'Loyalty' to me is defined in two simple words, 'self-sacrifice.'. Whether it is towards your family, your friends or even to your country, sacrifice is the sole underlying motive of every action done._

 _It's takes an intricate amount of self-realization to know how much you can give up, how many of your own dreams, goals, in-_

...  
 _ **Mess hall, Hokkaido Keys. 5:39 pm dinner.**_

He pretended to ignore the piercing gaze he could almost literally feel raking over his skin.

And it seemed like three of the five people he was sitting with could feel it too. Neji, Shikamaru and Haku were decidedly uncomfortable. If Gaara wasn't absent he would have been the fourth.

Sasuke continued to blithely ignore the scathing glares skimming over his person, managing to hold a conversation with Bryce on the legal system in Tottenham while internally laughing sadistically at the pathetic attempt to intimidate him.

Oh these poor, stupid idiots. If they wanted an Uchiha on their side they really should have done their homework.

He grinned while stabbing an asparagus stalk. _'Let the games begin'_

…..

 _ **Mt. Fuji, lunch time, 12:35 pm**_

"Dude," Kiba grunted slamming his tray on the table." Are you some kind of chic magnet or what? "

"I d'nt kno' what the he' y're talkin' 'bout." Naruto replied mouth full of his new obsession, hand cut, and authentic traditional miso ramen noodles.

Kiba promptly bit into his doubled decked ham sandwich while rolling his eyes. "I mean, we've been here for a total of four days, _**FOUR**_ man, and I've heard that Arabic chic, TenTen's teammate, Dayna or something, she's talking about you like you're the best thing since sliced bread."

Naruto swallowed, "You mean Daya... And she's Israeli not Arabic."

A shrug, "What's the difference?"

Naruto chose to not comment while lifting the bowl to his face and slurp the rest of the broth down and released a spiced belch.

"Dude!" The Inuzuka complained a hand over his tray to shield his food."... Are you...ya' know… going to get it on with her?"

The army brat rolled his eyes and aimed a cuff to the tattooed teen. "Hell no," he refused. "In case you forgot I have a-."

Kiba's smirk was decidedly crafty as he cut in. "Yeah. You have a gorgon as a boyfriend."

Naruto refrained from clocking the Inuzuka one. "Sasuke's not that terrible." He defended.

"Tell that to yourself." Kiba ridiculed. "He only acts human when he's with you."

"You just don't know him." Naruto said while pushing up from the table.

"And I suppose you know everything." Kiba grunted polishing off his meal.

That simple statement prodded Naruto to take a moment to think. Yes, they had shared details of their lives and yes they had arguments, incidents and incredible sex, but they had skipped over a lot of stuff. Important stuff...secrets, fears, insecurities...stuff that could probably make or break them.

Deciding to dismiss the probing look by the other teen he smiled slightly," Yes, dog breath. I do. And how the hell did you hear that anyways? "

"I have my ways." Kiba boasted.

"Meaning you were lurking around the girl's common room to get a chance to talk with the blonde one." he taunted.

Kiba cursed while throwing his paper napkin to the blonde man. "Man, screw you. We're not all fitted with superhuman chic attracting powers like you. Some of us have to actually put in the work."

Naruto grinned. "Well that's good to know even though I honestly don't give a damn. But keep trying yeah, maybe one day you'll succeed."

The shaggy haired boy let out a huff. "Hey, I've heard that we can visit the nearby town whenever we want. Ya' want to go with me sometime, check out the local cuisine or something?"

"And by local cuisine you mean clubs. To be what huh, the wingman who eventually steals your girl, that is if you get one in the first place?" Naruto inferred a teasing smirk on his face.

The poisonous look Kiba shot at him just made the Uzumaki grin while slapping the Inuzuka on the back while getting up. "Sure bro. No prob."

Kiba squinted," Hey, where's the fire?"

A tan hand run through a shaggy blond head. "Nothing, I'm feeling stiff, I think I'm gonna go to S- block to stretch out."

"The field where you tortured me." A nonchalant shrug. "Okay then, I guess I'll find you at class."

With a tight smile Naruto walked off, hands shoved in his pockets while he went to the small field where he had sparred with Daya.

Completely abandoning the notion of physical exercise he placed his back against an old tree, slipped down to the roots just as he tilted his head up to peer through the leafy canvas and whispered. "Sasuke..."

...

 _ **Hokkaido keys. 12:42 pm**_

He'd had expected that balmy temperature would have sent a measure of tranquility into his system.

Wrong.

On some subconscious level he knew why he was nervous but also knew that logically, consciously, there was no rational, sane, reason to be.

But that didn't stop his right incisor to bite slightly into his cheek while his cell phone was pressed tightly on his left ear, left foot bouncing a nervous beat. It was the time after lunch when some cadets had free time or some ran errands. Sasuke, however, took the time to do something essential.

Contact Naruto.

It seemed like a small eternity before the other end of the line connected.

"Mt. Fujinomiya, Military Institution, Major Renée Laurent speaking, how may I help you?"

Sasuke released a tense breath," Konbanwa, my name is Uchiha Sasuke... is it possible for me to speak with Cadet Uzumaki Naruto? "

A shuffle," Are you his family member?"

Damn. "Not... exactly...Is that a problem?"

"Yes. Only certified contacts in the cadets file are allowed to speak with the person..." a pause, "... But what did you mean by 'not exactly'?"

Sasuke sighed, something in him rebelled but he would have to admit it.

Damn it again.

"Renée... would you count... a boyfriend... as family?"

A gasp. "Mai oui." She breathed in soft French." Where I come from, absolutely. I'll... I'll try to get him but it might take some time. Are you able to hold? "

Relived Sasuke replied," Yes. Thank you. "

"Okay, hold on. I'll be back. "

A click then soft, piano music was flowing through the connection. Sasuke sat down to wait. Habitually checking his watch to track the time.

...

 _ **Mt. Fuji**_

It was only by the tree's shadow against the sun that he remembered that the time was slipping by and he needed to go back to the camp proper. Class was about to resume.

Dusting his pants off he stretched and set off towards the front quad.

Only to be shoved in an empty tool shed. Getting his bearings Naruto turned to face his attackers. The four boys from orientation.

Blue eyes narrowed to slits. "What the hell do you want?"

In the corner of his eyes he watched one of the boys wrap a thick rope around his fists.

"Relax maggot, this is just initiation." The lead one said while holding out his hand for the rope which was swiftly handed over to him. "You don't get to be here without the official welcome."

"If you think that you can get away with this think again." was the low warning from the blonde teen.

Nodding to the boys in the room, he snapped the rope tight. "Oh we have. Many times."

 _ **Same Time: Mt. Fuji. 12:53 pm**_

Dorms no.  
Class no.  
Mess hall no.

Last resort, Renée knocked on the male common room and stuck her head in,"Is Uzumaki Naruto in here?"

The gathered cadets looked around, some shrugged and went back to chatting, and some, after a shake of their head, went back to their homework.

"No?" The aide asked. "Merde."

No response. Sighing she turned to exit and bumped into a shaggy brown haired boy.

"I'm sorry. You're not Uzumaki Naruto, are you? "

Kiba's eyebrow rose. "Nope, but he's my best friend. Why do you want him?"

"He has a call." She replied. If this guy wasn't the one she was seeking, it would be better to search somewhere else

"Who called?" Kiba asked.

Scanning her surroundings she absently murmured," Someone named Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba snorted, "That's his..." She shot him a warning look; Kiba immediately rebounded "That's his... whatever... But I did hear him say he was going to the small cali field, S-block."

She smiled in gratification, "Thanks-"

"Inuzuka Kiba." he inserted with a toothy grin.

"Thanks Inuzuka-kun." she said while hurrying off.

 _ **At the same time Mt. Fuji**_

"I'm going to give you one chance, after that I won't be responsible for my actions." Naruto growled

A snort, "Hold him."

Naruto felt four hands grabbed him and wrenched his arms around.

Then he reacted.

The second a hand reached at him Naruto grabbed at the wrist and twisted it hard to the point of breaking a bone.

" _ **Aaarrgggh**_." The boy screamed snatching his hand back and doubling over. Naruto didn't stop. He dropped down and swept kicked the other boy's feet from under him.

The sickly thud alone made him know that the boy's head had soundly met the cement floor. Hopping up he spun to face the leader when they heard this:

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Everyone went deadly still. The one on the floor got up in a panic. Facing the leader he hissed," Sora, what ar-"

"Shut up Tonbo." Sora growled, peering out the window. "Just play it cool."

Then the door was yanked open. The woman peered in the room and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Just talking madam." Sora said suavely. "Getting to know the newbies."

Her eyes ran over the group. "Huh. Shouldn't your noble intentions be done in a public place instead; like the common room?"

Sora smiled, "You're absolutely right. We just wanted some privacy, you know. We were just offering Naruto here a chance to join our group without the crowd. Can't afford the other cadets to get jealous."

Her scoff was decidedly disbelieving." Anyways." She turned to the blond, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes?" He answered.

She let out a sigh of relief. "You have a call. I'll accompany you to admin."

Naruto managed to conjure an over enthusiastic grin. "Sure." slapping a purposefully heavier than required hand on Sora's shoulder making the boy to lurch forward. "Next time, huh."

Walking out he faced the aid, "Who called?"

She smiled. "Someone claiming to be your...friend."

Naruto caught the small pause before 'friend' and immediately inferred it was Sasuke.

He smiled at her subtlety. "He told you, huh."

He was faced with a cheshire grin, "Oui, he did." while entering the building. "I've got to say, I wouldn't have pegged you for one at all."

Handing him the phone she pressed a button then smiled, "I'll be over there."

Naruto nodded. Placing the phone up to his ear he breathed, "Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Blue eyes closed for a second, something in his chest tightened. "Is something wrong?"

A snort, "No. And stop jumping to conclusions, dobe."

The tense sensation in his chest relaxed. "Then why this honor S'uke?"

A sigh, "I just wanted to talk to you but I'm on a deadline." he replied," Do you have a laptop?"

Cocking the headset between his head and his shoulder he replied, "No. Should I?"

"It would help." Sasuke replied, "Could you get one soon... I just want to talk to you, you know... privately."

"Awwww, miss me already?" Naruto teased.

A snort, "Don't get cocky, baka."

"So I take that as a yes." was hummed.

"I suppose it is," Sasuke conceded quietly. After a second he rebounded, "Just get one Naruto and have someone set up a Skype account for you. Mine is Shinigami9."

A golden eyebrow rose," The grim reaper? "

"The God of death actually."

"Uh huh." why did that sound absurdly appropriate. "Why?"

Naruto heard a shrug, "I was fourteen, pissed off and stupid. Let it go."

Naruto's sixth sense reared up. His intuition practically screamed that the Uchiha was holding something back.

"What's really wrong Sasuke?" He asked in a serious no-nonsense tone of voice. "Tell me the truth."

"Nothing Naruto. Christ, does everything I do seem to have some nefarious reason behind it? "Sasuke snapped.

"No, " Naruto softly replied, "but I know you, and you're lying to me again."

"Naruto, " a pause, the previously terse voice softened," it's just stress, okay. I'm just trying to get my feet under me... Just leave it for now please."

So there was something. "Sure."

A small huff.

"Sasuke," He murmured, sensing the conversation was about to end.

"Yes?"

"Stay strong." he finished quietly.

"... I'll try." was the hesitant answer.

Click.

Naruto stood there staring at the phones handset for a moment before he was snapped back to reality by the aide approaching him.

"Everything alright?" She asked taking the device from him.

Naruto met her inquisitive gaze with steady eyes," Renée, right? "

"Yes."

"Do you know where I can't get a laptop?"

* * *

Evening athletics was over, Sasuke had showered, redressed and was about to go to library to do some more research on the Namikaze debacle when he was strong armed into going with Jason and Bryce to the common room.

Haku was mysteriously absent.

Shrugging Sasuke decided that it couldn't hurt to see what was going on.

Fifteen minutes later he was wrong.

He was wrong, annoyed and immensely irritated.

What the hell was he doing wasting time (and mental sanity) by watching a group of boys heatedly debating why football is better than hockey or why Call of Duty was better than Halo. This situation only proved the fact that he could and would never understand the typical teenage boy's mentality.

"I'm going to take a walk." Sasuke said evenly, smoothly rising from the common room chair and making his way out of the building and into the cool air.

Hands shoved deep into his pockets he tilted his head up to the sky and allowed the ever present breeze to flutter his bangs.

Eyes lowered he smiled to himself depreciatingly. Six days, just six days and he was already feeling the crippling pangs of separation anxiety.

Pathetic.

He was supposed to be stronger than this. Closing his eyes he tried conjure what Kakashi would have said to him in a time like this. The silver haired man would probably have said something like _**"Buck up Uchiha. You know better than to give in to despondency."**_

His lips quirked. Good, but not enough. Turning around a random memory slithered through his head. The memory of when Naruto and he had talked in Kakashi's office after his...minor breakdown.

 _ **"..you may hold more secrets than what exactly happened at the Kennedy assassination and that's fine...I won't judge you...just ...just don't punk out."**_

 _ **Black eyes snapped to blue ones, "...don't...punk...out?"**_

 _ **"Yeah..." Naruto said seriously, "...do you not see the shit you pull in here?"**_

A wry smile crossed the raven's face. Trust the totally unconventional 'advice' from the army beat to be the one source of strength to snap his head back into place.

Walking aimlessly he trailed the circumference of the front quad and then turned around. He vaguely remember one of the older boys talking about an old abandoned Shinto shrine somewhere in the backgrounds of the campus, built there by some traditionalists.

He thought about it for a moment. What the hell was there to lose? Longing for some measure of culture he, with a shrug, set out to find it.

 ** _...five minutes later_**

It seemed like some benign but paradoxically cruel being was orchestrating this meeting and, to his eternal mortification, laughing about it.

Standing silently in front of the shrine was the one person he ironically wanted to see and was dreading it.

For a infinitesimal moment Sasuke hesitated. The short redheads back was turned away from him, giving him the perfect opportunity to just walk away but something in his mind slapped him.

"Don't punk out." The blonde had said.

And he damn sure wasn't going to. Softly approaching the Sabaku, Sasuke softly tapped him in the shoulder. Gaara turned to him, pale lids halfway lowered over emerald orbs.

The two stood in silence for a tense moment before Sasuke broke. "Gaara, I'm not entirely sure what to say to you except the fact that I've been a total asshole."

Gaara lips twisted into a half smile. "I'm certainly not arguing you on that but... you don't have to justify yourself to me."

An obsidian eyebrow rose, "I don't?"

Gaara just shook his head, "No."

The Uchiha shifted, this was painfully awkward. "I still think that I ne-"

"To set the record straight," Gaara interrupted smoothly," Like I said, it's not necessary. Sasuke, I meant what I said weeks ago, we're too alike, you can't be content with someone who is exactly like you." he paused, green eyes dimming slight. ".. I'm not going to lie, losing you did hurt but I... it was inevitable."

"I'm still feeling guilty." Sasuke murmured, fingertips reaching up to skim over a pale cheek. "Forgive me?"

A small smirk, "That's doable...if you best me in a chess match tonight when the masses are at the theater."

Sasuke grinned, "Deal."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji 6:45 pm, after evening athletics. S- block field.**_  
...

"Krav Maga was started by a young Jewish athlete named Imi Lichtenfeld." Daya said, legs folded under her on the grassy ground, dark eyes facing the blue ones before her.

"The primary goal in Krav Maga is to neutralize the immediate threat as quickly as possible and to ensure your own safety. Your aim is to incapacitate your attacker as soon as possible with minimal damage to your person. Pretty much anything goes in Krav Maga. You can't worry about strict fighting etiquette or rules when your life is on the line. You do whatever you have to do. It's straight up survival tactics which means you are allowed to get dirty and down with the fight. "

Naruto's lips twisted into a small smile," I think it's really 'down and dirty', Daya."

Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment before a nonchalant shrug. "Whichever."

She stood up just as a gust of cool wind fluttered her t-shirt to bare a sliver of her flat toned stomach to the blonde teen before her.

Naruto swallowed hard but then swiftly shot his eyes to her face, fighting the urge to look otherwise.

"First rule of all, keep it simple. There aren't complicated, katas or patterns in Krav Maga. Just simple strikes, holds, and blocks. Simultaneous defense and attack are the essential makeup of the style meaning that you neutralize your opponent while defending yourself. Ready? "

Naruto nodded unfolding his own frame to stand and face her.

"I'm going to show you some simple defense stances and blocks. After you master the defense we'll graduate to attacks, okay." She stepped back, eyes dancing with a mischievous superior light.

No answer.

A beat. "Hey?"

He snapped back, stomach coiling after recognizing the eerie resemblance of that particular emotion Sasuke always had that currently was in her eyes.

" Uh, sure." Naruto replied mentally slapping himself to get his head in the game while narrowing his focus on her and pushing the riotous emotion to the back of his mind. "Let's start."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido keys. Common Room 8:45 pm.**_

...  
This felt normal.

This was familiar.

The silent respect, the mutual give and take, the match of intuition, the mental challenge, a meeting of equal minds.

Scanning the half empty board he planned out the next move. Five pieces were available, his queen, rook, king, knight and pawn. It was risky but probably worth it. Sasuke castled with one move only to see Gaara smirk and topple his king with a rook.

Damn. He had been hoping that the redhead wouldn't have seen that. But then he shook his head. How could he have not expected the tactical genius to not capitalize on a clearly obvious opportunity?

"You lose." Gaara produced simply.

Sasuke slumped back, and petulantly flicked his rook over. "Yeah, I guess."

Looking up at the other he paused. "Are we..."

The Sabaku smirked, "Besides the fact that you've lost and I suspect that you had deliberately fumbled the game ...yes...we are."

Black eyes met placid green ones and there he saw, acceptance, and that was all what he needed.

"Thank you." he replied sincerely.

Gaara just nodded.

Looking up Sasuke raised a hand to massage the tense tendons in the back of his neck and scanned the room just as Gaara said, "We'd better go, and they might be coming back now."

Sasuke stood up. "Yeah, I agree. That movie should be ending soon."

Pushing off from the table between them Sasuke faced the other boy while walking into the darkening night. "You don't have any affections for the arts, do you?"

"Unless you meant the Art of War, then no." was the bland reply.

A shake of black bangs paired with a knowing smirk. "I figured."

Entering the empty dorm room Sasuke turned to go to the bathroom when Gaara stopped him with a firm hand.

"What?" He asked confused.

Mutely Gaara nodded to his cells corner of the room. Following Gaara's gaze Sasuke looked up and froze.

Upended on his bunk was every item of clothing he had. Everything stitch of clothing was dumped on the pale cream sheets. The boxes of his chest of drawers were open, empty and on the floor beside the bed.

Then the rush happened. Groups of chatting and rough housing boys streamed through the doors. Sasuke still stood immobile.

He dimly recognized when Byrce, Haku and Jason neared him.

"That freak was just we-" Jason stopped dead, jaw dropped. "Dude..."

"Bloody hell." Bryce whispered.

A moment. Sasuke felt a hand touch him. It was Haku.

"Sasuke?"

Silence.

The question was repeated.

"Dude?" Jason said, edging near the mess. "What the hell? "

Adversely Sasuke grinned, feeling absurdly giddy. He threw his head back and laughed.

He was intensely aware that the majority of the people looking on were staring at him wondering about the sanctity of his mind

Controlling himself he grinned, " _Game fucking on."_

...

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have blatantly stolen a quirk of NCIS's Ziva David, where she gets English idioms mixed up and I've thought it cute so I've allotted it to Daya.**_

 _ **Peace y'all. And REVIEW DAMMIT.**_


	6. Line In The Sand

**Chapter 6: Line In The Sand**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary** : **Sequel to 'Summer camp' "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N 1: Dammit, I had to adjust a chapter AGAIN. Konohamaru wasn't supposed to be mentioned in the chapter 4 AT ALL. Please just obliterate the memory of Konohamaru in your minds. It never happened.** **  
You people must be asking yourselves what the hell is wrong with me, right? (Personally I'm asking myself the same question) Things have been kinda topsy-turvy lately but if you people have some measure of faith on me, I will deliver. My sincere apologies. I promise, these lapses, they won't happen again.**

 **Cookies to everyone who reads and reviews this and have an inordinate amount of patience.**

 **A/N 2: The bold and italics are** **indicative of French being spoken.** **.**

 **...** **  
Disclaimer 2 : If anyone finds something even slightly disturbing about my depiction of the Muslim/Jews affiliation, please know that I have absolutely no reason to discriminate. Peace y'all.**

 **Weird note: The mental techniques I have put in here are some of the ones that I personally have used while breaking down complex info.** **  
**...

* * *

Fifteen hours ago...

Dude?" Jason said, edging near the mess. "What the hell? "

Adversely Sasuke grinned, feeling absurdly giddy. He threw his head back and laughed.

He was intensely aware that the majority of the people looking on were staring at him wondering about the sanctity of his mind

Controlling himself he grinned, "Game fucking on."

 _ **Hokkaido keys. The next day . 12:36 pm.**_

Sasuke was ecstatic.

His mind was currently orbiting the moon with how delighted he was. He was actually...gleeful.

The gauntlet had been thrown and the Uchiha would be damned to not rise up to the challenge. He was so anxious to respond that he was actually fidgeting.

The amount of adrenaline that had rushed through his veins last night, surging through his mind, giving him an insane mental high, completely launching him out of his previous despondent funk and into hyperactivity was akin to a sudden arctic mountain avalanche, invigorating every nerve end in his body. Even now, hours later, the rush still hadn't dissipated.

And it couldn't have happened in a better time.

He hadn't slept even a second during the whole night. The shock factor alone made Sasuke extremely thankful for all the mental exercises he had practiced in the past. Especially control.

Last night, every single person in the room was clearly anxious, watching closely to see his reaction to the 'prank'. Sasuke knew they were expecting to see an angry outburst but, he, instead of showing his real emotion (which was elated) put up a mild, seemingly unaffected attitude, and with a small caustic smile on his face took to calmly putting the chest of drawers back in order, refolded his clothes then still, deceptively calm, took a soothing shower.

Under the warm spray of the water, alone and secluded, his agile mind ran at warp speed, surveying his options, sifting through possible scenarios of what his responding move should be.

There was no question about it. He was damn sure going to push back. An act like that, though mildly offensive, was one that fully deserved an equal reaction, but the looming blockade before him was, which method was he going to use.

Retaliate physically or mentally? Which one... Which one...

When he came back to the dorm , just by their looks alone, he knew that the rest of his cell were wondering what was going on with him but with a slight smile he shrugged it off as just inevitable hazing.

The morning activities: calisthenics, breakfast and classes passed like an ethereal spectre before him. With this new situation enveloping his mental powers, it was needless to say that paying strict attention in classes had taken a temporary backseat to planning his still uncalcified comeback.

A physical retaliation in the form of pranks for pranks would look normal, but to Sasuke it screamed juvenile; immensely and immeasurably pathetic.

And besides, how would he have access to Ryu in the first place? He'd learned that all the Inzei had private rooms courtesy of dear old family money, and even if he did get access to the Namikaze's room, what was he going to do, anyways, super glue his furniture to the floor? And if he was correct with his assessment of Ryu, it was more likely that he had gotten some sorry flunky to do the deed, not himself.

Still, even if he knew who that sucker was... physical retaliation? Pathetic.

He was more comfortable attacking mentally; after all it was his strongest suit, but the issues were, how and with what, even who if it came to that point.

It was break time now and Sasuke, pretending to read through a excerpt from an international peacekeeping treaty (that in truth he was suppose to fully analyze for the quiz in two days), was tapping his pen as he mentally ran through the ideas flitting through his mind.

If he only had more information on the Namikaze family he could leverage that or if he had solid proof of any of the Inzei's underhanded activities, especially Ryu's, that would be a serious bullet in his gun.

But no, since he had none of those, yet, he needed to start in an unexpected avenue, something no one would see coming. A complete blindside.

He paused and closed his eyes.

In his mind he conjured up a large blackboard and mentally scribbled at the top 'Inzei' .

Mentally drawing a line under it he listed the names of the current members of the 'club'. The ones that had accompanied Ryu in the room were a stout boy Akimichi Shito and silver headed Kaguya Kimimaro.

For all accounts, to him, the Inzei was an organization, made of two factions, the existing old and the incorporated new. New teens that spanned the spectrum of aristocracy from all the five countries. Most of them, Sasuke assumed, didn't even know what Ryu had done and those ignorant pawns were fair game and probably the weakest.

Sasuke was going to deal with this the same way large corporate companies dealt with encroaching competition. Deduce the weakest link and exploit it . After all a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link, and Sasuke smiled sadistically, the weakest link, in the Inzei chain was probably a seventeen year old kid, the newest addition to the 'club', a Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Sasuke idly pressed the next button in his iPod, starting to go over everything he had learned about the boy.

Konohamaru was the orphaned grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of the three current Senators of Kohonagakure. Apparently the boy had been placed in private boarding schools all his life until he, just by watching a G. I. Joe movie firmly decided to be a soldier. It was rumored that the aged Senator had to pull some major political strings to get his underaged grandson accepted in the program.

Sasuke shook his head in sarcastic wonder: spoiled kids, young, wide-eyed, impressionable and extremely gullible. Idly flipping a page of the book before him, by some fluke, he actually paid attention to the lyrics of the song reverberating in his ears.

" _'y'all explain what kind of land is this when a man has plans of being rich, But the bosses plans is wealthy?  
Dirty money scheme, a clean split is nons-"_

Sasuke snorted. If this was an example of cruel confirmation, the song, Guilty all the Same by Linkin' Park blaring in his ears was assuredly it.

" _It's insane  
Even corporate hands is filthy  
They talk team and t-"_

If he could...persuade... Konohamaru into liking him that could probably afford him a foothold in. He could have an ally in the enemy's camp.

Problem was, how.

He needed more information in Konohamaru. Everything, starting with his class schedule, then work up to his likes, dislikes, hobbies, interests and infatuations.

Getting up he closed his textbook, pulled his earbuds from his ears and with a silent nod to heavily debating Shikamaru and Bryce he left the room.

Even though class was soon to resume he left with one word reverberating in his mind:  
'Reconnaissance.'

…..

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji, 3: 15 pm.**_

Rough fingers clenched the pen for a second before meeting the paper and ticking off the box adjacent to 'Arabic' .

Peach lips twisted in a grim smile. Naruto didn't know if it was some kind of absurd nostalgic tribute to Aaliyah why he had just chosen that particular language to be studied.

Rationally he tried to reason it out as the fact that he already knew English, Spanish, French and Russian, the "cookbook languages" so why not try something new, something exotic.  
But the real reason he knew was because he was still riddled with crippling guilt. It might be simple but if there was even one thing he could do to keep her memory alive he was damn sure going to do it. On that same trail of thought, he didn't even want to think of what he would do to Kyuubi if he saw the sadistic redhead again.

Slinging his backpack over his left shoulder, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking up to the dorm to change.

Classes were over and it was the time when he had cajoled Renée into being his chauffer to the local town. Initially she had differed but after a pensive moment agreed just assuring the teen that she would find some way to make their trip officially sanctioned. The goal, getting the hardware that Sasuke had basically ordered him to get.

The Uchiha had seemed mostly unaffected while talking to the blonde but Naruto had a unique way of deciphering Sasuke-isms. Something was clearly bothering the Uchiha and Naruto was getting frustrated with not knowing what it was.

The reason; in the small time frame when he had really gotten to know the raven, (well as much as Sasuke had opted to divulge) he'd had developed a intense protective attitude towards the Uchiha. Just like he always did with everyone he counted as important to him.

To most of the people around him Sasuke seemed stoic, haughty, unaffected and unbreakable but to Naruto, the Uchiha, underneath it all, was...very vulnerable.

Shaking his head to dislodge those unhelpful thoughts, he turned his mind to focus on the fact that Sasuke had actually reached out to him. That basically shouted that all was not lost, it wasn't perfect but it could be worked on.

Placing his backpack beside his bed he rummaged through his clothes, mechanically choosing the most decent ones hoping that he didn't come off as hopeless to Renée.

This morning, after his asking about the trip, she the twenty-something Frenchwoman, had smiled and nodded a firm affirmative and told him to meet her when classes were over. It seemed that upon his request yesterday she had put in an requisition slip, excusing Naruto from the evening activities and assuring the powers-that-be that Naruto was in capable hands.

Slipping on a tight white tank and dragging a blaring orange and blue striped hoodie over his head allowing it to settle against his acid washed jeans, he ran a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to tame the spiky golden locks. After a futile minute he gave up, grabbed his wallet and walked out.

In a few minutes he was standing before the Admin building; hand on the doorknob, but for some reason, he turned to face the dying sun and watched as the faint tendrils of dark blue were creeping into the rosy golden sunset.

"Naruto-kun?"

Startled, he spun around hand flying up to the back of his neck embarrassed to have been caught stargazing.

The major's perfect arched eyebrow rose a smidgen, **"** _ **Es tu bien?**_ (1)" not realizing that she'd slipped into her native language.

" _ **Bein sûr.(2)**_ " he replied immediately with a mischievous smile.

Her eyes widened and her lips slipped open in delight.

Naruto was about to give a shit eating grin when the level of maniac light that sprung into her eyes made him reconsider.

Holding his hands up in a pleading gesture he said, "Renée-."

The look she gave him made him immediately shut up. "We'll take my car and from now on we talk in François, comprendre?"

With all his observations in multiple hostile situations Naruto was an expert at choosing his battles and with this particular one he knew putting up a resistance was completely futile so with a subjected voice said a clear, "Yes Ma'am."

... _  
Town Center.. "The Hub" Electronics store._

 _ **"If you don't mind me asking, "**_ Renée said walking slowly through the rows of gadgets at the premier electronic store smack in the town centre."How did you two meet?"

Naruto squinted at the selection of electronics before him, high end laptops, tablets, smart phones, smart watches even smart-goggles and glasses.

It was painfully obvious that he knew little to nothing about anything with a OS. He wasn't totally ignorant per se, he just wasn't that infatuated with technology.

He firmly decided that if he didn't find anything meeting the basic requirements in the next few minutes he was going to yell may day.

 _ **"Huh?"**_ he asked, not completely concentrating on her question.

 _ **"You and your boyfriend,"**_ she reiterated, " _ **How'd you meet?"**_

Naruto squinted at the gadget before him, **"We met at a rehab center for juvenile delinquents."** he said plainly with a shrug. There was no point in hiding it, was there.

" _Oh."_ She said edging up to him to peer at the laptop before him, " _ **He seems nice."**_

Naruto had to hold back a derisive snort _ **, "Try telling that to the people I came here with."**_

Her eyebrows rose, " _ **Why?"**_

He hedged, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Let's just say... he isn't the typical people person."

She nodded in sympathy, _**"I know the feeling."**_ she said running her fingertips over a sleek silver console. _**"My younger brother Gérard stopped speaking to us when he was fourteen years old. He didn't utter a single word to us for three years; he'd completely shut himself off from the whole world. At one time we thought he'd taken an religious oath of silence.**_

 _ **My parents took him to all kinds of psychologists to make him open up. Eventually, when he did he told us that it was because when he was fourteen he realized that he was bisexual and hadn't known what to do."**_

" _ **Funny,"**_ Naruto mused, _**"I'm bi, so it's not that surprising. Realizing that you're attracted to both sexes isn't easy."**_

 _ **"Yes,"**_ she concurred, " _ **and it's worse if your family is orthodox Catholic."**_

Naruto winced. _**"Ouch."**_

Turning to the direction of the front desk he called out in English. "Hey mister, need some help here."

The store clerk, a short, stocky pasty toned man with horned rimmed glasses and a permanent imbedded furrow between his eyes, approached them. Pushing the spectacles up a notch he added, "I'm Marco, how may I help?"

"I need a laptop," Naruto explained simply, "You know for games, video chats and stuff."

Smack!

"And your assignments also." Renée added curtly.

"Dammit woman, that hurt." The army brat griped while massaging his stinging arm. "And yeah, that too."

"Well, " The man said, "The HP Pavillion DC7T is very good or the Apple's MacBook Pro. It really depends on what you are comfortable with; something stationary like a standard console or a transitional one, like a tablet and keyboard."

Naruto shook his head, hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie. "That's good and whatever, but I just really want something that I can use to talk to my boyfriend."

The second he said the word 'boyfriend' the man's face twisted for a moment before he marshaled his expression into neutrality. Naruto, glibly pretended he hadn't seen it.

"Then you need something with an excellent high-def web cam. I'd recommend the Lenovo ThinkPad, epic battery life, excellent software and large keyboard."

A shrug of broad shoulders, "One more thing..." he said, "I'm not that good with delicate stuff... I tend to...break stuff when I'm frustrated."

Marco's eyes squinted," Well, we can fit it with a hard half galvanized and fluid resistant case."

"Can it survive a thirty foot fall? "

" Based on the fact that we mostly sell it to traveling journalists it's very likely." he replied.

"And being smashed against a wall? "

An amused look. "Again, most likely. Do you want it?"

A shrug. "Yeah fine."

"Right this way." he led the blond to a rotating cabinet and selected the console. Reaching under to the shelves under it he extracted a thick galvanized looking rubber case and placed that on top. Taking the whole bundle he walked to the till.

"Latest edition, two point five Gigahertz core, four gigabyte RAM, seven thousand two hundred RPM hard dri-"

"That's fine." Naruto cut in not even half way interested in the techno babble. "I'll take it."

Pushing up his glasses the technocrat asked. "Any accessories, like a traveling bag or headphones, stylus maybe?"

Naruto glanced at Renée wide eyed, she tutted, "Yes, all three."

Some clicks on the computer, "That will be 89,209 yen in all."

Silently Naruto pulled out his wallet and handed him a debit card. It was the one that he had lodged the five million yen in that the state had given him and never thought about it again.

Seems it was of some use now. The items packed securely in a traveling case he signed the receipt and took his copy.

Nodding to Renée he turned back to the salesman, leaned on the counter and genially said, "Thank you, but a word of advice, you might want to check yourself. Not all of us homos are deviants."

The man's mouth opened to refute but Naruto ignoring him turned away to face Renée and grinned. "Ready? "

"Absolutely."

Walking out the store Naruto glanced over at her and smiled, "You hungry, cause I'm starving . I could literally eat an elephant."

"Shouldn't we go back to the camp? " she worried as they approached the car.

Slinging an arm around the woman's shoulders he grinned."Yeah, probably, but I kinda want to rebel, and I want to thank you properly. "

She snorted while unlock the Prius. "Okay, I guess. But we have only two hours after that your free paper is going to be burned."

"Fine," he replied looking out the window, "Any ramen restaurant around here?

* * *

….

 _ **Hokkaido Keys 3:46 pm.**_

Getting the information on Konohamaru was going to be a challenge. There were two options Sasuke had come up with.

First was that the school had a innovative internal system where each cadet was assigned a ID number and a online account that tracked each their progress and recorded their info, including their assignments, grades, class schedule, extracurricular activities, merits and demerits, sanctions and so on.

The problem was that he didn't know Konohamaru's ID number and if he did and accessed the account, the system would immediately record the time.

If by happenstance the boy then chose to log in he'd immediately know that someone had either accessed his account or hacked it. And that would only lead to an intense internal investigation.

And that was one messy situation Sasuke seriously wanted to avoid.  
It seemed like the only way to get the information he needed was the second option, to either stalk the kid or inveigle one of his classmates to divulge the info.

The latter was the lesser evil. Sighing Sasuke set out to find one of someone who knew the boy. Someone with similar attributes, someone who had been accepted in the program with certain conditions and limitations. Someone in the same category.

Then a name sprung up before him like a blaring neon sign: Han.

... _**  
The Military Gears Supply Shed, Hokkaido keys. 4:05 pm.**_

"And you're sure." Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Han confirmed while rolling up a barbed net. "He haunts the library every evening for hours, something about needing to impress his family or something."

'Well,' Sasuke thought, 'if I had come from one of those families I'd probably do the same.'

"Okay, thank you." he replied turning away but turned back to casually ask. "By the way, do you work here or something?"

Han nodded, "It's one of the stipulations of my acceptance." he paused for a second, "... Why were you interested in Konohamaru anyways? "

"He's from Kohonagakure, like me. Not much of the cadets here are from my hometown." he smoothly lied.

"Oh." Han said shrugging while wrapping up another net, "Okay. Tell him I said hi."

"Will do." Leaving the shed Sasuke checked his watch and decided the exact time to 'accidentally' meet the kid.

In the meantime he needed to let out all the trapped energy, and besides, it was nearly time for evening athletics anyways.

Reaching his dorm he quickly changed into pair of sweat bottom and a loose black t-shirt and made his way to the in-house gym.

Entering the seemingly unoccupied space he started to stretch out when a small thump made him look around one of the the dividers.

It was Haku.

The orphan was dressed only in a pair of loose fitting pants and was shirtless. Sasuke blinked. He hadn't expected the feminine boy to have that much lean muscle tone.

Haku was systematically and fluently working on a life like human dummy, striking specific places Sasuke knew (based on the experiences with Neji) held fatal pressure points.

The Momochi lips were pressed right tightly, his long hair banded severely back into a high ponytail and his eyes never shifting from his target.

His intensity made the Uchiha shiver. Sasuke, after a minute, quietly left the scene and returned to his own division to start his own workout, clearly realizing that there was more to Haku that he had thought.

"I wonder what else is there to him .. " he mused.

…..

 _ **Hokkaido Keys 6: 36 pm. Library.**_

"...twelfth century, Chinese gunpowder invented...eighteen twenty five, percussion cap gun made by Reverend John Forsythe.. .nineteen oh three..first automatic rifle... " a sigh, "This is impossible." Konohamaru sighed walking down the aisle, face firmly tucked into a book . "There is no way I'm going to remember all this."

From his secluded place in the library's aisle Sasuke smirked and quietly whispered to himself, 'Game on'

Konohamaru continue to blindly walk down the corridor just as Sasuke stepped back deliberately placing himself in the way of the distracted teen.

"Mr. Warren is goi-" He collided into Sasuke and they both stumbled.

"Oh shit," The brown haired boy cursed, regaining his balance and extending a hand to Sasuke. "I'm so sorry. Wasn't looking. You okay?"

" Oh." Sasuke murmured, "No worries, I wasn't paying attention either."

The kid blushed sticking a hand out, "Sarutobi Konohamaru."

Sasuke glanced down at the hand then back up, "I'm sorry I don't shake hands but I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The kids eyes went wide, "T-the _**THE**_ UCHIHA SASUKE!?"

Internally Sasuke grinned while outwardly he just blankly stared.

" _ **The Uchiha Sasuke,"**_ The kid babbled, "The one who sent Orochimaru to prison. That Sasuke?"

The raven just slowly arched an eyebrow, "Yes," he said slowly.

"Oh man! " Konohamaru gushed, brown eyes like stadium bulbs. "Nobody told me that you were here. It's so awesome to meet you! You're like some kind superhero, dude! "

Sasuke snorted. Looking down he bent and scooped up the forgotten open textbook. With a quick scan of the page he said ; "You were studying the evolution of fire arms, correct?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?" Sasuke said, holding out the closed book towards the boy. "That's a second month topic."

Konohamaru sighed, "My grandfather, well he's kinda...strict and hard to please. I just want to impress him."

"Hmmm." Sasuke hummed, "I could help you with this...that's if you want it."

The kid looked like fireworks had just exploded before him. "Would you? Oh my god, thank you!"

Sasuke gave a small smile while turning to an empty table.

"Wait, " the Sarutobi said hesitantly, "weren't you doing something else? "

"Not really. I was just killing time trying to find some pleasure reading. I was bored."

The kid hesitated for a second then shrugged and pulled up a seat beside the raven. "Okay. Again, thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Smiling tightly Sasuke placed the book between them and started. "So about the-"

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji 6: 27 pm. S- Block**_

"Again." Daya ordered, "A little higher this time."

Naruto raised a hand and wiped a sheet of sweat from his forehead. The evening was cool but the exercises Daya gave him were damn hard. How the hell had she learned all this at sixteen?

Repeating the move (which was to escape a two handed choke from behind) he waited for her approval before flopping down on the ground and sighed. "Your brothers must be fucking robots or goddamn aliens."

She snickered, "They were hard taskmasters, I'll give you that, especially Ismael, he was the one that taught me Krav Maga."

"Uh huh." Naruto replied grabbing at his water bottle, "Remind me, what's the names of your brothers again?"

"Firstborn Simeon, second Jared , third Asher, fourth Ismael, fifth Doran, sixth Rueben." She answered.

A snort escaped from the blond's mouth, "How was it, ya know, growing up with only boys?"

"I got a lot of handed down trousers to wear." She teased.

Naruto played along, "Did they come with the additional boxers too?"

She laughed. Naruto squinted; her voice was huskily mellow, not high pitched sequel of most girls. "Believe it or not, sometimes."

"You're joking." he contested.

"No." she clarified, "My father, Major Abram Da'Vid, is a serious advocate of women's rights. He allowed me to choose my schooling, my meals, even my clothing. I've never worn a skirt in my life."

"Really."

"Yes, and I knew how to destruct a gun before I knew the rest of the English alphabet. "

"Now you must be yanking my chain." Naruto scoffed flopping on the soft green grass under him and staring at the darkening sky.

Her confused look made him explain. He shifted to look at her. "It means you must be joking, it's the same as pulling my leg."

Her eyes cleared, "Oh. Okay then."

" Speaking of alphabet, " he groaned."I've got a learn the Arabic one."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Why?"

"Languages selection." he explained taking a sip of the electrolyte water, "I chose Arabic."  
A snicker.

He looked up. "What?"

"I could help you with that also. Growing up in Tel Aviv I had to learn Arabic."

"Isn't your language Hebrew?" He enquired.

"Yes," she said, "but Jews and Arabs are not that different, despite what CNN says."

"Huh." he murmured, "That's surprising…when I was in Arabia I didn't hear anything like that."

She shrugged. "Well it's true. Some years ago a study was done and it revealed that Arabs and Jews are essentially a single population, descended from the same Aramaic genealogy. "

Naruto sat up listening intently.

"So the good news is that Jews and Palestinian Arabs are really blood brothers."

"In retrospect," The Uzumaki voiced out loud. "I probably should have known that. You all have the same colouring."

Daya sniffed clearly slightly miffed. "We're not all that similar; Jews are way more beautiful."

"If you say so." The whiskered teen said a slight melancholic tone in his voice.

Daya's foot nudged him. "Something wrong?"

Naruto sighed, "It's a very long story."

"And it pains you." The Jewish girl surmised, "Relax, you don't have to tell me if it's saddening."

Naruto managed a small smile, "Thank you." he said gratefully as he shook himself and stood up. "Now about that double block..."

 _ **... Hokkaido keys, library, 7: 37 pm**_

"So that's why." Konohamaru said, the information of one era of firearms history now firmly cemented in his mind. He then glanced up at the clock. "It's getting late, we should probably go and report in. "

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The seventeen year old teen sighed, "I wish I didn't have to, but Ryu is going to grill me about where I've been."

Tone nonchalant Sasuke snorted, "Why do you hang out with him anyways?"

Brown eyes dimmed, "I kinda have to."

"Why? " Sasuke inquired while stacking the books they had used in a pile.

"His father is business partners with my grandfather. We've been raised side by side growing up." Konohamaru explained while rising from the chair with a defeated look on his slightly childish face.

"When we were kids Ryu was major fun, a prankster and he laughed all the time... It's sad though, Ryu has changed now. I just wish his uncle was here."

Sasuke went dead cold. He couldn't believe the info he was searching for was given to him that easily.

"His uncle?" He said walking out of the building.

Konohamaru sighed again, left hand scratching at his other arm. "Yeah, his father's younger brother. I barely remember him though. The last time I saw him was when I was four and Ryu was about six."

Squashing his mounting anticipation Sasuke casually asked, "What's his name?"

The younger boy's lips pulled into a moue, "I don't remember really. I just remember his bright golden hair and blue eyes."

A vision of another man with blond hair and blue eyes quickly flashed before Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh." Reaching the mess hall he turned to the teen and implored, "Do me a favor, don't tell Ryu about me. I don't think he'd like you hanging out with me."

Brown eyebrow furrowed, "Why? You're a cool guy."

Sasuke shrugged, "We met once and I just don't think we'd... meshed."

"Okay, " was the reply,"I promise."

A smile. "See you."

Walking off Sasuke's mind ran furiously over the info he'd just got. 'I was right. There is another Namikaze', he thought entering the dorm. Grabbing his laptop he booted it up and found a search engine.

Then Sasuke paused. Why on earth was he this interested in finding this mysterious missing Namikaze? Did it have anything to help with the situation he was in or was he just wasting time? For all he knew this was just another one of those erroneous obsessive curiosities that took him from time to time.

And then that doubtful thought disappeared. His teeth grit. Ryu was an enemy, and with all enemies, knowing was half the battle. If he knew the level of underhanded activities the young Namikaze (and probably his family also) was in he would have a stronger platform to stand on, and hell or high water he was going to find out.

Facing the screen he started to type...  
...

* * *

TBC...

I'm working on Shades, patience people.


	7. Digging Up Dirt

**Chapter 6: Digging Up Dirt**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary** : Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.

 **A/N: And for all the novices reading this it will make no damn sense to you if you haven't read Summer Camp first**

 ** _Note : The Karin Uzumaki in here is NOT the same Karin that Sasuke accused of sleeping with Neji._**

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fuji, 12:48 pm. Break time.._**  
...

Naruto hesitatingly walked up to the door of the teacher's lounge, raised his hand and after a few uncertain seconds, clenched his fist and knocked.

The words Asuma had said about "it's in his blood" had been sporadically running through his mind ever since the veteran had uttered them. Every time they turned over in his head he got even more confused. He wanted to know what they meant.

The door opened and the eyes of the American officer Rowan Williams met his. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, " Naruto said respectively," may I speak to Asuma-sensei, please."

The man nodded, "Sure, I'll be back, just wait." turned inside and softly closed the door.

Naruto, hands in his pockets rocked slightly on his heels. It took a few minutes but when the door reopened Asuma stepped outside. "Naruto, what's up? Why do you want to talk to me? "

The tan teen looked up and hesitatingly said, "Remember when you told me... something...like... that ...I belong here and...like it's in my blood...well... what did you mean by that, especially the 'blood' part. "

The veteran soldier's eyebrows rose a bit. "You don-... Kyuubi didn't tell you?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "He didn't tell me what?"

Asuma sighed, stepped fully out and quietly closed the door behind him. "Naruto, let's take a walk."

"Okay." the Uzumaki agreed turning to follow the older man.

Asuma calmly made his way to the front quad face pensive. With every quiet step Naruto's level of apprehension rose.

Stopping under a flourishing Japanese cherry tree Asuma turned to the clearly worried teen and said with a somber tone, "Naruto...your parents...your birth patents were both in the army. They were both exemplary officers. I barely knew your father but I was slightly more familiar with your mother, Kushina."

Naruto went still. "My mother's name is... Kushina."

The older man frowned, "Kyuubi didn't even tell you your parents names?" He asked incredulously.

A shrug, "No."

"That son of a bitch." Asuma swore. After an derisive snort he added, "Yes, your mother was Kushina and your father's name was Minato."

Naruto's head titled to the left. "What...did he look like? " he asked wondering why his voice sounded like an unsure four year's old kid.

The older man smiled then."Just like you. Blue eyes, tan skin, the brightest blonde hair I've ever seen. Kushi would always say his hair could stop traffic."

Naruto's hands found their way shoved deeply into pockets. "You seem...very familiar with my mother...did you know her...you know... intimately?"

Brown eyes widened before resuming the normal size. "A... Are you asking me...if we had... sex?"

A shoe scuffed the ground, "Well, yeah."

The older man shook his head, "No. Absolutely not." he assured, "Force, I only met her when I was posted in Russia. Talking to her I learned that she was from Kohona and at sixteen she had this idea...well let me not say idea, she had this obsession with going into the military. After high school, she worked temporarily at an animal shelter and the very day after she turned eighteen, she enrolled herself in the local corps and got accepted immediately."

The veteran sighed, "She told me that she worked extremely hard, pushing herself night and day to excel, she moved from ensign to lieutenant under three years. "

Blonde eyebrow skyrocket, "Is that even possible?"

A grin, "If you only knew your mother son. Even though our meeting was short she proved to be the strongest person I've ever known, physically and mentally. Once she set her mind to something she never gives up."

Cobalt orbs dimmed, "What did she.."

"Look like? " The Shibito heir said," she had the most violent red hair in the world," he laughed, "and you know what they say about redheads... maybe that's why so many guys at the base there were scared of her."

A slight grin, "She had a temper."

"A temper.. " Asuma scoffed, "try a lightning storm, when riled up no one could contain her, she was like a bulldozer... But she was a prankster too, very mischievous and she loved to laugh."

Asuma's tone slipped to nostalgia. "She just loved life Naruto, and more than anything, I swear, she loved your father more than anything in the world. After my small stint in Russia I was moved to Syria. She would always send me letters and pictures of the two of them in some of the most outrageous situations, like riding a 'borrowed' Indian elephant..." he sobered even more "It broke my heart when I heard about the..."

"The accident." Naruto filled in for him neutrally. Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto managed to admit. "... I.. It's okay sensei, I got over it a long time ago."

The short silence that followed wasn't awkward, just somber. Naruto then literally shook himself, looked up and gave a small smile. "Like I said sensei, it's okay. I.. I was just...curious about... well everything actually."

The older man nodded, "Understandable... If I was in your position I'd be the same way."

Naruto shifted to walk away but then turned back," Sensei...are the military archives still up and running? "

Asuma's mouth twitched. " I think so, but the upper heads usually update the records with every change of government...from you were born that's about three or four changes of presidency and I think they applied some kind of statue of limitations.. I don't know Force if you can find anything there, but I don't think it's completely impossible."

A shrug of broad shoulders. "Well I got to try."

"Sure. " Asuma agreed, his emotions fluctuating. He really felt it for the damaged teen before him. He couldn't imagine going through what the young man had been made to suffer. Walking up to stand in front of the blond he placed a hand on a tense shoulder and said with deep sincerity. " Remember, if you need anything, anything at all, I'm here."

Naruto calmly removed the hand from his person, "I've got it sensei. Trust me."

"Tell me if you find anything, okay." The bearded man said. "I can probably corroborate it for you."

"Will do." he shifted, "I've got to go sensei, classes and shi- stuff."

Asuma let the near curse slide, "Okay then. See you at athletics."

"Yea." The blonde said voice sounded distracted and mind clearly occupied, not noticing the tender, sympathetic look aimed at his back.

..

 ** _Hokkaido keys._**

Sasuke desperately wanted, no, needed a challenge. Especially physically. The overflow of energy that had swamped his entire being yesterday, even though slightly mitigated, was itching to get out in any way possible or chances are that he'd explode.

He could always work out himself but strangely he wanted a sparring opponent. Gaara was at the medical bay, Shikamaru didn't even know the first thing about physical activity, and there was no way in hell he'd sink to asking Neji to fight with him.

He briefly considered his cell mates, he'd learned that the only sport Bryce knew was soccer and even though Jason knew American kickboxing he was yearning for something oriental. Karate, Wing Chun, Kung Fu, anything in that arena.

Sighing he flopped on the bed. It was Friday, an open weekend where evening athletics was suspended and he, in a pique of discomfort, had skipped lunch. He'd tried to watch an episode of Burn Notice on his laptop but his mind kept slipping away from the show.

Pushing the closed console away from him he sat up and drew his knees up to his chin.

God he wished Naruto was here.

Even when he wasn't directly thinking about it, it felt like a hollow crater had been carved into the depths of his stomach and nothing was able to fill it.

It hurt, plain and simple.

"Sasuke?"

The raven barely turned his head to see Haku approaching him.

" Are you okay? " he was asked.

" No, " he mumble, running a hand through his hair."No, I'm not."

The orphan paused at the foot of his bed and quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke debated within himself, could he really tell Haku what was really wrong with him.

His paranoia then kicked in like an agitated tiger. Hell no. He didn't even know the boy that well so there was no way, even under Chinese water torture, he'd confess any-goddamn-thing.

Looking at the concerned face of the orphan he carefully said, "I just want a sparring partner. I'm worried my training will go rusty."

Soft eyes cleared. "Oh. If that's the case, why not spar with me?"

The Uchiha looked up with slight incredulity. "... Spar with...you?"

A mysterious smile. "Yes, me. I'm stronger than I look."

Sasuke considered it for a moment then shrugged while getting up. "Yeah, sure. Why not. The gym, right?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute to change okay."

he gymnasium was, typically, empty. Sasuke and Haku walked into the cool, wide space and found a empty stretch of padded mats, just beside a row of ceiling to ground bay windows.

Wrapping his towel around a close bar he turned to the other teen and said, "I have a confession to make."

Haku squinted at him while stretching his arm out, "What?"

"Yesterday, I was here and I kind of saw you." he admitted. "Do you know acupuncture, cause the way you were striking that dummy you could have given a human a coronary attack."

Haku's smile was soft and somewhat nostalgic. "Actually, yes. I do know acupuncture but... not in the biblical sense."

"Oh, I see." Sasuke inferred, "It's for self defense, right?"

"Yes. " Haku replied shortly.

Even though it was said with apparent honesty, Sasuke seriously suspected there was another, underlying reason, most likely something extremely controversial. But with a neutral expression he just nodded. It wasn't his business so why get bothered?

He'd came here for one reason and one only. Getting the massive load of energy, (that could turn destructive) out of his system. Bending over backwards in the Ponte he focused on the stretch of muscles in his back.

Finishing that he braced his arms and then pulled off a smooth transition; lifted his legs up straight up into the air. It was cathartic. Performing capoeira made him feel a bit closer to the missing blond.

Releasing the pose he got up to see Haku's curious gaze and intuitively knew that the Momochi was wondering what he had just done.

"Long story." he said to prematurely cut off the inquiry. "So, sparring?"

Haku gave a sharp nod. "What's your usual style?"

"Karate." he replied slipping into a kata.

Haku flexed his shoulders and assumed a position Sasuke vaguely identified from Sanshou, an indigenous style of the Northern countries, especially China. .

"Ready? " Haku asked.

Sasuke didn't reply he just lunged, just to see Haku gracefully pivot and lash out with an almost invisible kick.

Sasuke reacted and avoided the blow by just inches. Pulling back he marveled. He hadn't, in any of his wildest imaginations, expected Haku to be that skilled.

He immediately reprogrammed his mind to not take the seemingly demure boy lightly.

Resetting his balance he turned sideways and raised a hand up to his chest level, remembering a move Itachi had done once.

Haku's eyebrows contracted for a moment before he slipped into a pose that was clearly defense.

 _'Smart._ ' Sasuke admired. Stepping back a little he centered himself, narrowed his focus on the target before him and attacked.

…

 ** _Yamanashi Prefecture. Honshu . Just outside Tokyo_**

...

"I'm sorry sir," the voice on the other end of the phone said, "I believe that you are uninformed. Father Yorumba, may he rest in peace, died about four years ago."

Inspector Makako grimaced, weathered fingers rose to massage his furrowed forehead. That news had just made his job even harder.

"Remind me of whom I'm speaking with, again."

"Father Gravis Hiromi of the St. Helen's Children's Home." The priest said, "I'm not entirely sure about your inquiry, pertaining to a Uzumaki Naruto, who by your knowledge, had been a member of the orphanage about fifteen years ago, correct?"

" Yes," the former officer said, "That's the information I was given. I was hoping to find any records of his birth certificate or of his parents."

"Well, " Father Gravis suggested, "to my knowledge, the majority of Father Yorumba's records are in stored in the local archdiocese earchives. You might have more luck finding them there."

Richard sighed. After the call from the CIA agent and the primary deposit of fifty thousand US dollars, he had gotten to work immediately. Agent Uzumaki had specifically requested he traced the boy's background, to his parents, grandparents and any other relatives he had.

The first place he had searched was the National CRC, Child Register Centre but that yielded nothing. Agent Uzumaki had told him that Naruto had been adopted by an Avilov Kyuubi, a Russian native and army officer but had become a naturalized Japanese citizen.

He hadn't started on that avenue yet. Maybe it was some kind of absurd hope that he'd wanted to find any prior records before the adoption, because most adoptions were sealed, private and out of public records. He'd sincerely hoped that the orphanage had a record of the boy's past, but now he was stonewalled.

He had other options though; he could search the diocesan archives and if that didn't yield anything he would have to do a hospital crawl. He grimaced. Local hospitals were notorious for having little or no organization system. Medical records were either not cared for or not done properly in the first place. It was even worse because over ten, nearly twenty years had passed.

"Sir, " came an inquiry," Are you still there? "

Richard snapped back. "Thank you. I'll try to find those documents, and if you do find any records of Naruto please notify me immediately."

"Yes, we will." was the parting repartee.

Hanging up the phone the sixty odd year old shuffled through the sheaf of papers before him. Every clue he'd tried had resulted in a dead end. The Uzumaki vaults hadn't been updated in decades. It had no mention of a baby named Naruto born at any time. The last record of a child born of that line was a Menma Uzumaki, who lived forty years ago and had a child who wasn't registered on the archives.

He shifted to the family tree of Nagato Uzumaki. The man's parents, now currently in their fifties, had migrated to Britain before he was born. His parents, Fusō and Ise had lived on the outskirts of Amegakure before making the decision to migrate to the UK.

Apparently, the father Fusō was indirectly related to the Senju clan by his uncle who had married one of the maidens, a Tōka Senju.

Tsunade was the granddaughter of  
Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, so clearly she was related, somehow, to Naruto. That was another aspect he needed to investigate.

He sighed. Multi level cases like this one were, inordinately, convoluted. In his experience, the deficit of reliable records, was either a complete lack of interest to preserve the family's heritage or someone just wanted to cover up something nefarious. But convoluted or not he had a job to do. Getting up he grabbed the closest phone directory and searched for the archive the priest was talking about.

Getting the contact he dialed and waited. It connected.

"Ohayo, my name is Richard Makoko. I'm seeking the official records of Father Yorumba of the St. H-"

….

 _ **Hokkaido keys. 6: 49 pm**_

If his aim was to obliterate the accumulated extra energy in his system, by all accounts, he had certainly accomplished it... and, maybe...slightly...most likely had completely overdone it.

Sasuke was euphorically exhausted; a small satisfied smile was on his face even though he was in pain. His body was literally throbbing. Who would have thought that Haku would have proved to be such a challenge.

Leaning his head back on the cold stone wall behind him Sasuke faced the other boy and said, "How long have you trained?"

Haku didn't even look at him, head also back against the wall and eyes closed while regulating his breathing. "From I was thirteen." he answered tiredly, "Some benevolent charity decided to provide the orphanage with a martial arts teacher. I took the opportunity immediately." Haku shifted, "Coincidentally, the teacher was an expert in acupuncture too so I learned a double threat."

Sasuke groaned managing his numb arm. "Haku, do me a favor, for the love of god, never again agree to spar with me unless I admit to be suicidal."

Haku threw his head back and laughed. "Come on. It's not that bad is it?"

"Let me tell you something." Sasuke said feeling absurdly comfortable talking with the older boy while massaging his left arm. "I know pressure points and I know the damage that they can do but, motherfuck, this is a whole new level."

Haku snorted, reaching over he silently demanded Sasuke's arm. Tentatively the raven stretched out the aching limb and hissed when Haku's cold hands skimmed over the length of it.

Titling the pale wrist towards him Haku gently pushed on a spot at the base of his wrist. In a microsecond Sasuke felt like a flood of trapped water had just drained from him.

"Whoa." Sasuke murmured, flexing his wrist and arm. "You can do some serious damage if you want to."

The svelte nineteen year old heaved himself up from the floor to grab his bottle of water and promptly sunk back unto the floor. "You're not so bad yourself."

Sasuke snorted while grabbing his towel. After wiping off the dripping sweat he slung the material over his shoulders and faced the gentle eyes of the teen.

"Thank you." he paused, debating with himself before cautiously proposed. "Haku...do you want to...I mean would you lik-"

A smile, "Be your friend in this madhouse circus?"

Sasuke nodded mutely.

"Sure. Absolutely." The Momochi agreed lips twisting into a small smile. "What are you going to do now?"

Good question.

Taking the time to think about it, Sasuke plucked at the sweat soaked shirt and, after a second, just ripped the itching material off. The cool air wafting over his body calmed the tense muscles a bit. Leaning back on his elbows he tilted his head backwards allowing the air to caress his body.

He didn't want to shift when he heard footsteps approaching the outside of the gym, but he did. Barely lifting his head he, with soporific eyes saw the tall form of Ryu, accompanied by his usual posse, passing the large bay window and chatting.

The Namikaze heir took one glance into the room and for a second, that to Sasuke seemed indefinitely extensive, his blue eyes skimmed over Sasuke's adroit body.

And then something happened. Ryu's face went flinty, his jaw locked and his eyes were lit with...

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He sat up the immediate second Ryu turned away but Sasuke was damn sure he knew what he'd saw in the other teens eyes.

Lust.

 _'Motherfuck,'_ Sasuke realized.

"Sasuke?"

Haku was looking at him with a intense curiosity. "Are you okay, you didn't answer me. "

Sasuke, eyes not leaving the spot where Ryu had left absently replied, "I'm heading for the showers, you going?"

Haku differed for a moment, then shook his head. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Shrugging Sasuke turned and walked back to the dorm. With each step a sinister part of the raven's mind was curling in cruel satisfaction. One massive doorway had just been blasted open. Absently he wondered if anyone knew Ryu's secret.

All that aside, he had one more mission to accomplish tonight though. It was about time that he talked to Naruto.

….

Under the stream of water Sasuke tilted his head up to allow the warm liquid to caress his body. The look Ryu had in his blue eyes made Sasuke reflect on what had happened not so long ago with another pair of azure eyes.

Under a second his mind went back to the shared shower he and Naruto had before the graduation ceremony.

Every second of that encounter, in the spacious tub, was permanently cemented in his mind. He vividly remembered the way the water had clung to his skin when Naruto had pushed him against the wall, the prickly feel of short golden hairs on Naruto's belly when his legs had wrapped around the blondes hips, the way his teeth had bitten into his bottom lip almost drawing blood when Naruto bit down on the tender junction if his neck.

The way all his nerve endings had sang when even a ghostly touch from calloused tan fingers ran over his heated back. The deep, intense look the blue eyes had while pinning the raven and slowly entering him.

Sasuke felt his cock strain further at just the thought.

Capitulating to his body's urges Sasuke grabbed the bottle of body wash. He braced his legs slightly further apart and leaned forward against the tiles as his hand closed over his erection. Eyes closed he ran his palm over the pulsing shaft.

His face met the junction of his elbow as his fist worked up, over and down his turgid cock. Images of Naruto running rampart before his inner eyes. His teeth bit into the tender skin just as he started to feel the beginnings of his orgasm. Heat was centered under his palm and the dripping purpled cock head was dripping copiously.

Tightly gripping his dick Sasuke felt his balls tighten and the muscles under his hand tense hard.

"Fffuuccckkk." he groaned.

After a second where he had to regain his breath he dimly took in the splatter of white against the pale tiles. Cupping his hand under the stream he calmly washed away the spunk from the ceramic.

Dunking his head completely under the shower he reveled in the relaxation in his muscles. The tension was completely gone from him.

He oddly felt at peace.

But it will only lasted for a moment. Pushing back up he shut off the spray and grabbed his towel. One step outside he knew that he. had just reentered the battlefield.

….

 ** _Hokkaido keys, 9:49 pm. Free time_**

...  
Finally.

Sasuke found himself a quiet, secluded spot in the empty library. He immediately found one of those comfortable, soft body enveloping armchairs that serial bookworms coveted. Settled in, he booted up his laptop, signed into Skype and typed in Naruto's address, sent the request, all in accordance with the time Naruto said he'd be free

The account name that Naruto had texted him (most probably from Renée's cell phone,) 'Azraq_Uz' was definitely abnormal. It wasn't Japanese, English or from any other language he knew offhand . He shrugged it off, maybe it was just something the blonde had came up with.

Beep.

His fingers drummed on the desk in tandem with the connection beeps. He'd just reached forty seven when:

"Sasuke? "

The Uchiha smiled slightly. Naruto seemed relaxed, not entirely comfortable, but relaxed.

"Happy birthday dobe." he smiled.

The look that Naruto graced him with was...total shock. "Wha'?"

Sasuke couldn't believe this. His eyebrow skyrocketed.

"You mean to tell me that you've forgotten your own birthday?" He asked, a tone of astounding wonder colouring his voice. "Like...seriously?"

Blue eyes crinkled at the corners with embarrassment while a long fingered hand massaged the back of his neck. "Well, yea... I guess."

Sasuke snorted, "How could anyone forget that they're turning nineteen?"

A shrug. "Birthdays are just not... umm...they were just never special to me. I just counted it as just another day in the year."

Against his incredulity Sasuke shook his head, propped it on a clenched fist and casually asked, "So how's the freezing mountain air?"

"It's cool..." he paused then just to slap a hand over his eyes, "...that's so lame... I mean it's okay... " Naruto reasoned. "... It is though, it's like the air up here has some kind of, I dunno, some kind of therapy about it. It has this kind of weird, light energy..." a beat, "... How's Hokkaido, I bet it's sweltering down there."

Sasuke snorted to himself. Were they really talking about the goddamn weather?

Time to definitely change the topic. He cut in: "Made any friends yet?"

A pause.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly with the look he was receiving from the other. The blue eyes looked troubled but a second later it disappeared. "Yep, a couple... especially Daya."

Sasuke tilted his head. "Who?"

"This Israeli chick. " Naruto grinned, "She's a army brat like me and she knows seven martial arts, S'uke. Can you believe that? Seven. And she's agreed to teach me one. We've been training every day for the la-"

"Back up." Sasuke ordered, something strange twinging in his gut. "Who's she again?"

"Daya Da'Vid," was the reply, "she has like six older brothers who are all Mossad officers and taught her to fight from she was like ten years old."

Sasuke felt his head spin. The blonde then launched into a spiel of animatedly babbling, eyes blazing with radiant energy about this new girl not noticing that Sasuke was starting to feel the pangs of crippling jealously.

"-nd she says that if I keep i-"

"Dobe." Sasuke tried to cut in.

More babbling. "-she did this thing with her fists, it's li-"

"Baka." He tried harder.

"-nd then she did this thing called retz-" More talking, this time paired with wild hand gesturing.

"NARUTO! " he shouted left eye twitching hard.

The blonde teen shut up immediately, cobalt orbs dimming in confusion but then lightened into realization and then evolved to humor.

"Teme, relax." he murmured leaning in towards the screen, lips twitching, "...put away the serial killer voice... it's nothing serious, I swear. I just like her As. A. Friend."  
Sasuke grunted. Pale fingertips reaching up to massage his tense forehead. "And you're sure she thinks the same thing?"

Naruto smiled, eyes brimming. "Yes teme... you know, you really need to control those jealously tendencies."

A grunt. He should have expected the fact that Naruto could still see right through him. Bastard.

"Sasuke, look at me." a soft request.

Slowly dull dark eyes met steady blue ones. "Listen to me S'uke, don't even think that I will mess around up here... It's only you, it will always be you."

The stark honesty he saw in those eyes made him calm down.

A tight smile. "Naruto...what are we?"

A beat.

"We are ...just...us." was the simple answer.

"Just us. " Sasuke concurred softly. Somehow, those simple words settled the turbulent emotions he'd been having."So no titles, no possessive claims, no pet names... Just us. It's that simple? "

"Uh huh... " Naruto said a mischievous smile crossing his face. "...unless secretly you do want me to call you honey, sweetie pie, lover boy, darli-"

"Okay," Sasuke groaned, "you've more than made your point."

That smile turned smug. "If I wasn't sure you'd cuss me out I'd call you bab-"

Sasuke glared. Naruto grinned, "See what I mean," he then sobered, "but that's how I think of you."

Sasuke relented. "That's...fine.. Just keep it to yourself okay baka."

"Sure..." Naruto leaned back. "So what's really bothering you? "

The raven's head snapped up." What the hell are you talking about? "

Naruto sighed, "Haven't you realized by now that I just know when something is wrong with you."

Damn it. He was right.

"And don't even try telling me that it's just stress." Naruto just stared at him, blue eyes level and absurdly calm. "It's clearly more than that. Tell me."

A sigh, "What's the point?" he asked lowly, "It's not like you can do anything about it." The 'over there' was silently added in his mind.

"I guess you're right." Naruto conceded, "But maybe I can help you figure it out."

Sasuke was on the horns of a dilemma, he could spill everything about the Inzei, he could tell Naruto about the edge of the precipice he was carefully treading on, about the fact that if one mistake was made the people he loved would be in serious danger. He could even tell Naruto everything about Madara... but he refrained.

Now was just not the time.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Just not right now okay. To be honest I'm still trying to work it out myself."

Peach lips quirked at the evasive answer, "Okay, but if it gets out of hand You. Will. Tell. Me. No matter what. Deal?"

Sasuke sighed in resignation, but then offered a smile with softened eyes, "Absolutely."

Naruto leaned back, eyes pensive for a second, looking into the black eyes before him. "...I seriously miss you."

Sasuke smirked. "Anything specific?" he teased.

"Christ, " Naruto mused, "and here I thought Neji was the attention slut. Couldn't you just say 'me too'? "

Black eyes rolled, "Fine, me too. But I still want to know."

A minute stretched until the pensive blond spoke up.

"It's so fucked up, isn't it." Naruto sighed. "One damn night. That's all we had... Just one."

Sasuke couldn't do anything but close his eyes for a second in sad agreement.

Naruto leaned into the camera so close Sasuke could see the faint dots of golden brown freckles splattered across his face and the multi-hued ceil eyes that swiftly pinned Sasuke's own. Then the blue orbs morphed. The pupils enlarged into dark abysses with a bare rim of blue surrounding then. Naruto's voice came out with a low animalistic growl. "Just know that, when I get out of here, I plan on repeating that night a fucking lot."

Sasuke shivered. Unbidden his lips slipped open a little just to release a deep desire filled breath. Almost tactile visions of the only night they had together was running rampart through his mind. His head fell forward, invisible shivers running under his skin. Opening his eyes that he knew were filled with want he whispered, "Naruto, please don't do this to me. Not now... I can't..."

Eyes closed again as Sasuke took a series of of deep breath to control himself. And by the silence he noticed coming from the computer it seemed like Naruto was doing the same.

He didn't know how much time had passed until he opened his eyes to see Naruto, head down in his arms, shoulders looking extremely tense.

"Naruto," he called lowly, "Baka, it's okay.. I'm fine."

"But I'm not." Naruto mumbled face still in his arms. A clenched fist met the table, rattling the laptop. "Just...give me a minute."

Pale fingertips rose up to massage throbbing temples. This was so fucking hard. For the first time in a long time Sasuke felt like screaming.

Patiently he waited until Naruto's head rose up, his expression neutral but his eyes shadowed. Dragging a hand through his hair he said; "Sasuke, no matter what, we can do this...and whatever is messing with you, I know you can handle it."

Alabaster eyelids lowered over dark eyes, "I sincerely hope so."

They both knew the unsaid words were the three little ones that could do serious damage if uttered carelessly, but the unsaid but understood hung heavily in the air.

Shaking off the melancholy he faced the other and softly asked , "So what's with the account name...where's it from?"

"Oh, that." Naruto said, clearly appreciating the topic shift. "It's Arabic, Daya translated it for me, it means 'blue'. "

That girl again.

"One of these days, I'm going to have to meet her." Sasuke said noncommittally.

"And what, do what you did with Lee about Sakura? " The blonde inquired a tone of insufferable mischief slipping into his voice.

Damn it.

"He told you that? " Sasuke asked lowly, mind instantly conjuring no less than fifteen ways to neuter Gai's freakish lookalike son.

"Yep," Naruto teased, cobalt eyes dancing. "I've gotta say 'sasquatch eyebrow' isn't something that you generally hear banded about."

"Remind me to kill him the next time we meet. " Sasuke added blandly.

Hands flew up,"Hell no. I'm not up for being an accessory in a murder. I've escaped prison once I'm not up for it again."

The stiff tension had bled out. Sasuke mentally relaxed. Time for some bantering.

"I'm kidding idiot...relax. So is there anyone up there wh-"

…

 _ **10:36pm. Library.**_

The call had just ended. Sasuke leaned back in the chair, eyes closed, spirit at some kind of ease. The conversation with Naruto had pushed some strength and resolve into him. He was right, he could deal with this

Black eyes opened with pure determination. If Ryu thought he'd had gotten to him the sorry bastard was in for a hard reality check. And in light of the new revelations, he was going to fuck with the Namikaze so hard he'd be lucky to know left from right when he was done with him.

Rolling his shoulders he stood, gathered his laptop and mechanically wrapping up his power cord, mind shifting through his next move.

'The weakest link ' Sasuke reasoned. Maybe he had it wrong in the first place, thinking about Konohamaru; Ryu himself was the weakest link and Sasuke, damn sure, was going to break it.

After all, he wasn't descended from samurai for any other reason.

* * *

AND , AS USUAL, REVIEW DAMNIT


	8. Breadcrumbs

**Chapter 8: Breadcrumbs**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 _ **A/N: I'm not going to lie, even though I'm a modern girl, I respect the classics from the nineties; and a specific scene, or line rather, in this chapter hails straight from Michael Jordan's "Space Jam". (Come on people, anyone who had watched the Looney Toons in their prime will have to agree with me) #notrepentant .**_

 _ **A/N 2: Even though I love it, there ain't gonna Gaa/Neji in here. And please, all you sports, Miami Heat's, Kobe Bryant fans, ignore all the mistakes.**_

 _ **A/N 3: I'm kinda worried that I'm putting you guys through a lot of head-hopping but the plot demands it sooo :/**_

 _ **And MAJOR COOKIES to EVERYBODY who reads/reviews this. (And PS, RandomGal, if I had the power to make Summer Camp a movie, you'd bet I'd do it and yeah, I will always stay awesome :))**_ _ **  
...**_ _ **  
Song: "Fancy Footwork." by Chromeo. In my head this song fits both physically and metaphorically.**_

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido keys. 4:50 am**_

This morning, while getting ready for cali, it dimly occurred to Sasuke that he'd only been here for just over two weeks and already he'd attracted major trouble.

Was this some kind of Uchiha curse or what? Or, maybe, just maybe, it only applied to just him? The words Naruto had said to him months ago about his 'kinetic ability to attract stalkers' made him chuckle.

Seems like the blonde was right, again.

For the last couple of days the morning fitness regime had been modified. The previous, standardized one mile run had evolved (or devolved depending on who you asked) into five. The slower runners had been degraded to a run-to-walk regimen and the progressive faster runners were upgraded to sustainable running, that based on Ibiki's staunch bellows would soon mature into speed running.

Sasuke was one of those 'lucky' cadets to be placed in the sustainable category, and by some extremely malignant power Ibiki Morino was the overseer for that group.

Lucky fucking him.

Then after the run were conditioning drills; lunges, twists, squats, push-ups and pull ups. By the time for breakfast he was fit to be tied.

Ibiki had taken extra sadistic effort to push Sasuke's buttons this morning, demanding extra physical effort and concentration which posed a major problem because his mind was solidly stuck on a 'how-to-fuck-with-Ryu' platform.

Even though Sasuke knew that Ryu was affected by what he was doing, there was no significant changes. Well, at least as far as Sasuke could ascertain.

Despite his visceral reactions to Sasuke's physique, Ryu hadn't given any noticeable signs of anything else. Sasuke was getting slightly frustrated.

Had he underestimated the Namikaze?

He had two options left, he could still do the indirect, apathetic route and hope Ryu'd eventually crack...or full fronted confrontation.

But this morning was completely out, based that he was still internally fuming about Ibiki and paired with the fact wasn't getting the results he wanted from Ryu, he was in no kind of stable head space to successfully confront the Namikaze.

He had skipped breakfast this morning, totally ignoring the fact that he was slightly dehydrated and some of his muscles were sporadically twitching.

Perched on one of the flag bases he silently watched the mist evaporating from the ground. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't even hear the soft footsteps approaching him.

It was only about a thirty seconds later when a hand brushed against his arm that Sasuke reacted. Instinctively grabbing the hand and was about to twist it to breaking point when the calm green eyes of Gaara's met his.

Dropping the wrist like a hot iron he huffed. "You should know to not sneak up on me like that."

Gaara's head tilted while flexing his wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Sasuke returned blankly.

"Because I know you." The Sabaku stated plainly.

Pale lips twitched. "It's nothing, just homesickness."

"And you're lying." Gaara returned staunchly, eyelids lowered over astute eyes. "Is the clothes thing still bothering you?"

A scoff. "Hell no, that was just some juvenile hazing that I fully expected. That isn't it."

"Then what is it Sasuke?" Gaara asked steadily, calm eyes searching his.

He opened his mouth to answer before a thought sprung into his head. He smiled to himself despairingly. "You drew the short straw, didn't you?"

Gaara's face was completely blank. Sasuke shifted, bracing his feet against the stone mount. "You can tell Shikamaru and everybody else that I'm fine. I'm not going to set the dorm on fire or poison the water wells."

Gaara's lips quirked in amusement. "Nobody is saying you would."

Sasuke relented. "Then why are you here?"

Verdant orbs turned to face the slightly misty vista before him. "Because I...just ..."

Sasuke sighed, reaching out to grasp a pale hand he slowly reeled the redhead into him. "I know. But I'm fine, really. It's just a minor problem I have to deal with."

Bluegrass eyes calmly met his and after a second seemed to accept the reason even though Sasuke suspected that Gaara knew he was pulling the deception card out again.

Pulling his hand out of Sasuke's with a curt nod, Gaara turned back to the school proper and casually tossed over his shoulder.

"By the way, if you were going to poison anything I'd recommend you do it mentally."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, then he chuckled knowingly. It figured that only Gaara could have deduced what was in his mind.

'Mental poison.' he pushed up from his perch and started making his way to class.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. Break Time 12:37 pm**_

...

Naruto faced the library's computer, staring silently at the pale blue screen with the military insignia in the top left corner, face completely expressionless.

It was the symbol that had that defined his entire life; paradoxically playing double roles as an awesome blessing and a mortifying curse. And with the recent knowledge, it seemed that it had played another role, a one he hadn't ever thought was even possible.

His heritage.

Learning that both of his parents were army personnel, instead of comforting was... strangely disturbing.

Would it have been that hard for just one of them to be in the armed forces while the other stayed home, like the any of the normal military families?

He snorted at himself. Even if that had happened, when would his life ever been 'normal'?

Even with only one parent in the army he'd probably would have had the very same experiences he'd had with Kyuubi, maybe even worse. It was a given that military families are rolling stones; hopping across the globe like irritated rabbits with no stationary place to call 'home base. '

On the screen before him he pulled up the home page that ran off the army's internal network, so it was directly connected to any and all of the resources he wanted to get into.

Clicking on the link for archives he waited on the page to load.

What was he really searching for? Yes, he wanted to know about his parents but what would that knowledge do to him? Would it help in any way or would it do the complete opposite?

Wryly he thought of what a certain caustic (but realistic) Uchiha would have said in this situation. Sasuke would have flipped his bangs, looked him straight in the eyes and with a disassociated tone said: "Let sleeping dogs lie, dobe."

In truth, Sasuke would have made a stringent point. What was the point of digging up old skeletons? But for some reason, most likely morbid curiosity, he wanted to find something...even the most miniscule link to his past. Something he could hold on to. Something to prove that his existence wasn't some kind of fluke.

The page loaded. In the search field he clicked on military personnel and in the specification field he type the date of twenty years ago.

The page turned up blank.

Damn it. Seemed Asuma was right about the statute of limitations. Rubbing his thumb between his closed eyes he thought hard.

His parents were dead right, didn't the army have some kind of list for passed veterans? Like some memorial archive or something? If what Asuma said about them being exemplary officers, there was a good chance that their deeds would have been recorded.

In a attempt he pulled up another search engine and typed in, rather clumsily, 'dead veterans, military, Russia."

A line of sites popped up. He squinted at the first one; 'Survivors of the Slovak industrial action rebellion in -"

He skipped that one and moved to the second...the third... fourth... fif-

Then something in his mind slapped him. Why was he searching for records from Russia? They, his parents, were Japanese citizens, right? There had to be a list of drafted Japanese officers, dead or alive posted in Russia somewhere.

He revised his previous search content to include Japanese military personnel posted in Russia. Another spate of results popped up. He clicked on the first one.

A large list appeared before him.  
Scanning down the list he spotted a name of an Japanese officer he dimly remembered from he was six years old.

He released a breath. Maybe he could find his answers here.

Scrolling down to the 'K' section he wasn't afraid to admit that his heart was pounding with apprehension. Each officer posted in that time frame in Russia were listed with a hyper-link attached to their name.

Kasō Yamashiro (details)  
Kamal Williamson (details)  
Kansu Stephenson (details)  
Katelyn Henderson (details)  
Kensi Arthur (details)

He scrolled down even further, a sharp canine unconsciously biting into his inner cheek

Reaching the section that had 'Ku', he closed his eyes for a moment before steeling himself and ordered his eyes to open.

Kuana Linton (details)  
Kuin Tabatha (details)  
Kuthra Amar (details)

He forced himself to look further.

Kushina Uzumaki (details)

The words seemed to burn themselves in his corneas and imprinted themselves in his brain.

Naruto let out a shaky breath he hadn't known he was holding. With shaky fingers he clicked on the link and every second that it took to load felt like a small eternity.

The first thing he saw, that completely captured his attention was the picture of her. Asuma was right. Even though her fire red hair was tightly banded back onto a severe low bun, the look in her blue eyes, an identical pair that stared at him every day in the mirror, were decidedly mischievous, paired with her slight smirk made Naruto smile sadly.

Even though the caption under her read 'deceased' he continued to stare at the woman who was his mother.

He absently knew that he should be feeling sad or despaired, even mournful, but the only thing that he felt was...hollow.

He didn't know how long it took him to tear his eyes from her image to skim over her record.

 ** _Name : Kushina Uzumaki_**  
 ** _Rank : Lieutenant_**  
 ** _Department : Navy_**  
 ** _Position: Certified Nuclear Missions Officer. MCC._**

 ** _Naruto whistled lowly in respect, his mother had handled nukes._**

 ** _Base: Aleysk, Altai Krai, Russia_**

 ** _Post : Titan II (1992-1995)_**  
 ** _Duties : Manning Intermediate Range and Intercontinental ballistic missile systems (IRBMs and ICBMs.)_**

 ** _Qualifications : General High School Diploma._**  
 ** _ASVAB/AFQT scores : 97%_**

"Damn, mama. " Naruto whispered his respect for his mother just sky-rocketed.

 _ **Qualifications : Undergraduate Missile Training (UMT), performed at Squadron at Hiroshima:13 weeks.**_

 _ **Unit Qualification Training was held at Nagoyaki missile base: 4 weeks.**_

 _ **Passed the Personnel Reliability Program (PRP).**_

 _ **Associate Degree in Biomechanics.**_

 _ **Misc.: Applied for maternity leave 1996**_

Peach lips thinned. That was the year he was born. Nineteen years ago.

Sighing he pulled up another page of the same site and skimmed down to search for 'Minato.'

Going down his eyes narrowed with every passed name.

Machel Hillsboro (details)  
Meguru Hishugaki (details)  
Mercedes Williams (details)  
Mhulu Akimba (details)  
Mikini Small (details)  
Mohammed Allison (details)

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He scrolled up hoping he had somehow overlooked it.

Quickly scanning the list again he leaned back in his chair.

He hadn't missed it because it just wasn't there.

That was confusing. If the archives had had record of his mother why didn't they have one of his father?

Leaning forward bracing himself on his forearms he scanned the picture of his mother one more time and then, with a snap decision, clicked the order to print the page.

The dim hum of the printer barely registered in his ears just as Kiba barged into the room bouncing a basketball in his hands. Swiftly collecting the print, he quickly folded it into a tight small square.

"Dude." The Inuzuka howled in delight. "Have you seen the message board yet?"

"No. " Naruto said," Why? "

"Typical." Kiba snorted twirling the ball in his hand. "Match, tomorrow night. You in?"

After shoving the square of paper in his pocket Naruto closed the search page of the computer and then shut down the console. Turning to the widely grinning Kiba he returned the gesture and grabbed the ball from the other boy's hands.

"I'm not sure, mutt-face, I kinda have a ton of homework to do and then there's training with Daya..."

Kiba snorted, and with a conspiratorial expression nonchalantly shrugged, "That's in the evening man. You're gonna have hours to rest. But whatever dude, it's your loss man, the winners gets dibs on Hawkeye."

Naruto's eyes widened in delight. "The hologram sniper program? Bro! I'm so gonna kill that!"

Kiba smirked and turned to the other boys behind him, "Well guys, it's safe to say we've already won."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido keys, Break time.**_

...  
It all came down to this. Sasuke had carefully bided his time. Even though he knew what he was going to do was a major tactical slip he reasoned it out saying it would gain more than it lost.

Sasuke had 'accidentally' bumped into Ryu outside of the mess hall.

"Watch where you're going Uchiha." was snarled after him.

It was needless to say that Ryu was shocked to see Sasuke silently turn to him and stick his hands in his pockets. He stopped dead in his tracks, facing the quiet Uchiha.

Sasuke waited till the silence stretched to the point of awkwardness.

"I'm disappointed." Sasuke eventually said softly, shifting to face the skyline behind Ryu. "I didn't think that you would be this...petty. Sinking to some juvenile, boarding school prank bullshit by getting some suck up to pillage my clothes. I really thought you had more...finesse." Here he paused delicately, then with a nonchalant tone added. "I really thought you were up to par, and even a worthy match... Obviously, I was wrong. Maybe you're not even worth my time."

Sasuke tossed his bangs, and slid his dark gaze to meet Ryu's blue ones, just as he stepped away and murmured, "Pathetic."

A hand grabbed his arm and a vice grip trapped him in place. Ryu leaned down slightly, "No one, and I mean no one, calls me pathetic. A word of advice, you don't want to fuck with me Uchiha."

Sasuke sighed as he gently removed the hand from his arm just as he looked Ryu straight in his eyes. "But **_you_** want to fuck me, don't you?"

Blue eyes flew open. Sasuke's inner three year old smirked like a demented lunatic.

 _ **Jack-fucking-pot.**_

Capitulating on the stunned silence that followed, Sasuke said, "And I'm betting that no one knows...what you are, correct?"

The others lips thinned. Sasuke snorted and leaned on the column behind him. "I'm curious, Ryu. What is it about me that makes you want to slam my head into a wall one day and fuck me senseless the next? Is it because I'm not like any of your pawns to say 'how high' to your 'jump'?"

No answer. Tch. Like he had expected one.

"Or is it because of you?" this time Sasuke stepped up within mere inches of the Namikaze's face and titled his head, his voice dropping low.

He mentally smirked when he saw Ryu's throat flex with a hard swallow.

"Or is it some lingering factor of a dissociated childhood where the entitled son who, just by a word, gets everything he wants, where there is no challenge, nobody to tell him to fuck off and that he can't have what he wants, and when someone finally does he can't handle it?"

Handsome features met his and a steady voice said. "If you're trying one of your twisted mind games on me Uchiha, don't even bother."

Stonewalled. He immediately shifted to another tactic, expression not shifting an inch. With a unaffected shrug he moved on. Stepping back to place some space between them he said.

"Tell me then, how does a aristocrat's son, whom I'm expecting already has a mail order bride set up for him, who's currently interested in fucking ass, is going to pull this off?"

"Pull what off? " was the quiet deadly toned question.

"This." Sasuke nodded to the school, arms crossed over his chest . "The charade. You know, Ryu Namikaze, the perfect son of a new age saint, the heir to a multi faceted conglomerate, a public heroic figurehead... a undercover criminal and a secret fag." he leaned in eyes alight with curiosity, "How are you going to pull this double life off without it biting you in the ass...figuratively, of course."

Ryu casually brushed a lock of his hair behind his right ear. "That would be where you would have come in Uchiha. If I had gotten access to your uncle my double lives wouldn't be a problem." his voice slipped to flint. "But in typical Uchiha style you chose to be fucking stubborn and aggravating."

A twinge of annoyance fluttered through Sasuke, "You don't know shit about my family."

 _ **Fuck.**_

Bad move. Emotion were to be strictly left out of it. Smashing his mental fumble Sasuke just kept looking on steadily.

Ryu's eyes lit up devilishly after realizing the he had gotten Sasuke to slip, he then leaned in with a lynx like smile.

"So none of your ancestors were defiant? Oh fucking please. I've read all the records on your clan. You're all stubborn. But whatever." He snorted.

"The clothes thing was not even the tip of the iceberg. In fact it wasn't on it at all. If it was just me, the majority of your...friends... wouldn't be here, they'd be either in the hospital wing or suspiciously missing. I was... persuaded to start small. If you think I'm that simple, wake up, I haven't even started, Uchiha."

Trying to ignore the blatant implied threat, Sasuke just steadily replied. "And I'm so looking forward to it, Namikaze."

The smile that next crossed Ryu face next made something ice cold run down Sasuke's spine. The blue haired teen leaned in to Sasuke's ear and softly whispered, "And Uchiha, if I wanted to fuck you, there wouldn't be anything to stop me."

Sasuke eyes flew open. What? Was he implying th-

A shudder. He didn't even want to finish that thought.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. S-block after athletics. 4:13 pm.**_  
...

"Retzev." Daya clarified, "Continuous motion. Simultaneous defense and attack."

"Sweet," Naruto mused, flexing his wrist. "So when do I get to learn it?"

She slapped him on the arm," After you've perfected defense and offense."

Naruto sighed, "Aren't I like halfway through?"

"Yes," she concurred. "And I can't believe how much of a quick learner you are, but there is still a lot more to come."

Naruto turned to face her, "What can I do to speed up the process?"

Daya's eyes widened for a moment. "Why would you want to rush things?"

A shrug of broad shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure, I just want some more..." he trailed off.

"Challenge." Daya finished for him. "Correct?"

Naruto winced. That said enough.

"Well, you could spar with me again, demonstrate the principles I've taught you and if I determine that your progress is sufficient, I'll start retzev with you."

A compromise. Naruto smiled. "Absolutely. When? "

Her expression shouted 'right now' just as she slipped into an offensive pose. Naruto reciprocated with a defensive one.

Without a word she lunged. Naruto had to swiftly avoid her chest high kick just to drop down and try to sweep her feet from under her.

Daya just threw herself back in her arms and flicked over to land cat-like on her feet. She then launched a series of attacks where Naruto had to rely solely on his instinct and reflexes to cope.

There was absolutely no thinking here. It was purely action and reaction.

He nearly avoided a strike to the chest that he knew could trigger a cardiac arrest. Jumped over a low sweeping kick, spun around to avoid a wheel throw, all the while blocking her punches, grabs and palm strikes.

As the time slipped by, with every proceeding move, he could feel the warm rays of the dying sun on his back and he decided it was time to end it.

And the perfect opportunity just presented itself.

Daya struck out with her hand half open, fingers curled, wrist twisted and palm up to drive the heel of her hand into Naruto's face. He ducked under her arm, twisted, grabbed the wrist, pulled down and in a microsecond Daya was on her back lying on the grass turf with him landing just barely inches above her braced on his elbows.

He was met with her wide shocked eyes. Her chest was heaving hard and her nostrils were flared.

In that moment something like static energy ran over Naruto's skin and a funny sensation settled in the Uzumaki's gut. Uncomfortable he pushed off.

Silently reaching up, she held out her hand in a silent bid for help to stand. Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled a little too hard.

She ended up flush again his chest. Naruto froze for a second before stepping back, hand flying to the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

Daya just chuckled, the warm smile she was giving him resonate in her dark eyes . "It's no problem."

Shifting from foot to foot Naruto looked up and said, "Do you need to go to the sick bay? I may have been a bit too hard."

She gave a nonchalant wave. "It's nothing Naruto. I've been through worse."

Blue eyes still looked worried, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am." She said plucking the hem of her soaked t-shirt off her belly, "I may need a cold shower though."

Naruto relaxed. "Yeah, me too. Are you going to the match tomorrow, I'm playing."

A sly gleam alighted in her eyes. "I may do you one better."

A golden face crinkled in confusion but after a few seconds brushed it off. "Okay. Whatever. Come on, I'm still taking you to the nurse. I won't rest until I know you're okay. "

Looping an arm around her waist he gently walked with her up the hill.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido keys. 7:15 a.m.**_

Sasuke woke up this morning under some kind of weird funk. It was surprising because he didn't usually have bouts of intense pensiveness. It was then even more surprising that he actually took notice when Bryce sighed and skipped over the tray of scrambled eggs at breakfast.

"Bryce?" he asked, eyes concerned while putting a bowl of steamed broccoli, peas and carrots on his tray. "You okay? I thought you loved eggs. "

The crew cut teen smiled depreciatingly. "Eggs in a basket, yes, but not when they're scrambled with cheese. I'm lactose intolerant. Fucking curse. I eat that and the room will be intolerable in under five minutes."

"Oh." he replied, plunking in his seat and sullenly stabbed at his breakfast.

Brown eyes crinkled. "Are you? "

Sasuke looked up at the peaceful eyes of his teammate and felt slightly resentful, but he still conjured a small depreciating smile. "Yeah, just peachy."

Bryce snorted. "Sascha would say the same thing especially after a night of dealing with her brother. "

A black brow quirked with the unasked question.

Bryce gave a half a smile while rearranging the contents of his tray just to grasp the cup of tea and put it to his mouth.

"She is always dealing with her brother's griping about his boyfriend's cheating wa-"

Sasuke started so hard his fork flipped out of his fingers and swiftly met the floor with a loud clatter. "What?"

"Oh," Bryce said idly, chomping into a slice of toast. "My girlfriend brother is totally bent. He's been differing about giving his boy the toss."

Getting slightly familiar with the Brit's colloquiums he inferred that his girlfriend's brother was trying to break up with the man.

Ducking under the table he swiftly grabbed the silver utensil and returned it his tray. "Harsh." he replied evenly. "Why though?"

"He swings both ways." Bryce answered, "Randy is always ranting about wanting his boy to choose between him or some fishy cunt at his workplace."

Sasuke slumped in his seat, his mind trying to focus on what his teammate was saying."And what was she doing that made him irritated? "

Bryce gave an unconcerned shrug. "From what I've heard it's like this bint who's working with Marc has been showing up at everywhere he is. Friday night's poker games she's there, drinking at the local pub with his mates, she's there, showing up at his cricket matches with bells on, definitely." Bryce said, "It's like she some witch or something, any topic he's stuck on at work, she's magically appears and gives him some solution to solve it."

Sasuke calmly shoved his food away. He'd immediately lost his appetite, his gut twisting into knots.

"Do you know how he handled it?" he asked, tone even but he could feel the nervous timbre underneath his words.

Bryce squinted. "Not really, but I do know something, yeah," he said tracing the rim of his cup, "it got so bad that they stopped speaking to each other for about two months." he sighed, "I can tell you Randy was a blubbering mess by they sorted out their stuff." he mused, "Speaking of that, I really need to call home. Ma must be batty by now."

Sasuke offered a tight smile while pushing away from the table.

"What's wrong, mate? " The black teen inquired, a confused look on his smooth face.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair,"Nothing, I'm just not hungry...and I have to complete the tactical assessment assignment. See you at class, okay."

Bryce peered at him once more then gave a slight lopsided smile "Yea, sure."

Walking away Sasuke, lips tightly pressed into a grim slash, reflected on the last video chat he had with Naruto.

 _ **Flashback. Last night.**_

 _Sasuke was sequestered in a window alcove in the library, laptop balance on his knees and facing Naruto._

 _"Say that again?" Sasuke asked not completely understanding what Naruto had just said._

 _"Retzev." Naruto reiterated, "Jewish word, means simultaneous defence and attack."_

 _"Let me guess," Sasuke snorted leaning on this wooden sill behind him. "Daya, right?"_

 _"Uh huh. Principal theory of Krav Maga."_

 _Naruto then stared Sasuke in the eyes for a long quiet moment with a certain look that made Sasuke sit up alert._

 _"Teme.."_

 _"What?" he asked, voice immediately slipping into a defensive timbre based on the look on the others face._

 _"What's your greatest fear? "_

 _Every thought process in the young Uchiha's mind came to a screeching halt. Black orbs widened with unabashed surprise._

 _" W..where did that come from, usurontankashi? "he eventually stammered out just to be met with a bland face and a slight shrug._

 _"It's just a question. So? "_

 _Sasuke took a few seconds to reply. "Actually, I don't think I have one."_

 _A steady look. "So you're not afraid of anything?"_

 _"I didn't say that." Sasuke replied, a hint of irritation coloring his voice. "I just don't think I have a greatest one."_

 _'But there are others, ' his subconscious mind spoke up,' losing you, losing Itachi, losing the people I care about...losing myself.'_

 _Naruto squinted in disbelief but accepted it. He opened his mouth but Sasuke cut in._

 _"Can we talk about something else?"_

 _Lips quirked. "Sure. Like what?"_

 _Returning to the previous topic, even though he felt a twinge of uncertainty he said, "Tell me more about this Daya person, what's she like?"_

 _Naruto's lips curled under for a second just as his eyes took on a slightly suspicions look. "She looks a lot like you, actually. Black hair, dark eyes, slender," he shrugged, "not really good with most of our ways but she's alright. Why'd you ask?"_

 _Damn it._

 _"Because I want to know who's having this great impression on you."_

 _Blue eyes widened, "That's surprising and...scary as hell. Say you did meet her, you're not going to go all Hiroshima on her, are you?"_

 _"Dobe, I'm not that stupid. Why would I want to hurt her? So, go ahead, tell me about her."_

 _After a second Naruto smiled and launched into an animated soliloquy about the girl. Sasuke just sat and listened silently for about twenty minutes, the apprehension in his uneasy stomach growing with every word until he couldn't take it anymore._

 _"Dobe. That's good and all... she seems... "He swallowed hard,"...nice... but is there anything else, like how's your school work? "_

 _A fleeting look of something crossed the tan face before him which Sasuke, ashamedly, wasn't quick enough to deduce._

 _A wry smile. "Always the academic, huh. Well yeah, there's the-"_

 **Present.**

A frustrated hand raked through obsidian hair. He breathed. The only thing he could think of was to trust when Naruto had said that he wouldn't 'mess around' up there.

Eyes closed he squashed the riotous rolling in his gut. He had to believe that Naruto was honest and would live up to his words. This was how relationships worked, right?

Unbidden Kakashi's words slammed onto his head.

 _"You don't trust easily because on some level, it scares you; you don't get involved in other people's business because you know you will get attached and you are not the type to leave anything unfinished an-"_

He squashed that memory instantly. Pathological trust issues or not he needed to trust Naruto. No questions asked.

Shaking himself mentally he geared up for class even though he knew it would take a minor miracle for him to pay attention on anything.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji 7:38 pm. Match Day. Study hall.**_

Naruto's face met the desk before him. Repeatedly.

Thunk...  
Thunk. .  
Thunk...

Daya looked up from behind her text on wilderness survival techniques to curiously survey the despondent blond for a second before returning her eyes back to the page before her.

Thunk...  
Thunk...  
Thunk...

Sighing, she carefully marked her place in the book and with a long suffering tone asked, "Pay tell, what's troubling you, Khayl?"

Naruto squinted at her from his half raised head, blue eyes looking lost. Finally, he sat up straight and placed two fingers just above his left eyebrow, rubbing the skin there in concentric circles. "What'd you just called me?"

Daya paused for a second before answering, "It's Arabic, it means 'friend'."

The Uzumaki huffed. "That's the problem, the Arabic alphabet is kinda kicking my ass."

She shook her head in wonder. "Didn't I tell you to come to me when you're having problems with Arabic?" She castigated softly while getting up to sit beside the tan teen. "So is it the script or the pronunciation that is," here she made the quote marks, " 'kicking your ass?'"

Naruto smiled softly at the girl he had come to rely on as a real companion. "Both."

"Hmmm." The Israeli girl said. "Okay, on the first task I gave you, have you written your name, yet?"

Naruto sighed and pushed a scrap of paper toward her, scribbled on it was 'ناروتو'.

It wasn't perfect, but he was learning. "That's good." She said, spinning the note around, "looks like chicken claws but it can pass."

Naruto managed a twisted smile, "Chicken scratch, Daya."

"How can chicke-"she paused then shrugged. "Doesn't matter. So translate, my name is... "

"Aismi hu Narutu." He replied evenly.

"Okay. My age is?"

"Ana tiseat eashar."

She looked immensely pleased. To tease him she said, "I want climb the mountain."

"Urid 'an tasalluq aljabal." he replied with a smirk.

Daya's mouth opened a smidgen. "How, I-I mean, how did you.." She huffed and aimed a slap at him, "Jerk. How did you know that?"

Naruto raised a hand to massage his neck. "I guess I just heard some of the guys in the dorm talking and I just...ya know...caught on..."

She snorted and turned away to return to her book. "You're fine. Stop sulking."

Naruto couldn't hold back a nostalgic sigh. Turning away he rose up and without another word, walked out of the room into the darkening sky. Resting his back on a wooden pole he just looked up at the stars. Somehow, they seemed brighter up here.

'Figures,' he mused, 'I'm at the top of the world.'

He didn't know how long he was outside until a shout snapped him out of the daze.

He turned to see Kiba running up to him. Blue eyes narrowed watching the Inuzuka approach. Stopping two feet away from Naruto he bent over hands on his knees and panted, "Dude. Did you forget the match?"

A tan hand met a similar colored forehead. "Damn it." Naruto cursed, "Where?"

Hazel eyes rolled, "Where do you think man?"

"Constantijn court, right." Naruto pronounced.

"Duh." Kiba concurred." You have five minutes to change. Hurry the fuck up."

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fuji 8:26 pm. Prince Constantijn court._**

...

The court was brimming with energy. Half the entire school was loitering around the flat stretch of shiny continuous maple board floor, decked out on warm clothes.

It seemed like it was a social event for the majority of the attendees, some of the older boys had their arms around their girlfriends shoulders, while the younger teens were debating and betting about who would win. Even some of the staff were there, bundled up against the chilly night wind.

Naruto's face split into a wide grin as a surge of adrenaline rushed through his entire being. This was his element. The court was named after Prince Constantijn of the Netherlands in honour of his, more than extravagant donation to the scholarship fund.

The court was state of the art, seamless floors, LED lights. open spaces, high vaulted roof. It even sported a commissary and VIP booths for any visiting dignitaries.

He glanced over the corner of the court where they were starting to form the teams. Jogging over to them he clapped Kiba on the back and asked, "Who's playing?"

Kiba snorted. "Aside from you, me, Ambrose, Kyle and Daya. Michael and Scean are in reserve."

Naruto's eyes widened in delight. "Daya, really?"

"Dude," Kiba cautioned, "calm down. She ain't the Queen of England. Check yourself."

Blue eyes rolled. "How'd she get in?"

A shrug," From what I heard, her AFT scores are way above average for a girl so she's placed with guys now."

"So, " Naruto teased," You have one more girl who can kick your ass."

Kiba just shot him the bird before turning away.

Naruto reached up with his arms into a standing stretch only to flinch when a hand touched his back. Spinning around he took in a smiling Daya dressed in black printed sweatpants and a sleeveless white close fitting top.

"You okay, Khayl? " she asked looking slightly worried.

He shook the unnerving sensation off." Yea, just didn't know that you were gonna be - "He gestured widely," here. As in on the team."

Her expression was laden with worry, "Are you sure that you are okay?"

He nodded.

Her face relaxed, "So, are you ready?"

Naruto could hold back a blinding grin," I was born ready."

She then jerked her head toward the group of players assembled on the court. "We should go."

"Yeah."

Upon reaching the group of cadets, Naruto turned to Kiba and asked, "Have they chosen positions, yet?"

Kiba couldn't do anything but laugh, "Dude, we're not that suicidal. We all know that you are the point guard."

"Then what am I?" Daya asked.

Naruto cast a cursive eye over her and pronounced, "Small forward." Turning to the others he said to Kiba, "You, shooting guard, Ambrose, power forward and Kyle center."

A guy from the other team looked over to them and scoffed, "That doll, small forward, you _must_ be joking."

Daya faced him and with a genial smile said, "You're going to eat those words."

He leaned in to her, puckered face sneering, "We'll see, doll."

Based on the smile on Daya's face Naruto forced himself to squash a shudder and absently felt very sorry for the other kid.

Ignoring the taunt, Naruto turned to Kiba and asked, "Have they chosen the teams names yet?"

"Yeah," Kiba grunted, "and they're cleverly named Team A and B."

Naruto just shook his head and said in a sarcastic tone. "And I'm guessing we're team A."

"Dude! What the fuck man! "Kiba half shouted. "Uchiha alert! "

Blue eyes rolled. "Shut up drama queen. Ready?"

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys._**

He couldn't think. Getting up slowly Sasuke ignored the concerned looks aimed at him by Shikamaru . Walking outside he placed a hand on the cold cement column and closed his eyes...

* * *

Standing stiffly under the white light glaring down from the halogen bulbs overhead, Naruto, clad in white sweat shorts and a fitted blue t-shirt, took three seconds to assess his opponent. The boy, Jamal, was copper skimmed, gangly, long limbs and a slender physique, but by the way he was shifting on his feet Naruto deduced that he wasn't all that coordinated.

The shriek from the referee's whistle cut through the air. The referee, a stocky man with sand-peppered hair and watery blue eyes, stepped up between them, basketball balanced on his flat palm. Looking both of them in the eyes he stonily reiterated the rules.

"Absolutely no hitting, pushing, slapping, holding or illegals. Understood? " he demanded just after he finished the rhetoric.

" Yes." they both answered.

Delivering another searching look to the both of them, he huffed, "I'm assuming you know this is like a college set. Twenty minutes each half. "

Shifting his stance to slightly bent knees, Naruto made a split second decision that he knew was going to look insane to his team-mates but hopefully it would pay off.

"Three... Two... One! "

The ball was hoisted in the air, Naruto leaped up and deliberately missed the ball by inches allowing Jamal to grab the ball.

He took off instantly, passing the ball to his teammate who was on the court's sideline. Naruto briefly met Kiba's confused eyes before he ran after Jamal.

Jamal stopped at the three point arc, poised for a lay up and threw, the ball was out of his hands for a microsecond just as Ambrose snatched it out of the air to spin and pass it to Kiba who was at the shooting point.

Kiba ducked under a boy with thick blacksmiths arms called Ron to shoot. The ball went through the hoop with almost silently, the score board lit up, two points.

Kiba let out a loud whoop, grabbed the ball and flung it to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and caught the ball aimed at him and bouncing the sphere on the ground though to himself', 'let the games begin'.

Dribbling the ball he swiftly calculated the next move and without preamble shot down the court, avoided the two boys rushing at him, ducked under an outstretched arm and, did a lay up and scored a three pointer.

The ball was then captured by the captain for the other team, a stocky boy named John. He, Naruto grimly admired, was good with the ball, and his teammates; enabling them to score two three pointers and a slam dunk consecutively.

The match heated up. In the twelfth minute Kiba was charged for travelling. By the time the clock marked fifteen minutes, two guys from the other team were charged with double dribbling and goal tending which resulted in Naruto getting a free throw.

The scores were edging up, fluctuating periodically. By the time nearing half time, the scores were; Team A (Naruto's) 52 and Team B, 48.

There was three minutes left to half time. Running back to the center after scoring a two pointer he glanced at Daya. The girl had proved herself an vital asset, quickly stealing the ball and cleverly passing. Most of the scores were because of her calculated actions. Watching her move he decided that he was going to give her a chance to prove herself.

A minute later, he didn't have to do a thing. The second the ball was in the air, Daya grabbed it. Naruto silently and completely astonished watched as she executed a smooth duck, a feint, a tight spin, a quick lay up and the ball went through the hoop soundlessly.

She casually sauntered back to the center, a satisfied smirk on her face and fully aware of the gawking aimed at her by the majority of the crowd. In that moment she looked straight at him and Naruto shifted, uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was seeing way too much of a certain raven in her.

The whistle sounded. Half time.

"Khayl? " she asked snapping her finger before his face." Where did you go?"

He just smiled at her and asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"Tel Aviv. A shia boy named Dan was the son of the base chef. He was a fan of the American Michael Jordan and S-Sha-" her face scrunched up trying to pronounce the tricky name.

Naruto had mercy on her, "Shaquille O'Neil. Also known just as Shaq."

She shrugged, "Yes, him. Tall black guy with a funny face and deep voice, correct?"

"Yes." he replied.

Daya turned back to the game. "He played basketball every day at the base and he taught me."

Looking up at the scoreboard she murmured, "We need to win."

" Ditto." Naruto agreed. "Ready?"

Her answer was a steady determined look just as Kiba hollered at them. "Guys, stop flirting and hurry the fuck up!

"Jesus." Naruto swore while running to the Inuzuka. "Keep your granny panties on."

...  
It all came down to this. They were tied at seventy-five each. The clock was running out and they had less than four minutes to win.

Naruto wiped a hand over his soaked forehead and glanced over his teammates. Kiba was panting hard, clearly winded, Ambrose was looking flushed, Kyle seemed okay but Daya was massaging a muscle in her shoulder.

In a quick motion he called a time out. "Guys." he said looking each of them in the eyes. "Four minutes left and we're tied. Are you sure we can win this?"

Everybody looked at each other, faced him then nodded decisively.  
Naruto let out a breath of relief. "Okay. Let's play."

The whistle sounded. In the center Naruto faced John. The ball went up, Naruto swiftly grabbed it and with a strong urge threw it to Daya.

Daya grabbed the ball and Naruto, if he had a slow motion setting for his brain he still couldn't believe what he saw next. Daya, did a move he prayed wasn't illegal or lethal. Her footwork was almost invisible, she darted around Ron, who with a yelp swiftly met the floor, she spun around John, ducked under Jamal's arm, while swiftly dribbling and with a huge jump, slammed the ball into the net.

Hanging from the metal hoop for a second the Israeli girl gratefully dropped down just as the match bell sounded and with a satisfactory smirk poked the guy that called her doll on the chest. "Don't you ever call me doll."

Naruto grinned and turned to high five her.

The referee's whistle sounded, "The match goes to Team A. You are allowed to be the first people to experience Hawkeye. Congratulations.

….

 ** _Mt. Fuji. Next afternoon_**.

"Why are you going all out for this girl? " TenTen asked askance watching Naruto repeat a move he said Daya had ordered him to perfect.

Naruto shrugged," That's what khayl's do."

"Khayl?" The acrobat asked, eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

Shifting on the thick gym floor mat Naruto heaved himself up and stretched his long golden limbs. "It's Arabic, means friend."

TenTen's eyes softened, "Oh, okay. I guess.. that's.. I mean if she thinks of you that way it's ... ummm.. fine."

She was met with a wide toothy grin, "Yea, speaking of, I'm supposed to meet her soon." then he groaned, "Damn it, she's gonna kill me if I don't decline those verbs correctly."

"Umm, what? " TenTen said, now completely confused.

" She's also helping me with my Arabic."

"Huh, " the girl huffed," I thought she was Hebrew."

"Yeah, that's the thing, " Naruto explained, "when she was in Tel Aviv she had to learn Arabic, ya know, to blend in."

"Huh." TenTen mused, getting up herself add looking into sky colored eyes for a moment before heading to the door. "You go ahead, meet her... I've got something I need to take care of."

"Dattebayo!" he called after her.

Shaking her head TenTen walked out of the gym and made her way to the library. She didn't want to be suspicious about the relationship between Naruto and Daya but there was something about the girl lately that didn't rest with her spirit. Especially when she started taking about her friend.

Plopping herself before a computer, she cracked her knuckles and booted up the machine.

"Daya, " she murmured to herself," What are you up to?"

…..

 _ **The Archdiocese Archive. Nippon Sei Ko Kai Anexx. 3:40 p.m**_

...

"In here? " Inspector Makako asked cupping a hand over his eyes to peer into the dim room." This is where Father Yorumba's records are? "

"Yes, sir." the alter boy /aide answered. "Father Yorumba was a stickler for traditional. He personally documented every adoption given to him."

Richard snorted. The archdiocese archives was straight out of the medieval era, antiquity to the extreme. Would it have killed the powers-that-be to actually embrace the technology driven modern world?

Inside was less antique and more ancient, circa knights-of-the- round-table era. Wooden furniture, scone style lamps nailed to stone columns, and high shelves crammed with actual papyrus scrolls, huge leather based tomes and bonded books.

The sixty year odd man idly wondered if the eighty year old priest did actually climb those shelves without breaking something.

"And where can I find his segment? "

"Aisle three. Shelf six." was the succinct answer. "Is that all you would need?"

"Yes, thank you." he replied, "I should be out shortly."

Turning sideways to shuffle through the right spaces between the bookcases he squinted at the embossed number engraved on each case.

Finally reached aisle three he looked up for any kind of markers. Spotting one he searched for a ladder and seeing one at the end of the bookcase he grabbed it and wheeled it over to the spot.

Carefully climbing up he scanned the shelf and had to admit, the stacks of folders were, at first glance, seemed to be in order.

Upon reviewing the situation he realized that it wasn't a closed adoptions as he had previously though and that meant he probably wouldn't have to do a hospital crawl.  
Gingerly removing the stack of folders he carefully climbed down, uttering a small prayer that he had reached the ground safely.

Finding a desk, Richard started at the top. Opening the dusty file he prayed for some kind of internal organization system and let out a breath of relief.

Each adopted child was given his own folder, in alphabetical order based on their given name. Spinning to the 'N' section, Richard shifted through the names.

Naomi, Nana, Nathan, Natalie, Ninikita..

He skimmed down till he found Naruto.

Flipping the file open he took put his own notepad to jot out some notes.

….

 ** _Mt. Fuji_**. ** _Library . 5:30 p.m_**

Pulling up a translator engine TenTen paused for a moment, thinking hard about what she was about to do.

It seemed like an weird kind of invasion of privacy but she needed to know that the people she cared about weren't being taken for granted or being mislead.

Naruto wasn't privy to the dorm conversations where Daya waxed eloquent about the boy like he was some kind of Adonis.

She snorted.

Well, in truth, Daya didn't talk that much about Naruto, but when she did, it was clear to her (and maybe Shion) that she had some kind of infatuation with the, she winced, slightly naïve Uzumaki.

The engine loaded. In the top field she typed ' Khayl' and it immediately detected that the source language was Arabic.

'Well,' she concurred, 'at least that's true. '

Pushing the button for translation she waited the three seconds for the corresponding word to appear

When it did she froze completely, eyes wide like stadium bulbs. It took her about three minutes after to regain her senses before she whispered, "Naruto, my friend, what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time."

..

 _ **The Archdiocese Archive. Nippon Sei Ko Kai Anexx.**_

Richard skimmed down the page and smiled slightly as he read the words following.

 _ **Name : Naruto**_  
 _ **Age: Two years old**_  
 _ **Physical : Healthy. Appropriate BMI for his age.**_

 _ **Adopted parent : Avilov Kyuubi.**_  
 _ **Age : 27**_  
 _ **Nationality : Russian. Naturalized Japanese**_  
 _ **Screened by: International Aid Ass.**_  
 _ **Occupation : Military personnel**_  
 _ **Station : Altai Krai, Russia**_

'That's all good,' Richard thought to himself scrolling down hoping for a documentation of his birth parents.

The word jumped out at him and he slumped forward in relief.

 _ **Birth Parents : Based upon identification procured after the accident.**_

 _ **Mother : Kushina Uzumaki**_  
 _ **Age : 23**_

"So that's why." he mumbled eyes shifting to the other handwritten note and stopped dead.

He was aware that the trembling in his fingers might just tear the paper before him. He blinked. **_Twice._**

This was _**insane!**_

How could this be and nothing was said about it.

Half blindly he grasped for his cell phone and without a care for the international charges he was going to get he dialled Agent Uzumaki's private number.

"Hello Mr. Makoko, how m-"

Richard cut in, "Sir, you are not going to believe this."

...

 _ **Drafted vocab.**_

A Kismesis is the term used to describe deep, deep hatred for someone. This is the person that you could, and will likely, hate for all your life, no matter what they do. This, however, is a romantic hate, usually involving many hate-snogs and other violent, but romantic, acts such as that.

Challenge : the first person who tells me what 'khayl's' are gets a chapter dedicated to them.

..


	9. Shaky Ground

**Chapter 9: Shaky Ground**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary** : Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.

 **A/N: I'm soooo touched. One very special reviewer left me a flame on each and every story I've written. Flames just make me laugh. No seriously, I love reading flames, sometimes even more than reading other (positive) reviews. So hater(s), keep them coming... I'll love you even more. Believe it! XD.**

 **A/N 2: I'm kinda disappointed that no one found the meaning of Khayl. #shrug. Oh well.**

 **Oh and warnings for mentions of drug use...  
...**

* * *

 _ **CIA headquarters, Fairfax County, Virginia. United States of America**_

Nagato sat, silently staring at the piece of plastic that had been plastered to his ear for a while. Even though the call had ended almost ten minutes ago he was still reeling about the information he'd just heard.

Up to now he couldn't fully assimilate the information the private detective had just given him. Even thinking about it too hard gave him a headache. If the information he got was even halfway true, they'd be serious, far reaching repercussions.

For everyone.

This could literally shake the status quo of Kohonagakure to its core.

No wonder Naruto hadn't had any details about his family. This revelation took the term 'black sheep' to the extreme.

After delivering the details, Richard had cautiously asked him how to proceed and for the few times in his life, Agent Uzumaki was dumbstruck.

Briefly, he had wondered if this was some kind of twisted hoax, but then he discarded that theory immediately. Richard was dependable, straightforward and brutally honest. The man wouldn't have concocted some absurd story for his own ends.

That left only one option, it had to be somewhat true.

The only thing he could say to the waiting man was that he'd contact him soon, but what he was going to tell him to do needed to be figured out extremely quickly.

Nagato felt like he was walking on a bed of smoldering coals. It was a complete understatement to say that this situation, if true, had been simmering under the surface for years. One single wrong move could ignite the flame and everything could be burnt to ashes.

Slowly, Nagato's eyes ran over the notepad before him. Upon hearing the name of the person believed to be Naruto's father he had immediately ran a info probe on the man.

It came up empty.

No information, no details, not even a birth record.

There was no way around it, this screamed conspiracy in the highest order. For a person coming from this particular family, someone had to have a serious grudge and a hefty amount of money to order a complete eradication of a human being's history.

Instinctively knew the only way to get more information on this issue was to engage an old contact of his from the NSA.

It was nearly midnight in the county and he knew that if he showed up to work tomorrow with dark circles under his eyes Director Howard 'Quaker' Boyles would sanction him immediately. But this was more important that sifting through hundreds of reports of various crimes.

Picking up the phone he dialed a number he hadn't used in years. It, as custom, immediately went to voicemail. Speaking clearly into the device he said, "Yuura, check the newspaper."

….

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji, Girls common room. Break time 12:39 pm.**_

TenTen leaned against the large ornately carved window sill in the girl's common room, glancing periodically out to the scenic landscape.

The atmosphere outside was calm with a slight shimmer of golden rays playing over the deep emerald green of the cultured grass. She fervently hoped that the ambient calm would filter into her next action, even though the odds were that it wouldn't.

Clothed in a pair of distressed jeans and arms stuck in the pockets of her overlarge navy sweatshirt she silently waited. She needed to talk to Daya and it was known that the girl frequented the common room mostly at break time.

She knew what she was going to do might split a fault line the size of the Grande Canyon between them, but last night she made a decision that, whatever the backlash, she had to set the girl straight.

"Sure... "

TenTen's head shot up to see Daya enter the room laughing over her shoulder to another girl, the one with thick dreadlocks.

"We'll see how much it takes, okay."

Giving the Jewish girl some time to part ways with the other cadet, Nyota or something, TenTen stood up and walked towards her.

"Daya." She called while still a couple feet away from her. "Do you have a minute... I need to talk to you."

The pixie cut brunette looked at her in slight confusion for a moment before turning fully to her.

Daya cocked her head to the side just as the acrobat stood directly in front of her. "Why? Did I do something wrong? "

"Yes." TenTen replied seriously.

Dark eyes narrowed. "And what did I do?"

TenTen sighed then looked around the room that was steadily filling up with other cadets and said, "I think we need to take a walk. I don't want what I'm going to say to be overheard. "

Daya still looked confused but this time her expression was mixed with curiosity."Okay. Let's walk."

Exiting the room that was starting to fill up with girls they walked to a corpse of Japanese maple trees. Under the shade of the fragrant blossoms TenTen turned to the girl and said. "It's about Naruto."

A small smirk crossed the girl's face, "Is he complaining about the tasks I gave him to do, well if s-"

TenTen didn't have the patience to skirt around the issue. "Daya, you cannot keep calling Naruto your boyfriend!"

The Israeli girl stepped back, eyes widened for a second before morphing into enraged. "And how did you know that?"

TenTen placed her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter! Daya, you just can't keep doing it! "

"Why?" she shot back.

"Because he has his own boyfriend!" The minute she said that her hand flew over her mouth, mind chanting _'shitshitshitshit'_ .

Glancing furtively around the space she hoped that no one was in earshot. A minute later she let put a breath of relief, she then turned to the other girl who was clearly upset.

Daya's lips were pressed together in a thin line. "What?"

Regrouping TenTen admitted. "He's in a relationship."

"With who?" she demanded.

"Someone, a guy named Uchiha Sasuke." the weapons dealer said making sure to stress the word 'guy'. "They just started their relationship and I don't want it to get damaged."

Seeing the still obstinate look in the girl's eyes she pressed. "Daya, no offense, I like you a lot... but these two...they are like two sides of the same coin...trust me when I say that they need each other."

Daya tossed her head, arms crossed. "Well he didn't say anything to me."

Frustrated TenTen groaned. "That's the whole point Daya. Imagine if you had a new boyfriend and the only serious time you had to spend with him was under ten hours."

Now Daya looked confused. She then softly asked. "What?"

TenTen calmed down a smidgen. "Ten hours Daya. That's all they had."

"How?" she was asked again. "Why?"

It was then that TenTen realized that the girl didn't know much (or anything really) about Naruto's history she decided to clue her in. Leaning back against the tree's bark she started to explain.

"It's a long story..."

Daya shifted on her feet, "Please, tell me anyways."

Seeing that the girl looked somewhat amiable to hearing what she had to say TenTen started to expound.

"Almost four months ago Kiba, Naruto and I were at a rehabilitation treatment facility..." she paused, unsure for a moment but then bravely trudged on. "... It was a reform camp for juvenile delinquents...criminals..it was there he met Sasuke..."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Between classes.**_

Sasuke was edgy.

He couldn't deny the fact the majority of his cognizance was focused on preparing for anything that Namikaze scion would throw at him and just thinking about the variety of possible scenarios the teen might be planning to execute was making him incredibly tense.

It wasn't like he was expecting Ryu to jump out behind a tree and shout 'boo', hell no, but the teen seemed to have a malicious streak in him and Sasuke was looking for anything ranging from a 'sudden expulsion' to a 'mysterious accident' to happen.

He was acutely aware of the fact that the people he came here, the people who had came to trust him, were in the firing range once more just because of some fucked up situation he had found himself in, again.

He had skipped meals, his insomnia had reared it's ugly head again and his muscles were sporadically twitching (a sign of heat exhaustion if he really thought about it) but he ignored it and still stuck to his workouts with Haku.

He tried to pay strict attention in class but even though he knew that he was doing above average a significant portion of his mental energy (that could be directed into delivering astounding excellence) was formulating multiple contingency plans of how to deal with anything Ryu might throw at him.

He'd lost sleep (the seldom times it came) thinking about warning his friends, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru; to put them on guard, but seeing them in a somewhat relaxed state of mind he was wroth to disturb their measure of peace.

And then came the separation anxiety with Naruto.

The few times they had talked he could clearly see the guarded look behind the blue irises. He wasn't stupid, even if he didn't know what exactly was happening with his, he swallowed, boyfriend, he knew Naruto was dealing with something.

He swore that the next time he had the opportunity to talk to the blond he was going to drag it out of him.

He thought that he was acting normal, going through the motions as usual, but unknown to him the closest people around him had noticed his behavior shift.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. About 11:45 pm. Private dorm rooms. Room 9**_.

"Get out." Sora growled at the girl panting on the soiled sheets beside him.

Her unremarkable brown eyes turned to him in shock. "W..w..what?"

Sora sat up and snarled, "I said get your fucking things and get out! "

"You're kicking me out?" she asked askance. "Now? After all that-" She gestured to the loosened ties dangling from the headboard and the red marks on her wrists.

"You don't want me to repeat myself. I said get your shit and get out. Tight like a vice, my ass." he leaned in eyes alight with malice. "Get out before I do something I'll regret."

Scared, she scampered out of the bed, quickly and sloppily got dressed and with a furtive, mascara stained look to the teen propped up against the headboard fled the room.

"Slack bitch." Sora snorted, shucking off the damp sheets and stepping out to stand completely naked. Walking to the armoire he unlocked a top drawer and pulled out a sealed pack and a small glass rectangle.

Returning to the disheveled bed he opened the package and dumped the white contents on the glass. With a small razor he divided the cocaine into lines and taking up a tightly rolled tube he leaned over and snorted the drug up.

Leaning back he reveled in the instant high. Head back on the headboard he closed his eyes and even though his mind was muddled he was still able to think.  
He only had a couple more months up here and after that graduating the only options he had were to go back to that shit house town of his to be some store security guard or get deployed to some foreign country and actually fight.

He had tried extending his application once more but based on the fact that he'd been here for two years already, he'd been flat out denied. He was only lucky on the fact that he'd still retained his private room.

This was his last moment of glory and he was going to stretch it to the max. His mind flitted to the newbies that had infiltrated his domain and his fists clenched. In the back of his mind he knew he wasn't that much better than the three delinquents but that didn't stop him from acting like he was.

He could ignore the girl and the ridiculously tattooed boy but the blonde one just got to him. It was like an itch in the middle of his back that he wasn't flexible enough to scratch and it was aggravating him.

He needed to tear the blond one, Naruto, down a peg.

Silently he started to plot.

* * *

 _ **…Hokkaido keys. After classes. About 3:30 pm.**_

"You said the farmer's market is near the town's center? " Sasuke reconfirmed with the gate security guard.

"Yep." the blue uniformed clad man reiterated, "Just find James Avenue, two blocks down and at the right is where you'll see all the tents and containers."

"Thank you." Smiling tightly Sasuke doubled checked that his wallet was in his jeans pocket and with a silent nod to the guard, walked under the schools last cement arch and into the wide street that lead to the nearby town.

After securing a pass from the dietician excusing him from evening athletics, he was finally taking up the doctor's advice to get his own fresh produce to supplement his meals and aside from that he just wanted a change of scenery and some space to think.

He slowly ambled until he found a empty bus terminal, stopped and silently waited for either a taxi cab or one of the route busses to come by. Hands stuck in the pockets of his white hoodie, dark eyes trained in the road ahead of him he dimly recognized two girls approaching him.

He only shifted when one of them slightly brushed against his arm.

"Sorry." the brunette said, blinking huge amber eyes at him. Sasuke, accepting the apology, nodded absently and returned his gaze to the road.

"You're from the Academy, right?" she asked.

Frowning internally, but face passive, Sasuke uttered a curt. "Yes."

She giggled. Sasuke arched an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I should've known... " she twittered, "all you soldier types, all strong and silent and sooo mysterious.."

Sasuke took a second to think then solidly decided that she was a total airhead. He snorted while turning back to watch for any coming ride. He had thought his obvious disinterest to her comment was the end of her prattling but, not surprisingly, she continued, her light airy voice trilled out again immediately grating on his nerves.

"I don't really know how you guys live up there, you know, with no girls at all. It must be hell..."

Sasuke shifted on the balls of his feet, silently praying for any transport to come along. Trying to not be obvious he almost twisted his neck to scan the length of the road and while trying to hold back an irritated grunt.

"I mean it's like, so boring, no w-"

The other, a lanky tomboy-ish girl with cropped red hair cut in. "When did you say your uncle is coming for us again?"

"He said about noon, and I can't believe he's not here already." She swiftly checked her cell phone then with a shrug faced the stiff Uchiha.

"Aaaas I was saying, my cousin, Ryan, after he graduated last year, with all those sports trophies I might add, told me that the stuff he had to go through with the older boy's wa-"

"Mya." the other girl cut in with a long suffering tone, "Believe me when I say that no one wants to hear about your deadbeat cousin, especially not him. Leave the guy alone. "

Sasuke glanced at the other girl and gave a small smile of appreciation just as a bus came around the corner. The second the pneumatic doors opened Sasuke hopped in and found a window seat, thanking whatever powers had just delivered him from the hands of those two females.

Looking out the window he saw Mya, apparently, huffing and saying something clearly snidely to her companion. Dimly he felt sorry for the other girl.

Learning back on the headrest the driver asked him his destination. He then told him that he was trying to get to the farmer's market.

"Okay kid. Five more blocks we'll get to the center and then you'll have to walk down that street, it ends in a cul-de-sac. You can't miss it the market. "

"Thank you." he replied evenly while looking out the window. His mind skipping from wondering what Itachi was doing, if Kakashi had finally gotten Iruka to cave, then briefly to Madara, then finally to Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't gotten the chance to fully know the blond's ticks, but he knew that Naruto was facing some kind of challenge up there and fervently wished he knew what it was so he could at least offer some advice.

The bus slowly came to a halt, throttling beside another terminal. Sasuke rose up and with another soft thanks he exited the vehicle into benign sunlight.

Walking down the sidewalk he studied his environment. It was a typical township, mom-and-pop style restaurants, local barbershops, sporadic coffee joints and one or two supermarkets. He barely registered a couple ABM's placed at gas stations and before the sole bank. He even spotted a closed nightclub.

Finding the sign that marked James Ave, he started walking down the road and just like the security guard had said, the peaks of orange nylon tents rose before his eyes.

Stepping off the pavement he crossed the street to enter the circle of stalls and immediately gravitated to a heap of flush red tomatoes. Taking one plump specimen up he looked for some blights.

Finding none he smiled to himself in self satisfaction, grabbed a small transparent bag and placed at least eight or nine in the bag and moved on to other stalls.

Nearly half an hour later Sasuke had accumulated a half dozen of apples, pears, oranges, kiwis, peaches and of course the previous bag filled with tomatoes.

Running a deliberating eye over the mound of groceries he wondered how he was going to carry it all back to the school.

"You're going to need a cooler." came a voice just behind him.

Sasuke stifled the urge to jump and slowly turned around. Behind him was a girl. Unremarkable in facial features but had gentle brown eyes, dark haired and was slender.

"And where do you propose I'll find one?" he asked just as someone called to the girl from the open back of a van.

"Fuu, get back here and help with the kumquats!"

Her expression shifted to slightly annoyed for a second before turning to him. "Give me a minute, okay." before scurrying off towards the caller.

Sasuke, in an inordinate amount of leniency, waited for the girl to return. Half turning back to his mound of groceries he heard her approaching him this time carrying a mid-sized blue cooler.

"Here." She said, offering him the object.

Sasuke balked. "Where do I have to pay for it?"

She waved him off, "It's okay, trust me. The only thing you need to pay for are your food stuff."

Still skeptical Sasuke obeyed and packed the interior with the fruits. Turning to her he said, "Thank you...umnm... Fuu was it?"

"Yes." She smiled. "... You might be wondering why I gave you that. You are Uchiha Sasuke, right."

He nodded, wondering what was her motive for asking his identity.

"Don't freak out. I know that they didn't publish your picture in the newspapers," Fuu said, "I did my own reseach and saw a pciture of you in your High School's Prom Magazine. My uncle was a victim of Orochimaru. He died in a gang war. This is just my way of saying thank you for putting that bastard behind bars."

'Oh.' A half smile crossed his face as he lifted up the cooler. "Thank you..." he glanced around, "but where do I pay for all this?"

She nodded and directed him to a covered tent with a cashier behind the desk flipping a magazine. "Right there."

Walking away he shook his head and snorted. Who'd have though he'd be that famous.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya, S-block 5:47 pm.**_

Blonde eyebrows contracted. "Daya, did I do something wrong?"  
The girl faced him and after an enigmatic moment, smiled. "No Naruto. That form was done perfectly... It's just... I... I just had something on my mind. It's nothing really."

He grinned in relief plopping himself down to sit on the dewy grass. "And you're sure?"

"Yes." she paused for a moment, assumed a similar pose just shifting slightly to fold her feet under her as she faced him. "Naruto... can I ask you something.. it's personal."

"Sure. What? " he said flopping fully backward on the ground to stare at the clouds.

"Did you engage in any...romantic arrangements when you were, you know, in the various countries?"

Blue eyes crinkled at the corners while his head titled towards her in confusion. Why was Daya asking him that?

"Umm, what?"

"Just a question." she clarified. "I'm curious...with all those countries you told me that you were in, I find it hard to believe that you were single all the time, so my question with your relationships, what do you look for in a partner?"

Blue eyes turned to the matching sky for a few seconds just to process the question and to formulate an appropriate reply.

"... Partner huh... Well... athletic mostly, not a must but preferred, smart, flexible... I don't know...just cool, I guess. Why?"

She shrugged, "Just thinking, a guy like you wouldn't have much problem to get a girlfriend if you wanted."

A snort. "You might not believe me but you're kinda wrong about that. My track record on relationships isn't that stellar... The last girlfriend I ha-" He instantly clamped his lips together just as his head thunked on the ground, the one word resounding in his head was 'stupidstupidstupid.'

Daya scooted over to him and gave him a nudge. "It's the troubling thing, isn't it? "

Apprehensive cobalt eyes met hers. "Yes."

A second. "You could tell me if you want.. I promise to not judge you."

Sitting up he faced her, vaguely noticing the dying sun rays playing off her olive skin and highlighting her dark hair. He wanted to trust her but nervously he raked a hand through golden spikes.

After a minute he caved. "The last girlfriend I had was a Sunni Muslim girl named Aaliyah... " he paused, eyes shifting to the left. "Her father found out that she was interested in a foreign infidel and threatened to disown her. It got even worse after he walked in on u-"

Daya's hand shot up to her mouth. "Naruto, you didn't!"

He snorted. "No. I did not. He just caught us hugging. There was no sex at all... " he mumbled. "...well...that time."

This time she really did shudder. "Naruto, you do k-"

"That she could go to jail for adultery and be whipped, yeah. I know, in fact after we did have sex that's exactly what happened to me."

He didn't dare look at her because he dreaded the look of pity he was damn sure he was going to see. "Eighty lashes in the hot Arabian sun isn't pretty." he concluded eyes averted.

"Naruto..." She tried softly.

He shrugged. "It's over Daya. I've gotten over it a long time ago. But I have my own question, what about you? "

She looked up to the darkening sky. "Once...but it isn't easy to have a relationship with six older overprotective brothers and a almost psychic father. It broke off under three months. My father stressed that I focus on my education and training before venturing into erotic ventures."

Naruto winced. "I'm not entirely sure what you were trying to say but I'm pretty sure that the word 'erotic' wasn't the one you wanted. "

"Is there another?"

He thought, "How about simple romantic?

"Hmm..." She mused while hopping up , "... That could work... but for now we have more training to do. " …

* * *

It was late evening, the sun was neatly gone leaving way for the calm darkness of thick dusk to creep in. A minute ago Daya had left claiming that she had to aid another friend with some schoolwork.

Naruto had just nodded in acceptance as she left, his mind running over the notably strange conversation he had just had with the girl. He wasn't that intuitive with ascertaining when people had underlying motives, in fact he completely sucked at it, but strangely he felt like Daya was digging for something. Why was she asking him about his love life?

Should he have told her about Sasuke?

Back against a tree's bark his mind traitorously ran over the second to last encounter he had with Aaliyah.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, 2014, 9:56 pm.**_

 _"He's doing what?" Naruto asked, chin nestled atop of a head of soft, fragrant black hair._

 _"He wants me to marry Asuf. A son of his business partner." came Aaliyah's soft reply as she burrowed her head into his chest. He didn't see it but he felt her nose crinkle. "Asuf is a hideous pig."_

 _A sigh. Naruto titled the girl's face up to his. "Don't you think that he's only doing this for you.. I mean...your dad seems like a good guy...maybe he just wants you to have a good life, and if what you're saying is true, this Asuf guy is loaded."_

 _She snorted. "Loaded with lard, yes."_

 _Naruto had to stifle a grin. "Seriously 'Liya, I'm not going to be here all the time. By law I shouldn't even be talking to you. If your elders found out, they'd be hell to pay."_

 _She huffed and shifted, the scent of mountain lily blossoms wafting up into Naruto's nose._

 _"It's just not fair." She complained. "I should be able to choose whom I want to be with. Not some ancient traditionalist choosing for me. It's my life, not theirs."_

 _The pain in her voice made Naruto grimace. He knew the pain of having to stay in a terrible situation just to survive. Running calloused fingertips to the base of her skull, Naruto managed to whispered. "I know Liya, I know..."_

 _..._ _  
_Tan lids bobbed over suddenly exhausted blue irises. Hollow, guilt ridden pain settled in his gut. Bringing his knees up to his chin he buried his head on his folded arms.

"'Liya..."

 _..._

He was brutally jerked awake by a kick in the side. Looking up Naruto met the dark eyes of Sora.

"You. What do you want now? " Naruto asked blankly while silently rising to his feet. "No let me guess, it's another pathetic attempt to get me to 'join you', right? "

"You know what maggot... " Sora growled, "You ARE getting on my nerves. I don't like you, if it was me I'd ship you back to the place you came from but unfortunately I can't so I'm settling for making your lives hell."

Naruto stepped up within inches of the older boy's face. "And you think you are all that powerful, don't you? News flash fucker, you can't break me."

Sora smirked. "Not me... Well not me personally..."

What came next took less than three seconds. Sora nodded once and a damp cloth was slapped across Naruto's face, just as multiple hands trapped his own. Immediately Naruto reacted and stopped breathing, blue eyes tripping to uncontrolled rage. He tried to break the hold but the pressure from the hands increased paired with the fact that he wasn't getting any air in his lungs made I that more difficult.

The force on the cloth increased. Naruto held on for about fifteen seconds more before he had to gasp. The chloroform immediately surged into his airways and hit his brain. A surge of dizziness cramped his entire body and even feeling disoriented he still held on..and on...and on...until he could take it anymore and sunk to the ground in a full blackout.

...

Naruto woke up face down on a patch of black dirt. Shifting slightly he came face to face with the creepy sickly yellow eyes of a armadillo, who upon seeing him immediately scampered off into darkness.

Sitting up he tilted his head up to peer into the dark gloom overhead. He frowned. Why was he looking at crisscrossed boards that seemed to hold back a mount of tightly packed dirt.

Standing up he felt rows of corroded iron under his feet and then he realized. He was in a mine. Snorting to himself he couldn't believe that he hadn't known or expected Mt. Fuji to have mines.

It was a mountain, of course they'd had to try mining at some point of time. The problem was where was he and how would he get out.

Getting up he scanned the surroundings and walked to the nearest wall. Tapping foot by foot he searched for any kind of leeway, any kind of structural weakness.

Shit out of luck. The walls were solid.

Well if Sora and his goons had brought him there they had to be a way out. And the exit was probably closer than he thought.

Turning away he faced the gaping mine shaft and grimaced. It seemed the only option was to walk. He breathed deeply, trying to settle his nerves. Not many knew but he had a slight thing for dark places. They made his hackles rise.

Nevertheless this wasn't that different from the dozens of survival exercises he had been forced to endure growing up.

Steeling himself he approached the dark, gaping hole and after a trepidation filled second, walked into the dark.

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido keys. About 6:00pm._**

"What?" Sasuke swore plunking his new cooler full of groceries on table and turned to face Neji.

The Hyuuga was running a towel through his wet hair and faced Sasuke with a somber look.

"We got tricked Sasuke. One senior cadet told us to go to room eighty after evening athletics. We all thought it was some kind of familiarizing exercise for the new cadets but what we didn't know was that it was a internal hazing ritual. We thought the room was like any other but what we didn't know was that the walls were false. It was a room designed for survival techniques and we walked into it completely blindsided. "

Sasuke tensed with every word coming out of the Hyuuga's mouth.

"The moment we stepped in the door slammed behind us and then the pelting started. Buckets of freezing water, ice cubes the size of marbles, toy guns filled with paint, balloons filled with sewage water and scraps from the kitchen were hurled at us."

Sasuke's left fist clenched so hard moon shaped nail indents were sunk into his palms . "Was it just you an-"

Neji shook his head. "No, it wasn't just me Gaara and Shikamaru... There were other boys there too. I think that teammate of yours Haku was there also."

Sasuke turned to look out the window for a second then turned back to face the quiet Hyuuga. There was only one thing he could think off and he was sickened to his core that all this might have been because of him.

"Neji.." He couldn't say it.

The opal eyed teen got up and crossed over towards the door. Pausing at the opening he turned back and just before walking out murmured. "You still have that look in your eyes Sasuke... just don't do anything detrimental."

In the silence Sasuke's tense shoulders sagged a little. A second ago he was fully prepared to just find Ryu and accost him but the softly uttered words from Neji made him rethink.

This wasn't a time for rashness.

Picking up the blue cooler he calmly made his way to the kitchen and asked if he could store his fruits anywhere in there. The head chef nodded and directed him to the huge line of refrigerators against a wall. Apparently some cadets had medication and specific deitary restrictions ordered by their own doctors and the school had an obligation to assist them.

Tagging his cooler with a name tag he deposited the container in a recessed icy shelf and walked out, mind swiftly thinking of how and when to confront the Namikaze.

It didn't take much time because the moment he stepped out of the kitchen's exit he collided into the same guy he was planning to destroy.

"You!" Sasuke snarled, every carefully considered plan of calmly confronting Ryu flew immediately out the window. "You asshole! What, you couldn't wait till I barely left to trap my friends huh?"

Blue eyes met his with total confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Uchiha? "

Sasuke stopped, stunned. He back peddled. "You... don't know? "

"Know what? "

A snort. "The hazing at room eighty...where all my friends were attacked."

A head of blue hair shook paired with a snort. "That must be the work of Jirobo. He's been bitching about following the "noble" tradition here. You know, give the newbies the standard introduction to cadet life. It's harmless... mostly."

Dark eyes narrowed. "... Mostly?"

A grin. "The upper heads all know about it, in fact it's sanctioned. Try combining Japanese tradition and western ones, the tasks young samurai had to endure mixed with brutal American college hell week pledging. It's something like that. But nonetheless, even if it would have been funny as hell, I had nothing to do with it. "

He looked sincere but Sasuke, still skeptical, just didn't want to take it at face value.

"And you're sure?" He pressed.

"Yeeesss." Ryu drawled. "But be warned, if they even think of reporting it they'd be shit out of luck. It's going to be completely ignored."

Sasuke grunted. He then faced the Namikaze, "Why are you be-"

"Amiable? " The older boy filled in for him." You just caught me on a very good day." he grinned, "One if my ummm...'clandestine' activities just played off...massively. "

Even though curious Sasuke didn't need to know what was rubbing Ryu the right way. "What. Ever."

He turned away to feel his arm grasped by a strong hand. Sasuke stiffened as warmth from the body behind him slithered over his skin just as a hot breath washed over his ear and husked. "My kind of hazing isn't anything like that."

Sasuke had to clamp down on the voice in the back of his head that way screaming Naruto. His limbic system processed the voice, timbre and tone as Naruto's subsequently allowing a rush of scorching lust to flood his system. But the fact was that it WASN'T Naruto!

For the first time in a long time Sasuke felt ice cold fear settle in the depths of his stomach. His eyes widened and his breath quickened. What the hell was happening?

His voice seemed to come from outer space but he managed to steadily say, "Let go of my arm or I promise you you'll regret it."

Slowly the hand was removed but the leaving touch from the fingertips left a tingling sensation seeping that immediately sunk into Sasuke's skin.

"See you around, Uchiha." was softly said.

Sasuke walked off silently trying hard to ignore the weakness in his knees.

…

* * *

 **Mt. Fujinomiya. Mine shaft.**

Naruto leaned an arm on the tight dirt wall, squinting hard through the gloom. By his estimation he'd been walking for about twenty minutes. Sora had to have some vehicle or something to carry his unconscious body this far underground.

Flexing his shoulders he whispered to himself, "I can do this."

Straightening up he opened his eyes with a steely determination. One way or another he was getting out of this.

He started to jog.

...

It was the sound of running water that alerted Naruto to stop. Glancing around he wondered where that sound was coming from. Walking a few steps forward he saw a boarded up shaft. Poking two fingers into the half rotted planks he pulled one out. The wood crumbled under his fingers like brittle chalk. He then broke down the rest of the boards.

Peering through the space he saw a walkway, made of the same kind of boards stretching over a ravine to connect with an open hole that even halfway covered with a sheet of ply board clearly led to the outside.

Naruto grinned. Clearly this wasn't the way Sora had taken, it had to be the work of scalpers, but it was an exit and he needed to get the hell out of there.

Stepping through the shafts entrance he grasped the fragile ropes and tentatively tested his weight on the boards. Even though they groaned they were still somewhat solid. Looking up he estimated that taking his time he could cross the thirty feet in ten minutes.

Stepping carefully, he took special care to place his feet on the solidest looking wood.

Halfway there he mis-stepped and slid. His world titled dangerously. Grabbing frantically at the ropes he regained his balance and regulated his breathing then after a tense ten seconds continued. Ten feet.. Seven... Five.. Three ..

He burst into cool mountain air. Looking forward he could barely ascertain the lights of the Institute blinking through the trees..

Sighing in relief he started walking.

* * *

 ** _Next day. Hokkaido keys. 9:35 pm_**

Naruto's usual bright sapphire eyes were darkly shaded... troubled; immediately Sasuke went alert.

"Dobe... " he spoke carefully, "...what exactly is going on with you?"

Naruto's head shifted to the right for a second, his slightly longer burnt blonde hair shifting to shadow indecipherable eyes.

Sasuke then sat fully up, a tremor of trepidation snaking down his spine. Naruto wasn't one prone to look disturbed. Anxiety was crawling through his gut. Grasping the edges of the laptop he reiterated his question.

"Naruto, what is going on? " he pressed.

Peach lips opened to release a soft huff. After the most tumultuous five seconds of Sasuke's life he spoke. " Sasuke, something happened..."

Sasuke went stiff, pulse rate ticking up by the nanosecond. Naruto had never called his name with that tone of voice, ever.

"What?"

A tan hand ran through golden spikes. "Remember when we talked about our history, you know after I got my IQ score... And you told me about your parents, how they were all doctors and stuff..."

Lips pressed into a tight line, Sasuke nodded and patiently waited for Naruto to continue.

"Well...up here I met an old sensei of mine from when I was in Arabia.. His name is Asuma... He told me about my own parents..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Immediately his imagination kicked into overdrive. Thoughts spanning from detrimental to the downright outrageous sprung up in his mind but with a measure of control he managed to squash them. Still controlling his apprehension he waited for the other to continue.

".. He told me that my parents...both of them..." an infinite pause, "... my mom and dad were in the military..."

The amount of relief Sasuke felt then was like a waterfall. Every iota of fear scattered from him under a second.

".. He even gave me their names."

His eyelids fluttered. "Well that's good, right."

Naruto lips twisted, "You would think so huh.."

Oh no.

"What... I mean did you find anything about them? " he tentatively asked.

" I found stuff about my mother. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, Navy MCC officer."

Sasuke eyebrows inched up. "She was a nuclear weapons officer?"

"Yes." Naruto answered, his expression now shifting to agitated. "I didn't find anything about my father though... It was like everything about him had been erased. Like seriously. There was nothing. "

Sasuke sat back mind spinning back to another mysteriously missing person; Ryu's uncle. "What's his name?"

Blue eyes met his paired with a shrug. "I just know Minato."

Onyx eyes narrowed, "Nothing else? No last name?"

"No and that's the problem." he was definitely agitated now. "The site I found my mother's records on should have had my father's one too but it didn't..."

"That's... Incredibly strange." Sasuke mused.

"I know, right." he added. "What do you think happened?"

For once in a long time Sasuke had no idea what to say. "I honestly don't know."

Naruto huffed and sat back. "Me neither."

"Is...maybe you should just, I don't know...leave it for a while.." Sasuke internally cringed with every word coming out of his mouth. That was probably the most inane thing he'd ever said in his life.

The silence that followed was awkward.

"Naruto..." he started, "there's something else, isn't there?"

Peach lips quirked, "Are you psychic or something?"

Sasuke relaxed. "No, but I know signs. "

"Is nothing really... " he shrugged," normal hazing bullshit. You'd think that people trying to be heroes wouldn't be this stupid."

Sasuke snorted, "Tell me about it. It's here too. Just ignore it, Dobe."

Naruto sighed and looked Sasuke in the eyes, "So what are you going to do after this?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "I usually train."

Naruto perked up. "With who?"

"A guy named Haku. He knows Sanshou."

"The northern Chinese style? S'uke! That's totally awesome, I -"

Sasuke relaxed completely. This was familiar ground. He propped his head on his folded fist just to watch the light that had flew into Naruto electric eyes, humming occasionally to appear slightly interested in whatever the blond was babbling about but really just tracing every feature of the face before his.

* * *

The gym, as usual was empty. Sasuke wondered, if no one used it, why on earth was the room was even constructed.

Haku was absent but that didn't dismay Sasuke from getting his exercise. Alone he started to stretch out. It didn't matter that much to him if Haku eventually showed up he was still going to work out.

..

 ** _A modicum of time later._**..

"What's that? "

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Haku approaching him.

"I've seen you do that before but I have no idea what it is." Haku finished.

Leaning his wet head on the wall behind him he smiled slightly, the endorphins in his brain making him feel a little light headed, euphoric and little careless.

"Oh, that's just some capoeira my boyfriend taught m-"

Black eyes shot open just as a pale hand clamped down on his mouth.

What the _**fucking hell** _ was wrong with him?

Heart beating triple he glanced up to the Momochi expecting a look of disgust, but what he actually got was soft gaze and a slight smile.

Slowly Sasuke removed his hand from his face and quietly asked,  
"Are you going to... " he couldn't finish the sentence.

Three seconds ago he had expected Haku to look at him in derision, to spin around and walk away even to shout out a curse, but what he got was the orphan slowly sitting beside him.

Haku gaze was pinned on the opposite wall. "That was unintentional of you wasn't it?"

The raven nodded silently. Haku sighed.

"Even though it was unintentional it was private and...strangely... I want to share something private about me with you."

Sasuke shifted, "No, you really don't n-"

Haku steady gaze made him shut up. Seconds later the slight teen reached in under the collar of his shirt and pulled a finely twined silver chain out. At the end of the chain was a dog tag.

Sasuke's dark brows lowered in confusion. Why was Haku showing him this?

"After my parents died I went to the orphanage at ten years old and because I looked like a girl I got picked on by the other boys a lot. One day I got so beaten up, I couldn't move. I just sat in a dirt corner of the courtyard and cried...then a hand touched me."

Haku swept a finger over the tag. "I looked up to see an older boy, he was reaching the age of maturity, sixteen, his name is Zabuza. He knelt down and lifted me up, buried my head in his shoulder and carried me to the infirmary. He, without a word, cleansed my cuts, bandaged them, and gave me painkillers to make me sleep."

Sasuke tensed slightly.

"When I woke up he was still at my bedside, just reading a book. I looked at the clock it was a full three hours after my attack. He'd stayed with me all the time. "

The tense, niggling feeling in Sasuke's gut got stronger . His mind was racing and something in the back of it was screaming at him.

"Zabuza left the orphanage the next month but he told me where he was going and promised me that he would stay in contact with me. He did, his letters were short but he'd hadn't forgotten his promise. "

The nagging feeling in Sasuke's gut got worse.

"The following years I worked hard to get stronger, smarter, independent. When I got to sixteen, after getting my diploma, I left the orphanage and found Zabuza. He was twenty-one at the time and working with as an personal trainer. He took me in instantly. At first I floundered, it was the real world and I had no idea what to do. Zabuza arranged for me to a accreditation course in therapy and because I learned acupuncture I was at an advantage. At seventeen I accepted a position as an massage therapist, working side by side with him. "

Haku paused for a moment before continuing, "His apartment wasn't large, in fact it had one bedroom, a modest kitchen and a tiny bathroom, we didn't have much, but we made it work..." Haku smiled at the memory.

Another swipe over the tag.  
"And then, when I was eighteen he-"

"Collared you. " Sasuke softly filled in for him.

A smile, "Yes."

Sasuke slumped on the wall, eyes slipping to half mast. How could such a serene person get into BDSM.

"Sasuke? "

"Does anybody else know? " The raven asked lowly.

"No." was the quiet answer.

"Hn." he snorted.

"We have to be careful though. " Haku murmured,

A black brow arched, "Why? "

"Jason," Haku replied, "he seems to be homophobic."

Sasuke snorted, "Typical."

Sable eyes peered at the Uchiha paired with an elbow nudge. "So, what's his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke sighed The complete army brat. "

Eyebrows shot up to a hairline, "The same Uzumaki that was in t-"

"In the news, in the breakout, in the hospital, yes. Him. "

"And now he's at Mt. Fuji." Haku hummed thoughtfully.

Sasuke could only sigh, "Yeah."

"Must be hard for you, " Haku murmured picking at his sneakers,"I should know, when Zabuza was remanded I went through hell...even after he gave me his last name."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. Haku's surname wa-

"Momochi.. Momo-" Then something in Sasuke's mind slapped him. He sat up immediately. "That Momochi, the one that was banned from the aikido tournament for using performance drugs?"

Haku squinted. "How did you know about that?"

Sasuke snorted, "When I was at the rehab center, there was this guy who claimed to be his dealer something about erythropotein masked with gonadotropins..." Sasuke looked up at the other boy, "... Was it true?"

Haku sighed and plucked at the chain, "Sadly, yes. That happened about a year ago, he's shifted priorities now and he's back to being a trainer again...Still loves aikido though."

"Haku, " Sasuke dithered," can I ask you something? "

"Sure."

"Why did you... I mean what made you feel like you wanted to be a... " he paused and swallowed hard,"... a sub."

A enigmatic smile crossed Haku's face. "You're looking at it as like submissives capitulate to everything the Dom wants, correct?"

Sasuke nodded, "I mean... Isn't that the entire meaning of submission?"

Brown eyes glimmered, "You might say that but in reality the submissive partner actually holds all cards."

Black eyes squinted, "Really... How?"

"It's a give and take relationship Sasuke. Have you heard about the disparities in BDSM relationships? About the different mindsets and underlying reasons for it all? "

"Some, yeah." Sasuke said shifting uncomfortably. " I've read that the sub wants control and the Dom wants obedience and sex is the medium used."

A shift, "Partly but it's more complex than that..."

Sasuke sat up to listen, Haku continued, "Most people think that BDSM is for pain and some demented idea that it's just for sadists. But really underneath it all the aim is to foster trust. Each action is designed to make a bond between both partners. "

Sasuke swallowed hard. "Trust you say."

Haku looked at him. "Yes. Knowing that you can trust someone to lead you through anything."

Sasuke leaned back, eyelids lowered over onyx orbs. Could be allow anyone to do that to him. Could he allow Naruto to have that much power over him?

"-ot for everyone. It's takes a specific type of personality to even consider that lifestyle. I'm thinking that for you it would have been better if they subjected you to the iron maiden."

Sasuke snorted. "Damn right."

He then faced the older teen and said, "For some reason I think that the real reason you got into this relationship is him, is because of what he did to you when you were ten. To you he saved your life and that scarred him into your soul. Is plain love, isn't it. "

It wasn't a statement.

The look that Haku graced him with next made Sasuke know that he was solidly secured in the boys good grades.

"And I'd say the same thing for you."

Sasuke differed for a moment before raising his left hand and splayed his fingers.

"See there." he murmured allowing the light to play over the pale crescent-shaped marks. "He literally saved my life after a black mamba bit me."

Haku twisted into wrist towards him, "A debt owed, right."

Sasuke sighed before replying with a solid yes.

Haku then stood up, "It isn't easy is it."

Sasuke sighed flexing his hand, "No. But that's life.

…

 ** _Hokkaido keys. Empty classroom._**

...  
"Have you noticed?" Gaara asked the two in the room, arms crossed across his chest.

"About Sasuke, yes," Shikamaru concurred, "we all have."

A shift. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Do we have to do anything? It's probably something with to do with Naruto." Neji proposed, tone apprehensive.

"It could be that... " Gaara added, "...but I'm thinking there is something more adding to his... behavior. He's facing something...something we didn't expect."

Neji bit his lip for a second then sighed. Two sets of eyes turned to him expectantly.

He sighed again but forced himself to admit. "Sasuke might kill me for this but yes, there is something he's facing..." he viewed the immediately tense faces, "... and it had to do with the Namikaze family... "

...  
 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N: You guys should probably know who I'm talking about with Naruto's father and the 'missing' Namikaze. Come on, I've left enough clues..._**

 ** _But meh._**

 ** _Oh and REVIEW DAMMIT! (Next chapter of Shades soon)_**

 ** _Ja._**


	10. Confrontations

**Chapter 10: Confrontations**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: It was made known to me that 'Khayl' which I had translated as 'boyfriend' (by Google translate) was taken to mean 'horses' and various other things . SMH. Just take it as I meant it as, 'boyfriend'. The reason Naruto thinks it means 'friend' is because Daya just omitted the 'boy' part.**

 **A/N2: All...well... most of the stuff in this chapter are completely bogus. Figments of my overactive imagination, but nevertheless some info is real...thanks to Wikipedia... research nazi remember...**

 **And you might be wondering why Haku & Sasuke trained so late in the night. Honestly it was a total snafu, but it worked out, didn't it.**

 **A/N3: Major COOKIES to everyone who reads this story. Your comments keep me going. No lie. And I promise to not get plot so complicated that you can't follow.**

 **... And the tale continues...**

* * *

...  
 _ **CIA headquarters, Fairfax County Virginia. Phone convo**_.

"I looked at the headlines, didn't see much worth reading." Yuura spoke blandly thorough the secured connection.

"Really? " Nagato replied, putting a tone of mild surprise in his voice. " Not even the report of the one man that died after the cop arrested him for unregistered sniper rifle possession?"

Even though the line that they were using was programmed with secure infinity end-to-end encryption, they still were careful to talk in code.

"Hmmm, sniper rifle you say... didn't see that."

"Well yeah," the Uzumaki stated, phone balanced on his shoulder. "Rich kid too, son of some Japanese philanthropist that dropped out of college and went underground for some time, then resurfaced with a vengeance. He even got engaged."

"Really. To whom?"

"Some redhead that the family clearly didn't approve of."

"Oh... Okay...seems interesting. I'll read about it... by the way, have you heard about the massacre at the club downto-."

...  
Yuura pensively looked at the notes he had just scribbled down.

The underlying meaning of the conversation he had with his long time associate was a commission to search for a son of an oriental multi-conglomerate head, was drafted in the military, spent time abroad, was entangled with a redheaded female that wasn't approved of by the family, most likely a daughter of one of the family's enemies, and was probably pregnant.

He traced the rim of glass before him thinking.

Nagato wouldn't have contacted him if this wasn't important, but important how? He idly wondered if it was professional interest or a personal one, but then didn't care.

He would do it either way, if only just for the challenge.

Shifting in his seat he mentally ran over the options available to him. Only one suitable settled in mind.

He would have to do a deep nine level Morpheus probe to hack into what the agency called the global 'invisible' records.

The fact was that every government, democratic or autocratic had records of every individual in their country, officially recorded or not.

It was even better if the military was involved.

Thank goodness for the Internet. Most people didn't know that the global network, simple known as the Internet, had multiple levels under the surface. Data was like one of those biological cells, the ones that regrow themselves after a period of dormancy. Even after some information was erased it still left what you'd call a digital fingerprint. There had to be traces of the info he needed somewhere.

And he was going to find it.

Turning to his modified computer he logged in and started to search...

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Class time.**_

Entering the first class of the day Sasuke happened to glimpse the blaring bold headline of the newspaper on Ensign Takihiro Mason's desk.

 _ **"International Shipping Magnate Gato Files for Bankruptcy."**_

"Son of a bitch." Sasuke murmured to himself. So that's why Ryu was looking like the cat that got into the cream. Sasuke absently wondered how much money the Namikaze had fleeced from him to push the man to file a bankruptcy declaration.

Plopping himself down on the desk Sasuke assumed one of Shikamaru's favourite positions, face down in his arms, head slightly titled just to listen.

Operational tactics had become the easiest subject lately. He had developed a system. Unlike Gaara who had unorthodox training about tactical methods, he just listened to the information given and paired with his knowledge of psychology could acutely assess a situation in seconds and propose a fitting solution.

The room was filling in, Sasuke drolly lifted his head for a second to look at the boys entering. His dark orbs eyes briefly met Neji's half mast and guarded grey ones that instantly shifted away.

Sasuke's brows contracted. Why was Neji being shifty? What was he hiding?

Shifting sideways he glanced at Gaara, who aside from his usual blank stare, didn't give any indication of noticing him.

He then turned to Shikamaru, who while tugging at his earring with his standard bored-to-hell, get-me-the-shit-out-of-here, look on his face, seemed completely normal.

Sasuke blinked then returning his head back to his arms. It was decided. Something was definitely up.

 _ **Hokkaido Keys.. Break time…**_

He grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and without preamble shoved him into a empty classroom. Turning to face the Nara genius he grunted, "Would you care to enlighten me on what the hell is going on?"

Shikamaru looked at him steadily. "I should probably ask you the same question."

"What?"

The hacker perched in the edge of the nearest desk. "Is it something to do with Naruto?"

Sasuke's head tilted. "No and why are you asking me this?"

A shrug. "Well that's one mystery solved, but come on Uchiha, we have all noticed your behavior...especially around a certain Namikaze."

The raven went stiff.

Eerie memories of when Shikamaru and the whole crew had ganged up and confronted him before the breakout resurfaced in his mind like smoke from a smoldering fire.

"So...what exactly is he threatening you with?"

He stifled the urge to snort. Of course it would take Shikamaru to figure that out. Even knowing that the other boy was expecting some reply, it nevertheless, took him a solid minute to confess.

Slumping against the wall he rose two fingers to press against his left temple. "You."

Brown eyes widened. "Me?"

Sasuke gave a dismissive wave, "I meant all of you; including Gaara and Neji."

"Why? "

Thin lips tightened. "Because he wants something that I can't even dare to give."

Shikamaru took a quiet minute to think Sasuke's words over.

"Normally I would ask what that is but I'm thinking it's not good for my mental health. Whatever it is though you should have given us some kind of warning. What did he say he was going to do to us?"

A pale fist met the wall as Sasuke paced agitatedly. "That's the fucking problem! I don't know and I've been running my mind ragged thinking about it."

Spinning around to face the quiet Nara he said, "I've been expecting anything from an mysterious accident to some destruction of your family's lives. He's powerful and easily gets what he wants, one way or another."

Shikamaru turned to look out the nearest window, expression pensive. "It's a waiting game, Uchiha. He wants you to crack first."

Getting up he walked over to Sasuke and with both hands shoved into his pockets he advised. "Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you break."

Looking in the other boys steady eyes Sasuke gently shrugged and wryly said, "I'll do my damn best."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji.. The next night. Boys dorm. About 9: 36 pm..**_

Kiba stood dumbstruck, mouth open, jaw dropped to the figurative floor in shock. He just couldn't believe what Naruto had just told him.

"A mine." he said slowly, trying to settle the words in his brain.

Naruto nodded.

"Like underground... "

A blond head nodded again.

Kiba's hands shot up into the air, gesturing widely. "With creepy crawlers and vampire bats and snakes an-"

Naruto's flat palm met Kiba's face in annoyance.

"Mutt face please, shut up." he waited until the amber eyes before him went placid before he released his grasp.

"And you're not going to report it?"

Naruto flopped on the bed under him. "Nope."

"Are you crazy dude?" The Inuzuka half shouted. "You've been the victim of a crime!"

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "I've been through worse than chloroform, kidnapping and a seven mile hike in dark. So no. I'm not going to complain like some sorry bitch."

Kiba cursed. "Then what the hell are you trying to prove here?

Naruto sat up. "What we all should. Make it damn clear that we're not going to turn tails and run with anything they want to throw at us."

Kiba shifted uncomfortably."Dude. I don't know if I ca-"

A tan hand grasped the Inuzuka's neck, just as deep cobalt eyes pinned amber ones. "Yes. You. Can. The first damn moment we cave, it'll be like a neon sign that we are proving to be the fuck-ups they take us for. Don't be a punk, man."

Kiba sighed and after a minute nodded. "Sure... I'll play it your way for now... But if it gets out of hand there is nothing to stop me from telling."

Naruto removed his hand. "That's if it gets out of hand, and I'm damn sure not going to allow that."

Kiba's eyes took on inquisitive look. "Whatcha gonna do, bro?"

He was met with a cheshire style grin, eyes alive with mischief. "Just watch me."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Saturday Free Time. 1:00 pm**_

"Aaaarrrghh!"

Sasuke blearily looked up to see Jason scrubbing his hands over his face with a tormented look in his dull blue eyes.

He debated with himself to ask the other boy what was bothering him then decided it really wasn't any of his business. Returning to the book before him he started to reread the passage that he'd had been in the middle of until another aggravated sound came from the Conner boy.

Sighing Sasuke looked up, "What's wrong?"

A book was shoved at him.

Sasuke glanced down at the mess of mathematical figures that, he suspected, were turning the grey matter between Jason's ears into unrecognizable mush.

"That!" He huffed, "I mean it's harder than the Kobayashi fucking Maru."

Sasuke was confused. "What does this have to do with the city in the Miyazaki Prefecture?"

Jason looked at him like he'd just grown two heads. "What?"

Sasuke calmly closed his book. "I could only assume that you were talking about the forest in the Miyazaki Prefecture. "

Jason looked even more confused until he slapped a hand over his forehead."Dude, don't tell me that you haven't ever watched Star Trek."

"Umm no. Why?"

Jason's watery blue eyes widened. "What the hell do you guys watch down here? Star Trek is like the most epic show in the earth."

Sasuke had to seriously refrain from critiquing Jason's absurd hyperbole.

Returning to his book Sasuke idly snorted, "I highly doubt that. "

Jason shook his head. "You have a laptop right. Please get it. I need to give you a clue of what you're missing."

Sasuke paused, then shrugged. What could it hurt? "Sure. Give me a minute."

...

 ** _Seventy-five minutes later.. "The Wrath of Khan."_**

"So after two failed attempts, Kirk reprogrammed the thing, cheated and gets awarded for 'original thinking'. " Sasuke said blankly.

"Well yeah." Jason stated. "I mean how would you beat a no-win scenario? "

"I don't believe in a no-win scenario." Sasuke snorted, "There is always a way out."

Jason kicked back, hands behind his head, eyes closed. "That's what Kirk said too."

"And look what it got him." Sasuke snorted, "His first officer and best friend, dead."

Jason shot up, "Hold on! Spock's death was a sacrifice. He said it himself."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke sneered sarcastically. "Yes. The benevolent price that you pay for a do-or-die situation. Personally I think it was pathetic. He was a science officer and if what you said about Vulcans IQ was true, he should have figured out another way. "

Broad shoulders rose an inch. "Well you do have a point...but then again you could do what Chekov did."

One black eye squinted, "And that was?"

Jason grinned. "When he was faced with the problem, he evacuated the ship and then crashed it into the three Klingon cruisers, destroying every freakin one."

Sasuke chuckled while shutting off the laptop. "Now that's what you'd call a suicidal sociopath."

"No," Jason refuted, "that's what you'd call a fairy fruitcake."

A pause. "What?"

"Chekov, the Russian guy who literally worships Kirk. Fucking homo."

Sasuke went still. "You have a problem with gays?"

"Well yeah." he replied getting up to stretch, "It's goddammn unnatural. Women were made for men. "

'Seems like Haku was right.' Sasuke thought. "You do know that if deployed you are going to have contact with gays, right?"

A shrug. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Speaking of bridge, Bryce asked me to go over a Titan schematic with him." He slapped Sasuke in the back. "It was good to share some American tradition with y'all orientals. See ya."

Allowing his eyes to trace of departing form of the American he wondered what Jason was going to do if he found out that two of his teammates were gay.

He dimly recognized Haku replacing Jason in the seat. "I'm guessing you heard that. "

"Uh huh." Haku murmured. "Told you."

"I wonder what level of heart attack he would get if he knows about us." Sasuke mused.

Haku's eyebrows rose just as his lips twitched in amusement. Turning to watch Jason completely disappear he replied, "I wouldn't want to know."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. Sunday 2:17 p.m.**_

" _ **ATTENTION CADETS!"**_ came the tight voice through the comprehensive PA system. " **Everyone cadet please assemble on the front quad** _ **immediately**_ **! "**

TenTen's head shot up, scanning the room. "What's going on?"

Shion shrugged while putting her hair brush down and swiftly putting her platinum hair in a bun.

"No idea." She murmured pursing her lips in the nearest mirror. "Maybe they finally got some boys from the local school to visit."

Karin snorted while getting up and stretching. "You'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Duhh." the Moyru replied. "Who wouldn't?"

"I can think of a couple."

TenTen turned to see Emi walking towards them. She hadn't seen the girl much since the hike up and she felt slightly ashamed of it.

"Emi." She smiled slightly embarrassed. "How are you? I'm sorry about well..you know after everything I really wanted to-..I.. I just got caught up.."

The Nakamura waved her apology off, "It's okay. I've been busy too. In fact we all have been."

Traipsing with the band of girls towards the front quad she asked, "Does anyone know what's going on?"

Her question was met with bland looks and shrugs.

"Okay then." She concluded, "I guess we'll see when we get there."

The front quad was filling in with every student. Slowly but surely the level of tension was rising.

'Were they in some kind of trouble?' the acrobat wondered to herself.

It wasn't until a lieutenant stepped in the podium and tapped the mike she understood.

"There has been an accident in the private dorm rooms. The row of rooms from seven to twelve have been flooded out by a erupted water main in the building. Currently the inhabitants of those rooms are on a field trip in town and have not been notified yet. We are concluding that this was just a problem of a faulty plumbing but if there is any hint of foul play it will be discovered."

'Oh.' she relaxed. 'Just a maintenance problem.'

The man's eyes scanned the crowd, "If anyone knows anything about this, like a prank gone wrong or a deliberate attempt of sabotage please report it to admin."

TenTen heard the Uzumaki girl snort, hands akimbo. "Really now. Good fucking luck with that."

She silently agreed.

"That's all. You may return to your recess."

Walking back to the public dorm TenTen's mind was absently thinking of what could have happened to the water system.

Reaching her bunk in the dorm her eyes lighted on Daya who was, from the time she had spoken to her, had adopted a quiet pensive attitude.

TenTen bit her lip. She really liked the Jewish girl but she had a stronger bond, an obligation to defend what she thought was right and she had been deeply disturbed to know that Daya could be a wedge between Naruto and Sasuke.

Her moral consciousness was telling her that what she had done was right but the guilty feeling in her gut felt like bile. She didn't want to crush the other girls spirit but she had to.

Breathing slowly she opened her eyes with a steely determination. She did the right thing and no one could blame her for it.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys... Library. After evening athletics**_.

"So how much?" Sasuke inquired not even deigning to look up at Ryu while flipping a page of the artillery magazine before him.

He was surprised when Ryu actually pulled out the chair across his and sat down.

Sasuke looked up and met the haunting blue eyes with a level stare.

Silence.

Silence; paired with pulses of static energy rippling over Sasuke's skin.

It stretched...and stretched...and stretched. The tension was nearing breaking point until Ryu smirked and leaned forward. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Sasuke made sure that not alter his expression even though his entire body had gone stiff and numb just from the sheer current between them.

Crossing just arms on the table between them he steadily asked. "Tell me Namikaze...what does this do for you?"

Ryu leaned back, head titled in thought, elbow cocked across the chair's crest, fingers drumming in the air slowly. The relaxed motion allowed a adroit stretching of his torso to hint of every facet of his toned body.

"Idle amusement." he eventually replied, a lock of blue haired falling over one eye.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the ones before his but that didn't stop his brain from noticing the other parts of the boys body. Like his toned thighs, muscled arms and defined facial features, sculpted cheeks, a patrician nose, sky blue eyes and thick lashes to accent them.

"Doesn't it get old sometimes?"

Ryu leaved forward again, barely an inch away from Sasuke's stoic face and his breath flitted over the ravens face. "That's when people like you come in. You're a breath of fresh air."

Sasuke barely shifted his head. "Get your fucking face out of mine or I'll break it."

The smirk he was granted with made something, unidentified but intense crawl in the depths of Sasuke's gut.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. I like your resistance Uchiha but one of these days I'm going to break you."

Sasuke pinned him with a empty look. "Many have tried. None have succeeded."

Ryu, while getting up, lifted a hand up and brushed a fingertip across Sasuke's cold cheek. "Then give me the chance of being the first."

* * *

 **Hokkaido Keys. Library…9:30 p.m**

Something was wrong. Again.

"Naruto..." Sasuke asked lowly. "What happened?"

Blue eyes widened for a moment before resuming the normal size. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

Sasuke considered his next words for a moment before answering, "Just a feeling."

Shoulders clad in a full black shirt rose slightly. "Well its nothing, really."

"Is it?" Sasuke sighed. He wasn't up for any merry-go-round tonight. Especially after that nerves riddled meeting with Ryu. "There is something... Just tell me."

Blue eyes dimmed before two fingers rose up to massage the bridge of a freckled nose. "It's really not-"

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." Sasuke said, stressing each word clearly. "... Please."

Then his boyfriend's eyes met his. "It's just Daya..."

Sasuke went stiff. That girl, a-freakin'-gain. He struggled to force calm in his voice. "What has she done now?"

Cobalt orbs looked at him apprehensively. "She... asked me about my... relationships."

Trying to not to overreact, Sasuke as steadily as possible then asked, "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing..." he replied, "…well nothing that mattered anyways."

Sasuke froze. _'Nothing that... mattered?'_

What the hell was Naruto saying ? Sasuke swallowed. Was he calling him, them, this thing they had, 'nothing'?

The words resounded in his mind like a banging gong. He breathed hard, trying to displace that crippling thought.

Nevertheless his breath kicked up a notch, mind reeling.

 _"Nothing that mattered..." "Nothing that mattered... ""Nothing that mattered..."_

The tension that had been coiling in his gut for the past days, the apprehension, the latent jealously the frustration, the indecision, everything contracted into ball of fury and before he thought of what he was doing, he blindly struck.

"Nothing?" he growled, eyes narrowed to slits. "Are you saying we are nothing?"

Blue eyes popped open then contracted. "Sasu-"

"Is this a joke to you?" he railroaded, "What ever we are, is 'nothing' to you? What we went through is 'nothing'? What we did to each other, is 'nothing'?"

This time Naruto's eyes mirrored Sasukes. "What the fuck are you talking about Uchiha? Have you lost your goddammn mind? Were you even listeni-"

"NO!" Sasuke snarled. "I've listened enough! I heard you clearly! And to think I thought this could work. I'm a fucking idiot. Go to your precious Daya. Fuck her for all I care. Just leave me alone! "

He slammed the laptop screen down effectively cutting off the connection.

Breathing hard his head dropped backwards to glare at the beige ceiling.

He felt like he was about to throw up. The edges of his vision were going black. Bringing his knees up to his chin he buried his head in the space between them and gasped in air.

Something in the back of his mind slapped him. What the hell had he just done?

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. A day after…Gym .**_

His knuckles were throbbing with pain but Sasuke still punched. The 'conversation' with Naruto had not only gone downhill, it had plummeted to the center of the sulfuric earth.

In the back of his mind where that devious voice called a conscience was reigning, he knew he had been unreasonable. Flying off the handle after just simple misplaced words made him feel disgusted with himself. He had been scared.

Period.

The increasing stress with Ryu, his blind floundering, the lack of knowing what was coming next, the lack of control and the creeping, crippling fear that he was being slowly replaced by this girl; it all condensed into acidic mix that poisoned his entire system.

Pausing to wipe that sweat off his brow, Sasuke grasped the vinyl bag before him and stared at his distorted reflection.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" he snarled to himself.

Stepping back he landed a solid punch in the center of his reflection. "You fucking idiot."

Standing stock still, shoulders stiff he finally acknowledged the other presence in the room. "What can I help you with, Shikamaru?"

The lazy genius stepped forward, brown eyes placid but Sasuke would be completely stupid to not realize the swirling vortex of complex mental processes behind those orbs.

"Well you can first tell me why you're mimicking nine eleven."

Sasuke snorted while flexing his aching wrists. "I'm not that destructive."

"Really?" the Nara asked lowly, tone saturated with bland sarcasm.

Sasuke dared to meet the hackers eyes and forced out a strangled, "Yes."

Shikamaru stuck his hands into his pockets. "Come on Uchiha. You of all people should know what pathological denial is. Be honest."

Sasuke snarled and turned away. "Shikamaru, I'm really not in the mood for any fucking intervention you people think I need. Go away! I'm fine dammit!"

Then Shikamaru did something most people would say suicidal. He stepped up and grabbed Sasuke by his wet shoulders, fingers digging into slick skin, and spun him around to face one of the floor length mirrors in the room.

"Stop being an idiot, Uchiha! " Shikamaru snarled out, "You are NOT fine! Look at yourself!"

Sasuke, standing rigidly under the hold the Nara had on him, looked up at his reflection and secretly sunk a canine in the inner cheek.

The pale, gaunt, sickly flushed visage before him immediately made him recoil.

Slowly he reached up and softly removed Shikamaru's damp palms from his person. Turning away he swallowed hard and ran a cramping hand through his hair.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Sasuke couldn't muster the strength to face the quiet Nara.

"I could help you, you know." Shikamaru said calmly.

Sasuke turned to him and depreciatingly said, "Really now... How?"

The brown haired gestured to the floor. "Sit."

Slightly suspicious the agitated raven sat down on the padded mat below his feet to face a similar pose assuming Shikamaru.

"So what's this about? " Sasuke asked quietly.

"Do you know how to meditate? "

Sasuke immediately pushed off the floor just to get dragged back down.

"I am not going to go into some Buddhist bullshit by trying to tap into my inner soul." Sasuke sniped. "Which according to majority, I don't have."

"No one said that you should." the genius returned, "Meditation isn't the humming or chanting propagated by pop culture and psycho babble media. It's just intense thinking."

Sasuke huffed in irritation but allowed Shikamaru to continue. "We all have problems Uchiha. I myself had to deal with a father who was more married to his work than his family and my mother who prised her gardenias more than her own son. You know why I got into hacking Uchiha, I felt like I needed to control something. I felt like I needed to prove myself somehow, someway."

Sasuke just listened to the voice talking to him.

"I got so caught up in my mission to prove myself I forgot the outside world. That I had people, friends, family, people I could count on to help me. Unfortunately I didn't come to the revelation until it was too late. My mind got away from me. I was so caught up in my head that I didn't realize I was out the verge of a complete mental breakdown. It was only when a cousin of mine dragged me out into the outside world that I realized it was spinning. Literally.

I had to undergo intensive mental rehabilitation. I had to learn how to meditate and face my problems."

Sasuke shifted and softly whispered, "What's your point here, Nara?"

Shikamaru faced him. "I want to help you.. Just...trust me. Close your eyes and breathe..."

Still skeptical Sasuke obeyed, taking in deep breaths and feeling the tense feeling in his gut slightly decreasing.

"Now tell me, where is your anger centered?"

Sasuke's brows contracted for a moment, all his mental energy trying to seek out where the epicenter of the rage was and, after a minute, unconsciously raised a hand to brush fingertips over his chest where felt extremely tight.

"Here." Sasuke said lowly.

"Okay." Shikamaru replied in the same tone of voice. "Now think... who are you really angry at, someone else or yourself?"

Good fucking question.

The crease in his forehead deepened. Sasuke sighed, "Both. Mainly me though."

Shikamaru hummed. "Why?"

A twinge of irritation surged up in Sasuke's throat but he smashed it down. "I just was."

"Again...why?"

Sasuke sighed, a hand raised to press at his ticking right temple. Yes, there was more but he couldn't, didn't want to admit it.

Silence.

Shikamaru sighed, "Sasuke, you have to give me more than that. What did Naruto do?"

He snapped, fist striking at the floor. "He went and screwed everything up... He denied everything we had."

"How?"

"This girl up there, asked him about his relationships. He said that he told her 'nothing' ."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "Did he say nothing happened between you two or just nothing in general?"

Sasuke froze. "When I asked him what he told her, he said nothing..." he paused biting his lip and mentally reviewing the actual words Naruto had uttered. "He said 'well nothing that mattered anyways'."

The Nara had to seriously hold back a disparaging roll of eyes. "Sasuke have you ever thought that maybe he didn't want to advertise your relationship with him? Think of it. He's hedging on the side of caution. Who knows what fucked up situation he's facing up there...just like the one that you're facing here. Don't even try to tell me that faced with a similar situation you'd do anything different. I mean it's not like you've painted a billboard advertising your preferences."

Sasuke felt like a barrel of ice freezing cold water had just been thrown into his face.

Slumping back he closed his eyes and went silent for a full five minutes. All of which Shikamaru patiently waited through.

"You're probably going to tell me what a fucking idiot I've been, aren't you?"

Shikamaru smiled while getting up. "No need Uchiha. You're going it all by yourself."

* * *

 _ **Same Day: Hokkaido Keys. 9:30pm**_

The entire body of the school population has been called to assemble at the auditorium. Sasuke wondered why there was such a late meeting. After inquiring about it seemed that everyone was just as clueless as he was.

The mike in the middle of the stage was tapped as a senior cadet stepped up with a clipboard in his hands.

Sasuke glanced around for any sign of an authoritative presence but found none. Was this a student only meeting or what? The auditorium was packed with the entire population of the school, the older cadets on one half and the newest on the other half, a wide space dividing them.

The skin on the back of Sasuke's neck was rippling with tension.

"Greetings cadets." the senior said. "It's time to get you familiar with another tradition of ours. It's called Brackets."

He was confused. What now?

"You see, we have this belief that no man is an island, so years ago Big Brother introduced an accurately termed, " he grinned, "Big Brother program where all the newbies get a senior to assist them in everything.."

Sasuke couldn't decide if the smile on the senior's face was sadistic or what.

"... These senior are the ones who choose their juniors... so newbies... gear up to meet your big brother... "

Sasuke entire body had gone ice cold. If he knew anything it was that he was about to be screwed over, big time.

Even though his pulse rate was hammering away under the influence of adrenaline he calmly knew exactly who he was going to be paired with. He fervently hoped it wouldn't materialize even though that hope was futile.

"Sasuke Uchiha i-"

He stiffened intensely; fingers clenching so hard his nails drew blood.

" - paired with Ryu Namikaze."

* * *

 _ **Please don't kill me... #fingerscrossed & #runsaway**_

 _ **TBC...**_


	11. Complications

**Chapter 11: Complications**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: I should have probably warned you that this is a multi-faceted story. It's about life and all the mixed up bullcrap that comes with it.**

 **As usual, I'm bending facts, twisting others and inventing more sooo..**

 **... And Sasuke times fear plus crippling anxiety, divided by a castigating conscience and minus an soul stripping apology is equal to pulling teeth without morphine...**

 **Guys... If you think the drama is killing y'all...This chapter...yeah...I'm going to commit genocide...**

 **Song: ' _Begging You_ ' by Madcon.**

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys... 10: 46 am. Break Time. Just outside the Language Lab room.**_

"You think you're so damn clever, don't you?" Sasuke intoned, tone flat like slate.

It was a fifteen minute recess and even though the time was limited Sasuke has been hell bound on facing the Namikaze.

Ryu opened his mouth to reply but Sasuke overrode him.

"Big brother bullshit I can understand, but you choosing me... "he paused, eyes piercing blue," ... What the freaking fuck is wrong with you?"

Ryu's lips twitched. "I'm just following a noble tradition, _little_ _brother_."

The words 'little' and 'brother' said in such a sickly sweet tone that immediately made Sasuke want to hurl.

"It's about time I actually do something altruistic for a change."

He had to be kidding.

"Knowing what you are and the actual meaning of the word altruistic, you're risking being struck by lightning putting them in the same sentence. No... " Sasuke deadpanned. "...you're not altruistic...you're a masochistic lunatic."

He was about to walk away when he slightly twisted his head to pin the other with a empty stare "... And whatever the hell you're planning, I'm telling you straight up, it's not going to work."

Deeming his message as signed, sealed and delivered he took one step forward only to hear this called after him.

"Where's your boyfriend, Uchiha?"

Sasuke froze, eyes widened for a second and thanking the fact that his body was turned away from the teen and that the only thing Ryu could see was his stiff back.

Keeping his voice as calm as possible he said. "What makes you think I have one and even if I did, what business is it of yours?"

Even though he couldn't see it, he could sense the uncommitted shrug. "I'm really just curious, because someone as complicated as you would have a hell of a time keeping one."

Those words hit the bull's-eye in the dead red center but instead if snapping back he only up some simple parting words.

"Then keep being curious. You should know what that got the cat." And walked off.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. Break Time. 12:46 pm.**_

"It was you! " Kiba hollered, eyes glinting like a firecracker explosion. "Wasn't it?"

Naruto's eyes seemed flat at a first glance but in the depths of the mediterranean orbs was a sly look. His tone, however was ambiguous. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on dude!" Kiba crowed flopping himself down beside the Uzumaki who was sitting sideways on an armchair in the boy's common room, splatter print camouflaged legs casually thrown over the stiff arm and callused fingers idly flipping through a video game pamphlet.

"Fess up! Just tell me how you rigged that water main." Kiba begged, eyes wide and brimming. "Pleeeaaasssee!"

"Still no idea what the hell you're talking about." Naruto insisted, eyes trained on the page before him with deadly accuracy.

Kiba's shaggy eyebrows contracted. If his best friend was not willing to give any indication about what exactly had happened with the row of private rooms, that's fine, he could respect that, but there was something that he (and everyone who noticed Naruto's absence last night) wanted to know.

After calming down a bit, he, adopting a sobering tone carefully asked, "... So..What happened last night?"

Tan fingers stopped turning the pages for a moment before continuing. "Not up for discussion, dude. Move on."

Dark brows furrowed. "Naruto you disappeared last night. We just want to know what happened."

Tan fingers clenched momentarily and with a stiff voice Naruto grated, "What about 'move on', do you not understand, man?"

The tone that the words were said in made Kiba's pulse hammer. He immediately retreated, hands up in a symbol of sincere apology.

"No offense... I... We, I mean TenTen and me just wanted to know you were okay." _'and where you disappeared to_.' but didn't dare say that part.

The magazine met the closest table just as the tan teen sat up, his now troubled eyes however were trained out the window to the ironic clear cloudless sky.

"I turned up for cali, didn't I? You shouldn't have worried."

"Yea, I know...but it's just us man...we're yaknow...like the closest people to you... we were kinda freaked out."

A sigh. "Last night... I... I… just had to get something out of my system."

Turning to the concerned Inuzuka he marshaled a smile, "It's over... I'm good now."

Shaggy brows contracted slightly, "And you're sure?"

"Yup." Was the straightforward answer as the blue eyed teen stood up and stretched. "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna raid the kitchen?"

The single suggestion of food made Kiba's canine grin emerge and every other concern shoved into the dark recesses of his mind. "Yea! Let's go."

Naruto mirrored his smile with one of his own. Hands up and fingers laced behind his head he went with the avid dog lover to the kitchen, half listening to Kiba's animated babble about his first session with Hawkeye while another part of his mind was reflecting on what happened last night; when it'd all gone to shit.

Back flash..

 _"... She... asked me about my... relationships."_

 _He watched apprehensively to see Sasuke's reply._

 _"What did you tell her?"_

 _He breathed. The Uchiha seemed calm enough._

 _"Nothing..." he replied, "…well nothing that mattered anyways." he tacked on with a low mumble._

 _Then came this:_

 _"Nothing?" Sasuke had growled, eyes narrowed to slits. "Are you saying we are nothing?"_

 _Wait! What?_

 _Blue eyes popped open then contracted. "Sasu-"_

 _"Is this a joke to you?" he was railroaded._

 _Naruto sat, dumbstruck as Sasuke continued._

 _"What ever we are, is 'nothing' to you? What we went through is 'nothing'? What we did to each other, is 'nothing'?"_

 _This time Naruto's eyes mirrored Sasuke's and he reacted. "What the fuck are you talking about Uchiha? Have you lost your goddammn mind? Were you even listeni-"_

 _"NO!" Sasuke snarled. "I've listened enough! I heard you clearly! And to think I thought this could work. I'm a fucking idiot. Go to your precious Daya. Fuck her for all I care. Just leave me alone! "_

 ** _Bleeeeeepppp._**

 _Naruto had sat there, staring at the blank screen in shock._

 _What. The. Hell. Had. Just. Happened?_

 _And what the fuck had he done to make Sasuke just lose it?_

 _Naruto had only once seen that level of murderous emotion in the raven's eyes and it was just after Ibiki had accused one of his ancestors of treason._

 _Did Sasuke feel like he'd been betrayed, threatened or something?_

 _Didn't he understand that he was trying to protect the both of them? That this wasn't a secure environment yet by any means and he damn sure didn't want to take any unnecessary chances._

 _The world certainly hadn't reached the peachy pink utopia that people of different persuasions sorely wanted it to be._

 _For once in his life he'd like to be accepted and possibly stay that way for some measurable amount of time and that meant that he'd have have everything as close to his chest as possible._

 _Could Sasuke not understand that it just wasn't necessary for Daya, or anybody else for that matter, to know much about anything?_

 _He didn't know how long he sat there staring at the dying laptop before the librarian signaled to him that the place was about to close._

 _Pushing off the table he blindly carried the dead console back to the dorm and dumped the cold machine on his bed._

 _Without a care for the other cadets milling in the room, or the strict order of lights out, he grabbed a towel, a pair of padded gloves and silently walked out._

...  
 **Unknown to Naruto. Last night about 11: 08 pm**

 _Leaning on a cold cement wall TenTen massaged her tense forehead. "Do you have any idea where he could've gone?"_

 _The look on Kiba's face was grim. "No freaking idea...but my guess is that THIS has Uchiha all over it."_

 _TenTen turned to face the worried eyes of the Inuzuka. The minute Kiba had came to her dorm babbling about Naruto missing, the two of them, ignoring the strict order of lights out, had embarked on a search for the missing teen._

 _Two hours later they had come up empty. Naruto was nowhere to be found._

 _She was tired. The days strenuous physical activities had made her extremely frayed out. The moment Kiba had alerted her to Naruto's disappearance was the very moment when she had wanted to flop on the bed and sleep to oblivion. But, loyal to her friends she marshaled the strength to assist him._

 _"Kiba, " she murmured, "Naruto is a big boy, he can take care of himself. I'm betting he's just going to show up tomorrow for cali like nothing happened... I don't think he's in any danger. Let's call it a night, okay."_

 _Hazel eyes still looked uncomforted. "Fine." He grunted still clearly unsettled."But if he doesn't show up tomorrow, I'm gonna tell someone."_

 _She sighed in exhaustion. "Sure. Let's get some rest okay. He'll be fine. "_

...  
Present..

..  
Halfway through a bag of chips Kiba, squashing the roiling feeling in his gut, swallowed and took the worst dare of his life. "I don't want to like be all up in your business, I don't care about the why, but mind telling me where you were last night?"

Naruto blue eyes pinned his and after a few seconds sighed like he was giving up the ghost. "... I was in Gauntlet."

Kiba dropped the bag, eyes wide. "Dude, the desensitization tank? The one they train the Marines in... You know that's kinda off limits, right?" His voice had slipped to a furtive whisper. "I mean if anybody found out you could be in some serious shit. "

Naruto shrugged, fully downing the bottle of electrolyte water before him. "It was either getting my issues out in a bulletproof, galvanized, secure place or going ballistic and destroying everything in the dorm. Please tell me...what would you have chosen?"

Kiba swallowed hard as he crushed the empty bag of chips. "Point taken... But you are okay now, right?"

Naruto reached over, grabbed Kiba in a neck in an arm lock and rubbed his knuckles in the shock of mad brown hair. "Yes dude, for the last time, I'm fine... Get over it. Now about you and this Shion chi-"

* * *

 _ **CIA Headquarters**_ _ **,**_ _**Langley**_ _ **, Fairfax County, Virginia. 9: 35 am**_

"Agent Uzumaki."

Nagato went still for exactly five seconds before turning to face the diminutive figure of Howard 'Quaker' Boyles walking towards him, the director's expression impassive as always.

"Director." he said laying down the paper he was holding on his desk while getting up to face the head of the organisation. "How may I help you?"

His answer was a thin folder being handed to him combined with a steady look of pale blue eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you'd recall Agent Mizu from his gallivanting and tell him that you two have another assignment."

A part of Nagato's mind huffed in irritation. Ryu was savoring the limited time he had with his girlfriend; a feisty twenty year journalism major girl named Samantha miles away in Tampa, Florida. He didn't want to disrupt the young man's vacation, for god knew the young agent needed it, but nevertheless, duty was calling.

Tentatively Nagato opened the manila folder and was met with four profiles. Three men and one purple haired woman.

"Sir?" He asked slowly. "What am I looking at?"

"That, Agent Uzumaki, is Hydra... A suspected subdivision of Orochimaru's drug cartel."

Ever muscle in Nagato's body went stiff at the word Orochimaru. The former district proctor slash medical doctor slash mob kingpin was currently marinating in a ultra-secure maximum prison facility, serving a triple life sentence with no chance of seeing daylight until his funeral.

Nagato's lips tightened as he slowly turned the pages to read the names; Kabuto Yakushi, Zetsu, Hidan and the woman, Konan.

"Suspected subdivision?"

The director nodded. "Apparently they are citizens of Japan but moved to China for a while. Each of them with a medical background. It was there where Orochimaru had incorporated them into his opioid research. After his application for a permit for them to relocate to Japan came through, they settled in lower Kyushu in a research clinic called Akatsuki.

We were alerted of their presence by a searched transatlantic ship. In the hull casing the Marine police found compressed packs of something called Taka, a addictive neurotoxin substance that Orochimaru had reputedly commissioned them to create. "

"Another..."

"Yes." the leader replied, not even saying the words. "It was meant to flood the underground drug market as the improved version of cocaine. Currently the NSA's GAO division and the DEA are monitoring them but until they make another move or are-"

"Just be prepared to move, correct?" Nagato filled in for him and was rewarded with a small smile (which nearly caused a heart attack to a passing agent)

"Yes. From now on, you're reactivated." he said walking away. "And tell Ryuu to get back here immediately."

Nagato grimaced while picking up his cell phone. 'He's not going to like it.'

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. Mess hall. Next day. Breakfast. After morning calisthenics...**_

It was by total accident that Naruto bumped into her while grabbing a bottle of water. He immediately stopped as her violent redhead spun to face him.

"Do you even watch where you're going?"

The plastic bottle nearly slipped out of his hand while his eyes widened. Standing before him was an exact replication of the picture of his mother; fire red hair and sparkling blue eyes behind a pair even more crimson glasses.

Naruto's mouth slipped open a smidgen, gaping.

In his dumbstruck silence that followed, her eyebrow arched, hands folded over her chest." Are you congenitally retarded or something? "

At that Naruto snapped out of it." Hold the hell on! Who you're calling retarded?"

She scoffed, hands now akimbo. "You, you dumba-"

"Uzumaki!" someone shouted.

"Yes?" they both answered in unison.

Then two pairs of eyes met then and narrowed.

"You?" they accused fingers pointing suspiciously at each other.

"How?" in accord again.

" _ **UZUMAKI**_!" was shouted again.

"Coming!" They both shouted to the anonymous voice.

Karin took a moment to scan the boy before her. "So you're a...Uzumaki?"

Naruto shifted on his feet, nervous. "Well, yea. You?"

"Uh huh." she said her voice with a hint of suspicion. "Uzumaki Karin."

"Uzumaki Naruto." he supplied.

" _ **UZUMAKI**_! "

"WHICH ONE?" They screamed back.

"KARIN!" was the irritated refrain.

Temporarily ignoring the summons, similar eyes met. "Do you w-"

The both clamped their mouths shut. Talk about awkward. A beat. Feet shuffled in the painful silence.

"We should meet...like later or something..." Karin proposed after another long tortured minute.

"Sure." Naruto breathed in relief. "Say... front quad, after athletics?"

Her head of red hair nodded in agreement. "Okay. We'll meet and...talk?"

He could only stare as she walked off. Another Uzumaki... up here...who'd have thought.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys...After Early Mess III (Dinner)**_

...  
It was like one of those days at the Maito Gai rehabilitation camp. People scattered out of Sasuke's way like terrified vermin. The dark glower Sasuke had on his face screamed, 'get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way' just like previous times when he was annoyed at the world in general, but, this time it was misconstrued.

He knew that the majority of the people who knew him thought that he was extremely miffed at being chosen by Ryu but they were mistaken, well... mostly.

His anger wasn't really directed at anybody else, (even though a small percentage was aimed at the infuriating Namikaze) it was mostly internal. He couldn't believe he'd been so spectacularly blind and so freaking stupid.

He needed to apologize to Naruto and quickly. But the fact was that he just didn't know how. He was pretty sure that any attempt, even a minor one, to look into Naruto's eyes and phrase anything even close to an acceptable apology without bumbling like a idiot would be entirely futile.

All his life the words 'sorry', 'apology', 'fault' and 'mistake' had been completely eradicated from his personal dictionary.

Maybe from birth even... It very well could be a genetic trait.

Staring blankly at the words before him in the text that he was supposed to have read and internalized an hour ago, pale fingertips were solidly pressed against throbbing temples.

The words before him seemed to be grouped in an indecipherable jumble. He still didn't understand a word of it. Pushing the book away from him he groaned, "Usurontan-"

"Okay." A steady voice behind him cut in. "What happened?"

Sasuke bleary looked up to see Haku placing himself in the seat just across from him, brown eyes steady and inquisitive.

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Because I personally know the _'goddamn it, I've-totally-gone-and-fucked-something-up'_ look."

Sasuke sighed and lowered his hands to the table and crossed them only to bury his aching head in their cradle. "I said something incredibly stupid that I really shouldn't have."

"Like what and to whom?"

Pale hands clenched. "To Naruto... Every time we talk, he's always raving about this...girl up there. Last night I got so annoyed I told him to..."

How do you politely say 'fuck off''. He grimaced.

Haku's eyebrows contracted. "So in a sense you told him to go to hell, right?"

"In a sense, but not in those words exactly..." he groaned."I completely lost it and told him that if this girl was so important to him go...and be with her instead."

Haku grimaced. "Well, that's...you're right...that was incredibly stupid. . ."

"My point."

Haku snorted, "There's a simple solution you know. Just swallow your pride and apologize."

"I wish it was that simple." he bemoaned. "Haku.. I.. I was never able...comfortable with saying that I'm sorry..."

"Never?"

"Yes. Never." he said tone arid. "Not even in preschool, you know where you were taught basic manners."

Haku snorted. "Expected.. You certainly don't seem like the type of person to roll over easily... But Sasuke, try taking the upper road for once...and by that I mean dig down deep, say the three little words 'I am sorry', and leave the ball in his court."

Sasuke looked Haku in his eyes. "I don't think it's that simple. I've fucked up really bad... I think I need to be more expressive or something..."

Placid brown orbs met his with a patient look. "You're over thinking it. Sasuke he's a man.. If he's anything like Zabuza, you know who work more on emotions than cold logic... simple words work better with their brains."

A stifled laugh erupted from the Uchiha. "Are you saying that we all ar-"

"No...well not all of us...but we, I mean people like us, you know the pensive kind...we do have to think for them sometimes. "

Sasuke's head met the table shoulders shaking in mirth.

Haku smiled. "... But seriously. I'm betting that he's tearing himself up wondering what happened and the odds are that he's going to forgive you the minute you admit your true feelings."

Sasuke sat up, expression stately. "I sincerely hope so."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. After Evening Athletics. 5:08 pm.**_

Then word 'stifled' didn't even cover a tenth of the awkward energy between them. Naruto and Karin stared at each other in silence until the blond broke.

Scrubbing a hand through his hair he groaned. "Man..I don't even know wha-... this is some serious bullshit."

She huffed in agreement. "Let's sit, okay and I... I dunno...start from there?"

Naruto silently gestured to one of the stone seats scattered throughout the front quad. They chose one under a thick green bay tree.

She shifted and after a contemplative look paired with a nonchalant shrug said. "Start from the top?"

A shrug, "Yea, why not."

"Okay then...my name is Karin. I'm nineteen years old and I was sent here after I got caught breaking and entering in a tax office to get some info to blackmail somebody..."

Naruto winced. "Ouch. Well. I'm Naruto. Military orphan kid. I'm also nineteen." he shifted. "I've been, like all over the world with my adopted fa- guardian.. but about... ummmm... four months ago I, and some other people, now friends of mine, got sent to a rehab center for delinquents after I'd been convicted. The place had connections with the army, so that's how I got here."

Her eyes took on an intense inquisitive glint. "I'm thinking it had to do something with your guardian…. Whatcha did?"

He grimaced. "I poisoned him."

She grinned and leaned back. "Seems like we're both a pair of screw ups, huh. Think it runs in the family?"

Naruto sighed, "You should probably tell me. I don't know absolutely jack shit about my real family." He looked at her. "What about your parents?"

She rolled her shoulders while her eyes turned to look at the patch of flowers a couple feet away. In a slightly defeated voice she uttered. "I don't know my mother. I was raised by a...old woman who was a...friend of my father... A kind of kind of grandma to him actually... "

Naruto went quiet, allowing her to continue.

"She told me that my father got my mother pregnant at a real young age, her family rejected her and he at that time he couldn't support her. So the moment I was born he took me from my mother and gave me to his grandma... promising that he would take care of our financials."

She paused again. "He did actually. Every month he sent us enough for groceries, my schooling and bills. I saw him like three times a year... but one day when I was about sixteen he stopped everything. He didn't show up or sent money and after five months we determined that he had either died or ran away... Eventually I had to take a job while going to school and..."

She snorted. "I'm not going to lie, I fell in with some bad company... gangbangers actually. It started with petty stuff yaknow.. Like shoplifting and praedial larceny...then it evolved. Some of the kids... they started mugging beating and blackmailing people. I went with it...until I got busted once...and twice. By the third time seeing one of the senior guys put a bullet in one guy, I got so scared that I sorta quit. But that didn't stop me from...occasionally breaking out. That's when I broke into the tax office to get the info. The guy was rich and owed the gang some money that he didn't want to pay up for a job we'd done for him, so I decided to get even..." she snorted, "... Fat lot of good it did me... Huh."

Then Naruto, with a steady voice asked, "What's your dad's name?"

"Menma." she answered, worrying her lip, "But she, the old woman told me that he had a younger babyish sister that was given to a family in Kohona..." she paused, "I think she said the sister's name was...uuummm... Kushina.".

Naruto felt like he'd been bombed.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Kumogakure...**_

"Has it been transferred?"

"Yes, your Eminence. It has." the nondescript figure of the man said while bowing before him. "Are you sure that this is the r-"

"Are you questioning my decision?" The voice had all the warmth of an arctic winter in Iceland.

"No, your Eminence. I was just thi-"

Madara took one step towards the crouching figure and with a swift strike watched as the body dropped on the stone floor, writhing in pain. "Next time you choose to think for me…don't."

Turning away from the groaning form he took up the ceremonial onyx blade knife recently liberated from a family memoriam and titled it to the fleeting sunlight. "Nephew, I swore to make you learn about the real Uchihas... I intend to fulfill that promise... "

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. After Evening Athletics. 5:39 pm**_

Karin took a long look at the silent, gaping boy before her and her head titled to the side. "Something wrong, Naruto?"

"My...mother's...name was... Kushina." he haltingly admitted.

Her eyes took on a suspicious glint. "I thought you said that you didn't know anything your parents."

"Not until I got here. An old teacher of mine to- you know what, its a long damn story. The point is that I know of my mother. She was a Navy nuclear weapons officer in Russia."

"Hmmm. Then you probably should know about your father too. "

"That's the problem." He replied evenly, "I didn't find jack about him, the only thing I know is his name."

"And that is?" she inquired.

"Minato." was the succinct reply. "And before you ask, no. I wasn't given a last name."

"Hmmm." her fingers drummed on the table between them. "Have you checked the CRC?"

"What?"

"The CRC, the child registration centre." she clarified, "You know the national registry for every child born in the country. It's a birth record archive. You can filter the time frame and name and probably you could find the person."

"Uh. Huh." he surmised, "I didn't know about that." he looked at her, "...would you be willing to help me, 'cause you seem to know a lot about stuff like this."

She differed for a moment. "...Are you sure. You're not like one of those people who are like crazy protective of their privacy or shit?"

Naruto held back a laugh, blue eyes dancing merrily. "I wouldn't have asked if I was...so.."

She smiled while getting up, "Sure. Library tomorrow, prep time."

"Dattebayo!"

* * *

 _ **Tampa, FL., University of Tampa. Student Housing.**_

That particular chime on Ryuu Muzu's phone made him immediately want to bury his head under the thin blue sheets which after a moment, he actually did.

Only to have the covers thrown back and a pair of intelligent brown eyes peering at him. "What's troubling you, baby?"

In answer Ryuu just shoved his cell phone in her face. "Work."

Samantha sat up, phone in hand and folded her legs under her. Scrolling through the messages she smiled. "Ryuu, get your... Umm.." she paused, eyes glimmering mischievously. "...behind back here. Pronto. Quaker is rocking the ship."

He snorted, sat up and grabbed his girlfriend in his arms and buried his nose in her short curly afro hair and groaned. "Sammy... I don't want to go.. And I'm damn sure he didn't say 'behind'.."

She turned to face the deadlocked teen and with one move straddled his thighs. Ryuu' s hands immediately found themselves under her plump bottom just as her brown eyes pinned his hazel. "Go mister secret agent...go save the world again...You know I'll right here waiting for you."

He sighed. "I still don't want to go. If I don't get there by breaking dawn tomorrow Nagato is going to be like 'what took you so long' and Boyles is going to be 'you have fifteen minutes to complete your twelve weeks report before hopping on a plane to Mars'. I'm telling you, with those taskmasters, it'd have been better if I was in the Spanish inquisition."

Her keen eyes locked on his. "Murderous torture instruments or no, still go, you know... so I can write about you and your saving of Atlantis or Narnia or wherever..."

He slapped her behind. "You always take my missions and turn them into stories with that twisted mind of yours..."

She leaned in eyes lit with a devious fire, lips beside his ear, "Twisted mind huh.. You weren't saying that this morning when I did that thi-"

Her back met the bed. "Okay. I get it..." fingers trailing down to her pelvis. "...one more time, okay. Then I'll go."

She smiled and dragged his head down for a kiss. "Definitely."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Male Dorm Room. About 2 am..  
**_

 _He was dreaming._

 _He knew he was dreaming because the images around him were surreal, shrouded in mysticism and took on an unearthly gleam. Everything in his vision field had its edges faded and blurred into darkness, especially the dimly glinting limits of the hot spring he was submerged in blended into black._

 _The humping rounds of the black basalt boulders rimming the pond seemed to seamlessly merge with the surrounding gloom._

 _The water in the onsen was warmer than he remembered; maybe because this time he was totally naked and pinned against the rough rock behind him with a burning column of flesh pressed flush into his._

 _Every sensation was heightened to the extreme; every touch sent his nerve endings shuddering, every breath made his over sensitized pores shiver, every move and shift caused him to capitulate to the strong hands holding him._

 _He knew it was unreal but he so desperately wanted the fantasy to continue... If only for the fleeting moments._

 _"Nnnnggghhh. Naruto...fuck. " he moaned, his heightened senses feeling the tiny pricks of the short golden hairs on Naruto's early five o'clock shadow rubbing against his tender skin._

 _His head arched back, damp black bangs slipping behind his ears just as his bitten lips opened and released a heated breath._

 _Trembling fingers tangled in rough honey toned hair as a devious mouth wreaked havoc on his over sensitive nipples._

 _"Not.. " a bite to red buds. ".. yet."_

 _Sasuke grabbed burnt blond locks and pulled down, tilting the misty blue eyes to face his and with trembling lips asked. "Why are you making me..."_

 _"Wait." was murmured in his ear combined with a sharp nip of teeth. "Well I'm sorry S'uke, but this time your gonna have to."_

 _Something ripped into his stomach. "Why?"_

 _"Because you need to learn... "_

 _Naruto's canines cruelly bit into the soft flesh between his teeth and ruthlessly marked him. The scream Sasuke released in that moment made his entire being rock to its core. His body slipped down into the frothing water and the steam from the fragrant river delivered a burning sensation to his abused flesh._

 _Sasuke entire body was shivering with molten desire. Wrapping his legs around the strong waist of the blonde he gave a blatant and wordless invitation. He needed Naruto to take him._

 _But something was wrong. Naruto…. Naruto seemed to be fighting something._

 _Reaching down he fisted a hand into the blonde mane, jerked the head up and pressed their foreheads together. He gazed deeply into dark eyes, the blue overpowered by extended pupils and saw complete, utter lust but there was also a wall of resistance._

 _"Learn what?" He murmured against a set of lips._

 _Tan hands clasped a pale wet neck as warm breath washed over his cheek. "For you to trust me."_

 _Then it shifted._

 _Naruto disappeared._

 _The water morphed into freezing cold liquid. Unbolstered Sasuke sank into the fathomless depths, eyes bleakly looking up through the empty blue waters._

 _His mouth opened and gasped..._

Black eyes opened into the dim dawn minutes before reveille and lips twisted into a small, sardonic grimace. Sitting up he ran a cold palm over his face.

Shucking the covers off his body he got up and mechanically got dressed for cali, mind stoically determined. It was decided. Today was all or nothing. He needed to set things straight.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Library alcove. 9:36 pm..**_

He faced the blank screen like it was a black hole about to suck his entire being in and mercilessly devour his soul.

His throat was tight and his palms were cold. He had never been any good with apologies; in fact he was completely hopeless at them.

He closed his eyes. He wanted to call Naruto and talk to him face-to-face, but he knew that the second he saw the blond's blank or pissed off expression that he going to punk out, cut off the call and dig himself into a deeper mucky ditch that he was already wallowing in.

He could circumvent it one way though.

Breathing in a stabilizing breath he booted up the laptop and logged into Skype.

Clicking the record button he allowed his hair to shadow his eyes for a long moment before steeling himself and looking up directly in the camera.

Even though his nails were carving deep crescent indents in his palm he tried to make his face was as neutral as possible.

"Naruto..." His soft voice trailed off, "I'm...sorry okay... yesterday I just freaked out... remember when I told you about the stiff I'm facing down here ….It's...very...complicated.. and it's making me ….edgy…."

A pause. His eyes shifted to the left. "Last night... I was just..." he swallowed hard, "...scared. You know me... That I'm the kind of person who has to plan everything three steps ahead before I do anything and...this...playing it by ear is...extremely difficult for me. ...It's like... I just don't know what to do with this...our relationship...to be honest...it kind of scares the hell out of me."

It was time to flay the elephant in the room though. Staring straight into the camera he said; "...You know I don't trust much.." He snorted, "...make that at all. But I'm not going to lie, I don't like this girl and whatever hold she has on you... but I can't do anything about it here. The only thing that I can do is to...trust you...hold you to your promise.. ."

He let out a breath. "Just please...don't give me a reason to have slip back into the kind of head-space... to doubt you...Or us. Please."

Stopping the recording he hesitated for a second then with a steady hand pressed 'send'.

Blinking at the matrix screensaver rolling on the screen he breathed out again, feeling like he'd just ran a marathon. Something was stinging behind his eyes. He had expected these words of submission to rip a portion of his soul to pieces but strangely the crippling tension in his body has lessened with every single word.

Leaving forward he pressed two fingertips to his forehead, hoping fervently that his apology would be accepted.

"I'm sorry, dobe." he whispered to himself. "Please believe me."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Next day after Academic Lab.**_  
...

"What's up your ass Kimimaro?" Shito Akimichi asked, gingerly sitting his bulky frame on the stool beside the silver haired teen.

"Ryu." he sneered, fist clenching around a vail of sulfuric acid. "He's been daydreaming about that fucking Uchiha again."

Shito just stared at his friend with sympathy. It was painfully pitiful how Ryu didn't see that the Kaguya was seriously infatuated with him. The very moment Kimimaro had been incorporated in the Inzei he had fallen in a disparaging circle of desire with the Namikaze.

It hadn't started at puppy love, oh no, after one single glance it erupted into full fledged obsession.

Kimimaro's fist clenched so tight the glass under his palm cracked and splintered, driving sharp shards into numb skin.

"I can't stand that fucker...he has to go."

"Kimimaro, " Shito warned." Remember the two citations that you already have. One more and-"

Silver hair shook. "My dad will take care of that." Ignoring the blood that was running down his hand he hissed. "I just need a plan to get the damn intruder gone...preferably permanently.

* * *

 _ **NSA Headquarters, Forte**_ _ **Meade, Maryland**_ _ **. United States 1:47 a.m.  
**_...

Yuura stared at the results the Morpheus probe had just spat out at him.

The probe, that he on a hunch had set to scan records from as far back as twenty-five years ago, was detailed to dig up everything from email correspondence to mobile text messages and even recorded videos, with some specific and nonspecific search criteria.

The results had come back and Yuura could honestly say that in the years he was posted with the agency, even fully emerged with almost every illegal action on the face of the planet, he hadn't come upon anything quite like this.

The probe had dug up about fifteen possible matches to the specified criteria but he had whittled the most probable ones down to three and in that three only one stood out.

The information had come in bits and pieces but with his gift of summarizing it all, a part of his mind wondered about the state of humanity on a whole.

Rereading the info, once, twice and final third time, he calmly picked up his cell and called Nagato, never minding that it was almost two am in the morning and the agent was probably asleep.

Riiinnngg...

Riiiinnngg...

Riiinn-

"Hello?" The CIA agent sounded strangely alert.

"Nagato... " Yuura said lowly, eyes trained on the screen before him. "I have the information you need but I'm telling you it's not pretty..."

"Why?" the voice on the other end of the line took a apprehensive lint. "What have you found?"

Scrolling down the NSA hacker said, "I'm seeing the results for a Minato Namikaze... the younger brother of an Arashi Namikaze... but I'm expecting that you already know that and you were just trying to confirm it..."

"Yes. I was. Stop stalling and just tell me the rest. Why couldn't I find anything about him?"

Eyes rolled. "The reason why he's isn't in the official system is because there was a Hades One executive order to completely eradicate his entire existence from well... everything."

Nagato went as still as stone.

A Hades One order couldn't have come from anywhere else but the commanding office. Someone in power had to officiate the order.

"Go on." he eventually added.

"I'm just going to summarize everything that I'm seeing here, okay. He, the younger one apparently rebelled against his father, resisting the family's mandate to go into the financial sector and on a trip to California brazenly enrolled himself in the military.

He got drafted immediately. After spending three years abroad, acquiring citizenship I might add, he became a fully trained Air Force fighter pilot for an A-10-Thunderbolt-II and then he got posted in Russia and met a certain Uzumaki, Kushina in fact."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Yuura let out a grated laugh. "Clearly you don't know anything about these families. The Uzumaki and the Namikaze are bitter enemies and I don't mean Romeo and Juliet kind of enemies. I mean Jews and Nazi kind of enemies; ozone layer and carbon dioxide enemies. The two families hated each other to the point of murder and they weren't afraid to commit it to save their pride. By all historical records they actually did at some point... "

Yuura could sense stunned silence on the other side. He just waited for man to regroup.

"Are you telling me that there was a contract kill order on them?" Nagato carefully asked.

"Yes. " Yuura replied, glad that he didn't have to spell it out. "And you don't want to know who ordered it..."

"Yuura, just tell me."

A huff. "Alright..but I've got to tell you, this takes the term 'messed up' to the extreme... I've never even thought someone could sink so low that h-"

"Are you going to tell me or not? " Nagato ordered.

" All right, sheesh...brace yourself... It was the older brother, Arashi Namikaze.. He ordered his own brother's murder."

* * *

 _ **Drafted notes / vocab :**_

 **'Gauntlet':** Survival / Desensitization tank

 **'Hydra'** : A mythical snake that when you cut off a head it grows two more. Seems appropriate for Orochimaru, right?

 **'Morpheus Probe'** : Morpheus, aka, morphine, the drug used to make you sleep. In my mind the info is actually sleeping and not destroyed.

 **'Hades One'** : 'Hades', Greek God of Death so take from that what you will.

' **CRC'** : Child Registration Centre

TBC..

#eyesshift...


	12. Backfire

**Chapter 12: Backfire**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: Does anyone realize that in the last chapter while confronting Ryu, Sasuke fell into same trap that Shikamaru was talking about re Naruto and the denying of their relationship...irony huh...**

 **Again, no psychology degree from Harvard, Yale or Princeton...**

 **HELL OF A LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU THAT MUCH!**

 **Song : "Stronger" (What doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Midday.**_  
...

"Whoa." Sasuke murmured while steadying a staggering Konohamaru. He'd just come from another engagement class/workshop and was on his way to the kitchen to grab an apple out of his stash only to run into a literally running Sarutobi."What's the emergency? "

Konohamaru shot him a furtive look. "I'm going to Ryu's room. He asked me to copy some documents for him hours ago before he left and I just remembered." he grimaced while checking his watch. "He's coming back in about ten minutes. I'm so dead."

The second Konohamaru had uttered the words 'Ryu's room,' Sasuke's mind had tripped into overdrive.

Trying to seem unaffected Sasuke started to casually turn away. "Okay. Alright then. I'll see you la-"

"Wait...do you want to come with me?" The Sarutobi interrupted eyes wide and tone hopeful.

The Uchiha paused, struggling. Despite his disparity with the Namikaze and the majority of his associates, he had come to actually like this young teen and he didn't want to be a bone of contention between Konohamaru and his childhood friend.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sasuke asked slowly. "I mean, me in his room uninvited... it's really an invasion of privacy."

"Naahh." Konohamaru gave a unconcerned wave of dismissal. "He did choose you as his little brother... I mean...that should count for something, right."

Mentally Sasuke went static. The tone, under the flippant words Konohamaru had just uttered, sounded slightly miffed with a hint of jealously and in all reasonable terms, the boy had a right to be.

The two had grown up with together, they were practically brothers and to be overlooked for someone, a virtual stranger, had to provoke some measure of resentment.

Sasuke was on the horns of a dilemma now. On one hand this was a perfect opportunity to see the unguarded Namikaze, his mind harking back a peculiar psychological study that proved that the objects a person surrounds themselves with say more about them than what they would say about themselves, (1) but on the other hand he didn't want to put his young friend at risk by abusing his trust and naivety.

He wanted to do this but the repercussions could be disastrous.

Still Sasuke hesitated. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

The Sarutobi's eyes rolled. "I can deal with Ryu, so?"

Teeth grit. This was a once in a million chance to give him some insights into the perplexing Namikaze. He wanted to see what made Ryu tick and there was no way he could allow this opportunity to pass by, repercussions be damned.

Decision made Sasuke shrugged. "Why not. Couldn't hurt could it? Lead the way."

"Cool."

They quickly made their way to a row of low lying buildings a little stretch away from the administration building and down a slight slope.

Entering the private dorm sector Sasuke silently took note of every detail. It was obvious that contributions from the most affluent families had sponsored this place. The walls were made of deep rose wood paneling with delicate but utilitarian scrolling at the edges.

Each room had double doors and were embossed with a gold filigreed number. The corridor walkway had seamless dark solid carpeting and placed in the sporadic recessed alcoves were huge iron weld vases.

Before he knew they had reached a set of doors marked eighteen which Konohamaru promptly produced a key for.

Mentally uttering something absurdly and scarily close to a prayer, Sasuke stepped across the threshold and into the room of Ryu Namikaze, preparing for anything from Prussian carpets to gold plated cabinets.

And was promptly disappointed.

The room was spartan to the extreme. Aside from the necessities like the bed, dresser, night tables and chest of drawers, there was absolutely nothing remarkable about the room.

There were no family portraits, no pictures of friends, acquaintances or anyone for that matter, no shelves or cabinets of awards, trophies or accomplishments, no clan symbol, motto, affiliation ...absolutely nothing.

The only thing that barely hinted to the Namikaze's status was his bed. It was a magnificent demonstration of privilege; huge, canopied, delicately crafted specimen of white wood, topped with what looked like a body enveloping mattress, covered with royal blue sheets and multiple white pillows, made in strict military precision.

Sasuke huffed in slight disappointment. Seems like the guy was smarter than he thought. Even with the lack of personal items, the absence of those in itself spoke volumes that he was definitely going to analyze when he had a moment to himself.

Glancing briefly at Konohamaru who was rifling through a night table and muttering to himself. Sasuke took up the chance to explore the space. Slowly circulating the room he noticed the slotted slats of wood that indicated an in-wall closet and a door that most likely led to a bathroom.

Glancing quickly at the still preoccupied Sarutobi, Sasuke slipped into the adjoining room and looked. There was a toothbrush holder and a tube of toothpaste laid, as token, on military precision on the white porcelain.

Sasuke briefly wondered if Ryu had OCD.(1)

With light fingertips Sasuke opened the medicine cabinet and quickly assessed the contents and seeing the inside only strengthened the OCD assumption. The typical inclusions of Advil, Aspirin, Ipecac, Anti-acid, ear swabs, were spaced exactly an inch apart, and, Sasuke's eyebrows lifted, bottles of shampoo, leave-in conditioner and of blue hair dye were also present.

In retrospect, for the last one, he really should have expected that.

Slowly, like smoke from a smoldering fire an idea formed in his mind. Little brother huh, well this little brother was going to do what all little brother's do.

Slipping out of the room and softly closing the door behind him he quietly padded to Konohamaru who in a split second reared back clasping a orange file in his hand.

"FINALLY!" Konohamaru grinned. "Found it."

"Whoopee." Sasuke drawled. "Now the cows can come home."

Konohamaru looked at him in total confusion. "Umm...What?"

Sasuke snorted. "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

Walking back to the school proper Sasuke was only paying half attention to Konohamaru whose head was stuck in the file before him.

"Shoot." the Sarutobi cursed, spinning the papers. "Where's the rest of it?"

At that Sasuke's attention was dragged back from his tentative assessments about Ryu's room to the boy beside him. "What now?"

Konohamaru waved the file. "The personal reports of the charity kids for last week but it stopped in the middle. Three days are missing." he shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to tell him and collect the rest when he's finished."

Sasuke tried to control his ecstatic reaction. That meant he would have a window to execute his burgeoning plan.

Face marshalled into a non-concerned look he steadily offered up, "Do that then."

"Yeah." Konohamaru grinned, "And I'll tell you when okay. But right now I have to go to the library to copy these. I'll see you at our usual place tonight?" Eyes brimming.

Sasuke couldn't, and more importantly didn't, want to disappoint him. "Of course. You need to brush up on the eighteen hundreds of ammo evolution... . I'll be there."

"Great! See you later." he rushed off.

Sasuke took one minute to look after the disappearing form before walking to the administration office. One goal in mind, get an evening athletic exemption request form.

* * *

 ** _CIA headquarters, Fairfax County Virginia. 6:07 am_**

"What the hell is this? " Ryuu Mizu asked slapping a file of papers on Nagato's desk.

"Good to see you too Ryuu." Nagato drawled. "And those," he gestured to the file on his desk, "are our presumptive marching orders."

Ryuu grunted. "Where?"

A smirk. "Give it your best gu-"

"Aaah, Agent Mizu. Welcome back." Director Boyles said walking towards them. "I hope Agent Uzumaki had briefed you on the situation?"

"No actually." the deadlocked man inserted, pining the older agent with a disparaging look. "But I'm sure he was getting to it."

"Agent Uzumaki..." Quaker said looking at the man expectantly.

Nagato sighed while facing his understudy. "Only one word and you're not going to like it... . "

Ryuu's brow furrowed in preparation. "What?"

"Orochimaru."

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Prep Room._**

Sasuke completely ignored the open book before him as his mind was preoccupied with actively deciphering every aspect of his observations in Ryu's room.

No pictures probably meant that he didn't want any reminder of his former years . No clan affiliated material could be that he wanted distance from his family. No academic awards, trophies or accolades may mean that he probably deemed them as unnecessary and trivial. No comfort items or souvenirs most likely meant he didn't prize material items and again, no reminder of his past . The conclusion, Ryu's attention was squared on something immaterial. What exactly that was Sasuke had no idea.

There was no doubt about it, Ryu was a veritable mystery. Sasuke would have expected a son of such a privileged family would cling to the security, wealth and the opportunities of it like super glue.

Ryu didn't.

Why?

What was the divisive factor that made the Namikaze so dissociated with his own clan?

Sasuke huffed. Maybe he was just another typical example of a screwed up rich kid who wanted to rebel for just the sake of rebellion.

That was probably it because the only other probable reason was something Sasuke seriously didn't want to consider.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Town Center. After school. 3:47 pm...**_  
...

"And it's organic?" Sasuke reconfirmed with the sales girl across from the pharmaceutical counter.

"Yea," she replied, maroon nails drumming on the glass. "Like totally. It tingles like a hair stimulant, like somebody had gone and slathered insane menthol over your scalp. So be careful to not use too much."

"And it removes all traces of dye."

Her eyelids fluttered at him in what Sasuke, from about age fourteen had termed FFF, fatal fangirl fanaticism. "Yes. It does. I don't see any sign of dye in your hair so my question is..who're buying it for?"

Sasuke mentally smirked. He knew what he was going to do was cruel and sadistic as shit but he wanted some harmless...well mostly harmless fun .

The sadist part of him wanted to inflict some damage just for the sake of it. "A girlfriend of mine."

The burgeoning smile that was about to blossom on the girl's face immediately morphed into dismay. "Your girlfriend?"

Turning the product over he nonchalantly returned, "I said 'a' girlfriend... Not necessarily mine..."

He didn't have to look to see the level of hope that sprung into her eyes and growing like a filling hot air balloon, rising ...rising... rising...

... One... Two... Three...

"... I'm as gay as they come." he finished flatly.

 _ **Crash**_! Hinderburg style.

"Oh..okay..." she breathed, ".. And she couldn't get it herself?"

"Not if she wanted to broadcast the disaster that happened after her brother spiked her shampoo with purple hair dye."

"Yeessh. That's harsh... "She hissed, then promptly leaned over the counter, elbows on the glass counter, shoulders back and bust out.

Under her bangs she eyed the bottle in his hand she asked. "So how many do you want?"

"Just enough for total removal." he answered.

Tucking a lock of her hair behind a multiple pierced ear. "Well one bottle is enough but you might want to add some natural moisturizer too. You know after the wash. The hair follicles get brittle and could break. I'd recommend the Almond and Shea oil."

Sasuke had to seriously stop the urge to roll his eyes. What was wrong with this girl? He had openly admitted that he was as completely off the market as possible and she still wanted to push herself unto him.

Was her levels of common sense and pride defunct or something? Then he realized, it was the Diva Complex. Some women thought that they were so irresistible that they could turn a gay man straight.

Oh these poor deluded idiots.

While paying for the bottle he snorted. "If the mountain of hair products she has doesn't have a moisturizer in there I'll eat my shoes."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. Before Mess III (Dinner)**_

"He did it." Sora growled banging his fist on the wall beside him. "That fucking little blond haired freak! He wrecked my room!"

Darui grimaced. "I'm sure he did but no one believes you. You can't go running to Alpha Omega with just a theory."

Sora pinned his friend with a scathing look. "I know that idiot. What I need is to fuck him up cause apparently dumping him on the mine didn't work. "

"How?"

Sora's eyes squinted thinking hard. "Do you still have that thing...umm... ketamine, the animal tranquilizer you got for Tonbo last week, for rigging his riding competition? "

"Yeah, why? "

A sadistic smile crossed Sora's face."Perfect... I need it.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Private Dorms. Ryu Namikaze room 18 .7:25 am**_

Mere minutes after his strict fifteen minute shower to wash off all the disgusting grime calisthenics produced, the incessant beeping on his laptop alerted him to the incoming video call.

There was only one person on the face of the earth who had the balls to contact him at this hour and even though he knew this was going to sour his entire day he answered the call.

"My only son... "

'My perfect father.' Ryu thought snidely.

"Good morning, Father." he replied evenly. Even though he knew his next question was going to be dismissed he asked it anyway. "May I ask the reasons for this unexpected call?"

He was actually surprised when one was given.

"It has become known to me that you have taken a...particular interest in a certain son of the Uchiha clan, whose name escapes me at the moment, but ...am I correct? "

'Oh come on father' Ryu thought acerbically. 'You and I both know that you already know who it is. It's about time that we stop playing these damn games. And I'm damn sure going to find out and bury that sorry fucker who dared to tell you that.'

Face now entirely blank Ryu carefully phrased his next words to meet the expectant look his father was giving him to confess the name.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke, Father and yes, I have taken an interest in him... May I inquire when did you come by this knowledge? "

The older man just pierced him with triumphant ice blue eyes."Those details are irrelevant, the issue, however, is that of the decision that you have made."

Ryu almost chocked on thin air when he saw his perpetual stone faced father smile .

"First of all I want to compliment you on this strategic political move. The Uchiha clan is a powerful family to associate with and even though they had slightly fallen from grace the notion is admirable. Even a mere mention of their name combined with ours will evoke accolades. Secondly, even though it's a powerful and highly respected family, they, historically, are also notoriously unpredictable. "

'Tell me something that I don't know.' Ryu thought grimly.

He was then met with a sturdy look as the patriarch leaned slightly into the camera.

"Son. I know that you have a good head on your shoulders, you do not take unnecessary chances but my advice to you with this venture is to tread extremely carefully with this boy. If the report of his actions with Orochimaru are tru-"

'Ahhh... There it is. Finally. ' Ryu smirked internally.

"... e's not one to be underestimated. And if anything happens to paint our family or the company in any unfavorable light it will be detrimental and will be our onus find some way to circumvent it. Do you understand, Son?"

Ryu sighed internally. "Yes Father. I do."

"Make sure... And Ryu," Arashi added, tone a bit softer. "I know you do not believe me but trust when I say that I only have what is best for you in mind."

Ryu swallowed. "Yes Father, of course."

The older man straightened up," Now on the subject of the charities benefici-"

At that time Namikaze's senior office door was knocked on. Releasing a exasperating sigh the older man clearly called out. "You may enter Kaguya."

Ryu just quietly watched as his father's painfully efficient secretary entered. Platinum haired, light hazel/sliver eyes, model worthy body, Ivy League graduate with not a piece of clothing out of place. Dark jacket perfectly tailored covering up a pale pink blouse, peach tinged make-up professionally done and PDA sharper and more accurate than probably the presidents. One could probably set their biological clock by her, Ryu idly thought.

"Namikaze-san." She said. "My apologies, but I've just received a message from the Gato I.S. firm. He's requesting a personal financial assessment meeting with you this weekend."

Ryu went stiff, hands clenching into fists.

Arashi closed his eyes for a moment before facing his secretary. "That odious man is a trying canker sore but he's a wealthy one. I'm assuming that even after the declaration of bankruptcy he still wants me to find a way for him to escape the noose that is already halfway down his neck."

They both had the sense to allow the economics mastermind to vent his frustration.

After a long moment he, looking to the patiently waiting woman said, "Schedule a meeting on Saturday at ten in the morning sharp. If he's a second late I will not see him at all. Anything else?"

She shook her head and promptly bowed. "No, Namikaze-san. There is nothing more. Please forgive my interruption."

He dismissed her with a wave just turning immediately back to his silent son. "Now, where were we..oh yes..on the subject of out charities beneficiaries, I'm going to ask you to speed up th-"

Twenty minutes later..

Silently closing off the connections with his father Ryu took one minute to finalize his plans. There was no way in hell that meeting with Gato was going to happen.

Silently stretching his hand to grasp his personal cell phone he dialed a memorized number.

"Jiga" he addressed one of the three of the criminal brothers gang; "Get Renga and Ruiga...you have a job."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. Free/prep time. 12:37 pm.**_

One final click and Karin sighed while turning to face the quiet Uzumaki beside her. "I'm sorry Naruto," she winced in disappointment for the boy. "...there's nothing there."

Naruto slowly turned to her and managed a tight smile.

"Figures." he said while pushing up, "Doesn't really matter that much. Well at least I tried, right."

She pushed up her glasses a bit over her nose. "I guess, yeah. No one can say you didn't."

Closing the search engine she faced her newly discovered cousin and wondered. "What do you think happened? I mean someone couldn't have completely disappear from the system."

Naruto shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. Maybe he was a spy and the government wanted to cover up what he did... like he found Area 51 or something."

Karin giggled. "Be careful, that imagination might kill you."

Naruto offered up a lopsided smile. They lapsed into awkward silence until Naruto addressed the issue between them.

"So...your father and my...mother huh."

She sobered and leaned back. "Yeah...freaky huh...I guess we're first cousins."

Tried as he might Naruto couldn't settle the idea of direct family in his mind. All his life he had been conditioned to be a stand-alone agent in a sea of constant madness and the implications of binding family ties were kind of frightening.

"You don't know how to deal with this, do you?" Karin assumed.

Naruto only nodded.

She let out a large breath of relief. "Thank God! For a moment there I thought I was the only one."

Blonde eyebrows shot up just as he leaned forward. "You mean... you too?"

Eyes rolled. "Yea. I've been freaking about it all last night. I couldn't sleep a second. "She paused, "I've never had like real family so I don't know what to do with this."

"Same here." Naruto admitted. After a moment he tacked on, "...the reason I was staring at you yesterday was because you look exactly like my mother."

Her eyes widened. "... Really? How's that?"

He nodded to the computer. "Shift up a bit."

She moved just as he commandeered the console and logged on to the site where he had found his mother. After a few clicks he opened his mother's record and leaned back to allow Karin her first look at her aunt.

She went completely silent. "...Wow."

"I know, right." he mumbled. "It's freaky as shit."

She shrugged. "Well, I guess the family's genes are extremely strong."

He grunted. "And I guess my father's ones are even stronger, cause my sensei said that I look exactly like him."

"Hmmm." Her face took on an inquisitive look. "If they were that close I wonder if he has any picture of him."

Naruto slapped a hand over his face. "Holy shit! Why didn't I think of that?"

She calmly removed his palm from his face smiling. "Don't sweat it. That's what friends..." she hesitated, the word _'family'_ seemed stuck in her throat. "... are for, right?"

He looked her in the eyes and gave a sincere smile. "I guess, yea."

Getting up he stretched his arms over his head feeling the pull and release of tense muscles. "I'm going to stop by the kitchen. You coming?"

"Nope. I've got some tutoring to do with Shion. God help that airhead."

Naruto chuckled. "My friend Kiba had a major crush in her. We should get them together sometime."

"If you really want to introduce the world to a higher level of idiocy...suurrre." She scoffed.

Naruto just left chuckling.

* * *

"He's blonde with six scars on his face. What else do you need to know?" Sora growled to the cringing kitchen aid, shoving the bottle of doctored electrolyte water in the kids face.

"Sora, I.. I'm not s-s-sure I ca-" He stuttered.

"You'll do it or that flow of those particular pain killers might just dry up." he threatened.

A measure of fear sprung into the boy's eyes. "Please, I need those."

"Then you'll do what I ask you to do." Sora growled holding out the bottle again. Fearfully the boy took it.

"Okay. Fine. This is the last time though."

"Whatever. Just make sure he takes it.

* * *

Walking through the swinging kitchen doors Naruto glanced around for the stacks of bottled water and seeing the packed racks he walked over to them.

Grabbing one he immediately turned to walk away until one of the kitchen boy's bumped into him carrying his own bottle of water. The two plastic containers clattered to the floor.

"My bad. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Bending down the aprons boy scooped up both bottles and handed one to the blond. "We good?"

A blond eyebrow lowered while accepted the bottle offered to him. "Yea. I guess."

The look of immeasurable relief he saw on the boy's face made him wonder for a second.

"Okay then." And scampered off.

Bouncing the bottle in his palm Naruto shook his head while walking out. "Weird little dude."

….

 ** _Mt. Fuji. After Academic Lab. Teacher's Quarters. 5:46 pm._**

...

He was nervous.

Which in fact was a scary phenomenon for him. He couldn't decide which was making him more apprehensive; asking Asuma if he had a picture of his father or what his reaction would be if he was given one.

After that weird encounter in the kitchen he straight away made his way to the teacher's quarters.

Knocking thrice in the door of Asuma's personal room door he waited, cold bumps popping up all over his skin like wildfire.

It seemed a virtual eternity before the bearded man answered the door, the cautious glint in his eyes disappearing at once. "Naruto." he sighed, "It's you. How may I help you?"

Naruto swallowed around the large lump in his throat. "Umm sensei.. I'm going to ask you a favor but...but free to tell me no..."

This time the man's eyes took on a concerned look." What is it?"

Naruto gasped in a deep breath. " _IwaswonderingifyouhadapictureofmyfatherandifIcouldseeitbec-"_

"Whoa son." Asuma hushed, hands braced on broad shoulders. "Slow down a second... Breathe."

Embarrassed Naruto ducked his head for a moment before looking up and as calmly as possible reiterated his words." I was wondering if you had a picture of my father and if I could see it...please."

The Shibito heir chuckled. "That's all you were getting worked up for?"

"Well, yeah." he replied still nervous. "I mean if you don't then I... I'm sorry for bothering yo-"

His shoulder was smacked. "Nonsense Force. I assumed you'd ask me that question one day.. I actually have one. It's ages old though and been through three terms in Syria but I think it's clear enough."

Unbidden Naruto's heart kicked up a notch while the older man turned into his room.

A moment later a plastic wrapped photograph was handed to him. Naruto didn't dare look down.

Asuma gave him a knowing look. "Keep it."

Slightly trembling blue eyes met steady genial brown. "Are you sure sensei, I migh-"

"I'm sure kid. If I knew your mother she would have belted me one ages ago if she knew I had that in my possession without giving it to you."

Clutching the still unseen photo in his hand Naruto managed a grateful smile. "Arigato Asuma-sensei."

"You are absolutely welcome Naruto. And again, anything you want to ask me, be free to."

Naruto gave a informal salute. "Will do."

Walking away he unconsciously made his way to S-block and sat down, eyes closed, at the roots of the large tree, sweaty palms clutching the plastic bag.

He didn't know how long he sat there eyes tightly clamped shut .

"Come on dude." he chided himself, head pressed against the rough wooden bark behind him. "It's not that frikkin hard. Just do it."

Opening his eyes he grit his teeth and decided to delay for one more minute. Popping the cap off the bottle of water he took gulped down half the entire contents before solidifying the nerve to see the picture.

Bottle capped he slipped two fingers under the plastic and extracted the photo. His mouth went dry.

Before him was a picture, clearly taken by a machine, of two people on a roller coaster under a starry night. The woman, his mother Kushina, had her hands thrown up in the air, head back, mouth open with a scream and a joyful expression on her face. The man beside her was just like Asuma had said. Aggressive blond hair, sparking blue eyes and tan skin. One of his hands were on the security rail before him and the other was securely wrapped around Kushina's shoulders, his head tilted toward her with a small smirk on face but eyes filled with tenderness.

Naruto stared at the image until his own orbs started to burn. Something in that moment ripped through his chest. He didn't even realize that crystalline drops were trickling down his face.

Bringing his legs up to his chin he laid his head on the bent knees and stared into space.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. S-block .7:49 pm.**_

"Naruto?"

Bleary-eyed Naruto only managed to raise his head an single inch to peer though the thick dusk and dimly discern a slender physique kneeling beside him.

He only heard a soft voice asking "What's wrong Naruto?"

Struggling to recognize the voice through the thick haze that had descended over his mind he barely managed to utter a garbled, "Wha?"

He was so disoriented that the visions his eyes were sending him were completely blurred. He could only register dark eyes, black hair and feel a cool touch on his face.

His mind automatically registered, 'Sasuke'.

He tiredly leaned against the body beside his, blue eyes dull and half lidded.

His head was then gently turned. "Naruto, please talk to me."

The words seemed to slur in his ears. "Tell me please. I want to help you."

He didn't even recognize his own garbled voice. "You can't...not this time... Sasuke..."

While a part of his mind absently realized that there was no way Sasuke could possibly be at Mt. Fuji another desperate section needed him to be.

The pleading voice came again. "Just please tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you like this."

Peach lips tightened. "I can't.. Not this time... It's too much..."

"What?" was whispered.

"Everything..." he moaned, eyelids closed over pain filled orbs.

Daya captured her lip between her teeth struggling. Naruto's head was just inches away from hers, he was so vulnerable, so unguarded, so obviously in pain. She knew taking advantage of the situation was wrong but she just wanted to satisfy the burning yearn in her gut.

Titling his lax head towards her she laid her forehead on his, looked deeply into his unfocused eyes and whispered, "Please... Tell me."

And kissed him.

The second her lips touched his her pulse was beating so hard in her ears with all the adrenaline rushing through her system she feared that she had made a huge mistake... until she felt the lips under hers reciprocating.

She pressed forward, allowing her tongue to slip over the chapped lips against her and mentally sighed in satisfaction when her bottom lip was captured between his.

She was reveling in the sensation but despite the hazy unfocused feeling in his head Naruto managed to realize that the lips against his were different.

They were fuller, softer and the entirely the wrong shape. He pulled away, "Sasuke what's...how.."

Unbidden a moan of loss slipped out from her throat and in that spilt second she was pushed away. She fell back to see terrified blue eyes trembling at her.

"D...Daya..." he stuttered, hand over his mouth. "W...what the hell?"

Reeling from the shock she reeled back. "I'm sorry Naruto... I just... I didn't..."

Staggering to his unstable feet he groaned his fist met the tree's bark. "Damn it..This isn't.. supposed to h-happen. He'll never forgive me."

The level of guilt that was on Naruto's face made Daya cringe.

Standing up and grasping at his shoulders she cried out, "I'm sorry. I..I don't know what came over me... I just wanted you so much that I didn't think... I'll never do it again."

Stumbling back Naruto just shook his head in dismay. "It's.. It's already done Daya. I d-don't know what's gonna... He'll never trust me again."

Daya squirmed. "You are talking about your boyfriend, right?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Wait... Y-You know?"

Ashamed she could only nod.

The rage that surged into his system in that moment made every limb in his body tremble. He slipped trying to walk towards her.

"Goddammit Daya! You knew and you didn't even..." he turned away from girl breathing hard to control himself. His mind flew to his forehead. The world was spinning, dangerously.

"Wait... I... I don't feel so go-"

And collapsed.

….

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. After Academic Lab.**_

"What is it Neji?" Sasuke asked calmly while dropping the last disinfecting wipe in the garbage canister marked 'hazardous materials'. "You've been avoiding me for days."

Neji's pale eyes dimmed slightly as he prodded the last clean beaker in place. "I did something that I probably shouldn't have..."

Sasuke snorted. "Did you make a deal to sell my spleen to science?"  
Neji's lips twitched. "No. And since when did you develop a sense of humor?"

Sasuke took a minute to think. "I honestly don't know... But whatever so... what happened? "

Neji crossed over to the silent Uchiha and stopped a foot away from his dark clad form to lean on the row of cabinets. "I told Shikamaru and Gaara about your...difficulties with the Namikaze... I breached your confidentiality... My apologies."

Sasuke shifted, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "That's it?"

A nod.

A shake of black bangs. "Neji, that isn't cause to totally avoid me. You of all people should know how I get when someone does that. "

Neji leaned on the wooden counter, elbows braced back and ankles crossed before him. "I remember you saying that same thing just before we got together."

Black eyes squinted. "Yeah. That time you were shifter than a recovering crack addict. But it's true.. I said that a lot didn't I."

Neji let out a stifled laugh. "We had some serious issues, huh."

" You call those 'issues'? " Sasuke snorted."Those my friend are what you'd call 'perfectly justified, emotional constipation, the results of fucked up childhoods'."

" And that is also called 'simmering bullshit'. " Neji teased back in a small acknowledgment of the tentative camaraderie that was growing between them.

Sasuke allowed a look of easy humor to grace his face and nodded in credit of Neji's insight.

The Hyuuga ran a hand through his hair and gently murmured. "It got even worse after we had sex."

Sasuke sighed. "Fifteen and stupid, what can I s-

"You're _**GAY?!"**_ a voice behind him hollered.

Sasuke spun around like he'd been bombed to see the wide eyes and pale face of a stunned Jason Conner at the doorway.

"Shit." Sasuke swore.

Jason's face was starting to get red. "You're a fag!"

"Jason, " he tried stepping towards the agitated cadet."I kn-"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Jason snarled backing away. "I can't fucking believe this!"

"Jaso-"

"Don't you _**EVER**_ say my name, you fucking homo! Stay the hell away from me!"

And with that stormed out.

Silence.

The second he left a migraine of epic proportions surged into Sasuke's mind so dangerously frightening he almost blacked out and under swift reflex grabbed at the nearest desk for support.

"Christ! " Sasuke swore. "I can't deal with this right now."

" Sasuke, I'm so-"

Sasuke shook his head cutting Neji's preemptive apology at the instant.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke consoled, "It was going to happen one way or another."

Grey eyes blinked as the Hyuuga came to stand beside him. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know...but it's not going to be pretty. "

...

It was like walking over a volcanic precipice.

It was evident to everyone that something massive had erupted between them; Sasuke on one side, Jason on the extreme other with Bryce and Haku uncomfortably stuck in the middle. Figuratively, of course.

The last two days had been hell on Sasuke's nerves. The level of destructive tension was approaching unbelievable unprecedented magnitude. He couldn't concentrate on anything even when he tried his hardest to.

This madness had to stop.

There had to be some way to clear the stagnant air that had dumped this thick miasma of confused uncertainty over the four.

"Jason, " Sasuke said as evenly as possible at the end of a language lab class." We need to talk."

Stubborn blue eyes cut into his. "I have nothing to say to you." Shoving a hand into the Uchiha's chest he growled, "Get out of my way."

Sasuke didn't budge. "No. We need to get this out once and for all. It's not going to go away Conner."

"It would if you did."

Sasuke clamped down on the rising fury. With an inordinate amount of self control he as calmly as possible asked, "What is your issue with gays, anyway?

"You mean aside from the fact that it's fucking unnatural? "

"Yes. That."

Jason went quiet, lips pressed tight and eyes shifting minutely to the left. Immediately Sasuke sensed something.

"What happened, Jason? Did somebody try anyt-"

Anger then surged back into the boy's eyes. "Shut up. It's nothing you freak. Get out of my life."

He turned then and stomped away.

'Something happened.' Sasuke realized. 'But when I wonder?'

...

"He's not going to give." Haku said looking apprehensively across the hall at the stony expression cemented on Jason face.

"Then I'll just have to force him to." Sasuke sighed. Facing the orphan Sasuke felt a pang of guilt assault him. "I've made it difficult for you, haven't I?"

Haku shrugged one shoulder. "No.. Not personally... Bryce isn't that affected either."

"He shouldn't be, based on the fact that he's had contact with his girlfriend's gay brother."

Brown eyes settled on Sasuke's face. "Umm, what?

"Long story." Sasuke concluded. "Right now I need to figure out a way to thrash this out."

"What's your plan?"

Black eyes never shifted from watching Jason. "Who said that I have one?"

Haku gave him a level stare. "Sasuke please give me some credit. In the three weeks I've known you, I've realized that there is nothing you do without a plan. So what is it?"

Sasuke gave Haku a look of deep respect. Facing the mulish American he murmured, "I'll tell you when I've figured it all out."

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Three days later. Study Hall/Free Time._**

The stress was slowly killing him.

Sasuke was so irritated and frustrated on two different issues; both of them rearing their ugly heads before him like deformed creatures from the netherworld.

First; the problem with Jason had immediately morphed and condensed into a ball of trapped tense energy that caused a constant surge of throbbing pain behind his eyes. Futile attempts to relieve the pain by taking medication, meditation and increasing his exercises just made it worse.

And second, there was complete radio silence from Naruto for almost a week. That one left a hollow sinking sensation of despair in the depths of his stomach.

He needed to settle them once and for all or he'd probably lose his sanity. Currently he couldn't do much about Naruto, but he could with Jason.

Swiftly getting up from his seat he silently crossed over to where Haku was studying and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was immediately met with confused brown eyes.

"It's time."

Laying his pen down Haku quietly asked. "Now? "

"Yes now. I'm going to... talk with Jason."

Haku's eyes widened apprehensively. "Are you sure because based on the last couple of days, I'd think he'd rather kill you than talk to you."

Sasuke gave a grim smile. "That's the whole point. My method of 'talking' isn't going to be gentle."

"A fight." Haku deduced.

Sasuke could only nod.

Haku shifted. "Are you sure Sasuke?"

"Yes." was the solid answer.

"Where? " Haku asked.

"Where do you think?" was the curt reply. "He's always at the gym this time."

...

The rhythmic thuds of flesh meeting nylon met their ears just as they opened the gymnasium's door.

Immediately Sasuke was thrown back in time remembering how Naruto would practice his kickboxing alone and single-minded.

The picture before his eyes was a cruel remake of those performances the only difference was the one doing it.

Sasuke waited till the boy turned away to drink and swiftly placed himself between Jason and the vibrating bag.

Blue eyes glanced at him and narrowed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This is my last offer."Sasuke said seriously. "Let's get it out right now. I'm not going to be looking to over my shoulder every day I'm here because of this bullshit between us. It's not worth it and frankly I have bigger fish to fry."

Jason's jaw clenched."There is a way to sort this out. Just stay the fuck away from me and we'll be fine."

Sasuke shook his head. "It doesn't work like that Conner. If they see this rife between us we could get cited and I personally don't want any marks on my record."

Jason shot Sasuke a hostile look. "Then what's your so-"

At that second Sasuke struck. Landing a closed fist in the middle of Jason's abdomen and braced himself for the reaction.

"Fuck!" Jason hollered, eyes wild. "You want a fight, you've got one!"

The blond then lashed out with a series of furious but uncoordinated strikes which Sasuke deftly avoided and counteracted.

His focus was completely on the enraged teen before him, mind aptly remembering and associating some of the signature moves Naruto had shown him during their spars at the basketball court with what Jason was doing now.

While executing a low kick he lost his footing and gave a perfect chance for Jason to clock his unguarded side.

Grunting with the pain that strike gave Sasuke grit his teeth and redoubled his efforts. He was mixing every style he knew, Karate, Wing Chun, Capoeira and the few kickboxing moves that he had picked up from Naruto.

Jason wasn't backing down either, almost every move of his an offensive one. On the defensive Sasuke had to admire his dedication. There was no question that he knew what he was doing but he lacked the smooth finesse that Naruto had.

Ducking under what looked to be a bone crushing punch Sasuke felt a surge of energy and decided that it was enough. He needed to end it now.

Dropping down he swept Jason's feet from under him, pushed up just as Jason's body hit the floor and Sasuke, perched over him in a way that only his hands were touching the other boy securely trapped his arms to the ground.

A drop of sweat landed an inch away from Jason's cheek. Sasuke, hoarsely grated out. "What ever problem you have with me know this, I. Am. Not. Your. Enemy."

Silence.

Both pairs of determined eyes met each staring hard as to force their position in the others mind. The silence stretched; blue eyes hardened stubbornly just as the American's head silently turned away, mouth in a thin grim line.

Mentally exhausted Sasuke pushed off from the floor and in an rare effort of charity extended a hand to the prone teen in a silent offer of peace.

The silence in that moment spoke volumes.

Jason braced his hands behind him and brazenly pushed up, with a blank look and without a single word turned and walked away.

Sasuke just slowly retracted his hand.

He felt Haku's presence beside him. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"I'm not." the Uchiha said evenly. " I mean what I said. Whatever happens next is up to him. "

"Yes. " Haku agreed

A wave of exhaustion wracked the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed, "I'm tired. I think I'll go shower and turn in."

He was met with a sympathetic look. "Sure. I'll see you at the dorm.".

...

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Next Day Study Hall 12:46 pm._**

Konohamaru flopped himself into the seat beside the reading Uchiha who immediately removed his glass of carrot juice from the flailing hands of the teen.

"Pray tell, good friend." Sasuke said in a sickly sweet tone. "What's ailing you?"

An indecipherable grunt.

"Let me guess, grandpa is getting on your nerves again?"

Another grunt.

Sasuke just casually turned another page. "Well he is your grandfather...be glad you actually have one."

"He's a pain but that's not it." Konohamaru sighed. "It's Ryu this time."

"What did he do? " Sasuke idly asked.

"He thinks I'm some kind of his personal errand boy." Konohamaru complained completely disgruntled.

"Uh huh. Why? "

" He left again with an, ", here he did the quote sign," "request " for me to pick up and carry a package for him to his room." checking his watch he huffed. "It should have been here fifteen minutes ago and by the sounds of it, I'm probably gonna need some help carrying it up."

Sighing dramatically like someone forced into digging gum off his shoe, Sasuke murmured, "I'll help you but give me a minute. I have to put these books back at the dorm. I'll be back."

Konohamaru returned his head to the cradle of his arms. "Sure. Whatever."

Collecting his materials and quickly making his way to the dorm he stacked his books in his chest, opened the last drawer of it, extracted the bottle of hair bleach and looking at it once more secured it in his pocket.

Approaching the prep room once again he briefly met the blank, hollow eyes of Jason which, after a split second, immediately shifted away.

Sasuke mentally sighed. He had made his position clear, if the Conner boy chose to not accept it there was nothing more that he could do.

Approaching the still despondent Konohamaru he gently touched the boy. Brown eyes look blankly at him.

"What?"

Sasuke sat down. "You know, you don't have to do everything Ryu tells you to do. Refuse him sometimes. It's not like he's some kind of omnipresent slave driver over you."

The eyes dimmed. "He's my friend."

Sasuke sighed, "News flash Konohamaru, friends don't take this much advantage of friends. The whole premise of 'friendship' is a give and take relationship. It's abuse if the only thing occurring is 'take'. Stand up to him sometime."

"He might get mad at me." was the worried refrain.

Fingers drummed on the table. "Then so be it. You have to stand up for yourself gaki. How do you think you can survive in the military and even worse the wider world."

By the slight contract of his eyebrows, Sasuke could see his gentle words were having a effect in the boy before him.

Konohamaru opened his mouth to reply just as a shout rang out.

"Package for Sarutobi!"

"That's it." Konohamaru sighed, looking at Sasuke he softly said, "You're right. I'll think about it."

...

"What the hell is in this thing? " Sasuke huffed while plunking the cardboard box on the nearest surface in Ryu's room. "You know what, I don't want to know."

Managing his tense muscles Sasuke sighed. "Does Ryu have any muscle relaxant anywhere?"

Konohamaru, while opening the box offered up a vague suggestion. "I dunno...check the bathroom or something."

Without a word Sasuke entered the space and immediately opened the medicine cabinet. Taking painstaking care he emptied the bottle of conditioner and replaced it with the hair bleach.

Checking again for any telltale signs of his duplicitous activities he replaced the bottle and exited the room.

"Any luck?" Konohamaru asked absently.

"No. I think I'll just check the med bay." he answered just as he stopped to peer into the box. "So what's in it?"

"Dammed if I knew." Konohamaru said. "Some freaky exercise machine or something. Not my business. I've done my job, that's it. Let's go."

"Okay."

...

 ** _Library 9:45 pm.._**

Sasuke's fingers flitted over the keyboard on the laptop indecisively before turning it on.

Trapping a deep breath in his lungs he held it in as logged into Skype. And after a second released it.

No messages. No missed calls. No notifications. Nothing.

His aching head was now corralled in his cold hands just as his stomach revolted.

Now he was absolutely certain he'd lost Naruto for good, just because he couldn't control his fear riddled jealously.

Some masochistic part of him sadistically congratulated him, saying that maybe it was for the best. Who would want to be in a relationship with a someone so insecure they ran at the first sight of danger?

Rubbing two fingertips over his left eye he laughed depreciatingly at himself.

"I really can't blame you baka." he murmured.

Packing up the machine he made his way to the dorm already knowing that he was going to have another sleepless night.

* * *

 _ **Next Day. Breakfast. 7:26 am**_

"Yes, I agree, but the effects of a biodegrad-. " In that moment Neji moonlit eyes swiftly glanced over Sasuke's head and widened."... Holy shit..."

"Huh...what?" the slightly confused raven asked while settling his bowl of cereal on his tray, he halfway shifted to see what had rendered the unshakeable Hyuuga incoherent and immediately went ice fucking cold.

The bowl crashed to the ground.

Goosebumps erupted all over his body and his mind spluttered to a screeching stop just as the majority of the entire dining room did.

Ryu's hair, the trademark cerulean hued locks were now an aggressive shock of shimmering, sunny, spiky, golden blonde hair.

Sasuke grabbed the nearest surface to steady himself. His vision was getting hazy at the edges.

Dimly he watched as the young Namikaze ambled over to him, hands shoved in his pockets and stopped a mere two feet away from the silent and numb Uchiha.

After a tense moment Ryu leaned forward, pinned Sasuke with his cerulean orbs and murmured, "Konohamaru told me that you were in my room with him. I can only assume that this, " he shook his head,"is your doing. So...are you proud of yourself, kohai(3)?"

Sasuke's tongue had cleaved to the roof of his mouth. He couldn't answer if he tried. It didn't matter anyways because Ryu just simply continued.

Plucking a single lock of his hair up he said, "This...the trademark symbol of my family, the one that I was trying my best to hide all these years is now open for the whole world to see."

He let out a disparaging sigh but then fully ran his fingers through the tuft. "But you know what...you probably did me a favor... It's about time that I listen to my father incessant orders to live up to my family's image ..so, even though I don't like it... I think I'll keep it."

He smirked while turning away just to call over his shoulder while flashing a peace sign. "Organic hair bleach is a marvellous idea. It tingled like hell but still... thanks, Sasuke."  
His name was said in a way that sent tremors over Sasuke entire body. He felt like he was rooted to the floor and for the life of him, couldn't move an inch. He stood there silently watching as the now aggressive blond haired teen sauntered away.

"Sasuke." Neji said softly, "You're pale and your pulse is erratic, please sit down before you faint."

The words dimly registered in his mind as he then absently wondered when Neji had the balls to touch him.

Shrugging the suggestion off he turned towards the door trying to ignore the fine sparks of electricity borrowing into his skin. "I'm fine Neji... I'll see you at class."

Finding himself on a random stone seat he placed his throbbing head in trembling hands.

What the hell had he just done?

* * *

Muahahhahhahahhahhhaaaa (cough###) hhhhahahhahahhahha

Sasuke you little idiot. TBC...

REVIEW DAMNIT


	13. Make or Break

**Chapter 13: Make or Break**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: Again,** _ **Again. Not. A. Doctor. People. Medical or mental..**_ **no psychology degree from Harvard, Yale or Princeton...No idea what actually goes on in the CIA, and I have NO IDEA about the weapons the army uses …well not much…**

 _ **#slapsself. I totally forgot to put in the vocab /notes at the end last time. My bad. #shakeshead**_

 _ **First of all I want to answer some of your questions about Naruto re Sasuke's still un-watched apology.**_

 _ **After Sasuke's rant, Naruto was/is f**king pissed. And also remember that little boy blue-eyes isn't that enamoured with technology, so ipso facto, he wasn't going to recheck his Skype account that quickly like some spastic boyfriend.**_

 _ **And another thing, even though he's pissed he**_ _ **knows**_ _ **Sasuke. He knows that Sasuke strikes before he's struck, like a wet cat, so he's giving them BOTH time to cool off.**_

 _ **Tables have switched huh. Now, Naruto's the 'sensible' one...**_

 **Song; "Just Give Me A Reason." by Pink. (Petty and kind of pathetic right but appropriate)**

* * *

 _ **Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Friday Morning. Break time. 10:17 am**_ **  
...**

"This was you!" Sasuke bristled while shoving the morning's paper into the Namikaze chest. "Wasn't it?"

Ryu calmly removed the mass of crinkled print from his chest and glanced at its bold black headline.

 _ **"Gato Momaru Dead: Murder Or Suicide?"**_

Ryu just calmly refolded the newspaper and handed it back to a bristling Uchiha. "Why do you think I had anything to do with this man's unfortunately demise?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding!" Sasuke swore completely astonished by the blasé tone Ryu used while trying exponentially hard to not make the Namikaze's new (and goddammn fucking unnerving) appearance affect him.

He pocked two stiff fingers in the center of Ryu's chest. "This has 'YOU' plastered ALL over it! Are you so totalitarian that after you drive the man into bankruptcy you had to kill him too? What is wrong with you?"

Ryu calmly met Sasuke's infuriated gaze with his steady one.

"I think the real question is 'what's wrong with us all'? Don't you dare judge me Uchiha. You're not the only one with a fucked up childhood. You think your father was despicable, mine is worse. "

Sasuke reeled back."You don't know shit about my father.

Blue eyes met his steadily. "Really now... Uchiha Fugaku, forty-nine years old, academic genius, grandson of Hikako Uchiha, fourth generation descendant of the genocidal Setsuna Uchiha. Graduated from Kings College London with a Master's degree in cognitive psychology and dual doctorates in both cognitive and behavioural psychology. Professor of the latter for fourteen years, husband of Mikoto Uchiha neé Hamasaki, father of Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha."

Thin eyebrows contracted slightly at the end. "What?"

Ryu's lips twitched. "Curious...so you don't know about your other, illegitimate brother."

"I don't have another brother." Sasuke dismissed staunchly spinning around to walk away. "You're insane."

"No I'm not." Ryu said blocking the Uchiha from leaving, the move abrasively shoving his golden locks into Sasuke's field of vision like a blaring spotlight. "Ask your esteemed uncle. He should know."

Sasuke swallowed, stiffly jerked his head away from the blond haired Namikaze before him and turned to find another way out.

"He's blonde, isn't he?" came a soft spoken inquiry.

Sasuke stopped. "What are you talking about?"

A hand spun Sasuke around to meet royal blue eyes. "Your boyfriend... He's blonde, isn't he? "

"Why do you care?" Sasuke spat irritated, not realizing that he'd just basically admitted his closest secret to his worst enemy. "And why the hell are you so interested in my life?"

The light that spring into Ryu's eyes at that moment made Sasuke go still like a slab of stone. He couldn't move even when his peripheral vision tracked the other boys hands slowly rising to hover inches from his face.

"Every time you look at me you flinch and you get...agitated..."

Sasuke's scowled. "I hate you so what's your point?"

"...but at the same time your pupils dilate and your nostrils flare. Like just looking at me reminds you of someone. And I'm betting it's your boyfriend...admit it Uchiha... I have more effects on you than you want to believe. And don't even try to tell me I'm wrong. "

Fuck it all. He had a point there.

In those three seconds Sasuke took to think, Ryu's hand shifted to completely cup his neck just as he leaned in to Sasuke's ear. "By the way, I'd love to meet him."

Revolted, Sasuke shoved the Namikaze in the chest to put a three feet space between them. "I'm not up for identifying a body in the morgue."

"Whose?" Ryu smirked playfully. "His or mine?"

Sasuke leaned in slightly eyes narrowed to lethal. "Touch me again and trust me, it isn't going to be his."

* * *

 _ **CIA headquarters. Fairfax County. Virginia. 8:57 am..**_

The clipped stride of Director Howard Boyles boots made Nagato instantly look up from the pile of paperwork before him.

The man was scarcely four feet away from him when, by the look on his face, Nagato knew it would probably be prudent for him to speak first.

"Director. Let me guess, there are new developments with Hydra."

The lead agent's smile was extremely tight. "Correct. Another shipment of Taka has been confiscated and the DEA has now classified this as a Tier One situation."

Nagato sobered. Tier One was code for 'national priority', also known as, 'lives-are-on-the-line' and 'immediate action needed' ."

"And the status of the mission?"

A grim smile. "As protocol demands we need one more incident to authorize a full official operation, which based on the current trends, I am sure will materialize very soon. You and Agent Mizu are already fully reinstated, all powers returned, and based on your last achievements with Orochimaru I've decided to not throw a wrench in a perfectly good machine."

Now Nagato was confused. "Sir?"

He was met with a steady stare. "I've decided that the best way to deal with this problem is to reassemble the team you worked with to capture Orochimaru in the first place."

The older Uzumaki's lips twitched in sardonic amusement. "Sir, you do remember that the 'team' you are talking about are a group of teenage criminals; half of whom are at Mt. Fujinomiya and the other at the Military Academy at Hokkaido."

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "Yes Agent Uzumaki. I know. I've contacted Alpha Omega of both territories and requested a reintegration of the two factors, specifically the persons who were pivotal in the capture of Mr. Sanin, to be put in motion immediately after we get complete clearance."

He stood up."So on other words, your orders, about being prepared to move at any moment, stands yes?"

"Absolutely. Even more so. As soon the Oval Office replies, you both will be on the way back to Japan. Understood? "

"Affirmative." Nagato nodded decidedly.

A very thick file was then placed before him. "This is Scylla."

Nagato frowned. "The mythological monster?"

An amused look. "Based on the recent actions of Hydra, you could say that. Scylla is the official target list. It contains in depth profiles of each and everyone in the organization. God's Eye had collected all the information we need to know about them; everything from their childhood to adult life. I suggest that you and Agent Mizu familiarize yourself with it all. Nothing is to be overlooked. The devil is in the details. "

"Yes sir. Understood."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Med Bay. 10: 26 am.**_

"Naruto... "

His name seemed to be coming from outer space, faint...fleeting...

"Naruto..."

It came again, a little stronger this time.

"Naruto..."

The haze in his mind was lessening, the previous impervious slate of dull gray was lifting to allow slivers of white light to slip through.

"Naruto..."

Groggily Naruto blinked his heavy eyelids open and sluggishly turned his head to the direction of the voice calling his name.

He blearily saw a brunette woman, white clad with gentle light brown eyes standing over him with a tight smile. "Welcome back Mr. Uzumaki. My name is Doctor Kaori."

" Wha...wh-" His throat felt like someone had scrubbed his trachea with steel wool and his head was dully throbbing.

Swallowing hard he started again. "What happe- why'm here?"

She clicked a pen and scribbled something on the clipboard in her hand. "You fainted at S-block. A Miss Daya Da'Vid alerted us to you and we admitted you immediately."

"Why?" He pressed," What happened?"

"At first we didn't know what happened but after we did some express blood work we found that you were poisoned with ketamine."

Well that answered why his head felt like an abused Zulu drum.

Struggling hard he tried to sit up but was strictly remanded. "Absolutely not. You need to rest. No physical activity for at least two to three days."

He frowned. "I'm.. I can't do that.. I have to -"

He was treated to a blistering glare. Naruto was forcefully reminded of a rampaging Tsunade.

"What you have to do is REST!" She ordered stiffly. "Do you know how much of that tranquilizer was in your system? I've seen many a hardy thoroughbred's demise because of that chemical. It's nothing to play with. You could have easily died. "

His eyes widened. Holy Shit! That revelation made him immediately settle down, uneasily, but he did. "Fine."

She paused to make sure he wasn't trying to disobey her orders. After a few minutes she relented, looking satisfied.

"Immediately after the test results came back we did a gastric lavage, that's where a tube is inserted into your stomach to remove the drug. It's basically a stomach pump. The membranes in your stomach are tender so don't expect any solid food very soon. You've been administered atropine to treat increased tracheobronchial secretions and if necessary, in the next few days, we might follow that up with a series of antibiotics to make sure you don't relapse. But right now you need to rest. An orderly will come by soon to refill the IV. Remember rest. "

He nodded dimly aware of her leaving and while the majority of his mind was on a black haired teen almost two thousand miles away. It had been almost a week since the fallout and knowing the Uchiha he had to be antsy by now.

There were two huge issues they had to talk about, some things had to be set painfully straight and it definitely wasn't going to be pretty. He wasn't looking forward to their next, inevitable conversation.

 _…. One hour later..._

The orderly just left with orders to rest but there was absolutely no way he could do that. Well not mentally.

How was he going to tell Sasuke that he was right about his suspicions about Daya. Even if it happened inadvertently, the fact was that it had happened, he had kissed Daya.

He had broken Sasuke's trust and if there was one thing he knew it was that it had taken the betrayed Uchiha a portion of his soul to give him that privilege.

If lost it he wasn't sure he could ever regain it. In the middle of his worrying he drifted off...

 _ **Backflash...the Maito Gai Rehabilitation Treatment Facility. Avilov Kyuubi visit.. Naruto Personal P. O. V.**_

...  
 _"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound as neutral as possible while squashing the urge to either attack him or storm out._

 _Malicious hazel eyes met mine dancing with sadistic glee. "Actually, I wanted to find you on a slab in the morgue but apparently you still obstinately clinging to life..." Kyuubi said easily while brushing invisible lint off his pristine uniform; "...sad, pathetic and worthless as you are."_

 _Bloody red haired bastard. I tried to ignore the words but unbidden some still sunk under my skin to rub the rawness that remained of an abused six years old._

 _"Anyways," he scoffed humorlessly, "...in retrospect I really didn't think this through, did I... agreeing to send you to a military camp was incredibly stupid. I should have gone with the serious prison option...you know concentration camp style... circa Nazi Germany 1914."_

 _I felt my heartbeat increase with blatant threat. "Are you...?"_

 _"Unfortunately, I can't remove you from here...apparently too much time has passed; but then I realized that finishing this program still won't do you any good because you still have a prison sentence to complete."_

 _"What...but the parole officer said..."_

 _"Oh," he grinned baring longer than normal white canines, "...that's right...he didn't tell you did he...well the military lawyers revisited my case; they've ruled that the use of liquid mercury was an act of premeditated murder and not aggravated provocation...so after this...program...you will be remanded by the Navy to serve fifteen years in maximum prison."_

 _At that my head felt like it was separating from my body. "Y...you didn't..."_

 _A serpentine grin crossed the face of the chief petty officer; "Yes I did... and based on that, they have extended my guardianship of you until you're twenty one."_

 _The only thing I could feel was anger. I bit my tongue so hard I felt a rush of hot metallic blood pool in my mouth._

 _Kyuubi was still talking: "...anyways on another topic, some of your teachers have informed me of your grades...your rock bottom grades...and that fact is that you're barely passing anything...honestly I'm not surprised...you always would be stupid; no brains to fill a tin can."_

 _I took a deep breath. Kyuubi always derided anything to do with me and school and I always ignored it so that wasn't anything new for me. That I could handle._

 _"...and by the way; you're little Aaliyah...well I heard that she met with a...unfortunate...accident at her temple...the misguided shell-bomb kind...I heard she's burnt beyond recognition."_

 _That I couldn't._

 _I snapped, blindly lunging at the man who had made my life hell on earth. Immediately I found myself trapped in an asphyxiating arm lock._

 _"ASSHOLE! You had something to do with that; didn't you?"_

 _Kyuubi wrenched my arm harder. "Maybe I did...maybe I didn't...even if I did... what're you going to do about it... that black haired Muslim bitch deserved it."_

 _"Why?" I chocked out, twisting myself out of the hold and staggering back; the hurt I knew was clearly on my face. Tortured I managed to ask. "...what is wrong with you...why would you do that?"_

 _"Because I could." was the simple answer as the man turned to leave. "One month and twenty-seven days left... enjoy it."_

 _...  
My world had just flipped on its side. In the empty wide open room I felt like I was suffocating._

 _I felt sick._

 _There was no way I could return to class. I'd go berserk and that would surely get me kicked out._

 _There was only one place that I could go and I needed to find it in a hurry._

 _The gym was empty...perfect._

 _The anger was surging, blindly I reacted and took a piece out of the closest standing wooden dummy._

 _"Aaliyah...my god...I'm sorry." I mourned._

 _I knew that Iruka would've told me to do some of the calming techniques he taught me but right now the only calming techniques I could think of consisted of two words; 'punching bag'._

 _Grasping the ends of my shirt I ripped it off, hooked my teeth at the hem and deftly ripped strips of the end. Automatically wrapping the strips of blue bands over my hands, winding them tighter and tighter until I could feel the blood flow stop and the appendages went cold and numb._

 _All the time I couldn't decide who I was angry more at; Kyuubi or myself. Memories of my years with him sprung up in my mind like a surging tide, buffeting over a decade of pain and suffering._

 _They didn't make me falter; they were fuel._

 _Heaving a densely packed ninety pound black bag over I hooked it on a dangling tether and started to punch._

 _I don't know how long I was there, blindly punching away at the dangling bag before me. I was virtually deaf and blind to everything else so it was a near miracle how I heard the gym door opened and a presence slip inside._

 _A sense told me who it was but I ignored it in favor of decimating the bag before me._

 _All the memories, amplified to extreme portions were a riotous storm in my mind; all the twisted mental games Kyuubi played, all the physical torture all the deliberate neglect condensed into a tight ball of fury in my chest._

 _Something needed to hurt like I was. Single mindedly I went through a series of furious punches and then with a pivot and a spinning kick sent the bag flying off the tether to crash into the wall behind it._

 _The dull thunk of the bag smashing into the wall didn't do much to relieve the pain but just the knowledge that something was hurting made it bearable._

 _My head twisted just as a particular, familiar scent tickled my nose; white lilies, mountain ice aftershave, sweat and underground musk assaulted my senses._

 _Sasuke._

 _I flexed my aching, bleeding fists. "...Let me guess...they asked you to come talk to me...right?"_

 _"Yes." He answered truthfully not moving an inch from his position on the wall._

 _I turned to face him. If you had ever heard of insidious beauty then Sasuke Uchiha was the epitome if it. I'd heard of stories about monsters who trapped men by their beauty, Greek sirens, deep sea mermaids, Hawaiian fiery goddesses, but all those paled in comparison to Sasuke._

 _He was dangerously gorgeous. Thick midnight hair, alabaster skin that put moonlight to shame, sculpted face, high cheekbones that led to thin pale lips, but my favorite part of him was his black eyes; unfathomable orbs that glinted with obscene brilliance and carefully controlled cruelty._

 _After a moment I walked directly towards him. He didn't even shift until I stepped into his foot of personal space; leaned in and caged his dark head with bent elbows and arms._

 _His nostrils flared and a sick part of me crowed in delight to see the stoic Uchiha affected. Even with the lust I could see growing in his eyes he, just like the ice prince he was, unflinchingly met my gaze head on._

 _"So...go ahead." I murmured said, knowing that my voice had dropped into deep husk "...let's...talk."_

 _His curled fist slammed into my stomach and by reflex pivoted to avoid the powerful reflex backhand I had aimed for him._

 _"Christing fuck!" I swore as my fist collided with the metal door where Sasuke's head had been three seconds ago. "What the hell was that?"_

 _Sasuke danced away, hands up in a defensive position. "Let it go."_

 _"Let what go, bastard?"_

 _In that moment I met the floor.  
The bastard had swept my feet from under me and then leaning over me whispered, "The rage...let it go...loose yourself."_

 _"You're crazy." I half shouted, virtually trembling with the opportunity he was giving me. "You can't handle it."_

 _"Trust me...I can." Sasuke returned "...all the pain inside... amplified... it needs to get out...or you'll go crazy."_

 _"What do you know about crazy?" I shot back at him._

 _"It's red." He returned and snapped his leg up to meet with a major joint and something in my arm went crack. "...it's lust...it's ugly...let it go...don't hold back."_

 _That was it. The bait was dangling right before me and I took it. I snarled and lunged forward tackling the Uchiha to the ground in a wrestling heap._

 _What came next would seem insane to most people but seeing him under me, eyes glaring with defiance, mouth twisted into a sneer made something old and ugly inside me flare up._

 _I pinned his hands over his head, found the pulsing pulse point in his neck and bit down like a vampire hard enough to break the skin._

 _Dimly I heard his desperately gasped in breath and the deep guttural moan that followed it. So he wasn't the sanctified saint people thought he was after all._

 _Good to know there was a freak under all that pretty coating._

 _I tasted blood before he reacted, pushed up with his knees and kicked me off him._

 _Hopping to his feet he pulled back and slammed an elbow into my unguarded jaw._

 _We circled each other for a minute and then the real fight started. I didn't care about proper form, technique or whatever. All I knew was that I had to get this energy out of my system. So I fought, mixing every style I knew of into one solid spate of attack._

 _Sasuke met ever blow I threw at him with his own in exact reciprocation; different techniques sure, but same strength and same fury._

 _Time slipped by in a haze of adrenaline; the world seemed to have narrowed down to just us. Somehow dodging his kicks, punches, strikes and moves something in my mind was clearing, bit by bit._

 _The haze of unmitigated, unhinged anger was morphing into something vaguely resembling stability, but we still kept at it, each passing minute producing black-blue bruises, strained muscles, sweat, cuts and blood._

 _It happened the second I grabbed his arm. Sasuke let all the strength in his legs go and capitulated under my tackle._

 _Perched over his motionless body I met his diligently searching eyes. I knew what he was looking for, he was searching for my return a calmer state of mind._

 _Then I realized that his submission was just a part of the game...a carefully manufactured tactic, like any and everything he does._

 _After a moment of silence Sasuke raised a battered hand and threaded his long fingers through my sweat soaked mop of blond hair and calmly asked. "...Better?"_

 _Was I?_

 _Actually I was._

 _In wordless response I lowered my head and licked at the deep bite in the slender neck. The taste of his sweat made my taste-buds tingle.  
"..Yeah...I am...I suppose you want to know what got me off in the first place."_

 _Sasuke shifted and grunted. He had to be in pain. I hadn't gone easy on him._

 _"Not particularly, no." he breathed softly, from that tone I knew he was liking what I was doing._

 _After a moment I looked him in the eyes "...but you know...don't you?"_

 _We stared at each other, a mutual understanding passing between us._

 _"...about the ugly...the twisted inside us that we all try to shy away from...yes...I do know...the thing is... I know what I am...and I accept it."_

 _Those words alone made something undefined but warm surge into that empty hollow since in my chest. I tilted my head just to rest against his forehead and said just before I was going to kiss him. "I guess we're more alike than I thought."_

 _..._

Naruto woke up in the dim light of the hospital room a grim determination throbbing through his mind.

He was going to tell Sasuke the truth. Eyes skimmed over the ceiling in apprehension.

Sasuke could only do two things, either retreat from him, shut himself off completely and choose to not deal with him again or overlook the situation and work through it.

One or the other. He fervently hoped it was the latter.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Med Bay. Break Time.**_

Kimimaro gave the acting nurse his most charming smile. "It's not like that. I just want to give him a surprise and I don't want to mess it up by giving him something he might be allergic to."

She smiled but under the benign expression was steely resolve. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaguya. Medical records are strictly off limits to any unauthorized person. My suggestion is to just ask Mr. Uchiha about his medical details."  
Internally Kimimaro scowled but outwardly he gave a depreciating sigh. "Well that would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it. But thanks anyway. I'll just try my luck."

She briefly glanced up from the stack of papers before her. "Okay then. Good luck."

"Bitch." the silver haired teen muttered under his breath.

Seems like the anaphylactic shock he was planning for the Uchiha intruder was bound to be unrealized. "He needs to g-"

"Ahh. Kaguya... my man... "

Kimimaro immediately turned around to see Ryu waking up to him." Haven't seen you around lately. What's happening?"

Controlling his fluttering pulse Kimimaro attempted a nonchalant shrug. "Nothing significant. Just dealing with my dad."

"Wait sir…" Kimimaro turned back to the nurse who was ticking something off her clipboard, "Could you please remind Mr. Uchiha that he has an appointment tomorrow at …umm three pm."

He nodded mind spinning with plots, just as an arm wrapped around his shoulders in sympathy and he turned back to Ryu. "Our old men huh...complete pains in the ass. Does he still want you to run his advertising agency?"

He grunted for confirmation. "And I've told him 'NO' for the past few years. I mean fuck, can't he get a hint. I've enrolled myself in the fucking military just to get away from him. Isn't that a wake-up call?"

Ryu smirked. "Speaking of wake up calls, I want to do one."

His interest was immediately peaked. "Why?"

"Remember that class we had last year about surprises.. Well I was thinking about this batch of juniors and I want to just rattle them up a bit. You in?"

"Do you really have to ask me twice?" the Kaguya said while thinking ' _a perfect opportunity.'_ "Where do you have in mind?"

Ryu smiled. "Think Hawkeye.."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys.. Library 9:48 pm**_

It was under a still pensive and slightly despondent mind-set that Sasuke quietly finished typing the last sentence of his assessment.

The whole class had been commissioned to analyse and theorize a peaceable solution for an actual hostile scenario in Cairo that had risen from a grievous territorial battle between two religious groups.

The whole issue was over a certain temple that had diverse significance to both factors. Each one wanted exclusive control of the building and in the past had utilized various means, not barring murder and hostage situations to control it, but ironically, in one single swoop the temple was destroyed by combined actions of them both. The assignment therefore was to suggest ways that the destruction could have been diverted.

Upon receiving the assignment Sasuke had to be blind to not recognize the crippling irony.

He was saved the typed essay and was about to shut down the computer when this happened:

 _ **Beeeeeppppp...**_

Sasuke froze.

 _ **Beeeeeppppppppp...**_

Azraq_Uz was flashing.

It was Naruto. His pulse kicked up a notch. Had he finally watched the message that Sasuke had sacrificed his pride to send him?

Fists clenched.

Sasuke couldn't try to imagine what the following minutes would entail. Was Naruto calling to straighten things out, to forgive him or to, rightly, read him a riot act which in reality he fully deserved?

Finally getting the nerve to he pressed to answer button he said,

"Nar-" and stopped dead. Facing him was a pale faced TenTen.

He was confused. "TenTen?"

She pinned the Uchiha with steady eyes which did absolutely nothing to calm Sasuke.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked carefully.

Her lips thinned. "Sasuke...there's been an accident... "

Sasuke literally felt his heartbeat stop. Cold washed over him as he grasped the laptop so hard he was surprised it hadn't broken. "What happened?"

"Naruto was poisoned." She said grimly. "They found ketamine in his system. The reason he hasn't contacted you is because he's in the hospital."

She bit her lip for a second before spitting out the rest. "They found enough drug in his blood that it could've actually killed him."

Every drop of blood in his body went drained to his feet in fear; then came the rush of possessive, protective anger which clearly resonated on his face.

"Sasuke, " TenTen soothed. "Calm down...he's in recovery... Something about the electrolytes in the same water he drunk kind of counteracted the poison somewhat."

Trying to steady his voice he darkly asked. "Do they know who did it?"

She shook her head in dismay. "Right now Alpha Omega has no leads...I'm personally thinking it's the same person who dumped him in the mine." she mumbled halfway to herself.

Black eyes flew open. "A…mine?"

She sighed, tired brown eyes trying to hold his. "He didn't tell you, did he.. Well a couple days ago some older guys doing some screwed version of hazing, kidnapped Naruto and dumped him in an abandoned mine. Before you freak out he came out alright. Most likely because of all those survive training missions in his past."

Sasuke sighed. "Let me guess, he didn't report it."

TenTen looked fairly impressed. "Correct."

Pale eyelids closed over tired eyes. "Stubborn baka..." he differed for a moment then made himself ask, "...do you know if he watc-"

"No." she cut in emphatically. "And I didn't either. I saw the video but I'm not the nosy type. What's between you is your business, I'm sure he's going to talk to you when he's fully out. He only asked me to call you to let you know about so you don't freak out about his absence."

Obsidian eyes opened a little. "I'd have thought that he would have gotten Kiba to do that."

She laughed even though it sounded somewhat strangled. "Kiba is the _**last**_ person he would have asked to call you. He does hate your guts, remember?"

Pale lips quirked. "Tch. He has never gotten over that 'liability' comment I made, huh."

"Two for two." She smiled, then sobered. "Sasuke, I like you, I like you both. You might have more layers than a damn upside-down fruit cake-"

The girl doesn't pull her punches does she?

"- and Naruto is just...him. ... But I know that you and Naruto have something that the majority of us will never have. I don't want to see him or you break. Whatever it is, sort it out. Please."

Sasuke managed a smile, gently recognizing the true intentions of the girl before him. "I promise...and TenTen..."

"Hmmm?"

"... Thank you."

She smiled. "No problem."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fuji. Hospital Room. Med Bay**_

In the quiet of the hospital room, after he'd been given clearance to finally use it, Naruto booted up the laptop and logged into Skype.

TenTen had told him that Sasuke had sent him a video message and that he probably should watch it before talking to him.

He opened the video and pressed play.

Sasuke's aristocratic face was stoic, pale and composed. Naruto saw through the forced calm immediately.

 _"Naruto..." His soft voice trailed off, "I'm...sorry okay... yesterday I just freaked out... remember when I told you about the stuff I'm facing down here ….It's...very... complicated.. and it's making me ….edgy…."_

Naruto frowned. Whatever that was, it had to take a strong toll on the unshakable Uchiha for him to actually admit that he was facing adversity, one that he couldn't control.

There was a pause. Naruto watched keenly as Sasuke's dark eyes shifted to the left. _"Last night... I was just..." he swallowed hard, "...scared..."_

Naruto winced. That had to hurt. For Sasuke to admit he was 'scared' meant something serious was really getting to him.

 _"... You know me... That I'm the kind of person who has to plan everything three steps ahead..."_

That was damn right. Naruto could attest to the Uchiha's level of chronic paranoia.

 _"... before I do anything and...this...playing it by ear is...extremely difficult for me. ...It's like... I just don't know what to do with this...our relationship...to be honest...it kind of scares the hell out of me."_

"Oh S'uke..." he whispered.

Sasuke seemed to take a deep breath before staring the camera straight. _"...You know I don't trust much...make that at all. But I'm not going to lie, I don't like this girl and whatever hold she has on you... but I can't do anything about it here. The only thing that I can do is to...trust you...hold you to your promise.. . Just please...don't give me a reason to have slip back into the kind of head-space... to doubt you...Or us. Please."_

Naruto paused the video and stared into Sasuke's eyes. What he saw was a fearful mix of apprehension, doubt, uncertainty, sorrow and self-castigation.

A canine bit into his bottom lip. How was he going to tell Sasuke that his suspicions about Daya were right without fucking things up more?

Rubbing both hands over his face he thought hard and came to only one conclusion. He was still going to be honest with Sasuke and let the chips fall as they may.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys…**_

He needed to do it. Whatever the consequences, he had to know. The uncertainty was like a persistent itch under his skin, growing worse with every passing moment.

A part of him was angered and ashamed to know that a stranger, a hostile one to boot, could have more knowledge of his own family than he did.

And that raised the pivotal question. Why in hell was Ryu so interested in him that he had gone to the extraordinary lengths of digging so far into his family's history to know that he had another brother?

Was this interest or obsession? That was a issue he had to figure out and soon.

But now he had a more pervading one.

Disturbing Itachi at work might be a massive mistake but his older brother was the only person whom he could immediately reach that would have that knowledge about their supposed brother and even if it turned out to be fabricated, he still had to take the chance.

The only other option was to find a way to contact Madara and that was the last resort.

Itachi answered on the third ring.

"Sasuke? "

The question in his hushed voice was apparent."I'm in a meeting but what's going on? Why are you calling? "

Shit. But he still had to do it.  
He was nervous but it was now or never.

"Gomen-nasi, Aniki, but I need to ask you something and please tell me the truth."

Itachi had gone still at the word 'Aniki'. His little brother only used that word when he was distressed.

Dimly he heard the older man excuse himself from the room.

"I'm alone now. What is it, Sasuke? What's bothering you?"

Sasuke hadn't thought of a tactical way to approach the subject so he just blurted it out." Do we have another brother? "

Silence. That just made his anxiety worse.

"Itachi? "

"Where did you hear this?" the older ones voice was extremely cautious.

"Answer me Nii-san. Is it true?" He pressed.

" Sasuk-"

"IS IT!" He almost screamed.

"... Yes... It is."

Sasuke weakly sank down to the chair behind him, chest heaving, almost at hyperventilation stage.

"When... How..." He stuttered.

"Sasuke, " Itachi said softly."...this isn't a topic to be discussed over the phone. When I come to up there, I'll tell you all about it...well all what I know off."

Sasuke swallowed."How... Why didn't you tell me?"

Itachi's voice was tinged with regret. "You were young and  
it wasn't something that I thought you could handle."

Sasuke let out a strangled sound of histrionic tinged denial. 'Fat lot of good that did, huh.'

"Otouto, this isn't... " Itachi failed to complete the sentence."... Just be strong. Please. I'll explain soon."

"... Okay...okay... we'll talk."

Sasuke breathed, eyes trained on the floor. He knew the words Itachi was going to say were, 'this isn't all that bad'. "

Starring into space Sasuke's fist clenched over the device while muttering darkly."Keep telling yourself that brother."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Library. 9:45 pm.**_

They stared at each other for a lengthy while until Sasuke had to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You saw it...didn't you? "

The blue eyes before his were flat, closed off and heavily guarded. Sasuke would be incompetent to not immediately recognize the presence of mental shields.

"Yes, I did."

The eyes were hard but the voice was soft. Sasuke felt like some corrosive infection had just been exercised from his system. He opened his mouth to speak but was overridden.

"But that was totally fucked up Sasuke." Naruto's voice was now wooden. "How... WHY the hell did you think.. " he huffed, "... I can understand that you felt like I was replacing you or something but I can't believe that after every goddammn thing we've been through, you still don't trust me."

Black hair fell into his face. Sasuke felt like he was a three-year old child being scolded for a repeat offense. His inner cheek was bitten so hard it bled.

"What happened... Why is it that you can't trust me?" Naruto's voice kind of cracked at the end.

Silence.

"Was it the thing with Neji?" He was asked.

More silence.

"Sasuke.. baby, please answer me. I need to know."

 _'You and me both.'_ Sasuke thought.

"... If I knew the real answer, trust me, I'd tell you." Sasuke replied softly. ".. It's not just you.. It's everyone...and yes, that thing with Neji did help make me this way but..."

He sighed, feeling inordinately tired. "... I just don't know Naruto. I've been struggling with this for years. I don't know if it was because of my father...or Neji's betrayal...or what... but I've been conditioned to not take things at face value.. I want to know what is underneath. I'd prefer to deal with something ugly and real than the pretty fake candy coating."

Naruto's blue eyes met his. "Then you're not going to like this."

"What?"

"I kissed Daya."

Inordinately Sasuke didn't feel anything. He went blank. There was no cutting jab of emotion, he didn't feel shocked, astonished, or betrayed. Somehow, someway a part of him had been expecting it all along.

Before he could filter it, this came out this mouth. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked caustically.

"What the _fuck_ Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. "Fuck no I didn't! It happened wh- you know what, screw you! You're so messed up! I can't believe that I'm even trying t-"

Then the reality of what had just done slapped him. He buried his horrified face in his hands. "No! Stop please! I'm.. I don't fucking know why I said that. I'm just..." He chocked. "... You're right... I'm messed up.. I wasn't thinking straight... I just reacted."

Naruto just stared at him. "Do you want to know what happened or should I just go?"

He hazarded a chance to look up and with a defeated voice uttered. "That was stupid. . . Just tell me.. Please."

"When she kissed me I was drugged." He said, "Stoned off my ass. I couldn't see straight. I even called her you."

Sasuke's eyebrows contracted slightly. "Why?"

"Because she looks like you teme. Black hair, dark eyes...the only thing different is that she's a girl."

"Aren't you bi-"

"Don't you damn dare throw that in my face." Naruto said testily. After a moment his expression softened. "Sasuke. I couldn't control what was happening ...trust me if I'd been in my right mind this would've never happened."

Sasuke struggled but smashed his subconscious mind that was screaming at him. "I... I believe you."

The relief that shone on Naruto's face was palpable. "... Sasuke...from the beginning we knew this was going to be...hard. We didn't completely prepare for this, that was for damn sure...but we can do this. We can't break. "

That statement didn't need any kind of confirmation. It was a fact. Instead Sasuke, to relieve the tension that has sprung between them, carefully diverted the topic.

"What happened with you and the mine?"

"TenTen told you huh." Naruto assumed.

He nodded.

"Bureaucratic bullshit...some ego challenged seniors... Not any different from what you're going through, is it?"

"No." He answered succinctly.

"What are you going through?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's a long story..."

A shrug. "I've got time... Tell me anyways."

Pausing to think Sasuke settled back and started to talk. He told Naruto almost everything, from the first time meeting with Ryu, to classes, to Morino, to the clothes incident, to the hazing of his friends where he was conveniently absent.

He talked about Haku, how he'd found at least one person he could mesh with and unload. He described Konohamaru in length, absently mentioning that if the teen was all agog to meet him, he would basically die to meet Naruto.

At that the blond chuckled and murmured an "Sure."

He talked until his voice got hoarse. The only thing that he left completely out was Madara. He severely downplayed the attraction and obsession Ryu had for him, the fact that he apparently had another brother he didn't know about and completely skipped over the fine details with Jason.

He talked until finally he glanced at the clock. It was nearing midnight.

"Naruto... "

A wryly tinged smile crossed the blondes face." It's late... I know..."

Sasuke nodded.

"And you're tired, aren't you." Was the astute observation.

Another nod. "Go to sleep S'uke... dream of me."

Sasuke let out an amused huff. "That's all up to my subconscious, isn't that?"

A snort. "If you say so... I know I'm going to dream of you...under me, moaning while I fuck you senseless."

"Bastard." Sasuke grated out, his limbic system instantly awake. "Now I'm sure I won't sleep."

"Oh, you will." Naruto counteracted slyly. "Just not soundly. I'm damn sure I won't."

"Again," Sasuke sighed, "bastard."

A chuckle. "Good night baby."

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Holographic Simulation Room. HAWKEYE. Open Sunday._**

"It's a holographic sniper gun." the older cadet said while handing him the sleek black weapon. "Level one, 'Hailstorm', is the starting point, the aim is to shoot all twenty targets in forty seconds ... The highest level, 'Anarchy' , is sixty in two minutes. "

Accepting the weapon Sasuke calmly examined it and absently asked, "And who did that?"

"Who do you think?" was mockingly sneered, "The perfect Ryu Namikaze."

"Figures..." Sasuke snorted, flipping the weapon over to check the laser sight. "Can't be outdone, can he?"

"Well, he's your sempai, you should know." was the disenchanted refrain. "As you enter the Sim room please notice everything. Although the room is primarily holographic, in there are actual built-in physical structures that you have to navigate through to cover yourself from being shot and to use as vantage points to shoot."

Sasuke just grunted.

"It's a shame that you didn't get to go with the group. You'd have gotten the full experience of a fire fight."

Another grunt. "Well I had to see the doctor, it was quote, 'unavoidable'. Don't know why the fuck though. After waiting forty minutes, it was just a routine checkup."

"Whatever man. Vest on?"

"That was the first thing I did." the raven replied steadily.

"Good." the thick set guy from lower parts of Kyoto, Lee, said. "Equipment check. Sniper rifle releases five laser shots per second. Your helmet is equipped with audio relay system, zooming features, and a distress button. The gloves are thermo-adjustable, if the weapon overheats, which it shouldn't, there will be no damage to you. The vest is padded to absorb the blunt of the shock you might receive but there will still be a sting."

"Got it." Sasuke grated out. "Start the thing already."

Lee just shook his head at the clearly impatient Uchiha while placing his palm on the sensor and ordered Sasuke to do the same.

"Biometric scanner. Records your identity and vitals so that it can calibrate the level of shock your system can handle."

Sasuke complied and after the blue strobe light ran over and under his palm gave a confirming beep. His name, Uchiha Sasuke, flashed on the screen.

"Okay then, it's set. The program is set for a simulation in a abandoned hotel in lower Cairo. Helmet and gloves on and after I press this button you have a couple seconds enter."

Sasuke strapped the helmet and padded gloves on, grasped the weapon and looked ahead with grim determination. Then something occurred to him.

"What if I don't shoot all twenty the first time... . Is there a way to do it again?"

Lee squinted. "Actually, yes. To be fair, I'm ordered to monitor your for three sessions; to track your aptitude and stuff and see that you can handle it. After that I can always leave you to run it yourself. There is a reset button inside. Just press it and it'll restart. That's all? "

"Yes."

The pneumatic doors opened and he darted inside and immediately dropped beside a seemingly crumbling wall; looked up and saw a dim figure darting through an upper story balcony.

"Let the games begin." Sasuke thought to himself. Jumping out he leveled the gun and started to shoot.

….Twelve minutes later..

Sasuke took a few seconds to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. Who would have thought that shooting holographic enemies would be this hard.

His third session was about to start. The first two had ended with shot targets tallied at thirteen and eighteen respectively.

Needless to say Sasuke was outright pissed with the underperformance.

At the end of the two previous runs Lee had reset the program spouting some petty accolades about good progress, but Sasuke, the ever paranoid perfectionist, would be damned if the third time didn't end with a sold twenty.

Sitting beside a crumbling wall, a random thought sprung into his head. Naruto, the perfect army brat, would've clocked all twenty targets in under ten seconds.

A wry nostalgic smile crossed his face. "Baka..."

Then the relay system in his helmet turned sparked to life.

"Uchiha." Lee's baritone said through his earpiece. "I have to go outside for a couple minutes. You can handle yourself for that time, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke retorted slightly annoyed. Did this guy think he was incompetent or something?

"Just press the reset button. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Lips pressed together while pushing off the ground Sasuke walked towards the huge red button on the far wall and stepped on something.

FLASH!

The surge of current that ran through his entire body caused every muscle in him to collapse. Sasuke dropped to the ground, convulsing, feeling raw electricity running under his skin like untamed white fire.

He opened his mouth to cry out but nothing came out. His mind was on the verge of blacking out when he managed to press the distress button on his helmet before everything went pitch black.

…

It was with glee filled eyes Kimimaro watched as the half visible cot, surrounded by shouting EMT's, carrying the unconscious form of a black haired Uchiha, was rushed to Med Bay.

The satisfactory smirk the Kaguya had on his face melted away like butter under a blistering sahara sun the second his shirt was grabbed and furious blue eyes glared into his.

"What the fuck did you do Kimimaro?" the Namikaze hissed voice like a poisonous snake.

The silver haired teen actually shivered in fear. "What are yo-"

"Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me asshole! I'm talking about Sasuke. What the hell did you do?"

Then Kimimaro got angry and pushed back. "What did I do? What did YOU do Ryu! You've changed since this..this INTRUDER came into our lives."

Ryu dropped the grip he had on Kimimaro's shirt like a hot iron. ".. Our lives?"

"Yes." the other teen shot back irritated. "You've taken a..an ..obsession with this STRANGER, who hates you I might add when I'm here, loving you and being ignored while you moon over him!"

The Namikaze stepped back, eyes wide. "You...you... YOU love me?"

It was only then when Kimimaro realized what had actually slipped out of his mouth, but it was far too late to take it back.

Stepping up to the still shocked teen, he reached over to grab Ryu's face. "Yes I love you. I always had. Don't you feel it too?"

Ryu tore the cadets hands from his face in repulsion. "No Kimimaro! Fuck no! I have never felt like that towards you!"

Kimimaro felt like someone had just buried a knife in his chest, split his ribs apart, reached in and tore his bloody beating heart out.  
"W...what?

Ryu backed away. "I like you Kimimaro, that's IT! I don't love you...at all.. I never had."

Kimimaro felt acid bile race up his throat. "Never?" He whispered weakly. "Not even after we slept together..."

"That was a wilderness training exercise Kaguya. And we were clothed. It meant nothing! "

The silver haired teen felt like he was going to pass out.  
"...Nothing.. It wasn't nothing to me Ryu! I had to do what I did! I had to protect US!"

"There is NO US, Kimimaro! " Ryu shouted. "There never was! Now tell me what you did!"

"I wished it was a shell bomb." Kimimaro muttered darkly. "Now he'd be dead and we'd be together, just like I wanted and not just having his nerves fried."

"A modified electric grenade." Ryu realized. With hard eyes he turned to the boy. "You're sick, you know that." Ryu added while turning away. "Get some help Kaguya."

"Wait! " Kimimaro shouted half desperately to his turned back." Where are you going? "

A blond head barely turned to look blankly at him with a artic glare.

"Where do you think? I'm going to see my kohai, and I suggest that from now on you stay very far away from him or trust me, I'll kill you."

 _ **….Three hours later... Med Bay.**_

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _Beep.._.

It was the soft but steady beeping that managed to cut through the pervading darkness that had wrapped him in a tight cocoon.

Sasuke groaned while slowly coming to awareness. His head was throbbing something fierce, like someone was constantly banging a steel drum inside his tender cranium.

Mustering every iota of energy he had, he tried his hardest to blink his eyes open, even though he felt like every part in his body had been run over by a military tank.

He failed.

This was pathetic. He needed to move. He shifted and the cutting pain from that single movement made him gasp.

Breathing deeply he concentrated. He'd been through far worse. This, for damn sure, wasn't going to break him.

Digging deep Sasuke, dragging up an inordinate amount of mental and physical strength, managed to lift heavy eyelids to see a pair of deep blue eyes hovering above him.

For a second he looked into the familiar eyes above him.

"Naruto... " He murmured then immediately clamped his lips shut.

Those blue orbs weren't Naruto's. They were Ryu's.

Turning away he breathed. "What.. . are you... doing here?"

"I needed to see my kohai." was the evasive almost silent reply.

"Bullshit." Sasuke grated through grit teeth. "You want to gloat. You set this up, didn't you?"

"No. I didn't."

"... Don't believe you." Sasuke said still staring at the pale blue wall.

"Trust me, Sasuke..." Ryu replied calmly. "... I had nothing to do with it. It was Kimimaro."

"The girlfriend." Sasuke murmured turning back.

"You think so, huh? " Ryu's lips twitched. "But no, he isn't anything like that to me."

"Oh really." Sasuke grunted. "If not then I suggest you do something drastic cause everyone thinks so."

A beat.

"Is that his name?" Ryu asked slowly, carefully masking his jealously."... Naruto?"

"None of your business. Go to hell. " Sasuke muttered darkly while fighting the medical induced drowsiness that was seeping into his system. Drifting off he vaguely managed to order. "... And... L... Leave me alone."

Minutes later after Sasuke had fell asleep, Ryu still sat there, silently staring at the sleeping Uchiha, mind pensive.

Naruto.

Sasuke had woken up and immediately said that name in a tone Ryu sorely wanted his own name to be said in.

'Naruto.'

Ryu frowned. Why did that word sound so very familiar? The very essence of it prodded something in the lower echelons of his mind, like it was something that he should know.

Frowning harder he actively sought after the memory but it skipped away from his recall like a ephemeral spirit.

Maybe it didn't matter. With a mental shrug he gave up and returned to the issue before him.

Sasuke and this Naruto.

Clearly this 'Naruto' person was someone who was deeply ingrained in the Uchiha's psyche ...someone so important that his name was the first thing that came out of Sasuke's mouth. ..someone who had a serious hold on him... and whoever this 'Naruto' was, he was going to find out...

...and utterly destroy him.

* * *

 _A/N: Doug-chan (and every one else), be patient. The reunion is coming and trust me, it's gonna be a hell of a one._

 _Ryu, honey, you're about to bite off waaaaaayyyy more than you can chew..._

Ja.

B. P.


	14. Interim

**Chapter 14: Interim**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: Try as I might, I CAN NOT dumb Naruto down. I just can't. AT ALL! Yeah, I know he's not as...sophisticated as Sasuke, and might not outwardly use those big words like 'insidious', 'epitome' and 'unfathomable'; but his inner mind is a different matter altogether. He definitely doesn't spout out Newton's Theory of Relativity or wax eloquent about Schrödinger and his cat (see Big Bang Theory/Google) but damn it, I abhor stupid characters.**

 **A/N 2: After Ryu's metal soliloquy I was honestly expecting something like : 'he's your cousin, idiot' or 'go check your son-of-a-bitch father instead'... But meh...**

 **And Ttracee, there is nothing funny about the CIA Director.**

 **An old...ummm...friend visits our favorite raven...**

 **Oh and if my translations are f'd up. Please blame Google translate.**

 **Major OOC Sasuke...**

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys 8:30 a.m**_

"Don't you fucking dare." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru from his place propped up on the bed. "If you ever think of telling Naruto about this, I will make it my mission that no one finds your body."

The Nara just raised both hands in submission but expression clearly amused.

"Mah, Uchiha. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just saying he should probably wa-"

Sasuke glared harder. "And pray tell great genius. How is that going to help at all?"

Shikamaru conceded. "Fine. I won't. So the sidekick... Kimimaro... He did this, huh?"

"Yes." He sighed while looking up at the medical charts tacked to the wall.

"Are you going to file a complaint about it? "

Black clad shoulders rose an inch. "No. Don't think so. "

Shikamaru chuckled. "And you don't think this is exactly like the situation with the ketamine? You're more like Naruto than you think."

A black haired head slumped against the pillow behind him, eyes shifting to the left. "Scarily...you're right. Seems like the idiot had rubbed off on me more than I thought. "

The Nara seriously crushed an urge to tease Sasuke that, more than likely, there was another type of 'rubbing off ' that had gone on between them, but for the sake of his life, he didn't.

Shikamaru then looked at the Uchiha straight in the eye.

"And about this Namikaze... Sasuke... we've all noticed... he looks exactly like Naruto... Please tell me there is nothing going on between you two."

The blistering look Sasuke then directed to the hacker made Shikamaru immediately want to recant his words.

"Shikamaru, please use your fucking sense. I hate the bastard, looks be damned. He threatened us all, that is something that I do not take lightly."

Outwardly the genius seemed to take Sasuke's words at face value although privately Shikamaru had his doubts, but didn't dare word them. All the same, he was going to keep a closer eye on the Uchiha from now on.

Getting up from his chair Shikamaru uttered. "Okay, I believe you. I'll tell everyone that the Sasuke that we all love, adore and are freaking scared of has been returned. "

"Yeah." Sasuke murmured. "You do that. I'll be out of here by tomorrow the latest."

"Okay."

Walking out he duly noted to himself that Sasuke hadn't directly addressed the accusation at all. He had only skillfully skirted the issue.

"Uchiha," Hands shoved in his pockets he lowly mumbled. "I sincerely hope that you know what you're doing..."

* * *

 **Mt. Fujinomiya. 10:45 am .**

"Man! " Naruto exploded, stretching his hands up into the fresh air barely one step outside the double doors of the Med Bay." I can't tell you how freaking glad I am to get the hell out of that place! "

TenTen and Kiba shared a long-suffering look.

"WE KNOW! " they chorused voices deeply exasperated.

"Dude." Kiba said walking beside him. "It's all you've been griping about for the last three days."

A smirk crossed the Uzumaki's face as he grabbed Kiba in an arm lock. "You try being held up in a place that smells like bleach and old people for three days and then tell me about it."

Kiba extracted himself from the grip. "Total bull man. There are no old people in there."

"Potato, po-tah-to." Naruto returned snickering. "I'm just glad to be out."

TenTen then placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Naruto, you should know that Alpha Omega is investigating this. There is no way ketamine could have gotten into that water without it being deliberately places there. They're going to ask you to recall everything you did that day."

The blond sobered. "I know. Just like I know who did it."

"And you are going to tell, right. "

Blue eyes went still. He knew his next words were going to make his friends freak out but he said it anyway. "No."

As expected Kiba lost it.

"Naruto! They tried to kill you. KILL YOU! Like stone cold DEAD! And you're not going to do anything about it! Not even tell who did it! Dude, are you that crazy?"

Level cerulean orbs met frantic hazel ones. "Yes."

Kiba stilled. "Are you telling me that you're going to let those fuckers get away with it? "

"I didn't say anything about letting them get away with it. I'm just not going to snitch."

"Then you're insane." Kiba said throw his hands up in the air and stormed off, muttering to himself.

Naruto turned to walk after him but TenTen's hand stopped him. "Let him go Naruto. He's just going to blow off some steam and come back in a few hours."

"I'm serious, TenTen." He added stately. "If they don't figure it out themselves I'm not going to tell them."

The acrobat sighed. "I guess you have to do what seems right to you, huh."

He gifted her with a soft smile. "Is there anything to eat around here. I'm starving."

With all his posturing another pressing matter coming to the forefront of his mind.

How was he going to deal with Daya?

* * *

 **Hokkaido Keys. Meeting Room 9. Adjacent to the Administration Building.**

"A preview? " Sasuke asked still a little confused while pushing the metal doors to the room open. "About what?"

Bryce shrugged. "From what I heard, some medical officers from a local university requested a session with the school. Something about getting us aware about field medical preparation."

Entering the air conditioned room half full with other chatting cadets, they both took seats at the extreme left, near the closed, tinted windows.

"Well, Lt. Shiranui did say that Hermes covers active field development and survival techniques, so I'm guessing that this is about that." Sasuke voiced out loud.

The Brit nodded in confirmation, fingers tapping on the desk. "By the by, do you know what's buggering Jason? He's been a real git lately."

How did he not expect this?

Sasuke sighed while facing the other cadet. It was high time the one ignorant fraction was clued in to what was happening and even though he was wroth to be the bearer of bad news, it had to be done.

"Actually I do know... But it's a long story. We'll talk about it soon, okay."

"Sure." Bryce replied evenly just as Haku walked in, his wary eyes cautiously scanning the room, then lightening upon seeing them.

The Momochi dragged up a chair beside them. "Hey."

They both nodded just as a white cloaked man tapped a mike.

"Good morning students. Please, settle down.. I'm Doctor Luke Seacrest, lead cardiac surgeon of the University Hospital in Shimane prefecture. These are my colleagues, Dr. Nakajima of the Neurology department and Dr. Kumadori Ueda of physical rehabilitation and prosthetics."

Sasuke took a few seconds to profile the man.

Where Sasuke was expecting pale skin from hours away from sunlight, crows feet at eyes corners and a pair of thick glasses to go with it, lackluster hair with a touch of gray at the sides and watery eyes dulled with years of experience, the man actually had sharp cutting green eyes, weathered but smooth skin and a thick mop of salt-n'-pepper hair.

He did have a pair of rimless glasses though, but they were nearly tucked into his coat's front pocket.

Sasuke snorted. So much for pulp fiction stereotypes.

"Officially I'm here to talk to you from a doctor's perspective, which I am, but twelve years before this, I was a marine officer. "

Oh.' Sasuke realized, head cocked to the side. 'That's why.'

"... It was during that time I got to see first hand a lot of unfortunate casualties while deployed, most of them acquired on the field and most could have been avoided if there was any measure of basic field survival techniques."

"You are all training to be soldiers, so you must be aware that being harmed in the field is unavoidable. It can range from embedded shrapnel to a broken bone to lacerated artery. You need, and I can't stress this enough, all of you NEED even basic field medical training. The difference between a casket and a recovery bed could be something as simple as knowing how make a tourniquet."

He then continued. "I know that the curriculum states that the survival training is to be commenced after next month but we just wanted to give you an idea of what you'll be experiencing. Food for thought, really."

Some of you might even choose to be a medical officer when this course is over and if any of you choose that I can tell you it won't be overlooked or regretted. Saving a life is something you will never forget. I should know...the look of gratitude you get after a successful surgery, bone resetting or simple acts of physical therapy is priceless. "

For some reason Sasuke happen to glance over at Haku who had a pensive look on his face.

In that instant and by that sole expression, Sasuke realized that Haku had just made up his mind to go into the medical field. After all it was something he was familiar with, had already done and could do even more.

A vision of Haku, blood splattered, grim faced, working hard to bind a gushing wound flashed before Sasuke's eyes and adversely against the gore picture he smiled to himself.

Haku, with his gentle nature but inner steel, would make a exemplary medical officer.

"So, here we are. An emergency on the battlefield is a literally a life and death situation that has to be dealt with imm-"

 _ **…Lunch time. 12:39 pm.**_

"Bryce." Sasuke said lowly, jerking his head towards an empty classroom. "Remember that talk..I think we should have it now."

Brown eyes narrowed for a second before he shrugged and dusted the crumbs from his sandwich off his fingers. "Alright. I'm game. "

Entering the space Sasuke took a second to breathe and settle his nerves. Tiny particles from chalk dust hovered in the air as he turned to the waiting boy behind him. Dragging a hand through his hair he faced the other with a grim expression.

"Bryce... Jason and I had a... fallout."

Brown eyebrow furrowed. "About what?"

Sasuke breathed and braced himself for it. "He found out that...that I'm gay."

Silence.

Sasuke patiently waited for the, delayed, spastic reaction.

He got none.

He hazarded a question. "You're not..."

Bryce snickered. "Mate. Are you seriously taking the piss? You were expecting me to go nutters and shy away from you, right? Think again. You're not even half the ponce my girlfriend's brother is so no. I'm not going to run and hide like a neutered pillock."

While trying to decipher the words Bryce had just said, Sasuke's anxiety was lessening.

"So... you're okay..."

Gentle brown eyes rolled. "Yeeessss." He drawled. "Was that it?"

"Yes." was the relived reply. "I...I... Thanks for not freaking out."

His shoulder was clapped. "No problem mate. I'm no dickhead."

Black eyebrows contracted slightly.

"I'm not a stupid arsehole." the Brit clarified.

For once Sasuke was completely mollified. "Okay, then. "

….

 _ **Med Bay... After classes. Before Evening Athletics.**_

"Mr. Uchiha! " the first nurse seeing him rushed over reaching out to check his pulse. "What's happening... Is it a relapse? Are you feeling faint or having weakness in an-"

Sasuke just shook his head and gently removed her hand from his neck. "No ma'am. I'm good... I was just wondering if there is any psychotherapist here?"

She smiled completely relived, straightening her stethoscope around her neck. "Yes, of course. Why? Do you need to talk to someone?"

"No. Not me personally... " He replied evenly. "It's just...I'm concerned about a friend of mine... my teammate, actually. Jason Conner."

Her eyes took on a thoughtful look. "What's wrong with him?"

Sasuke shifted on the balls of his feet. "I'm not sure something wrong with him per se... I just want someone to talk to him. I think he has some unresolved issues."

"May I ask what those are? "

Sasuke sighed internally." He found out the I'm of a.. different sexual persuasion than he is and he freaked out about it. I'm not an expert, but my father was a psychologist and I know the signs of repressed emotions."

"Are you insinuating that he might have been abused? " She blanched.

"Not likely. I'm guessing it was most likely some kind of a traumatic experience when he was younger. Like I said, I could be wrong but all the signs are there.. Really, I just don't want to have this division amongst us."

She sympathized. "Okay I'll set up an appointment with Dr. Morrison. I'll just term it a general psych evaluation."

"Wouldn't that be slightly suspicious? " Sasuke asked slightly apprehensive. "I mean a random psych exam would cause some suspicious, right? "

She shook her head. "It's really not that much of a problem. In fact, it's kind of routine to schedule random exams."

Sasuke smiled in relief. "If you're sure that you won't get into any trouble then, thank you."

"No problem, now get back to class."

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. Saturday. 8:36 am. Mountain Temple_**.

The tumultuous sound of water crashing over the huge polished basalt boulders in the pond beside them wasn't enough to drown out Kiba's shock.

Three minutes ago they had finished an approximate twenty something minute hike to the remote mountain temple Renée had told the Uzumaki about, upon an offhand comment of him wanting to get another tattoo.

"What kind?" She had asked him.

Naruto had taken a few minutes to decide then replied with; "A traditional one, I guess."

"Well if you want a traditional one there aren't any artist like those in the town. A few past cadets had told me about this one in the mountains. The artist there is reclusive but you should find anything you want with him. There's a catch though...he doesn't take money.. You have to give him a gift."

Naruto had wracked his brains for two days on what a reclusive monk would like for a gift. It would have to be something unique and something that, if what Renée told him about the man having been a fighter monk, something useful.

That was two days ago and now on a cool Saturday morning they had found themselves at the temple in question. The shaggy haired teen hadn't stopped staring at the majestic domed structure before him.

He only snapped out after Naruto slapped him over the head.

"Dude!" Kiba gaped, eyes wide while darting fleeting glances at the huge stone arch before them. "Are you sure about this? "

In answer Naruto just pushed both the door open and the Inuzuka in."Yes dog breath. I am."

Ducking under the scaffold and into the dark Buddhist temple Kiba grunted. "But another tattoo? Aren't you gonna run out of shoulder skin? "

Naruto smirked. "Who said it's going to be on my shoulder?"

Kiba looked marginally confused. "You're not gonna get like your.." He gestured widely, "... Like your junk tattooed are you.. Cause dude, that going to fucking hurt.. And who's gonna do it cause this place looks unsanitary."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "YOU! You Mr. I-eat-out-of-my-dog's-bowl, you Mr. I-kiss-my-wolfhound-on-his-muzzle-and-he-licks-my-face, you Mr. I- sleep-with-Akamaru, are complaining about unsanitary? Don't make me laugh!"

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, yeah..laugh it up. But seriously. Where are you going to get it? "

"Guess. And no, it's not my.. " He mimicked Kiba's gesture "..junk."

Naruto smirked while following the trail of thick pungent smoke that was trailing under a locked door.

Stopping by the slab of wood he knocked. "Gamabunta-sama. Sumimasen, haittemo yoroshii deshouka?" (May we please enter elder.)

The grunt the emitted from the wall was enough permission for them to open the door. Inside they saw a man, perched on a three legged stool, rotund body half clothed with an large orange and blue robe that had slipped under his shoulder to bare a punchy breast.

His beady dark eyes were rimmed with red most likely from the constant smoke around his head and the scent steeped in his clothes.

Gamabunta looked up, wart riddled face squinting at them while the smoke from his huge pipe bellowed out from his mouth. "Who'r you?"

Naruto immediately knelt down dragging Kiba down to with him." Gamabunta-sensei. My name is Naruto and I'd like you to tattoo me."

A plume of fragrant smoke washed over the tan teen. "No."

Naruto didn't raise his head . "Please sensei."

"No. You're not worthy. "

The Uzumaki then asked again and got the same answer.

Released a melodramatic sigh he got up from the floor and shrugged. "Guess carrying that urn of red moon oil was a waste of time huh Kiba. Let's g-"

"Wait!" was called after them. "You have a urn of r-red moon oil? The oil gotten from the blood lilies under the sand caves of Suna? . "

Naruto slowly turned around. "Yes."

Beady eyes squinted ad the man heaved himself up and placed the pipe down. Hands lifting his prodigious belly he grunted.

"Well Naruto, you've got yourself a deal. Question though... how much can you stand pain? "

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Same Day. Boy's Rec Room. 2:45 pm._**

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke's head turned to the source of the calling voice. "Yes?"

"Visitor for you..." The aide said squinting to the note in his hand, "a.. Haruno Sakura?"

A stifled laugh shot out in the air. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Neji burying his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter. Shikamaru looked vaguely amused while Gaara just shook his head.

Bryce looked at him, confusion clearly present in his brown eyes. Before he could formulate an excuse, Shikamaru got to it first.

"That's his...self-imposed girlfriend from...ummm... his previous institution."

"Really now." Bryce smirked appreciating the irony of Sasuke having a 'girlfriend'. "Well that's smashing, ain't it? "

Smiling tightly Sasuke replied while getting up, "Hopefully she won't smash me."

Looking the Nara in the eyes he drolly stated, "If I don't survive, my will and last testament is in my laptop. See to it."

Shikamaru's eyes danced with humor. "Will do, fearless leader. "

Snorting Sasuke walked out of the room into the benign sunlight and slowly made his way to one of the designed visitor's room

Pushing the door open he paused to take in the slender figure leaning in the window frame, her back turned to him.

He took a moment to appreciate the way her newly short stylish cropped hair fluttered in the breeze.

"Sakura." he said softly in greeting.

The pinkette turned around, one hand up shielding her hair from blowing into her eyes. Sasuke took a few seconds to properly look at her.

She was clothed in a summer green skirt, that highlighted her own verdant eyes and a fitted white blouse. But what made the raven smile (to himself) was the University ID pinned to her pocket.  
Walking up to her he softly took the badge on his hand and looked her squarely in her eyes

"You made it..." glancing down at the stiff card he read, "Haruno Sakura. Shimane University. PRE-MED DEPT."

Running his fingers over the badge he asked, "What's your field?

"Rheumatology."

His eyebrows lifted. "Really now... I thought you were the pediatrician type."

Her lips twitched. "No. Despite what you, and my parents, might think, I'm not a kid kind of person. "

He sighed and stepped back, arms braced on the window sill, eyes skimming out at the vista and after a long moment he faced her. "Have you forgiven me yet?"

Her bluegrass eyes glimmered mischievously. "That depends."

An idea sprang up in his mind. "How long are you here for?"

She glanced up. "Five days. It's a university field trip, why?"

He hesitated for a minute. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night. My treat. I didn't properly thank you for putting your life on the line for us...well me actually."

The pinkette stared at him for a second then grinned. "What, I'm gonna be your 'beard' for the night?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Aggravating woman. So?"

She smiled and swatted at him, "Yes. Of course. But get it straight, I want to be treated like a princess. Doors open, drinks bought, my bags carried. I want to be swept off my feet."

Massaging his arm Sasuke winced. Damn, that woman could punch.

"To be clear...you're not expecting me to _literally_ sweep you off your feet, are you?"

She giggled. "You're so hopeless."

"When it comes to your sex, you're absolutely right."

She smiled. "Speaking of, how's it going with your man?"

Sasuke smirked. "Ahh, that's the fanatic fan girl I know off. It's...okay. And I still haven't given you that picture of us kissing, have I?"

"No you haven't." She glared softly. "Make sure you do though or I'll not be responsible for my actions."

Reaching into a small strapped purse she pulled out a small notebook and scribbled something in it, tore out the page and stuffed the slip of paper in his hand.

"That's where I'm staying with about seven of my classmates. The Moonglade Hotel"

Recoding the info in his mind he looked up and asked. "How's Madonna?"

Sakura sighed. "Ino is just... Ino. She took my advice though and enrolled herself into a community college."

"You're not still beating yourself up for her are you?"

Her smile was tight. "No. I'm not."

"Good. " He stood, placing a hand under her chin."You're better than that."

Her eyelids fluttered just as her hand reached up to cup his own. "You're right."

Doing something he swore he'd never do again he placed his lips in the center of her forehead and murmured. "Take care of yourself Sakura."

The tender smile she then gifted him was returned.

"I'll see you soon." He said walking out.

"I still want that picture Uchiha." was called after him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied staunchly.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Mountain Temple...same time..**_

He hadn't anticipated that a inch wide single base of royal blue with entwined strands of obsidian black and cerulean blue would take this much of a toll on him.

When the monk had asked him to describe in painful detail what exactly he wanted seared in his skin he hadn't thought his answer would actually entail real pain.

Then again he hadn't factored in the method the man had taken. He had chosen the traditional Samoan method.

Naruto could swear that every tap of those tiny needles set the skin on his upper thigh on literal fire.

Sweat was running down his face as his fists clenched so hard his nails sank into his palms.

"Uugggghh." he groaned, head twisting to the left. "Motherf-"

"I've gotta say kid." the old monk grunted dipping the needle in the pot of ink. "You've got a lot of balls."

"Literally." Kiba snickered behind him, trying hard to not look at the the imprint of actual testicles pressed tightly against Naruto's rolled up boxers.

"Kiba, " Naruto swore, "It's either you get on the bed and do one or shut the fuck up about it, and if you don't I swear I'll kill you in your sleep."

Gamabunta guffawed holding up the needle. "Do you want one kid?"  
Kiba immediately scooted back. "Umm... N..no thank you... I'll pass."

Thick lips parted with a smirk while lowering the needle. "Good choice."

"Last one kid." the huge monk said.

Naruto couldn't do anything but grunt.

The needle entered and after a few seconds retracted.

A deep breath was released from the blonde's mouth as his head titled back, panting slowly.

Sitting up slowly he glanced down at the design that had taught him the real meaning of pain.

Through pain hazed eyes he took in the new tattoo that rimmed his muscled upper thigh.

Although suffering Naruto had to give it to the monk. He knew what he was doing. The tightly entwined twists of black and light blue based on the royal blue background seemed like shifting, mystical waves.

He groaned. "I'm not going to walk for a week."

"No." Gamabunta said while shoving a thick packet towards him. "That'll numb the pain for at least eight hours. It will at least allow you to go back to that butcher camp of yours"

Naruto slowly opened the package and immediately turned away. The foul scent that wafted up immediately turned his stomach.

"What the fuck is this made off? "

" Mountain tree toad scum." the man replied thick lips spread in a grin. "It's skin has bulbous pockets of slime the old monks used to use after a battle. It works. Trust me."

Dripping the tips of his fingers into the mix he trailed a line of the stuff over a section of his thigh and waited ten seconds.

The numbness that spread in his limb shocked him.

"Holy shit." He whispered. "Damn. This is good."

"Told you." the old man huffed while handing him a roll of bandages. "Make sure you don't overdo it. It can get addictive. And massage it at least three times a day and try get some saltwater to wash it. Trust me kid you don't want any infection in that sucker. Keep it away from direct sunlight too. Sunburn will open that skin up to pus like you wouldn't believe. "

Heaving himself off the bed he spread some more of the concoction over the tattoo and then gingerly wrapped the bandage over it.

Standing up he even more carefully put his shorts back on and sighed in relief.

Facing the old monk he bowed as much as his aching muscles could handle. "Arigato Sensei."

"Take care of yourself kid. And come back some time. You look strong... I think I can teach you a thing or two."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Dorm Room.. Saturday night. 8:48 pm.**_

"So." Bryce plunked himself down on Sasuke's bed. "Spill."

Sasuke looked up from the open book before him. "Umm what?"

"The girl that visited you. Tell me about her."

Black eyed squinted at the page before him. "There's not much to tell. We met at the reform camp I was sentenced to. She helped me break out and now I just want to make it up to her by taking her out. Maybe a little too late but it's something. "

"So where are you taking her?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Where do you think. There is only one club in this town. There is nothing else to do. "

Bryce nodded. "But how'r you going to get there?"

"Local transport, obviously."

The horrified look he was then met with made Sasuke instantly close the book. "I'm assuming that you have another solution."

"Damn right." Bryce corrected. "I'm going to give your first woman one-on-one. First of all you need a car. A taxi isn't go to cut it at all. You'll want to make an impression."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "And where do you propose I get one?"

Bryce then shoved a slip of paper in his hand. Sasuke looked at it and had to hold back a snort. It was a number for a local car rental company. Clearly Bryce had come prepared.

"You do have your permit, right?"

"If you mean my drivers license, then yes. I've had that from I was sixteen."

"Smashing. Contact them. First show up early. Second, you don't care what she's wearing. It could be something straight out of Gucci's closet or a gurney sack, you will compliment her then take her to dinner. Make sure it's nothing with sauce that she has to slurp up or anything raw or anything to do with alcohol. Kippers and chips are strictly out."

Amused Sasuke played along. "So no Italian, no Japanese, no Russian and no fast food places. "

"Correct. I'd recommend a health food bar or a home style diner. Don't go the candle light route or she might drum up something in her head. No moonlight and nowhere near any roadside minstrels."

"So nothing from the "Once" movie or "West Side Story."

"Very good. You're learning. " Bryce smiled. "Now listen carefully. When dancing with her-"

"I don't dance."

Bryce just started flatly at him. Sasuke relented.

"When you dance with her make sure your hand is two inches above her waist. On the small of her back. Nowhere else."

"Anything else Mr. Guru?" Sasuke teased.

A shrug. "I would say carry rubbers but I think for you, that's completely out of the question, aye? "

Sasuke smirked."Thank you for the advice, but I don't think we'll be dining out."

Bryce just shrugged. "Could be a good thing. Most girls don't like to eat before dancing. You might be in the line for an up-chuck."

At that Sasuke actually laughed but his mirth was stifled as he watched Jason enter the room and without a word plopped face down on his bed.

Bryce followed his gaze then deliberately placed himself between Sasuke's line of sight.

"Don't stress. I'll deal with it."

Sasuke turned back to the other teen and managed an appreciated smile. "Arigato."

Bryce looked confused. "That's thanks, right?"

Sasuke just nodded.

* * *

 _ **Sunday night. The Moonglade Hotel..Town Center. 9:50 pm.**_

...  
"SAKURA!" a freckled redhead shouted through the door separating them.

"What is it Melia? " Sakura seethed while yanking the door open to glare at the other girl. She was half dressed and was in the middle of putting on her make-up when she was disturbed.

Melia brazenly stepped in. "There is this hot guy in the parking lot in this a sleek Malibu and he says he's here for you."

Feeling egotistical Sakura faced her clearly jealous classmate and said. "That's my Sasuke. Punctual as usual."

Melia seemed to deflate. "You didn't say anything about him."

"Oh," Sakura replied poisonously sweetly. "I didn't think it was any of your business."

She returned the smile with equal vindictiveness."So what are you going to wear? "

Sakura knew that the girl was hoping for a ill fitted monstrosity but she took vicious pleasure in gesturing to the short slinky black dress on the bed. "Now, if you'd mind..."

Huffing Melia got up, flicked get hair and waltzed out.

"Bye-bye hater." Sakura sang to herself turning to finish her make

* * *

 _ **…The Torrent Club. Town Center. 10:15 pm.**_

Inside the dark slightly smoky club Sasuke automatically cemented the emergency exit routes in his mind. His paranoia was raging, so what. He wasn't about to let anything he could prevent happen.

Especially when Sakura was with him. Better safe than sorry.

Following Bryce's guidelines he, hand on the small of Sakura's black clad back, led her to the bar. Leaning down to her ear he asked. "Something to drink?"

Her eyes shone under the strobe lighting. "Yes. Fruit juice cocktail, please. And I'm going to the little girls room for a minute." here she pierced him with a stringent look and pressed two fingers in his chest. "Don't you dare run off with the bartender on me. "

She left smiling just as he placed her order to the smirking man behind the counter.

His eyebrow ticked up a smidgen. The guy chuckled and moved off to make the drink. By habit he scanned the length of the bar counter. Two girls were chatting over martinis, a guy was with a girl that looked like his twin and a group of people who looked like the had just come from a goth club, three heavily made up guys and two girls.

Sasuke relaxed. There was no threat here. Turning around he glimpsed him reflection in a nearby mirror.

Getting dressed be hadn't been entirely sure about wearing a deep blue sleeveless cotton turtle neck, one that would bare his bicep tattoo and fitted midnight jeans but based on Sakura's look of approval he guessed he had made a good choice.

Reaching up he tucked a bang of his hair behind an ear and that movement just allowed the light over the bar to play over the thick platinum ring circling his fourth finger that his uncle had sent him.

"Sir? "

His attention was dragged back. The bartender guy , maybe early twenties or so had blond hair sporadically streaked with acid green, light brown eyes, was sporting a studded collar circling his neck and had stylistic tattoos crawling up his arms.

His teasing smile was still there but he was professional enough to not take it any further just as he placed the drink before him.

"Anything else...for you maybe?"

"Just a bottle of water, please. I don't drink."

A plastic bottle of Evian was promptly placed beside the cocktail. The bartender then spun the gaming tablet with the square register and Sasuke was given the opportunity to pay.

Absently pulling out his wallet he slipped his debit card out and swiped it, punched in his pin and spun it back.

The man punched in something and then his eyes popped.

"Umm sir, you might have to renter your pin."

Sasuke was confused as he turned to console back to him. "Why?"

He reentered the code to the savings account and a managerial option came up asking him if he was sure about authorizing the transaction.

Still slightly confused Sasuke authorize the purchase and then went to the bank's website and accessed his account. When the balance came up he felt faint.

Instead of the five million and odd that he knew was in there he read fifty five million.

What. The. Hell?

Who could have access to his person acc-

He then stopped and ran a hand over his face snorting to himself. One word blared in his mind. Madara.

"You crazy bastard. " He murmured.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at a frowning Sakura. "You okay?"

He managed a tight smile while handing her the drink. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Well don't." She returned sipping the mix, her keen eyes scanning the crowd on the dance floor. "This isn't time to think. It's time to relax."

Sasuke looked at her. "You can go, you know. Have fun. Relax. I'll be here."

She gave him a sideline look. "And you don't want to accompany me?"

Sasuke just scoffed. "I'll be fine, right here acting like a tyrannical overprotective brother, but you're a big girl. Go. Have fun. "

She met him with a steady look before smiling and setting the empty glass on the counter. "If you ar-"

He glared. She giggled. "Alright Mr. Grumpy. I'll go."

Sasuke watch as she turned toward the floor and was immediately propositioned by some guy. After a second her hand was taken and she was spun around and dipped. She came up laughing. Seems like she was having a good time.

Deeming the situation safe enough Sasuke turned to the bottle of water before him mind flitting to another party.

 ** _Backflash. Maito Gai Rehabilitation Facility. Kankuro's Party. Sasuke Personal P.O.V_**.

 _Kankuro's and Gaara's room was on the second story of Sparta. Apparently the older one was taking advantage of the overseeing authorities absence and was hosting a party._

 _It wasn't something I frequently did in but somehow I wanted to just relax. The stress from Orochimaru was slowly getting to me._

 _Stepping into darkened room was like stepping into scene from a low budget teenage movie. The furniture was pushed up against the wall and pillows were scattered around on the floor in a kind of semi-centre formation._

 _"Wow," the older Sabaku said grinning leaning on the doorjamb, "...I'm honoured to be in the presence of Sasuke Uchiha; how may I help you, your highness."_

 _"Booze." I said curtly while peeking over his shoulder. "...and where's Gaara? "_

 _By the way his face twisted into a half sneer, I could tell he was mockingly thinking, 'Sorry handsome. Your boyfriend ain't here.'_

 _What actually came out of his mouth was, "Therapy."_

 _"Therapy...at night?"_

 _The older Sabaku shrugged, "They're monitoring his sleep apnea...insomnia...or something; get in...you're kinda late."_

 _Stepping into the cold room I was slightly taken aback by the number of people jammed into the room; and more surprisingly by the presence of females. Females that I could tolerate._

 _Kin and TenTen were leaning on the wall nursing beers and chatting. Thank god the glitter queen Ino was absent. If she had I'd have walked straight out the door._

 _"Well," Kankuro said, "The stragglers have finally arrived and it's getting kind of boring in here; honestly I'd expected a room full of criminals to be more interesting sooooo... any activity suggestions?"_

 _Seriously, what was he expecting? Riveting recounts of daring robberies, high speed highway chases or god forbid, a murder?_

 _"How about an old classic?" Kin spoke up from her place on the wall, "...Truth or dare?"_

 _"Really." I drawled, not even trying to keep the scorching sarcasm out of my voice. "A prepubescent sleepover game designed to separate the cool kids from the nerds."_

 _"Could be fun." Renjii said grinning and swigging liquid from a dark bottle, "...I'm pretty sure that we all have some serious secrets we don't want to share."_

 _Now I was forcefully reminded of why I avoided gatherings like this. The sheer level of idiocy was astounding._

 _"That's the point of 'secrets'," I said slowly, completely aware that my tone had all the delicacies of talking to mental patients. "... to be kept secret. Honestly, what is wrong with you people?"_

 _An ice cold beer was pushed in my hand by Naruto's paranoid sidekick Kiba._

 _"Uchiha, please drink this and shut up."_

 _Well, it was what I had initially wanted so whatever. Twisted of the cap off I took a drink, slightly wincing at the immediate burn of the alcohol in my half empty stomach._

 _"So if it's decided, I'll go first." Kin grinned, "Uchiha, truth or dare?"_

 _Did she really think I'd choose truth?_

 _"Dare."_

 _In retrospect I should have suspected that, surrounded by these people, the majority of whom weren't that very fond of me might I add, I'd be humiliated._

 _She reached under her shirt, unhooked her bra and handed it to me._

 _"Put this on." Then after two seconds yelled. "Tissues!"_

 _Five minutes later._

 _"You can all stop laughing, now...really." I hissed, visions of bloody massacre dancing before me eyes while surveying the mass of bodies splayed out on the floor laughing so hard they had tripped into asphyxia._

 _Guess ancestor Setsuna's blood was still strong._

 _"You know U...Uchiha..." Renjii who had just barely managed to control himself, "...you can be an awesome trannie."_

 _Ripping off the stuffed bra like it was radioactive waste I flung it back at Kin and glowered at Renjii, "Play in traffic Mizu... blindfolded."_

 _Then the whole thing escalated with embarrassing and fairly inane questions like when Naruto asked Kiba "If your girlfriend was fused with an animal; and you had to choose the animal, which one would you choose?"_

 _And surprisingly when Neji asked Shino; "Rate the five hottest people in the camp; girls and boys."_

 _Shino had gone so red that I feared that he was going to burst a brain vessel._

 _I was then surprised and slight repulsed when the Aburame murmured, "TenTen, Ino, Kin, Kiba and...Uchiha."_

 _"Honestly Aburame, I don't know if I'm flattered of repulsed."_

 _Shino, clearly halfway drunk snorted while sloshing his beer. He then mumbled something that the only words I could barely decipher were ".. you taken a look at yourself.. local chicks...yeah... fan-club for you."_

 _Slightly incomprehensible but I still got the gist. "Typical."_

 _"OKAY!" Kankuro shouted entering the room with a covered tray."Time to step it up a notch."_

 _Ripping the cover off, scattered over the tray were rolled up...wait...were those...blunts?_

 _"Whoa...dude." Kiba said eyes popping. "Are those..."_

 _"...sweet Mary J..." Jokai said rubbing his hands together. "Give it here."_

 _"Have you ever tried it? " Naruto asked in my ear._

 _The timbre of his husky voice instantly made my pulse pound in my ear. Controlling the tremors that ran over my skin I, and I still don't know the fuck how, managed to steadily answer him._

 _"A long time ago. " I murmured, trying hard to not remember the two months in the ICU. "...it ended up with me in the hospital...so this time I think I'll pass."_

 _Soon the dark room was lit up by pinpoints of cigarette ends. I couldn't deny the hypnotizing, sweet-smoky was steadily dissolving my resolve._

 _Getting control over myself and instead of giving in to temptation, I sipped my beer while watching my roommate under hooded lids._

 _Naruto, even half illuminated under the flickering light captured my attention than anything else in the room. Watching his animated face, gestures and movements just solidified what I knew was steadily growing in the back of my mind._

 _I couldn't deny it anymore. I was on the verge of falling in an abyss of something dangerous and terrifying with my roommate. Which in fact scared the fuck out of me._

 _I was accustomed to be attracted to people like me; haughty, pale, blooded, accomplished and obscenely brilliant. Conventional people, people I could precisely predict._

 _So what the hell was I doing being drawn to a scruffy, blond, muscle bound, brash, slightly uncouth, impetuous, army brat orphan?_

 _I silently watched as Naruto threw his head back in a jovial laugh, his deep voice causing something to vibrate in his chest. Then Naruto shifted, arms reaching up to stretch and the hem of his shirt rose up to bare a sliver of his washboard abs._

 _I closed my eyes, fingers trembling around the cold glass. This wasn't happening. Was I losing my mind or what? One single look shouldn't have had that much visceral effect on me._

 _Maybe the alcohol was defective. I needed another. Grabbing myself a Corona, I immediately swallowed half of it._

 _Aside from the sudden alcohol induced high that was immediately shot to my head I felt nothing else._

 _"You're not picking up your old habits, are you?" the voice in my ear was Neji's._

 _"...After my lung infection and two months in ICU. No. "_

 _Neji was starting to say something when a fist banged on the door._

 _Everybody went still as the grave._

 _The bottle Kiba was sipping from slipped and a with a fast reaction from Renjii the bottle didn't end up smashed on the floor._

 _"Sabaku!" was yelled through the door._

 _Dead silence._

 _"SABAKU!" was yelled again._

 _With small motions for everyone to keep quiet the drug dealer turned to the door and yelled back. "...Yes?"_

 _"What is all that smoke coming from you room?" was asked in an extremely disinterested tone._

 _Kankuro looked panicked for a moment eyes wide. Shino then slapped him and hissed something in his ear. The hooded teen then shouted back through the door; "M...my bath; the water's really hot."_

 _Silence for a moment._

 _"Okay...fine...just make you don't have three degree burns in the morning." Footsteps indicated the inquirer moving away._

 _"Well," the older Sabaku sighed, upending his bottle and draining it. "...I guess the party's over."_

 _"I'm d..d...drunk." Kiba said head rolling to the side raising a hand up towards the ceiling. "...N..Naru my fren', why's your eyes purple?"_

 _Wow._

 _I silently watched as Naruto grimacing, hoisted the inebriated Inuzuka up._

 _"I told you to not touch the damn bong, but noooo, you can handle it; and now you're screwed six ways from Sunday."_

 _"I'd rather screw Ino six ways from Sunday." The tattooed teen murmured eyes completely unfocused._

 _Aside from myself I sardonically thought, 'Good fucking luck with that'._

 _Naruto glanced around the room and after a moment gestured to me for help with Kiba._

 _Releasing a long suffered sigh I plunked the empty bottle on the nearest flat surface and grabbed Kiba's other arm. "Stupid ass."_

 _Kankuro was peering through the blinds in the room and after a terse moment hissed, "All clear...go."_

 _Pair by pair the others snuck down the stairs, leaving me and Naruto to bolster a ninety-nine percent unresponsive Kiba._

 _Let me tell you, with me half drunk slightly high and absently aroused, getting Kiba to his room was a harder than the twelve trials of fucking Hercules._

 _How we finally got the Inuzuka to his room without being caught was still unknown to me. After the fifteenth trial of getting his keys out of his pockets; I tipsy, high and frustratingly horny, grabbed them from Kiba, opened the door and carelessly dumped the blubbering Inuzuka on the closest bed._

 _The second I reached our room I made a beeline for my bed when I was spun around and my back met the rooms wall just as a hot mouth latched on to my neck._

 _'Fuck yes!' I shouted mentally._

 _"You smell like smoke." A husky voice whispered in my ear._

 _"We all smell like smoke..." I replied fighting down the urge to push him on the closest surface and kiss him._

 _But I refrained. "...what's your point?"_

 _"Admit it." Naruto nosed at my overly sensitive skin. "Do you want me or don't you...answer me."_

 _I almost laughed in disbelief. Did I want him? Was he fucking blind or something? Of course I wanted him. I wanted him to push me on the bed, slowly peel my clothes off me, stitch by stitch, lick and bite his way down my entire body._

 _I wanted him to trap my hands above my head. I wanted him to reach down, push his fingers into me, find that little spot and torture me into a shuddering orgasm. I wanted him to shove my legs apart, put himself over me, his cock in me and fuck me till I didn't know my name._

 _But it wasn't time yet._

 _Instead, fighting down the burning need in my gut, I slipped my hand under his shirt and settled across his contracting belly. The tight contract of the muscles there made me strongly rethink my decision._

 _I was tired with fighting this. I wanted him like a drowning man wanted air. Placing my forehead against his, I looked into deep sea eyes and whispered, "If we do this..."_

 _"I know." was the quiet reply, his head tilted to the side. "...you still haven't answered me."_

 _My hands found themselves in his hair and after some slight hesitation, lowered my own to meet the peach lips before me._

 _Something unbelievably electric bolted through my entire body._

 _My lower lip was captured between his just as I was suckling at his top one. I've kissed before, sometimes so hard my lips bled, but this, this was something else._

 _It was tender but had a hard edge to it, slow but insanely intense._

 _Gripping hard at his shoulders I slipped down to nip at the prickly edges of a dark six o' clock shadow that was coming in._

 _The deep guttural moan that got me made my active mind temporarily blank out. Seconds later I was pushed back up to be gifted with a blistering kiss, complete with lip biting._

 _Meeting his eyes with mine I whispered. "How's that for an answer?"_

 _Hands immediately grabbed my ass and I, braced on his chest was carted off to the nearest bed._

 _For a split second I thought we were going to do it but that didn't happen. What did though was him pushing my shirt up to my neck and then proceeded to suckle at my nipples while his hot hands were roaming over my trembling body._

 _I submitted to it and for the following hours, went on with the lengthiest kissing session of my life._

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

…It was the urge to use the bathroom made Sasuke snap out of his musing. Looking up he spotted Sakura dancing with some other guy and decided it was safe enough.

After relieving himself Sasuke existed the bathroom to see Sakura having some kind of argument with her partner.

He was about to step in when he paused, confused as to why Sakura was tilting her head slightly and smiling.

The next thing Sasuke saw was the guy doubled over hacking up a lung. Sakura's fist was buried in his stomach.

She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Two seconds later the guy disappeared.

Warily Sasuke walked up to her.

"Damn." She cursed, holding up her hand to her face, "I broke a nail."

"...You're half man, aren't you." Sasuke said lowly.

She grinned. "A girl has to have a strong core or she can't survive in this world. I'm not as delicate as I look."

"Clearly." he concurred.

She smirked, "Wanna dance?"

He stepped back hands up, "Oh hell no. I don't dance.

She grabbed him. "With me you do."

The dance floor was densely packed under the shifting neon lights. Complete out of his element Sasuke froze. Not even the pulsing beat pounding away from the speakers didn't move him.

Sakura sniffed "You're stiff like concrete. Here, let me help you."

She placed his hands on her waist and wrapped hers around his neck. "Just move. No one is going to judge you."

Sasuke highly doubted it but relented. Slowly he started to shift his own hips.

"That's it." She encouraged. "Keep going."

After a few minutes, feeling the paranoid tension seeping away he let go and started to dance. Nothing extravagant but he allowed himself to let loose for once.

Time slipped away. Trips were made to the bar for drinks and subsequently to the bathroom to release what was drank.

It was only after he spun her around and she tottered against him Sasuke realized that she was drunk.

"Someone's staring at you." She giggled.

Sasuke swiftly glanced over his shoulder to see a guy, wearing a silver hoodie, half shadowed in the gloom. The only thing Sasuke could discern was a flash of blue eyes.

Deeming it as not important he then turned back to the inebriated girl in his arms he grunted. "I think it's time to call it a night."

"No." Sakura whined. "Don't wanna go."

"Well I'm sorry miss doctor in training, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't get you home safely. So we're going."

Sakura's head was nestled in his neck mumbling. "Don' wanna..."

With gentle motions Sasuke steered them both out of the club, into the cool night and after securing her in the car, took off.

…

 ** _Moonglade Hotel. Parking lot. 1:35 am_**

The engine shut off with a soft purr. Turning to the half asleep girl in the passenger seat Sasuke softly titled her head up.

"We're here."

She moaned, eyes closed, head lolling to the side.

Damn it. There was no way she could walk in without tripping over or breaking something. Seems like her request for 'sweeping her off her feet' was destined to come through.

Sighing he exited the car, walked around to Sakura's side gently reaching in, slipped his hands under her shoulders and knees and lifted her up.

Her head immediately found the hollow of his throat.

"Mmmmmhhh." She hummed, "You smell nice."

Aside from himself he smiled. Carrying her up to the door he managed to press the doorbell.

Two minutes later the door opened and redhead peering at him with huge eyes.

"Sakura? " the girl asked reaching out. "Is she alright?"

Sasuke gently stepped back from her advances. "Yes she is, just slightly drunk."

"N'not." The pinkette complained.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke snorted. Facing the pajama clad girl he asked. "Can you show me to her room, please."

The girl snapped back from staring at him. "S-sure...follow me."

Walking down the corridor Sasuke pretended to not see the slightly cracked doors and the pairs of curious eyes peeking out.

The girl opened a door and Sasuke gently placed Sakura on the bed. Acting off a memory of some trite movie he knelt down and softly removed her shoes from her feet, massaged the soles for a moment then stood up.

Standing up he brushed her hair back from her face and was about to leave when emerald eyes met his.

"S'suke.." She murmured shifting an inch. "... 'm jealous."

"Of who?"

"... Naruto." She slurred.

Sasuke had to stifle a laugh. "No, you aren't."

She levered herself up to stare at him. "'m serious... lucky bastard... You're a good guy."

"Tell that to the other seven point five billion people in the world."

She smiled turning away. "Goodnight Sasuke."

He nodded." Same to you, Sakura."

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. S-Block. After Eveing Athletics_**

He knew when she arrived but didn't face her. They stood in uneasy silence until Naruto turned to look the girl in the eyes.

He grimaced. Daya looked like she hadn't slept in days. Immediately he regretted what he was about to do.

"Daya, we need to ta-"

She held up a hand. "Please let me go first. I was wrong. Completely wrong. Your friend and my cell member TenTen did warn me but I ignored it. I just.." She sighed. "I just thought that...we...when we were together I thought we connected. I thought you...you were so kind, compassionate, friendly... handsome...I thought you were interested in me."

Naruto took a few seconds to reply. "So you thought just because I was kind to you, recognized you for who you are and I appreciated the opportunity to train with you, you thought I was attracted to you?"

Daya shifted. Hazarding a glance she quietly asked, "Were you?"

...

* * *

A/N _ **: Pleasssseee don't kill me. Just couldn't resist. #runsaway.**_


	15. Roots

**Chapter 15: Roots  
**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: Guys I have a confession to make.. You know these long ass chapters you've been getting...believe me when I say they've been written on my smartphone... No lie and honestly it works for me. I can write anywhere; in the bank, at the grocery store, even stuck in traffic...it's more convenient than booting up a laptop (which I'm still working towards) and last but not least, I get to immediately jot down my ideas when they hit me like a bullet train...so yeah... The awesomeness of technology..**

 **And Ryu didn't exactly stalk Sasuke...**

 **Oh and November 3 is Japan's Cultural Holiday but to fit my dastardly needs I've relocated it to October 20.**

 **Back to your regular programming...HUGE ASS CHAP FOR YOU!  
**

 **Song: "Holiday." by Green Day .**

… **.**

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

…..

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya.. Previously...**_

 _"Daya, we need to ta-"_

 _She held up a hand. "Please let me go first. I was wrong. Completely wrong. Your friend and my cell member TenTen did warn me but I ignored it. I just.." She sighed. "I just thought that...we...when we were together I thought we connected. I thought you...you were so kind, compassionate, friendly... handsome...I thought you were interested in me."_

 _Naruto took a few seconds to reply. "So you thought just because I was kind to you, recognized you for who you are and I appreciated the opportunity to train with you, you thought I was attracted to you?"_

 _Daya shifted. Hazarding a glance she quietly asked, "Were you?"_

* * *

 _Present.._

Tan eyelids closed over tortured eyes. Daya had just asked him to confirm something he knew was true but hadn't wanted to admit to it, not even to himself.

Steeling himself Naruto looked her straight in the eyes while internally cringing. "Yes. I was."

Then, in exact opposite of what he was expecting, a delighted look of triumph and hope to light up her face, didn't happen. Instead Daya looked even more haunted.

It seemed like those affirmative words, by some twisted fluke, had just crushed the last ounce of faith she had.

"Daya, I'm s-"

She shook her head, arms wrapped around herself in a protective move and with a painful smile said. "No Naruto, I am. I should have known better. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to me. I've been down this road many times..I fixate on someone that I know I can't have...it always ends badly. "

"Day-"

"Can we at least have a compromise?" She cut in, voice trembling with uncertainty.

"Like what?"

She shifted, eyes lowering slightly. "I don't expect you to still train with me or anything... But..can...can we still be friends?"

Oh. Fair enough.

Walking up to her he lightly grasped her shoulders and softly smiled at her. "Of course."

The level of relief and gratitude that emanated from her dark eyes was enormous. She smiled. "Toda." (1)

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys...1:25 pm.**_

It happened coincidentally (and extremely conveniently) with the span of the cultural holiday that the school had deemed obligatory to be observed for three days.

Sasuke had just come from another trip to the farmers market when he was notified that another package had arrived for him.

He instantly knew who had sent it but the thing that made him apprehensive was trying to guess what was in it this time.

To stave off the budding anxiety, he had taken his time to store his fruits, train with Haku, have a shower, eat dinner and then, when all avenues of procrastination had been exercised, he finally made his way to admin and requested the package.

When the aide had placed the box before him a mix of emotions had immediately assaulted Sasuke's psyche and his anxiety had immediately resurfaced like a tidal wave.

Sasuke had known it was from Madara, but what did he want from him? He had already made him obscenely rich so what did he want now?

Carrying the box like it held a ticking time bomb he, in the privacy of an empty classroom, opened it and viewed the contents.

Inside was a disposable cell phone and a written note, but what shocked him was that the message was direct, something he would have never expected from his criminal grandparent.

The flowing script simply read; "When it rings, answer."

For the next four hours Sasuke had carried the device everywhere; the cold plastic, paradoxically seeming to burn a figurative hole in his pocket.

It was just after the last meal when the phone finally rang.

Excusing himself he went outside and answered. He'd barely said one word when his uncle's sibilant voice cut in.

"Eight am tomorrow. Local train station. There is a prepaid ticket for you. Do not be late."

Sasuke hadn't slept at all the night , his mind conjuring scenarios of what was might happen in the next twenty-four hours. Ideas raging from the norm like a simple meeting to the outrageous like him being inducted into a cult.

Dressed in anticipation of anything that might happen he'd made sure to wear hardy boots strong enough for running, sturdy jeans, flexible enough to fight with and a thick layered top hardy enough to repel any surprises from a shower of rain to a spray of skin melting acid.

If it had been up to his paranoia he'd have been present at the station before dawn but trying to exercise some self control, he forced himself to wait.

Nevertheless he arrived at the train station in record time, seven forty-five. Enquiring at the counter and after producing his identification, he was given the ticket and direction to the train that, according to the stub, was a hour and a twenty minutes ride to a town he hadn't heard off.

Still wary Sasuke boarded the train and chose a window seat. He'd be damned if he wasn't aware of where he was going.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Mountain Temple.. 7:26 a.m.**_

Here he was, alone this time though, silently gazing up at the impressive curved dome of the temple, hand solidly grasping a stuffed duffel bag.

Naruto's wary blue eyes ran over the structure as he rethought for the umpteenth time about what he was going to do.

Two days ago the monk, Gamabunta had thrown out something Naruto wouldn't term as anything otherwise than a challenge; 'you look strong... I think I can teach you a thing or two'."

Naruto knew the man was testing him to see if he would rise to the challenge. And, no bones about it, rose to it he did.

He had decided to do it for two reasons. First, he was insanely curious about what a retired fighter monk could show him and second, after the dissolved arrangement with Daya he was antsy and wanted another way to develop his skills.

Talking to about it with Renée, she had then procured for him a leave of absence for the three days of the holiday.

"Well," a voice said behind him." Are you going up or not? "

Naruto slowly turned to see a young, genially smiling, bald headed monk, clad in a long orange tunic, hands folded in the loose sleeves of which and a chain of red beads around his neck.

"So are you?" He was asked again.

Naruto took a second to run his eyes over the other. He didn't look more than a teenage himself so what the hell was he doing with the nine pale dots on his forehead, the mark of monkhood, on him?

The blond shifted on his feet." Who're you?"

"Gamakichi. Gamabunta is my father. "

"Oh. I'm Nar-"

"Naruto." He smoothly filled in. "I know. What I don't know is how you could be waking that fluidly after my father tattooed you. By all accounts you should be insanely cramped."

A shrug of broad shoulders. "I heal like super fast. The last time I had a hamstring tear it disappeared overnight."

The monk turned towards the temple. "Well that's very good... factoring in what father has in store for you."

Wait. What?

Silently following the teen he entered the dusky temple for a second time but this time he took the opportunity to really look around.

A stone statue of Buddha was on a raised wooden dias in the center of the room, palm raised in a gesture of benevolence with prayer mats on the floor in front. Tall wax candles, giving a mystical glow, were in every nook and crevice and the air was scented with heady smoky incense.

"You're back." came the gravelly grunt of Gamabunta while maneuvering his bulk into the space.

Immediately Naruto bowed. "Sensei."

A pair of thin pants landed on his bent head. "Put those on."

Naruto examined the pants. They were a pair of faded orange Hamanaka pants.

Looking around he searched for a room to change but heard. "Right now."

He wasn't ashamed of his body so with nothing to lose, he dropped the bag, shed his loose shirt, lost the shorts and boxer clad put on the pants.

He stood stock still as the huge monk walked around him like a butcher surveying a dangling carcass.

"Adequate..." was mumbled.

Naruto felt slightly annoyed. "Just adequate?"

"Barely." Gamabunta replied, eyes squinting. Nodding to his son he said. "Seems like I was right... Take him to the spring."

Wait. **_What?_**

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido, Kitami Prefecture. Train Station.**_

During the hours of the ride, Sasuke made himself record specific landmarks along the journey. Landmarks like a huge stone monument depicting the bust of a European missionary who'd defended the rights of women and girls in the sixties and a huge conference center in a large field.

He silently watched extensive farmlands, large ponds and stretches of thick forestry roll by until the intercom chipped in with an announcement that they were nearing the destination.

Not even two minutes after he'd existed the train station the cell rang.

Sasuke had enough sense to just listen.

"Walk five blocks east."

Sasuke smiled slightly to himself about how he'd clearly misjudged his uncle. Knowing that the man had been steeped in subterfuge for the majority of his life, Sasuke had been expecting coded words with convoluted meanings directed to twist his mind into circles, but paradoxically Madara was nothing but direct.

A complete antithesis of the entire Uchiha clan's modus operandi as he knew it.

"Must be a rare trait." He murmured to himself while walking.

Waking down the five blocks he saw that the whole stretch of concrete was mere feet away from the seafront. Grasping the rare opportunity to experience this particular aspect of nature he allowed himself to feel brisk salty sea air and inhale the smell of brine.

Walking further he noticed that the area he was in looked abandoned; wide open spaces with corroded empty buildings and high foliage surrounding them.

He walked even more carefully, preparing for anything possible until he rounded a corner and saw a black Lexus car sitting in the middle of the street.

Sasuke had to hold back a laugh. Seems like Madara hadn't completely distanced himself from the ninety-sixty gangster stereotype.

Walking up to the vehicle he stood a solid three feet away from the door which, after a second of the window of it, rolled down and Sasuke took in the face of his granduncle. " _Ohayou gozaimasu Oji-sama. O genki desu ka?_ (2)

Madara pierced him with a vaguely amused look.

"Well are you going to get in or what? I didn't come all this time way for gallivanting nephew."

Sasuke had to seriously refrain from rolling his eyes. Even if the urge was there he wouldn't dare be that disrespectful.

Walking around the car to the opposite door he entered the car and closed it behind him.

He took a moment to appraise his uncle. The man was dressed in a semi-formal coal suit, lacking the jacket but the vest of it covered an immaculate cream shirt. Sleek, silver streaked black hair nearly brushing the edges of his collar, and of course, a cane resting between his legs.

Madara just silently pushed a button before him, most likely to instruct the driver to proceed and then without even looking at his nephew said.

"You must be wondering why I called you way out here."

"That did occur to me yes." Sasuke calmly returned.

"There is something about our family that has been hidden from your generation and I've decided that you are the only one fit to know about it."

Wait. Was that a compliment or an insult?

Looking up at the regal demeanor of his uncle Sasuke wondered if he should tell the man about the situation he had found himself in with Ryu.

Could he chance it? What if he woke up one morning to hear of Ryu's mysterious disappearance or, even worse, his disfigured body hanging from a skyscraper?

A shrug. Honestly, he couldn't care less.

"Oji-sama, " Sasuke said lowly, eyes trained in the black partition glass before him. ".. I've found myself in a situation that I think you should know about..."

The older man half turned to him cane thumping once on the floor once. "And what is that, nephew?"

Sasuke looked up to meet the man's shrewd eyes. "Someone knows about you."

A snort while turning away. "Child, half the world knows about me in some form or another, but do go on."

He shifted, "It's a...person at my school who wants access to your...network and he is trying t-"

"Let me guess." Madara cut in. "It's the young Namikaze, correct?"

Sasuke's head snapped around so fast it was a miracle no vertebrates in his neck hadn't broken. "H-How did you know that?"

Madara actually threw his head back and laughed. "Son, when you are in this business you have to know who's around you. I've got to admit though, the young Namikaze is brazen, smart, ambitious but careless.

Case in point, getting rid of Gato the way he did was a master stroke. That man has been getting on the wrong side of many powerful enemies and eventually he would have fallen a worse fate than having a bullet through his brain."

"Why?"

Madara eyed him. "Gato used his fleet of ships to smuggle contraband goods between the islands and his associates pay him heavily for it, but at the end of the transaction he demands more. That in itself is a major faux pas when dealing with the leaders of the underworld."

Sasuke faced the black glass before him. "He got greedy."

"Yes."

Shifting slightly to get glimpses of the passing surroundings through his door window, Sasuke realized that after he asked his next question he might be labeled as an accessory after the fact to a crime but he still asked. "And how is Ryu careless?"

"Sasuke, the underground has a very tight information relay network. Add this up. We knew that Gato was about to meet with Namikaze senior a day before he died. We also knew that he'd had dealings with the younger one before. The two of them been dancing to and fro around each other for years, starting when the young one was about sixteen years old.

We also know that Gato crossed him one time too many and the child, after bilking him of millions probably decided that the world would be a better place without him in it... and I can't say it didn't make some people extremely happy."

During the whole explanation the only thing Sasuke could really focus on was the fact that Ryu had started his criminal exploits from age sixteen.

"Sixteen..." He whispered to himself. "...wow."

Madara reached over and handed Sasuke a small wrapped package. Opening it he stared at an antique key laying in the center of his palm.

"What's this?"

"That son, is our legacy."

He was running his fingers over rough cut metal of the key when the car came to a smooth stop. Sasuke looked at his uncle soundlessly asking him for directions.

Madara opened the door and stepped out. Following his lead Sasuke did the same and emerged into a lone private air strip. Sitting in the middle of the airstrip was a Cirrus Vision SF50, a compact private plane.

Sasuke refrained from shaking his head in disbelief. Why did he not expect his uncle to have his own private plane?

The steps lowered and they both entered. The two-seater interior was the epitome of luxury. White leather seats, gleaming wooden fixtures and thick blue carpeting.

"Be seated. The flight to Kohona shouldn't talk long. "

Sasuke settled himself in a seat by the window and looked out as the plane slowly taxied down the runway. "Uncle...how do you define our family."

Black eyes met his with a indulgent smile. "Funny you should ask that but the one answer I can give you is that we are fearless."

 _'Fearless ...'_ Sasuke thought to himself, eyes trained through the window. ' _... Isn't that what Shikamaru calls me..._

* * *

 _ **CIA headquarters. Fairfax County Virginia. 10: 08 a.m.**_

Nagato stepped into the ice cold office of the Director who, behind his large oak desk, had the tips of his spindly fingers massaging his tense temples.

"Sir?"

Boyles looked up, distressed expression immediately marshaled into a blank one. "Ahhh, Agent Uzumaki. How may I help you?"

"Just submitting my report on the Gaza incident, Sir."

A wave directed him to place the folder on the desk.

"Sir," Nagato frowned, slightly uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

A tight smile."Personally, yes, professionally no. The Oval Office hasn't replied yet and there is no word from the coast guard either."  
"So a delay." Nagato surmised.

The man nodded. "Yes. But that doesn't mean that you are not to be ready at all times. The very second I get notification, you are on your way. Currently there is a gag order on the media, we have to keep them in the absolute dark about Hydra. We can't have this situation blemishing our president's reputation or his diplomatic ties with the government of Japan. The sooner we can deal with it, the better."

"Understood."

Stepping out he made his way to the break room and took out his personal cell phone and dialed Inspector Makoko's number.

It went to voice mail.

"Inspector, I have a another request but it falls in the same category about Naruto... please find out everything about his previous guardian Avilov Kyuubi. Something tells me that he's isn't all that innocent in this malaise."

Hanging up he rolled tense shoulders and after pouring himself a cup of coffee he walked back to his desk.

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure City ... 12: 35...**_

From the plane they got onto another dark and tinted Lexus that was waiting at the exit. The car took the main route though the town. Looking around at the familiar sights it then occurred to Sasuke to how really homesick he was.

Silently staring at the high mountain with the huge carved heads of the town's founders made a pang of nostalgia settle in his stomach.

Then the car took a turn towards the acres of the national conservatory. A section of historical land that the government had put aside in an effort to conserve the indigenous aspects of the country and secondly to stop the incessant complaints and protests from the nature buffs about how the town turning into a concrete jungle instead of a natural one.

They drove deep into the forest, through gentle meanders of the road until the car came to a smooth stop under a corpse of ancient looking trees.

Madara opened the door and stepped out. "Come."

Following the man out Sasuke immediately stopped. Why was he looking at a cave?

He was about to ask when Madara just walked forward. Taking the hint Sasuke solemnly followed him.

The lip of the entrance was ducked under and they entered the rock formation. Inside looked like a normal cave, dark with spits of rough rock formations jutting out unequally. Sasuke glanced up at the numerous pointed stalactites descending from the ceiling and breathing, thank god there were no bats.

Walking into the deep recesses of the cave they came upon a steel door. Obviously that was not natural, it had to be a something Madara had installed but what was behind it Sasuke wondered.

Instinctively he took out the key Madara gave him and inserted it in the door. The tumblers released and the door silently opened. He allowed Madara to enter first and then followed.

Immediately flaring to life were actual flames in bronze torch holders which instantly lit the room with flickering and eerie red-orange rays.

Barely one foot inside he stopped and stared. His jaw didn't drop but his mind was spinning in amazement at the massiveness of what he was seeing.

The room itself was clearly hollowed out of the base of a mountain because the place was absolutely huge.

Like cemetery size huge which, in actuality it was.

Embedded in the floor were slabs of obsidian or gray stones with names of ancient Uchihas engraved on them. Some were so old that the names were indecipherable.

"This, son, is the ancestral burial ground of the Uchihas before the Emperor Reigan engaged us into his services and gave us another family plot." Madara explained. "You need to know our people, who came before you and what they did to make us who we are. "

With a guiding hand in his shoulder Madara led him to the back and started there, naming ancestors Sasuke hadn't heard of before paired with a detailed description of their deeds.

Sasuke didn't know how long he was in the underground graveyard, enraptured by the descriptions of exemplary Uchiha scholars, samurais, physicians, theologians and artists Madara told him about.

About halfway through they stopped at dual graves; the older one paused, a tight grimace on his face.

"Oji-san? " Sasuke asked slowly ." What's wrong."

Placing a hand on the youngest raven Madara slowly directed them to another grave. "Nothing child. It's just that Naka Uchiha a brilliant blacksmith died foolishly. His lover mistook him for an enemy and delivered a fatal blow before he realized that he had made a mistake. "

Sasuke paused. "He?"

"Yes, he. Seeing what he did Aoi Rokusho immediately took his own life."

Madara's face was tight. "Don't think that you or your brother are the only ones in this family who has preferred the male persuasion."

Sasuke didn't want to pry but something told him that Madara was talking off experience.

They came to another two graves and Sasuke silently looked down and grimaced. Engraved in the headstones were the names of Madara's brothers: Baru and Obito.

Swiftly tracking the time line Sasuke realized that his uncle, years later, had to have their graves exhumed and their remains reburied here. It was clearly an effort to give them the honor they deserved.

Nevertheless, the pained look on the elders face said enough.

Sasuke was conflicted. He knew this was probably the worst time in existence to bring this up but he had to get a confirmation.

"Uncle.." He asked cringing internally. "..do you know of a...brother of mine..a Shisui?"

Madara turned to him. "Yes. Your father's indiscretion."

"Is that why you killed him?" Sasuke added almost silently.

"No." the older one said seriously. "I had nothing to do with your father's death. Yes, he was a puissant and a disgrace to the clan and even though I wanted to, I didn't kill him. "

Sasuke shifted." Do you know who did? "

"Actually I do." Madara said. "It was Shisui's mother, his mistress a woman named Tatsushiro Akari."

"A woman scorned."

"And a stupid man." Madara added. "He would have been dead either way. The autopsy on his body revealed that he'd been poisoned with arsenic for years. The drug was building in his system and would eventually kill him."

"Like what they suspected killed Bonaparte?"

"Hn. "

Trailing his fingertips over the rough wall, Sasuke mused." I wonder if the arsenic contributed to his psychosis."

Leaving the graveyard the door automatically closed behind them, the locks clicking in place. Walking back toward the caves entrance Madara uttered a dark, "Most likely."

Outside in the balmy evening Sasuke took out the key Madara gave him about to hand it over to the man when pale fingers closed over his and met with a solid look.

"This is your responsibility. When I'm gone pass it on to your children."

Seriously?

"Uncle, I'm not sure a-"

A snort. "There is something called surrogacy, son."

Sasuke resisted from slapping a hand over his eyes. Talk about embarrassing.

Madara settled back. ".. And I'd like to personally meet this Uzumaki of yours."

"Why?" Sasuke asked slightly confused. "Aren't typical teenage romances out of your list of interests?"

A wry smile while turning away . "Typical you say... You'd be surprised."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Mountain temple base. The River.**_

He could literally see small ice particles bobbing on the waters surface and the faint wisps of silvery frost rising from it with every surge of the water.

The arctic blue of what he now just knew as the River, flowing from the misty mountain peak above the temple, made Naruto highly apprehensive.

When Naruto had asked what exactly was he going to be taught, Gamabunta had replied with a cryptic, "You need to start from the beginning."

Needless to say the blonde was confused. "The beginning?"

Gamakishi had then turned to him. "The beginning of everything... Nature."

So here he was, staring at the ice cold water of the stream like it was a passage to the underworld.

"It's not going to get any warmer you know." came the tease from the younger monk.

Naruto grunted. "You're sure?"

A nod. "This is an exercise to start to teach you how to control energy. You need to know how external energy moves to direct your internal own. Father has a...gift, you see...He can sense which element a person is drawn to and he sensed water for you."

Blue eyes apprehensively faced the blue depths for another moment but then hardened with determination.

Still procrastinating he looked up. "What's yours?

"Earth." the younger one replied. "So..."

Bracing himself he stepped into the water only to stop and inhale a ragged gasp. Not even a second in and he felt like the water was had literally trapped his muscles in an arctic prison.

The crippling cramp that surged up his thighs made Naruto stumble but managed to catch himself on a nearby boulder.

"Sit." Gamakishi ordered.

Tentatively he lowered his body down into the water, back against the rock, eyes clenched against the icy liquid that went up to his chest.

"Relax."

 _'You've got to kidding.'_ Naruto immediately thought.

"... Feel the flow."

He tried to make sense of what he was bring told but the only thing he could focus on was crippling cold.

Breathing hard he made himself focus. Eyes opened he forced himself to watch the flow of the water.

In the stream were huge black boulders, most likely the result of a volcanic eruption centuries ago. He watched as the gentle looking flow of water splashed up and against the rough surfaces, slowly eroding tiny pebbles of the rock itself.

His eyes then dropped to the swirl of the water around the base of the rock. Small leaves were floating on the water and Naruto watched as they followed the current, capitulating to the power under it.

Suddenly he felt like he was fascinated. Watching the river captivated his mind and that made him aware of the undercurrent in the stream working on his own body. He felt the push and pull of every surge of the undercurrent. It was subtle but strong.

Was this what Gamabunta wanted to show him? That power could be soft but strong at the same time.

"Stand up." Gamakishi ordered. "Watch the river and move with it."

Slowly rising from the stream Naruto waded deeper into the river until his feet touched the gravely bottom and the surface covered his chest.

Extending his hands under the water to feel the current he slowly shifted with every change in the current. Concentrating hard he didn't realize when Gamabunta joined his son on the banks of the river.

The young monk faced his father. "Are you going to teach him the..."

A grunt. "If he proves himself...only those worthy get to learn the Rasengan."

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure. The Namikaze Estate. Family Quarters. Third story. Suite 2 . 6:17 p.m.**_

Ryu silently placed his travel knapsack on the low onyx sectional in his private suite. Blue eyes disassociate while looking at the effluent interior of his ancestral house.

Built on acres of historical battleground given to them by the feudal empire decades ago, it massive structure had always been a symbol of power and prestige.

Over the years though, by necessity, it had to evolve with the modern times, slowly relinquishing some of its traditional ways to European ones.

Case in point, where there had been a onsen rimmed by nature, now was a pool enclosed by concrete. Where they had been a sprawling forest was now lawns of cultivated grass. Where there had been a bamboo dojo with tatami mats, now sported a plexiglass gym with metal exercise equipment.

When outsiders viewed the exterior of the mansion, to them it displayed success, family pride, honor, respect and perfection but the inner details told a different history.

The inner walls however told tales of deception, a broken home, pain, vindictiveness, corruption and even bloodshed by proxy.

Ryu would give his firstborn for every pebble of its walls to be broken down into rubble.

"Master Ryu? " A blonde haired maid asked from the doorway." Do you require any assistance? "

Without even looking in the direction he waved her away."No, Natalie. I'm fine. Good evening to you."

Recognizing the polite dismissal she bowed and left.

In the sanctity of the place he had claimed as his from birth he slowly circled the room, briefly glancing out of high huge bay windows into the sprawling acres of carefully kept emerald grounds.

Walking out onto the small balcony behind the windows, allowing the soft gusts of breeze to flutter his hair, he blankly stared at the workers preparing for the annual celebration to be held tonight.

Skillful hired hands were carefully constructing the huge stage, others placing the carved chairs and miniature tables in detailed precision on the lawn while even more people were positioning huge glass sculptures of roaring dragons beneath trees stringed with fairy lights.

Ryu turned away from it all to sink back in the confines of the room. Unlocking a cabinet he liberated a bottle of vodka-near-moonshine and immediately put it to his head.

The rush of harsh alcohol on an partially empty stomach made his head spin slightly as he sank down on the leather couch.

Head lolling back, arms over the crest of the couch, fingers lightly grasping the bottle, his eyes closed just as his mind recalled the events of the night before.

Every year it happened and every year he knew that he was to be present. To be the personification of the ideals that his family stood for. Legitimately; honor, kindness, charity, pride and progress. Illegitimately corruption, self gratification, cruelty and deception.

The moment his father had reminded him about it the stress had immediately engulfed him. He knew it was his duty but he was sick of being his father's puppet.

Bearing that in mind he'd immediately wanted some relief from the confining walls of the Academy.

He'd wanted to breathe, to relax, to forget the list of strident orders his father had given him, to forget the obligations to his clan and most importantly to find a baggage free body to shove his cock in.

He'd struck out at the Academy so in frustration he had thrown on a hoodie and went to the only club in the town hoping that the darkness and anonymity would give him some freedom to let go for a while.

It was nearing eleven after he'd just emerged from an unsatisfactory blow job in the bathroom when the object of his obsession stepped into the club.

Ryu had stood there mesmerized by the lighting playing off Sasuke's skin and being absorbed in his black hair. Hungry eyes roamed over the svelte body clothed in a deep blue sleeveless shirt, advertising a rebel band of blue tattooed on his bicep and fitted jeans that hugged his hips.

His eyes narrowed. What was Sasuke doing with some flighty pink haired monstrosity?

He watched as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear while she giggled and poked him in the chest before walking off.

Sasuke then, after scanning the room, placed himself on a bar stool, ordered some fruity cocktail that was clearly for the girl and popped open a bottle of water.

The girl came back, they had a small discussion then she flounced off to dance with some guy on the floor.

Then, with all the activity swirling around him Sasuke just sat still, jaw perched on his fist with a small smile on his face while his forefinger traced the water bottle's rim.

He didn't even take notice or maybe not even recognize the multiple ravenous gazes trained his way, Ryu's chief of them. He just sat there, and if the indulgent expression on his face was any indication, he was remembering something extremely pleasing.

Most likely it pertained to his boyfriend. This 'Naruto'.

Ryu's fist clenched. The minute he had access to his family supercomputers he was going to make an intensive search for this 'Naruto', who's name still nagged at something half forgotten in his mind.

He watched as the pink haired girl returned and the two took their places on the dancefloor.

Ryu watched as Sasuke slowly started to dance. It was clear he was slightly uncomfortable but soon he got over it. Ryu watched hungrily at the sway of black clad hips and the droplets of sweat beading on pale skin.

Until the chick stumbled against Sasuke's chest. They talked for a while before her face was buried in Sasuke's neck.

Then his black head twisted and onyx eyes glanced over briefly. For those two seconds Ryu felt his lungs freeze.

He could only take a breath after those soul searching eyes turned away.

A slight indulgent smile crossed Sasuke's face as he led the clearly drunk girl out of the club.

He waited until the two left the club and after a shooting back a shot of straight gin he left himself.

Now, at his home he made his way to the library. Booting up the console before him he hacked into the government's archives. He needed to know who this Naruto was.

He found nothing. Nothing. At all.

By some spark of intuition he pulled up the reports of Proctor Sannin's incarceration. Skimming over the details he was about to close the page when a list of the inmates who had participated in Orochimaru's arrest caught his eye.

It read : Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Tsuchi Kin, Higushi TenTen and Uzumaki Naruto.

Ryu's fingers went still on the mouse. Was this the Naruto Sasuke was involved with?

Was he?

Almost two months ago after knowing about what had happened with Orochimaru and realizing that some of those very inmates were going to be admitted to his school, he'd only done precursory research on the four who were going to be inducted in go get a grasp of who he'd be dealing with.

Then he saw a photo of Sasuke. Ryu had stared at the screen until his eyes hurt, enraptured by the boy's beauty.

In the days after that he made it his mission to dig into every resource he had to know everything about Uchiha Sasuke.

Skimming up he read, _"...all have been awarded scholarships to the Military... "_

If some of them were at the Academy that only meant the others had to be at Mt. Fuji campus.

He leaned back, mind shifting through information heard and read.

Uzumaki.. .Uzumaki... Uzumaki... Why did that name sound so damn familiar? Did his father have any business associates named Uzumaki?

Teeth grit he got up and walked up to the cabinet he knew his father stored the information, legal and illegal, on all his major associates. Punching in the code he opened the safe and extracted a thick file.

Spinning quickly though it he found no mention of the Uzumaki name. But he knew something was still strange. Uzumaki was a name he remembered but from where, when and in which context was the question.

Turning back to the computer desk he stumbled and caught himself on a nearby book cabinet. The shelf rocked and an book fell at his feet.

It was old and cracked, advertising years of neglect. Bending down he took the book up and opened it.

Then his eyes widened.

It was album of his father's younger days. Ryu didn't know of his father being a nostalgic type so what was he doing rehashing memories from his former years?

Slowly spinning the pages he got black and white glimpses of his grandparents, mother and father, both of whom had died when he was very young.

He spun again and stopped.

Staring at him, in color this time, were two blond hair boys covered in mud, with huge maple leaves stuck to their clothes, big toothy grins and wide mischievous blue eyes.

And then the rush of memories barraged him like an freezing avalanche.

Flashes of golden blond hair, blue eyes and a teasing voice resurfaced in his mind under the mess of forgetfulness that the long years between had buried .

Stumbling to the nearest chair he stared silently at the young pictures of his uncle.

"Ji-ji.." He murmured resorting to the nickname he had given his uncle Minato when he was three.

"Uncle..." He whispered eyes wide, "... what happened to you?"

Marshalling the strength to spin the page this time he stopped dead.

It was a lone picture, one of his now grown uncle, clad in US army fatigues, with his arms around a redheaded woman and a tufty blond headed child on his neck, both flashing peace signs at the camera.

No...

No...

 ** _Nonononono..._**

Fingers trembling he plucked the picture out of the plastic coverage and, after clenching his eyes for a moment of unadulterated fear he spun the photos around and forced himself to look.

 _'Take some time out you old man and come meet my family.'_

It was his uncle's handwriting.

Scrawled under the note were: _'Kushina U. & baby boy Naruto._

* * *

 _ **Yamanashi Prefecture. Honshu. Outside Tokyo.**_

Pushing the replay button on his cellphone Inspector Makoko frowned.

"... it falls in the same category about Naruto... please find out everything about his previous guardian Avilov Kyuubi. Something tells me that he's isn't all that innocent in this malaise."

Rubbing a hand over his face Richard snorted. The request Nagato had just asked to do was something he was already planning.

Did this man really think he'd leave any stone unturned. He'd already booked a flight to Russia because he knew that Russian authorities were extremely tight with information. They would never give out that kind of knowledge over the phone so the only option was going there himself.

Luckily he had a contact in the country a Lars Alexandersson, a half-Swedish, half-Japanese ex-soldier in the Tekken Force.

Glancing at his half packed suitcase he just shook his head. "Already done."

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure. The Namikaze Estate. Library. 8:17 p.m**_.

Ryu didn't know how long he sat there staring at the young face of his cousin who, ironically, was the boyfriend of the sole human being he wanted in this planet.

It was only after the strains of traditional music wafted through the window that he got up to take a shower and get ready for the celebration.

Under the lukewarm water his mind slipped back to what seemed like a lifetime ago.

 ** _The Namikaze Estate. Principal Garden. 16 years ago..._**

 _"Ji-ji!" Three year old Ryu shouted, launching himself into the arms of his missed uncle. "Missed you."_

 _His hair was ruffled just as he pulled back to see a smiling face and glimmering eyes. "Missed you too, sonny boy. Watcha you been up to...giving your old man hell I hope."_

 _"That brother isn't a hope, it's reality." Arashi said while approaching his younger brother and pawned his squirming son off him. "So where's this fiancée of yours you've been bragging about?"_

 _"Oh." Minato exhaled, turning around he called loudly. "Kushi, Naruto, come here ."_

 _A scuffle then a disembodied voice scolded. "Naru, baby, that is NOT a piece of chocolate."_

 _"But Kaa-san it looks lik-"_

 _An exaggerated but amused huff. "I don't care what it looks like, don't touch it. Now come, daddy wants us."_

 _More scuffles. Slowly emerging around the thick ficus Ryu saw a woman with fire red hair tugging a blond child who had his thumb stuck in his mouth._

 _Sighing the woman then leaned down and hoisted the toddler to her chest who immediately buried his head into her shoulder_

 _"I'm sorry honey. You know how shy he is. Hello, you must be Arashi. "_

 _Looking up Ryu watched as his father eyes narrowed for a moment before going benign._

 _Hugging his father's knees, Ryu felt a hand settle in his head. "Namikaze Arashi, yes. That pathetic pranksters older brother and father of this one, Ryu."_

 _Ryu looked up just in time to see another set of smaller blue eyes looking at him before reburying his head in his mother's neck._

 _"Nice to meet you two." She said lowering Naruto to the floor and gently pushing him towards the other boy. "Naru, baby. Here's your cousin. Don't you want to meet him?"_

 _Blue eyes glanced back and forth for a minute before he stepped forward stumbled and fell but swiftly picked himself up. "Hi.. 'M Naruto."_

 _Slowly Ryu let go of his father's legs and nodded. "Hi, I'm Ryu.." gently tugging at his father pants he looked up and asked "... Tou-san, can I take him to see the fishes you just got me?" and without waiting for an answer turned to the other boy and said "..do you want to see the fishes father gave me. They're huge and totally awesome! "_

 _A wide grin bloomed up on Naruto's face. "Yeah! Do I!" he turned to run but then bumped into the woman who was still kneeling._

 _Hopping on his feet he begged blue eyes wide and brimming. "Mama, I wanna see the fishes plllleeeeaaase!"_

 _She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Go ahead baby... . Have fun."_

 _"YES!" Naruto shouted while facing his newly appointed cousin. "Let's go!"_

 _The last thing Ryu remembered of that was while rounding a corner he heard his father asked, "Minato has kept you a secret for a long time, what's your name?"_

 _"Minato, shame on you!" He heard the woman scold. "... My name is Uzumaki Kushina.."_

 _Leading Naruto to the koi pond it was better for Ryu that he didn't see the fury that had immediately sprung into his father's eyes._

 _It was only after the two returned he heard his father's incensed voice._

 _"How the hell could you be so stupid brother? How could you even think about marrying one of our family's enemies? "_

 _Then he heard his uncle's one."Is that the reason why my nephew doesn't have a mother? Some screwed up ideals this family has?"_

 _"That isn't the reason and you know that! " Arashi snarled." I had to put Koyuki away because she was just a pawn from her father to demean our family."_

 _"But you still love her." Minato replied, picturing the beautiful actress Arashi had fell in love with. "When are you going to see that it's your life brother, not father's. You have a chance of happiness and you're throwing it away for family bullshit. I know I'm not going to do that."_

 _A beat._

 _"Are you threatening to remove yourself from this family? "_

 _A snort. "Brother. I enrolled myself in the goddamn military. Don't you really think that that is a clear sign that I don't have the lofty ideals of this family that you do? And if it comes to choosing between my fiancée and this family then yes, immediately. I love Kushina more than anything else so if there's no other way around it, this 'family' of ours can go to hell."_

 _Arashi stepped back like he'd been slapped." You're going to regret this."_

 _Ryu watched as his uncle turned away. "I'm not going to regret my decision to stay with people who love me."_

 _Arashi swore grabbing at the youngest ones shoulder. "I love you dammit."_

 _Tan hands softly removed his older brother hands. "I don't doubt that. We are family, but I'm complete with Kushina and my son. They fill places in me that had been empty for decades. Please understand brother. I'm happy and I wish you would find yours."_

…

He was tightening his black obi belt when his father strolled into the room.

Ryu glanced up to see his father, dressed in his expensive but understated royal blue kimono, actually smiling, and based on that particular smile he knew some peon in his father's empire had enlightened the older Namikaze to Ryu's new appearance.

"Father." He acknowledged standing still as the older man stepped towards him, hands raised to lightly frame his head.

"I'm extremely pleased to see this." Arashi said titling Ryu's face to the side before dropping his grip. "What made you change your mind?"

Ryu shrugged. "Actually it was changed for me. Someone pulled a prank on me, slipped hair bleach in my shampoo and I just decided to keep it."

"Nevertheless," Arashi said turning to shrug on the over cloak to complete his traditional suit. "I'm pleased. It's about time you represent our family's birthright."

Rolling his eyes at the man's turned back he then cautiously phrased his next question, eyes trained to watch his father's reaction to his next question.

"...Father...what happened to Uncle Minato?'

The older one went still. Even though his back was turned to Ryu, the nineteen year old knew his father hadn't been expecting something so out of the blue like that.

"He died." was the short answer.

Ryu pressed. "How?"

Arashi turned, his eyes guarded. "Does it really matter how? The 'why' is much more important. He died after abandoning his patriotic values and serving a people that didn't appreciate him."

Trying to play slightly ignorant Ryu said, "The Americans?"

"Yes, them and others." by the succinct tone Ryu realized that this discussion was about to end. "Is your speech prepared?"

In voiceless answer Ryu held up a stack of cards while thinking, 'I'm sure that you had something to do with this and whatever you did father, be damn sure I'm going to find out.'

Arashi's smile was tight. "Perfect. It's starting. Let's go."

...

'Now time for the tap dance of the century' Ryu thought snidely while stepping outside and skillfully maneuvered through the throng of attendees, each and everyone of them dressed in hand spun clothes that could feed a small village for a year.

It was a perfect example of what was entirely wrong with society. People lavishing more attention on clothes, houses and jewelry than spending time with their own families. Young vapid debutants hanging off the arms of men three times their age and old women ogling their chauffeurs.

The list of attendees though was purposely exclusive to the disgusting rich, plush, polished and pampered for a reason.

The annual celebration of their heritage-slash-fundraiser that has been started for noble reasons- like sponsoring a spectrum of societal beneficiaries ranging from orphanages to war veterans- had devolved into pissing contest that guaranteed to have the biggest, baddest and bitchiest of all Japan's elite gathered under one (too small and figurative) roof, eager to prove to each other which small island they were going to buy next and the exact size of blue diamond their significant-other-of-the-month could get them.

It was also fertile ground for aging matriarchs to auction off their daughters to the most eligible young bachelor in the marketplace, and make no mistake, Ryu was the prime target.

At every staging of this event from he was sixteen, Ryu ended up with no less than twenty-seven proposition to woo Ms.-seventeen-years-old-with-a-degree-in-theoretical-physics, or Ms-nineteen-year-old-with-a-bust-bigger-than-Australia.

Carefully grasping a flute of sparkling champagne he turned to listen to the idle chat of Madame Nahitio, the powerhouse behind the leading supplier of medical supplies this side of the equator.

"-nd I said to Mari, my third granddaughter you know who's studying anthropology, that it's impossible for them to have this huge amount of time to get-"

Each word entered one ear and exited the other while nodding politely to put up the facade that he actually gave a damn about whatever she was talking about.

Half of his mind was on who he was going to find who knew any details about what exactly happened with his uncle and the other half preparing for his speech.

Undeniably it was going to be a spiel of lies.

Spinning back to his first train of thought only one person came to mind. Kahiko: An elderly man who was the chief gardener of the estate. A man employed with the family even before his father was born.

If anyone knew anything it would be him.

Smiling politely that the woman he softly interrupted her. "My apologies Madame Nahitio. It's been wonderful hearing about how your granddaughter is breaking boundaries at her University but unfortunately I have to prepare for my speech. Please convey my congratulations to young Ms. Nahitio for me."

The old woman smiled. "Such a nice young man. I'll be sure to tell her and perhaps, in time, you can tell her yourself."

"I look forward to it," Ryu assured. "But please excuse me."

She waved. Walking off he slipped away from the gathering and made his way to the servants quarters.

* * *

 _ **The Namikaze Estate. Servants Quote. Ground floor. 10:25 p.m.**_

Ryu knew that this was extremely out of the norm for a person of his status to be knocking on a servants door in almost the middle of the night but he couldn't dare do it in broad daylight.

"Come on...come on..." Ryu pleaded.

He was shifting agitatedly on his feet and was about to leave when the door cracked open and a brown eye peered through in caution but then widened in surprise.

"Master Ryu." Kahiko said, clearly confused as he opened the door wider. "Is something wrong? Is there any-"

"No Kahiko-san." He replied hurriedly. "I just want to talk about something. It's very important. "

The old man's eyes shifted to apprehensive, clearly sensing that it was something to be hid from everyone. "I'm not sure if I can help you...maybe it would be better if you talked to someone else."

Ryu shook his head. "No Kahiko-san. You're the only one I know who can help me about this particular situation."

The veteran servant sighed and beckoned him to come in.

"I don't have much time Kahiko-san but I need to know...how did my uncle die? "

The look of shock Ryu was given made him immediately know that this was more serious than he thought.

"Didn't your father tell you?"

"He just told me he died. No details, no specifics, no other information at all."

The gray headed man sighed.

"Please Kahiko, " Ryu pleaded." ...I just want to know about my uncle..."

Old eyes looked at him for a moment. "Master Minato died in a car crash with his fiancée after they came from your father's party for being inducted in the Fortune Five Hundred magazine."

Ryu frowned. They died in a car crash. "That's it...Nothing else? "

Thin eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Not with your uncle but I believe at that time, your father had been contracted by the government to have some bilateral talks with the Russian foreign economics minister. He was frequently invited to the Russian embassy. Your uncle sometimes accompanied him. "

"Why would he do that? If I knew anything it was that he wasn't interested in politics. He was drafted by the Americans military, right? "

" Yes, but he served in Russia too. That's where he met his wife. And I think he went with your father as some kind of security."

Ryu took a few seconds to make a mental road map of his uncle's history.

"... Master Ryu, isn't this a conversation that you should have with your father? "

"Yes, but I think he's still so affected by uncle's death that he isn't able to talk about it." Ryu lied smoothly. "You've given me a lot to think about. I have to get back, but thank you and please, keep this between us. "

Walking back to the celebration he was instantly accosted by his father.

"Where have you been? " Arashi's liquid nitrogen voice hissed through clenched teeth and a congenial smile while snagging a flute of sparkling champagne from a passing waiter."You know how important this is."

"I'm sorry father. I just had to check my cell. Konohamaru said he'd send me the topics of my assignments."

"Couldn't you have done that on the website?" His father inquired.

Dann. He'd forgotten about that.

"Yes. But he'd already gone through the trouble to do so and I don't want him to feel unappreciated."

A grunt. "Whatever. You are going to speak in ten minutes. Make it good. "

Ryu was immediately irritated.

He'd been doing this for years, did his father expect him to default this time? Nevertheless he reigned his temper in and stoically replied. "Yes Father."

Turning away he waited till the older Namikaze was talking to one of the governors of Kumogakure before he went to get some more alcohol.

It was decided. It might not be concrete but he knew, bone deep, that his father had something to do with his uncle and his wife's deaths. The only positive factor in this equation was that his cousin was still alive.

He was still thinking when someone stepped onto the stage and tapped a champagne glass to get the attention of the gathering.

Standing before the gathering was an old acquaintance of the family, a decorated retired Chief of Police named Kusuke Maboroshi who according to his record had survived two terms in Iraq and one in Nigeria.

His dignified presence instantly drew all eyes to him. Tapping the glass once more he laid it down and after adjusting the mike said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please...well.. unless you have another million dollar function to go to..."

Light titters broke out.

A small smile. "Seven years ago when Arashi Namikaze told me his intention to hold a annual heritage celebration I immediately walked off. I told him he was crazy to even try steal the spotlight from Tokyo, but like the stubborn, _ahem ahem_ " He coughed twice evoking more snickers ".. He is, he went ahead with it anyway.".

"And now this "crazy" idea of his, paired with all of your generous participation, has made such a great contribution to our society. Slowly correcting the injustices we see every day by changing the situations of people from all walks of life. Orphans, poor students, the incapacitated, the mentally ill, our war veterans, the homeless, the hungry, the marginalized, the uneducated, the invisible, the victims of hate crimes, abuse, neglect, assault, accidents, and terror. "

"But this isn't my place to tell you what exactly goes on with this gift of a family...that honor goes to the heir, a son primed to take over and probably accomplish even more than his father who had laid a solid foundation before him..I now present to you, Namikaze Ryu."

The officer stepped back clapping.

Placing himself at the podium Ryu glanced at the man a couple feet away with a wry smile.

"Well I'd be lying if I didn't agree to everything he just said. My father, no doubt about it, did get on the nerves of capital hill when he stole the spotlight from them, leaving their own celebration bare with only the old, graying, uptight and stuffy politicians to run the...wait... " He paused, eyes shifting slightly to the left. " ..Aren't those the majority of my father's friends..."

Laughs broke out everywhere.

"My apologies Father. " Ryu apologized, "That was insensitive of me, but in my defense and by the viewpoint of anybody under thirty years old, real politics still confuses me. Nevertheless, the Namikaze Charity plays a important role in almost..."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Mountain Temple.. 10:40 p.m.**_

Naruto slowly lowered his exhausted body on the futon Gamakishi gave him. Two more days. Even though he tired he had made up his mind that he was going to stick with this.

It was going to be hard to fit this in his schedule but this was something he knew he wanted to do, not just for him but for a certain raven miles away.

He was going to do it... Even if it killed him.

Propping his head on his arms his mind ran over to Sasuke even though sleep was dragging his mind under.

"S'uke...I meant it was when I said we will survive..."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys... Next Day. After Breakfast...**_

He was walking back to the dorms when a aide bumped into him. "Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yes." He answered.

A look of relief. "Good. We've been notified that a visitor is coming for you. Your brother Itachi. He said that he'd be here in about ten minutes. "

"Okay. Thank you."

Turning to walk away he then heard this behind him.

"It was you. Wasn't it?"

In the small space of the narrow corridor Sasuke slowly turned to meet the eyes of a blank faced Jason.

"Wasn't it? " The Conner boy reiterated.

Sasuke knew that the only thing that Jason could be implying was the meeting with the psychotherapist. Sasuke held his gaze and with responded with a solid, "Yes."

They stood in tense silence for a few minute that seemed to drag on for an eternity. Jason's entire body was stiff with stubbornness, especially his square jaw.

Another minute passed, Sasuke sighed internally and turned to walk away when Jason finally spoke up." Why did you do it? "

Half way turned to the other cadet Sasuke said,"Because I meant what I said. I am not your enemy Jason and whatever problem you have with my lifestyle it is your problem, not mine. But I'm not vindictive, even though you might hate me, I couldn't in good conscience, ignore the fact that you have some internal animosity. From what or when I don't know, but situations like those, repressed emotions, only worsen with time. I couldn't ignore the fact that you needed some help to work out whatever you were dealing with."

Pale blue eyes narrowed. "How the hell do you know that? "

Fully facing the American he then clarified. "My father was a psychologist...it was from him I learned the signs of many psychological issues."

Jason's head turned away for a moment.

Sasuke could see this was going nowhere very fast so to cut the issue in the bud he turned to finally walk away the time. "Goodbye Jason."

"... It happened when I was five..."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly turning to his teammate he took one step closer towards him in a show of acknowledgement went no further to allow the boy his person space.

Jason's eyes were trained doggedly at the wall beside him. Sasuke just calmly waited for him to continue.

"My mother is a secretary for a governor of Illinois. One night she was called in to organize a sudden press conference for him to talk about a shooting that had happened in his area... "

Jason shifted on his feet, jaw clenching spasmodically. "In a rush she got one of the neighbors kids to babysit me and my sister while she went to work...his name was Ryan..."

Before he could continue Sasuke could see the whole thing evolve before him but he knew that if he said anything to interrupt him it would be detrimental.

"...He came over...at first he was cool.. we played some video games, had pizza, destroyed stuff...everything was fine until bath time..."

Sasuke's black eyes closed for a second. He didn't want to imagine what was coming next.

"...we got clean and got out. He put my sister to bed first... My sister needs help to get dressed so he did that...me, not so much... "

Sasuke tensed but still managed to look the boy straightforwardly.

"...when it came to me...He told me to take off my PJ's cause they were dirty and I'd have to change..." He paused, then the rest cane out in a rush. "... my mom came in while he was holding me down, his hand over my mouth to stop me screaming. I was naked. She tore him off me and called the police... All the time I was sitting in a corner crying..."

"Jas-"

The look he got then made Sasuke clamp his lips shut.

"I couldn't go to school for weeks..." He trailed off.

"His did you cope? " Sasuke eventually asked,".. I mean...did you see a shrink or something? "

A snort." Hell no. We don't believe in shrinks.. My family is Catholic. I went to church."

Sasuke tried to not show the budding anger that he was feeling. Here was a traumatized five year old boy and instead of being proactive and seeking medical help to get it out of his system they buried it and allowed it to fester.

"Jason..believe me when I tell you, he wasn't gay, he was just a fucking pedophile."

A broad hand raked through blond hair. "I know that...it's just..."

Feeling a measure of compassion for the guy Sasuke just smiled. "It's okay Jason. You don't have to explain anything to me..if you want me to stay out of your way I'll do it.. .just don't flake off again..."

"About that.. I kind of overreacted.. I don't really know how to deal with.."

"Gays." Sasuke interested. "The thing is Jason, we're not some kind of aliens or cannibal beings from the underworld...we're human, just like you."

A huff. "I know that...it's just..."

Sasuke shook his head. "You know what Jason, just take your time...work through your issues."  
He checked his watch. "I've got to be somewhere."

"Okay.. guess I'll see you...later."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, see you."

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. 11:36 a.m. Visitation Room...**_

Stepping in the room Sasuke paused. He had never seen Itachi look this uncomfortable in his life.

Even though his clothes were meticulous as usual, deep maroon sweater vest resting over a long sleeved coal shirt, black jeans on point and shined shoes without a single scuffle, his face showed a different story.

Tight lines were drawn at the corners of his mouth and his eyes looked saddened.

Slowly Sasuke drew up a seat in front of him and quietly looked at his older brother.

Itachi raised his left hand, the one that had his engagement ring on it, to brush a loose lock of hair back.

"Sasuke.." He started, reddish eyes darkened with regret. "Please believe me when I say this isn't something that I wanted you to know...ever."

Appreciating the older ones honesty Sasuke allowed some of the steel in his spine to release.

"Why Itachi? Do you think it will make my hatred for the man worse...news flash brother, it's already too late for that."

Itachi grimaced.

Reaching out Sasuke placed a hand over Itachi's s and softly said, "It's okay Nii-san... Just tell me. "

Itachi paused. "How you even got that info is a mystery to me but you know now and the only thing I can do is to tell you what I know of Shisui."

Sasuke leaned back to listen.

"It happened after I was born. I remember that I was about four years old when I heard our parents arguing. At that time father was doing a series of lectures over the country and he was absent frequently. It was just me, mother and a few of the staff at home.. One night I remember hearing mother screaming about a woman an.. Akari."

Sasuke nodded. It just confirmed what Madara had told him.

"She said that she was getting threats from her...that this woman was going to make her pay for not accepting Shisui as a legitimate Uchiha and that she was going to lose her husband one way or another..."

Sasuke took a moment to process what his older brother was saying. "Where is Shisui now?"

"That I don't know. I haven't heard anything from him or his mother. No contact at all."

Seconds passed.

"So," Sasuke concluded, "You mean to tell me that aside from the fact that father was a sub-psychotic asshole and a batterer he was a cheating bastard too?"

Itachi silently nodded.

Sasuke snorted, eyes trained out the window. "Perfect trifecta."

"Sasuke..."

"Don't worry about it Itachi." Sasuke ordered, eyes carefully mapping every detail of his brother before him. "How's... everything?"

"I take that to mean the wedding plans?"

"Yes, unless you want to tell me about the astounding level of sex you're having."

In answer Itachi just pushed the tips of two fingers into Sasuke's forehead. "You little menace."

Brushing the tease off they shifted to lighter subjects and started to talk.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys... Last Day of the Holiday. 7:39 p.m.**_

How he found himself in this position he couldn't fathom. Ryu had trapped him in a supply closet, his back pressed against a wooden shelf.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." Sasuke ordered.

Ryu leaned in, both arms bent inches away from the Uchiha's head. "No."

Sasuke pushed against the Namikaze's chest. "Move. Now."

Ryu pressed his body against Sasuke's, stared him in the eyes, leaned in and whispered. "No."

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke snarled.

Blue eyes pinned him. "You."

"Well you're shit out of luck asshole." Sasuke grated. "You are NEVER going to get me!"

Ryu ran the tip of his nose along Sasuke's pale and tense jaw, his voice coming out in a husky whisper. "I know...even though I may never have you, I still want to see you naked in my bed. I still want to fuck you through the headboard. I want to hear you scream my name.. I want to give you the most awesome orgasm in your life and I want to make slow, torturous love to you after...and even if I never get the chance, I still fucking want you... "

Ryu pulled back, expression slipping to serious. "... but right now isn't the time...I need your help."

Sasuke let out a laugh tinged with hysteria. "Why the fuck would I help you?"

Ryu held back the real reason why he wanted Sasuke to help him, the real reason of getting justice for his cousin, the boyfriend of his obsession, and he knew doing that was going to make him lose the one thing he'd wanted for a long time... but it was time to make the subtle tyranny of his father end.

Looking the Uchiha straight in the eyes. "To right an old wrong... And it's not your help really... It's your uncle's... I need his help to destroy my father."

* * *

A/N: Dum Dum Dum.. I guess none of y'all saw THAT coming didja?

Drafted Terms.

(1) 'Toda' : Jewish for 'Thank you.'

(2) ' Ohayou gozaimasu Oji-sama. O genki desu ka? Formal 'Good Morning Uncle. How are you."

AND AS USAUL REVIEW DAMMNIT! *KISSES*


	16. Blurred Lines

**Chapter 16: Blurred Lines**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto two thousand miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: Guys please note that Ryu said; ".. I need his help to destroy my father." Key word 'destroy', it's not equivalent to 'kill'...well mostly. Ryu might be messed up in the head but he's not so evil to actually perform fratricide. There is a plethora of ways to 'destroy' people other than taking their lives.**

 **... And Ttracee, that is quite a conspiracy theory about Kyuubi and Namikaze senior that you have there. I should know about conspiracy theories, the majority of my friends (and my parents) are ALL conspiracy theorists...all they watch is CNN. Smh.**

 **All translations are courtesy of Google translator. Spot any mistakes, please blame Google...**

 **I'm soooo sorry guys, I've wanted to post this like two days ago, all i can say is Murphy's friggin' Law.**

 **Beware... I'm totally twisting facts...**

 **Song : "Little White Lies." by One Direction.**

 _If this room was burning  
I wouldn't even notice  
'Cause you've been taking up my mind.  
With your little white lies, little white lies._

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Sasuke let out a laugh tinged with hysteria. "Why the fuck would I help you?"_

 _Ryu held back the real reason why he wanted Sasuke to help him, the real reason of getting justice for his cousin, the boyfriend of his obsession, and he knew doing that was going to make him lose the one thing he'd wanted for a long time... but it was time to make the subtle tyranny of his father end._

 _Looking the Uchiha straight in the eyes. "To right an old wrong... And it's not your help really... It's your uncle's... I need his help to destroy my father."_

* * *

 _Present.._.

Hokkaido Keys. Supply Closet. 6:39 p.m.

Sasuke froze.

He had to be hallucinating, right? There was no way in existence that what he thought he'd just heard was even half way correct.

Did Ryu, Namikaze Ryu, the golden boy of one of the most prodigious clans in Konohagakure, just say that he wanted to destroy his own father? His father; Arashi Namikaze. Know worldwide as the St. Namikaze?

"Are you on drugs?" Sasuke asked quietly eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Ryu pulled back a smidgen with a wry smile. "You'd think so, but no, I'm not."

Seeing the glimmer of sanity and conviction in the eyes before him Sasuke quickly ran over what Ryu was had just said and came to one solid conclusion.

"If you're not higher than the moon then you're fucking delusional to expect my uncle to help you. I've told you before, he would chew you up and spit you out like worthless trash." while thinking, 'why on earth would you want to destroy your own father?'

Steady eyes met his with a teasing glint. "You actually said, 'like cannon fodder'...and I know what you're thinking. My answer is, if you had been given the opportunity, wouldn't you have done the same thing? "

Even if it was a clear diversion of the issue, Sasuke had to admit that he did have a point. If Uchiha Fugaku was still on the face of the earth, there would be absolutely no question that Sasuke would have found some way to get him off it.

"My father was psychotic asshole." Sasuke patiently reminded him. "Yours is a modern day hero. Two extreme ends of two totally different spectrums. There is absolutely nothing connecting them."

Ryu then fully stepped back raking a hand through his hair in such a familiar frustrated move it made something in Sasuke gut clench.

"That's where you're slightly wrong...there is a connecting factor and it's maliciousness. It might not be on the same level but nevertheless it is. Remember when I told you that even if your father was despicable, mine was worse...it's just lately when I've come to know exactly how much he is...your father abused you but he didn't kill...and I think mine did."

Slightly confused Sasuke crossed his arms. "Who?"

"If I'm right...my uncle."

Sasuke, getting even more confused allowed his lids to slip halfway down his eyes to mask the emotion.

"Let me try get this straight... you think your father killed his own brother and that's the reason you now want to destroy him?"

' _That and some other things that you don't need to know about'_ Ryu thought to himself

"Destroy might be a strong word but, yes, that's the basis of it. " was Ryu's clarification.

"Why would your father kill his own kin?" Sasuke wondered.

"That's exactly why I need your uncle." the nineteen year old replied with a underlying tone of frustration. "I'm pretty sure that my uncle had done something to piss my father off and I have to know what he did. I know my father, he wouldn't have done that if my uncle hadn't done something threatening to the clan. He's that patriotic...patriotic enough to get rid of anything he deems detrimental, and trust me it doesn't exclude his own blood."

Ryu replied trying hard to not think of the myriad of threats his father had spat at him over the years threatening to disown him if he ever deviated from the clans principles.

Sasuke shifted. "Do you think he did it himself?"

Ryu had to hold back a laugh, instead he snorted. "Hell no. It would have to be a conspiracy and if he had conspired to kill my uncle, he wouldn't leave any evidence that could be traced back to him but I'm damn sure there has to be something that I can find.

Your uncle must have told you that the information in the underworld is like weeds, you think you've destroyed them but eventually they spring back up. If he contacted anyone in the mafia or any other source there has to be some record somewhere. "

A beat.

"So you want access to the grapevine." Sasuke deduced.

"Yes."

Sasuke twisted his head sideways to think, eyebrows contracting slightly, lips pressed tight.

"Suppose that you do get evidence that your father killed your uncle and you succeed in destroying your father by whichever way, how the hell is that going to help you? Isn't that going to put you in more trouble than before?"

Ryu backed up until his back met the other wall. "I'll risk it... and that destruction your talking about...well... it all depends on the information I get. Tit for tat. "

Pale lips pressed together even harder. "You want to match the crime to an equal punishment. Isn't that a little medieval? "

Then the unnerving blue eyes met his. Sasuke met them steadily trying hard to not show any telltale reaction.

"How much do you know of my family?"

Wait. What?

A shrug. "Just that you're one of the six founding clans in Kohona. Mine and the Hyuuga were second tier."

"The Namikaze family were a clan of elite assassins." Ryu calmly explained. "Even the estate we have now is built on a large battlefield. Bloodletting runs in our blood."

Holy. Fuck. Assassins.

What on earth had possessed Ryu to reveal what Sasuke was a thousand percent sure had to be a confidential clan secret?

With ingrained control Sasuke buried that tidbit of information in a recessed part of his mind and aside from a slight widening of his eyes didn't show any other reaction.

"So how did the 'philanthropic' part come in?" Sasuke inquired absurdly curious.

"My third grandfather. He decided that the family had to change in order to survive. He took all the clans accumulated money, blood money mind you, and invested in a line of cargo ships. It paid off. The profit it made was the impetus that caused every son after him to go onto economics and to present an acceptable face to the society ergo..."

Money and maliciousness; bad combination.

Absently Sasuke realize he was actually having a civilized conversation with his enemy...and it freaked him out.

"Whatever." He grunted, feeling greatly disturbed. "My advice, find another way to 'destroy' your father, because I'm pretty damn sure that my uncle will have absolutely nothing to do with you."

Ryu then pushed up and closed in on Sasuke once more, cerulean orbs under his blonde hair calm as fingertips reaching up with the intention to skim over Sasuke's cheek but Sasuke swiftly grabbed his hand and stopped it.

The energy in the room had taken a huge U-turn. Both had completely forgotten about Madara and Arashi and were focused on the intense tension that had resurged like a roaring beast; one trying to enhance it, the other striving to diffuse it.

"Didn't I tell you to never fucking dare touch me again. " Sasuke warned darkly.

Ryu flexed his fingers inches away from the milky skin he ached to claim, voice slipping to a sultry tone. "You say that now..."

Pushing Ryu's hand into his chest he glared. ".. And I can promise you, it'll stay that way."

* * *

 _ **Barnaul Airport. Altai Krai, Russia. 12:47 a.m.**_

Richard Makoko calmly hiked the strap of his traveling bag an inch higher on his shoulder while walking with the few other passengers through the white sterile corridor of the arrivals section of the Barnaul Airport.

Entering into the waiting area he twisted, intently searching for the blond head of Lars Alexandersson.

"Come on..." Richard groaned scanning through half empty room. The nine hour flight had solidly reminded the inspector of why he didn't do this much. Jet lag was going to be a bitch.

Currently the only thing the older man wanted was a cup of hot tea and a warm bed; both of which he could find with Lars. "Lars, where are you?"

"Bakom dig." (Behind you) He heard.

Pausing to breath in relief, he slowly turned to meet the green eyes of his old friend. "Hallå. Det var länge sedan. (Hello. Been a long time.)

Green eyes crinkled at the edges as he grasped Richard's hand in a strong grip just a to pull him into a half hug. " Samma här." (Same here).

"Well that's all the Swedish I know, " Richard stated,"so can we get back to normality please."

Lars nodded while pawning Richard's bag off him. "Sure but mind tell me why I got a sudden call in the middle of the night and an request slash order for me to meet you at the airport?"

Walking outside Richard immediately stopped as the frigid air assaulted him. Even bundled under a thick lined wool coat he still felt old jacks spindly freezing fingers worming their way under the cloth.

Resuming walking he exhaled a breath that immediately crystallized into frost.

"Damn that's cold." Turning to his friend with an deeply apologetic expression he said. "I'm sorry about that, Lars. I needed a place to stay and you were the only one that I could think of who wouldn't curse me to hell and back for disturbing them in the witching hour. The thing is that I'm working on a case and the breadcrumbs have led me here. The army base, specifically."

Unlocking his burnt gold SUV Lars placed the bag in the back seat and motioned for the older man to get in the front.

"Aleysk?" He was asked while the other man backed the car out." Why?"

Before answering Richard took a second to gaze out into the cold Russian night. Even though they were moving quickly he managed to glimpse a part of the Demidovsky Pillar, the huge modern obelisk centered in Demidov Square. It wasn't snowing but on every structure and the few trees they passed they were all coated with thick hoarfrost.

Turning back he didn't have any qualms spilling to Lars because he knew the man would never betray him.

"A couple weeks ago a CIA agent contacted me and asked me to dig up some background information on a person who he thinks is related to him... one thing led to another and... ."

Lars smiled while turning a corner. "Let me guess, doing that you opened up a can of worms."

A grunt. "A better phrase would be 'a nest of pythons'."

The car took the highway. Richard then allowed his eyes to skim over the unique architecture of the city's byzantine styled arched domes.

"Have you made an appointment with any intel officer at the base?" Lars asked while turning into a street that clearly led to a suburban area.

"As a matter of fact, yes. A Captain Anton Petrov. Tomorrow.."He snorted to himself "... today at noon."

After a few minutes they pulled up to low brownstone. "Well I guess you need to rest then... but not before you taste my signature Mors.(1)"

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya campus. Outside Mess Hall. 7:08 a.m**_.

"Dude." Kiba exhaled in relief upon seeing the Uzumaki for the first time in three days, "You look like you've been through hell."

Naruto slowly put his duffel bag on the nearest surface and gingerly sat beside it with a groan. "Tell me about it."

Kiba took a few seconds to really look at his friend. Strangely, even though the blond looked like death warmed over, the steady glint in his eyes shouted commitment.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"I'm sticking with it." Naruto pronounced seriously. "It's just...me."

Hazel eyes squinted. "Wha'... What'd you mean... It's just you?"

A shrug. "Yea, it's like it was just wait-"

"Naruto!" TenTen shouted, bursting through the mess hall's doors and started to run full tilt towards them.

Pairs of blue and hazel eyes apprehensively watched the girl sprint forward.

"T-they f-f-found..." She gasped after skidding to a halt beside the two.

Naruto stood up to grab her. "Found what?"

Bracing a stabilizing hand on Naruto's shoulder she while gesturing behind her managed to say. "T-they found out who poisoned you."

An elated expression immediately sprung on Kiba's face but was quickly dampened by the grim one on Naruto's.

"How?" Naruto asked."I know damn well that I didn't report it."

The girl shook her head. "That's the thing, you didn't report it but the hospital did. Remember that you had to tell the doctors what happened before you passed out..."

Naruto nodded.

"... Well Alpha Omega took that and knowing that you were poisoned with ketamine they conducted an independent investigation and found out who did it."

Naruto looked over TenTen's shoulder to see two armed men holding a deathly pale Sora in an arm lock and marching with him into the administration building.

"It seemed like he even got one of the kitchen boys into it too, something about blackmail." She finished.

"That's freakin' awesome! " Kiba crowed basically bouncing in the balls of his feet in delight.

"Naruto?" TenTen quietly asked not quite sharing in Kiba's glee.

It took a few seconds for Naruto to snap out of it. "Yeah, what? "

"... Are you okay?" the Higushi asked.

Looking back at the now empty courtyard Naruto half shrugged. "I guess, yea."

Internally frowning TenTen sincerely doubted those words.

* * *

 _ **Alesk Military Base, Altai Krai, Russia. 2:47 p.m.**_

If Richard had thought cutting through the red tape in his own country Japan was difficult, the one in Russia was unimaginably worse.

Upon arrival hours ago he had been told that the person he'd been in contact with, a Captain Anton Petrov, was absent, that all records of his correspondence with the man could not be found and that he had to start the inquiry process over again.

Grimly he decided to go through it all over again but every level presented some kind of obstacle; either a stack of forms he had to fill out in triplicate or a halting dialogue with officers who were completely ignorant about why he was even there.

The hours seemed to drag by immensely slowly as Richard patiently waded through levels of inane bureaucracy.

After talking to the sixth officer it seemed like if he took one inch forward he was thrown ten miles back and it was getting frustrating.

Looking bleakly up from the plastic chair he was sitting on and nursing a cup of hot tea he waited for officer something-or-other to come back with some kind of response from the higher ups, he wondered why he was still doing this.

 _'Because some people still need justice_.' he reminded himself.

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya campus. Outside Administration Building. 3:00 p.m._**

"Uzumaki Naruto? "

Immediately his left leg stopped nervously bouncing as he looked up at the person calling his name.

Ten minutes ago he was pulled from classes (the whole day of which he hadn't even tried to pay attention to) and had been directed to go wait at the administration office.

"Yes." He answered while standing up.

"I'm Iwashi Tatami, the presiding security officer. You should know that the tribunal is going to start in twenty minutes or so."

A blond head cocked to the side. "Tribunal? "

"Our parody of a court martial trial." came the clarification.

A tan forehead furrowed. "A what? "

Seeing that the young man before him was ignorant of the procedures the military uses to discipline it's delinquents, Iwashi started to explain.

"In most militaries there is an internal disciplinary system called a court martial. It's basically like a normal civilian court trial but the army version consists of a military judge, prosecutor, defense counsel, and a minimum of three officers sitting as a panel of court members or jury. There are some special occasions where the accused may request a court composed of at least one-third enlisted personnel.

The charges could range from a misdemeanor all the way up to a felony and if found guilty the punishment spans from fines to confinement, community service, honorable or dishonorable discharge and if an extreme event it may get to death."

Naruto blanched and swallowed hard.

" - but that's for the military itself though-"

He breathed. "-in here, even though trying to prepare our cadets for the real thing, this is still a school so we've modified the trial to an assessment by three senior officials and substituted expulsion for death."

"Oh... Okay... And what's going on happen?" Naruto asked almost silently.

"Well," the other said, "If the triple 'H's' find Sora guilty he's going to be expelled and probably banned for life."

"Triple H's?" Naruto asked trying to ignore the word 'expelled'.

A grim smile. "The three senior overseers ; Hagoromu Otsutsuki, Hayama Shirakumo and Homura Mitokado. They're going to call on you and you're going to have to retell your statement that you gave to the doctors to them. The evidence will be presented and then they will deliver their verdict. "

Blue eyes flashed quickly up at the closed door a couple feet away."And it all depends on what I tell them, right?"

"Mostly." Iwashi replied, "But understand that evidence stands for itself too. Regardless of your testimony, Sora is going to be punished, its just depends on the level."

"Expulsion though ... Isn't that a little...harsh? " Naruto wondered.

Iwashi secretly marveled at the teen before him. It was clear as daylight that the boy didn't want anything that bad to happen to the person who, ironically, had attempted to kill him and by other accounts, mostly rumors, more than just once.

"Maybe... It's hard though, Sora didn't have much when he came here. He once told me that his only option to make something of himself is to get into the military. His family isn't...exactly supportive. "

"Why? " Naruto inquired, brows furrowed." What happened? "

His questions was met with a similar look but his question was answered.

"From what he told me a couple years ago his father abandoned him and his mother when he was young and they had to rely on their cousins for everything. Sora had to juggle through school and odd jobs when he was a kid and it was only because of some old man in his town that he helped why he got accepted here. The old man died and gave Sora a good amount of money to get in."

After a sigh the guard continued. "I don't know why he chose to do this. I suppose he'd changed along the way. "

Iwashi checked his watch. "Nevertheless, I'll be back when they need you. Just stay strong and focused okay. It'll be over soon as possible."

Naruto sat back down and whispered to himself, "...strong."

 ** _Backflash. 4:10 am. Two Days Ago. Mountain Temple. The Riv_** er.

 _'Don't get hypothermic on me.'_  
 _The words Sasuke had whispered in his trembling ear, huddled again him on the survival exercise in the Iwagakure forest, slipped through his mind while feeling the biting cold of the water._

 _'A little late for that S'uke.' Naruto had thought while breathing deeply through his nose. He'd been submerged in the icy depths for less than ten seconds and he was internally screaming to get out but he forced himself to stay._

 _Looking up at the gibbous moon in the star dotted dark night sky above him, he reminded himself of why he was he was putting himself through this._

 _The image of a dark headed, pale skinned individual flashed before him. His eyes closed and behind his lids a images of Sasuke at his best sprung up. Sasuke flushing with pride after he'd tricked Orochimaru into voicing his own destruction. Sasuke furious after Ibiki accused his family of treason, and then Sasuke fragile, laying on the bed Kakashi had given him after his breakdown upon seeing his dead parents pictures._

"Baby.." He murmured.

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

He looked up at Iwashi holding the door open for him. "We're ready for you."

Naruto stepped in to see a lone steel table in the middle of the room with three men seated behind it.

All three were dressed in formal army uniforms with insignias on their lapels denoting their ranks. A cursory glance over the badges made Naruto realized that all three were Admiral Chiefs.

Stepping once more into the cold room Naruto barely glanced at a pale faced Sora.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the gray haired one in the middle said.

Standing stiffly he said, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. I'm Admiral Hagoromu Otsutsuki. Before I ask you to recall to this assembly the events of October eighteenth, do you know Sora Huzuki? "

Swiftly glancing at a pale Sora he turned back to the three and said. "Yes Sir.. I met him on my first day here... It was some time after our mountain climb."

"Have you had any other interactions with Mr. Huzuki? "

" Yes Sir. He once asked me to join his ummm, " Naruto said."...club, I think?"

"Any other interactions?" Hagoromu asked.

Naruto shot another quick look over to Sora just as the main proctor slipped in. "...we've come to the understanding that Mr. Huzuki dumped you in a mine."

Naruto faked a laugh. "I'm sorry Sir, you must have misunderstood. That only happened after Sora asked me about my fitness because I bragged about it a lot. He just was testing me."

The look he then got was slightly disbelieving.

"Are you sure it was consensual?"

"Yes Sir. I am." Naruto solidly stated.

Another doubtful look was shared among them. Believing that Sora and he had amicable interactions before Naruto knew that the three were now wondering why Sora had poisoned him.

And he gave them one.

"It was only after that we got into.." He shrugged. "...we just didn't like each other much after that."

"Why Mr. Uzumaki?"

"A difference of opinion." Naruto said in a flat tone that didn't allow for additional prying.

The Admiral seemed to catch the hint and quickly moved on. "Okay then, could you now tell us what happened on October eighteenth."

Naruto nodded "Sure.. About noon or so, break time, me and my cousin Uzumaki Karin to the library to...do some research... after that I went to the mess hall to get a bottle water to carry with me after my personal training session..."

He paused to think, head tilting to the left side. "... Come to think of it, the person who gave me the bottle acted very shif- suspicious, but I really didn't think too much about it. I didn't drink it at that time but had it with me through classes."

He shifted trying hard to not quail under the assessing eyes trained on him.

"A..after academic lab I went to talk to an old Sensei I knew from Syria, Asuma-sensei. We talked then I went to S-Block. It was then that I drank the water and fell as- drifted off."

He shifted again. "I only came too after Daya...umm Ms. Da'Vid woke me up. We got into a...slight argument and I think it was then when I passed out.. I woke up in Med Bay the next day. "

All though his testimony, through the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Sora getting paler with every sentence.

The middle one nodded. "Thank you Mr. Uzumaki. You may step down."

Stepping back Naruto added. ".. If it's alright with you...or everyone... can I stay?"

The grey hatred man who had just talked to him looked confused for a moment. "Why Mr. Uzumaki? The rest is just going be the presentation of evidence and our judgment."

Trying to conjure what Sasuke would have said in a situation like this he hazarded; "Isn't it my right to see what's going to happen to the one that hurt me?"

"Actually it is, " the one on left said facing the middle overseer. " He has a point Hagoromu."

The elder one then agreed. "I'll allow it Hayama. Mr. Uzumaki, you may be seated, just be quiet through the rest of the proceedings. "

Turning to the pale Sora he said. "Mr. Huzuki, you are formally charged with soliciting to commit murder and conspiracy of murder. Evidence brought by - "

"Soliciting?" Sora asked in a half strangled voice.

Stern eyes net Sora. "Be aware that the very act of coercing Kosuke Maruboshi , the kitchen aide, into giving Mr. Uzumaki the bottle of doctored water is equivalent to paying for a hired execution."

Sora went silent.

Then one named Hayama started. "The evidence brought against you is forensic proof of your fingerprints on the water bottle itself and a chemical match with the ketamine drug found in your room."

With every passing word Naruto took care to map Sora's reaction. Halfway through the recitation the older cadet seemed to resign himself to the inevitable fate and, with his jaw square, looked straight at the judges.

Naruto watched as the three exchanged slips of paper between them and after five tense minutes the middle one nodded and then spoke up.

Sora Huzuki, by the testimony presented by Mr. Uzumaki and the evidence found in your possession, it is the decision of this council that you are to be formally expel-"

"Is that really necessary? " Naruto blurted from his place in the room. "I mean, do you really have to expel him?"

Hagoromu Otsutsuki, the one who had spoken looked at him, silvery brows furrowed. "Mr. Uzumaki, what are you doing... are you trying to be in contempt or are you recanting your statement?"

Wait. Didn't he know something about that? Didn't 'recant' meant taking back his statement?

"If the last one means Sora will get another chance to stay here then yes."

Naruto didn't turn when he heard the a half strangled gasp from Sora.

"Does it? " he pressed facing the three men before him.

Hayama Shirakumo looked at the cadet before him. "It could be but son, you do know that this was an attempt on your life."

Naruto strangled an urge to laugh. "Sir, no disrespect but attempts for my life have been made since the day I was born. It's not new to me."

Then Homura Mitokado spoke up."If you do formally recant your statement it is formally inadmissible to this trail. The decision to expel Mr. Huzuki was based on your testimony and without it he will be allowed to continue here but the other charges do stand."

"You mean about getting the drug? "

"And placing it in your water, yes."

A contemplative look. "Beside those, does that mean he gets punished but stays here?" Naruto pressed.

A faint impressed smile crossed Homura Mitokado's face. "It means he gets suspended for two weeks, confined to his room and community service for the rest of the semester."

Naruto relaxed. "That's... I can live with that."

"Mr. Uzumaki." Hayama said. "Are you explicitly sure that you want to recant your statement? Bearing in mind that this is viewed as a capital crime."

"I've once been convicted of a capital crime." Naruto explained. "In that state it seems like everything else is hopeless. Your future kind of disappears before you. I would wish that on my worst enemy."

"So you are formally recanting your statement."

"Yeah- I mean yes, Sir." Naruto added.

The three shared a look between them until Hagoromu Otsutsuki nodded and then spoke up, fingers steepled before him. "Then we have to reconsider... ."

He looked at the other two and by some kind of telepathic conversation the leader nodded then faced them.

"... Mr. Huzuki. Upon recantation of Mr. Uzumaki's statement, it is our unanimous decision to sentence you to a fourteen day suspension. You will be confined to your room and upon release you are ordered to perform community service with the Red Cross arm in the nearby town each weekend until the end of this semester."

"Mr. Huzuki, be warned this is not a pardon for you to continue any other activities like this one. If there is any indication of another act similar to this, regardless of the subject, you will be expelled without hesitation. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Sora said in a hoarse but strong voice.

"And Mr. Uzumaki, please notify us immediately if you experience any other problems like this, by Mr. Huzuki or anyone else. Do the both of you understand? "

" Yes Sir!"

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. Outside the Administration Building_**.

"Why did you do that?" Sora, shocked to his core, couldn't even solidly face Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto. The one who he had planned to destroy who, in an ironic turn of events, was the one to save his ass by removing the underlying reason that upheld the charge.

" Why did you...even after all the things I did to mess you up. I still can't under- shouldn't you have wanted me dumped in the worst prison on the planet?"

Naruto faced him with a steady look. "Don't judge the book by its cover."

"But still, " Sora pressed half frantic." Why? "

"Because I believe that everyone needs another chance to do right... I should know, I was given one and it gave me something that I hadn't thought could ever happen to me. ."

Sora's head twisted to stare at the wall beside him and grimaced. The amount of shame, embarrassment and crippling guilt that then engulfed him was enormous.

"You don't know how many second chances I've had that I've fucked up."

"Well do your best to not screw this one up... " Naruto said walking away and casually threw over his shoulder, "...and seriously dude, ditch the cocaine."

…

Alysk, Military Base. Altai Krai, Russia. 4:55 p.m.

"Neit." Petty Officer Oliver Stratton said, "It's not procedure to allow unauthorized pers-"

Richard was getting seriously irritated, the level of sheer incompetence was steadily getting on his nerves.

"They're records for fallen officers Officer. If I'm correct, by association with the American military, they are a matter of public record."

A frown. "But still, you'd have to be a family member t-"

"For god's sake!" Richard half swore. "It's been over ten years! I'm sure whatever limits you have on the information I need has to be expired by now."

"Sir, I'm just quoting the correct procedure to access these records. You have to file a request form and wait at least twelve days for it to be proce-"

"Enough Officer Stratton." an older officer walked in. "I'll take it from here. You're relieved."

Turning to face the approaching man Richard's eyes met with the steel gray eyes before his." And who are you? "

" Admiral, Chief of Naval Operations, Nathaniel Franz." was the curt reply.

"My apologies Mr. Makoko. I've just been appraised of your presence. I'm equally sorry to tell you that you have to come back tomorrow when I, personally will answer all questions you have."

Richard blinked. "And you're sure?"

"Absolutely. Again my apologies. If I had known that you were here from this morning I'd have attended to you personally but unfortunately it's about the office's closing time. You must be tired and I think it would be best to start a fresh tomorrow."

Exhausted Richard stood up. "Just make sure I can get all what I need tomorrow.. I don't have much time in your country."

"You will have it." was the assurance.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. 5:55 p.m. Boys Common Room**_

Sasuke quickly shifted his legs out of the way as Bryce plunked himself into the very chair where the Uchiha's throbbing feet had been resting after a particular hard tactical foot march.

"Bullocks." Bryce griped, head lolling back, eyes closed.

Smashing the urge to caustically tell Bryce to find someone else to complain to because he was really not in the mood to deal with other people's problems; right now he had enough of his own.

Case in point, all through the day he'd been comparing the pro's and cons of actually talking to Madara about Ryu's problem. Besides the issue of even contacting the man what was he going to say?

A 'hello uncle, remember that Namikaze we were talking about...how do you feel about helping him to destroy his father?' was the most inane thing Sasuke could ever conjure.

Yes he was preoccupied but trying to employ the thing called empathy Sasuke dutifully asked.

"Mind telling me why you're looking like there's no more haggis in Europe?"

A brown eye opened halfway with a contemptuous look. "Stop being an arse and by the way, haggis is fucking disgusting."

"Then what's making you skulking around like someone just killed your cat? "

A sigh. "Just got an email from my girl. For the past couple days, you know over the holiday, I've been emailing Sascha, hadn't gotten any reply until today. I was expecting something like she went to visit her mother, who absolutely despises my fucking guts by the way, but she spinned some tale about she's been bar hopping."

Black brows furrowed."Sounds like she had fun... what's the problem?"

Bryce looked at him with a total disbelieving stare, then he shook his head. "The problem is the underlying meaning. 'Bar hopping' in woman speak, actually means that she and her girlfriends most likely went club binging, got drunk, hit up the whole downtown strip as well as a couple of other dude's apartments ."

Sasuke sat up, frowning. "You think she had sex with other guys?"

Bryce rolled his shoulders and shook his head. "No. She wouldn't do that..." an uncertainty look crossed his face. "...well I hope so. My issue is why didn't she just come clean? Even if she had ended up strung out she could've told me. Why do women think we can't see through their little white lies? "

"And you wonder why I prefer men." Sasuke murmured to himself, leaning back about to relax.

A snort paired with a mocking look. "You cannot tell me that you haven't gotten anything like this from any of your boys..I won't believe it."

Then he remembered the situation with Neji and he had acknowledge that cheating really went across the board. His answer then was a disgruntled grunt.

A shrewd look. "So you know what I'm talking about."

"Do I have to spell it out?" Sasuke scowled.

"No. You don't. The only thing that I wanted was for you to see where I was coming from."

"Well, you've got it." came the affirmation. "Just be glad that she isn't cheating on you."

Bryce opened his mouth to say, something that Sasuke could, by premonition, precisely predict was something in the line of 'some bloke stiffed you, right' but then the English teen apparently thought better of it.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Uchiha!

Sasuke refrained from cursing a blue streak. Twisting his head he turned to the aide calling him and snapped. "What?"

"Visitor for you, a Hatake Kakashi."

Now that was an unexpected surprise. Sasuke close his eyes and breathed. Hearing that Kakashi was here strangely made the accumulated crippling tension in his body start to peter out.

Opening calmer eyes he replied steadily. "Okay. I'm coming."

Getting up he glanced at the Brit before him and nodded. "Bryce, I've got to go..."

"Yeah, sure."

...

It was just by chance how, walking towards the visiting room, Sasuke glanced in an empty room to see Shikamaru staring, transfixed, at his cell's laptop screen before him.

Pausing to take a closer look Sasuke had to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Why was Shikamaru staring at live feed of Temari Sabaku?

Gaara's blonde older sister, standing behind a podium across from a older man, seemed to be on a erudite rampage.

On closer observation Sasuke realized it was a debate match and the daughter of the senator was systematically slaying her opponent.

"-hre is absolutely no leeway in the bylaws to allow for anything you are even suggesting congressman."

The word 'congressman' wasn't said like an insult but there was a clear undertone of contempt like she was doubting his competence.

"Proposition eighty-five specifically states that nonprofit organizatio-"

Sasuke then took a look at the genius's face and had to smother a grin. Shikamaru was moon-eyed. Chuckling to himself Sasuke walked off. "Well, he's in love."

…

Pushing the door of the visiting room open Sasuke hadn't been afforded even a split second to appraise Kakashi before the man was up in his face.

"There's my favorite reformed pyromaniac." Kakashi teased wiggling his lone visible eyebrow.

His lanky six foot frame disguised by his customary slouch with a huge purple scarf wound around the lower half of his face. "Glad to see you in one piece and you know... not drawn and quartered. And by the way, you smell like roadkill. "

Black eyes rolled while bracing his hip on a desk's edge, arms gently crossed against his black clad chest. "Nice to see you too, scarecrow." came Sasuke's cheeky refrain. "How's the chase?"

Removing the scarf from his face the silver haired man's shrewd eyes ran over the teen before him in an assessing look. "If you're asking about Iruka, he's fine... but what's bugging you gaki?"

Internally Sasuke cursed. He'd should have known that Kakashi would see through him like cellophane.

"Nothing. You're imagining things." Sasuke retorted imitating a detached attitude. " And for your information you happened to drop by after an intensive exercise regimen so be grateful that I'm even talking to you."

He paused for a second. "So you finally got Iruka to play house, huh. Please tell me you didn't kidnap him and torture him until he gave up the ghost."

"Like I would have to." the psychotherapist replied smirking. "He came to me free and willingly ..I guess my raw sexual magnetism did all the work for me. "

"Suuurree..." the young Uchiha drawled, "After what...nearly a decade of trying..."

Looking up under his bangs Sasuke managed a small sincere smile. "It's good to see you though ..."

Two fingertips went up to massage at his forehead. He'd been thinking about doing this for a while but it seemed like fate had taken that decision out of his hands.

"... Kakashi... look... I know we didn't really have the time to hash everything out the last time we met...you know about me breaking into your office, stealing one of your recorders, leading you on a merry-go-round chase, even giving you reasons to wonder about my sanity ...but believe me... I never intended to put you through that... I'm so-"

"Mah..." the Hatake said waving his impeding apology off. "You might have more issues than a bipolar schizophrenic but it all worked out for the best, didn't it?"

Ignoring the redundancy, Sasuke shrugged. "You're right, I guess."

Kakashi held up his hand to his face to inspect his nails and nonchalantly said. "Now, tell me, what's really bothering you."

"It's n-"

A loud jovial laugh cut through the air; at that moment Sasuke glanced out the window and swiftly twisted his head back towards Kakashi but not so quickly that the silver haired man couldn't follow.

What the older man saw then made the whole thing coalesce before him.

"Holy sh-" Kakashi whispered, his silvery-blue eyes shooting back to the tense Uchiha before him. "That's it, isn't it...He looks like-"

"Don't." Sasuke warned darkly, turning away from the look of pity he knew was directed at him and, face still trained on the wall, in a small voice whispered. "... Just don't."

Head still turned away he felt a hand settle on his tense shoulder. It took everything in him to not brush the touch off.

"Sasuke.. " Kakashi said in a soothing but strict tone."Look at me..."

Meeting the older ones eyes with his Sasuke took in the soft understanding gaze of his father's star student. "I should know this would bother you. Having Naruto so far away is ripping you one, isn't it... but Sasuke, you're strong. I'm not even going to try say ignore it...him... because that's clearly impossible. Just don't let it frazzle you out."

"It hasn't Kakashi," Sasuke told him , stone faced while internally repulsed at the lie. "I can deal with this."

'Yeah, right.' Kakashi thought, 'tell that to someone who can't read you like a book.'

"So." the silver haired shrink said removing his hand and nodding to the window. "What's his name anyway?"

"Why? " Sasuke shot back." So you can hypnotize his grandmother to spill her dirty little secrets? "

A seemingly unaffected shrug." Hell no Uchiha. I'm not a gerontophile.(2) I'm just curious. Not everyone has some kind of nefarious plot up their sleeves."

Sasuke snorted and braced himself for Kakashi's reaction. "Ryu Namikaze... ."

And react Kakashi did.

His jaw dropped an inch just as his eyes popped. Then Sasuke went in for the kill. "...and he's my sempai here."

It was at that point Kakashi regrouped. " A Namikaze in here...wow. And he's your big brother to boot. No wonder you're strung up like a lightbulb."

Sasuke bristled. "I'm not!"

"Stop fooling yourself Sasuke. Admit it. " Kakashi counseled." If in my day job I had some who looked like Iruka twenty-four seven I'd be on the edge too."

"Can we not talk about this? " Sasuke propositioned half desperately.

Empathizing with the younger man's need for immediate diversion Kakashi gave in. "Sure. What else has been getting on your nerves?"

Sasuke silently reached under his collar and pulled out of the iron key Madara had given him."Great uncle dearest gave me this and a one-of-a-kind trip into my family's history."

Seeing the somber mood Sasuke had slipped in Kakashi pulled up a chair and gestured for the Uchiha to join him.

"Go back to the beginning." Kakashi said. "Start from there."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Open Saturday. Library 10:15 p.m**_

Sasuke finished wrapping up his laptops power cord after a lengthy talk with Naruto. They had just spent the last couple of hours filling each other in on what they'd done over the free period.

When he had heard about the training breakup with Daya Sasuke honestly had some mixed feelings.

To be brutally truthful a part of him was kind of glad that Naruto and Daya weren't that tight as before but then another part of him felt a guilty twinge that maybe, just maybe, he was the cause of the split.

Though Naruto hadn't gone into specific details and just told him that after the split he had found another way to train at a Buddhist temple in the area.

Accepting the straightforward admission Sasuke still had a suspicion that there were some other things that Naruto hadn't told him. There was something that Naruto was holding back.

But he wasn't going to confront Naruto about it because he was doing the same thing.

He knew that little white lies could come back to bite back but did omissions fall in the same category?

While half listening to the animated descriptions of the monk, his son, the temple and the exercises Naruto was doing, Sasuke had struggled with the Madara problem, debating with himself whether or not to finally tell Naruto about his grandparent but then, circling back to the same decision he'd made weeks ago, he decided to not.

The less people that knew about Madara the safer they would be. Sometimes ignorance was truly bliss.

Currently the only person who intimately knew about him and the octogenarian was Kakashi and for the time being he intended it to stay that way. Kakashi could take care of himself, other innocents couldn't.

Speaking of the psychotherapist, he'd completed omitted Kakashi's visit and instead just detailed Itachi's one describing it as a irritating check-in by an overprotective sibling. The other sibling, Shisui, was not even thought of.

Sometime during the conversation Naruto had even proposed mutual masturbation but Sasuke had staunchly shot that suggestion down declaring that there was no way in hell he was going to jack off in a library.

Naruto had almost ruptured a lung laughing until Sasuke realized that the blond had been baiting him.

"Bastard." He had snorted.

Tucking the now cold machine into the crook of his elbow he walked out of the empty library towards the dorm room.

Passing the gym Sasuke stopped for a moment. Why were the lights in the room on? Stepping up to the bay window Sasuke froze completely and by reflex doubled his grasp on the laptop just as his pulse skyrocketed.

Inside, under the lights that traitorously defined every aspect before him Sasuke's eyes traced over the sweat soaked bare back of Ryu gripping a bo staff and panting.

It seemed like there was no power on earth that could make Sasuke tear his eyes away from the body barely ten feet away. He numbly watched as the golden head arched back to allow the corded neck muscles to stretch.

Against the warnings his rational mind were screaming at him to move, his feet weren't listening. Sasuke's eyes involuntarily dipped down, following a lone bead of sweat slowly making its way down his spine, even skimming over the low riding blue sweatpants he was wearing.

Ryu then turned and something in Sasuke's mind went static. This was too much, way too fast.

Same build, same muscle tone, same tan skin, same smooth movements.

Then his survival drive kicked in; Sasuke gasped and forced himself to move, staggering back with frantic steps hastened towards the dorm room.

Through a haze of panic he dumped the laptop on the nearest flat surface and not even taking time out to kick off his shoes he scooted to the head of the bed against the wall, dragged his knees up to his chin and buried his head in his arms knowing that he was hyperventilating.

Blind to everything around him he didn't realize that his cell mates, especially Haku, were staring at him with extremely concerned looks.

Bryce immediately found himself against Haku's bed and nodded to the trembling Uchiha.

"Do you know what's u-"

"No." Haku replied, gentle eyes mapping the pale figure on the bed. "But I'll find out."

* * *

 ** _Office of Admiral, Chief of Naval Operations, Nathaniel Franz. Alysk, Altai Krai, Naval base. 9:05 a.m._**

"Please, sit." Admiral Nathaniel gestured to one of the padded seats in the room. "May I offer you something... anything to drink perhaps?"

Waving the offer off a still slightly miffed Richard sat. "No thank you. What I really need from you is information."

The head officer settled himself on the other side of the desk. "Yes, about that. If it has anything to do with this base I'm pretty sure that I can help you. What's exactly do you want to know?"

Inspector Makoko frowned slightly. The man before him looked very young; thick light brown hair, steel grey eyes and not much of a weathered face ; it would be extremely odd if he knew about events that had occurred over two decades ago but, it was worth a shot.

"I'm seeking details about a MCC Officer Uzumaki Kushina, who was stationed here about twenty years ago."

Nathaniel's eyes cleared as a small smile quirked at his lips. "Well, I know that I can help you with that."

"Really?" came the skeptic reply. "You don't look more than thirty so how are you going to know anything about this?"

"First of all, I'd like to take your first statement as a compliment, because I'm over forty years old, forty-seven actually. And secondly, I personally knew Officer Uzumaki. I was her immediate commanding officer when she was posted here."

Well that was a solid slap in the face.

"Oh." Richard regrouped, while pulling out his notepad ."My apologies... Could you just tell me about her. Details about her family, friends, colleagues, anything you can remember really."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I should probably tell you that her official file had been destroyed so there are no documented information about her now that you can find, but I'll tell you as much as I can, strictly off the record though."

Richard nodded, pen poised to jot out notes.

Seeing a confirmation the man started to talk.

"Officer Uzumaki was a brilliant nuclear weapons officer. She knew the system in and out and procedures like the back of her hand. She could make important decision quickly and stuck to them. Sometimes, watching her operate, seeing her laser focus, I thought that her work was her life. She was so dedicated that she shot up in the ranks like a torpedo. No one could guess that she moved from ensign to lieutenant in under three years."

So she was work orientated.

"Do you remember any details about her family? "

A frown."Not really. She didn't talk much about her family, only once I remember her saying that her guardian had told her that her birth father had to give her up for adoption because he was terminally ill and that she had an older brother she didn't know about."

Richard cleared his throat. "How about relationships, romantic or other?"

A wry smile. "Contrary to her outgoing personality, Kushina didn't have that much close friends, and even less romantic relationships. She would date someone for about three months or so and then return to being single. That was until, according to her, her "prince charming" showed up on her doorstep."

"I'm taking that to mean Mr. Namikaze."

"Yes, him... And I still don't know why he and her former boyfriend got into that fight."

Wait. "Former boyfriend?"

"Oh you don't know.." Nathaniel said. "Before she got engaged, she was involved with an officer here... Chief Petty Officer Kyuubi Avilov and Ms. Uzumaki were a couple."

...

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaannnddd the knots continue to unravel or get tighter. .. Honestly I don't know which. So not repentant...**

 **And I really didn't check the times between Russian and Japan sooooo**

 **Challenge.. you know if y'all wanna..**

 **1- Why do you think Madara wants to meet Naruto?** **  
2- If the Namikazes were assassins guess what the Uzumakis were.**

 **(1) Mors. This is a sweet juice-like traditional drink made from fermented bilberries/foxberries, a Russian regional berry that has a taste slightly resembling cranberries. Sometimes it is also made from cranberries. It's thicker than a normal juice and sometimes has a mild alcohol content.**

 **(2) Gerontophilia is the sexual preferencefor the elderly. A person with such a sexual preference is a gerontophile. The word gerontophilia was coined in 1901 by Richard von Krafft-Ebing. It derives from Greek: geron, meaning "old man or woman" and philie, meaning "lo** ve"

 **And for all 'Shades' readers. I've been having some writers block with that one. I'll work it out...eventually.**

 **AND AS USUAL REVIEW DAMNIT!**

 **AND I SWEAR TWO MORE CHAP BEFORE THEY REUNITE.**


	17. Standing Strong pt1

**Chapter 17: Standing Strong**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: Awwwwwww guys! The reviews I'm getting for this story make me just speechless. I can't thank all of you enough...**

 **2) I did say that there are two more chapters before they reunite...but what I probably didn't say was how long they will be... Brace yourselves for two long a** chapters. I have to split them because I don't want to break your phones or you know...your eye muscles... ;-)**

 **2) I admit that I've done some research on aspects in this chapter but I'm not completely sure that everything is exactly on point, so please don't hesitate to correct me.. I don't bruise easily...**

 **3) One more thing; WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU GUYS AND RYU?! O_o? Like seriously!? Here I am, trying to make this guy the most despicable, boyfriend usurping, couple decimating, snake-in-the-garden, destructive temptation on the planet, (like white chocolate mixed with crack cocaine or something) and the majority of you guys LOVE him. Like seriously? WTH? O_o. I'm absolutely confused..but I'm just waiting for the reactions for this one...**

 **Remember that this is ONE chapter: uno, ichi, une, odin, eins.. capiche...**

 **Song : 'Don't Let Me Down' by The Chainsmokers ft Daya. *ironic huh.**

...

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Sunday Morning Dorm Room. During Breakfast Time. 8:38 a.m.**_

Haku patiently waited till the dorm was empty and walked up to Sasuke, who after cali, had just taken a shower and parked himself on his bed, laptop on his folded legs and sat staring at the screen.

Quietly sitting on the edge of the Uchiha's bunk Haku stayed still until Sasuke's black eyes flicked up at him in a silent acknowledgement of his presence.

After another few minutes Haku softly spoke. "Mind telling me what happened last night?"

Sasuke's tense dark gaze met Haku's genial brown for a second before he seemed to deflate. Clicking some keys on his computer Sasuke spun the machine to face the Momochi.

Haku glanced down and was confused for a second before he realized that he was seeing a picture of Sasuke's graduation ceremony.

All the graduating teens from the Maito Gai Rehabilitation Institute, dressed formally in dark suits, were standing on a broad stage. Haku's eyes skipped over the teens until he found Sasuke and right beside him was...

"Buddha." Haku whispered, eyes wide at the figure beside the raven.

Looking at the blond haired, blue eyes and tan skinned individual beside Sasuke made everything slip into place right before him.

"That's him..." the bonded teen realized, "... Naruto."

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the headboard, eyes closed and feeling like he was a hundred years old. "Yes."

"He looks... and Ryu..."

Sasuke grimaced.

"They have to be related." Haku pronounced solidly tapping the laptop. "There's no way they're not."

Sasuke ran both of his hands over his face in frustration. "Trust me, I've thought about it so hard it gave me headaches but the fact is that it's just not possible.

Look I know that people can look alike, like so much they look like twins separated from birth, but the time line of both of their lives just doesn't make sense."

Still staring at the photo of the Uzumaki Haku asked, "Why?"

"Naruto is an orphan." Sasuke filled in. "His parents died when he was about two or three years old, he was then adopted by a Russian military officer and bounced over the world for like half his life. And his last name is Uzumaki."

"His father's name?"

"Ye-" Sasuke paused, mind flying back to the conversation they had. "...actually..no. He said that was his mother's name, Uzumaki Kushina and she was a MCC officer in the Navy...He mentioned his father but he said he only got his father's first name... Minato."

Haku looked up. "No last name?"

Sasuke shrugged. "He said that the person who told him, a past sensei of his who knew about his parents, hadn't told him his father's last name... and when he went to search for his records he got nothing."

Haku's expression was contemplative. "That's suspicious. Do you think there was some foul play involved?"

"You know... I really should have considered that." Sasuke mused.

In the meantime Haku was still staring at the screen. "And do you possibly think that maybe, just maybe, Ryu's father had an affair with someone before he sired our dear Namikaze?"

Wait. What? Was Haku seriously suggesting that Naruto and Ryu were brothers?

Impossible.

"No." Sasuke refused staunchly. "There's no way a man like Arashi Namikaze would do that."

"Why do you think that Arashi couldn't have had an affair?" Haku reasoned. "I mean, do you have a solid reason?"

Good question. One he had no serious answer for, it was just really a hunch.

"No, I don't." He admitted. "It's just some weird feeling I have. I don't see Namikaze senior as the cheating type... Not like my own father."

Haku's head snapped up. "What?"

Sasuke could have slapped himself for that slip. There was no way he could take back those words so the only thing he could do was follow through.

" My father, Uchiha Fugaku, the decorated, lauded psychology professor.. " Sasuke mocked , " had an affair before I was born. My brother Itachi , the only one I will ever call that, told me about him, a guy named Shisui. He also just confirmed that his mother is the reason why both my parents are dead. She was the one who set the fire that burned down our home."

"Seriously?" Haku asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm not lying. Something about she wanted her son to be accepted by my mother and she was shot down."

Digesting that tidbit of info Haku turned back to the picture of Naruto, kind of glad that he now has a face to put with the name.

"Well back to this issue, did Namikaze senior had relatives?"

Sasuke grunted. "According Konohamaru Ryu had an uncle , who I'm guessing has the same genes, but the last time he said that he saw him was like when he was about four years old. By that time Naruto was already adopted. The timing is still off. "

"Maybe he got it wrong." Haku suggested. "It could be that he didn't see him in reality but a picture of him instead."

Sasuke paused. "Are you seriously suggesting that Naruto and Ryu are...cousins?"

Haku got off the bed. "Trust me, stranger things have happened in this world."So, what are you going do today?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Guess I'll just catch up on some assignments."

"Okay then." Haku replied. "You know where to find me if you want to spar. You should join me sometime."

"I'm sorry Haku but me and Olympic sized pools don't see eye to eye."

"One of these days I'll get you to change your mind." Haku said while walking off.

"When pigs fly." Sasuke watched him go. He'd been right about the assignments but the one major thing that was preoccupying his mind was Madara and Ryu.

Was he going to do it or not.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Staff Room. Closed Sunday 9:16 a.m.**_

Takahiro Allen, the lecturer for the army core values sat, stuck to his seat, eyes just staring at the six blue folders before him.

Each one contained essays detailing the single army value that each cadet felt pertained to them and were assigned to expound on.

All six were good, four even moved up to outstanding mark but there was a single one which, dare he term 'exceptional', his mind kept continuously replaying the words written therein.

The opening sentence had immediately struck him _, 'Loyalty isn't a fleeting notion, it's a choice, a commitment...a lifestyle and most importantly, a sacrifice..'._

The the words that followed were identically striking, words like _'denial'_ , and _'pain'_ , statements like, 'the ugly truth is that we all want protection but no one wants to be the protector', avowals of _'allowing your personal desires to slip through your fingers to the betterment of others_ ', declarations of _'unconditional motivation..'._

This test was the beginning of the precursors that were used to narrow down the probable branch of the military that each cadet should most likely enter in.

It was early days yet, and maybe he was jumping the gun, but in all his five years of teaching in the school, he'd never seen anything like these.

Sure he'd had known cadets who have done well but these were of a different caliber. Period.

He was itching to call Chancellor Mathieson, the executive head of the institution, and tell him of these boys, but it was still extremely early to make that decision.

Even though he was brimming with anxiety he was going to force himself to wait until the 'Red' phase was over and the official results that documented their overall progress of their first segment was in.

Until then he was going to alert the other staff members to carefully monitor these six and keep a extremely close eye on these four.

* * *

 _ **Closed Sunday. 2:35 Free Time. Boys Common Room.**_

"No. Way. In. Hell!" Jason swore so loudly that the occupants lounging in the nearby chairs turned in curiosity. "Nanotechnology can't do that!"

"Didn't you watch G.I. Joe?" a, Sasuke had to admit, very handsome half Phillipino, half Moroccan cadet named Luca Amar said, his gold flecked dark brown eyes dancing with mischief.

Jason huffed. "Yeah. Both "Rise of Cobra" and "Retaliation"; they're fantasy, a freaking awesome fantasy but there is no way in hell those little robots can reconstruct a dick."

"If they can kill cells, can't they restructure muscle too? " Ryan baited.

"Now that's just bullshit." Jason shot back. "I know they're made to kill cancer but building back live muscle? What the fuck do you take me for huh? One of those morons who actually think Dolly was a real sheep? "

While capturing Shikamaru's rook an amused Sasuke was halfway watching the progression of irritated red crawling up the American's face.

"Have some mercy on him Shikamaru. Call of your orders. " Sasuke suggested knowing that it was the Nara who had instigated that particular cadet to harass Jason. His tone then tripped to light accusation. "I doubt you'd like to be strung out for so long."

"Meh. It's harmless fun...mostly. " the hacker replied and for the first time Sasuke actually saw a glint of good favored mischief in the brilliant boy's eyes. "It's just amusing to watch."

His Knight in hand Sasuke moved to capture the Nara's Bishop just as Shikamaru's eyes darted to the door and shifted to wary, instantly Sasuke froze.

Two seconds later a tan hand quietly reached over his shoulder and silently placed a folded note before him, the motion giving him a trail of Ryu's musky aftershave.

"Dr. Hirotoko wants to speak with you." Ryu quietly said."Tomorrow, break time."

Sasuke's head didn't shift but his gaze was trained on the far wall. "Okay.

Ryu's hand then brushed over Sasuke's shoulder while he left. Redirecting his eyes to meet Shikamaru's seemingly dull one Sasuke sighed and toppled his king.

"Don't even go there." He warned tone edged with stress. "Got enough of that from Kakashi already."

"How'd that go by the way?" Shikamaru asked, arms crossed on the desk before him, the chessboard between them completely ignored.

"The usual." Sasuke replied rubbing his neck. "I talked, he lectured. The same run around."

"Hn. Have you told Naruto about Ryu?"

Sasuke's eyes dimmed as he spun the board around. "Once...I didn't go into details though."

Shikamaru's shrewd eyes met his, "Meaning that you haven't told him that Ryu is attracted to you, right?"

Sasuke lips twisted just as a devious thought, one that might possibly clue the genius in to know what he was dealing with, came to him.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke started, "please image Temari saying to you 'ummm there is a guy in my father's office, a guy who's the splitting image of you and by the way he wants to get in my pants'. Please tell me how you'd swallow that."

Sasuke almost chocked on thin air when he saw Shikamaru's hazel eyes narrow with an almost murderous glint for a split second before it vanished. "... I wouldn't take that...lightly...and how the hell do you know about that? "

Ignoring the Nara's last words Sasuke propped his jaw on his fist. "So you see my point."

Shikamaru chuckled with concession. "Nevertheless, you going to have to tell him everything, eventually."

"Trust me," Sasuke sighed while fiddling with a pawn. "... I know."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Monday. 7:10 a.m. Breakfast**_.

"You have got to be fucking with me." Sasuke swore running his eyes over the thrice read piece of paper stuck to the notice board just outside the mess hall, hoping and praying it was a joke of epic proportions.

"Big Brother Ballistics?" Sasuke wondered out loud. "What the hell? A week of 'bonding' activities between the brackets?"

"Yup." someone said while passing behind him. "And you'd better do it well cause mark reading, where they give the totalled results for it is after, and trust me, you don't want to get a bad grade. "

Instantly Sasuke felt a migraine start to bloom behind his eyes.

A full week of Ryu.

He'd immediately lost his appetite. Turning away he groaned. "If I don't go to prison after this, it'll be a miracle."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Breakfast. 7:23 a.m.**_

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Karin asked the blonde that was slumped on the table, inches away from his barely touched bowl of cereal.

"Nope." was Naruto's half muffled reply. "Yesterday I got a message from the language department... They're hosting a three hour language lab where all we have to do is chat and since I'm so profound or something-"

"I think you meant 'prodigious'. "Karin corrected.

A tan hand scrubbed through messy blond hair. "Whatever... I'm 'requested' to be there. Spent the whole frigging night going over my Arabic."

Poking at her plate of hash browns and scrambled eggs Karin peered at her cousin. "Is that all?"

Naruto's head twisted to one side. "No..." He murmured, eyelids going to half-mast. "... I'm seriously wondering if what I did with Sora was the right thing... I mean if he did all those stuff to me, isn't it possible that he'd done it to others?"

Taking a sip of water Karin mulled over the question. "Maybe...or it could be that he just took an issue with you personally .. " She shrugged. "... I guess time will tell, a leopard really can't change its spots. "

At that moment Kiba took it upon himself to plop his body down into the seat right beside the surly Uzumaki.

"Dude, have you heard about th-

"Whatever it is I reaaaalllyy couldn't care less right now, Kiba." Naruto groaned.

Hazel eyes narrowed for a second then turned to glare at the redhead beside them. "What'd you do to him?"

Karin's eyes narrowed back. "Why do you think I've done anything to him?"

"Umm cause according to rumours, you're the devil's spawn."

"And you're a fucking idiot so what's your point? " Karin genially replied with a sickly sweet smile that made something icy cold run over the Inuzuka's skin.

"And pray tell, how did you hear about me being the devil's spawn?" Karin added.

"Yeah mutt face." Naruto put in with a teasing undertone while mixing his cereal. "How ?"

Kiba's expression was comical. "Like seriously? It's all over the damn place!"

"Sure." Naruto glanced at Kiba. "But I haven't heard a damn thing. Gimme something to work with here."

Kiba looked back to his friend then faced Karin.

"I should've guessed that she wouldn't spill her dirty little secrets you about how she strung up her neighbor's kid to the independence day float or when she put firecrackers in her principal's car muffler. And she wouldn't dare tell you about that patch of "mysterious vegetable matter" the cops found in her backyard.." This time he faced a unimpressed Karin ".. And about the dogs huh?"

Naruto squinted at his cousin . "Wha'?"

Kiba looked triumphant. "Tell him how the guard dogs from your high school went missing one day and turned up the next half dead."

"They were used for dog fighting." Karin calmly filled in. "... And if I'd known about you then I'd have put you in the ring instead."

Kiba's eyes narrowed at Naruto's chuckle. "Man, you're gonna do me like that?"

Naruto looked contrite. "...well... "

"It's alright Naruto... And speaking of dogs... " Karin smiled. "..where are your half human puppies? I mean if you could kiss one what's stopping you from going all the way? "

Hazel eyes widened." You told her about t-"

" Come on Karin." Naruto cut in with a warning tone. "That's just low."

Karin just snorted and sipped her water. "I call them like I see them."

Kiba huffed. "Speaking of dogs... I don't doubt the rumour that you'd grown up with them. "

"I think you meant 'raised by wolves'. " Karin genially corrected. "And FYI, after each kill my brothers would rip out the poor animals jawbone and divide the teeth as trophies... Do you want to see the fang necklace they gave me?"

Kiba's eyes rolled while getting up. "No thanks. I've seen enough of your live ones."

Karin watched as Kiba left the room and turning to her cousin said. "I actually like him.'

Naruto's head snapped up." What! "

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. 7:55 a.m. Classes.**_

Sasuke walked in the military heritage classroom just in time to see Gaara drop his tablet on his desk, yank out his ear buds, cross the room and slam Shikamaru, who had been walking in right behind him, up against the wall and with a homicidal voice hissed. "You did this, didn't you?"

Reacting Sasuke spun around, grabbed the tense shoulders of the incensed Sabaku and pulled. Gaara instantly released the Shikamaru, staggering back under Sasuke's hold.

"What the fuck, Gaara?" Sasuke grated.

Placing himself between the two Sasuke looked into Gaara's eyes and had to mentally backpaddle. He'd never seen that level of mixed emotions in the jade orbs before.

"What happened?"

"Please enlighten me too." Shikamaru groaned, rubbing feeling back into his neck that had gone numb in under five seconds. "I'd like to know what exactly 'I' did. "

Looking over the redhead's shoulder he looked Neji, who was already in the room and asked, "Did you know what happened?"

Neji's eyes rolled while walking up to them with Gaara's tablet in hand, the screen showing a paused feed of Temari Sabaku in a interview with someone who looked like the oriental version of Larry King.

The amused Hyuuga slid the loaded bar back a bit just as he turned the speakers on full blast.

"-ith a new venture of Sunagakure Council, Sabaku-san please describe it for all our viewers."

Temari graced the camera with a beatific smile. "The council of Sunagakure, under the patronage of my father Governor Sabaku Kazemi has been directed to deliver assistance to the local Military Academies in both Hokkaido Keys and Mt. Fujinomiya. We have come to the realization that the people who we count on to keep us protected ne-"

Neji paused the feed. "Does that answer your questions?"

"No actually." Shikamaru said, still wincing. "That just raises more."

"Stop fucking lying! " Gaara snarled turning to face the sable haired teen behind Sasuke. "You know about this. I've seen the letters from her. "

Sasuke turned to the silent hacker. "Is it true?"

He was then surprised to see a slightly guilty look on the Nara's face.

"Okay. I admit that we... It all started after she sent me the interlocking' big brother' box puzzle by Osanori . I solved it and sent it back to her and yes, Gaara, after that we wrote to each other... but I swear, I had no idea she'd came up with," he wavered, " that."

"Bullshit." Gaara refused.

Dipping his head under to meet Gaara's still furious eyes he put in the most soothing tone in his voice and said.

"Gaara, we both knew she was interested in Shikamaru from day one. Even if he had coerced her into doing that, which I highly doubt, what can you do about it... I mean it's her own choice to make. "

By the look in Gaara's eyes Sasuke knew there was another underlying issue, something aside from Shikamaru's suspected scheme, but he'd get that out of the Sabaku when they were alone.

".. She's your blood... Trust me, I get it. I was protective of my own brother in the same way. I thought that no one was good enough for Itachi, but eventually I had to let it go."

"You knew about this...them?"

"A little," Sasuke answered truthfully, "yes."

Jade green eyes flitted to him once then back to glare at Shikamaru. Softy Sasuke forced Gaara to look back at him and offered a small complacent and conspirator's smile.

"They're both adult enough to know what they're doing.. " here he smirked,"..and if Shikamaru hurts her I promise you, I'll join you when you're hiding his body."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Uchiha, you bastard. " Shikamaru groused still massaging his neck.

"You know me Shikamaru." Sasuke returned genially watching Gaara's fury calm down by the seconds.

"So, how about it? " Sasuke proposed.

Gaara softy broke Sasuke's hold and stepped up to the Nara, fists clenched.

"I still don't fully believe you Shikamaru, but Sasuke's right... I can't decide for want she wants to do, it's her life ..even though it's apparent that she only came up with this for you..." He then gifted the Nara with a steady look but, looking carefully, Sasuke saw a hint of pain buried in those eyes. "...I'll accept it... but trust me, when I said that I will kill for my sister, I meant it."

"And I believe you." was the curt reply.

The room was starting to fill in and Sasuke stepped back. "Good. Can we move on now? "

…

 _ **And hour later...**_

When the occupants of the class had gone out Sasuke stayed behind and by same unspoken agreement so did Gaara.

In the empty space Sasuke, giving Gaara time to think, slowly walked between the desks towards the Sabaku who was leaning on the far wall and staring blankly out onto the campus's grounds.

"There's another reason for what happened this morning... " Sasuke said two feet away. "...what was it?"

Gaara's head turned slightly towards him but his eyes were still trained out the window. "It's nothing. Forget about it. "

"Not to you, it isn't." Sasuke replied stepping forward his tone laced with compassion but wasn't so deep that it could be misconstrued as anything intimate. "What is it...you know that you can tell me anything."

Gaara nostrils flared slightly just as he turned to fully face the Uchiha.

"Temari is..." He paused a second. "...don't get me wrong, I know she cares ...but she'd never shown this kind of devotion towards us...ever. She's my eldest sibling... I've always looked up to her and I'd do anything to protect her... but to know that she..." Gaara's soft voice faltered again then came out laced with disappointment. ".. It just hurts to know that she's going out of her way to please someone she just met and hadn't done anything like that for her own."

Sasuke had to literally stop himself from reaching out and offering some kind of comforting touch to the clearly hurting redhead just as he had to also stop himself from snorting at the irony.

Maybe Gaara hadn't consciously realized what he'd just said applied to a person who had basically done the same thing.

"Gaara..." He tried.

He was treated with a swift knowing look of level emerald eyes. "You did it out of loyalty and the urge to repay an overpowering life debt... "

Gaara, almost silently, then uttered. "... Temari onee-san did this under infatuation."

Now that's where Sasuke had to correct him. "No. I really don't think so."

He was then pinned with doubting eyes but Sasuke continued.

"I've talked to Shikamaru, if you had seen the look in his eyes when I mentioned your sister..." He shook his head, "...it doesn't seem like fleeting infatuation to me. I don't know how, when or why he moved from 'I'd literally pay you my five millions to have your sister leave me alone' to going calf-eyed over her but, I'm pretty sure it's not simple infatuation."

An almost invisible eyebrow quirked. "Are you saying they're in love...in such a short time period? "  
"Could be, yes." Sasuke suggested.

Bluegrass eyes rolled. "I'll believe something like that can have when I see it with my own eyes."

The raven shifted. "You already did."

The moment he uttered those careless words Sasuke could have literally thrown himself off a precipice.

His hand immediately slapped over his eyes but not so quickly that he didn't see Gaara's face.

It was stricken, like a pail of icy water had just been thrown into his pale face. Lips thinned he turned away.

 _'Fucking idiot._ ' Sasuke's subconscious shouted at him. _'Fix it_ _ **now**_ _.'_

Removing his hand Sasuke murmured. "I don't fucking know why I said that. It was stupid and cruel."

Gaara waved him off. "But it was the truth...ugly but true."

"Gaar-"

"You're going through hell Sasuke, we've all seen it so don't expect us to not know that you're reactions are going to be erratic we understand..." He murmured, "... I understand."

"I still feel like a bastard." Sasuke said.

"Well don't." the Sabaku muttered pushing off the wall and walking off. "Just promise me that you won't give in."

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. 3:30 p.m. After classes._**

"This has to be some kind of sick joke." Sasuke accused blankly while stridently forcing himself to look only into Ryu's eyes.

It was just after three o'clock and according to notice, the strict academic schedule had been modified to allow for the 'bonding activities.

That meant that the cadets, after classes, had leeway to pick what, when and where they could do their activities, eat, study, exercise or have fun.

The directive even made special provisions for the cadets that had activities outside of the campus with the assurance that the cooks were ordered to provide their meals in travelling containers.

"No," Ryu said simply, hands shoved in his camouflage pockets."It's really not."

A irritated sniff. "So how's this going to work exactly...you know, big brother expecting us to work together and not expecting one of us to come out with a missing limb?"

Ryu's eyes shone with amusement. "And what would that 'limb' would be?"

Sasuke glared only to be treated with an amused smirk. "We'll start with this."

The Namikaze said just before he flung a dark object towards Sasuke.

By swift reflex and perfect timing Sasuke snatched the object out of the air and clenched his fist over a pair of thick gloves.

He squinted while waving the pair. "And what are we going to do with this.. Hawkeye?"

"No. That's later in the week." Ryu replied. "Today we're playing winged monkeys. There's an fruit orchard about fifteen twenty miles for here; we're drafted to help out the owner."

Sasuke immediately shoved the thick gloves in his pocket. "I know the phrase is 'protect and serve' but I really didn't think the 'service' part included being some kind of farm hand. "

A small chuckle. "We're whatever they want us to be. We have to go ."

"And how are we going to get there?" Sasuke asked while shouldering his knapsack. "Let me guess, for a member of the 'golden' clan of Kohonagakure, nothing less than shining white horses?"

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Ryu gave him a sly look. "Arthur Pendragon?"

"Isn't that what you pretend to be? The chosen knight in shining white armor?"

Ryu snorted. "And you'd be what, the damsel in distress..."

Sasuke stopped dead eyes narrowed to lethal.

"... or distressing damsel ...either one (1)" Ryu immediately corrected himself but still looked unrepentant. "We're taking public transportation and actually Big Brother is the one footing the bill so don't get it twisted."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "What. Ever. Let's get this over already."

…

On the bus, pointedly staring out the window Sasuke, apart from the few seconds he had taken to watch Ryu adroitly sprawl himself in the seat directly across from him, didn't spare the Namikaze any more attention.

Jaw slightly stiff in displeasure his dark eyes were trained out through the transparent glass, silently watching the township roll by until they entered into the countryside.

His gaze skimmed over the quaint countryside houses, the stretches of trees and seasonal crops in between them.

Any casual observer would think that by the motions of his eyes Sasuke seemed to be astutely capturing all the details of this trip but his active mind was on another platform altogether recalling another trip.

…

 ** _Iwagakure Military Museum._**

 _"I can't believe it."_

 _Wondering what he couldn't believe I turned to see Naruto staring up at the huge arched ceiling of the museum a little stretch away from us behind an old and corroded World War II Tank that was parked in the courtyard._

 _For a single second I was entrapped by the sunlight reflecting off his hair until I refocused and watched as he reached out a hand to the corrugated metal._

 _"The last time I saw something like this was in Arabia..." he grimaced, "...it was still in use."_

 _I shifted to look up at the mural edged into the stone of the roof's entrance arch and read, "Si Vi Pacem, Para Bellum."_

 _"Latin..." Naruto said behind me. It took every ounce of strength I had to not flinch. Would it kill him to make a little noise when he walked, like any other normal human being on the planet?_

 _"... it means, 'If you want peace, prepare for war,'."_

 _"You know Latin?" I inquired, pushing in the door to be met with frigid air conditioner and immediately felt comfortable. This was an ambience I could literally live in._

 _"Some... mostly military commands." He replied nonchalantly while jerking his head towards the banner._

 _"That one I learned after a battle in Spain after some militant rebel groups were causing problems in a Zaragoza ghetto."_

 _Slowly we meandered through the displays, shifting from display to display until we stood in front of a huge cabinet that displayed old, outdated machine guns. Somehow I wasn't surprised when Naruto murmured the name of every one._

 _We then moved to see a display on the war between Japan's provinces; the half- fragmented stone mural depicted the clan insignias of the samurai who had fought and survived._

 _I tensed because I could predict what I knew I was going to see in there. And I was right._

 _Blankly I stared at the faded red and white fan symbol in the right corner. The kanji under it was faded but I could bet my own life that the name under it read 'Uchiha Setsuna'._

 _My genocidal grandparent._

 _I breathed slowly and turned away to see Naruto, standing stiffly, gazing up at a hanging banner depicting a rugged desert scene, his hand shoved into his camouflage pants pockets, eyelids lowered._

 _What was trouble him now?_

 _Quietly approached him I softly asked, "Something wrong?"_

 _"See that?" Naruto said softly nodding to an Arabic symbol in the dead centre of the banner. "That's the symbol for the Sunni sect of Muslims." He murmured._

 _'Okay', I Internally frowned. "Why is it bothering you then?"_

 _Peach lips twisted, "I had a girlfriend in Arabia... her name was Aaliyah...she was Sunni. When her father found out she was in a relationship with an 'American-devil' he threatened to kill her for treason."_

 _"That's...harsh."_

 _The laugh that came from him then was a mix of self depreciation and agony. "What was harsh was when he found us together. According to tradition fornicators should be put to death..."_

 _I went still. Was he about to say something that I hoped he wasn't..._

 _"...after the military lawyers intervened we were both sentenced to be whipped, but I offered to take her share for her."_

 _His eyes closed for a few seconds before they reopened, and when they did I couldn't believe the level of pain I saw then in the usual bright blue eyes._

 _"...eighty lashes, a barbed cat-o'-nine whip, in the hot Arabian sun."_

 _"So that's why you have those scars on your ba-" I slammed a hand over my mouth astonished that I was so fucking stupid that those words actually came out of my mouth._

 _The tension that surged in that moment was like a brimming lightning storm. I literally felt electricity racing over my skin._

 _Naruto's eyes had narrowed to slits just before I was slammed unto the nearest wall with a muscled forearm pressing down on my neck._

 _"What did you just say?"_

 _"I said 'that's why you have those scars on your back'." I forced myself to admit slowly, each word pronounced as best as possible with the pressure on my trachea._

 _"When?" Blue eyes tripped to homicidal. "Answer me," the pressure increased. "...when did you see them?"_

 _Damn it. I couldn't honestly answer that without blowing everything out of the water, so I improvised, mixing truth and lies._

 _"It was an accident, I swear," well that part was absolutely true, what came next was the lie. "You were in the bathroom about to bathe, I pushed the door open for less than five seconds and that's when I saw your back." I said, allowing my black hair to fall over my eyes._

 _A fist slammed into the wall mere inches away from my head. Naruto leaned in so close I could see the different hues of blue in his eyes._

 _He then shifted, cheek brushing mine and darkly whispered in my ear, "Tell anybody about it and I promise you...I will make your life a living hell."_

 _Fuming, Naruto then immediately turned through the door._

 _(*)(*)(*)_

 _'Shit...shit...shit!' was the mantra running through my mind._

 _'I had to find him, extremely fast', was the only thought hammering through my mind while running through the streets._

 _It was four fifty. Kakashi had said get at the rendezvous point by five thirty. I seriously didn't want to know what would happen if we missed it._

 _"Where the hell are you, baka." I cursed pausing while gripping the nearby wall for support. I didn't even recognize when my first struck a wall. "I was stupid."_

 _Frustrated with myself I looked around, "Where are you dobe?"_

 _Then I saw a glimmer of blue and took in the scent of salty air ...the sea front. That was the only place I hadn't searched._

 _Fingers figuratively crossed I made my way towards it until I heard the sound of rushing water and, mentally sighting in relief, a tall, blond haired form leaning on the pier's retaining wall._

 _I paused for a few seconds before bracing myself and walked up to him, stopping three feet away to allow him to acknowledge me because I knew there was no way in hell that he hadn't sensed my approach._

 _Silence pervaded._

 _"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked stonily._

 _"I shouldn't have spied on you." I admitted, "it was stupid and thoughtless... I know how privacy is precious to you."_

 _A small laugh rumbled through the air. The flat stone Naruto threw skidded off the water, jumping thrice. "The word 'sorry' just cuts you up, doesn't it?" Naruto asked._

 _That was the solemn truth._

 _"Like ground glass...you know..." I said leaning on the iron rail beside him, "...if it's any consolation...I have scars too."_

 _The rock Naruto had plunked into the water. "Yeah...where?"_

 _Could I do this? Could I really do this..baring one of my closest secrets to a stranger? But the fact was that I had, even unintentionally, breached his privacy._

 _It demand fair play._

 _Sighing, (and Internally cringing) I rolled up a sleeve to bare the triple bands of blue ink I had gotten tattooed to cover up a bad childhood experience. "Look closely."_

 _After a second a low whistle emanated the blonde; "...those are..."_

 _"Burns... yes." I said grimly, "...courtesy of my father and five sessions of electro-shock therapy... But still...how... can... I make it up... to you?" Each word was uttered through grit teeth while rolling down my sleeve._

 _"Ummm," Naruto said pushing off the rail, the look in his eyes contemplative, "...how about a spar?"_

 _Wait. What?_

 _"Where?" I asked walking in step with Naruto towards the meeting place._

 _"I know the perfect place at the camp." Naruto said smirking. "Trust me."_

 _ **...**  
 **Basketball Court. Camp Grounds**._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully, scanning the empty, half lit basketball court, ".. Here?_ "

 _Naruto kicked off his boots and walked onto the court. "Yes, teme...right here."_

 _I glanced up at the darkening sky; squinting, trying to make out some of the emerging stars. After a moment I gave up, shrugged and followed suit, kicking off my boots and walked onto court while loving the comforting cold that enveloped me._

 _Four feet away from each other we silently stared at the other then almost instantly started to slowly circle._

 _My eyes narrowed, watching closely for the unconscious twitches that preceded a move. I couldn't believe that I saw none. Nartuo was so proficient that there were no telling signs._

 _Damn._

 _"First to ten palm strikes wins." The blond said and in that split second he lunged forward._

 _Honestly I don't know how I avoided that tackle. I literally had a microsecond to shift and avoid the crushing blow._

 _Naruto pivoted and his left leg shot out. Somehow I threw myself backward on my hands and flipped over to instantly crouch._

 _Looking up at the narrow eyes focused solely on me made adrenaline instantly pump into my system like a flash flood._

 _I felt exhilarated; time to do some damage._

…

 _'Six to nine. Damn.'_

 _That was the first thought I had after landing palm strike to Naruto's sternum. The second one was, 'I'm losing' and it pissed me off to the point that I seriously considered cheating._

 _'He uses his feet more.' I realized; after closely dodging another spinning kick._

 _'Time to shift this up' I thought and slipped into an offense Wing Chun position. Confusion clearly crossed Naruto's face for a second, then he straightened up and shifted into another capoeira position._

 _The rest seemed to happen in slow-motion. I was aiming for Naruto's knees but didn't calculate what he did next, the second my leg shot out he executed a huge jump and completely avoided the blow._

 _The kinetic energy carried and I slid on the gritted turf, earning myself a tap on my turned shoulder paired with some lightly skinned knees._

 _I lost._

 _I couldn't believe that I'd lost._

 _Laying there, sprawled out on the court staring up into the dark sky, I was still coming to grips with the fact that I'd... just... fucking... lost._

 _But then I felt something strange in my system. My heart was pumping hard pushing my veins to carry a mix of volatile chemicals into my brain._

 _I knew my brain was overloaded with serotonin, endorphins, a fuck load of adrenaline and god knows what else._

 _Even though I had lost the match I felt...euphoric; totally energized._

 _Something was bubbling up in my body..._

 _My lips twitched, and then a full bellied laugh erupted from the bottom of my gut like a volcanic explosion. Clutching my lower belly I laughed harder than I could ever remember. It got so bad I started to choke._

 _"Dude?" Naruto asked inching up to me, holding out a hand, "...are you...okay?"_

 _Okay.. Just okay? Fuck. I felt awesome!_

 _I snickered as I reached up to grasp the tan one before him and heaved myself up. Hands clasped between our chests I grinned, "Better than ever."_

 _Naruto released a breath. "Good, I thought you had hit your head or something."_

 _"No baka...I'm good." I reassured focusing on the warmth of the his hand._

 _"Great," Naruto replied nodding over my head, "... because I think we're gonna have to explain ourselves to Kakashi-sensei."_

 _Wait. What?_

 _I spun around to see Kakashi, Iruka, TenTen, Kin, Kiba, Gaara, and some others at the edges of the court, all of them gaping._

 _Snorting to myself I just faced Naruto and said. "Don't worry about it...so have you forgiven me yet?"_

 _Peach lips twisted into small smile, as Naruto leaned in and treated me the a very fox like grin, "Yeah sure... just keep my secret teme and I'll keep yours." He sauntered off._

 _'Wait...' I thought after a second as he spun around, 'what secret?'_

…

"That particular smile..." He heard murmured across from him. "... It's for him, isn't it?"

Sasuke slowly turned to face him and flatly challenged. "And if it was why do you care?"

"Because, it's apparent that he occupies a lot of your mind."

Settling himself back on the seat Sasuke slowly arched an eyebrow. "Not as much as I've been occupying yours...right... so much that it even resulted in stalking."

"You're wrong. That didn't happen." Ryu retorted knowing that Sasuke was referring to what happened at the club.

"Really." Sasuke huffed in blatant disbelief. "So you didn't follow me to the club?"

Ryu flicked a bang back. "No. I was already there before you came. And who was the pinkette?

"None of your business." Sasuke replied.

Ryu turned to look through the opposite window. "One might have thought she was your girlfriend."

"She is." Sasuke replied.

"In the platonic sense, right."

"No." Sasuke replied lips twisted. "I've fucked her over and over again."

Ryu snorted." You're a lousy liar."

"And you're a careless criminal." Sasuke simply returned. "Don't you think that someone is going to catch up on you someday?"

Ryu's eyes darkened a shade. "What did your uncle tell you?

"Nothing more than the fact that you need to watch your back or someone is going to put a knife in it." Sasuke replied not so subtly referring to the statement Ryu had said to him about Orochimaru.

Ryu sat up stiffly, eyes trained on the Uchiha before him. "I know that, that I can handle, but I still need his help."

"And I'm still telling you that you need to find another way. Even if I got through to him there is no guarantee that he will help you. "

Ryu's eyes went stony for a second but the rest of his face told a different story.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, swiftly reassessing what he thought he'd just saw. Did that tick under Ryu's right eye just looked...pained?

No. Not possible.

He wasn't going to try to entertain the possibility that Ryu was in some kind of mental turmoil.

The guy was a undercover criminal for god's sake! How could Ryu, without blinking an eye, order cold blooded assassinations and then, in the same frame of mind, wanted revenge for someone he hadn't seen since childhood?

That didn't even _touch_ bipolarity.

Sasuke was sure Ryu was putting up a front. Turning away in disgust, a fleeting, random and completely unsettling thought sprung into his mind.

 _'Was he shortchanging Ryu ? Did he actually have some kind of... noble intentions?'_

A beat.

He immediately dismissed that thought. No. Way.

…

It was only when the bus came to a throttling stop that Sasuke really took in his surroundings. The bus had stopped beside a grassy stretch of land and bedside it was a dirt road that, the length of it, by a swift assessment, seemed to disappear around a corner.

"Our stop."

"Obviously."

Jumping off the bus Sasuke slung his knapsack over his shoulder and looked towards the grassy meadow which ended in about twenty feet to allow for what looked like the beginning of the orchard.

He paused as a brisk breeze that carried faint pollen perfumed air from the apple and permission trees, ruffled his hair.

Half unconsciously his head titled back, eyelids slipping halfway as he inhaled the scent.

Silence.

"Take a picture, why don't you?" Sasuke huffed after a second, instantly annoyed at the steady stare he could literally feel roaming over his skin coming from the Namikaze.

"Don't tempt me." Ryu grinned as he started to walk down the gritty road. "Cause I'm pretty sure that you don't want me to add more to the collage of you over my bed."

"A-a collage -" Sasuke stopped as then he saw the teasing smile paired with a devious light in the blue eyes before him.

"You fucking liar." Sasuke snapped irritated while following him. "There's no collage over your bed."

"What makes you think it's the one in my room?" Ryu prodded.

Seeing right through the ruse Sasuke swore. "Go back to fleecing people, stand up comedy isn't for you."

They rounded the corner, went through a wide metal gate and emerged into a huge plot of land with three buildings on it.

The first was a huge traditional farmhouse with a shed slightly recessed behind it and the third was a modest one story home. All buildings were made with thatch roofing and had homogeneous dark wood as the body .

"The owner is very old." Ryu explained walking up to the first structure.

"No shit." Sasuke replied lips twitching in mirth just as his eyes scanned over the farmhouse that looked like it had just been ripped out of a history text.

"The last time I saw anything like this was on a history trip to Yamaguchi prefecture."

The Minka's, gassho-zukuri style (3) farmhouse with its token nōka, traditional thatched hipped roof and its dark wooden boards and columns, looked weathered but sturdy.

"So," Sasuke inquired looking around curious. " Who owns it?"

"Him." Ryu said nodding to a slim grey haired figure slowly making his way out of the small shed beside the impressive barn. "Hirasaka Yomito."

Waiting patiently till the old man approached Sasuke could see why they were drafted to help him. The man had a limp.

"Its just a sprain Sasuke." Ryu informed him almost psychically predicting what he was thinking.  
"Hirasaka-san is known to be notoriously reclusive. He prefers to do all harvesting himself but time and age have caught up to him. Its only recently he forced himself to accept help because the fruits he supplies are in demand for the whole area."

"So where do we come in?"

"Apparently the Chancellor is an old friend of his and knows that the only steady help he has is his granddaughter."

"And where's sh-"

"Sofu!" (Grandfather) A girl, after shoving her feet into the waterboots on the porch shouted running out of the house to the old man.

The wind was blowing in Sasuke's and Ryu's direction so her words carried. "Why didn't you wake me?"

She shifted and that's when Sasuke saw her face and smiled. "Fuu."

Ryu shot him a swift look, that if Sasuke had looked closely was laced with jealously tinged curiosity. "You know her?"

"She was the one who helped me at the farmers market the same day Jirobo staged the 'grubbing' for my friends."

"Oh." Ryu grunted, watching the girl assist her grandfather up to the porch and into a chair.

"Fuu, please." the older man complained. "I'm fine. Just go attend to the boys the Academy sent over."

Fuu took a quick look over and her eyes lightened a little seeing Sasuke who, after matching her gaze, gave a slight nod.

She smiled back but turned to the elder. "Are you sure Sofu?"

Hirasaka just gave an impatient nod. "Yes child. Go."

Fuu gave him another unsure look but obeyed and walked up to them.

"Konbanwa." She said nodding with a contrite look. "I'm sorry. If I had been told that you were coming I would have prepared some refreshments for you."

Sasuke was about to reply when Ryu took the option from him.

What Sasuke then saw was like seeing a caterpillar instantly morph in a butterfly. The raven silently marveled as Ryu's whole demeanor, that was tense a second ago, shifted into what looked like the most untroubled appearance on earth.

"Its really not a problem." Ryu smiled kindly.

Fuu looked relived just as she turned to face Sasuke, her dark eyes friendly. "Uchiha-san, I didn't expect to see you."

"Just as I didn't know that you were local. And again, thank you for helping me out."

A smile "You're welcome. " She turned to Ryu looking mildly inquisitive. "And you are?"

"Just call me Ryu. " the Namikaze said his voice loaded with charm,".. and probably tell us where to start."

A mixed look of surprise, (2) relief and appreciation bloomed on the girls face. "We've done most of the work already. Earlier this week a couple of farm hands reaped the majority of the apples...there's just a small section left. Follow me. I'll show you."

Silently Sasuke followed the two who had started a flowing conversation about the methods used in producing fruits.

Watching the two chat Sasukes mind was swiftly coming up with multiple theories, each one off tangent from the other, about Ryu's sudden attitude change.

While describing various mulching methods Fuu led them to the farmhouse first and showed them the stack of empty plastic creates lined with shredded paper for packing.

"Okay." Ryu said, turning to quickly look at the silent Uchiha then faced the girl. "Just show us where and we'll get out of your hair."

Fuu blushed. "Its section 'C', I can take you there if yo-"

Sasuke sworn that the smile Ryu then turned on to Fuu should be classified as illegal. Her previously slightly flushed face bloomed into raging red.

"That's really not necessary." Ryu cut in smoothly. "Just tell us where. We wouldn't be good soldiers if we couldn't follow orders."

"O-okay then." Fuu stuttered. "Just follow the footpath and you'll see section 'C' nailed to the ground. That's the place.. Just remember to check with us at the house after you're done."

"Sure." Ryu said hoisting a stack of crates up to balance on his shoulder.

Bending over Sasuke took up a few more. After making sure that Fuu had left, Sasuke then turned to the other teen. "What was that? "

Walking outside to find the footpath Ryu didn't even turn his head. " What was what?"

"The charm act. I've only known of sociopaths that can change their attitude so quickly. It's like you have two personalities or something. "

Stepping on the path with him Sasuke didn't react when Ryu just calmly said, "I'm a public figure's son. Sasuke, of course I have two personalities."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Mountain Temple. 6:08 p.m**_

At the base of the hill leading to the temple Naruto looked up to spot the crest of it. The slope to the top wasn't steep but it was rugged and if he did what he was planning to do it would take maximum concentration.

Rolling his shoulders his eyes swiftly picked out the quickest route up. Path marked he bent slightly, took a deep breath and started to sprint.

* * *

 ** _The "Hirasaka Hirasaka farm." 6:14 p.m._**

Sasuke stacked the last crate of apples on the farmhouse floor and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"That's it." He murmured looking at the thirty odd crates filled with apples.

"Yes." Ryu agreed. "Last thing on the agenda check in with the owners."

Exiting the storage house Sasuke turned just as Ryu slid the three deadbolts in place and rechecked the barns door. He even circled the building front to check if the windows were locked right and jumped up to a rafter to check that the small openings between the roof and the door were blocked so that no vermin could scurry in.

"All good." He affirmed after dropping back to the ground.

Walking up to the house Sasuke mulled over what Ryu had said to him about having two personalities.

In retrospect he should have expected that. If that was the case, maybe, just maybe, Ryu wasn't as he portrayed himself to be...or maybe, Sasuke acerbically rethought, he was exactly what he came off as, an entitled, disaffected criminal.

In the twilight Sasuke pausing at the foot of the house's stairs shook his head in a silent declaration that he was staying outside and that Ryu should go up and check in.

Casting a wondering look to the stationary Uchiha Ryu shrugged and knock on the door.

After a few seconds Fuu opened the partition and a heavenly scent of herbs wafted out.

"You're finished." Fuu said with a slight surprised tone. "Come in. I'll get you something to drink.. you could probably have supper with us if you want."

Ryu's gifted her with a self-deprecating smile. "Thank you for your generosity, but I think we'll only have the drinks and then we'll best be going."

She looked disappointed for a moment but seemed to overcome it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes miss. We are."

"Hold on then. I'll be back."

Sasuke slowly turned to really look at the place. In the darkening evening fireflies flitted around over the short bushes while the low buzz of cicadas gave muted background noise to complete the image of a peaceful countryside setting.

'The only thing missing is the faint babble of a nearby book.' Sasuke thought.

The front door opened and Fuu stepped out balancing two glasses of water and a basket which she set down on the small table there. "Thank y-"

 _ **CRASH!**_

 ** _"SOFU!_** " Fuu spun around and darted inside with Ryu and Sasuke immediately following just to see the elder man on the floor grimacing.

Sasuke didn't even know how Ryu reached the man so fast. He only dumbly watched as the Namikaze bent down, place his arms under the man's knees and back and lifted him up.

"Where can I-"

Fuu seemed to snap out of it." Follow me."

She led them to a opened door which proved to be a bedroom. Ryu gentle laid the man on the matrass.

"Sasuke." Ryu didn't even have to fully phrase the request.

Turning to the trembling girl he asked. "Do you have any ice?"

"In the kitchen." She said, the fright in her voice calming down by degrees. "Just down the hall."

Sasuke swiftly found the fridge grabbed a bowl and after opening the freezer cracked some ice trays and dumped a significant amount of the frozen squares in the plastic container.

He returned to see Fuu carrying a stack of rags, ointment and wrapping bandages while Ryu had the man's foot in his lap and was gently pressing around the ankle searching for a break.

"I'm telling you son," Yomito said patiently. "I just slipped. It's not broken."

Ryu just glanced up then returned to assuring himself that they didn't need to take the man to the hospital. "All the same, Hirasaka-san, we'd be remiss if we didn't make sure that you are okay."

Sasuke solemnly watched as Ryu, with a slight furrow in his forehead, took time to thoroughly ice the bruised flesh, applied ointment and securely wrapped it.

"Can you flex it, please?" came the simple request.

The old man's toes bent. Ryu seemed pleased and gave him a genuine smile while getting up. "Please rest. I'll send a medic to check on our tomorrow."

At that Sasuke felt a twinge in his gut. Had he been wrong?

Fuu followed them back out and handed Sasuke the basket which felt warm. "Arigato gozaimasu.. Please take care."

The only thing Sasuke could do was nod. While walking to the bus stop Sasuke reevaluated Ryu's actions all through the day.

So caught up in his thoughts Sasuke didn't even fully realize that he'd mechanically entered into the vehicle.

He was struggling... wavering...should he do it...or not? Traveling through the deepening dusk a still undecided Sasuke turned to a pensive Ryu.

"What is it about your uncle why you want to this?"

Ryu looked squarely at him with level eyes. "He's my blood."

..

Contd -


	18. Standing Strong pt2

**Chapter 17: Standing Strong**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **..**

 _At that Sasuke felt a twinge in his gut. Had he been wrong?_

 _Fuu followed them back out and handed Sasuke the basket which felt warm. "Arigato gozaimasu.. Please take care."_

 _The only thing Sasuke could do was nod. While walking to the bus stop Sasuke reevaluated Ryu's actions all through the day._

 _So caught up in his thoughts Sasuke didn't even fully realize that he'd mechanically entered into the vehicle._

 _He was struggling... wavering...should he do it...or not? Traveling through the deepening dusk a still undecided Sasuke turned to a pensive Ryu._

 _"What is it about your uncle why you want to this?"_

 _Ryu looked squarely at him with level eyes. "He's my blood."_

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Day before the end of Ballistics. Dinner Time. 5:47 p.m**_

Five days.

Five days since Big Brother had ordered all the brackets to work together.

Just five , but to Sasuke it felt like a decade.

After the farm, the next day they had teamed up with two other brothers to lend a hand at the local Red Cross, distributing first aid supplies and medicine. The third day was a repainting a wall at the local church and the fourth was organizing and overseeing a book drive at the local high school.

Half an hour ago, the fifth was in Hawkeye, and certain details of that one he was doing his best to banish to the deepest, darkest black hole in his mind.

It was dinner time now; Sasuke knew he was staring into space and that his food was getting stone cold but he didn't care.

Analyzing the events of the past days was more important than putting the mushroom casserole in his body.

After the first day Ryu hadn't brought up the subject of Madara again but Sasuke knew that it was a festering issue between them, that most likely would just get worse.

That aside, he was still going over what Ryu had actually done in the farmhouse.

It had been unexpectedly... gracious.

A word Sasuke would have never associated with Ryu. If Sasuke had died he would have taken the belief that Ryu's moral compass was completely broken and that there wasn't any grace in him straight into the afterlife.

Knowing what he knew of the teen Sasuke needed to know that Ryu's display of genuineness was just that, a display. That one episode of selflessness couldn't make up for what was most likely a thousand previous selfish ones.

.. But then again... Sasuke kept reflecting on that pained look on the Ryu's face after he'd told him that he wasn't going to get Madara to help him and then finally there was this; 'He's my blood.'

And the annoying recurring thought; did the Namikaze actually have some good in him?

He felt like literally screaming. His thoughts kept going in maddening circles.

Honoring blood ties was something Sasuke could understand and solidly relate to, but was destroying two people for the sake of one was worth it?

And make no mistake, two people were going to be destroyed. If Namikaze senior was guilty and convicted , Ryu, just by putting himself in the position to overthrow Arashi automatically spelled his own destruction.

Sasuke tried to put himself in Ryu's shoes, imagining if that had happened to Itachi. Would he have gone to that end to get justice?

Sasuke stiffened. If that had happened to Itachi he'd be on a blood path.

He snorted to himself. Well that was one issue solved.

Still...he didn't want to preempt anything, especially if in fact he was going to try and contact Madara because right now... he was seriously thinking about it.

"Now you're the one looking like your cat died." Bryce half snickered placing himself across from the Uchiha with a bowl of tomato soup

"Not really." Sasuke replied finally taking up his fork. "Just thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sasuke looked up across the room spying Ryu holding a conversation with Konohamaru. "I don't know if they're worth that much."

"Seriously?"

Sasuke managed a wry smile. It was moments like this when he needed Kakashi to ta-

Sasuke's fork met the tray. How did he not think of that? Food completely forgotten Sasuke stood abruptly.

"Bryce, could you please do me a favor, dispose this when you're done. I've got to take care of something and it really can't wait, please? "

Bryce looked confused for a moment but then nodded. "Sure."

"Great. Thank you."

Pushing off the table he ran to the dorm room and rooted around for his cellphone. Device in hand he closed his eyes, thinking extremely hard, bottom lip trapped between his teeth trying to recall the number he'd seen in Kakashi's office.

Grabbing a piece of paper he scribbled the first numbers he could clearly recall and then by dim (and hopefully correct ) remembrances he jotted down rest.

Dialing the number he waited nervously for the other line to connect.

Each ring made his pulse throb harder...harder...harder..

"Mosh-"

"Kakashi!" Sasuke sighed in relief. "I need your help."

A lengthy pause then, "... Uchiha?"

Settling himself against the headboard Sasuke replied. "Yes."

A splutter. "H..how th- how did you even ge-"

"Breathe Kakashi." Sasuke suggested and waited for the psychotherapist to calm down.

"Better?"

"Sasuke, you little punk!" the Hatake swore. "How the hell did you get this number?"

"Is that really the issue here?" Sasuke drawled.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Each word was uttered stiffly.

Wait.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, did I interrupt something?"

"Hell yes you did..." sighed, "but it can wait ...what do you need Sasuke?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable Sasuke swallowed. "It's an ethical question.."

"... Okay…go on.." Kakashi said like he was walking over a bed of hot coals.

"Okay...hypothetically..."

 _'Hypothetically my ass_.' Kakashi immediately thought..

"... Suppose you had a...tool that has the power to both wreak destruction and paradoxically rebuilt something that was broken and you know someone who needed it to use, what would you do? "

Silence.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi's words were cautious. "What is this? What are you mixed up in this time? "

"Kakashi," Sasuke asked softy, "Its just a question. Think of it like a philosophy dilemma and just answer me, please."

A sigh. "Its really half and half. It depends if the person is completely sure that it's will come out positive then go for it... but if not the giver is running the risk of being the middle man in an ugly situation."

Sasuke's head met with the headboard. That didn't help much but.. "Is that a...yes?"

"Provisionally." the psychotherapist answered. "But Sasuke...are you a hundred percent sure about what you are doing?"

"Who said anything about me?"

"Uchiha." Kakashi grated.

A sigh. "No. But I'll risk it." Sasuke replied, "And tell Iruka hello for me."

"Eh-"

Sasuke cut off the call.

It might be one of the biggest mistakes in his life in but if something like that had happened to Itachi he would do anything to get justice. He wouldn't deny someone else the opportunity.

Turning to look at the cell phone in his hand he glanced in the direction of the disposable one Madara had sent him that was buried in a drawer.

"Oji-sama..."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Break Time. 12:45**_

"Dude!" Kiba smacked Naruto over the head. "Stop staring into space . Have you heard anything I just said? "

Naruto pinned his friend with a half homicidal glare. Kiba shuddered immediately seeing a certain Uchiha in that look.

Naruto calmed down despite the abrupt disturbance of his Sasuke centered fantasy. "What's the deal, Kiba?"

"You." the Inuzuka returned. "We're talking you out tonight, no questions asked."

Naruto's blue eyes squinted. "I don't know bro, I have to tra-"

"That's the whole point!" Kiba interrupted. "Train, train, train...that's all you do. You need to be a normal guy for god's sake, not the Naru-robot we're seeing now!"

The incensed hazel eyes of the former smuggler to calm down a little. "...seriously dude, you need to relax."

Naruto had to admit, the Inuzuka had a point. Leaned back Naruto breathed, silently considering it while reflecting on the last time he had actually gone clubbing.

 _It was when there had been an over stop in Miami coming from Haiti. He and a guy named Cameron had slipped out of the base to a club named Pulsation._

 _At first he'd hadn't been sure they would get into the place but apparently Cameron had some contacts in there so they got in without much trouble. In fact they didn't have to even show ID._

 _Seventeen year old Naruto hadn't been in a LGBT club before even after struggling and coming to grips with his sexuality._

 _That place was an eye opener. One step inside he had to stop just as his breath ticked up a notch. He saw guys dancing with other men, women with women, straight coupled, trios, men dressed in drag, half naked bodies even persons dressed in costumes._

 _He had turned to Cameron slightly nervous. "Are you s-"_

 _His only answer was a shove on the back. "You won't know if you don't try."_

 _He couldn't take it all in at once but as time slipped by and as those hours passed, the veils that had been over his eyes were steadily being removed._

 _Naruto chuckled. That night would always be cemented in his memory. It was the first night he'd openly danced with a guy, without fear of reprisal._

"So." Kiba prodded with a poke to Naruto's chest. "You in?"

His friend wasn't going to like this. "Kiba-"

" Oh no. Not the 'Kiba I'm not sure if-' speech. Don't you see that you're burning out?"

"First of all, I'm not 'burning out'," Naruto said in a defensive tone. "Right now I just have more important stuff than tearing it up in a club."

Kiba huffed.

"But dude, I promise you that after I get through this, you'll have to drag me away... but just not now. Okay."

The Inuzuka looked disappointed but shrugged it off with level stare. "You promise?"

Naruto clapped the tattooed teen on the arm. "Believe it."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Last day of Brackets Colab. 6:35 p.m. Dojo.**_

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked slightly apprehensive as he dropped his duffel bag on the Academy's antique dojo's floor.

Ryu turned and his eyes skimmed over Sasuke's body in a way that made Sasuke wonder if he was naked.

Crossing his arms over his black tank in a protective but completely telling move Sasuke groused, "This is a bad idea."

Black eyes widened slightly as he watched Ryu walk towards him in a way that Sasuke couldn't describe as anything else than a animalistic prowl. "Why?"

"Because I hate you and I don't want to accidentally murder you and end up in prison and frankly, you're just not worth it. "

A light brownish-gold eyebrow ticked up. "...You're scared."

"Of what?" Sasuke sneered. "... You?"

"Yes." the Namikaze said plainly while turning his sideways to open a wooden chest. "Aren't you?"

"In your dreams." Sasuke replied but the split second after he'd uttered those words he wanted to eat them because the light that sprung into Ryu's eyes before he fully turned was completely unholy.

Ryu chuckled, head slightly twisted over his shoulder. "Trust me Sasuke, you don't want to know what I do to you in my dreams."

Trying his best to ignore the blatantly lust in Ryu's voice, Sasuke busied himself with examining the room. It was an amazing remake of a traditional dojo, down to the bamboo partitions, sturdy wooden floor and tatami mats.

"Heads up." Ryu called.

Sasuke spun to only to snatch a sheathed sword from the air. The sword was full samurai length, had a dull black sheath with a blood red ribbon weaved in the leather handle.

"What's this? " Sasuke wondered.

" A gift." Ryu replied. "Its tradition for the sempai to give his kohai a gift."

Sasuke grasped the hilt and pulled the weapon out. The gleaming double-edged steel of the blade reflected his distorted face back to him.

"I wasn't expecting anything like this." Sasuke murmured, titling the impressive and undoubtedly hideously expensive piece of weaponry to the light.

"I didn't expect you to." Ryu shrugged walking up to him. "Like I said, it's just tradition. It's yours to keep."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why would you give me this...are you trying to bribe me?"

Blue eyes widened in mock surprise. "Me? What? No. Never!"

Sasuke just pinned the Namikaze with a disparaging look until Ryu admitted the real reason with a shrug. "Your family is samurai... I thought it would be fitting."

Oh. Carefully re-sheathing the sword Sasuke placed it in a corner and refaced the tall blond.

"Tch." Sasuke snorted to seem unaffected. "So are we going to do this or what?"

"We never finished what happened in Hawkeye."

"I tripped, you fell on me. There is **_nothing_** to finish." Sasuke said emphasizing the 'nothing'.

"You think so, huh." Ryu replied.

"I don't think, I know so." Sasuke pronounced staunchly.

The secretive smile on Ryu's face made Sasuke pause. "What?

"Nothing." Ryu replied reaching down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it off. Sasuke immediately turned away.

"I'm sorry." Ryu's teasing voice overcame the ringing in Sasuke's ear. "Is the sight of my magnificence bothering you?"

A distraction. _Perfect_. Turning back to the clearly preening Ryu Sasuke blankly said, "No, but your ego is. News flash Namikaze not everyone is mesmerized by your presence."

Ryu ran a hand through his hair. "Really."

"Yes. Really." Sasuke added stone faced. "Are we going to fight or chat like some premenstrual schoolgirls?"

In answer Ryu just adopted the opening karate stance.

Sasuke replied in kind.

Without a word Ryu lunged out with a side strike, Sasuke blocked one handed, ducked under a spinning back hand and struck out with a punch to Ryu's unguarded sternum.

He froze when the blow connected with Ryu's stomach. The Namikaze let out a winded huff just as Sasuke's fist retracted and fell back.

What the hell was that? Ryu should have avoided that blow very easily, so why did he allow Sasuke to hit him?

Stepping back Sasuke, arms up watched as Ryu regrouped and slipped into a offense stance.

"Now that's out of the way..." Ryu pinned Sasuke with a steady look, "Are you ready?"

 _'He just wanted me to touch him.'_ Sasuke realized while steeling himself. "Yes."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Mountain Temple.. . 6:35 p.m.**_

Bent over and panting Naruto slapped the 'stop' button on the stopwatch on his wrist.

Straightening up he turned and looked down at the slope of the hill he'd just sprinted up then glanced at his watch.

"Seven minutes, twenty-seven seconds..." Naruto murmured. "... ..seven ... not my best time but whatever."

Turning back he faced the temple he'd been training in for the last five days.

It had become a routine. Each day after evening athletics he hustled to the base of the hill the temple was in, climbed it and then trained till recall (which was nine p.m but had an allowance to nine thirty which he took advantage of) went back to the campus and slept like the dead until the next morning's reveille.

His average up time, factoring in classes, military activities plus the extracurricular training and all the other ins and outs, was eighteen hours, barely leaving enough time to rest, notwithstanding the fact that he trained all day on the weekends.

It was fucking grueling but thanks to his weird metabolic system his body had quickly adjusted and over the couple of days it had gotten easier with each trip.

And it paid off. In the extremely short time he started to notice stuff.

Even though he ignored it.. mostly.. he was acutely aware of the stares directed at him by...well...everyone actually.

Waking through the town was extremely amusing. The looks he got from the locals made him internally snicker.

He was never so glad that a certain raven haired Uchiha wasn't there. Naruto had no intention of bailing his boyfriend out of prison for murder, or based on the volume of hungry looks trained on his person, genocide.

Tonight though was the club crawl that Kiba was still pressuring him to go but and to be honest he wanted to go but something was just pushing him to know that this was more important.

Pushing the temples door open he immediately snatched the bo staff that was flung at him.

Twisting the bamboo staff he faced Gamakishi, his usual full orange robe replaced with thin black pants. "You're training with me again today."

That wasn't strange because since he started all his sessions were with Gamabunta's son.

Twirling the staff Naruto faced the young monk. "Where?"

"Somewhere slightly familiar to you..." was the enigmatic response. "...think earth."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys .Dojo. Hours later...**_

It was like an out of body experience. Sasuke knew he was fighting Ryu but, goddammit, he kept seeing Naruto.

Falling back, Sasuke took a second to wipe the sweat out of his eyes and faced Ryu who looked no better, tan skin flushed and chest sweat soaked.

Sasuke didn't know how long they were in the dojo but the strain on his muscles could be an indication of maybe he was pushing it.

Ryu pushed up and took one step towards Sasuke. "This is it."

Exhausted Sasuke couldn't do anything but agree with a nod. Taking their final stances the two faced each other.

Ryu flexed his shoulders and in that moment Sasuke zoned out.

 _The tan neck twisted around and Sasuke was careful to not show any kind of reaction to the hooded blank lifeless blue eyes under dark gold eyebrows. They stared at each other for a tense minute before Naruto walked over to him. Absently Sasuke wondered how a man wearing size ten military shoes could walk that silently, like a feral jungle cat and looked terrifyingly like one too._

 _Thump...thump...thump..._ _His heart beat was increasing but there was nothing to reflect that on his indifferent pale aristocrat face...until Naruto stepping into his foot of personal space; leaned in and caged his dark head with bent elbows and arms._

 _ **WHHHOOOOMPHHH!**_

Back flush on the floor Sasuke knew his eyes were open to the max and trembling. Ryu was over him in a cruel parody of the first time he and Naruto had kissed. The memory resurged in Sasuke's mind and unbidden he gasped.

Ryu took that as an invitation, placing his forehead on Sasuke's and staring into his unfocused eyes.

Sasuke couldn't move. His body felt like it was in rigor mortis as Ryu's head shifted and started to lower... lower... lower...

A pair of chapped lips met his throat and a rough tongue lapped over his erratic pulse.

One second insane pleasure racked his body and the next complete anger fuelled repulsion.

"FUCK NO!" Sasuke mentally and physically screamed. "GET OFF!" Striking Ryu in his chest Sasuke shoved the Namikaze off and leapt up.

Ryu did the same. "Sasu-"

"DON'T!" Sasuke shouted in rage . "Just fucking don't, EVER!"

"Sasuke!"

Furious Sasuke struck Ryu once more. "Don't even fucking try and touch me again! Get this in your head! I. WILL. NEVER. BE. YOURS!"

For the first time Ryu looked deathly pale. Standing up Ryu tried again. "Sas-"

"Fuck off!" Fuming Sasuke's fist met the wall just before he walked out into the night.

...

 _ **Grand Auditorium. Mark Reading. 9:28 p.m**_.

"Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked looking around the room, trying to spot the head of spiked obsidian hair. "He's supposed to be here."

Haku turned to look also but met the same dilemma.

"You're right." the Momochi wondered doing a double take around the room. "...where is he?"

Meanwhile Shikamaru had taken on another task. He was diligently searching for one Namikaze who, as he feared, was also absent.

Damn it.

Walking up to Gaara and Neji the Nara tapped the redhead on the shoulder. "Something happened. We need to find Sasuke before he does something stupid."

Green and gray eyes met then faced Shikamaru with determination just as Haku joined them.

"Half and half." the Nara suggested. "Neji and I will take the upper half, Haku and Gaara the lower. If we can't find him, we'll meet at the front quad by eleven."

The four split up into the two teams, Shikamaru and Neji, Gaara and Haku. Each duo searching their allotted sections.

Comprehensively they searched the dorms, public and private, admin, storage sheds, gym, even the nearest classes.

Nothing. No sign of the Uchiha, anywhere.

Haggard and frustrated they reconvened at the empty front quad, the looks on their faces silently telling that they'd all came up blank.

"He has to be here." Gaara said. "I checked with the entrance guard. No one has left the campus."

Shikamaru sighed. "Then we'll just have to wait. Sasuke might hide, but he won't run."

Neji looked around. "And..."

"Yes." Shikamaru said, "Him. But we can't do anything about that. We all know that Sasuke would never speak to us again if we intervened in his business."

"But why?" Haku spoke up. "Why doesn't he want help?"

Three darkly amused chuckled with a synchronized answer "He's an Uchiha."

…

 _ **Male Dorm Room. Midnight.**_

In the dark of the dorm room, hearing the soft snores of the occupants a still awake Haku wondered where on the campus Sasuke could be.

He didn't want to even think that Sasuke had succumbed to Ryu's advances and had ended up in his bed. Something about the Uchiha made Haku a hundred percent sure that he'd never do that.

Shifting under his cover sheet Haku, head cradled in his folded arms that were on top of his pillow sincerely hoped that Sasuke was okay, wherever he was.

...  
 _ **Gymnasium Roof Top. 1:08 a.m.**_

Sasuke, back against the cold concrete of a wall on the roof and stared solidly at the peaceful moon, the rays of which illuminated his pale skin.

Knees up to his chin Sasuke huddled into himself, trying hard to not let the frustrated tears behind his eyes fall.

He felt cold. Looking up to the sky a soft whisper came. "Naruto..."

…

 ** _Hokkaido Keys..Tuesday evening. 7:48 p.m_**.

"He's up there again. Isn't he. " Neji asked already knowing the answer.

Haku nodded. "It seems like the roof is his solace now."

Light grey eyes flicked up to the gymnasiums roof. When Sasuke had finally showed up at breakfast they knew that if they cornered him as a group they would get absolutely nothing.

So instead it was only Haku who got him to admit where he had been during the mark reading.

In a quiet voice he had told the Momochi that he had been on the roof, but he hadn't told him why.

When Haku had relayed the message, a quick knowing look passed between them. They all knew why.

"And he still hasn't told you what happened?"

Haku snorted. "No. The only thing that I know is that Ryu looks way too much like his Naruto, and that has to be frustrating. It's like seeing a living ghost. "

Neji looked at Haku under a new light of respect. "You've seen it also."

A single nod paired with a slight defeated moue. "Sadly, yes. What do you think he does up there anyway." Then a scary thought ran into Haku's head "You don't think he's thinking about sui-"

Neji instantly shook his head. "No. Not possible. Sasuke is not that weak. When stuff like this happens he shuts himself off for a time to regroup... He will snap out of it... eventually."

"You know him." Haku surmised with a knowing look.

"Yes." Neji answered. "Sasuke is just..one of the strongest people I know. "

"You were together, weren't you." Haku said.

"Briefly." Neji replied honestly. "And I was the one of the best experiences of my life but unfortunately I screwed it up ."

Neji sighed. "I d-"

"That's not necessary." Haku interrupted cutting off the confession. "But you're sure he'll come around."

"Yes." the Hyuuga answered with assurance. "Sasuke doesn't run from challenges."

Walking to the mess hall Haku voiced. "I sincerely hope so."

…

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Male Dorm Room. 8:16 p.m.**_

Right now Sasuke didn't give a damn if anyone paid attention to him. The dorm was eighty percent empty, he needed to talk to Naruto and he didn't have the strength to go to the library for privacy.

He'd had skipped dinner, sequestered himself in the dorm room, and had been trying to connect to Naruto for the past hour and a half.

It was after eight in the night and he sent the request again and it seemed like a small eternity before the signal connected.

The second Naruto's eyes met his this came out.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked. He mentally let out a breath of relief. A moment later two fingertips massaged his left aching temple.

The tension in his gut was ripping him apart; he wanted to scream out that he was on the edge of losing his mind, he wanted to cry that he couldn't concentrate, he wanted to whisper that the only thing he wanted was to bury his face in Naruto's tan neck and breathe but he didn't, instead the old adage curse of strength resurfaced and he squashed it.

The words that General Hamaki had said 'you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken' had never felt so true until the past few days.

"Nothing...just stress." He murmured while leaning back, eyelids slipping to half mast.

A moment later an absurd desire slammed into him. Leaning forward he asked, "Naruto, could you just talk to me...anything, anything at all... I... just want," 'need', "to hear your voice."

The blond quirked an eyebrow, clearly confused for a minute. "What... why?"

Sasuke picked up the laptop and propped it up on knees. "... I don't know.. It's ..." a sigh. "... you just put my head in a good place, somehow."

A shrug paired was then paired with an inquisitive look. "Okay then."

Sighing in relief Sasuke popped in his skull candy earphones and closed his eyes against the wall.

"... In Brazil, there's this belief that o ..."

Hours later ...

Naruto silently stared at the sleeping Uchiha two thousand miles away. Head against the wall, black hair gently falling across his pale forehead. The constant deep tense furrow in his brow smoothed out for once, obsidian lashes barely brushing pale sculpted cheeks, pink lips slightly open with every breath.

Somewhere while Sasuke eyes had started to bop, Naruto had chipped off into Spanish, whispering soft musical words to his clearly stressed out boyfriend.

Naruto's eyes had never shifted from the beautiful image before him even after a hand rested on his shoulder. Naruto didn't know when TenTen had entered the library but he didn't shirk away from her presence.

Tenten crouched beside him, "Naruto... it's almost ten, you need to rest. Remember that we have the triathlon tomorrow."

"I know.. " he murmured, gesturing to the screen. "It's just... "

Tenten smiled slightly looking at the slumbering raven on the screen. "I know, but Sasuke is damn strong, whatever it is he'll find a way out of it.. trust him."

Naruto lips thinned. He hadn't made it obvious but with one glance his keen eyes had taken in thinly veiled hysteria, pain and uncertainty in onyx orbs.

His boyfriend was fighting something. Something serious.

"I know that... I just worry about him. He gets... "

"...Difficult."

Naruto's lips twisted, "I wouldn't say that exactly but yeah."

The weapons expert smiled within herself, secretly admiring the bond between the two.

"Come on. Karin will go ballistic if you don't rest."

"Oh yeah. That's right. She's with us now...like you and Daya."

Pushing up from the chair Naruto turned to the girl, paused for a second then asked. "TenTen... what would you do if you wanted to comfort someone miles away?"

TenTen was slightly shocked. "You want my advice?"

" Well, yeah." Naruto looked at the blank screen. "I'm damn sure not going to ask Kiba or Karin for that... I'd rather throw myself to the wolves."

TenTen snickered." Come on. They're not all that bad, are they?"

Naruto just gave her a steady flat look.

Settling down she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm not an expert in relationships but once a boyfriend of mine did this and it kinda worked."

"Yeah?" Naruto said lifting up the machine. "What."

"He took one o-"

…

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Boy's Common Room 4:45 p.m**_

The door to the common room was knocked on and a head pocked in.

"Uchiha Sasuke? "

Pale fingers stopped massaging the tension out of his left shoulder as Sasuke dully looked up. "Yes?"

"There's a package for you. Admin."

Quietly Sasuke laid his pen down, folded his unfinished analysis in a folder, left the room and walked to the administration office wondering what Madara had sent him this time.

Folder secured under his arm Sasuke pushed the door to the office open, walked in and automatically filled in the receipt form for the package.

The aide approached him with a huge white envelope that looked... stuffed.

What? Needless to say Sasuke was slightly confused.

"Here you go." the aide said while collecting the slip. "Its not usual for us to get packages from Mt. Fuji."

'Naruto.' Sasuke realized, pulse beating a little bit faster.

Carrying the package like it had broken glass inside Sasuke sequestered himself in an empty room and flipped the package over.

His name was scribbled on the front under the stamped Hokkaido Keys Academy address. In two motions he popped the seal and reached in. His hand emerged with a fold of thick orange cloth and a note.

'I want to keep you warm at night but I can't - yet. So this will have to do until then. N.'

Sasuke was acutely aware of the fact that his fingers were trembling. Unfolding the cloth it turned out to be a huge, garish retina melting orange sweat-shirt. Classic Uzumaki, but how did Naruto know that he was internally cold?

In that moment Sasuke swore that even if the dorm room was hotter than the Sahara he was going to wear it; heat stroke be dammed.

Then a metal picture of him being swallowed by the shirt made his lips quirk. Orange was definitely not his colour.

Suddenly, by what freak kind of transmission he didn't know, he felt a surge of energy enter his system. Every ounce of despondency immediately disappeared.

Grabbing the shirt he went to the dorm room, carefully placed it in his chest then walked with a determined stride to finish some overdue business.

* * *

He found his target in the gymnasium.

Ryu, shirtless, who had just finished decimating a wooden dummy, looked up at sound of Sasuke's approach and opened his mouth.

"Don't." Sasuke's voice was as empty as a celestial black hole. "Don't even try."

Ryu turned away ran a bandaged hand running through his hair, fingers clenching in the thick mop.  
Sasuke's eyes were ice cold. "You just fucked yourself over big time."  
Ryu released his grip, flung a towel around his neck, turned around and faced Sasuke with empty blue eyes. "Trust me, I know."

"And here I was even thinking about getting my uncle to help you and the-"

Blue eyes widened. " What? "

"Yes." Sasuke replied stonily. "I was actually considering it. I said to myself, if I had someone who got shafted like you think your uncle had, I'd be furious and I'd have gone to the ends of the earth to fix it. "

Ryu's back met the far wall and he slowly slumped to the ground, head down as Sasuke continued.

"I thought you if I gave you what you needed you'd be-but...you.. you just couldn't-" Sasuke huffed turning away.

After a moment of tense silence Sasuke looked down at Ryu's bent head. "I'm putting a request into admin. I need this," Sasuke gestured between them, "dissolved because if there's any repeat of what happened that day I promise you, I'll kill you."

Ryu's face, twisted to the side, was blank. "You don't need to do that."

"Why?"

"Because my father is pulling me out by the end of November. In over a month I'll be completely out of your life."

Black eyebrows contracted. "Why?"

"Beats the fuck out of me." Ryu replied surly. "Its most likely something to do with the foundation because I'm the poster child."

"Can't you contest it?"

The words came out before Sasuke really thought about them then a second later wondered, why the hell was he even interested? He'd just heard that Ryu was to be MIA in over a month wasn't that suppose to be a major relief?

Ryu's laugh was harsh. "And what... get on the bad side of St. Namikaze. Yah, I don't think so. So you don't have to be looking over your shoulder. I'll keep my distance. "

Sasuke took a moment to process those words. "This isn't what you want, is it?"

Ryu started to unwrap his left hand. "No but it's not like I can do anything about it."

"What do you want then?"

A disparaging quirk of lips. "Are you really asking me that question?"

Black eyes narrowed. "Be serious."

"You might not believe me but I really wanted to be a soldier."

"Why?" Sasuke stressed. "You come from a entitled clan. You literally have people at your beck and call. Why would you want to be at the service of others? "

"My uncle was a soldier. He dedicated his entire life to the service of others." Ryu half explained.

"But you're a-"

"Criminal yes, I know."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "So how are you goi-... you're messed up, you know that, right? "

"Trust me. I know. I have problems Sasuke, but who doesn't? " Ryu replied getting up."Doesn't mean I can't change."

A beat. "Do you want to?"

"Yes... Eventually."

Pushing off the wall Sasuke's offered a few parting words. "Then you've certainly got a lot of work to do. "

* * *

 _ **Inspector Makako's Home . Outside Tokyo**_

Richard's eyes ran over the notes he had scribbled down after that lengthy talk with Chief Nathaniel.

 _'Avilov Kyuubi...born in Surgut Russia.. Masters Degree in Electrical Engineering.. .intelligence officer- interrogation specialist...double terms in Algeria and Turkey..."_

 _"... boyfriend of Uzumaki Kushina for six months...awarded the Governors award for Citizenship 1994... cited and suspended for altercation with Namikaze Minato...1995..."_

... _Special protective detail of the Russian Finance Minister...duties include- comprehensive protection, * accompanying him on various bilateral meetings with the Japanese government, 1997-9... "_

 _" ...multiple visits accompanying the minister to the PSOCK building...collaborated with the International Aid Associates... -"_

 _"... Adopted three years old Namikaze Naruto at twenty-seven ..."_

With each progressive word he dreaded where this was going.

The gut feeling he had relied on to guide him all the years of his career was now raging a riotous storm.

His cell phone started to vibrate. Richard sighed. He'd had forgotten to take the silent mode off. Picking up the device he idly wondered when would he ever get the hand of these constantly updating devices.

The phone vibrated again and he realized it was an incoming call with a blocked number.

He was apprehensive for a moment but decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Inspector Makoko?"

"Yes." the detective affirmed. "Who is this?"

"My name isn't important but what I'm sending you is. In two minutes open your email."

 _ **Beeeeppp**_.

Richard stared at the blank phone's scree for a long minute before he shook himself and booted up the laptop.

Accessing his email account he clicked on the one unopened message.

Scrolling down he saw a picture of a smashed silver Honda Accord. The front end crushed almost to the middle.

Wait. Why was he looking at this? Then it hit him. This was the car the late Namikaze had been driving.

Scrolling down he skimmed over the details of the vehicle;

MAKE: HONDA  
MODEL : HONDA ACCORD HYBRID  
ENG. NUMBER : 1007584  
OWNERSHIP AND REGISTRATION : Namikaze Minato.  
POLICY : Total AIM (Accident, Individual, and Maintenance)

He even read the date and time of last location the GPS had recorded: Konohagakure Marriott Hotel. Tokyo. March 1999. 4:02 pm.

He paused squinting. March. Wasn't that one of the times Avilov was in Japan? He rechecked his notes and came up with an affirmative. Kyuubi had accompanied the minister to attend an emergency negotiation to diffuse a situation between two oil trading companies.

He then reached the accident report and evaluation. Scanning down the schematics he got slightly confused. The car seemed to be in good condition so why was it looking like a crushed soda can.

He read further and stopped.

 _"... Both brake lines cut..."_

Slowly...ever so slowly the pieces came together like cards building on each other...

... Namikaze Minato...Russian Embassy...hybrid engine.. Avilov Kyuubi...Electrical engineering..,Uzumaki Kushina.. .grudge...Namikaze Minato... Russian Embassy...1999...Car crash...

"Oh my god." Richard whispered.

TBC...

* * *

Honestly I'm not entirely sure about this chapter... I keep thinking there's something I should include or paradoxically take out...but meh.

 **REVIEW DAMNIT!**

Drafted chap 17 S.S terms

(1) And you'd be what, the damsel in distress ... or distressing damsel ...either one." - blatantly stolen from Pirates of the Caribbean, At World's End.

(2) A mixed look of surprise - I've reasoned this out as, usually it's unusual for an unknown Japanese person to give out third personal name instead of the family one.

(3) The Minka's, gassho-zukuri. This type is one of the traditional Japanese buildings know as a farmhouse.

You guys might have been wait for the next chapter cause the whole Island is in Olympic FEVAAA! I'm serious. Everybody is in a celebratory mood cause of our athletes, especially the relay teem. #soproud.


	19. Doppelgängers

**Chapter 19:** **Doppelgängers**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: I'm seriously not doing myself any favors by making Ryu more appealing to y'all, am I? Honestly I'm kinda sorry for him myself... And NO I'm not on the Ryu cheerleading squad (which the chairman, head overseer and probable tyrannical dictator of that should be Lady Spain *notjoking -_-*). I'm just saying, people have layers, some more than others...**

 **Beware, I'm totally stretching the abilities of the human mind here, regarding memories, age development progress and such...**

 **AND ONE MORE THING. S.E.X. PEOPLE! EXPLICIT HORIZONTAL TANGO/ KNOCKING BOOTS/ THE DOWN AND DIRTY. Whatever you call it, expect it. No this is not the epic reunion smex, it's just a precursor. Can't say I didn't warn y'all. #shrug**

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Modified Field. Woodland Territory. Morning Calisthenics. 6:20 a.m._**

Hands on his knees, breathing hard, Sasuke, under the overcast sky, shifted to look at the military grade obstacle course he just run through and the other cadets struggling through the same.

His dark eyes ran over the tire jumps, the scaling wall, the rope climb, the mud pit covered with barbed wire and mine field that had actual stunners and even though he'd known what to look for he'd been shocked by two.

Wiping another clump of black mud from his arm Sasuke absently mourned for the life of his t-shirt. There was no way it was going to endure another high intensity wash. Next trip in the town, he noted seriously, buy black cotton t-shirts in bulk.

He stood up and had to bite back a gut wrenching groan. Immediately his hand slipped under his shirt to run over the stiff muscles there. He hadn't expected his abdominals to develop so quickly; instead of bulging they were smooth, flat but clearly defined.

Guess the Maito Gai Institute had set a precedent and the Academy had just evolved it.

For the past week calisthenics had been increased and with it the accompanying fatigue.

Fatigue; the constant threat lurking at the edges of his sanity, but little by little his endurance had increased lessening the chances of total burnout.

The sustainable running-cum-speed running might had something to do with that as well.

That didn't stop sporadic weakness though and just as he moved off a muscle in his thigh trembled and he stumbled.

Catching himself on a nearby tree's trunk he slowly lowered himself to its roots and started to massage his leg.

After a few minutes he tried to stand up but stumbled again and had to lean against the rough bark.

"Goddammit." Sasuke cursed lowly through clenched teeth.

"Need some help? "

Sasuke looked up at a blank faced Jason, faded blue ARMY print shirt sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and had his palm extended in a ironic reversal of Sasuke's gesture weeks ago.

For a moment Sasuke silently considered the offer, taking in Jason's slightly uncomfortable look. Before the moment stretched too long into awkwardness Sasuke extended his own. "Yes. Thank you."

Looking exorbitantly relived Jason wrapped his arm around Sasuke's back and looped the raven's arm over his shoulder and walked them both up to the slope.

Sasuke while walking/hopping knew that this was Jason's inordinate way of asking complete forgiveness and Sasuke, mentally smiling, accepted it.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in Kirigakure... 9:49 pm.._**

"He's still doesn't know, does he?" Madara mused staring at the dancing red-orange flames in the fireplace, his spindly fingertips tracing the rim of a glass of deep red wine, the book on his lap half closed.

"By all reports, yes. He's still ignorant about it."

Madara smirked lips teasing at the rim of glass. "Is it ready?"

"The... certain package you've ordered me to combine? "

"Obviously."

"Then yes. It is. Just waiting for your following orders."

"And I trust that you have it with you. "

"Yes. I do." He reached into the recesses of his cloak and produced an unsealed envelope. "Here it is, Sir."

Madara smoothly rose from his seat, crossed the room, took the envelope from the flat palm and inspected the contents. Holding up one of the items in there, Madara asked, "And this has everything he needs?"

"Based on all the records I've found, yes. From the very beginning to this day."

Madara turned. "Perfect. In one hour find the express courier services and mail it."

The cloaked man squirmed a little. "Sir...your nephew, do you think he'd be glad about your interference?"

In a second Madara remembered after the trip to the burial ground he'd said, _'I'd like to personally meet this Uzumaki of yours."_

 _His nephew had looked confused.' Why? Aren't typical teenage romances out of your list of interest?'_

 _'Typical, you'd be surprised.' he had snorted while thinking, 'Son, you attract international conspiracies like flies to honey. You don't know even a percentage of this one that you've found yourself into this time.'_

Madara smirked and returned to his chair, opening the book again. "No. He'll be absolutely livid but in time he'll thank me for it."

"If you say so, Sir. I'll do as you've ordered."

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. After Calisthenics Before Breakfast. 7:45 a.m. ._**

"Oh Naruto!" Renée called walking up to the Uzumaki who was just about to enter the mess hall. "Someone sent you mail."

Eyes contracted as he turned to face the woman. "Umm... What?"

"You weren't expecting anything I take it... " she shifted," ...Je suis désolé, _(I'm sorry_ ) I'll dis-"

Then Naruto slapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh no, I forgot about that. It must be from Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Your... grandmother? "

"Something like that, yea."

"Okay then... Come by admin at break time or after classes." She advised with a genial smile. "I'll have it for you."

"You know I really should thank you more... I mean you've - you've been so great with everything Renée." Naruto said honestly and slightly bashful. "Even with...you know... Merci beaucoup." ( _Thank you)_

Knowing that by the trail off he was referring to his boyfriend, the young Frenchwoman blushed. "Il est normal , mon ami _." (It's okay my friend)._

Nodding Naruto walked off thinking hard, wondering who would send him something way out here.

It wasn't like he had any relatives, close friends or even acquaintances he knew off, so who would have taken it upon themselves to send him anything?

A random thought strayed to Hinata, Neji's cousin, the multimillion heiress who had gotten her team of lawyers to revisit his case for free. It had been obvious that she had taken more than a 'liking' to him, and though he was flattered, it couldn't have ever worked between them, but still, the sweet girl was a 'maybe'.

Then his mind shifted to Sasuke and quickly dismissed it, smirking as he remembered the moment when Sasuke had held up the shirt to the camera and flatly said, "Orange, really dobe?"

"Well you could always send it back." Naruto baited with a nonchalant shrug.

"I didn't say that." Sasuke replied almost blankly but with a clear undertone of possessiveness. "... I was just commenting on the colour choice."

The last thing that came to his mind was Iruka-sensei, who had taken a liking to him in the camp but on second thought that wouldn't be likely, he was probably more absorbed with Kakashi than to think about sending him anything.

He guessed he'd just see who when he went to pick it up. Entering the mess hall he immediately gravitated to the stacks of granola cereal packs, a sealed single serve carton of milk and then plucked a couple bananas from the fresh stack.

Plunking into a random seat with an empty bowl he immediately opened both breakfast items and stirring them in he reflected on what he had seen when Sasuke had asked him to talk him to sleep.

The moment he had seen the dark eyes he knew Sasuke was under more 'stress' than what he admitted to. Spooning the cereal in he wondered what exactly was Sasuke hiding from him.

"Dude." Kiba said his nostrils flaring while sitting beside Naruto with a pile of eggs and bacon. "What the fuck is that smell?"

Cali that morning had been extra gruelling and Naruto had stretched his usual ten minute shower into twenty, scrubbing all the grime off and emerged with a deep woodsy scent.

"It's called 'clean', Kiba." Naruto snickered taking up some more of granola. "You should try it sometime."

"Whatever." the Inuzuka replied eyes roving over the room. "... Can you believe that we've been here for over a month?"

"Yea, why?"

A weird look crossed Kiba's face as he dumped ketchup on the eggs. "I... I kinda don't want to leave."

"Really? That's surprising. I thought you were the rolling stone kind of guy...and by the way, you, blabbermouth you , still haven't told me what happened at the club. What's the deal, man?"

Kiba looked uncomfortable for a second and just before he opened his mouth to answer, Shion entered the room.

Kiba went red. Naruto was about to ask what was happening to his friend when the platinum blond started to approach them. Kiba was getting redder with every step.

Now Naruto was insanely curious. Why was the Inuzuka looking like he was about to have a coronary?

Naruto looked up just as Shion gave him a pleasant smile but bent over Kiba's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, her full lips slightly brushing Kiba's fire red cheek before moving on.

Naruto's eyebrows nearly met his hairline. "What was that? "

Kiba huffed. "Oh please, you CANNOT tell me that you didn't hear what she said, yaknow, with your superhuman hearing and shit."

He was met with a knowing smirk. "Yea. But I want to hear you say it."

Amber eyes narrowed. "She said 'thanks again'."

"That I know. " Naruto clarified," What I don't know is why."

"I helped her out at the club, alright." Kiba murmured chomping into his bacon. "Drop it."

"Oh hell no." Naruto said digging his heels in. "Tell me."

"No."

"Dude." Naruto said patiently, his spoon inches before Kiba's face. "You know I'm never going to let this slide so to avoid another five months of me under your skin I think it'd be better to just tell me now and get the headache over with."

Kiba huffed again. "Fine! When me, Ambrose and Ethan went to Friction, yes that's the name of the awesome club you bailed on, Shion was there with some guy. We s-"

"Blah blah blah blah.. Cut to the chase Kiba."

"Jeez, okay." Kiba sniffed. "It happened after I came back from the john. The guy she was with looked drunk and was grabbing at her. She looked l-"

"D.I.D?"

Kiba looked confused. "Wha'?"

"Damsel in distress, you know, kinda helpless? "

Kiba snorted. "Hell no. One second he grabbed her the next he had a slashes on his face."

"She had a knife?"

"Might as well but no, it was her nails that did that."

Intrigued Naruto leaned forward. "What happened next?"

Kiba's lips twisted into a small snarl. "The asshole looked like he was gonna rearrange her face, so I stepped in, got a couple shots in. He ended up on the ground. That's it."

Naruto leaned back feeling impressed. "Whoa. You finally stopped the wallflower act and stepped up. About fucking time."

A messy brown head ducked. "Well ya'know..."

"You did good bro...I bet that gave you some brownie points with the girls .. . " Naruto added. "... Speaking of which... I think you need to steer clear of Karin."

"Why?" the Inuzuka asked.

"Cause after you left the other day, she said and I quote, 'I like him'."

A comprehensive shudder ran over Kiba's entire body. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Finishing off the central, Naruto glanced around before returning to Kiba. "So anything else?"

The Inuzuka's eyes lit up." Remember when I had advisory last week? "

"Yeah, what about it?"

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds. "Well, they're doing a...what do you call those test to see if something works before they do the full version?"

"A pilot program."

"Oh. Yeah that. Well they're doing a pilot canine unit programme and I seriously want in. "

Naruto's face lit up."Dude! That would perfect for you! When's it gonna start?"

"Sometime next month. I told them about Akam-"

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Language Lab. 11:35 am._**

"So does Ryu know about Naruto?" Haku asked while handing over his half of the assignment.

"Why on earth would you bring that up right now?" Sasuke asked gazing steadily at the bonded teen, not even checking to see if the translation was correct.

Haku matched his look, not flinching an inch. "We've finished the assignment, we have nothing else to do for twenty minutes and I'm curious. So did you?"

"Once." Sasuke relented, pairing Haku's half of the assignment with his. "Didn't get into it much though."

"Uh huh. Meaning that you haven't told him that his missing twin is trying to seduce you."

Sasuke's lips twitched. It was like having the same conversation with Shikamaru all over again. "Yes."

"What do you think is going to happen when they meet? "

"Thankfully that's not going to happen." Sasuke sighed with a tone of immense relief.

Haku looked confused. "Why?"

Sasuke looked out the window for a second before turning back to Haku. "He told me that his father is pulling him out of the Academy at the end of this November."

Sable eyebrow furrowed. "Why?"

"No damn idea." Sasuke replied blandly. "I sincerely don't care either. Having him gone takes a load the off my chest."

"Probably should." Haku agreed, twiddling his pen. "No disrespect to you but Naruto looks the alpha type, kind of like Zabuza, and so does Ryu. If they had met it would be catastrophic, like a meeting between Zeus and Hades or something."

"Clash of the titans." Sasuke said clearly amused. "... And I'd be what, some pathetic mortal they both wanted?"

"Are you? " Haku teased.

Sasuke's eyes went flat until Haku snickered and turned away.

Twiddling his pen Sasuke ran the thought over. "To think of it though ... It would be...incredible...and scary as hell."

"Count your blessings." Haku softy suggested skimming through his dictionary.

Now that peaked Sasuke's curiosity. "Why?"

Haku turned and shot a quick look over the other cadets slugging through the assignment then turned to his cell mate. Leaning in and in a hushed voice said. "Once Zabuza and I were at a...particular club..."

 _'Bondage club.'_ Sasuke immediately deduced.

"He left me for like a couple minutes and this other gu-"

 _'Dom.'_ Sasuke thought.

"-started to come on to me. Zabuza returned and..." He sighed. "He was almost imprisoned that night. The guy ended up in hospital, he had to have three reconstruction surgeries to make his face slightly distinguishable."

Sasuke winced. "Ouch."

"You see my point." Haku said. "If your Naruto is anything like Zabuza, watch out for a showdown."

Sasuke rolled his stiff shoulders. "That's good and all but like I said, they're not going to meet, at all."

"Keep hoping so." was the soft reply.

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. Break Time 12:53 p.m_**

Naruto pushed the door to the Administration office open, entered the air conditioned military blue room and scanned the inside for Renée.

Three aides were at their stations, clicking on the computers with piles of papers before them, two were at the filing cabinets and one was jabbering on the phone. Glancing through the entire space, twice, he frowned; she wasn't there.

Damn it!

He only had a few minutes to get whatever it was and then return to class. Mentally castigating himself for taking that half-hour power nap he turned away internally groaning, deeply irritated that he'd have to come back later just before his rush to get to the temple.

Hand on the doorknob he started to push when -

"Naruto! Arretez! _(wait)_ "

The tall blonde, after exhaling a breath of relief, turned to face the flustered woman.

He knew he had a harried expression but he still turned and managed a smile. "I don't have much time Renée, class starts in like five minutes. "

She reached him and breathed. "My apologies, I've just been occupied by some orders to change the schedule for the cadets."

"Really, why?" Naruto inquired.

"Its nothing major." She assured beckoning him to follow her. "Just a shift on the study regulations. It's now been mandated that each cadet clock at least fifteen hours of study time per week."

Naruto mentally cursed. He was barely averaging the previous ten. How the hell was he going to balance everything now?

"But that's not really important. I have the envelope for you."

Walking with her towards the deep interior of the office he asked, "Envelope?"

"Yes." She replied while reaching her desk and picked up a stark white envelope. Handing it over to him with one hand, she with the other, pushed a pad with pink slips towards him.

"Sign here and it's all yours."

Quickly signing the slip he, with a and a nod of thanks and a quick 'Merci' to the older woman he walked out, flipping the envelope over.

His name was written on the front in English. No return address at all.

Pausing to open the envelope he dumped the contents in his palm and stopped. Laying in the center of his hand was a silver one hundred gigabyte flash drive and a card.

It looked like a normal playing card but this one, instead of having diamonds or clubs had a delicate black rose twisting around two vicious looking metal hooks.

'Confused' didn't even half cover his current metal state.

Flipping the envelope over again he quickly ran his eyes over the it, searching, in futility, for any trace of who had sent him the flash drive and the card.

"Wh-"

Then the bell signalling the return to classes sounded. He would have to question this another time.

Securing the two objects back in the envelope which he tightly folded and shoved in his pocket, he made his way back to class.

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. Girls Dorm Room 8 :23 pm._**

TenTen quickly glanced up before returning her eyes to the schematic before her. In the corner of her eyes though she noticed Shion flopping down in her bunk, hair twisted in curlers.

Why that girl insisted on curling her hair every night only to have it sweated out each morning, the acrobat didn't have the slightest clue.

"Karin." the silvery haired, pink pajama clad girl asked her face half buried in her silk covered pillow. "What's the name of your cousin again?"

The other Uzumaki looked up from unlacing her muddy sneakers. "Naruto, why?"

"He's smoking hot."

At that TenTen's head shot up mind screaming, _'Oh no, no no no NO! Not this again!_ '

"Duhh." Karin mocked, slipping on her skull print red and black boxer shorts and matching tank. "How are you just realizing that?"

Shion huffed. "I've been distracted. Give a girl a break."

"Well you might just have to break off your fantasies." Karin snorted. "He's not available.

The Moryo sat up. "With who? Do I know her?"

"No." an accented voice came from the bunk against the wall. It was Daya's who was polishing her boots to a spit shine. "And even if 'she' was here, I doubt you'd match up."

At that TenTen gave the Israeli girl a genuine smile. Daya, TenTen realized then, though disappointed with her pursuit of Naruto wasn't spiteful.

Karin kneeled on the floor at her bed's end, searching for something underneath. "And suppose 'she' was here, what would you do huh, go Jerry Springer on her?"

Shion sat up, clearly annoyed that all her teammates had ganged up on her. "First of all I'm NOT that catty!"

Incredulous snickers broke out in different sections of the room. She huffed. "I just wanted to...meet her."

TenTen looked to meet Karin's conspiratorial eyes and smiled.

"Meet 'her' yes, and get your ass kicked too." Karin said snatching the missing item from under the bed. "Give up Barbie, he's on a total different dimension that you're in and completely out of your league."

"Who says?" She argued cheeks puffing out.

A look passed among the three, and in perfect concordance strongly chorused. "WE DO!"

* * *

 ** _Same day. Mountain Temple. 8:25 pm_**

"... Hold..."

Five minutes...

"... Hold..."

Three minutes...

"... Hold..."

Ten seconds...

Naruto grit his teeth, jaw going stiff, beads of sweat budding on his face as he concentrated extremely hard.

The heat rising from the bed of coals he was precariously balanced over wasn't doing him any favors either, the steam and smell from the fiery wood made his eyes water fiercely.

It was just only by an insanely strong core and intricate timing how he was able to balance on his bare two hands over the bed of black-red coals. It wasn't that he knew anything much about physics or center of gravity concept, he just knew that his position had to be perfect to not allow him to fall on what he knew would be a literal skin melting experience.

"... Time." Gamakishi said.

Sighing in relief Naruto carefully pushed up, quickly swung his arm over, twisted and landed on his fours backwards.

After a long minute he allowed his muscles to relax and he fell to the ground. Back on the cold floor he stared at the ceiling.

"I think your father is right." Naruto glanced up. "I'm seriously not a fire, earth or air kinda person. When can I go back to the river?"

"You do have a point." Gamakishi concurred. "Even though you did well with the blind combat, you really aren't an air person because that dizzy spell on the ledge said enough-"

"Hey! " Naruto protested from floor. "I hadn't eaten much that day, low blood sugar does that to a person."

The young monk blithely ignored him. "-and even though your reacted well underground the darkness of the cave was enough to slightly confuse you. And by all that sweat on you now, you clearly can't stand heat... So I guess water is really your element."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed pushing off the floor. "So when can I go back?"

"Right now." the gravely voice of Gamabunta sounded from the doorway. "I've never seen someone progress so quickly... I think you're ready to learn the Rasengan."

Naruto flipped to brace himself in his forearms, giddy anticipation roiling in his stomach. "Really?"

In answer Gamabunta just turned away.

"I'd advise you to follow him." Gamakishi said.

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Hawkeye Simulation Room 4:08 p.m_**

"What is this?" Sasuke asked through the relay system in his helmet while gazing into total darkness in the Sim room.

"Another step in training." came the reply through the headset. "Imagine that you're in a town that just got bombed to hell. Dust everywhere, it just started rain extremely hard and you were ordered to find the bombers through all that."

"Okay." Sasuke said, "And the point is?"

"The point Uchiha is that in the field there will never be an utopian situation at any time. You can bet that ninety-nine percent there is going to be an environmental obstacle. On the ground there are going to be hostile situations where you can't see clearly; dust, smoke, snow, smog, rain, hail even darkness; all of those will hamper your vision and reaction, which is why you need to be familiar with the technology that will get you through those."

Clutching the sim gun Sasuke breathed. "And I'm guessing this is one of those."

"Correct. Even though this is just your trial run though, the procedures will be extrapolated (syn) and carried through to the real thing. You are going to be using the thermo-vision setting in the helmet. Same procedure, hit the targets and avoid being hit."

"And this is straight curriculum?"

"Yes. As much as the set levels are and by the way, it says here that you've advanced to level two, forty. "

"Barely." Sasuke grimaced.

"Still, good job. Tell me when you are ready. "

Sasuke twisted trying hard to peer through the gloom.

It was futile.

Grasping the holographic gun Sasuke breathed. "I'm ready."

Immediately his helmet lit up with dull shades of red. One split second later a human shaped red glow jumped into his vision field.

 ** _"Go!"_**

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Military Weapons History and Management Class. Wednesday 12:58_**

Two minutes before the test was to end, the phone on the invigilators desk, rang.

Sasuke didn't even look up, more interested in finishing his last answer and getting out of the room than anything else. Handing over the completed sheet, the proctor spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have a visitor."

Dark eyes narrowed to a slight degree. "Who?"

"I don't know. I've only been told that you have one. "

"Okay then." He said, hiking his knapsacks strap a little higher. "Where?"

"Room eighteen, front quad. You don't have advisory today, do you?"

"No. Thank you though. " Sasuke answer, rummaging though his brain trying to figure out who would bother themselves to visit him.

Itachi, check, Kakashi, check, Sakura, check. He was running out of people who knew him (and didn't want to kill him) and he was damn sure Madara wouldn't even think of showing up.

That left the question. Who?

Stepping in the room he stopped and had to force himself to not roll his eyes in exasperation.

Senjuu Tsunade.

The blond woman, arms crossed over her ample chest arched an eyebrow. "Well you're not dead. I'll be glad to report that to Gai."

"Good afternoon to you too Madame Senjuu. May I enquire as to why you've decided to grace me with your presence?"

Tsunade's lips twitched taking the overly polite inquiry as the 'why the fuck are you here' it really was.

"Don't get egoistic Uchiha, you're not that important. I'm here on a medical convention and I thought to satisfy my curiosity I'd check on you."

"Has it been satisfied? " Sasuke asked with mischief saturating his voice.

"You're worse than the brat." Tsunade humphed, but then mellowed. "... But seriously, are you okay? No latent side-effects of the poisoning?"

Sasuke shook his head, hands shoved in his pockets. "No. No lack of appetite, no bronchial abnormalities, no headaches and no unusual muscular weaknesses ."

Honey brown eyes rolled. "Smart-ass.

"I'm flattered." Sasuke replied drolly.

An long-suffering look this time. "Do you have a pen?"

"Yes, why? "

"Because I know how much of a snake Orochimaru can be. I'm going to give you my personal number for you to call at any time you even think symptoms are manifesting."

Pen poised over a notebook page Sasuke dutiful jotted down the numbers she gave him. Clicking the pen closed he nodded to her.

"Thank you."

She smiled. Turning around Sasuke gestured for her to walk out of the room first.

Tsunade flat palm slapped him over the head while walking out. Rubbing the spot Sasuke was about to grouse 'Abuse' when he ran into Tsunade's back.

The medical doctor had stopped in her tracks two feet from the doorway, glaring at something across from the quad.

Sasuke looked over her shoulder and saw Namikaze senior shaking a hand of whom Sasuke could only assume was Chancellor Mathieson.

The older blonde was tall, broad-shouldered, dressed in streamlined dark mocha pants, a fitting long sleeved white turtleneck, and with a tan jacket thrown over his arm he looked every inch of a modern-day philanthropist.

Sasuke had a chance to see his face and bit his inner cheek; smooth tan skin, defined chin and ice blue eyes, shades lighter than Naruto's.

It was time to admit it. Haku was right. They had to be related, somehow.

Sasuke then turned to look at Tsunade's face which had gone pale, tight lipped paired with narrowed eyes.

"Tsunade?" He tried.

She didn't answer. He tried again. This time she snapped out of it.

"Are you okay? "

"No." The doctor half growled. "I think I've just lost my appetite for a year."

Sasuke shot a look at Arashi who turned and Sasuke could swear his level gaze met Tsunade's for a moment before turning away like nothing had happened.

"Motherfucking bastard." Tsunade muttered under her breath. Sasuke pretended that he hadn't heard it.

"Try eating olives." Sasuke proposed, trying hard to not betray what he'd just seen. Why did Tsunade hate this man?

She grunted but then turned out him with a forced calm expression. "Promise me to take care of yourself, Uchiha. I really don't want to explain your untimely demise to the brat."

"I promise." He agreed.

Watching her go he was planning ways on how to find out why the good doctor hated the modern day Saint.

* * *

 ** _Male Dorm Room. Same day. 8:47 p.m._**

Slightly tired Sasuke walked in the wide open room and stopped at his bed side.

Laying diagonally across the strictly made bed was the sword that Ryu had given him. The black sheath seemed to absorb the bright rays from the shining bulb above and the blood red ribbon was a glaring contrast against the stark white sheets.

Immediately the tiredness left.

He stood there, stock still, just staring at the sword until Bryce and Haku entered to stand behind him. It was only then after Haku nudged him in the side he moved to take it up.

The weapon in hand he placed his right thumb under the hilt and pushed up. The gleam of the beaten metal reflected his face back to him.

"Holy Mother Teresa..." Bryce half whispered moving over to his bed. "Is that..."

Sasuke moved his finger and allowed the sword to fall back into the sheath.

"Its from him..." Haku deduced. "Right."

"Hn. According to him it's...a gift...some tradition of something. " Sasuke replied.

"You've been played." Someone else walking behind him snorted. "There's no traditional like that here."

Flipping the sword around Sasuke mused. "I probably should have known that."

"Nevertheless." Haku asked moving over to his bunk. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I honestly don't know." Sasuke murmured. "Its not like I can pawn it, can I?"

"If you could, would you?" Bryce asked, crossed legged on his bed rifling through a sheaf of papers. "I mean it looks impressive and helluva expensive."

Sasuke took another look at the sword.

Maybe it had been placed there as a test to see if he would return it to Ryu as a formal refusal of their 'brotherhood bond' or maybe, Sasuke acerbically thought, Ryu had placed the weapon on his bed as an open invitation to run it through him whenever Sasuke saw fit.

Of the two, Sasuke really preferred the latter.

"I'm not sure about that either." Sasuke replied honestly.

"Uchiha." Shikamaru said ambling up to him, "What do you know of the subterra-Holy shit!" the Nara sputtered eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing with a Seinaru ( _holy_ ) sword?"

Black eyebrows ticked. "A what?"

Shikamaru eyes cut into his."You cannot tell me that you don't know about the three legendary swords that the Hitoriki Himura used to slay the corrupt officials in the Mejii Era."

Feeling amused Sasuke shrugged. "Umm no. Should I have?"

Shikamaru threw both hands up into the air walking off. "Sacrilege!"

Sasuke snorted. "Drama queen."

"Still." Haku said. "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke massaged the back of his neck. "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

* * *

 ** _Next Day. Rec Room... 4:48 p.m._**

"... Seinaru sword? "

"Completely inappropriate for you, isn't it? "

Ignoring Shikamaru's tease Sasuke carefully laid his personal laptop before Shikamaru.

The Nara pressed a button, laid down his Xbox controls and arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "So you finally want me to dismantle it and find the surveillance chip that the government put there."

Sasuke left eye twitched. "There's no government surveillance chip."

"Oh you poor thing." Shikamaru chuckled. "Keep thinking that."

"They wouldn't have had the opportunity. But whatever." Sasuke said placing himself beside the other boy. "I'm lending you this on total faith okay. I need something and I don't want whatever you find the to be traced back to you."

Shikamaru gave him a level look. "And that is?"

"I need you to dig up whatever you can find about Tsunade and Arashi Namikaze."

Now Shikamaru looked confused. "Why?"

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."

"Sasuke." Shikamaru said flatly.

"All right." Sasuke huffed. "Tsunade visited me and coincidentally Namikaze senior was here too. The look she gave him, if possible, could have flayed him on the spot."

"Seriously?" the Nara asked pulling the console towards him." Let me guess, you tried and came up with nothing and that's why you need me."

A grunt. "Are you going to interrogate me to death or just do it?"

Turning on the laptop Shikamaru mumbled, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Hn." Sasuke said moving off.

"And I'll try find exactly how's he's related to your boyf-"

Over his shoulder Sasuke shot the smirking Nara a look that if properly concentrated could shatter his bones. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"Right on it, O fearless."

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. Friday. Hawkeye Simulation Room. 3:26 pm_**

"And you're sure?" Naruto asked through the relay system in the helmet.

"Yes cadet Uzumaki." came the exasperated voice through the con. "Sixty is the limit."

"Damn." Naruto softy cursed, "And there's nothing I, I mean anybody can do about it... Like making a suggestion to the programmers to increase it to eighty or something?"

"You can try but I don't think you'll get any solid response."

"That's messed up." Naruto said spinning the holographic gun on his palm. "But I guess there's nothing else I can do."

"You've got that right since you've maxed out the sixty level from when, the second you started? "

Naruto rolled his eyes."Now that's a lie...I started with twenty like everyone else."

"Yes and then advanced to sixty, in three days."

"I'm a fast learner." Naruto grinned. "Sue me."

"Whatever Uzumaki. You have ten minutes left, do you want to continue or-"

Reaching up to unlock the helmet Naruto sighed, "Nah, I think I'm going to cop out. Think I'll get something to eat or something since there's nothing else I can do."

"You're right about that."

Yanking the black helmet off Naruto reached behind him and pulled his muscles, breathing a soft sigh of relief when the stiffness released.

Then the intercom chipped in.

"Uzumaki, just a reminder, you have cadet advisory in fifteen minutes. If you're still going to the mess hall, you'd better hustle. "

"Fuck." Naruto growled to himself . "I forgot about that."

Turning to the camera he waved, signaling that he'd heard. Walking out the room he wondered what the councilor was going to talk to him about this time.

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Inside the Boy's Common Room. After classes_**

"You're not going to like this." Ryu said quietly two feet away from Sasuke chair.

Sasuke closed his copy of the Da Vinci Code and slowly turned towards the Namikaze. "Like what?"

Ryu took one step closer. "My father is here...and he wants to meet you."

Sasuke froze. It took him a long minute before he internalised what Ryu was saying.

"What? Why?" Sasuke grated out standing up. "Why now?"

"I. Don't. Know." Ryu replied frustration coloring his voice. "I have no idea what he's doing or planning."

"Isn't he your father? " Sasuke snarled. "Shouldn't you have an idea what he's up to?"

"You think St. Namikaze puts his plans on a fucking billboard Sasuke?" Ryu hissed.

"Then think! Why the hell would want to meet me?"

"Oh, I don't know." Ryu drawled sarcastically. "Maybe, because you're the one who made the government finally pull its shit together by uncovering the biggest scandal in the history of the nation?"

"So he wants to-"

That's where Ryu held up a hand. "Don't even try to predict what my father will do. He's a master manipulator, he can shift tactics in seconds."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "A master manipulator ..I grew up with the worst of them. If that's the case Ryu, I think I can handle myself."

Blue eyes widened slightly.

"What?" Sasuke asked very uncomfortable with the indecipherable look he was getting.

"... I think that's the first time you've actually said my name..."

Wait. What? Was it?

Not letting that sink in Ryu quickly moved on. "But... just...just don't let him get under your skin."

"When?"

"Right now."

"And you couldn't have told me sooner?" Sasuke turned away for a moment, steeling himself, erecting all the mental barriers he could conjure.

"I just knew about it three minutes ago, so don't think I planned it."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I certainly would have."

Sasuke stepped into the chilled room, face neutral but mentally armed. The man, Namikaze Arashi, was standing beside the closed window.

Instinctively he knew that it would be prudent for him to speak first. "Good afternoon, Namikaze-san."

Arctic blue eyes met black with surface geniality but Sasuke knew that under the benign surface was cutting knife edged intensity.

The older man, dressed in casual tan pants, summer blue button down and mocha shoes, moved towards him, eyes never shifting from Sasukes.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't break the optical link. It wasn't a battle of wills yet but it could easily develop into one.

The second the man had acknowledged him Sasuke knew that Namikaze Arashi was not someone to be taken lightly. It wasn't his physical stature that made the effect, it was the energy he exuded. It was like there was a electric field surrounding him.

With every step Sasuke had to force himself to not see a live picture of Naruto in twenty years. Honey blond hair, mystic blue eyes, tan skin and fluid but deadly grace.

Instantly his pulse started to kick up and immediately Sasuke knew that he couldn't afford for even a miniscule shift in his focus to happen. This was going to rank in the top five of the most important mental battles in his life.

"Yes. I am."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Arashi said, his words kindly but no warmth in his expression.

Sasuke took the cue, mirroring the expression and tone, just adding some deeper respect. "Same here, Sir. I've heard much about your organization."

Arashi's lips twitched. Sasuke knew he was wondering when the accolades about his charity would come in.

Sasuke had deliberately stated that he knew what the man was doing but didn't offer his opinion about it in what he was sure was an absolute contrast to all the pandering that, most likely, the Namikaze constantly had around him.

"Really?" Arashi said, head tilting slightly to the left, a slight inquisitive look on his face. "I've never known my son to talk about what his old man was doing."

'My 'son', not 'Ryu'.' Sasuke thought. 'He has totalitarian possessive issues for his family.'

He then mentally smiled. "It wasn't your son. It came from some of the sponsored cadets I've met. Most of them whose family couldn't afford this institution."

"Ahhh." Arashi said with a self depreciating sigh. "That's it then. I only do what I can. My impetus is, is if you've been given much and if you're in the position, it's only fair to give back."

Mentally Sasuke was timing what he was hoping would come next. One...two...three..four...five...

"Speaking of family, it's just terrible what happened to yours."

Delighted that the man was following the breadcrumbs laid before him, Sasuke managed to put up a disparaging smile.

"What can I say, untimely death happens. My parents were important, but my brother is the absolute closest to me. If my brother had been killed with them, I don't know what I'd have done. I wouldn't wish that on anybody, not even my worst enemy. I'm hoping that nothing like that has happened in your family."

The second he had said the word 'brother', Arashi's eyes had dimmed and shifted to the left for a microsecond just as his mouths edge ticked.

Holy shit! Had he really just seen that? Was...was Ryu right?

"Not from unpredictable events, no. Even my own parents died of natural causes."

"That's good to then." Sasuke replied. "It would be devastating for Ryu to go through that."

Arashi's electric blue orbs ran over the raven in a probing gaze, which Sasuke, admirably, bore.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you think my son chose you as his kohai, because when the subject came up before the semester started he was completely indifferent about choosing anyone. I'm slightly confused as to why he'd changed his mind."

Again with the 'my son' description.

This time Sasuke had to agree with the sentiment. "Honestly Sir, I don't know either. At first I thought that his interest started because he knew of my previous actions and the attention it gave me.. but he hasn't even mentioned it at all, so up to now, I'm still not sure."

Arashi smile was sly. "Maybe it's because you're just beautiful."

If Sasuke had anything else than Uchiha blood running through his veins he'd have ended up on the floor with shock. Instead he only uttered a slight unsteady, "W..what?"

Arashi smile was still mischievous. "Please don't pretend Uchiha-kun. I know of my son's...particular predilections. "

Sasuke had never regrouped so quickly in his entire life. "If you're here to war-"

Arashi waved him off. "Please. Don't worry about it. I'm not the type. Ryu can have his fun, for now, but there will come a time when he will have to take up the mantle I'm leaving for him."

"And that means a wife and children, correct." Sasuke supplied.

The older man smiled. "Exactly."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "What if he chooses a wife you don't approve of?"

"Who said I have any say in the matter? "

Sasuke just stared.

Arashi laughed, completely delighted. "You're very quick Uchiha-kun, but that's not going to happen. His wife is already chosen for him. He just needs to grow up and accept it."

'If this was what father dearest was planning for Itachi or me, I'm fucking glad he's dead.' Sasuke thought.

"You were thinking that I wanted to talk to you on the Orochimaru situation, correct?"

Sasuke deliberately held his gaze. "That did occur to me, yes."

Arashi shook his head. "I must say, I'm very impressed. For someone so young you've done something people thrice your age couldn't. You've played a masterful card which I sincerely applaud you for, but that wasn't the real reason for me to meet you. I just wanted to see who had finally shaken my son up."

Black eyebrows contracted. "Are you saying that Ryu had... developmental problems growing up?"

"No, nothing like that. He just wasn't as interested in the wider world like any other child. Growing up he kept to himself mostly, buried himself in books and computers. In fact he didn't watch TV until he was eleven."

Here Arashi checked his watch and frowned. "I'm sorry to cut this short, Uchiha-kun. I have a meeting that I need to attend."

Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say so instead he just nodded.

Walking out the blond casually said. "Goodbye Uchiha-kun. I'll look forward to talking to you again, and please, whatever you're doing to my son I give you full permission to keep doing it."

What.

The.

Hell.

A loaded minute passed with Sasuke rooted in place before his back met the wall, trying extremely hard to control his pounding heartbeat that had started the second Arashi had uttered the 'beautiful' comment.

What was Arashi assuming that he was doing to Ryu? Did he think that Sasuke was on Ryu's beck and call twenty four seven? Did he think that Sasuke was gracing his son's bed every night? Did he think that Sasuke was on his kne-

He shredded that thought immediately and grimaced, hand raking through his hair.

If this was what Ryu was dealing with all those years, it was no wonder why the young Namikaze was how he was.

The fortified stone hard decision he'd made days ago about not contacting Madara for Ryu immediately crumbled to rubble.

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. Male Dorm Room. 9:37 pm (last warning, NC-content, boyxboy. Skip to the next break if you're not interested)_**

Naruto flopped face down on his bed with a deep groan. Every muscle in his entire body was throbbing. How'd he safely returned to the campus with his muscles screaming bloody murder was a complete mystery.

He knew that tomorrow's calisthenics was going to be like a literal walk through hell and for a moment he briefly considered defaulting by escaping to Med Bay with a claim of exhaustion, but then he reconsidered; he would only do that if his weird ass immune system didn't rebound by reveille.

That meant that he had less than eight hours to recover. Face down in his pillow he tried to imagine what Sasuke would have said in this circumstance but his mind was so exhausted he came up blank.

He barely had the strength to kick off his boots before deep sleep wrapped him up in it's black blanket.

 _...Dream Sequence..._

 _We were in a tent._

 _I know we were in one because I could feel the coarseness of the standard military issue gray material on my back. It seemed like it was of the same grade as the one I'd used years ago to hunker down in a survival run in the Brazilian jungle._

 _I twisted at the sound of a lonely howl of some wild animal that came through the cloth barrier but then returned my attention to what really mattered._

 _Sasuke, my Sasuke, was lying between my legs, his head of black hair inches below my chin, thin eyebrows contracted in uneasy slumber, his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath._

 _It was dark and the heat from the still air and our combined bodies wrapped around us, making no need for a blanket._

Suddenly Sasuke gasped and strongly jerked twice. He was having a nightmare. Immediately my arms wrapped around his middle.

 _"Hush S'uke. I'm here." I whispered softy._

 _He went still for a second before my forearm was grabbed so hard his nails sunk into my skin. In the next second he spun around, midnight eyes frantic, searching for something._

 _"Sas-"_

 _He slammed his mouth on mine. I guessed that I was what he had been searching for._

 _Heat swelled up though my chest just as he climbed on my lap, pressing himself so tight on me and that even air couldn't get between us._

 _He was kissing me like his life depended on it, both hands buried in my hair, mouth working furiously, his chest trembling. A deep moan rumbled though my chest and into his mouth._

 _Pulling back he barely managed a soft, "Too far..."_

 _What? I'm too far?_

 _"Sasuke," I whispered, "I'm right here."_

 _He shook his head but dipped down to kiss my neck and mumbled, "Need you."_

 _"God Sasuke- fuck." My hands reached down and grabbed hold of his thighs, forcing him even closer._

 _Then I felt it. He was hard, just as I was, his weight forced our throbbing erections together through two sets of rough fabric._

 _Sasuke clearly whimpered in the back of his throat when my hand cupped that throbbing place between his legs. Slowly kneading him through his pants he buried his face in my neck with short damp pants and a muffled voice moaned, "N-Naruto!"_

 _Then somehow he was naked under me. Packed rough dirt was digging into his back but it seemed as if he didn't care because he was pressing himself into me._

 _My lips found his right nipple and though the dim light I watched as his spine arch and the perfect moonlight skin of his throat was bared to me. Ravenous hunger cut through me like a lightning bolt._

 _Dipping down to his bare belly I instantly latched onto the skin there and proceeded to attack ever inch available to me, biting, pulling and suckling on the skin until he cried out._

 _Then his legs were up around my shoulders, trapping his hard cock hot against my chest._

 _With a shift my mouth fastened unto his most sensitive flesh and started to suck hard on his hard cock. The skin there seemed to be on fire, the throbbing heat in my mouth, addictive._

 _"N-Na- Naru-"_

 _Stuttering words, clenching thighs, trembling belly, all the signs of a growing mind blowing orgasm. So with both palms I pressed down on his thrashing hips, mouth still suckling on his purpled flesh and didn't have to wait long._

 _His body jackknifed and released hard shooting his bitter-sweet release down my throat._

 _"Oh, god." Sasuke gasped in a huge gulp of air, desperately trying to capture the life sustaining element in his lungs._

 _"No. Just me." I replied finger wiping a droplet off my upper lip._

 _His hand reached up, cupped my face and pulled, his tongue searched desperately through my mouth. And then I felt his other palm trailing down my stomach, skimming over my rippling abs and lower to softly grasp my turgid dick._

 _"Fuck Sasuke." I groaned as his hand ran over the rigid veins. With every stroke pleasure rocketed to my brain._

 _And then he did something that almost made me lose it completely. Sasuke, his slender hand wet with my pre-cum, sunk his slicked fingers into his mouth and sucked hard._

 _"Stop." I grated out as I pinned both of his hands above his head with one hand and the fingers of my other-_

 _"Ah!"_

 _-were circling his entrance for a moment before one sunk in._

 _Seconds after, in a repetition of our first time in the hotel room he opened his mouth and ordered. "Do it. "_

 _He was ordering me to fuck him dry._

 _"No...I'm not going to hurt you. I want to make you scream in pleasure not pain and you need to be prepared.. just a little more baby, please-"_

 _But he still insisted, struggling against my hold. "Now!" he gasped. "Right now! Do it! "_

 _I had known that Sasuke had a thing for pain and really it was kinky as shit, but the time for that wasn't now._

 _"No." I refused slowly entering another._

 _"Please!"_

 _This time I bit down on his ear. "No. This time we're doing it my way."_

 _Slowly I tortured him, dipping in deep, circling, stroking the silky inner walls, pulling back out to sink in halfway, then delivering sharp jabs to his prostrate, before pulling out again, circle the red rim, and repeated the process all over again._

 _He looked so entrancing in that moment. His legs spread wide now, head back, mouth open begging._

 _"Ple-"_

 _That minute I settled myself over him, placed my dripping dome at his hole and slammed into him making sure to cover his mouth with mine. I wanted to swallow his scream._

 _And screamed he did._

 _Wrapping his left leg around my hip I ordered. "Hold on S'uke, please. Hold unto me now!"_

 _Fingers dug into my shoulders and hair as I started to slowly move. Being inside him was incredible, indescribable, insane._

 _I couldn't think clearly, all my senses were just focused on the vice tightness, his deep moans, his soft gasps and a strangled scream when I hit that spot deep inside him._

 _That single noise made the ancient animalistic urge to completely claim what I knew was mine flare up in me like an explosion. Propping his leg up on my shoulder I started to really fuck. I wanted to fuse our bodies together. I wanted to mark him, leave my stain so deep in him it couldn't be removed by anything._

 _Pressing down till he was bent double I found the pulse spot in his neck, like I had done on the floor of the gym at the camp, I cruelly sunk my canines into his neck like a starving vampire._

 _"YES!" That screamed word sank into the depths of my cock and I was hammering inside. I don't know where the power came from but it surged hard, working my burning need deep into his body. I wanted to fuck him so hard he would be chocking on my cum._

 _His hands were clutching at my shoulders as I battered his insides._

 _I thought I was going overboard until-_

 _"More, now! Fuck me harder! " His nails dug into my back._

 _I gave him what he wanted. What we both wanted. I flipped him and sank into him from behind, the full globes of his ass pressing against me as I worked into him. With one particularly hard jab Sasuke's fist struck the ground, beating hard over and over again, mouth releasing chocking sobs._

 _I leaned over his sweat soaked back pinned both hands to the ground while just using the power of my core to keep fucking him._

 _"Yes! " He screamed, neck arching back just as his legs spread further, his inner muscles clenching hard around me . "Right there!"_

 _I pushed back and grabbing his hips hauled him into me while steadily delivering the kind of reaming that destroyed rational thoughts, electrified every nerve and caused the deepest, darkest, twisted perversion in a person's soul to come out._

 _My dick was on the verge of erupting but I pulled out and flipped him again, this time back on his back, his sweaty skin made it hard to secure both of his knees over my shoulders._

 _Stalling my desire to fuck him senseless for a moment, I placed my forehead against his, stared deeply into his lust filled black eyes that flashed red for a second, just before I pressed my way into his mouth, thrusting my tongue in just as my hips slammed hard inside._

 _And stayed there._

 _"Fuck no!" He cursed striking my chest while clenching hard around me. "Move damn it!"_

 _Maybe it was sadistic but I stayed still for another long moment just enjoying being buried deep in his beautiful body and the tight clenches around my cock._

 _It was only after his fingers were tugging and pulling hard, about to rip my hair out by its roots that I started again, each thrust harder and harder till the muscles in my back screamed, but not as hard as Sasuke was._

 _Who knew that my ice prince was so vocal?_

 _For a second I pulled back to watch my swollen slick cock sink into his stretched rim. I almost came with the sight. Gritting my teeth I kept going._

 _"N-now!"_

 _"S'uke, bab-"_

 _"Now!" He ordered, rolling his waist. "Please- I'm right there! Finish it!"_

 _And that started the race for the finish. I began to slam even more mercilessly inside, fucking him harder and harder. His cries constant in my ears. Sasuke was trembling as he felt the spine breaking reams repeat over and over again as I steadily drove inside, making sure to hit the spot inside. The heat of my own huge orgasm was crawling up from my balls into my aching cock._

 _"You. Are. Mine." I growled, starting to feel the intense burn in the depths of my gut. "No. One. Else's."_

 _Every word was punctuated by a hard thrust inside. His eyes were scrunched incredibly tight, jaw clenched and I knew what he needed. Reaching down I pressed the small place between his balls and ass. "Only me."_

 _"Yes!" He shouted and with the force of an nuclear bomb, Uchiha Sasuke erupted, eyes clenched closed in ecstasy, mouth wide open in a soundless scream, his swollen dick shooting ribbons of white on his stomach._

 _"Motherfuck! " I groaned feeling the my dick pulse and release, filling his tender passage with my burning cum._

 _Sasuke's breath was harsh, grated and frantic. After a few seconds his hand snaked between us, down and under to the drips of cum leaking out his hole, ran his finger over my cock collecting some of my spunk and brought it to his mouth._

 _Still lodged in his warm body, feeling his soft aftermath clenches, my overheated body over his wet one, I found his ear and whispered. "I love you."_

It was minutes to the wake up call. Under the cover of his sheets Naruto stuck his hand under his boxers and grasped his turgid, dripping cock.

Face buried in his elbow he rubbed hard, Sasuke's face behind his closed eyes and biting the skin in his arm as he released.

Hand still on the tender shaft he remembered his dream self saying those three words he hadn't dared utter before.

Something constricted in his chest. When was he finally going to say them?

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. Saturday Morning Laundry Room._**

After lifting the washing machine's lid Naruto took a few seconds to glance out the window where the rain was hammering on the ground like crazy and sighed.

The deluge had started from the night before and hadn't let up for any stretch of time, forcing him to postpone his trip to the temple and ergo, have to face something he'd put on the back burner for the past week

Laundry.

He sighed again, opening the duffel bag full of soiled clothes and started to separate them. He'd learned to do his own laundry very early while bouncing around the world with Kyuubi.

Most military bases had domestic facilities like supermarkets, restaurants and laundry rooms. The facilities were there but the assistance, not so much. Everyone basically had to learn how to do stuff on their own.

Placing the last of his t-shirts in the machine with his underwear he turned to the pants and remembering a tip some matriarch had told him years ago, to always search the pockets first before putting them to wash he did exactly that.

Lint...lint...a loose button...a paperclip...a scrap of paper...a peanut...a pen cap...another paperclip...a staple...an eraser corner...

He snorted. Who would have thought he'd collect so much junk?

The last one he dug into and pulled out the crushed envelope.

Naruto slapped himself on his forehead. How could he have forgotten about that?

Securing the envelope, he put in the detergent in and started the machine, deciding that tonight he was going to see what exactly was sent to him.

* * *

 ** _CIA headquarters. Fairfax County Virginia. 8:35 p.m_**

Nagato took barely one step m returning into the office after a dinner break before a sheet of paper was slapped against his chest. He looked up to see the extremely pleased face of his commander in chief.

"Marching orders." the Director said with an almost crooning voice. "Oval Office finally replied with a solid 'yes'. You and Agent Mizu are on the red eye back to Japan six am tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"Affirmative." Nagato replied. "Same procedure as last time?"

"Yes. Immediately after landing you both have a forty-eight hour meeting with the JDF headquarters in Honshu for full clearance."

"And what about the 'team'?" the older Uzumaki asked.

"Already done." Victor said. "Both segments of Alpha Omega were given the order. By the time you get to Hokkaido all should be there."

"And the operational strategy?"

"You have one week to get them up to date. After that I believe that, collectively, you will work out a fitting strategy. Just make sure this cell is completely destroyed. "

Nagato shifted. "Sir. I have a problem...what makes you sure any of them will agree to this?"

Watery but sharp eyes met his. "First of all, they're under the direction of the military. Even if they are just trainees the minute they enrolled in the military they are obligated to follow what orders given to them. And second, I have a sneaking suspicious that, based on the new info we have on Sannin, a certain person will do anything to get rid of him."

"Sir." Nagato frowned. "No disrespect but by the little amount of time that I have come to know Uchiha Sasuke, I sincerely believe that he will not be a blindfolded tool. Not for us...or anyone for that matter."

"Then try to persuade him. This is imperative Agent Uzumaki. "

Nagato internally sighed knowing that request would be like using a basket to carry water, completely futile. "I'll try my best Sir.

"See to it."

* * *

 ** _Mt. Fujinomiya. Library 9:25 p.m._**

Naruto's fingers rubbed over the flash drive twice just as his eyes flicked over the card that came with it.

He was still wondering why the card looked like something straight out of a mystery movie with its black rose entwining two wicked looking metal hooks. It was plain Batman/Joker-esque.

There was another thing also. Why was there no note, no instructions or no return address on the envelope; just his name and the address of the Mt. Fujinomiya campus.

Facing the laptop before him Naruto, admittedly was on tenterhooks but steeled himself and plugged the drive in.

A folder popped up with two secondary folders, the two named 'First' and 'Second' respectively. He could only assume that was the direction for opening them.

Clicking on 'First', it opened up to a document which he then opened also. He squinted when he saw the word 'Namikaze' at the top.

At the top corner beside the name he saw a small box and inside it were symbols.

A straight blue line was across from the word 'DIRECT', a double green dash indicated 'MARRIED', a broken black line was across from the word 'GUARDIAN', the fourth was red line that marked 'OSTRACIZED' and then, finally, a star that marked 'DECEASED'.

Then he realized, he was reading a family tree. And it was absolutely huge.

Slowly scrolled down he read names. Names which seemed to be ancient, each one having a star beside it. It wasn't until he passed the fifth page that the full pages of stars started to peter out.

He was at the sixth now. Slowly scrolling down he read names remembered from history class at the Maito Gai Institute.

Names of famous people who literally impacted the entire world ; revolutionaries, world changers, politicians, dignitaries, ambassadors, philanthropists...all Namikazes.

With each minute that passed Naruto was getting steadily confused. Why was this sent to him? What did this have to do with him?

He came to a section of the eighth page, which by the seventh started to have a thumbnail picture of the person beside the name and his eyes widened.

Tsunade's name was attached by a broken black line to a 'Minato', which beside it was a star.

Minato: blonde hair, blue eyed Minato.

His father.

His father was a Namikaze.

His father was a dead Namikaze.

Trying to not think too hard about the implications of that revelation and refusing to look at the blue line under it, he then shifted to the name beside his father and read 'Arashi' with a double dash to a 'Kayuki' and the direct line under it led to a name, 'Ryu'.

'Ryu' just across from 'Naruto'. The problem was that for the both of them, they were no pictures added.

Wait...Ryu. Wasn't that the name of some person Sasuke had talked to him about once?

Frowning he minimized that document and opened the second one. It was a video.

He pressed 'play'.

The video started and immediately Naruto froze. It was clearly an amateur video but staring at him was his own three year old self perched on a high chair.

Then it was like a door in his mind blasted open. He remembered everything in dim synchronization.

Before he saw the decorations in the room he remembered the fake snow on the floor and the tiny, blinking red and green pepper lights strung above the doorways.

"Noooo!"

He focused on his three-year old self howling while pushing the fork that speared one carrot stick aside . "'on't want it."

"Naru baby. It just the last one. Don't you want cake with your cousin. He finished his carrots." A forest green sweater clad Kushina coerced waving the loaded utensil. "Last one baby."

Smooth tan cheeks puffed out like a irritated frog just as Naruto squirmed on his seat.

"The last one baby. Then you can go play with Ryu and have cake."

Still upset Naruto, under the promise of cake, opened his mouth to accept the last piece of disgusting vegetable, chewed it enough to swallow it then hopped off the chair and ran into Ryu.

"Cake." was the only word he said.

The video ended there but Naruto remembered what happened next.

Ryu had grabbed his hand and pulled them into a large white room with harsh lights. Squirming he had looked up at the table before him and broke out a huge grin.

"Cake! "

He remembered his cousin carefully pushed two chairs up to the table. "And it's all for us."

Naruto gasped, eyes shivering. After he had regained control over his breath he pulled out a search engine and typed in Ryu Namikaze.

Pages popped up.

Naruto couldn't care less about the information he just clicked 'images'.

When a full page of pictures loaded Naruto sat dumbly, staring at a mirror image of him; blue eyes, blond hair, tan skin...

"Ryu..." He murmured blankly. "...my cousin."

TBC..

* * *

 ** _IT JUST GOT REAL Y'ALL!_**

 ** _And I don't think I have to ask y'all anything this time..._**

 ** _#insanegrin. #dances_**

 ** _And BTW, for all parties concerned, I will NOT abandon this story._**

 ** _And I think I have to watch 'Snowden', and every spy movie on the planet to piece the rest of this story together..yaknow since I've watched all Prison Break Criminal Minds and How to Get Away With Murder already.._**

 ** _Peace y'all._**


	20. Reintegration

**Chapter 20: Reintegration**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 _ **A/N: Honestly, I struggled with naming this 'One, Two Punch' instead of 'Reintegration' because of the stuff in here but I think my decision is good...**_

 _ **A/N 2: And for all those who are wondering why Sasuke is going to get back into the Orochimaru situation, there are many reasons, and eventually everyone is gonna know. I think I've left clues but in your defense they're really and I mean REALLY ambiguous, that's why I was surprised when one person already stumbled on a piece of it...**_

 _ **Please note that the flight time between Virginia and Tokyo, on a straight commercial flight is at least seventeen hours but using some Star Trek, 'beam me up ' mentality and playing with military toys I've cut it in half. I'm all for realistic but this is fantasy and I'm the boss so... #smirk**_

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _CIA headquarters. Fairfax County Virginia. 8:35 p.m_

 _Nagato took barely one step returning into the office after a dinner break before a sheet of paper was slapped against his chest. He looked up to see the extremely pleased face of his commander in chief._

 _"Marching orders." the Director said with an almost crooning voice. "Oval Office finally replied with a solid 'yes'. You and Agent Mizu are on the red eye back to Japan six am tomorrow. Are you ready?"_

 _"Affirmative." Nagato replied. "Same procedure as last time?"_

 _"Yes. Immediately after landing you both have a forty-eight hour meeting with the JDF headquarters in Honshu for full clearance."_

 _"And what about the 'team'?" the older Uzumaki asked._

 _"Already done." Victor said. "Both segments of Alpha Omega were given the order. By the time you get to Hokkaido all should be there."_

 _"And the operational strategy?"_

 _"You have one week to get them up to date. After that I believe that, collectively, you will work out a fitting strategy. Just make sure this cell is completely destroyed. "_

 _Nagato shifted. "Sir. I have a problem...what makes you sure any of them will agree to this?"_

 _Watery but sharp eyes met his. "First of all, they're under the direction of the military. Even if they are just trainees the minute they enrolled in the military they are obligated to follow what orders given to them. And second, I have a sneaking suspicious that, based on the new info we have on Sannin, a certain person will do anything to get rid of him."_

 _"Sir." Nagato frowned. "No disrespect but by the little amount of time that I have come to know Uchiha Sasuke, I sincerely believe that he will not be a blindfolded tool. Not for us...or anyone for that matter."_

 _"Then try to persuade him. This is imperative Agent Uzumaki. "_

 _Nagato internally sighed knowing that request would be like using a basket to carry water, completely futile. "I'll try my best Sir._

 _"See to it."_

…

The moment Nagato exited Director Boyles office he took out his personal cellphone and called Yuura, and as usual, the call went to voicemail.

"Yuura, I think I need to see an eye doctor. Could you refer me to a good one?"

'You have one hour Yuura.' Nagato thought, snapping his phone closed just as he hopped into his car and made his way to his home.

19 minutes later...

" _So you need an optician?_ " Yuura asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. It's seems like I'm nearsighted." Nagato replied easily while reaffirming that everything he needed was in his travel bag.

 _"Far vision glasses are kind of expensive. You sure you want those? "_

"Yes. Unless you have another option."

 _"Well I'd refer you to try Lasik but that's still kinda sketchy. Why do you need glasses anyway?"_ The NSA agent inquired.

"I realized my vision was giving trouble while I was watching this assassin movie with this young girl. I'm not even sure how old she was but they trained her to kill from she was about four years old."

" _Columbiana...or girl with the dragon tattoo?"_

"Neither.. .. " here Nagato paused delicately."...but she did have a tattoo, on her neck I think. Couldn't see it clearly. Eye issues you know."

 _"Well there are multiple sources in the city, even abroad..._ " Yuura offered, _"...Any specific requests? "_

"Yes. I think that I may need some transitions, ultraviolet rays make my eyes hurt."

 _"That's it? "_

"Yes. Don't need crystal contacts at all."

A humored chuckle. " _I'll get back to you."_

...  
 _ **NSA Headquarters. Forte Meade. Maryland. US. 9:01 p.m.**_

Yuura hung up the phone, fingertips tracing his top lip. "So Nagato, you want me to find Tsuchi Kin and get a stationed undercover agent to retrieve her... ."

He literally forced himself to not roll his eyes while logging into the God's Eye program and tapping into the governing satellite.

"Child's play Nagato, I'll be happy to find her but you owe me...double. Especially after I gave your middleman a major clue to your boy's situation. "

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Sunday. Library. 4:36 p.m**_.

"How'd it go?" the voice behind him softly asked in the empty room.

Sasuke turned to face Ryu who was standing a little away from him, both hands solidly stuck in his black jeans pockets.

Pausing to mark his place Sasuke replied. "It wasn't the typical friend to parent meeting, I'll give you that."

The expression on Ryu's face was completely 'I-told-you-so'. "So what did he do this time?"

Sasuke took a few seconds to judge Ryu's body language. He seemed relaxed enough. He sadistically wanted to blow that attitude to smithereens.

"Why does your father think we're fucking?"

Ryu's eyes widened slightly a second before a small smirk tugged at his lips. "I did warn you, didn't I?"

Damn it. That casual rebound wasn't what he had been hoping for.

Sasuke grunted. "All the same that didn't allow for the 'whatever you're doing to my son I give you full permission to keep doing it'. "

Dark eyebrows lifted a bit. "He actually said that?"

"Yes. Ad verbatim. " Sasuke said, closing his book and standing up from the padded chair he was in. "Like a proud parent who just saw his baby walk for the first time. What the fuck Namikaze?"

"I don't know what he's up to this time." Ryu replied. "But maybe it's this; he knows that the remaining Uchiha's are reclusive. I'm betting that he's saying to himself that if I'm in good graces with you and can bring you out into society, your name combined with ours will push him further into the spotlight."

Sasuke fist closed tightly over the books spine. "As what..one of his redeemed projects? A meal ticket?"

Ryu actually laughed at that. "Sasuke my father is an attention whore. He acts like he doesn't care about the perceptions people have of him but under the indifferent candy coating he has an identity crises."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "Aren't you sure that you don't have the same thing?"

Ryu went sober at that. "What?"

Sasuke shifted. "He mentioned that you weren't the typical child; that you buried yourself in books and computers in your early years and that you didn't watch TV until you were eleven...What changed?"

Flat blue eyes met his. "Do you really want to know?"

"Not really." Sasuke admitted blandly. "I'd advise you to see a certified psychotherapist but it wouldn't hurt to know why you're...you."

"Remember all those theories about 'the lack of paternal love contributing to various types of psychosis'?"

"So you admit to being a sociopath?" Sasuke genially inserted.

Ryu snorted. "Thank for the touching consideration, but no. Have you ever heard anything about problems deriving from maternal absence?"

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Some not much. Most theories concentrate on the father factor."

"Well my loving, philanthropic father put away my mother and I suffered from it."

Thin eyebrows lowered. "Put away how... and please don't say psychiatric facility."

"No." Ryu replied flatly. "He shipped her off to a chalet in France with enough money to last her three lifetimes. The last time I saw my mother Kayuki, I was three. I literally woke up with her gone. He then went on to progress his political presence and left me at the mercy of the multiple babysitters he employed. The reason I 'stuck' to computers was, it was my attempt to find out what happened to her. It literally took me years to find out what he did, so careful and crafty he was that he made sure to bury everything about her. At one point he even told me that she had died. That was the tipping point, I started hating my father."

"And the situation with your uncle just made it worse I bet. Is that why you got into the underworld, because you wanted to hurt your father?"

During the whole thing Sasuke was carefully watching to see how Ryu would react but wasn't presented with an adverse reaction.

"Partly."

"And the other part?"

"I told you before, idle amusement. I wanted to see how much I could get away with without the omnipotent St. Namikaze catching on."

Sasuke held back his snort in derision because he could sense that, under all his bluster, Ryu had some serious issues.

"You need help." Sasuke uttered carefully. "I'd advise you to seek some."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Fujinomiya. Saturday night. Constantjn Court. 8:35 p.m**_.

The rhythmic swish of the ball passing through the basket's net was a focus point to a pensive Naruto. It was just him, his thoughts and the orange ball in the empty and chilled courtyard.

To anyone who might have been watching, it looked like he was concentrating on getting the lay up and his jump shot just right, but the fact was that his body was just going through the already perfected motions while his mind was on another playing field.

After a completely sleepless night he still had absolutely no idea about who had sent him the drive, but one thought was cemented in his head though; whomever had sent him it clearly knew about him, somehow.

And that, in itself, was bothering him. Who could have known that he, some random army orphan, was searching for clues to his past and even more, have the power to provide him with the exact knowledge that he was seeking?

Up till now the only people who knew he was digging into his past were Karin and Asuma and he highly doubted that they were behind this.

And what was the motive behind it though?

What was the person, whoever it was, expecting him to do with the information? Was he supposed to run to the press and have a media circus blast the newly discovered blacksheep Namikaze to the entire world?

And about that; the name 'Namikaze'.

All through the night he had tried to come to grips with the fact that he was one, and about three hours had passed with him trying to pair the names 'Naruto' and 'Namikaze' together.

And up to now, many hours after, they still couldn't fit. It was like forcing a square into a circle.

Then there was the reality that he had an Uncle alive that either hadn't been interested in knowing him...or maybe, just maybe, didn't know about him at all. Both possibilities made his insides feel hollow.

 _Swisssshhhh._

Grabbing the bouncing ball he turned to the thought that person Ryu, his cousin Ryu, couldn't be anyone else than the Ryu Sasuke had talked to him about once. His hands clenched around the ball tightly. He hadn't wanted to but after he had seen the photos he had made himself go back and read the information on Ryu.

The first link he got was a newspaper article dated a couple days ago and it was enough;

 _ **'Nineteen years old Namikaze Ryu after endorsing his father's annual charity event returned to the Hokkaido Keys Military Academy to fulfil his senior year at the prestigi-'**_

That was the first thing he'd wanted to know and the second was; why hadn't Sasuke told him about this? Why hadn't Sasuke told him about the person in his school who had to be nothing less than a walking daylight nightmare?

Naruto, still pensive dribbled the ball. Speaking of, was he, Ryu, the reason his Sasuke was looking so lost that time? Because when he had looked into Sasuke's eyes he has seen someone trying very hard to reassure themselves that they were seeing the real thing and not a mirage.

And if Sasuke had Ryu in his face every day it was more than likely Sasuke thought he was seeing doubles.

Pausing with the ball in his hands he remembered the first time he'd seen the raven.

 _Backflash. Maito Gai Rehabilitation Institute. June 5. 4:08 p.m._

 _How I'd gotten more comfortable in darkness than sunshine I still didn't know but, lying face down on one of the beds in the pitch black room, the memory of when I got dumped in this place was replaying itself in my head like a high def movie._

 _It had been raining buckets the day when I was transferred from official 'prison' to the relative fucking 'rehabilitation' prison of some retired army officer Maito Gai or something._

 _I'd slumped on the stiff seat of the vehicle all through the ride, still staring out through the window even though there was nothing much to see through the thick white sheets of rain._

 _"Almost there Uzumaki." sneered one of the officers charged with delivering me to the place like a refused Christmas gift. A bald headed guy with wide flat face and tiny beady brown eyes. Idly I wondered what was his nickname growing up, pie-face maybe?_

 _"Why fuck ups like you get a second chance I have no goddamn idea."_

 _Ignoring the scornful look I knew was trying to pierce in my skin, jaw stiff I just still stared outwards. Eventually we went through a gate and pulled up about three feet away from the huge green building. Was that color supposed to be calming? That particular shade of green looked like a giant had eaten a field of broccoli and vomited it up._

 _Disgusting._

 _"Your stop, punk."_

 _Not even looking at him I grabbed my worn but still strong duffel bag and without a care for getting wet jumped out of the jeep and walked towards the door._

 _For a moment I wondered if the sorry excuses of guards were going to follow me to make sure they could report that I made it without the 'mysterious' accident most juvies 'accidentally' ran into.  
"Pussies." I mumbled shaking my wet hair. "You call yourselves police officers and yet you're scared of getting wet."_

 _Pushing the door I walked into an late but empty room. It had one of those stiff industrial carpets used in business places, a huge potted plant, and one of those gleaming semi-circle posh assistant desks in the center._

 _Stomping the rain off my boots I turned to look around. Other than the furniture the place looked like a scene from a mental ward movie, mostly white. If it wasn't for the minimal splashes of the same revolting green I'd think I'd been dumped into a scene from Shutter Island._

 _"Well its about time you got here."_

 _I looked up at the older blonde woman who had been at my parole hearing. It was her, Doc Tsunade something, who had talked the Court Martial Generals to scrap the corporal punishment and do the rehab route._

 _"Miss Tsunade, right." I said trying extremely hard to not screw her name up._

 _Her smile was tight. "Senjuu Tsunade actually...but yes, you may call me that."_

 _"At the hearing... You said something about... " I paused shifting uncertainly on my feet, "..about... knowing my father?"_

 _"Yes." She said shortly sticking her hand into her pocket and produced a key. "It was a long time ago."_

 _Even though I wanted to press for more information I knew it wasn't the best time, so looking around I turned to her. "Where's everyone else?"_

 _"Its just you and the staff right now. The program doesn't start until another three days." She replied handing me the key. "I got the overseers to accept you on provision that you obey all the rules. Your room is number fourteen, Athens. "_

 _I released a small mocking laugh. "Greek cities huh.." twirling the key. "..for the kind of people you'll be dealing with... shouldn't it be named Styx?"_

 _Her lips twitched. "Believe it or not, we don't do torture here."_

 _"But it's still a prison." I blankly stated. "... high buttress walls and the chain link fence, which by the amounts of power cords I saw attached to them, must be electrocuted."_

 _I saw a glimmer of respect in her eyes for what was a real simple observation._

 _"Its a rehabilitation facility dealing with juvenile delinquents and those are just precautions to protect the benefactors interests. They have to show the state that they're committed to securing the general public from those stationed here."_

 _"You mean 'criminals'." I added blankly._

 _For once her eyes dimmed. "Naruto, what you did, under the circumstances was com-"_

 _"Completely understandable." I reiterated her words from three days ago. Griping the bags straps I sighed. "Look this is all good and whatever but I really just want to rest. Can we talk some other time?"_

 _Her eyes scanned over me for a few seconds and then nodded. "Sure, we'll talk tomorrow."_

 _That 'tomorrow' never came. It was mostly my fault though because I made it a point to avoid her during the rest of the days.  
..._

 _It was the evening when the rest were to arrive. Not giving a damn about it, I stayed in the room, and even though I couldn't deal with cold so well I cranked up the air conditioner to almost freezing levels and turned off the lights._

 _Laying face down on the mattress my mind was still replaying snapshot scenes of how I ended up here._

 _My mind ran over the silver sheen of the buildings under the Arabian sun... the annoying pricks when the dry air blew grains of sand into my eyes...the deep prayer chants coming from the mosques...the hum of the river...the clean smell of Aaliyah's skin..._

 _It was total calm... that was until my 'roommate' arrived._

 _The half light from the outside corridor allowed me a bare outline of who it was. Slim, black clad, dark hair. That was all I could see of my new roommate._

 _Deciding that I couldn't care less about who he was I turned away only to feel something heavy dropped on my head._

 _'What the fuck?' I thought but instead of saying it this came out instead._

 _"Hey!" I called out pissed off to the max._

 _He shifted around and then I saw a glimpse of pale skin. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

 _He stepped forward, his face still shadowed because of the gloom. "I was going to rip out the bed springs and stab myself...what the hell do you think I was going to do on a bed, baka?"_

 _His voice was dark with a touch of scorn and impatience... Wait...I wasn't that much familiar with Japanese but..did..did he just call me an idiot?_

 _Hell no. I wasn't going to let that slide, so I returned the favor._

 _"You bed bastard is over there." I growled pointing to the other half of the room. "I suggest you stay on your side."_

 _"Whatever, dobe."_

 _And what the hell did that mean?_

 _By the motions of his head I realized he was scanning the room and after a minute took something out of his bag and went to the bathroom. Even though the door was closed I clearly heard the water start to run._

 _Cursing this freaky ass ability of mine I flipped over just as I heard a thump._

 _"Trying to smash the glass, huh." I snorted staring at the ceiling. "Been there, done that...twice."_

 _The door opened and he stepped out, head turning to the left and from the light in the bathroom I finally recognized who he was._

 _Uchiha Sasuke. The seventeen year old who had burned down his highschool's chemistry lab. I had seen him on one of the small concession allowed to me, watching the nightly news._

 _After that thought I took a real good look at him and the first thought that sprung up in my mind was, 'Fuck, he's pretty'._

 _Slender, clad in total black which just made his pale skin show more, midnight hair and even darker eyes. His face looked delicate but by the set of his jaw I knew he wasn't someone to screw with and by the way he moved I knew he was into martial arts._

 _Something fluttered in my gut but I squashed it._

 _Moving over to his bed he started to unpack._

 _"You're Uchiha Sasuke...aren't you?" I finally said._

 _"Who wants to know?" he returned stiffly while throwing his duffel bag in the corner beside the bed._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _"Yes, Uzumaki, I am."_

 _"...I heard about you on the news." I clarified while switching on the lamp and standing up. It wouldn't pay for him to think I was some kind of psychic nutcase._

 _I watched as his wary eyes glanced over me, and from that level of guard in his gaze I knew the he didn't trust, well, anyone actually, and I certainly knew something about that._

 _"Gai-sensei says we should get to know each other...but I really don't want to."_

 _"Same here." He said with a relived tone._

 _"...you're here for arson, right?" I reconfirmed.  
"Hai."_

 _I laughed lowly know that I should just get it over with. "I'm here for attempted murder."_

 _..._

Ball in the air Naruto watched as it made a perfect arch to center the hoop.

Even at the beginning he knew that he had felt an attraction to the Uchiha but certainly hadn't played on it.

Time passed though and with it, intentionally and unintentionally the raven had been pushed further into his mind, fitting the pieces that made Uchiha Sasuke together like the most complicated puzzle on the planet and the with each piece addition the attraction steadily grew.

Even now there were some pieces which were missing and Naruto knew that the key piece to fill them in were the three little words he still hadn't said.

Bouncing the ball Naruto's lips twitched, visions of the Uchiha flitting through his mind.

He remembered how the teachers at the camp would say Sasuke's name in revered tones, like his mind was something they'd never seen before. Ever.

He remembered, day after day, how he'd watched the raven go about his business with a leave-me-the-hell-alone attitude. How Sasuke would act like nothing could faze him, how he'd immediately dismissed anything wasn't worth his attention and how he'd know the answer even before the question was asked. That, Naruto knew, was Sasuke's public persona.

But inside, in the confines of their room, in the secret, dark, intimate space Naruto knew the nights the Uchiha stayed awake just staring at the ceiling. He knew the early mornings when Sasuke twitched from nightmares. He knew how Sasuke, sometimes during the day would get lost staring into space.

He knew the issues Sasuke had with his family. He knew the fierce protectiveness Sasuke had over his older brother. On sporadic times he would catch the pained grimace on his pale face when someone spoke about their family especially after mentioning the word 'father'.

He remembered the blistering rage Sasuke had when Ibiki tried and succeeded into pissing the raven off by disrespecting his ancestors, which to Sasuke was a cardinal sin.

He knew that Sasuke took the acts of the past Uchihas as a measuring stick for his own, the state of 'failure' being a non option. Case in point the fierce prideful determination that Sasuke had used to force himself to finish the scavenger hunt even after being bit by a deadly snake.

He knew how Sasuke abhorred people touching him, he knew how Sasuke disliked loud noises, he knew how Sasuke hated 'stupid', intentionality or not, he knew how Sasuke avoided anything chemically sweet.

Twirling the ball Naruto remembered the night after Sasuke's breakdown when they both had scraped up all the junk inside them and presented it to each other like a blemished sacrifice.

He thought of the way Sasuke would push him to study, sacrificing his own time to go through textbook after textbook with him, driving the information he needed to make it through the program into him.

He appreciated the mutual respect that had grown thicker between them with every time they had sparred, publicly and privately.

He recalled the surge of frightening electricity that cut through his body the first time he kissed the raven on the courtyard under the starry sky and the cold air and the confusion when Sasuke had uttered a pain filled, 'I'm toxic'.

And he definitely treasured the times when he broke through Sasuke's shell and woke the passion that had been slumbering beneath his pale skin, especially when they had seriously got into it after Gaara's brother's party.

And then this, the dumbstruck amazement he felt when the Sasuke had blurted out that he loved him.

Over all of it though, he knew that whatever the hard front Sasuke put up, the Uchiha had a very fragile soul.

Sighing and looking up he partially understood why Sasuke hadn't even mentioned what he was going through, because that was just straight up Sasuke; prideful to a fault, only open to accept help when he had no other options.

And this Ryu. Naruto's teeth grit as his hands clenched around the ball. Blood or not, if Ryu was making Sasuke's life hell in any way he was going to rue the very day he was born.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Operational Tactics Class. 3:37 p.m...**_

"Excuse me Mr. Mason, but will Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara and Nara Shikamaru please follow me. "

The four looked at each other in slight confusion. Why were they being singled out?

And it seemed like they weren't alone, the teacher looked confused too. Nevertheless under the permitted nod to leave, the four got up and followed the aide across the hall to another room.

"I've been given notice to tell you that you all are being moved from the public dorm room to a private facility."

Sasuke was about to ask but Neji got to it first. "Why? Did we do something wrong?"

The man shook his head. "No. Actually I'm wondering what you did right because the place you're being moved to has to be some kind of reward. And speaking of, you should probably go to the dorm and pack."

Still confused Sasuke asked. "Where are we being moved to?"

"Elgin." the man replied shortly.

Everyone's eyebrows skyrocketed, through the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Shikamaru's jaw drop slightly.

And for good reason. Elgin was the private residence reserved for visiting dignitaries. It had all the comforts of a five star hotel and then some.

"Any idea why?" Gaara's soft voice inquired.

"Not that I know of." the man said checking his wristwatch. "What I do know is that some special orders were given to A.O. and we have to follow them."

Apprehensive looks passed between them.

"You have the rest of the day to transfer your effects to Elgin. You're also excused from classes and athletics, just make sure to be present at last mess. After settling down, by what I know of, another officer will tell you what's next. Clear? "

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and you're all free to choose any room on the first floor."

 _'Why does that sound like more people are coming? '_ Sasuke wondered.  
...

Walking up to the empty public dorm room Neji quietly questioned, "Do any of you have any idea why we're being moved?"

Inside the empty dorm, while grabbing his duffel and opened his chest, Sasuke mused over the question. "No but I'm more concerned about who would have the power order Alpha Omega."

Bag half filled Sasuke absently picked up the orange sweatshirt only to hear Shikamaru's hitching laugh.

"W-when did you go to a circus, Uchiha? "

What?

Looking down he felt blood surging to his cheeks but squashed it. Stuffing the bright shirt in the bag Sasuke said, "The same day you got that sparkling pink barret from your sweetheart. Don't throw stones Nara."

Gaara paused while folding something into a suitcase. Sasuke could see the trembling fingers holding the shirt and knew that the redhead was strongly fighting the urge to re-accost the Nara.

After a tense second Sasuke watched as Gaara closed his eyes and breathed; a second later he quietly resumed packing.

Well that was a small victory.

Shouldering his primary bag, the secondary one with his shoes and the third with his laptop he turned to the other three. "Ready?

"Yup." Shikamaru sighed looking around, one hand stuck in his pocket. "Damn... I was really starting to like this place."

Hooking a knapsack over his shoulder Neji snorted. "You said the same thing when we were in the prison."

Sasuke shot an look at Shikamaru. "Really?"

"Yes. So troublesome."

Laden the group made their way to Elgin; the rising structure had a impressive bleached white abstract stone fountain at the front and a series of white arches looming over the embedded riverstone walkway.

The domain was shaped like a huge white oval and had three stories. The ground floor had a foyer, a meeting room, a huge dining room, a lounge and a sterile kitchen, mostly for appearance then use.

The two floors above housed the suites and by it's spherical engineered outlay allowed for each room to face outward and therefore have a balcony. The backyard even had a pool and gazebos.

Looking up Sasuke walked under a balcony that had a huge pot of blooming Demeter white lilies on its ledge. He sincerely hoped that room was available.

Entering the complex Sasuke looked around for any directives that might have been left for them but, seeing none he came to the conclusion that apparently they were free to do whatever they wanted.

"I'm going up." Sasuke stated taking the stairs. On the first floor he turned, with hope, in the direction of the room with the lilies and pushing open the farthest door he glanced around and sighed in relief. The balcony had the flowers.

Entering the room Sasuke placed his bags beside the moderate sized bed and looked around.

State of the art minimalist furnishings; dresser, chest, bed and bedside tables all done in deep wood with silver trim. A closed off section with cupboards, a stove top, a sink and an mini bar detailed the kitchenette, then a door that could only lead to the bathroom and lastly, the balcony.

Walking onto the tiled extension Sasuke leaned against the iron railing and looked around still wondering why they were here.

He didn't know how long he stood there, mind slowly turning over possible reasons for what was going on, until the door was knocked on and opened slightly.

"How can I help you, Neji?"

Silence before a soft, "May I? "

Sasuke turned to look at the silent Hyuuga who was lingering at the doorway and shook his head while internally recognizing Neji's problem.

The Hyuuga clan had a strident rule, one that they had ingrained in all their own from birth, that stated that you may only enter someone's private abode only with their exclusive permission, and it was clear that Neji still stuck to it.

"Yes, you may enter." Sasuke said teasingly. "...and one of these days you need to get rid of that burden."

"It's called 'manners', Sasuke." was Neji's blank reply. "I'm trusting that, even buried, you should have some left."

Walking to join him on the balcony Neji placed both forearms on the railing. Sasuke looked under his eyelids to see the benign evening rays highlight Neji's defined features.

He wasn't that conscious of it but he dimly not noticed that the Hyuuga's hair was growing out. The mahogany strands were barely brushing Neji's collarbone.

"What do you think is going on?" Neji questioned softly staring out.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Sasuke replied looking in the same direction. "But they're not going to keep us out in the dark for long. Why...are you worried? "

Neji turned to face him. "Yes...I was wondering if it had anything to do with our families... but...after thinking about it and assessing the situation, they wouldn't have moved us here if there was any kind of emergency at home. You're right. It's something else, but what is it, I wonder."

'He was worried about Ryu taking retribution.' Sasuke immediately thought but he wasn't sure how to disperse the Hyuuga's concern.

Neji shifted and moonstone eyes met obsidian ones. They both held a loaded gaze for a long moment and realizing that it was stretching too long they both abruptly looked away.

"Sasu-"

"I know." Sasuke said blankly, turning away from the Hyuuga and trained his gaze over the stretch of green grass surrounding the complex. "Can we just not go over the same thing over and over again. It's done and gone. Let it go."

Sasuke knew that Neji was still unsure, so he pressed. "We're good, I promise."

A beat.

"... See you at dinner then." were Neji's parting words as he silently left.

After a moment Sasuke turned away from the cool scenery and started to unpack.

* * *

 _ **Same Day. Mt . Fujinomiya. Operational Tactics Class. 3:49 p.m**_

"I'm just saying that a firefight isn't as simple as it seems." Naruto pressed. "There are so many different fact-"

"Excuse me Mr. Kato but is there an Uzumaki Naruto in here?"

The whiskered teen's neck twisted to the one calling his name, eyes immediately narrowing in curiosity. "Yes?"

A man dressed in full camouflage was standing at the open classrooms door with a clipboard in his hand. "Commander Ebisu needs to talk with you and.." He glanced down at a clipboard in his hand. "...an Inuzuka Kiba?"

Both teens shared a confused look while getting up. Looking at the lecturer the man, Gerrard Kato nodded. "You are excused cadets."

Walking out of the room Kiba, with a wondering expression on his face, glanced quickly at the blond teen beside him.

"Do you know what's going on? " Kiba asked, his anxiety clearly resurfacing because his eyes shifting extremely hard.

"Damned if I know." Naruto simply replied while walking up to the front quad.

"You are both to meet the general at room twenty-five." the aide said in step with them.

The two shared a look before in concordance asked, "Why?"

The reply they were given wasn't expected from an officer. "I honestly don't know. I was just given the order to summon you both and a Higushi TenTen. I'm sure that the General will explain everything that you'll need to know when you get there."

They both shared another look, this time traced with worry.

Reaching the appointed meeting room they entered and saw TenTen standing by the window, her expression of anxiety mirroring theirs.

"Do you know what's happening? "

They both shook their heads. Naruto placed his knapsack on the desk and turned to face the two he'd come up here with.

"Guys, do you think this has anything to do with So-"

"Not at all Cadet Uzumaki." Commander Ebisu said breezing through the door. They immediately stood to attention.

His eyes flicked over them in amusement. "At ease, cadets."

They shifted, hands clasped behind them, chins up and out.

"I'm actually proud to say that the three of you have been given an opportunity that some soldiers don't dream of getting."

Naruto dared to speak up. "And what is that, Sir?"

"Alpha Omega has contacted me regarding the three of you. Let me tell you, I'm still amazed that mere teenagers were able to get a seasoned crime lord convicted and removed from our society. This morning I've been made aware of a situation that is similar to the Sannin problem and that's why we've agreed to do lend the three of you to aid the task force."

"As of now, the three of you are on official leave of absence to go to the Hokkaido Keys Academy. The situation there requires your presence."

Naruto knew that Kiba was itching to ask what situation, but by some inexplicable miracle Kiba refrained from shooting his mouth off.

"Tomorrow at seven you three are going to be flown to Hokkaido so I am advising you to pack. Upon arrival you're going to be meet with the Chancellor for the Academy at a designated meeting place before going to the campus and undergo reintegration. You will be fully debriefed when you get to the campus. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir! " All three saluted and waited till the general left. When he was gone they faced each other.

"Is it just me or was that more questions than answers?" Kiba asked.

Even though the major thought that slammed into Naruto's head was, 'Sasuke' he turned to address Kiba's confusion.

"I mean seriously, what the hell was that?"

Naruto looked at Kiba in slight disbelief. "Didn't you read between the lines? He wouldn't have mentioned 'the seasoned crime lord' if this didn't have anything to do with him... Orochimaru... Something has come up and I'm betting the CIA is in it."

"You mean that Nagato guy? ". Kiba asked, wild eyebrows furrowing.

Naruto nodded.

TenTen turned to look around the room."... Leave of absence...That means we will come back, right?"

"Yes." Naruto added. "And I also bet that whatever this mission is, if we do it, it's going to push us into the spotlight again. Are you both going to be okay with that? "

TenTen and Kiba shared a look, then faced Naruto and nodded, even though Kiba's was a little shaky.

The acrobat then smiled with a fiendish gleam in her eye. "Looks like you and a certain Uchiha are going to be reunited earlier than planned."

Kiba immediately turned away and groaned. "And why the hell did you remind me of that TenTen? I just lost my goddamn appetite."

"Good." the former weapons dealer said clapping the Inuzuka on the back. "It means that I won't have to wipe more vomit off my shoes."

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. After Dinner. Mess 8:46 p.m. Elgin.**_

The four, sequestered in the large elegant foyer of Elgin were still wondering what was going to happen.

After dinner, which most of them hadn't eaten much of, they had returned to the house waiting apprehensively for the still undelivered information as to why they had been selected.

Trying to dispel the tension, each had tried to preoccupy themselves with various activities but, inevitably the anxiety triumphed and all attempts subsequently failed.

The hours had passed, dragging unmercifully by. It was after almost to eight in the night and Shikamaru, perched on the window seat in the huge foyer, had taken upon himself watchman duty.

Gaara, sitting in a deep green armchair had a book before him but it clearly wasn't being read because the redhead hadn't turned a page in fifteen minutes.

"Heads up." Shikamaru said softly while moving away from the window. "We have a visitor."

Neji turned looking up from the solitary chess game he was playing against himself. "Who?"

"By the looks of it, Chancellor himself."

A tense air immediately manifested among them. Sasuke wondered why the head of the intuition was personally coming to them. This has to be serious, if it wasn't he would have gotten some underlying peon to address them instead.

After a tense three minutes, (yes Sasuke counted), the door was knocked on, Shikamaru moved to open it just as the others stood to attention.

"At ease cadets." the older man said calmly walking in.

Sasuke took a few seconds to appraise the man; tall, broad shouldered, dark haired and with icy blue eyes was dressed in an impeccably cut dark suit.

"You all must be wondering why you've all have been relocated to here, correct."

No one even tried to address the rhetorical statement. His gaze ran over them with a glimmer of respect, but then settled on Sasuke for a longer second. After the gaze shifted Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. What was really going on?

"Two months ago, when I was appraised of the fact that my school was to host the teens that facilitated Proctor Sannin's incarceration I wondered what would follow, what would happen next and this this morning the 'next' just happened."

"This morning my office was presented with a situation that calls for some of our brightest to compete a mission and you were chosen. Even though it was a specific request for the four of you based on the fact that you were the ones to reveal Sannin's actions to the world, the academic staff wouldn't have sanctioned it without doing an internal assessment, which after completed, found that the four of you do have the kind of minds needed to handle it."

He paused for second. "The request also asked for specific cadets from the other campus and because this is a collaborative effort we will therefore be reintegrating these cadets from Mt. Fujinomiya to add to the task force."

Holy. Shit. Naruto.

Immediately his stomach tightened but he still had the ability to ask. "When Sir?"

The man checked his wristwatch. "In about seventeen hours or so."

A wave of mixed emotions ran through the raven's entire being but Sasuke forced himself to be attentive.

"With all do respect Sir, " Neji asked, "What exactly is being required of us?"

A mysterious smile crossed the man's face. "I'll leave that to the direct overseer who will be here by the latest tomorrow evening. Just know that this is an opportunity of a lifetime to perform a duty to your country and the world at large. Until then you're all excused from classes and activities. That's all I have leeway to divulge. Good day gentlemen."

With a nod the older man left. The four stayed in silence for a long minute before Gaara broke it. "Well that's a fuck lot of nothing."

Sasuke spun to face the redhead shocked. He'd had never heard Gaara curse.

Ever.

Slim black clad shoulders rolled. "The only thing he said was that Naruto, the Inuzuka and the acrobat are going to join us soon."

"He didn't specifically s-"

The withering look Gaara graced Neji with made the Hyuuga immediately shut up.

"He's right." Shikamaru concurred, butterscotch eyes flitting towards Sasuke just as he sighed turning away. "And that could only imply the CIA is the head of whatever is going on...but I wonder which international crisis they want us to try and straighten out."

Facing the other three Sasuke softly spoke. "I think it's obvious. Chancellor Mathieson specifically mentioned Orochimaru's incarceration.. he separated the four of us and above that he's reintegrating Naruto, Kiba and TenTen...see where I'm going with this..."

He looked each of them in the eye. "...There could be only one reason."

"... Orochimaru." They said together.

"Yes." Sasuke concurred. "This, whatever it is, has to do with him. I guess we'll have to see the full details when Nagato gets here by ... " He did a quick calculation , "..  
.three tomorrow."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Gaara just turned to the stairs. "Well, if that's it, I'll see you tomorrow. I need to...rest."

'To prepare for the shit storm coming tomorrow.' Sasuke thought.

"I'm going too." Neji uttered while moving also. " Goodnight guys."

Even though he knew that he wasn't going to sleep Sasuke contemplating to do the same when Shikamaru quietly spoke up.

"Sasuke... what are you going to do when Naruto gets here?"

For a moment Sasuke tried to pretend that he didn't know what Shikamaru was taking about but he failed and bit his inner cheek.

The conversation he'd had with Haku reared up in his mind like a malignant wave.

'... That's good and all but like I said they're not going to meet...at all..."

Well that was a slap in the face, wasn't it.

"...Shit..." He swallowed hard, hand raking through his hair.

He literally felt Shikamaru's eyes trained on him.

"This ain't going to be pretty." the genius said walking out.

* * *

 _ **Airdrome. Outside Mt. Fujinomiya, Fujiyoshida town. 6:55 a.m.**_

"It's less than forty minutes to land on Hokkaido soil." the air host said holding out the checked plane tickets to the three. "Proceed down the corridor and an hostess will direct you to your seats."

Backpack slung over his arm Naruto looked around the beige interior of the airport.

'Airdrome actually.' he reminded himself.

Six thirty in the morning one of the school buses from Mt. Fujinomiya had carried them to a small, private looking airdrome a good few miles outside the town. The only thing was that it wasn't private as assumed, it was in fact an government contract courier service, transporting people who worked in the keys daily, much like a registered bus route.

Before they left the campus, even after being offered breakfast Naruto hadn't had the desire to eat anything, so currently his body was only running on warm tea.

Hiking the strap a little more over his shoulder he walked a little behind TenTen and Kiba towards the kiosk at the end of the hallway.

The woman standing behind the steel podium looked up, the peach makeup on her open pleasant face severely reminding Naruto of Ayame, the daughter of the best ramen restauranteur in the town's center.

The beatific smile she offered up made his nerves settle slightly. "Hello, may I take your tickets please?"

Handing the slips of paper over Naruto's mind started to wander. It wasn't quite two months yet, and he hadn't shown it but there were times, mainly face down on his bed, when he felt like a piece of himself had been left with Sasuke.  
He knew he had said that they would survive the six months separation but the second he knew he was going to be reunited with the Uchiha a ball of something indefinable and unsettling had settled in his stomach.

How was this going to go? How much have Sasuke changed? How much did he?

"I trust that you have secured your other baggage?"

Naruto nodded. His packed duffel bag was carted off to baggage claim and he had left his laptop in the care of Renée. He was just carrying his backpack.

He dimly reacted to the hostess's "Okay, will you please come with me."

Following the woman into the plane he was directed to a window seat while, though in the same row, Kiba's and TenTen's were across the slim aisle.

He shrugged, it wasn't like they were on another plane, so after securing the backpack in the overhead, he sat and settled himself against the window, looking out at the tarmac. It wasn't long before the pilot's voice chipped into the intercom with the standard intro.

"This is your pilot, Marahi Seto. We are aware that the majority of you commute to Keys frequently so this journey shouldn't take more than thirty-five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Automatically he complied and after rested his head on over window edge, staring quietly out.

...seventeen minutes later...

TenTen's elbow nudged Kiba's side.

"Wha'?" Kiba sniffed being rudely snatched out of his burgeoning nap.

"Look." she whispered, nodding to Naruto who hadn't moved his head from the window glass. "What do you think is bothering him?"

"How the hell should I know that?" Kiba complained. "He's most likely mooning over that demon boyfriend of his."

TenTen relaxed in her seat. "I don't think so. If he was 'mooning' like you said he wouldn't look...like that."

"And how the hell do you know that?" the Inuzuka said craning his head to look at his best friend.

"I'm a girl, Kiba." TenTen said, "we know these things."

"Good for you. Now can you leave me to get some shut eye?"

"Seriously?" the former weapons dealer asked with severe incredulity. "We'll be landing in eight minutes. How can you sleep in that short amount of time?"

"I'm a guy. I know these things." Kiba retorted snidely closing his eyes.

"..punk." TenTen mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Kiba growled.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation TenTen tried to focus on what was going to happen when they landed.

* * *

 _ **JDF, Japanese Defense Force Main Base, Tokyo. Honshu Japan.**_

Stonewalled.

That was what was happening with Nagato and Ryuu.

They'd been completely stonewalled.

When the two had landed on home soil after a grueling seven hour flight on a military jet, they, as directed, reported straight to the country's premier security governing body, the JDF, for debriefing. Even though they were tired and jet lagged to hell they still ready and set with their orders to move out to Hokkaido when they were not so kindly informed that they were not allowed to go.

"Why?" Nagato had asked confused as to why they had been prevented from leaving.

The answer was that they, the JDF, hadn't received any official knowledge of a international operation in affect. Apparently, by policy, it had to be a collaborative between the International Affairs ministry and the Security one and both offices, clearly, hadn't been on one accord.

Nagato had graciously offered to contact both the White House and the Kantei (1) for clarification but the officials had staunchly turned him down saying that would do that themselves.

So now Nagato and the young Mizu were agitatedly waiting for their clearance in a room that seemed more like a prison cell than a corporate office.

For about the hundredth time Nagato checked his wristwatch and scowled. They were loosing precious time. Then the door was knocked on.

Breathing a sigh of relief that they were finally going to be set free Nagato yanked the door open with some choice words on the tip of his tongue only to be met with an officer holding a cordless phone.

"What?" He snapped.

The soldier's blank faced never shifted."You have a call."

"Obviously." the older Uzumaki said holding out his hand for the device and placed the phone this ear. "Nagato here."

"Agent Uzumaki." Director Boyles voice came through sounding harried. "We have just received some troubling news."

Nagato stilled. "What is it, Sir?"  
"This morning, Orochimaru Sannin was found dead in his cell at ADX. "

Nagato's jaw dropped, after a moment he regrouped. " What was the cause... and how could anything breach the maximum solitary cell he was in at Alcatraz? "

"We're still trying to figure that out Agent. The primarily assessment has shown no physical damage to his person so the only other option is poison."

Nagato's hand immediately found his left temple. "Sir...I thought you were calling to inform us that we have been cleared."

"That too. I've just straightened out the head overseer's but I just needed you to know the current situation you're in. The JDF should release you in less than twelve hours. I know the timeline has been compromised and you have less time to prepare but I trust that you two will work it out."

"We will Sir." Nagato assured. "Thank you, and I'll pass on the message."

"Very well." Boyles answered.

Nagato handed the phone back to the waiting soldier and then turned to Ryuu who was clearly losing patience and told him about Orochimaru's untimely death.

After a shocked few minutes Ryuu asked. "So when are we going to get out of here?"

"Hopefully, under twelve hours hours." Nagato frowned, sitting down, fingers massaging his forehead. "Its so messed up.

Ryuu just huffed,"You've got that right."

Fiddling with his own cell Nagato sighed to himself thanking the spark of intuition that had made him decide to err on the side of caution concerning Naruto before he'd left the US.

 _Backflash, Fairfax County, Virginia. Nagato's home 8:45 pm._

 _While stuffing the last of his necessities in his travel bag he liberated his cell phone and called Richard who had to be back in the country by now._

 _"Hello Agent Uzumaki."_

 _"Mr. Makoko." Nagato sighed in relief. "I have a last request for you."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"Would you please deliver your findings to Naruto in person. I would like to be there but unfortunately I'm on a strict schedule and I need him up to date on this because by the time I get there, there'll be more important things to discuss."_

 _Silence for a moment. "Agent you do remember that your charge is at Mt. Fujinomiya?"_

 _"Currently no. He's in transit to be relocated to the Hokkaido Keys military Academy. By the time you should get there he'll be present. I'm going to forward the funds you need to take the trip. It would take more than a couple hours to inform him and then return home."_

 _Another pause. "Mr. Uzumaki after your current business is done you do realize that this is an international scandal that has to be addressed, right?"_

 _Nagato nodded. "Yes. I'm completely aware of that and when the time comes it will be dealt with."_

 _"I sincerely hope that you do this situation justice." Richard replied. "And yes, I'll go. Today I assume."_

 _"Yes." Nagato agreed. "In a few minutes you will receive the transfer. I trust that you will do everything accordingly."_

 _"It would be my pleasure to."_

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys, Military Academy 1:45 p.m.**_

Stepping off the chartered taxi Richard Makoko nodded a farewell to the courier who had picked him up from the airport and driven him straight to the Academy.

Straightening his well worn tweed jacket he walked into the administrator building and stopped at the receptionist station.

The woman, professionally dressed had a sleek silver laptop, a small stack of papers and the token PDA before her, looked up, bland professional interest in her eyes. "May I help you, Sir?"

The question was phrased politely but there was still a hint of mocking undertone, especially in the 'Sir' part. A grayish eyebrow ticked up. It was obvious, no suit straight out from the Hugo Boss collection or off the Armani walkway immediately prodded derision, respectful derision but still, derision.

"I need to speak with Chancellor Mathieson."

The women's brows contracted for a moment then to looked at the PDA before her. "I'm sorry Sir, Chancellor Mathieson is currently absent but do you have an appointment?"

"No, I haven't but this matter is important."

Her lips twitched in amusement but her face didn't broadcast it. "I see...may I have a name and your identification, please?"

Absolutely grateful for his standing reputation Richard solemnly handed over his ID and stated his name with the 'Inspector' clearly before it.

The moment he stated his position her attitude changed. Apparently the word 'Inspector' had made her realize it was probably of a sensitive nature.

"Sir, may I ask, what is the nature of your business here?"

Debating with himself on whether to tell her or not he stayed on the side of caution. "I'm here to deliver some important information to a cadet, on behalf of a family member of his."

He had specifically chosen those words to make her infer that it was some kind of tragedy. Her face went slightly pale.

"And who is that cadet, Sir?"

"He hasn't arrived yet. By my knowledge he's on transit from the Mt. Fujinomiya campus."

Her eyes widened and that's how he knew she had an inkling of what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry Mr. Makoko. Chancellor Mathieson left to meet the cadets from Mt. Fujinomiya and he hasn't returned yet."

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"I estimate in about an hour or so. You're free to wait." she walked to an adjoining door and opened it. Inside were deep maroon couches, chairs, a table of magazines and a running Television. Clearly it was a waiting room.

"May I offer you some refreshments, water, tea or coffee?"

"Tea is fine, thank you." He returned while entering the room. "And please notify me when he arrives."

She nodded and left just as Richard dug into his briefcase skimmed over the files he had corroborated and was going to hand over to Naruto just as soon as he got there.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Elgin. 2:15 pm**_

On the surface it seemed like he was calm, collected and completely in control but in reality Sasuke was sweating bullets - internally of course.

Elbows on the formal dining table, Sasuke sincerely hoped that the illusion of studying was working and that the carefully crafted furrow in his forehead was just enhancing the effect.

He was wrong.

"Stop it." Shikamaru chuckled clearly amused while passing with a bottle of water. "You're not fooling anyone."

Casually flipping a page Sasuke didn't even look up. "And that's your theory?"

Shikamaru turned, "Its not a theory Uchiha, it's fact."

Another page. "And what's your proof?"

"Your leg." Shikamaru said shortly, one finger pointing. "Its bouncing like basketball."

Sasuke froze. How did he not know that. He had to stop himself from smacking himself in the face.  
"Admit it Uchiha... " Shikamaru said skirting the table. "..no one would blame you."

"Admit what?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"That you're actually human." the Nara said walking out.

The minute passed and Sasuke, in the silence and solitude of the room, laid down his guard, dropped his head in the cradle his arms and laughed softly; the devastating tension lessening in his body.

"He's right, you know." came a quiet voice from the staircase; Gaara's.

Sasuke's head shifted, black eyes met green, face relaxed but still felt the apprehension in his stomach. "Yes. I know that...it's just..."

"Yeah, " Gaara returned softly while walking away."..that."

…

Hokkaido Keys. 2:55 pm

"They're here." Shikamaru said almost silently while closing his notepad.

Sasuke went unimaginably tense. He didn't want to look outside because if he did there was a very good chance that the tension in his gut would morph into a headache that would erupt in his head like an untamed nuclear explosion.

Moving off his perch on the window seat Shikamaru turned to the other three. "Want to see the return of the three musketeers?"

After a furious second of debating with himself Sasuke shrugged, forcing nonchalance in his voice. "Sure, why not?"

Shikamaru's left eyebrow ticked up a notch just as his face got saturated with humour but culling his most likely teasing remarks the Nara just said. "Let's go then."

Walking up to the front quad, behind the military bus Sasuke was intensively aware of the eyes on him but he was more concerned with not losing his composure than anything else.

Measuring his stride he barely making it in time to see the bus pull up to a stop.

There weren't many other cadets mingling in the quad but Sasuke could see Haku, who after catching his eye, walked up to him.

The bonded teen didn't say anything but his gaze was an ironic '... they're, not going to meet...at all...', huh.

Sasuke swallowed, hard.

The bus's door opened, an officer jumped out, he then scanned the quad before turning back, stuck his head in the bus's interior and said something, most likely an order to debark.

A beat. Sasuke's heartbeat went into triple time.

Kiba...TenTen... And it felt like a small eternity before..

He breathed.

Naruto looked, paradoxically the same same but somehow different. Same height but looked his stance looked more regal, same complexion but the golden complexion seemed slightly cooler, same sunshine hair but a little darker, same stride but more fluent.

The officer said something and they saluted. Then the minute he turned his back Kiba said something to Naruto which earned him a smack over the head.

Sasuke slightly relaxed. If Kiba was still being an idiot it was proof that the world wasn't spinning in the opposite direction.  
Haku nudged him in the side, he looked up and immediately blue eyes locked on his...and then the body holding those eyes started walking forward.

Each step siphoned a measure of air out of his lungs. His arms subconsciously crossed themselves over his throbbing chest just as Naruto stopped three feet away. Dimly he noted Haku had disappeared.

For once in his lifetime Sasuke was speechless. Naruto tilted his head slightly and, after a long still look, a hand came up to tuck a lock of his hair behind an ear.

In that moment Sasuke seriously wanted to throw convention and proprietary to the fucking wind and grab Naruto's head and kiss the living shit out of him.

But decorum surpassed his emotions. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Neji, Shikamaru Gaara and TenTen turn to chat between themselves clearly a ploy to let them talk in privacy.

Up this close Sasuke took in the slight dark stubble on Naruto's firm jaw, the peach lips, the mocha slashes on his face, and then finally the unfathomable blue eyes.

"Safe trip?"

Naruto's expression was still blank but a smirk tugged at his lips. "Is that the real question you want to ask me?"

"Don't press your luck, baka." Sasuke murmured.

"You must be Naruto." Haku rematerialized by him. "...lover boy."

"And you must be Haku. " Naruto turned to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "... Lover boy... Really?"

In one moment Sasuke was impressed on the deep sarcasm in Naruto's voice and in the other shot Haku a withering look but it was ignored.

"But that's not the reason for my interruption." He faced Naruto. "You have a visitor."

A blue eye squinted. "What?"

"Lecturer Kamizuki just told me to tell you. Your visitor has been relocated to Elgin."

"Elgin?"

"It's the private place where they just moved us to." Sasuke replied, half of his mind wondering who was visiting Naruto on the very day he showed up.

"Well," Naruto fully turned to Sasuke. "Lead the way."

Not let the proximity of Naruto's presence distract him too much Sasuke, making sure to walk in step with Naruto lead the way to Elgin.

"Whoa." Naruto turned to look at the entire foyer, eyes growing to amazed proportions. Sasuke then internally smiled at how Naruto could be such a child sometimes. "You said you live here?"

"Yes. Upstairs."

Naruto set up towards the staircase just as Sasuke blocked him. "Meeting dobe."

A frustrated huff. "Dammit."

"I know." Sasuke uttered. "Let's just get this over already."

A hand circled Sasuke's neck. "You're sure?"

Trying extremely hard to not capitulate to the heat sinking into his skin and the tremors that the husky voice did to his insides, Sasuke (and how he did it was a complete mystery) said, "Yes baka, I'm sure."

The palm shifted just as the dark pupils in the blue eyes inches away from him expanded slightly, but then Naruto released another huff. "Where to?"

…

The meeting room in Elgin was a large executive office, decorated with oil paintings, a semicircle of deep armchairs, thick carpets, a coffee table in the center, a bar counter and wide bay windows.

"Mr. Uzumaki..." Richard said settling his briefcase on the table. "Hello. I'm Inspector Richard Makoko."

"Okay, sure.. ." Naruto said lowly. "... What's going on?"

Richard frowned. Was he ignorant of the request made by his relative?

"Two months ago I was contracted by Agent Uzumaki to dig into your past. His primary aim was to know how the two of you are related, which you are by the way, but my search has revealed much more. You may need to sit. The information I have to tell you is shocking."

Naruto looked amused while shoving both hands in his pockets. "That's kind of you but I'm not that delicate Sir. I'm sure I'm not going to pass out at anything you're gonna tell me. So seriously it's fine, please just tell me."

Graying eyebrows contracted. "Are you sure, son?"

Blue eyes glimmered. "Yes Sir, I am."

After a searching look the elder man sighed and turned. "Okay... first of all Mr. Uzumaki, your right name is not Uzumaki it's- "

"Namikaze." Naruto calmly filled in for him, his eyes lifted up to meet Sasuke's and held. "... I know."

The moment Naruto had uttered the word 'Namikaze', Sasuke had a grab at the closest something to affirm he wasn't hallucinating. The look Naruto was giving him didn't help either. Something in that look told him that Naruto knew everything.

Absolutely everything.

 _ **Fuck**_.

Richard Makoko frowned. "How did you know that?"

Sasuke silently watched as Naruto deliberately broke the look and then turned back to the older man.

"A couple days ago somebody, somebody that I don't know, sent me a flash drive. It had a huge family tree and I saw my father's name, Tsunade-baa chan and mine on it.."

Double Fuck. If the tree was complete he would also know about Ryu.

Naruto squinted, "... and it came with a card too."

At the word 'card' Sasuke snapped to attention. "A card?"

Blue eyes net his. "Yes S'uke. A card, why?"

"What does it look like?" Apprehension was crawling through his gut.

A tan forehead furrowed. "A black rose with ummm...what'd call those things the grim reaper has?"

"It's called a 'scythe'." Sasuke supplied, remembering when his uncle had said, _'Typical you say, you'd be surprised. '_

 _'So that's what you were up to, Madara, you conniving bastard.'_

Apparently Naruto had picked on his vibe. "Yeah that... What is it S'uke?"

"Nothing." He murmured.

"And there you go lying to me again." Naruto added with an emphasis on 'me', fingers tapping at the wooden desk before him.

Triple fuck. He was digging himself deeper with every passing minute.

"I'm guessing there's more, right. "

Richard took a second to look at the young man before him and then took out a blue folder which he placed beside the teen. Which after a precursory glance by blue eyes wasn't paid attention.

"Yes. I've traced everything pertaining to you, even to the orphanage you were sent to after the accident and that was where I first saw the names of your parents that the hospital had given the orphanage. Even I didn't believe when I saw the name Namikaze Minato on the report.

I then followed up and found that under the patronage of his guardian a Senjuu Tsunade who at that time was stationed in New York City as a consultant in the paediatric department at St. Mark's , sponsored him to a business school in the United States. Harvard University actually." the older man's lips twitched.

"Your father, after orientation immediately deregistered himself from the program and went to the military. He became a fighter pilot for the navy and your mother was a-"

"Nuclear weapons officer." Naruto added softy. "I found that out already."

An impressed look. "Then I'm assuming that you know that your guardian Avilov Kyuubi and your mother Uzumaki Kushina were a couple."

At that Naruto's eyes widened. Seconds after Naruto, with clipped strides walked to the window, jaw stiff, eyes narrowed.

Sasuke took a step towards him but stopped.

Even though Naruto's back was turned to them he uttered a dark; "What... How?"

Richards eyes widened slightly. It was obvious that he had dropped an unexpected bomb. Internally grimacing he made himself follow through.

"Mr. Avilov , a native Russian citizen, enrolled in the military when he was nineteen. He has a Masters Degree in electrical engineering and in later years attained a Degree in Psychology to fulfill the position of interrogation specialist.

"Mr. Avilov Kyuubi met Ms. Uzumaki when she was stationed at his base in Alysk Altai Krai Russia in the early nineties and they started a relationship. It was noted that Mr. Avilov would go to extreme measures to court your mother. He would hound your mother's phone, call her or message her more than fifty times a day. He would do some insane stunts to get her attention, send her outrageously expensive gifts and when those failed he would irritate her to the point of a screaming match."

 _'He was obsessed.'_ Sasuke deduced.

"Their relationship which by all accounts was a very confusing and sometimes a volatile one."

Naruto spun around, eyes narrowed to lethal. "Volatile... Are you saying that fuc- he abused my mother?"

"No." Richard clarified ignoring the almost uttered curse. "When I said volatile I meant that verbal fights they had were extremely heated. Rarely it got physical but by the report I received, when it did, your mother gave more than she got. After the fights though, to everyone's astonishment they would be suddenly be back together, acting like nothing had happened."

"But it didn't stay, did it." Naruto surmised, arms braced backward on the widow sill. "... Go ahead.. Tell me the rest."

And so Richard did, giving various recorded details and actions of the two.

"The couple terminated the relationship six to seven months after they initiated it. One account by an old colleague of hers recalled that Ms. Uzumaki, mere days after the break up with Mr. Avilov, challenged your father, who had just arrived at the base, with a dare. He won by the way and then he returned the challenge. After that they started dating. In under three months she found that she was pregnant and immediately your father proposed to her."

"By that time Mr. Avilov was also assigned as protective detail for the Russian Finance Minister who during his tenure had multiple dealings with the Japanese government and he frequently accompanied him to the PSOCK."

'Wait...' Sasuke thought. 'PSOCK, isn't that the home floor of Namikaze senior?"

Sasuke then cleared his throat. "Excuse me Sir, but where did you get this level of intimate information?"

Richard glanced over. "I flew to Alysk to meet with the officials there."

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted. "I wasn't aware that private investigations allowed for international travel."

At the Richard's lips quirked. "It was partly that and I had an old friend of mine that I wanted to visit. But nevertheless, I couldn't have gotten the information I needed without going there in person. Russian policy strictly prohibits the disbursing of information over electronic means."

Sasuke nodded. That made sense. "I apologize for the interruption, please continue."

Nodding Richard went on. "There was one incident that earned Avilov Kyuubi a citation. One day he and Mr. Namikaze got into a fight that nearly turned deadly. I'm not entirely sure about the cause but my suspicion is that it was over your mother. He, Mr. Avilov, the instigator, was severely cited and ripped of some privileges."

Naruto's head twisted to look out the window, eyelids lowered over blank eyes. Looking carefully as Sasuke saw the muscles in Naruto's arms tense.

Here Richard went sober. "Mr. Uzumaki...I don't want to say this but I sincerely believe that your parent's accident wasn't an _accident_."

"Why?" At this Naruto turned, looking confused. "How?"

"Naruto...may I call you that..."

The blond nodded.

"Son...I hate to tell you this but the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan were bitter enemies for centuries..."

Sasuke's insides rolled fiercely and trying to squash the bile he knew was burning his stomach he breathed.

"...Both clans were at the complete opposite of a spectrum, ethical and financial. The Namikaze were traditionally a clan of elite assassins and therefore became rich...the Uzumaki were a clan of bodyguards just like the Uchihas," Here Richard shot the present Uchiha a swift glance.

".. but the only difference was they preferred to be unrecognized for their efforts. They didn't avail themselves to the government, but it was widely known that if someone wanted private protection they could always count on the Uzumaki clan."

Sasuke went cold. Like lightning the pieces fit together in the most macabre puzzle on the face of the earth. He wanted to shut everything out but he couldn't even after he'd closed his eyes.

So that's why. A historical feud. Then he instantly remembered his observation of Namikaze senior. 'He has totalitarian possessive issues with his family.'

Even if the man was that possessive of his family's reputation, was he that twisted he would resort to murder?

It was clear that Arashi, angered with his younger brother for marrying a member of the clans rivals, had somehow contracted Kyuubi, a frequent visitor to the same association Arashi was the head of, who was also had a hatred for the younger Namikaze, to kill his own brother and his wife.

What a twisted bastard.

Richard dreaded the next words he was going to say but he had to say, "... Mr. Avilov, in his position of security was also present with the Minister at the celebration ceremony where Mr. Arashi Namikaze was inducted in the Fortune 500 magazine.. where his brother, his fiancée and you were present. Mr. Minato was acting as personal protection for his brother and it was there he saw Mr. Avilov again, who reportedly had taken the opportunity to canvas the surroundings for threats to the Minister."

Well that just confirmed his suspicious. He felt sick.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Naruto's stony voice got to it first. "And Kyuubi also took the opportunity to kill us ."

Richard sighed. "Yes. We believe so."

Naruto turned. "We?"

"Yes, we. Like I told you before Agent Nagato Uzumaki contacted me months ago to find out how you were related. He's your third cousin on your mother's side by the way."

Sasuke couldn't take any more of this. Checking to make sure what he needed was with him Sasuke with a soft voice excused himself from the room, not looking at Naruto's slightly confused expression and walked out, with one goal in mind.

…

Outside with the security of privacy Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and made a call. With each second the subtle connecting rings went on Sasuke was getting more irritated.

"Senj-"

Finally it connected.

"You knew!" Sasuke snarled, his blood at the boiling point.

A beat.

 _"Do. Not. Shout. At. Me. Uchiha!"_ Tsunade returned with the same tone.

Sasuke sank against the wall breathing hard. After calming down he softly asked.

"Naruto... He's your godchild...son of his father, whom you were guardian for... you love him, don't you..then why didn't you tell him about his real family?"

The sigh that he heard from the head doctor sounded extremely pained. " _I didn't think it would change anything. Trust me Uchiha, being a child of that family is more of a curse than a blessing."_

He then remembered the 'talk' with Arashi and grimaced.

"But still Tsunade, didn't you think that he had the right to know and then make that decision to stay or go himself?"

A shuffle. " _Yes, I thought about it, but I knew he would be happier without_ _ **that**_ _burden."_

"Burden?"

" _Uchiha, do you know the strict modus operandi of that clan? They have a template that they have to follow to the 'T' or be thrown out immediately. They have no lives of their own. Knowing Naruto that kind of control would've killed him. "_

Sasuke's eyes closed. Considering the circumstances it was a moot point to ask Shikamaru to dig up the connection between Tsunade and Arashi. It would be better to get it directly from the horse's mouth.

"Is that why you hate Arashi?" He asked quietly. "He would have controlled Naruto to the point of self-destruction?"

 _"No." Tsunade returned frankly. "I hate him because after I learned that his brother was dead I came back to the country to talk to him about Minato and his family. First of all even though he put up a show of grief I knew he had no real remorse for his own brother and while talking to him I realized that he didn't know that his nephew was still alive. I made the decision to leave him in the dark. If Naruto had ever been adopted by his uncle he would be dead before puberty."_

Sasuke was slightly confused. "Then why didn't you adopt him yourself?"

 _"The problem was his son of a bitch uncle, Uchiha. I knew the orphanage he was sent to but that conniving bastard uncle of his paid someone to trail me. I was constantly being followed. I couldn't lead them to him and by the time they had given up I learned that he was already adopted by the Russian asshole."_

Sasuke internally sighed. "So it was a case of bad timing, huh."

"Yes." She paused. _"... How are you asking me this anyway?"_

Fingers pinching the bridge of his nose Sasuke muttered. "It's a long story, suffice to say he knows about it now ."

Tsunade was silent for a few seconds. _"...do you think it would help if I talked to him now?"_

"And what would you say?" his voice was laden with sarcasm. "I don't think a 'I'm sorry Naruto but leaving you with the Russian to be abused was better than leaving you with your own family who would kill you' would go over well."

 _"... You're right. It would be better to talk to him face to face."_

"Yes." Sasuke agreed. "Talking to him straight would be the best...are you still in the area? "

"No. Damn it. But I'll find the time."

"Please make sure you do."

 _"And Uchiha...just...just take care of him for me."_

"You don't have to ask me twice." Sasuke replied cutting the call off.

Returning into the room Sasuke saw Naruto standing over an opened folder. The older man was absent, most likely he had gone to the restroom. Sliding up to him Sasuke, with a grimace, took in the tense shoulders.

"Naru-" He started but immediately clamped his teeth tight just as he saw what Naruto was looking at.

It was a picture of a smashed silver car, the front end crushed almost to the middle. It had to be the car of the accident...the one his parents died in.

The silence was deafening. For once in his life Sasuke felt useless. He couldn't come up with anything.

Naruto pushed back and walked right passed him without a look. Sasuke froze with the phone in his hand.

Then a vague memory of one of his mother's parroted sayings resurfaced in his mind, 'Actions speak louder than words' .

He turned to see Naruto back again at the window, both arms braced stiffly on the sill. Softly walking up to the turned back Sasuke slowly slid his arms around Naruto's waist and clasped his hands tightly on his stomach.

He had more sense to utter any empty accolades like 'it'll be okay', so in substitution he pressed his face into the tense back for a moment before rising up on his toes and placed a closed kiss on the back of his neck.

After another beat, a warm rough hand closed over his. "The brakes were cut Sasuke."

Lids closed over black orbs. "I'm sorry."

A throat cleared, "Mr. Uzumaki, I've just been appraised that Agent Uzumaki will be here tomorrow."

Sasuke released his hands to allow Naruto to turn and mentally grimaced at the blank hollow eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Makoko." Naruto said in perfect manners. "And I'll be sure to thank Nagato for... everything."

Sasuke took a good look at the older man. If Sasuke was any good judge of character what he saw in the man's face was empathic pain .

He was professional about it though. "Son, I sincerely hope that you find peace after all this is sorted out."

Naruto looked at him with deep respect. "Me too."

The man nodded and left.

Sasuke turned to the quiet blonde who, after a minute, faced him and said," Where's your room?"

…

Slowly Sasuke just turned and walked out, a hundred percent sure he was being followed. Climbing up the staircase he pushed the door to his room open and walked into the middle of the room and waited anxiously.

He didn't know what was going to take place in the next few moments. It was going to be a flip of a coin; they could either talk about the major update Naruto had gotten on his own life, or, most likely it would be about his failure to tell Naruto, well everything, especially about Ryu.

The thing is that a part of him had known that it would have been best to tell Naruto about Ryu but, to be brutally honest with himself, he had been stuck in denial. He had wanted to prove to himself that it wasn't serious, that it wasn't that important and that he could handle it.

It was in that moment he recognized the complete idiot he had been and the reality of it swamped him. Before he could open his mouth to explain/defend/apologize he was blindsided.

The second Naruto stepped into the room behind him and flung his delivered duffel bag on the floor, a weird kind of electricity ran over Sasuke's skin.

He gasped as, just as behind him, Naruto grabbed his hips, spun him around and slammed his mouth unto the Uchihas. The blistering and possessive hunger in his kiss almost devoured the raven.

Sasuke nails dug into Naruto's unguarded neck as he pushed back, trying to match the furious, claim-staking tongue plunging onto his mouth. After a frantic minute the kiss started to calm down.

Sasuke grasped the front of Naruto's shirt and titled his head to deepen the kiss, breathing through his nose in an effort to not break the contact he'd been longing for from the moment he had been told that Naruto was coming back.

Naruto pulled back and Sasuke made a sound scarily sounding like a bereft whine.

Naruto smiled indulgently and pressed forward again. This time lips were softy parted and caressed before his mouth was breached. Sasuke's fingers still clutched at the hurt and revelled in the touch of calloused fingers slipping under his shirt to caress his skin. Each press rerouted itself into his neural pathways making it absurdly clear how sensitive he was.

Naruto walked them backwards towards the bed. After  
a moment he sat on the edge of the bed and tugged Sasuke unto the his lap.

Straddled over rock sold thighs Sasuke laced his fingers into coarse hair and only to feel Naruto's lips lowering to his neck and attach directly in his pulse point.

Sasuke allowed his eyelids to flutter closed, afraid to look into his boyfriend's eyes because he didn't know which emotions would be in them.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" came the soft question in his ear.

'About Ryu.' were the unsaid words.

Sasuke tensed, still refusing to look at him. A hand settled under his chin and forced his face to meet Narutos. After a moment Sasuke willed his eyes to open and after a keen look saw nothing but softness.

No accusation, no betrayal, no anger. The tension fled from his body.

"I was in denial...I hadn't thought that there was any way you two could be related despite what everyone was telling me.. I just wanted to ignore it all but I couldn't."

A keen look. "... He tried to kiss you."

Sasuke startled. "How'd you know that?"

A self depreciation smile crossed Naruto's face. "S'uke, the moment I saw you in the dorm room at Gai's I wanted to kiss you, but I held myself back. I don't know if it's genes or what but I can't imagine anyone related to me who wouldn't find you fascinating."

The soft words settled in the depths of his mind. "Fascinating huh..." Sasuke replied in the same tone, fingers plucking at the white Polo shirt Naruto was wearing."... you've been reading the dictionary again, haven't you?"

He then found himself on his back with Naruto pressing into him. "Funny how you'd say 'dictionary' , cause the only thing I heard was 'dic-"

In that second rapid knocks reverberated through the locked door.

"Fuck." the blond cursed easing up and ran a hand through his hair.

Completely pissed off Sasuke, got up and went to yank the door open and seeing who had disturbed them just make his ire worsen. "Yes Kiba?"

The Inuzuka looked no more pleased. "You two need to come back to the room. We've been told that Chancellor something or other wants to talk to us."

Sasuke craned his head to look at the silent Uzumaki who was staring out the window then back at a completely uncomfortable Kiba. "We'll be there."

The tattooed teen just grunted, spun on his heels and walked away.

"Perfect manners." Sasuke scoffed. "Honestly, I don't know what you see in him.

Naruto tugged him back into his arms and fastened his lips on Sasuke ear.

Rebelling against the pleasure reverberating though his body Sasuke had to literally pull himself back. This time it was Naruto who whined.

Forehead against tan one he whispered. "I know. We'll just have to pick up later."

Sighing Naruto softy dry kissed him on the lips, pushed Sasuke off him and stood. "Damn right. Let's get this thing over with already, so we can get back to what really matters. "

Stepping into the large foyer, both Naruto and Sasuke entered the room filled with their co-conspirators and ultimately close friends.

Sasuke's eyes ran over the motley group, some sprawled (actually that was only Kiba), some lounging (Shikamaru at his now favorite spot, the window) and others just standing and chatting softly.

For a few seconds Sasuke wondered how a group of people ranging from the suave to scruffy, general to genius could have banded together and become friends despite all the various issues they all had?

"Does anyone know what the h-"

"I hope you're not starting anything without me." a very missed voice said from the doorway.

TenTen's head shot up and in a microsecond so did her body. The acrobat seemed to literally fly over the space to envelope Kin in what looked like a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa." the wave country girl said, "Calm down TenTen. You don't have to squeeze so h-hurk-hard."

Now Sasuke was absolutely sure that Nagato was behind this. If Kin had been on her personal mission there was no way she could have known about what was going on here and even shown up on time.

TenTen pushed back, holding the taller girl at arms length, grinning her face off.

Kin had the same willowy figure and moved with the same grace but her hair was severely cropped and trapped in a sloppy ponytail and her complexion looked a little sallow.

'Where had she been?' was the thought that immediately sprung up in Sasuke's mind and it seemed like TenTen was reading it because that was her direct question.

"Yea," Kiba echoed, actually bothering to sit up properly. "Where were you?"

Kin eyed him sideways. "Do you really want to know?"

The Inuzuka blanched, clearly remembering the 'fifteen ways, Kiba'."

"On second thought, I'll pass." Kiba returned with an undertone of strangled fear.

After clasping TenTen's hand Kin moved away and approached a still Sasuke. A small smile flit on Sasuke's face, the motion acknowledging his first female friend.

"You look like you've been through hell." He said softly.

She returned the gesture. "You don't know the half of it."

"Did you...accomplish...your thing."

"Yes." she answered a expression of weary satisfaction in her eyes. "I did."

"Good."

"Guys." Naruto said looking over the group while leaning on the table, legs crossed before him. "You do know why we're here, right?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the Chancellor?" TenTen questioned. "I mean if h-"

The loud chimes of the phone's ringtone sounded from his pocket, effectively cut off TenTen's remarks.

Sasuke frowned while fishing the device out. Who was calling him on his cell phone? An unknown number flashed on the screen. It was kind of suspicious but he still answered.

"Hell-? "

"Sasuke, thank god-" Kisame'ș voice was harried and tense. "-it's Itac-"

He broke off as the sound of sirens blared in his ear.

In that spilt second a crippling wave of fear swallowed Sasuke. His heart beat skyrocketed. In the background he heard his brother's fiancé talking to someone.

Clutching the phone in his fist the words he wanted to scream seemed stuck in his throat just as snatches of broken sentences came through the connection.

"...heartbe-...

... pulse fai-...

... blood loss at fi-.. "

No...

Fuck no!

 _ **ITACHI**_!

This wasn't happening. Itachi. His brother. His lifeline. His _**blood**_. The mental block evaporated.

"Kisame?"

Static.

" _ **Kisame**_! What the fuck is going on?"

Static.

More static.

" _ **KISAME**_!" Sasuke half screamed heart racing. He didn't even notice the tense looks that had immediately sprung on everyone's faces, some even stood.

More static.

"KISAME! " Sasuke was on the edge of a panic attack, "What the he-"

"Sasuke," Kisame said through the breakage. "Itachi...had an acci-"

He lost it completely. "What the fuck happened to my brother!"

"... Itachi...accident... His car l-"

Sasuke blindly grabbed at something. Anything. Through a fog he dimly heard the next words.  
"-e and he slammed into a crossing truck. I'm on the way to the hospit-"

The connection cut off abruptly.

Every drop of blood in Sasuke's body drained to his feet, his legs went weak and black spots peppered his vision. He chocked and the dizziness triumphed; before he met the floor strong tan hands swiftly grabbed him. The phone tumbled from his hand.

Even though braced on a strong body now his breath was still erratic. A moment ago a surge of blood so strong flew to his head strong enough to make him black out. Breathing hard he willed the panic attack down.

"Sasuke, what is-"

Even though the soft words were uttered with care the only thing Sasuke felt next was blistering rage.

There was only one person who could be behind this and that person was going to die, painfully.  
"Mother fucking bastard!"

Naruto slowly turned Sasuke to him, eyes apprehensive. "What?"

In answer Sasuke just silently shoved his hands away from his person and single-mindedly walked to the door, his mind centered on decimating one target.

"Sasuke?"

"Get out of my way." He said voice ice cold.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Neji bolt up and step in his way, expression frantic. "Sasuke don't -"

"Fuck off Neji! I don't care! There is no fucking way he's going to get away with this!" Sasuke snarled pushing him aside and running out the door.

"Who's he talking about?" Naruto asked almost silently.

Gaara then faced him. "I'd recommend that you follow him."

On that note Naruto ran. Bursting onto the sunlight he spotted the head of dark hair sprinting up to the front quad, not realizing that that everyone in the room had followed him.

Running up the slope he skidded to a stop when Sasuke walked up to a guy, grabbed him by the lapels and snarled. "You're fucking dead! "

Only to have his hands ripped from Ryu's chest and trapped around his back. "Naruto let me go!"

Not one of them saw when Ryu staggered back, eyes wide.

"No. What has he done S'uke?"

"What has he done? " Sasuke shouted, struggling unsuccessfully against Naruto's unyielding hold. "He tried to kill my brother, that's what he's done!" facing the clearly shocked teen he accused. "Isn't that right Namikaze?"

Identical cerulean eyes met.

"You must be Ryu. " Naruto said flatly.

"Naruto..."

They didn't even shift as both voices echoed,

"...My...cousin."

* * *

 **TBC..**

 **I'm sorry guys but I had to leave it there. Aside from the fact that my phone would break if I wrote any more, I have some med issues I need to take care of. I hope that by the next two weeks I can get the other chapter out.**

 **It's called: 'Clash of the Titans'. Make of that what you will.**

 **Ja.**

 **BlackProdigy.**


	21. Clash Of The Titans

**Chapter 21: Clash Of The Titans**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N1: SHOWDOWNS. (Read that again, it's plural; not just Ryu and Naruto.)**

 **A/N 2: Guys, in this chapter expect a difficult Sasuke, (but y'all should know this by now, ALL my Sasukes are difficult) and prepare for different sides of Naruto. Understand, he's flooded with mixed emotions right now, mostly from the bomb Richard had dropped on him about Kushina and Kyuubi and under Kyuubi's abuse, that he'd developed some serious issues.**

 **A/N3: I think the last chapter was my biggest one ever. 15K- whew! (BTW, this might be bigger... ) Anyway, FINALLY, I don't have to do any more location switching and first person p.o.v. I was kinda getting sick of both myself but it had to be done based on the plot. ... Clichés abound, like seriously...just look at the songs below...**

 **Songs: "That Boy Is Mine." by Brandy and Monica. (Told y'all CLICHÉ, ROFLMAO! ) & its not totally on point but just the beat does it for me, 'Make Up' by R-City & Chloé Angelides.**

 **Warning: MATURE CONTENT... NC-17 boyxboy**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Running up the slope he skidded to a stop when Sasuke walked up to a guy, grabbed him by the lapels and snarled. "You're fucking dead! "_

 _Only to have his hands ripped from Ryu's chest and trapped around his back. "Naruto let me go!"_

 _Not one of them saw when Ryu staggered back, eyes wide._

 _"No. What has he done S'uke?"_

 _"What has he done?" Sasuke shouted, struggling unsuccessfully against Naruto's unyielding hold. "He tried to kill my brother, that's what he's done!" facing the clearly shocked teen he accused. "Isn't that right Namikaze?"_

 _Identical cerulean eyes met._

 _"You must be Ryu. " Naruto said flatly._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _They didn't even shift as both voices echoed,_

 _"...My...cousin."_

* * *

 _The boy is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.  
_...

* * *

From the second Ryu had uttered the word 'cousin' Sasuke felt like that simple word had dropped a boulder upon him. He could have understood if Naruto had said it alone, but the two in tandem just made it worse.

It was so clear now. Ryu had known all-the-fucking-time and hadn't said anything!

He'd known everything and still played the 'ignorant' game, making Sasuke assume he didn't know who Naruto was, especially after he'd accidentally uttered Naruto's name on that hospitals bed.

What a dirty conniving bastard. Guess the chip didn't fall that far from the block after all. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed when Naruto's dark eyebrows lowered just as his arm tightened around his waist.

If it had been one of those scenes in a movie when the hero and the enemy finally met, there would have been a storm starting in the background, low rumbles of thunder and faint crackles of lightning splitting the sky, but, sadly, it wasn't but it didn't matter if the cinematic effects were absent because that certainly didn't stop the effect that was rippling through the people surrounding them.

It was explicitly, undeniably clear that Naruto and Ryu had to be blood. Two forms, both tall, tan, muscled, blonde haired and blue eyed faced each other and the energy swirling between them was like a building supernova.

"Holy..." TenTen, Kin and Kiba exhaled just as-

"... Shit." Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji finished.

"Naruto..." Ryu said as he stepped forward, apparently quickly recovering from his shock."... You're...here... We need to talk."

"No. I don't think we need to do anything."

"Trust me, we need to." Ryu pressed.

"Okay fine. You want to talk, let's talk about this..." Naruto voice was darkly dangerous, "You may be my cousin but if you even try to touch Sasuke again I'll have no problem tearing you limb from fucking limb."

Ryu then stopped completely. A second later his entire demeanor changed and he met Naruto's hard stare with his and a sadistic smile. Ryu's head tilted to Sasuke while his eyes were still trained on his cousin's.

"Who said that only thing I did was to just try and touch him...You didn't tell him about it... did you kohai?"

Sasuke felt like something had just carved out a crater in the pit of his stomach. "There was nothing to tell Namikaze."

Still meeting Naruto's eyes Ryu asked. "Really then. Tell me Naruto, do you know that particular spot on his neck, huh? That tiny spot behind his left ear, the one that makes him arc-"

"Asshole!" Sasuke snarled, rage engulfing his entire body like a furnace. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"So it wasn't just my imagination that saw the sharigan mark on your collar as you gasped beneath me?"

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke swore actually breaking free from Naruto's hold. "You know damn well that didn-"

"Is there a problem here, cadets?" Kotetsu Hagane asked loudly while walking towards them. Everyone went still. Naruto with a touch to the skin under Sasuke's shirt gave a nonverbal order to not move.

"No Sir." Ryu said calmly even though his entire demeanor was shouting something different. "We were just...talking."

Kotetsu looked disbelieving so he turned to Naruto to verify and immediately did a double take when he saw who he was talking to. "Is it so, cadet?"

"Yes Sir. It is." Naruto replied with a hard edge. "We just had a slight...disagreement... It's over now."

"Very good." Kotetsu said turning away. "Namikaze you have a call. Admin now."

Ryu clearly didn't want to move but he still stepped back. "This isn't over."

"Damn right." Naruto agreed stonily.

It was a testament to how Naruto's self control was in place because even though he wanted to bury his fist in the Namikaze face he was more concerned with what Ryu had said. He turned to see Sasuke with both palms pressed over his eyes.

"Sasuke." he uttered.

The single word was a question; _'What the fucking hell was he talking about?_ '

The hands pressed harder.

"Sasuke." he repeated, patience clearly thinning. "I'm waiting.

He was waiting _? He?_ What the hell? Sasuke snapped.

"And _I'm_ waiting to hear that my brother is drinking martinis with his fiance, but I _can't_! Can you not comprehend that my brother, ITACHI, is in the fucking hospital? What the **_hell_** do you want from me Naruto?"

"The truth."

"About what?" Sasuke taunted hoping that Naruto would throw a fit so he could temporarily ignore the situation.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about. What was he saying about you under him?"

The jealously in his tone was obvious and Sasuke wanted to exploit it. "Why, are you feeling threatened?"

Naruto stopped for a long moment before he swore."What the hell is wrong with you? I am not your enemy Sasuke. I'm trying to understand what the fuck I'm into and you have to be so damn difficult. " He stopped, snorting to himself. "You know what, screw this, there is no winning with you is there? Call me when you get your eyes uncrossed."

Naruto was about five steps away when Sasuke realized that he'd pushed too much. The sight of Naruto's turned back made a slice of fear cut through his lower half.

"It wasn't like that." Distress was clearly colouring Sasuke's voice.

Naruto stopped.

A minute.

"... Then what was it like?" Naruto asked still stiffly facing away.

The Uchiha swallowed. The words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat.

"I'm still waiting Sasuke." Naruto said now facing him, his face blank.

Something had to break, and damn it, Sasuke had to give it up.

"Do you want the long version or the short?" Sasuke finally replied evenly.

"Short."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "It all started from some fucked up tradition here called 'Big Brother' where the seniors choose a newbie to 'mentor'." The confession was hard-edged.

"... He chose me. Then they had something called 'ballistics' where they give the 'brothers' a week of 'bonding' activities to do. We went through them all, until the sparring happened. It was okay...until I blanked out for a second and before I knew it he was over me."

It was in that moment everything seemed to coagulate. He swallowed trying to come to grips with the feelings running rampart through his mind now; the mixed emotions for Ryu combined with fear for his brother and his self-castigation for his stupidity towards Naruto, condensed into a tight ball and seemed unbearable.

"I froze Naruto. Fuck. For a moment I.. I..."

"Saw me." Naruto inserted.

"... Yes." Sasuke answered like he was swallowing battery acid. "I remembered the...that night on the basketball court. The way he was over me was exactly the same the night where you... I.. I couldn't..." He sighed, eyes slipping halfway. "... I lost it...you must be mad. "

"Of course I'm fucking mad Sasuke." Naruto snapped. "But not about you losing focus, I'm mad that you didn't tell me anything! Christ... You know for a split second I thought you..."

 _'Cheated on me',_ were the unsaid words but Naruto knew better than that. If that had been the case, Naruto would have found Sasuke in the morgue. Sasuke's internal level of pride and loyalty would have killed him.

It was clear though that Sasuke had inferred the unspoken because the grimace on his face was tight.

A thought about something he knew was mostly impossible sprung up in Naruto's mind. He didn't want to ask, but he needed to close all doubts.

"... Did he force you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What the hell Naruto? No! Fuck no! I'm not that goddamn weak! It. Was. Just. Fucked. Up!"

The words were uttered with solid truth behind them and Naruto visibly calmed down.

Sasuke wasn't done though and after he backed up to rest on the nearest tree he filled in the rest.

"Yes. I admit it, I saw doubles okay. Everything he did reminded me of you. You walk the same, talk the same, act the same. The only thing different is that he has a rich boy candy coating."

 _'And a manipulative, fucked up father.'_ Sasuke added mentally.

A pause.

"When did you know that he wanted you?"

"After a training session with Haku in the gym here. I was shirtless, he walked by...I saw his eyes..." Sasuke shrugged, the cumulation of the statement obvious.

Another few seconds passed.

"What happened after he kissed you?"

"He didn't kiss me." Sasuke stared stiffly. "I was on the floor, he was over me. I froze for a second and his mouth was on my neck."

Sasuke shifted, glad that his next were going to justify him. "I got so repulsed that I pushed him off and shouted that he would never get me...and I meant it too."

After a long tense moment Naruto sighed, stepped up and placed his hand at the junction of Sasuke's neck and jaw, his thumb tracing the defined bone.

Sasuke's eyelids lowered at the soothing touch.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" Naruto asked gently.

Black eyes snapped open, irritation brimming in the depths. "Excuse me?"

Peach lips twitched, amused. "You're damn stubborn and you know it. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but Sasuke, there will come a time when you're on the edge you will have to scream mayday. Why didn't you?"

Sasuke's rigid muscles didn't relax. Naruto was right. It was his recurring curse; always internalizing every problem thrown at him, seeking to solve them alone like an independent monolith.

"Because I thought that I could handle it... like I always do. I'm still on the edge though. That bastard set up an accident for my brother. "

" Actually..." the Uzumaki said quietly, pulling his hand back. "... I don't think he did."

Sasuke reeled back." What?"

"I saw his face after you accused him Sasuke." Naruto explained. "He had no idea what you were talking about."

"And how do you know this?"

A wry smile. "If you had the experiences I did growing up you'd know how to read faces. His said, 'what the hell are you talking about?'"

"And you believe that?" Sasuke asked incredulous.

"I don't 'believe', I know." Naruto paused, looking contemplative. "...You know... I'm kinda wondering what he wanted to talk to me about."

Sasuke blinked, 'Maybe the fact that his father killed yours.' he didn't dare say it though, instead this came out.

"... Are you considering it...to talk to him I mean."

"Yes... after I put my fist through his face though."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "I'd love to watch."

Naruto's hand slipped around to the base of Sasuke's neck and pulled him in, the intention of kissing him clearly pulsing from his body. "Want to bet he's watching this?"

"Don't you dare." Sasuke warned placing a hand on Naruto's chest to slightly push him off. "I'd like to live here in peace, thank you very much...I'll take any other options. "

Even though his words were genial by the clipped undertone in Sasuke's voice Naruto realized that he was still clearly anxious and worried about his older sibling and that was only reasonable. If he had one like Sasuke's, he'd be on the edge too.

A small huff released from the blond just as he stepped back. "I'll think of something...in the meantime, let's go back to that swanky pad of yours."

* * *

Walking away from the confrontation on the quad, even though he didn't show it, Ryu felt like the earth under his feet had just opened up and swallowed him whole.

His cousin, the son of his dead uncle had stood before him and glared at him like he was the prime enemy; which he could understand, because of a truth, he was one.

It wasn't like he hadn't known that Sasuke was in a relationship with his cousin, he had, but under his obsession, he'd still wanted to selfishly destroy it.

Entering the administration office he inquired and accepted the phone that was handed to him.

"Hello?"

 _"My son."_

"Father," He acknowledged slightly confused. "Why are you calling this way?"

 _"If your cell was on I wouldn't have to, but that doesn't matter. This morning I received a call from Hitotsubashi University regarding you. The transfer is going faster than I expected. In under two weeks you will be moved to the campus and undergo private classes to prepare for the January term."_

"Two weeks?" Ryu uttered trying to control his shock.

" _Yes son, two. Aren't you happy?"_

"I'm...surprised." Ryu returned trying hard to inflict some delighted tone in his voice even though every cell in his body wanted to scream 'Fuck NO'.

 _"Well you shouldn't be, you knew this was the plan all along. This Academy was just a play for the masses. I've made sure that you know the real duty of our family, to follow in my footsteps."_

"Yes father." Ryu replied sullenly, "I know."

Arashi paused." _... I don't want to think that I just heard some attitude from you."_

Even though his teeth were grit Ryu managed to answer him with faked contrite. "No father, I was just thinking."

 _"About what?"_

"How are we going to present the move to the public? "

A laugh. " _You don't have to wonder about that. That's my job."_

"Very well, father. I'll leave you to it. It was just something that was bugging me from the moment you told me about it. "

 _"Hmmm...reasonable.. " a pause. "...by the way... how's that kohai of yours?"_

Ryu froze.

What. The. Hell. Why was his father asking him this now... and then it hit like a lightning bolt.

His father. Sasuke's brother.

Son. Of. A. Bitch!

"By my knowledge he's fine. Why do you ask?"

" _Just curious."_ Arashi answered blithely. " _By the way, you're fiancée is-"_

Ryu didn't want to hear anything about the young redheaded Terumi heiress. "Father I have to go. Class starts in about five minutes."

 _"... Did you just interrupt me son?"_ Arashi said in a still tone.

Ryu swallowed. He knew that interrupting his father was a inexcusable error but he had a do it. "My apologies father but I really have to go."

A huff. " _Fine. But make sure your cell is on. I don't want to do this again, and expect a call from me at nine tonight."_

"Yes father. I'll be sure."

The call ended abruptly. Ryu stifled the urge to slam the phone down till it broke.

His father. Sasuke's brother. Christ.

How was he going to handle this load of shit that his father had just dumped on him. There was no way he could talk to Sasuke without getting into a fight with his cousin and besides there was no way to actually prove his suspicion; that his father had wanted to eliminate the other Uchiha to push Sasuke further into them.

"Ryu?" a passing cadet asked. "You okay?"

"No." the Namikaze answered stiffly while walking away. "I need to break something."

* * *

 ** _23 minutes later, Elgin..._**

Sasuke couldn't keep still.

The moment he had stepped into Elgin and saw the discarded phone on the floor, the anxiety about Itachi had reared up like a tidal wave.

He'd immediately tried to call Kisame, and when the first attempt didn't get through he called every two minutes after that; each attempt unfortunately got the same unanswered fate.

With every passing minute his delirium just got worse, even tripping into frustrated anger.

The last few minutes had passed with him alternatively sitting, left leg bouncing at a furious rate or pacing the floor in agitation; his fist clutching his phone so hard it creaked.

Though concerned not a single person had tried to get to him because it was obvious that Sasuke was deaf and blind to anyone and anything that didn't say, _'Relax. Itachi is okay'_.

All of them remembered the infamous ' _Ino Incident'_ and knew when Sasuke was on the brink of spitting fire. No one wanted to be a target for his wrath.

That was until, during his fifth rotation around the room Naruto grabbed him, trapped his tight lipped face in both hands and growled.

"Damn it! Buck the fuck up Uchiha! What the hell is it going to take for you to snap out of the this?"

Sasuke's immediate reaction was to bury a fist in Naruto's gut, but the only thing he got for that was a deep grunt.

Naruto didn't release his hold but a fiendish gleam sprung into his eyes. Leaning down into Sasuke's ear he whispered, "I think I know..."

He twisted his head to face the others."Is there a basketball court anywhere in this place?"

Kin's and TenTen's faces, though still anxious, immediately took on a 'fangirl fiendish' gleam, the others were impassive but Kiba's looked like he was on death's row.

"There's one below the gym complex." Shikamaru bravely supplied after it was clear that no one was going to utter a word in case of inviting the Uchiha's wrath.

Speaking of, Sasuke still hostile gaze searched Naruto's eyes but underneath was a slight trembling. Did Naruto know what he was doing? Was he going to resurrect the one action that had bonded them together?

By the look in the eyes before his knew that it was a solid 'yes'.

The opportunity was dangling before him begging to be grabbed, and no mistake, grabbed at it he did.

"When?"

"Now." Naruto answered pleased, stepping back. "No holding back."

"Not now." Chancellor Mathieson interrupted while striding in. "Misters Uchiha and Uzumaki, may I have a word with you both?"

Sasuke's teeth grit. "What is this about, Sir?"

The older man's eyebrows lowered, clearly sensing that something had gone awry. "The adjoining room, please. I'll explain everything there. "

Looking at each other they both simultaneously turned to the head of the institute and nodded.

Stiff with tension Sasuke pushed open the door to the adjoining room and took slight comfort in the freezing cold that met him.

Turning to face the older man Sasuke, tired with the ambiguity and under the stress with Itachi blatantly asked. "Sir, what is this whole thing about?"

Pale blue eyes met his. "Mr. Uchiha, this whole 'thing' is based on a formal request by the American Central Intelligence Agency."

Sasuke literally forced his face to be blank. He didn't dare disrespect the man with his trademark dismissive attitude.

"We've already figured that out Sir, but what exactly do they want from us?"

The Chancellor paused for another moment, tried again to ascertain Sasuke's current mood but failed.

"The details of that lie with Special Agent Uzumaki Nagato who is in Japan and will be joining you early tomorrow after his release from the JDF."

Naruto's back met the wall. "Then this has to be something important. That's the only reason why we were yanked out of school so fast."

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki. That is the most probable reason. "

A couple of thoughts were running through Sasuke's head and the primary one was, 'what the hell did Orochimaru do now?'.

He was about to ask when Naruto, apparently reading his mind voiced it.

"Has something happened with Oroc- Mr. Sannin?"

Both Sasuke and the Chancellor looked at Naruto with a dichotomy of expressions; the Chancellor's was blank while Sasuke's was impressed.

"I personally do not know the specific details of the request. If it has anything to do with Mr. Sannin, I'm sure that Agent Uzumaki will provide them for you."

He then checked his watch. "I'm actually here to tell you that under the directive of this Academy and the country's partnership with the United States, you are obligated to perform any and all duties requested of you by Agent Uzumaki. By enrolling in the military you made a pledge to serve the country and this, cadets, is a prime opportunity to do. Be warned, not confirming is grounds for expulsion."

With the blasé words the head of the school had just used made an already irritated Sasuke see blood red.

His jaw immediately clenched. If there was one thing that could seriously piss Uchiha Sasuke off it was to give him an ultimatum.

"But," Naruto spoke up, eyes flitting quickly to Sasuke, knowing intuitively that the particular tick in Sasuke's face meant he was swallowing his words.

"We haven't been fully trained. I mean isn't this something that requires full clearance, which I don't think we have."

"First of all Mr. Uzumaki, be assured that your training will continue after the CIA is finished with you, and trust me if this mission is completed successfully, you won't have to worry about clearance, for anything." He returned stately.

Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. "So we have no choice."

"What you have is an opportunity to serve your country, which had to be your aim enrolling in this Academy. " the older man said cooly. "That was all I needed to say. You may return to the general gathering."

He was fuming but Sasuke had the decency to wait until the older man walked out before he followed, stride extremely clipped, hoping that Nagato had better get there soon so he could rip him a new one.

Pushing the door he turned to face the people in the room, his eyes skimmed over Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Kiba, Kin who were all softy chatting among themselves.

Which immediately stopped when they stepped in.

"So." TenTen, after a few seconds, spoke up daringly. "Any confirmation as to why the hell we're here?"

Naruto got to it first. "Just like we all suspected...the official word is that this is an 'request' by the CIA, which by the fact that we're all here, I think we all know is unofficial code for, 'Orochimaru'."

A beat.

"Damn it!" Kiba swore, banging his head on the wall behind him after digesting the information. "I was hoping that wasn't it... but isn't that bastard in prison for the rest of his life?"

"Yes." Shikamaru answered simply. "He was sentenced to three life sentences actually."

"Then what the hell..." Kiba trailed off. His eyes then popped wide. "...you don't think he broke out and it coming back here, do you?"

Snorts and snickers ran through the room.

"And is coming to do what Kiba?" Neji asked the Inuzuka clearly amused .

"To kill us, duuhhh." the tattooed teen replied, cutting his eyes when he saw Gaara pinch the bridge of his nose in expaseration .

TenTen then had mercy on him.

"If that was the case CNN would have blared that all over the world and an international manhunt would be in effect. It has to be something else Kiba."

Kiba scrubbed both hands over his face. "This is so freaking messed up."

Sasuke himself had been absolutely quiet through the whole thing, mind alternately shifting from his brother and Orochimaru.

It was after about the third calling of his name he reacted.

"What?"

The severely clipped, agitated, worried and angered tone the sole word was said in made everyone sober.

Clenching his eyes Sasuke, knowing that his attitude was getting unreasonable, turned to the staircase and uttered. "I can't deal with this, I need to... think."

"... No." Naruto rebutted as he moved to block him. "You're not going to think, you'll be obsessing, trying to figure out what happened with the snake bastard and then come up with some kind of plan to make _**him**_ confess about Itachi."

Sasuke swore mentally. How the hell did Naruto know exactly what he was going to do?

"My brothe-"

"Is going to be fine, Sasuke." Naruto assured still standing in his way. "I met Itachi only once and trust me, he's one damn strong dude. You don't need to think, what you need to do is get changed."

Sasuke held Naruto's gaze for a few seconds before tilting his head upwards the staircase.

Naruto calmly shifted and let him pass.

After a minute passed Kin quietly asked, "Aren't you going to follow him?"

"Soon. He needs a minute to hit something first." Naruto glanced up.

"There is no way y-"

A dull thud sounded a second later. Naruto grinned to himself while the others gaped.

"Are you psychic or something?" Kiba asked, eyes wide.

"No." Naruto returned while looking up. "I just know him."

* * *

 ** _…Basketball Court. 4:47 pm_**

 ** _(If you want I'm encouraging you to listen to "Make Up")_**

 ** _..._**  
Thankfully the basketball court and it's surroundings, situated just below the gym complex were empty; quiet and peaceful.

The solitary atmosphere settled on Sasuke and pressed some stability in his system. The situation with Itachi plus the ignorance about Orochimaru had his mind spinning all over the place and he needed a stable focus point.

Naruto silently kicked his shoes off and walked barefooted unto the gritted surface. "Perfect."

While Naruto was carefully walking around the court, Sasuke paused for a few moments to watch as the sun's waning rays made a halo around Naruto's body.

They highlighted Naruto's blonde hair, giving it a multi-faceted gleam and it was absolutely stunning to the Uchiha. If Sasuke had believed in otherworldly beings, in that moment, he would have thought Naruto was one.

"Are you coming or not?" Naruto called over his shoulder.

Snapping out of it Sasuke followed, toed off his own footwear and walked onto the cement paving. His toes gripped for a second just as his mind grimaced. If they fell too hard on this gritted floor there was no way to escape breaking something.

Walking towards the blond Sasuke narrowed his vision field to Naruto only.

Naruto.

The unconventional military brat who had resurrected the perfect solution to both of their problems.  
No complicated methods, no psychoanalysis, no talking; just a pure, simple physicality.

And Sasuke was absolutely grateful for it, because right now the only thing he wanted was to turn his brain off.

But that wasn't going to stop Sasuke from trying to kick Naruto's ass though.

"You're sure about this?" Sasuke asked again calmly.

Blue eyes met his steadily. "Unless you'd prefer to wallow in your room like someone with PMS, then yes."

"I'm going pretend that you didn't just call me a girl on her period."

"Did I?" A shrug while facing Uchiha prodigy. "If I did, disprove it then."

Striking a offense stance Sasuke watched as Naruto shifted, one foot back, left elbow pulled back into a fist and his other hand formed a weird fist that pushed the heel of his palm out.

Sasuke was confused for a second, trying to recognize that style, but he gave up before he shrugged internally and lunged.

Naruto pivoted out of his way and with a tight circle dipped down and executed a sweep kick which Sasuke swiftly jumped over and with the kinetic flow threw himself backwards on his palms and flicked over.

Braced on his palms, left leg extended Sasuke, under his bangs, looked up at the grinning Uzumaki. Sasuke felt an insane rush of adrenaline flood his system, pushed up and darted in.

Naruto grabbed his extended arm, spun around, and twisted his entire body over his back. Reacting quickly Sasuke managed to land in his feet, only stepping back once to regain his balance.

Flexing his shoulders Sasuke pinned Naruto with his eyes and slipped into a Sanshou stance Haku had taught him. "Ready?"

Blue eyes glimmered. "Born that way."

He leapt with a strike, Naruto contracted with an overhead double block. Sasuke spun around with a high kick aimed at Naruto's head which he blocked and repaid with a kick of his own that was an inch away from clocking Sasuke's head right into the ground.

He darted into Naruto's space and then started a series of body strikes, each and every one Naruto smoothly blocked within a nanosecond of his attacks.

"Stop it!" Sasuke growled, jumping back after his strikes were blocked for the umpteenth time. He could understand Naruto defending himself, but that was the only thing he was doing and it was pissing Sasuke off.

"Stop playing hero and fight me dammit! You're pissed at me, I'm pissed at the whole world. Let it out, fuck! "

It seemed that was what Naruto was waiting for as immediately he shifted everything up.

His eyes took on a darker shade and he dropped the defence act and assumed a one that though unknown to Sasuke shouted 'offense'.

 _'That more like it.'_ Sasuke thought satisfied.

Raising a hand Sasuke beckoned him over.

And Naruto didn't disappoint. The speed of his attack was almost invisible to Sasuke who barely dodged a rib cracking strike by mere inches.

 _'Finally_!' he mentally crooned.

…

 _A measure of time later..._

His black hair was wet to the ends and his shirt was soaked with sweat. His muscles had lost the tingle of trapped lactic acid and now had the satisfying burn of adrenaline; the same of which was blocking the majority of the exhaustion from his brain to allow him to still push just as Naruto pushed back.

He didn't know how long they'd been at it but the rising dusk might have been a clue and sometime ago he'd dimly noticed a steadily growing crowd surrounding the basketball court.

Cadets; seniors, juniors and some teachers, had gravitated to the court and stood behind the fencing just looking on. The most likely reason was that some cadet had passed them and tattled.

Both didn't even care they were being watched. Trapped in a world of their own anything outside of each other was trivial and wasn't worth noticing.

Stepping back Sasuke grimaced slightly at the pull of skin over a part of his stomach that he knew was going to be black and blue by tomorrow. Naruto had landed a solid punch to there that miraculously didn't break a rib. It still hurt like a bitch though.

Pushing his dripping hair back Sasuke flexed his aching fingers and looked at the darkening bruise on Naruto's jaw and the deep red bloody cut on his forehead, a result of Sasuke fist and elbow.

Naruto was softly panting, cheeks slightly flushed, blond hair mussed and in disarray by Sasuke's grabbing hands but his eyes were determined and vibrant.

To the Uchiha, he looked beautiful.

Stepping sideways be slipped into another stance, absolutely pleased even Naruto reciprocated and without a word lunged.

* * *

 _Outside the Basketball Court..._

A while ago Gaara had seriously debated within himself about watching Naruto and Sasuke fight.

The prime reason he hadn't wanted to watch the two on the court before him was because the moment Naruto had stepped on the Academy's soil and he'd seen Sasuke's reaction. Immediately a bereft, had-and-lost feeling had started to rip his gut apart.

Nevertheless he made himself go.

With every single second it became more evident why he and Sasuke wouldn't have worked out.

Primary reason; he didn't pose a good enough, comprehensive challenge to the raven. Mentally, yes, physically and emotionally, no.

He could never have evoked the mixture of emotions that were on Sasuke's face now, shifting from second to second, running the gamut from exited to furious to confused to elated to pleased to forceful, focused, agitated, ecstatic, delighted, fulfilled, but most of all satisfied.

He could only take cold comfort in the one thing he had actually drawn out of Sasuke; intellectual fascination. Better something than nothing, right?

Subconsciously he compared himself with Naruto. He was slight androgynous and pale; Naruto was ruggedly muscled, ruggedly handsome, tall and tan.

He was a theoretical genius; Naruto was a practical one. He was quiet, composed and pensive; Naruto was outspoken, straightforward and brash.

One extreme to another. Complete opposites; and that opposite was the singular thing that Sasuke needed.

He knew it was masochistic of him to still watch but Gaara refused to turn away.

* * *

 _Another measure of time..._

The self-destructive rage had long ago left Sasuke's system and by the look in Naruto's eyes it was apparent that his own anger was gone too; so there was no feasible reason to continue this.

He was exhausted but Naruto didn't looked anywhere close to tired. Sasuke steeled himself but then he saw the shift in Naruto's face and he knew that Naruto had recognized his state.

Internally Sasuke released a breath of relief because he knew that if Naruto kept going he, even though tired, would continue.

 _'You're pride is going to kill you someday.'_ Naruto's words on the end of the scavenger hunt were still absolutely true.

Taking his last offensive stance Sasuke waited for the blond to reciprocate while his mind was replaying a move he had seen Itachi do once.

Focusing on the sole individual before him Sasuke took a deep breath and rushed in, quickly struck Naruto's shoulder twice to throw him off balance, grasped his arm, pulled down dipped under, leapt up, wrapped his legs around Naruto's neck, stopped his momentum and let gravity take over.

They both fell to the ground.

Silence.

Utter silence.

Shifting to perch on his chest Sasuke barely managed a satisfying smile. "You give?"

Naruto's lips twitched. "Do that move when we're having sex and I'll give you anything you want."

Blood was about to stain his cheeks but Sasuke crushed the reaction and after refraining from slapping Naruto, moved get off the body below his.

Safely up he extended a hand to Naruto who grasped it and pulled himself up, grabbed the arm and reeled Sasuke into him.

"Tonight." the deep timbre and blatant want ran over Sasuke's skin like slick oil.

Sasuke couldn't suppress the shiver that ran over his entire body.

* * *

 _Outside the basketball court..._

"Holy. Shit." Genma whispered awe imprinted on his face, a cool four minutes after the fight ended. "How the hell did Uchiha do that flip?!"

"That's what you're focusing on?" Izumo inserted. "Did ANY of you catch the absolute perfect Krav Maga the blond pulled?"

Kotetsu was just silent watching the two in the middle of the court talk.

"Did you know about them Morino? " Izumo asked the scarred man whose expression was like one who'd just ingested acid.

"Morino?" He asked again this time with a prod.

"Yes." Ibiki growled finally. "I knew."

The three gaped at him. "And you kept it to yourself all this time?"

"For good reason." Ibiki said. "Uchiha Sasuke is a infection who's just going to inoculate anyone around him. It is in his blood. Trust me."

"What about the blond?" Izumo asked.

"Waste of time." Ibiki snorted turning away. "He's already been poisoned."

* * *

 _Elgin._

The minute he stepped back into an empty Elgin Sasuke made a beeline to the phone that was vibrating and blinking on the table.

Turning it on Sasuke bit his inner cheek in anxiety. A message flashed that he had received voicemail two hours ago.

Accessing recorded message Sasuke pressed the 'speaker' option and let the it play.

 _ **"Sasuke."**_ It was Kisame's steady voice **. "** _ **Itachi only sprained a shoulder, got a cut on his left temple and twisted a knee . Other than that he's okay. I'll call you back as soon as I can. He's strong and in good hands, trust me. "**_

Sasuke literally collapsed on the nearest chair relief surging through his body. He couldn't speak for a second but he garnered some strength to dial his brothers fiance.

It rang out twice before the gruff of the older Mizu's voice came on.

"Uchiha?"

"How is he now?" were the first words out of his mouth, his heart throbbing in his chest.

"Calm down Sasuke." the older man assured. "Like I said before, he's fine."

Sasuke couldn't speak for a second but he garnered some strength and managed to whisper, "Thank God."

An amused chuckle. "I thought you didn't believe in a higher power."

"After this I might make a conversion." Sasuke said blandly. "Is he near you?"

"No." the older Mizu said. "I had to leave his room to take this call; something about the cell phone's radiation messing up the sensitive machines inside. He told me that he hates hospitals and as a matter of fact, two minutes ago he was ordering me to get him the hell away from the place. He also said to tell you that you shouldn't worry about him though. "

"Too late for that." Sasuke half chuckled. "And idea when he'll be out?"

"By doctors orders, the latest tomorrow morning, but by his determination, no more than an hour. "

For a second Sasuke wondered if Kisame knew his own brother was back, but he hedged on the side of caution. If the CIA (or Ryuu himself) had wanted to let Kisame know they would have.

" Tell him to call me." Sasuke ordered. "...please... and Kisame, I've said this once and it bears repeating, please take care of him...for your own sake."

The engineer snorted. "We're getting married Uchiha. Don't you think I'm in it for the long haul?"

"Hn. Whatever. Just..."

"Yea... I know... and by the way when you see Ryuu, slap him over the head for me."

So he did know.

"Will do."

Arms braced on his knees, the cell phone clasped between both hands he looked up at a sweaty Naruto leaning on the door jam, arms crossed.

After a second Naruto crossed the floor and stood before him. "Didn't I tell you?"

Sasuke felt drained but managed to acknowledge. "Yes, you did."

After a few seconds Naruto plucked the collar of his soaked shirt off a bit and sniffed. "Damn it. This is gonna have to be burned. There ain't no way this stink is gonna come out."

It was only in that moment Sasuke felt acute repulse at the grime covering his own body.

Sasuke stood up. "Just don't burn the house down. I'm going to take a shower."

Naruto's eyes lit up with hope and Sasuke immediately crushed it.

"Absolutely not." he stated intuitively knowing that Naruto was going to say something like, 'Me too, why don't we take one together to conserve water'.

The plain fact was that Sasuke knew if they took a joint one it would be daybreak before they got out.

"Separate. You hear me."

Peach lips twitched. "Neurotic to death, huh."

"Yes. And I'm staying that way." he replied climbing the stairs. He didn't show it but anticipation was roiling through his gut. "You can go when I'm done."

* * *

The fireflies flitting around signaled that it was stretching into deeper night but Gaara hadn't moved from the his place, a cool twenrty feet away from the court and that was even after he heard the quiet footsteps of Neji approaching him and stopped a couple feet behind him.

They stood in silence.

"We're not doing this." Gaara said not even turning to face the Hyuuga.

"Doing what?" Neji asked lowly.

"This." Gaara said shortly. "Ex boyfriend remorse. It's paltry and pathetic and I for one am not going to sink that low."

"You're probably right." Neji conceded after a few seconds. "It's for the best."

Gaara paused. "That's... exceedingly magnanimous of you...what happened?"

"Naruto happened." Neji said shortly with no hint of spite."You must have seen what happened at Elgin...how he predicted exactly what Sasuke was going to do when all of us had no idea."

"So?"

"So, it's blatantly obvious that none of us knows him like that, including you and I. Despite the fact that you've known him for a short time and I've known Sasuke for years, neither of us could have predicted that."

Gaara was still staring back at the empty court. "And that..." He nodded at the court. "...just made it more obvious."

"It's still weird though." Neji offered after a short stint of silence between the two. "I don't think that even Naruto had the time to get that deep into Sasuke's mind...I'm wondering...how could he know that."

"Maybe they were soul mates in another life." Gaara offered up blandly.

Neji stifled a laugh. "You seriously believe that? What were they, teammate ninjas in mystic land?"

Gaara just graced him with a flat level look.

"Okay, you may have a point, but still, it's weird."

"Or maybe they were just meant to be." Gaara pronounced while walking off.

* * *

 ** _Elgin. The lounge_**.

"No." Kin said for the almost fiftieth time, refusing to give in to TenTen's begging. "For the last time, we're not going to listen at their door! "

A huff. "Why not?"

Kin snorted while turning back to the book before her. "Do you really want to be reminded of what you aren't having?"

The acrobat paused. Damn it, the assassin had a point. Dejected TenTen's head fell into the couche's arm.

"Damn it...you're right."

Kin shifted uneasily on her seat but still hummed in agreement while turning a page. "I just hope that Sasuke can walk tomorrow, you know, after all that pounding."

TenTen, not catching on to Kin's pun, saw her friend shift again and thought that the girl needed to get comfortable. She sat up and grabbed one of the couch's pillows.

"Heads up." and threw it.

Kin easily snatched it from air and squinted at it, noticing the soft material it was made of.

"... Yeah, we should probably give him this tomorrow morning."

They shared a long look between them, then TenTen realized what she had been saying. Her lips twitched before both dissolved into laughter.

* * *

 **(Last warning)**

Leaning on the suite balcony's iron railing Sasuke, barefooted still in a pensive mood, tilted his head up to trace the Orion constellation in the inky dark blue blanketing the sky.

His eyes were trained up above but his ears were tracking the sound of the shower that Naruto was under.

He heard the water shut off.

Sasuke quickly glanced at the open duffel bag on the floor of his room. While Kiba, TenTen and Kin, after returning from the mess hall had chosen rooms on the second floor, no one had even batted an eye when Naruto didn't. It was obvious that he'd already moved into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke turned back to stare into the dark because if he saw Naruto's wet and dripping body he didn't know if he could control himself. Anticipation was roiling even harder through his gut.

It was only extrasensory perception that allowed him to sense Naruto waking up behind him because that man was so light on his feet it was ghostly.

"Sneaking up on me now, baka?" Sasuke softly uttered still staring out into the dark.

He shivered when a bare chest pressed into his clothed back as arms covered his and hot palms closed over his hands.

"Who said that I was sneaking?" warm breath murmured into a pale ear.

Sasuke went still and closed his eyes to breathe. The level of heat emanating from Naruto's body had to be unnatural.

"Just an observation, dobe." He softly murmured.

"What are you looking at?" came a husky question from just under his ear. Coincidentally the same spot Ryu had mentioned.

"One of the most unfortunate beings who ever lived." Sasuke uttered softly just before Naruto pressed his lips at the spot on his neck and his pelvis into the small of Sasuke's back.

The line of his quiescent dick pressing into Sasuke was nothing short of impressive.

"And who was that?"

"Orion. The greatest hunter to ever walk this planet. He couldn't get a break though."

"Hmmm...just like you, huh."

"Tell me about it." Sasuke agreed sadly.

Naruto softy tuned Sasuke around and pressed his forehead into Sasuke's. After a moment Naruto's lips pressed against the Uchiha and whispered. "Allow me."

Sasuke titled his head to accept the kiss just as his cell rang. Pushing Naruto off he almost sprinted into the room and grabbed the device.

Itachi's number flashed on the screen.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Aniki." were the first words out of his mouth, his heart throbbing in his chest.

" _Considering the hundreds of times you've scared me, I think this is fair play_." came Itachi's cultured voice.

Damn it. He had a point.

"What happened?"

A sigh." _I honestly don't remember much. All I do remember is a black tinted SUV slamming into my passenger side and my head hitting the glass_."

"Did you do a report?"

" _As a matter of fact, the police just left. And I'm getting out of here too."_

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, I know how hospitals make your skin crawl."

" _By the multiple times I've been in one with you, yes. I'm repulsed for life. " Itachi agreed. "I'm going home to my warm bed and hot tea."_

Sasuke couldn't resist. "And a hotter man."

" _Like you should talk. Tell Naruto hello for me, foolish little brother and remember to use protection_."

Blood flared in Sasuke's face. "Go to hell Aniki."

" _The sentiment is returned."_

The call cut off. In that instant Sasuke felt like every load he'd been carrying had been lifted off him.

Getting up Sasuke placed the cell on a table and walked up to the patiently waiting man. "You said something about 'allowing you', right."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke ran his hand through freshly washed hair. "Well I'm going to allow you to take me to bed and fuck me till I pass out."

Naruto's smile was evil while gently removing Sasuke's hands and crossed the room to the door.

"Uh no S'uke, you think it's that easy? You took charge last time and I allowed you... but this time...this time you're going to listen to me."

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked.

"You're going to burn...like I did in those freezing nights when the only thing I wanted to bury myself in you but couldn't."

"Burn...do you mean t-"

The click on the rooms door sounded like a omen.

"I'm going to fucking torture you."

"You think so, huh? " Sasuke bluffed trying hard to ignore the predatory look on Naruto's face and the animal magnetism literally pulsing off him.

With each forward step Naruto took, Sasuke took one back until his back met the wall. Naruto's arms instantly caged his head.

"Before I'm done you'll be begging for it."

Sasuke tried to snort dismissively even though his pulse kicked up. "I don't beg."

Lips found an ear. "Trust me, the freak inside you will."

This probably was the worst thing to say but Sasuke uttered it out of sheer ego. "Prove it."

In a second both of Sasuke's wrists were trapped above his head with a muscled forearm pinning both and Naruto's body pressing his into the wall.

In one sharp breath Sasuke got hit with a strong blast of musk body wash and Naruto's own earthy natural smell; paired it was intoxicating.

Sasuke could feel every inch of the virile male on him, shared every heated breath and saw every minute pore and faint freckle on his tan face.

"You know..." Naruto's voice was in his ear just as he pushed his clothed and hardening dick into Sasuke's belly.

With one unconscious shift Sasuke's legs parted to allow Naruto to settle between them, maximizing the pressure of the hardening shaft against Sasuke's awaking one.

"...one night I had this dream..." He whispered. "...we were in a tent in the forest...you were on all fours under me and my dick was buried in you so deep I thought you'd choke on it..."

Sasuke twisted trying to escape the hold but got nothing for his efforts. In fact the arm pressed even harder.

"...you were clamping so hard around me I had to spin you around and pull out to not lose it so fast..."

Eyes closed, short heated breaths panted from Sasuke's mouth because the deep base in Naruto's voice was just amplifying the lust that was already in him.

"...do you know what you did after I pulled out S'uke?"

"H-how would I know that?" Sasuke barely managed to ask just as callused fingers on Naruto's other hand dipped under his shirt and traced the tender skin under his bellybutton.

Sasuke saw white behind his eyelids.

"Think..." Naruto pressed. "...my cock, dripping with cum, pressed into your inner leg, wanting to slam back into you and fuc-"

The words uttered from those lips made something coil tightly in Sasuke's gut. He surged forward and after capturing the taunting lips started to devour every corner of his boyfriend's mouth with desperate hunger.

Naruto was no better, reciprocating even harder. A hand slipped under Sasuke's pants and closed around a filling cock.

At the touch a deep pleasured moan rumbled out of Sasuke's throat into Naruto's mouth.

Rubbing the distended head Naruto pulled back."No underwear Sasuke?"

"Lesser clothes to get rid of." Sasuke's reply was breathy as the caress on his most sensitive skin continued. "...tell me what I did."

Naruto's lips found Sasuke's. "You reached down, grasped my aching cock, ran your hand all over it, twice, then raised it to your face and sucked every drop of my cum off your fingers. Every... single... drop, baby."

Sasuke couldn't make a sound so dry was his throat. Unconsciously his fingers on his trapped hands twitched. Naruto instantly picked up on the shift.

"...Do you want to now?"

Dumbly Sasuke could only nod. Naruto's grin was feral as he shifted to release one of Sasuke's hands that immediately dipped down.

Breaching the elastic of Naruto's boxers Sasuke closed his slender fingers over a thick base nestled in short hair. The veins at the root were rigid, filled with blood and the skin taught and hot. Sasuke bit his lip and lightly trailed down to the uncut head that was leaking.

Returning to the base Sasuke started to rub, caress, tease and torture. After massaging the thick muscle of the shaft his fingers cupped and rolled heavy balls before pressing the scrotum.

That last motion earned him a deep aroused growl. A pleased smirk twitched at Sasuke's face as he moved back up to the crown, pushing a fingertip into the leaking slit while his other fingers ran circumference around the head.

Naruto's face was buried in Sasuke's neck by now, licking and biting at the skin there.

Sasuke faltered for a moment, lips trembling, trying hard to concentrate. The sensations from his neck flying to his brain seemed to take a double path over his neural pathways, blanking out his stable mind.

He couldn't believe he had gotten so sensitive.

Wrestling some control back he started to move again. Over and under; his hand repeated the motion, rubbing and squeezing until his palm was wet. He paused for a moment to brace himself for what he was going to do. Slowly Sasuke retracted his hand and lifted it to his face.

His pale fingers were covered with a light sheet of opaque white. Sasuke was slightly mesmerized and allowed the light coming from above to dance over his wet fingers before he stuck his tongue out and tentatively licked his index finger.

Salt and musk assaulted his taste buds.

Without hesitation he then sunk two fingers deep into his mouth, suckling the fluid off the appendages.

Meeting and trapping Naruto's eyes Sasuke then delicately ran his tongue from the base of his palm to the tips of his fingers in a clean sweep.

"Motherfuck." Naruto swore ripping Sasuke off the wall, wrapping Sasuke's legs around his waist and carried him off to the bed and dropped him on it and placed his corded body over Sasuke's.

On the bed Sasuke placed his cleaned palm on Naruto's face and cupped one of his whiskered cheeks, thumb tracing over Naruto's bottom lip while his black eyes re-memorizing every facet of Naruto's face.

The words ' _I've missed you'_ were unsaid but Sasuke knew that by one look in his dark eyes Naruto knew it.

Lacing his fingers into thick hair Sasuke pulled down and latched his teeth on Naruto's bottom lip, worrying it just before he fully kissed him.

Tan elbows were on either side of an ebony head just as Naruto accepted the kiss and returned it.

One hand, still in Naruto's hair while the other slipped over a tan chest, skimming down over pectorals to abs, tracing the entire muscled roadmap.

He was about to slip that hand under the loose pants when the nineteen year old pushed off and stepped off the bed.

Confused Sasuke sat up on his elbows and looked as Naruto rummaged into his duffel and took out some items. Sasuke squinted wondering what he was holding until Naruto returned to the bed and placed two items on the bed beside Sasuke's head.

Black eyes shifted and a slight flush crawled up his cheeks. Beside him was a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

"We're doing it right this time."

Naruto said just as he dipped to Sasuke's belly, pushed his shirt up and attached his teeth to the skin there.

" _Ahhhhh_!" Sasuke cried falling fully back on the sheet, both hands fisting into Naruto's hair, left knee up and spine arched. Damn , he was really sensitive.

Had his body been that deprived?

Hands slipped under his bottom. Sasuke, breathless, took the nonverbal clue and lifted his hips. In a smooth motion the cloth was ripped off his lower half and he, intuitively, rose up, clasped the hem of his shirt, pulled up and threw the shirt away blindly to some corner of the room.

Naked Sasuke, back on the soft sheet, relished the hunger in the blue eyes that ran over him like a parched man approaching an oasis.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Naruto leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips again, his hands running over milky white, smooth skin. Sasuke trailed his own down to the waist of Naruto's pants and tugged.

Immediately both hands were trapped again, at his sides this time.

"Nuh-uh," Naruto chided. "Not so fast S'uke...you haven't started to burn yet..."

Sasuke mentally whimpered. "You're wrong... I've been burning every fucking day since we parted."

"Really now."

"Yes." Sasuke replied in hope that Naruto would scrap the 'torture' part of his plan.

He was solidly disappointed.

Naruto, after a moment, smirked. "Let's prove that theory."

He reached over Sasuke's head to the curtains behind the bed that were covering the window there and tugged one of the ties off.

"Wha-"

In seconds Naruto bound pale wrists to the bed's headboard.

A tug. Sasuke was completely fastened. Naruto then hooked both hands under Sasuke's knees and pulled up and apart; sat back and took in the picture of his baby's body.

Sasuke was still struggling against the tie and with every struggle the strain pulled the skin of his chest tight, defining every stretch of skin, dip and curve. Naruto silently took in Sasuke's pale pink nipples, the dip below his ribcage, flat defined stomach, hipbones, a trail of dark hair leading to a reddening cock and his lean legs.

Naruto swallowed. "Fuck, I'm one lucky bastard."

Sasuke still more focused on the bondage tugged against the tie hoping it would miraculously release.

No dice.

"Do you know the major erogenous spots on the human body Sasuke?"

Wait. What?

"Huh?"

What the hell was Naruto talking about?

"I asked you a question baby. I'd like an answer." Naruto said again shifting to Sasuke's feet.

"No." Sasuke replied solidly. By that time he'd given up with two thoughts in his mind. The first was that maybe, just maybe, he might like whatever Naruto was planning with the bondage and the second was, why Naruto was playing twenty questions when he was supposed to be fucking him through the mattress. "Why?"

Naruto, perched on his haunches took Sasuke's left foot up and pressed both thumbs into it. Surprisingly that action made a spike of pleasure ran up his shin.

"The library at Fuji, well it had this particular book..."

Naruto held Sasuke's foot up to his face and breathed a warm breath unto the sole. "...it was all about these spots on the body...all the ways you can make someone come without fucking them..."

Sasuke tensed.

No.

No.

 _Nonononononono!_

Sasuke immediately reneged on his previous decision and tugged harder.

Not. Fucking. Now! Naruto could NOT do this! Not when he was right where he had been longing to be for weeks!

"Naruto don't you da- uugghhhh!"

Naruto had ran his rough tongue right up the sole of Sasuke's foot. The sensation that hit his mind was like a tidal wave. Who knew the sole of a foot was linked to the 'fuck me now' receptors in his brain?

Sasuke didn't have time recuperate from that because Naruto's tongue- abrasive like a cats- began to drag up his shins and inner thighs.

Then his hot mouth began to nibble at Sasuke's stomach; found his navel and a slick tongue started a merciless thrusting in. A cruel preamble of what Sasuke wanted to happen to another part of his body.

Naruto shifted, back to Sasuke's lower half and latched his lips on Sasuke's knee. Half delirious Sasuke wondered when did Naruto pick up an oral fixation.

Sasuke then opened his eyes to see Naruto drag his tongue over his inner thigh, softly bend his knee and pressed his leg almost to his chest. Soft bites peppered up his calf until he reached the tender skin under the Sasuke's knee.

"What ar- _ahhhh_!"

Naruto had sunk his teeth into the skin and let them stay there. The pressure wasn't enough to break the skin but hard enough to send pleasurable pain spiking up Sasuke's body.

The deep moan Sasuke released after the shock made it undeniably clear that he had more than just a 'thing' for pain. Fire and lightning seared his pleasure pathways to dust and Sasuke was left gasping and unfocused.

Blinking his eyes open Sasuke whispered. "Do that again."

It was the first time Sasuke saw a smug _'I knew it'_ look on Naruto's face. "You want me to do it again...or move on?"

Anticipation, wonder and tiny hint of fear curled in Sasuke's stomach. "Move on?"

Naruto leaned over him the same smug smile on his face. "Didn't I say I was going to torture you?"

Something funny curled in Sasuke's gut just as under the benign light Naruto, without another word then started to lick, suckle and kiss every part of the young Uchiha.

There were places on his body that Sasuke hadn't known could amp up pleasure. Places like under his chin, his elbow even his shoulder blades; with each touch Sasuke fell deeper.

" _Ahhh._ " Sasuke groaned.

Naruto had been suckling on his ear ,another unknown erogenous zone, for what seemed like a small eternity.

By the time Naruto was working on his obliques Sasuke didn't know left from right. He had been expecting Naruto to go after the normal parts- nipples, neck, cock- but that didn't happen. Instead Sasuke was driven half-insane by Naruto's finding of other, stranger areas to pleasure.

Every muscle in Sasuke's body was quaking now and his skin was damp with a thin sheet of sweat. With his hands tied he was barred from rubbing his full and aching cock and because Naruto was preoccupied with other parts of his body Sasuke now fully understood the 'torture'.

It was when Naruto was moving from his the skin just under his armpit that the trembling Uchiha lost it.

"Naruto, goddammit, fuck me already!"

A chuckle below his left pectoral. "So impatient. We haven't even got to the good part yet."

For once in his life Sasuke was afraid to ask, but he did. "And w-what's that?"

In a wordless reply hands pressed his legs up and before Sasuke could take in a breath, a rough tongue was waging indiscriminate war against his clenching entrance ring while a hand was mercifully rubbing his dick.

Naruto was ravaging, sinking his tongue in to hot depths over and over and over until Sasuke sorely wished he could only gasp at Naruto's coarse hair. He was dimly aware that his vision was blurring over with tears.

Everything crashed. He broke. "Naruto, please!"

It seemed like that was what Naruto was waiting for. Sasuke then suffered through the longest five seconds of his life before he finally heard the cap of the bottle of lube snap open.

A delirious part of his suffering mind whispered something scarily close to a prayer when Naruto released the tie and gently shifted him on his side.

Nestled behind him Naruto graciously placed his arm under Sasuke's head and hand under his knee bent his left leg up. A warm nose muzzled at a sensitive ear just as slick fingers prodded at his hole.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered down reveling in the soft presses around and eventually in his body.

Slow, steady strokes widened and prepared the passage for entry while Naruto was whispering soft spanish susurrations in his ear.

"...why're you going slow?" Sasuke asked in a whisper, eyes opening a little.

"I have to... it's been a long time... you're tight and I don't want to hurt you..."

Lids closed back again just as he heard the rip of foil and a second later the tip of Naruto's dick pressing inside at the initial intrusion.

A hand was pressed against Sasuke's stomach just before it then slipped to capture his cock. "Breathe baby."

Sasuke did just as he braced himself for pain but felt nothing but sensuous sensation. It seemed like the lube had a relaxant additive.

Hot but slow thrusts drove into the very core of him and Sasuke's lip was permanently trapped between his teeth.

Naruto's dick felt like burning lance inside him. At his back Sasuke felt the sweat-slicked abs clench and release with every push. His hand fisted the sheet as each thrust brushed against over-sensitive balls.

There was an inferno in his belly and white behind his eyes. His mouth was constantly open with his pants and moans.

"Sasuke.. .."

"Sasuke …baby, look at me."

Sasuke barely managed to crane his head over his shoulder to meet unfathomable blue eyes. His hand reached up and behind to clutch at Naruto's head as the thrust started to pick up. His head then lolled back.

He couldn't see it but he felt it; the warm eyes, the soft lips worrying his neck, the hand propping his leg up and the slick thrusts that breached him, touching the deep spot within him over and over again.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke clenched as he felt that trembling that had just started in the deepest part of him, climbing and climbing. His nails sank into Naruto's neck.

His body was tightening now, locking up for the massive orgasm that was just on the edge.

And then Naruto stopped. Sasuke literally cried.

A shift. He was on his back now. Sasuke could barely make out Naruto's face through the tears in his eyes.

His lips were captured then the sex started again.

Sasuke forced his eyes take in Naruto's angular features, the strict jaw, the hard, full mouth and the short beginnings of his shadow.

The thrusts slowed, the sex burned hotter as the invasive breeches got deeper and deeper inside his belly. It was a deep reaming of epic proportions and Sasuke fought the tears that were threatening to brim over.

"S'uke... I've missed you."

Hot lips claimed his own as their lower bodies joined into something greater primal. It was something cosmic and eternal. Sasuke hadn't felt this- ever.

"Na-ru-to.. " Sasuke clenched around the slick thrusts that seemed to breach his soul.

It was too much. Way too much. Sasuke arched and came with a soft cry. Naruto's jaw went stiff as the throes of release stained his face.

Sasuke was barely conscious when he felt that pulse of his lover's release inside him. Still riding the mental high Sasuke mourned that he couldn't feel the rush of warm fluid deep within.

Admirably Naruto held the bulk of his weight from crushing Sasuke until Sasuke himself dragged Naruto down onto him, wanting to feel his wet skin against his.

Sasuke wasn't sure how long they had been lying there until Naruto eased up and withdrew, took off the condom, tied it off and threw it in the trash bin beside the bed.

Knowing Sasuke still wanted contact Naruto laid on his back and rolled Sasuke on him, taking in the look of complete satiation, contentment and exhaustion radiating from the dark, sleepy eyes.

Nuzzling his nose in wet hair Naruto murmured, "Go to sleep S'uke..."

Closing his leaded eyes Sasuke slipped into oblivion.

* * *

 _ **The Gym Complex..5:46 a.m.**_

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

Ryu stopped in his tracks at the sound of his cousin's cold and guarded voice.

After a long moment Ryu placed the Bo staff he was practicing with on its hooks, dabbed at his bare chest with a towel while thinking hard about what to say to Naruto.

Then decided to not say a word.

He pivoted on his heel and aimed a high spinning kick at Naruto's head which the military brat easily dodged.

Naruto's responding lightning fast and deadly accurate punches made Ryu utilize every muscle in his body to dodge them. They were coming without hesitation and we're clearly aimed at breaking something.

And then Naruto slightly lost his footing and in a millisecond Ryu took advantage, his strikes just as precise.

It was clear that both had exceptional training because each strike was met with a fitting defense.

Even on the defensive side during the barrage Ryu looked into Naruto's eyes and knew that his cousin wasn't fighting for himself. He was defending Sasuke.

Ryu's teeth grit. Dammit. By the level of dedication Naruto was showing they were closer than he'd thought. But he wasn't going to give up.

"Fuck!" Ryu swore, staggering back after a punch landed solidly on his shoulder.

He had been distracted for one split second. One second. Fuck. He remembered his father smacking him to the ground multiple times for the same mistake.

It wasn't going to happen again.

He ignored the numbing flesh because he needed to prove something. He'd be dammed if he came out of this looking inferior.

After completing a double block Ryu leapt up and gave a roundhouse kick to clip Naruto's face.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, his cheek exploding with pain at the hit.

The military man son's blue eyes were lit with hell's flame.

When Naruto's fist was inches away from his face Ryu shot out his palm to block and grab it, twisted Naruto's arm around and shoved him up against the wall.

"Give him up, Naruto." he grated.

"Fuck you!" Naruto swore face sideways on the wall while struggling to break the hold. "You don't know shit about Sasuke!"

Ryu's pushed harder, trying hard to ignore the fresh nail marks on Naruto's neck. "I know I can give him everything he wants, can you? "

Naruto fainted and dropped down to sweep kick Ryu's feet from under him.

"You think Sasuke wants money asshole?" Naruto snarled aiming a kick to the floored Namikaze, which Ryu quickly avoided by rolling away. "He's rich as shit. He doesn't need your blood money."

Blood money. Spot on.

Ryu retaliated with a roundhouse kick. Naruto blocked his leg this time, trapped his knee in a hold and slammed his elbow down.

It didn't give the 'crack' he wanted because Ryu shifted at the last second and bent his knee with the aim to slam up into Naruto's chin.

With an downward block Naruto made that plan futile.

Ryu staggered back. "Then what does he want?"

"Someone who knows him." Naruto spat circling the other teen. "Someone who's not some fake ass, rich, pampered fucker who doesn't know the ugly side of life."

That single statement made Ryu see red and in an infantile move shoved Naruto to the other side of the room so strongly he hit the wall.

"You think I don't know shit about ugly."

"Yeah?" Naruto leaned in, hand on the wall panting."If you do, prove it. Tell me that you've seen your family die in a blaze and your ancestral house burnt to ashes. Tell me you've been sent to an orphanage with cruel kids just to wonder why everyone hates you."

"Tell me that you have nightmares every night, reliving the abuse by someone you trusted. Tellme the first time you opened your soul to someone it got crushed."

Naruto paused to breathe.

"Tell me you know ugly after you've been mentally and physically abused for fifteen years and that you had to check and double check every fucking step you make."

"Tell me that the first time you've heard the words 'I love you' was just before there was a chance that you'd never hear those words again."

"Tell me when you've put your life on the line for people you don't even know. Tell me when you've taken shots for someone you couldn't allow to die. When you tell me all that, then I'll believe you."

Each word sent something undefined slicing thought Ryu's gut.

Suddenly every urge to continue the fight left him. Ryu, braced on his own wall titled his head up, eyes closed in a grimace.

Silence.

"You can't...can you."

It wasn't a question.

"No. Not like that..." Ryu replied. "...but that doesn't mean that I don't know ugly..."

His own eyes opened to pin Naruto's.

"Tell me it isn't ugly when you wake up at three years old and find your mother gone. Tell me it isn't ugly when you're told that your uncle, the only one who would play with a toddler is a traitor to his country and family..."

" ...Tell me when the only people who you can talk with are people who call you 'Master'. Tell me when you've never gotten an 'excellent work' or 'I'm proud of you' for any school project done. Tell me it isn't ugly when you eat at a table made for sixteen people alone."

"Tell me it isn't ugly when you're shipped to another boarding school every year of your life. Tell me when so called friends just stick around for the sake of being in the 'in crowd'. Tell me when the only reminder of your family is a faded picture of your mother and grandparents..."

Here he paused. "...Tell me when you think you've found this perfect person who could understand and you can't even touch them."

". ... Tell me when your father, the one you're looking to for direction spins your head around like a gig. I know ugly Naruto. I live with it." Ryu quietly finished.

The two stood mere feet away and just looking at each other.

A stint of awkward silence.

The two were coming to the unwanted truth that they were more alike than they had thought.

And it was uncomfortable.

"I still don't like you." Naruto said frankly.

Ryu's lips twitched. "I'm not exactly fond of you either."

"Did you have something to do with Sasuke's brother?" Naruto asked blatantly watching for any telling reaction.

He got a sober one. "Trust me, I didn't."

Another stint of silence.

"What the hell was all that then?" Naruto asked confused gesturing between them.

"A test... I just wanted to know if you were like your father... if you could protect Sasuke."

Naruto's jaw ticked. "If you think Sasuke needs protection, you're a fucking idiot. What was that really about?"

"...Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"... It's about our family." Ryu confessed finally.

Naruto scoffed. "You mean your family. I don't have any."

"You're wrong." Ryu returned. He walked away for a few seconds, took up his cell phone and clicked gallery. "You have a whole clan."

Enlarging the photo he'd scanned into the device he handed the cell, palm flat, up to Naruto.

The other blond took few seconds to look down and instantly squashed his reaction.

It was the picture of Arashi decked in green sweater, his father Minato in red, his redheaded mother between them and toddlers Ryu and Naruto at their feet. In the background were other people, mostly other blonde haired people. Namikazes.

"Do you remember this?"

"It was some Christmas party." Flat blue eyes looked up. "So? Where are you going with this?"

Ryu carefully placed his cell back down. "... What if I told you that I think my father had something to do with yours, my uncle's, death?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a moment. "What? Why would you think he would kill his own blood?"

"Because of your mother." Ryu added.

By the lack of surprise on Naruto's face after he had said the truth Ryu knew he'd just confirmed something and gained a slight measure of trust.

"Your mother's family and ours we-"

"Enemies." Naruto interrupted. "... I know."

Ryu's eyelids lowered, a slight grimace on his face. " I know my father. He had to be insulted that a member of his family was going to marry one of our historical enemies. I know he had something to do with it but what I'm trying to figure out is how he orchestrated it all. Over all...what happened to you... it was fucked up... I'm sorry. "

Naruto's own face was blank. "There's nothing for _**you**_ to be sorry about."

"Yes, there is. We are family Naruto...and my father tried to kill you just because of some fucked up ideal... " Ryu added. "we were close...once...but too much time has passed and I don't expect us to ever get back to that stage."

Naruto's eyes lost a little of hostility. "If you keep fucking with my Sasuke you're damn right about that."

"Don't expect me to apologize for that. I want him. Shit, I still want him more than I wanted anything else... but he made it clear, multiple times that he wasn't going to allow me anywhere near him."

"And that must have hurt like a bitch."

Ryu's smile was painful. "It does."

"You're a honest bastard, I'll give you that so let me return the favor. ..." Naruto temperament was dichotomous; his voice was hard but his face was leaning to understanding. "... You ever try anything else to him and I promise you, they will not find your body."

"He's affected you that much, huh..."

Naruto's gaze was flat.

Ryu conceded. It hurt massively, but he had to accept it. "Okay, fine. I'll play it your way...I don't fucking want to but... I'll leave him alone."

For once Naruto viability calmed down. "Okay...keep your word and we can deal."

Ryu let out a deep breath.

Naruto then took the opportunity to offer something up. "If your father did set up our deaths you're probably thinking that he got someone else to do the dirty work."

Ryu looked impressed at his cousin intuition but he then sobered.

"Yes. He wouldn't do anything that could be traced to him directly. He had to have some help. Most likely someone with a grudge to my uncle."

After a few seconds Naruto asked. "... Does he know that I'm still alive?"

"I honestly don't think so." Ryu replied.

Naruto debated for a moment before he took a chance of a lifetime. "You're talking about the accident...what if I told you that ...he probably got my mother's ex boyfriend to do it."

Ryu looked skeptical. "What?"

Naruto's lips twitched. "My mother's ex boyfriend...he was an officer at the military base in Russia and later was a regular at your father's company...a Russian guy named Avilov Kyuubi. "

Ryu stepped back, images flitting through his mind. "...guy with...red hair?"

Naruto leaned back, arms crossed over his chest. "That's him."

"I remember my father talking about some Russian who was the bodyguard for some foreign Minister or something."

"Yea, him...and that's not all...that ex boyfriend hated my father...and after the whole thing went down...he adopted me.",

* * *

Sasuke blinked twice up at the ceiling, aware that the warm body that had been spooning his was absent. Sitting up in the lightening gloom Sasuke look around, wondering where Naruto could be.

After one glance at his cell phone on the bedside table his eyebrows twitched up. It was six forty-five in the morning.

Getting up, with minimal pain, he found and put on his discarded clothes then checked the bathroom. No, Naruto wasn't there. He then glanced to the door that led to the balcony; it was still closed.

Confused Sasuke wondered where he could be. He was about to leave the room when the door was pushed open.

Black brows furrowed as he stepped back. "Where were you?"

Naruto tugged off his sweat shirt to reveal the white tank underneath. "...I just had to take care of something."

"What was so impor-?" Sasuke stepped up to look Naruto in the eye then saw the darkening bruise on his jaw."You had a fight?" Sasuke asked incredulous his fingers rising touch the mark. "With who?"

Naruto sighed and reached out to the tense Uchiha. "...please don't get mad.."

"Who?" Sasuke pressed.

"...You know who."

Sasuke stepped back eyes wide, his voice kicking up. "You had a fight with Ryu? Are you fucking crazy?"

"No.." Naruto said. "...it's just seem-"

"Why?" Sasuke interrupted stonily.

"I just wanted to know what he wanted to talk to me about, okay."

"Bullshit." Sasuke refused. "It was about me, wasn't it."

"Part of it, yes." was Naruto's frank answer.

"I can't fucking believe this." Sasuke turned away stiffly. "...did you even think how this could affect-"

"How would it affect you Sasuke?"

"Becau-" Sasuke was about to continue but Naruto cut in.

"Because there's more between the two of you than you allowed me to think, isn't there."

Sasuke stilled. What was Naruto insinuating?

"You know Sasuke, I don't own you. You don't have to tell me what kind of high level bullshit he's throwing at you..." Naruto said. "...the only thing I need to know is that you didn't fall for him."

The amount of relief that emanated from Sasuke was palpable. "You don't have to worry about that. That. Never. Happened."

Naruto gave him a searching look before he nodded, went to the kitchenettes sink and filled a glass of water.

After a moment Sasuke tried. "...How did you find him?"

"I just thought of what I'd do if I had gotten the bombshell that he got yesterday..." Naruto said evenly before downing the glass. " ...I'd want to work it off. So I went to the gym and he was there."

" ...What did you talk about?"

"You... Itachi... his father and mine..." Naruto answered rinsing the glass and replacing it.

Squashing the thought that Ryu might have mentioned Madara Sasuke faced him. " What did he say about my brother?"

"Just like I suspected." Naruto confirmed. "He had nothing to do with it."

Black brows contracted slightly. "What did he say about your father?"

"That he suspects his father had set up mine."

Sasuke turned away but not quickly enough to dissuade Naruto.

"You knew?" came the disbelieving statement.

Shit.

Sasuke could have slapped himself. "Not entirely. He told me that he suspected that his father had something to his 'uncle's' death. At that time I didn't know it was your father. He didn't even give me a name. He just said 'uncle'."

"And what were the odds that he was talking about my father." Naruto mused.

Sasuke ran a hand through his grimy hair and grimaced. "I'm going to wash off...we'll talk after... I'll tell you what I can."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

* * *

 _Elgin. After breakfast_.

They'd just returned from breakfast at the mess hall where admittedly the only thing Sasuke had was tea and toast, so hard was the anticipation waging war in his gut.

Back now at Elgin Sasuke couldn't deny that he, and everybody else, was nervously watching the clock. The talk with Naruto would have to wait.

Sasuke knew that Nagato was supposed to be there by the afternoon but he was still watching out. He sincerely hoped that the CIA agent didn't have another delay.

There was a knock on the door. Surprisingly it was Shikamaru who got up to answer it. Sasuke ignored it, thinking it was most likely another star struck brownoser who had seen the fight and wanted to talk to him.

He was then surprised when Shikamaru stuck his head back in. "Oh fearless, package for you."

Sasuke went still. Package; Madara.

 ** _Fuck._**

Naruto's head swiveled to look at him curiosity clearly in his face. Slowly Sasuke rose up and without a look to his boyfriend crossed the room to the door. In the foyer Sasuke met the young person carrying the box who didn't look more than sixteen. Sasuke was confused.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes." He replied coolly.

The young man handed him the package and the release slip. Sasuke paused for a moment. "You're not an aide, are you? Who are you?"

The boy, for he was really a young teen, scuffed his shoe and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Sasuke said trying to squash his annoyance.

"…Morino Idate." The kid finally spoke up. "... I'm a friend of Konohamaru."

Sasuke clamped down on his anger. This had to be Ibiki's orphan nephew. No doubt the kid had heard about the hatred his Uncle had for him and was afraid to meet him.

"Where is Konohamaru? I haven't seen him in two days."

"He went to some function at his grandfathers...If I did somethin-."

"No." Sasuke said evenly. "Its okay...there's no problem...its fine."

Idate looked up, unbelief in his eyes. "...Really?"

Sasuke nodded. Even though he was talking to the teen his eyes were tracking a tinted car driving into Elgin's parking lot. Seemed like Nagato had been released earlier than planned.

Well that was one wish coming through.

"Yes... something tells me it wasn't just me that you wanted to meet..."

By the light that sprung on the boy's face Sasuke knew he was right." So... when Konohamaru gets back here and if there's time, tell him you and he can meet Naruto."

Eyes widened. "Naruto, _**the**_ Naruto...the one who got shot?"

Shifting the box under his arm Sasuke replied. "That's him."

The kid looked like Christmas, New Years and his birthday had all come in one. "I'll tell him. I...I just... I..I mean I've heard Konohamaru talk about you so much that I just wanted to meet you."

Sasuke had more mercy on him. "It's okay...really."

The kid nodded and turned running up to the campus proper.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Nagato said walking up to him, Kisame's brother trailing behind him silently. "Chidori being gracious."

Sasuke shifted. "And I never thought I'd be in any more situations with you so I'm going be gracious and give you a chance to explain what level of shit you've put us in now."

The older Uzumaki sobered. "Inside please... We'll explain everything there."

Sasuke nodded, shifted the box, raised a hand and slapped Ryuu over the head.

"What the hell, Uchiha?"

"Blame your brother." was Sasuke's refrain while walking inside.

Inside Sasuke silently passed the others, ran up the stairs to deposit the box on the nearest surface and then went back down to see everyone chatting.

The moment he stepped in everyone went quiet. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah." Kiba spoke up facing Nagato. "What's the deal?"

The CIA agent sobered. "You all should be wondering about what's happening why you are all here...it's about-"

"Orochimaru." they all said at once. "We know."

Nagato looked faintly impressed. "Well I'm glad that you figured that aspect of this out but really Orochimaru isn't the problem to us anymore...in fact he isn't a problem to anyone anymore."

A confused looked passed among them just as a fingertrails of premonition crawled up Sasuke's body.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

Nagato's lips twitched. "Because he's dead."

...

* * *

P. S. For all who were concerned after I mentioned the Doctor's visit last chapter, I'm happy to say that I'm 110% good. No worries at all. Thanks for your good wishes guys.

And the Kin/TenTen, Gaara/Neji scene...I couldn't resist. And I admit that my mind ran away from me before the smex.

And speaking of; I know I'm the author but while I was writing the 'erogenous' sections it occurred to me that Naruto, instead of studying school material was studying ways to make Sasuke scream blue murder when he got to him again...was anybody else?

Well, I hoped you liked it though...and one more thing:

REVIEW DAMNIT!

Ja.

Prodigy.


	22. Conspiracies

**Chapter 22: Conspiracies**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: Remember in canon when Jiraiya rescued Konan, Nagato and Yahiko... Well I've substituted Jiraiya with Orochimaru ( you'll see why) and Nagato with Kabuto, and since Yahiko is dead, (see 'Summer Camp chap 24 Deception ) in his place is Hidan and, of course Konan.**

 **And Ttracee; about Naruto and the panting; try fighting with someone on your level after prolonged, intense sex and barely a couple hours sleep and then tell me if you wouldn't be panting...**

 **Kinda short but gets to the point...**

* * *

 **Previously..**

 _"Yeah." Kiba spoke up facing Nagato. "What's the deal?"_

 _The CIA agent sobered. "You all should be wondering about what's happening why you are all here...it's about-"_

 _"Orochimaru." they all said at once. "We know."_

 _Nagato looked faintly impressed. "Well I'm glad that you figured that aspect of this out but really Orochimaru isn't the problem to us anymore...in fact he isn't a problem to anyone anymore."_

 _A confused looked passed among them just as a fingertrails of premonition crawled up Sasuke's body._

 _"Why?" Shikamaru asked._

 _Nagato's lips twitched. "Because he's dead."_

* * *

 **Presently...**

 _'Dead...dead...Orochimaru Sannin was freaking dead._ ' The words resounded in Sasuke's mind like a swirling and completely disorientating tornado.

"D-dead." Kiba spluttered after the stifled pause. "...What the f-How?"

" We're still trying to figure that out." Nagato said soberly. "They found him cold and stiff on his cot. But by all accounts, how he's dead... it just doesn't add up."

"Why?"

Still reeling with the revelation Sasuke heard the query but didn't know who had asked it.

"Orochimaru was placed in one of the six solitary confinement cells at Alcatraz in D-Block. He was allowed no visitors and each day endured twenty three hours of solitary."

"He showers alone, eats alone and the one hour he spends outside is in a six by ten open chain linked area overseen by guards; so there's no way someone could have physically killed him. In fact there were no marks on his body at all. The only other feasible explanation is poisoning. We're waiting for the official autopsy, but right now it's still a mystery."

Mystery.

Then Sasuke remembered the phone conversation with Madara and swallowed.

 _'May I then inquire as to the nature of your call, Lord Madara?"_

 _"I like you brat, I always have, even though your father, my grand-nephew was a complete fucking idiot who had to be disciplined. You though, you have the original Uchiha steel and sense I've been hoping for decades to resurge in the stupid family..."_

 _His eyebrows furrowed; wait...was that a compliment or an insult?_

 _"...and so because I like you I'm going to do you one favour..." his normal voice hardened to flint, "...when you're done with Orochimaru, leave him to me."_

'...leave him to me.'

Mystery huh, not so much now, huh.

Sasuke feeling slightly nauseated, still had the strength to quietly ask.

"Are you're sure he's actually dead? Orochimaru is a genius with poisons, case in point what he did with me. Are you sure he's not going Lord Blackwood on you." (1)

Ryuu's and Shikamaru's lips twitched as they got the Sherlock Holmes movie reference.

"Viable reasoning but his body has been under constant surveillance on a open viewing table at the morgue at the regional FBI building. By the last reports we've been given his status hasn't changed." The young Mizu stated plainly.

A hum of silence.

"Then what do you need from us." Neji asked finally addressing the huge neon pink and virtually dancing elephant in the room.

While Nagato looked over the gathering, scanning the lead agent's face Sasuke saw a hint of regret; Nagato didn't want to do this.

"...A couple months ago we learned that there is a independent drug producing cell Orochimaru had made before he took up the government position. Its called Hydra an-"

Gaara's low but pronounced snort stopped Nagato mid-sentence.

"Something amusing Sabaku-san?"

Gaara's green eyes glimmered. "Isn't it a bit cliché that a subdivision from a man with a snake affiliated title be named after a mythical monster snake which after you cut off one head, two grows in place?"

At Gaara's explanation the slight confusion on everyone's face lightened and they pictured the image; it wasn't a pretty one. With Orochimaru gone, other heads, clearly just as dangerous, had sprung up.

"Extremely." Nagato agreed, "but what's not cliché is the drugs that they are sending into the United States and possibly flooding other countries."

"And what does this drug do?" Kin asked.

To others who weren't watching it wasn't that perceptible, but to Sasuke who was, the moment Kin's and Nagato's eyes met and she gave him a slight nod just reconfirmed Sasuke's suspicion that he was the one to get her back.

"Its called 'Taka'." Nagato said, "It's a neurot-"

"The Hawk?" Kiba blurted out. "What the hell, why?"

Even though clearly irritated with the interruptions Nagato continued.

"It's a neurotoxin similar to cocaine, heroin and opioids that when stimulates the brain it produces numbness but this has an additive that gives the effect of weightlessness... flying."

Okay. Hawk, flying. Well, that cleared something up.

"...Also by continued use it breaks down synapses, damages the nervous system and ultimately leads to complete psychosis."

Quiet for a prolonged moment.

"And what do you want us to do?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

The older man's lips twisted. "We know that during the holiday season when all the college kids are on break, they're going to flood the local market with the drug. We need you to go undercover as students who can get multiple, cohesive testimonies to build our case."

 _'And to be guinea pigs.'_ Sasuke thought acerbically.

"On Honshu?" Neji inquired.

"No actually. They're based in Kyushu."

"Oh man," Kiba's voice turned into something hallowed. "The winter parties they have in Kyushu are epic. I once heard th-"

"Why?" Sasuke indiscriminately cutting Kiba off pinned Nagato with an defiant look. "Tell me, why the **_hell_** did you even think that _**any**_ of us would be up to risking everything again?"

Everyone stilled and sobered at Sasuke's demand; it was a troubling thought to go back into a situation that they thought was over and done with.

Nagato sighed, his fingers pressed against his eyes, after a moment he faced them,"I could tell you that this an opportunity for patriotism... duty to your country and the fact that if you do this you won't have to worry about careers prospects for the rest of your life. That's the standard bull that is used to get people to work with us... But I won't."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly; he certainly wasn't expecting, well, that.

"I'm not going to strong arm anyone to do anything because the fact is that what all of you have already done is a credit to your character and the nation. The only reason you've been selected for this is only based on your history with Orochimaru."

Also despite the orders I've been given, I'm declaring this a total voluntary act. If you don't consent to doing this I certainly won't hold it against you."

Sasuke saw Ryuu shoot a wide open look at lead agent and he realized that if Nagato was going against his direct orders he was putting his life, career and future in dangerous trouble.

Was this man for real? First he, Sasuke thought, on his own volition and dime, with no other solid reason, based on only a family name, goes ahead to hire a private investigator to clear up Naruto, second, managed to find, aid and get Kin back to them safely and third even after been given strict orders to make them capitulate he was risking everything again by allowing them the opportunity to refuse.

A measure of deep respect for the agent settled in Sasuke's mind.

During his mental soliloquy though silence had pervaded the room. It seemed like everyone had picked up on the fact that they were no strict demands over their heads but that didn't stop indecision from troubling their faces.

"Do we have to decide now?" TenTen asked breaking the stretching quiet.

For some reason Nagato looked relived. "No, not right now. In fact I'd advise you to think about it and later this evening I'll detail everything...after that you can individually decide .." He then checked his watch.

"...And it's past lunch time... If I remember correctly Chancellor Mathieson requires that you present yourselves at at least one meal. . you probably go to report to mess hall."

A look passed between them until Shikamaru stood and stretched. "Good plan. I'm hungry."

"Yeah," TenTen concurred. "Me too and I know Kiba is."

"Physic now?" The Inuzuka sniffed

"Do I have to repeat the 'I'm a girl' speech Kiba?"

Pushing off Kiba rolled his eyes. "No thank you."

"Good." TenTen replied slapping a hand on Kiba's shoulder which made him jump.

"Damn it woman!" Kiba protested. "What the hell is your hand made of, freaking iron?"

"I'm a blacksmiths daughter Kiba," TenTen replied while walking out. "What do you think?"

"Ryuu?" Nagato said nodding up the stairs. "I think we should get settled."

"Yeah." The dreadlocked man agreed. "...And Uchiha, slap me again and trust me, Itachi isn't going to like me as a brother-in-law."

When the room cleared out leaving a silent Naruto who turned to face a pensive Sasuke.

"Are you thinking about it?"

A dark head met the wall behind him, eyelids slipped to halfmast. "Do we really have a choice?"

"Nagato said tha-"

"It doesn't really matter what he said." Sasuke sighed. "For all the noble intentions of the Americans they don't have jurisdiction over a private paramilitary facility. And besides, Chancellor Mathieson just gave us an ultimatum; shape up or ship out."

"I still think we have one." Naruto said straightening up. "But whatev...Let's go eat first. My stomach is one the verge of a riot act."

Pushing his reservations to the back of his mind Sasuke walked out with him. "I've lost my appetite, but do you have any particular preference?"

Tan face lit up. "Do they have any ramen?"

* * *

Sasuke glanced up at the overcast sky hoping it wasn't an ominous foreshadowing for what might be coming. Half of his mind was wondering what Nagato was going to tell them and the other half was trying to guess what Madara had sent him now.

"No way!"

Sasuke quickly glanced at a wide eyed cadet gaping at a story Naruto was telling him about the reclusive monks at Mt. Fuji, the recounting complete with raised voices and gesturing.

"They really did that? How is that even possible? "

Sasuke slowly returned his head to look up while mentally giving Naruto five more minutes to wrap it up.

Absently his mind ran through what had happened after they gone into the campus proper and his mouth twitched.

Barely five minutes after they had reached the school ground some cadets had immediately started to blatantly ogle TenTen and Kin. Sasuke feeling absurdly protective had started to glare them into submission until TenTen and Kin, in tandem, shot a poisonous look at him back.

Their message; 'stop-it-right-now-or-we'll-cut-off-your-balls'. Apparently they wanted the attention.

They'd taken a long time at the dining room and after eating Kiba, TenTen, Kin and Naruto had demanded a guided tour of the place; which after ascertaining it was a delay tactic, Sasuke had kindly obliged, only to have it prove detrimental.

The four, living up to Sasuke's musings, had dawdled at every feasible opportunity; giving their full focus on the rec room, the theater, the library, the infirmary, gym and Hawkeye.

Walking around the place Sasuke had caustically thought that even the cobblestone in the pavement got inspected within an inch of it's life.

Speaking of intense attention, Naruto especially seemed to not want to leave the shooting simulator based on the six trips he had made around the room.

"Do they have the same level limit here?" Naruto had asked twirling one of the holo guns.

"What?" was Sasuke's inquiry asked while leaning on the doorjamb.

"Sixty." Naruto clarified looking around the Sim room. "Is the limit sixty here too?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because the super-freak in him wants it to be a hundred." Kiba sneered.

" ...Really?"

Naruto had just shrugged. "Kibs, you're just jealous that I maxed it out in three days while you took three weeks. Don't hate me for liking a challenge."

Sasuke had then refrained from telling him that Ryu had basically done the same thing. Seems like blood was really a bitch.

They'd been walking towards the supplies shed when Bryce and Jason crossed their paths. The Brit had immediately stepped up looking delighted and mischievous but a cautious Jason had lingered a step behind.

"Oi. 'M Bryce. " Bryce called nodding to Sasuke. "Your boy there cell mate."

Peach lips twitched at the 'your boy' comment. "I'm Naruto."

"You're one of the chaps from the mountain, right. Isn't is like blooming freezing up there?"

Before Sasuke could utter a word Naruto jumped on it.

"Tell me about it dude. It's a freaking iceberg up there. At cali, when I want to start my KB raises or sumo squats the morning air literally feels like it had freakin' flash frozen my muscles."

Bryce looked confused for a moment, wondering what Naruto was saying, before an unexpected voice chipped in.

"...The opposite happens when its too hot here...the quads feel like they're gonna spasm."

Sasuke's head snapped around to see Jason facing Naruto with a slightly guarded expression.

Cobalt eyes widened slightly but after a moment settled with a knowing look.

"Yea, that happens to me mostly when I get dehydrated..." Naruto faced the Conner boy after shoving his hands in his pockets. "...After extended burpee sprawls do your deltoids feel like butterflies?"

Some of the hesitation left the American. "Sometimes.. I mean.. Its like there's a twinge then it se-"

After literally one and a half minutes an amazed Sasuke just watched the two chat on kickboxing like they'd known each other for years.

"He's cute." Bryce smirked nodding to the two who were now talking animatedly.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I officially didn't hear that."

Bryce snickered as they both patiently waited for the two to finish talking about various kickboxing techniques until Sasuke got tired and had to cut in reminding Naruto that they were needed elsewhere.

Naruto, after securing a promise for a friendly fight with Jason sometime in the future now at Elgin the tension that had dissipated before reared up its ugly head again. All seven of them were in the spacious lounge trying hard to not make their minds run before them and when Nagato finally stepped into the room it seemed like everybody had stopped breathing.

"I'm guessing saying 'relax' isn't going to work here." The agent said.

The silence that followed was unspoken but tangible against a wall Nagato looked over the group and seeing as his attempt of levity was going nowhere Nagato got straight to the point.

"Hydra is made of four people; three men and one woman, each certified medical professionals. The reason we didn't catch on their activities sooner is because under some amendment, similar to the 'doctors without borders' situation, they have legal leeway to travel and conduct medical experiments.

The thing is that after they get the legitimate, legal information it's used for illegal gains." Nagato said, legs crossed before him.

"So they're exploiting the government... just like their master did.. ." Sasuke snorted tucking a lock of hair behind an ear. "...I'm seriously not surprised."

"Hey," Kin shrugged. "Orochimaru set a system, you know what they say, if it ain't broke..."

Nagato just shook his head at the ex-assassin's cynicism.

"How do they get away with it..?" TenTen gestured in the air. "...I mean what's the cover story?"

Nagato mentally smiled. It was fitting that it was TenTen who asked that question because, having used her father's shop as a cover for trading illegal weapons she knew that there had to be some kind of diversion.

"They operate in a small clinic in Histubashi prefecture in Kyushu that actually does caters to and takes care of the people in the community and w-."

"Wait..." Shikamaru cut in his usual placid expression now painted with disbelief. "...are you actually telling us that their humanitarian persona is actual ...humanitarian?"

"On the surface, yes." Nagato agreed, "The clinic has a four point three rating in the local government assessments. They actually do their job caring for people... but they're using that freedom to destroy even more than they save."

"What's their history?" Gaara asked shifting on his feet slightly. "I mean, who are they really?"

"Unfortunately the profiles we carried were confiscated by the JDF." Nagato faced him. "I've called the head office and they will resend the files shortly. Each one of you will get their details."

Something in Sasuke's mind got aggravated. There was more than what they were being told. He was primed to ask when Naruto seemed to read his mind.

"That's good and all..." Naruto said quietly, "...but who did they kill?"

Confused looked traded amongst them; most wondering why Naruto would ask that question.

"Why do you think they killed someone?" Nagato returned curious.

"Come on agent." Naruto said solidly. "We're not stupid. The CIA wouldn't have jumped on this without something serious happened, so I'm asking again, which senators drug addicted daughter got into a coma or which chief justice's son got nixed?"

"...That's some real conspiracy theory you have there...but really, if someone got 'nixed', I haven't been told. We were made known of the drug when the marine police searched a cargo vessel coming from Kyushu. The hull was packed with air pressed packages of the stuff. Director Boyles was immediately notified. The diplomatic ties we have with Japan, even excluding NATO, is important to the US. We can't ignore an ally who needs help."

"...That's surprising." Naruto murmured. "So you're telling me that a random search brought all this up?"

"Believe it or not, things like those do happen." Nagato replied.

 _'And pigs will fly._ ' was Naruto's dismissive un-uttered expression.

"Its a serious situation." Nagato stressed. "Just because we haven't received any reports of deaths from the drug we think that the confiscation was their first shipment. They'd planned well but it was just happenstance how they got on the radar."

"Do you think they'll try again?" TenTen asked.

"No." Gaara answered for Nagato. "They're going to lie low for a time, replan and then start again." He then faced Nagato with a even look. "...It would help if we knew their history."

The older Uzumaki nodded. "When the profiles get here I'm relying on you to carefully study them." Nagato added. "I'd hoped to get into more detail now but I'll just have to wait till tomorrow...You're still not required to give me a full answer before everything is laid out before you. That's mostly it... You can leave if you want."

A look traded among the seven before they with various and varied bids of 'goodnight' left to their rooms.

When the room was empty save Nagato and Ryuu, the younger operative turned to the older agents and quietly said.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Nagato rolled his shoulders. "Me too."

* * *

Elgin...

When Sasuke had stepped back into their room the package that was innocently sitting on the desk seemed to slap him in the face.

Damn it. How could he have been that thoughtless to not even check what was inside before this? Sasuke had to literally stop himself from banging his head on the closest hard surface.

He carefully took up the box and sat down with it in both hands aware of Naruto leaning on the nearest wall and silently watching.

He carefully opened the flat rectangle, thinking that if he was Madara he knew what he'd have sent, and in five seconds he was proven right.

Lying in a bed of blood red cloth was another cellphone with a note: 'Nine tonight.'

Sasuke glanced at the clock and had to stifle a incredulous snort; it was eight fifty-six.

Standing up he grasped the phone in one hand before facing the silent blonde who was just silently looking at him.

"Remember when I said I'll tell you what I can..."

A curt nod.

Sasuke raised the device. "After I take this call I will."

By the look on Naruto's eyes Sasuke knew that a torrent of questions were on the tip of his tongue but, to Sasuke's gratefulness, he just nodded in acceptance.

"Okay."

Looking again for another confirmation Naruto, supplied him with one by just jerking his head towards the balcony. Relieved Sasuke walked unto the darkened ledge.

Two nerve wracking minutes had never taken so long to pass in Sasuke's entire life.

The device then lit up. Steeling himself Sasuke answered.

"Konbanwa, Oji-sama. I'd ask why this extremely convenient conversation is occurring but I think I already know the answer."

 _"I'd expect you to."_ came the octogenarians reply. " _I've never been so transparent in my life and you're no fool."_

"Oji-sama," Sasuke carefully said taking painstaking care to control his tone. "I respect you as my elder, I have great regard for you and I'm honoured that you would choose me as your successor..."

 _"Go on,"_ Madara said sounding amused. _"No platitudes needed. Just come out with it nephew."_

"No I need to make myself clear, I respect you and I maybe I was naïve to expect the same from you because I was then shocked to hell to find out that you sent _**my**_ boyfriend that tonne load of... baggage... without even warning me first."

 _"Ahhhh._ " Madara said in a tone scarily sounding like a coon. _"There it is."_

"There is what?" Sasuke bristled.

 _"The possessiveness._ " Madara returned. " _Perhaps you weren't cognisant of it but the stress on the 'my' tells me all. So in respect to you I'm only going to suggest-"_

 _ **'Suggest my ass.'**_ Sasuke thought.

 _'-that when you meet me this time bring him along._ "

Another road trip. Shit.

"Uncle," Sasuke started, "this isn't a convenie-

 _"Conjure something. I'm sure the good CIA agent will understand."_

For a moment Sasuke wondered how Madara could have known that but mentally slapped himself.

His uncle was a mafia kingpin, of course he'd known about foreign law enforcement agents stepping into his territory.

"We'll see Uncle."

 _"Hn. I imagine that you're going to have a lot to explain now, correct."_

Sasuke shifted uneasily. "Uncle, are you sure that I can disclose ev-"

 _"I'd like to think that you have enough sense to know what to tell and what to leave out."_

"...I... Yes." Sasuke answered dutifully.

 _"Excellent._ " Madara said, _"I'll forward the time and directions you will take shortly."_

"Uncle...about th-"

 _"Namikaze."_ was inserted. _"We'll talk about that also, but now you need to go."_

" ...Thank you Uncle..." Sasuke sighed, "...and pardon my attitude."

Madara snorted. _"Forgotten nephew. It was expected."_

"Really now...does that mea-"

 _"Do not push it, whelp."_ Madara bulldozed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Good night, Uncle."

He walked into the room to face Naruto who was apologetically staring at the doorway to the balcony while toying with an empty bottle of flavored water.

"...Remember when I said that I'll tell you what I can.." Sasuke uttered softly holding the cell in his hand. "...well its time...I...have a lot to tell you..."

Naruto nodded. "Sure.. Let's have at it..."

* * *

 _ **A long measure of time later...**_

Naruto's blue eyes were solidly staring into space.

With each passing moment Sasuke was getting more anxious, waiting for Naruto to process the tonne of information he'd just downloaded on him.

Sasuke's nervousness was steadily climbing to the point that he was actually fidgeting until the Uzumaki finally turned to him.

"Let me get this straight..."

Sasuke nodded leg bouncing, clearly advertising that his anxiety was still prevalent.

"...You have an uncle..."

" Great uncle really." Sasuke clarified.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You have a great uncle who you thought, well hell, everyone actually thought was dead until he suddenly turns up while we're at Gai's place to tell you that he's one of the most dangerous people on the frikkin' planet..."

Sasuke titled his head slightly. "He didn't actually tell me that h-."

Naruto just shot him a narrow-eyed sideways look. Sasuke immediately shut up.

"...He's been contacting you here, made you triple rich, showed you your clans ancestral graveyard, told you that you have another brother... Shisui or something and that he wants you to take over when he's gone..."

"The family Naruto," Sasuke reaffirmed. "NOT the mafia."

".. Potato, pah-ta-to...And you're seriously thinking about it."

"Yes."

"Even with kids and stuff ...how..." Naruto inquired. "...I mean...does he know you're...well, you."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "That's a very diplomatic omission but yes, he knows...and if I'm right, he's the same."

Eyes widened slightly. "You've got to be screwing with me."

"No, I'm really not."

"...But isn't...our lifestyle...kinda new to this century?"

Sasuke was amused. "Naruto, people like us have existed from the dawn of time."

"If you say so..." a pause. "...and you're sure he was the one who sent me the flash drive."

"Yes."

"And he just told you that he wants to meet with me..."

"Yes."

Naruto went still for a moment before he shook his head, yanked his shirt off before relaxing in the chair, eyes closed. "...S'uke, your family is jacked up."

Lips twisted. "Like you can talk. Yours is worse."

Dim cerulean orbs opened. "You don't have to remind me."

They sat in silence until Naruto glanced at the clock; it was nearing midnight. He was about to say something just as Sasuke's temp cell bleeped.

Pale fingers fiddled with the device and he read. "Six a.m. tomorrow...local bus terminal. Tickets paid."

"Where are we going?"

"No idea." Sasuke shrugged. "But that's how he works."

"Seriously?"

Sasuke massaged his neck."Yes. Its his M.O. Think, after a half century in the underworld, would you give out every detail to anything."

"Point." Naruto conceded.

" I'm guessing he'll give us the rest when we get on the bus ."

Sasuke looked up hearing a shuffle. Naruto had gotten up to sit on the bed's headboard, silently reached out, softly took Sasuke's hand and tugged him backwards onto his chest before burying his face in the Uchiha's neck.

After a moment, feeling the warm skin against his Sasuke relaxed, running a hand through golden hair and shivering when the small pricks of Naruto's shadow rubbed against his skin.

Light kisses started to pepper his neck and even though the only thing Sasuke wanted to do was to give in to it he couldn't.

Turning around he placed his lips on Naruto's and whispered. "I know...but we need to rest."

In wordless answer Naruto just tilted his head and deeply kissed him.

Pulling back Sasuke got up, changed into a pair of sweats and retuned to see Naruto staring out the closest window into the night's sky.

Sasuke joined him. "Worried about what he's going to say?"

Lips twitched. "I'm worried that my spleen is going to show up in a canal somewhere."

Black eyes rolled. "He sent you you information to let you know who you are... why then would he want to kill you?"

"He's a mobster, I'm screwing his favorite nephew and you don't think he has a reason to whack me?"

Sasuke had to snicker. "This isn't Chicago 1960. He has no reason to 'whack' you."

A shrug. "Maybe my grandfather cheated on him and he wants revenge."

Sasuke stopped. "...are you seriously thinking my granduncle had an affair with your gra-you're crazy."

A shrug."I was attracted to you; what's to say he didn't find himself in the same situation? Stranger things have happened S'uke."

"Yeah, in an alternate universe... and the correct term is 'similar'."

"Well see and the correct term is 'you're-a-know-it-all bastard'. " Naruto returned dragging Sasuke down onto his torso. "but whatever...let's get some shut eye."

* * *

 _ **Elgin .. 4:55 a.m**_

"Don't." Sasuke whispered softy snaking his arm around Naruto's waist and placed his hand over the razor Naruto was about to use to remove the prickly stubble. "Please."

Wiping the cream off his face Naruto turned around leaned against the sink counter, placed both of his palms on the raven's hips and pulled him into the 'V' of his legs.

"Why?"

Sasuke shifted his head to bury his face in a muscled chest and mumbled. "You're going to think I'm weird."

Naruto nose nuzzled in soft black hair and he chuckled. "Teme, you are weird, but awesome kind of weird. So what's the deal?"

Sasuke twisted his head sideways and at the same time raised his fingertips to skim lightly over Naruto's shadow. His fingers were then trapped in a hot mouth.

"I like your shadow." He murmured just as his fingertips were released.

"Really...why? "

Sasuke shifted. "I was born practically hairless. It takes like a month before I even have to shave..." He placed his lips on Naruto's jaw and nipped.

"Yours just feels good against my skin...and somehow the pricks just makes me fucking horny."

Sasuke's back met the bathroom wall.

"You should think before you say stuff like that." Naruto growled, "Now we're going to be late meeting your uncle."

Running a hand over a bare tan chest Sasuke whispered, "I guess he'll just have to wait."

Sapphire chips cut into his. "You asked for it."

* * *

 _ **Hakodate Prefecture. 10:16 a.m.**_

Sasuke literally heard the moment when Naruto truly balked. It was the second he saw the rising, ivy covered steeple of the Catholic church before them.

For a truth though Naruto had been balking from the moment Sasuke had gotten the second set of directions detailing the church while on the bus.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked hideously amused at Naruto's paling face. The blond immediately swallowed, jaw tight.

"Don't worry, baka," Sasuke grinned knowing that Naruto's anxiety had skyrocketed from the moment Sasuke had gotten the message on the bus describing the church. "you're not going to be struck by lighting or burst into flames."

"Its still a church, right?" Naruto whispered, blue eyes still intensely worried.

"An abandoned church." Sasuke clarified pushing the wrought iron gate open snickering mentally when the grating creak made Naruto flinch hard. "We're not even going inside the cathedral so relax."

"But its still A CHURCH!" Naruto's hysteria was palpable as they neared the vestry.

Just inside the empty, dusty room Sasuke stopped for a long moment, turned around, grabbed Naruto's head and slammed his mouth on his. Naruto immediately jerked back but the hand on the back of his blond head stopped the motion.

After a moment Naruto relaxed and kissed him back.

Sasuke pulled back. "See?"

Naruto grunted.

"Shameless." Came a dark voice from further inside. "Have you no respect nephew?"

Sasuke turned. "Can't say I do, Oji-san."

"Well, well, well.." Madara said materializing out of the gloom like an ephemeral ghost. "...The missing Namikaze has resurfaced."

"You must be Uchiha Madara- dono." Naruto acknowledged bowing his head. "Watashi wa o ai dekite kōeidesu. (I'm honored to meet you)."

The cane in the older man's hand thumped, a pleased smirk crossing his pale face. "He has manners nephew. I like him."

Sasuke couldn't refrain from mirroring the expression himself. " Thank you Uncle. I like him too."

Madara's black eyes scanned Naruto from head to feet and even though uncomfortable Naruto bore it, squaring his shoulders and stood stiffly.

"Your father should be proud...just as his own father was of him." Madara finally uttered.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before he shot a superior smirk at Sasuke who immediately scowled.

"No. Don't you dare!"

Madara looked amused; the tips of his hair brushing his blood red shirts collar with the tilt of his head. ".. Please, dare."

"My grandfather ...d-did the t-two of you..umm.."

Madara was getting more amused with every word Naruto fumbled.

"..I mean..Sasuke...your nephew and I ...we had thought th-"

"Uh no." Sasuke cut in snidely. "Leave me out of your asinine theories."

Naruto huffed. "I thought you knew my grandfather..were the two of you...you know like..as..".

He gestured between Sasuke and himself.

Madara looked even more amused. "As..." He trailed off head tilting to the left. "...well... Namikaze Raido...he was a good kisser."

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack. "What?"

Dark eyes lowered mischievously. "He kissed his wife at every opportunity he got."

Sasuke's pulse calmed. "For a second I t-"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, nephew... He was a handsome man though. "

Sasuke allowed himself the risk of rolling his eyes.

"Sir...why did you send me the drive?" Naruto asked hesitantly."I mean, what did you want me to do with it?"

Madara's face went blank. "I just wanted you to know your heritage. If that what had happened to you happened to my own blood I'd be furious. Family, son, is very important."

Naruto sobered. "Speaking off... my... cousin... Ryu... he said that his father had something to do with my father's death."

Madara nodded. "Probably... Arashi is like my uncle Setsuna was. He holds family ideals, allegiances and enemies as a unbreakable code. The Uzumaki clan, much like ours, protectors, was a problem to the Namikazes. Each time an Uzumaki thwarted a Namikaze the enmity got worse."

"I know they'd be pissed off on the general, but I'm guessing that something happened that made it worse."

Madara's lips twitched. "Yes, there was one incident that cemented the hatred."

Sasuke's curiosity was piqued. "What happened?"

"There was one time where an Uzumaki guard caught a Namikaze in one of his assignments. Normally the Uzumakis would just turn the perpetrator over to the authorities but this time they decided to make an example of him."

Madara fiddled with a onyx cufflink. "He, Seki Namikaze was captured, beaten, dressed in a geisha robe and branded with the Uzumaki seal in the middle of his forehead and both cheeks. He was returned to the Namikaze clan grounds in disgrace."

Sasuke flinched. "Ouch."

"The Namikazes, after that incident, writ the Uzumakis off as mortal enemies but then, to everyone's surprise, changed their modus operandi; became bankers and philanthropists instead of cold blooded killers. But the bloodletting gene still runs in their veins and they still hated the Uzumakis...so I agree with you... your parents deaths was a conspiracy."

"Son," Madara pinned Naruto with an unflinching gaze. "Be extremely glad that you have Uzumaki blood in you. The moment I learned that you were involved with my nephew I forced myself to wait and see if you followed Arashi or your father Minato in mentality...if the first..."

Naruto swallowed. The words 'you'd be dead' wasn't that hard to guess.

"...you passed my test..." Madara nodded, "...but your cousin, not so much."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Madara didn't look at Sasuke. "Ryu Namikaze is a criminal; just like his father. He doesn't cover his steps as his father does but isn't afraid to directly destroy anyone who is a challenge to him by using some blacksheep brothers he has under his control; Jiga, Renga and Ruiga."

"Really." Naruto's voice lacked intonation while his eyes flit to Sasuke's."... That's... surprising."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Shit.

"Isn't that right, nephew."

It wasn't a question.

"...Yes." Sasuke admitted. "...its true..and...he wants your help."

A smooth black eyebrow arched. "Really now?"

Sasuke faced his uncle trying hard to not visualize the discussion he was going to have with Naruto later. Why in hell hadn't he just came clean about everything?

Naruto turned to see Sasuke. The Uchiha was blank faced but his left fist was clenching.

"Before I knew Naruto was his cousin, he'd once told me that his suspects that his father killed his uncle but he doesn't know how. He thinks that he, Arashi, used some underground contacts and right now he wants access to the grapevine to prove it."

"I don't think he thinks that anymore..remember when I said we talked... well I told him that he probably used my mother's ex boyfriend. " Naruto added sounding slightly contrite. "It shocked me that he even knew who it was.

"The Russian." Madara said flatly.

Sasuke stepped back like he'd been slapped. "You knew?"

"Yes." The elder Uchiha said unapologetically.

"Uncle!" Sasuke was in shock. "W-w- did you do an-"

"He couldn't Sasuke." Naruto calmly said. "Think. Even if he had the information who would he give it to?"

Marada was liking Naruto's intuition with every passing second.

"Sasuke, tell the Namikaze yes, I'll help him.. but it's only for your sake Naruto. You need to warn him though..." he paused delicately to grasp a stray thread on his arm-

".. if he tries anything ...let's just say it won't end well."

And snapped the thread. The metaphor wasn't ignored.

Sasuke nodded. "..I will...and I'm guessing you saw what you wanted to see."

"Yes."

Sasuke thought for a while. "How are you going to contact him though?"

Madara smirked." Leave that to me."

Reaching into his pocket the elder Uchiha pulled something out and turned to a quiet Naruto, "Catch."

Naruto snatched the object from the air and squinted. It was an ornate key, made of dark gold with a cut sapphire jewel in the handle.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out in time." Madara said eyes trained at the door. "But now I think you need to leave...I wouldn't keep the good agent waiting any more."

"How do y-"

A ear spitting screech of a raven cut through the air making both Naruto and Sasuke wince and jerk their heads away from the sound.

Shaking the ringing out of his head Naruto opened his eyes to face Madara...only to find that the space was empty.

"...Wow..." Naruto whispered glancing around to see where the man could have disappeared to. There was no feasible way that he could have left that quickly.

"... That has to be some ninja stuff...freaky as shit..." he paused, "... awesome. "

* * *

 _ **Elgin...2:56 p.m.**_

"Went to talk to a man about a horse, huh?" Shikamaru teased seeing the two step into the hotel's lobby.

"And looked into his mouth too." Sasuke replied stoically.

The Nara just shook his head while turning away to the lounge."You're lucky; Nagato ran out too but he's going to back in like an hour tops. The profiles are in your room. I suggest you study up."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, we'll be there."

In the room Sasuke glanced at the blue folder on the table while shucking off his jacket. Naruto immediately flopped on the couch and pulled out the key Madara had given him.

The key was glinting dully under the light when Sasuke took a double take. It looked like...

No..

No... It couldn't be!

How the hell did Madara get _**that?**_

"What the hell is this?"Naruto asked twirling the object.

"It's a key to an ancestral vault." Sasuke said walking up to his dresser and pulled out a similar key. The one Madara had entrusted him with. ".. . Just like mine."

Sasuke sat beside him and held out his own key in his hand. The make was the same, the only difference was the colour and the gem embedded in the handle.

"Well shit." Naruto swore softly. "Does he want me to raid it or something?"

Snorting Sasuke replied, "I highly doubt that."

Placing the Namikaze vault key on the table Naruto glanced at the folder but then back at Sasuke.

"Mind telling me about my crooked cousin?"

Sasuke differed looking back at folder. "Shouldn't we? "

"Yeah, but later." Naruto said. "We can go through that in like ten minutes...what happened?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "My second day here he trapped me in a room, proposing that I join his bougie club of rich kids... I refused... He tried the typical incentives like 'I wouldn't have to work a day in my life' or his 'connections' would push me to the top of the food chain."

Naruto shook his head. "Stupid bastard."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "Then he started with threats like blackballing and that he was going to make my life hell. I told him that I've been through worse then he brings up my brother." Sasuke swallowed, "...after that he got to Madara."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Huh? How the hell did he know about that?"

Sasuke nodded. "I asked the same question. Turns out he was in the underground so he knew... He even knew about Orochimaru. He wanted access to my granduncle as a trade for me not joining the Inzei."

Dark brows contracted. "Inzei... doesn't that mean 'king' or something?"

Sasuke smiled slightly. "It means 'royalty'. I then tired to deny what he was talking about but he saw through me like cellophane."

Naruto went quiet for a moment, processing the information.

"When did you know he was really into the yakuza world?"

"One day he bumped into me with this huge smile on his face, I asked him why he looked like that he said that one his 'clandestine' activities 'paid off massively'. The next day it was reported that this shipping magnate, Gato Mamoru, was filed for bankruptcy and week later turned up dead. It wasn't till Oji-san confirmed my suspicion that I knew he'd killed him."

Naruto's eyes were trained on the far wall in thought until Sasuke, wanting to shift their focus asked. "... Do you want to start now?"

Naruto shook himself. " Sure...let's see what we're up against."

Taking the file up Sasuke, reseated beside Naruto flicked it open.

The first profile had a picture of a young but grayish haired guy with dark eyes, black rimmed glasses and an enigmatic smirk on his face.

"Yakushi Kabuto. Surgeon... Thirty three years old...five foot seven... orphan but adopted the name of a past caretaker... Yakushi Nonō when she died..."

Sasuke skimmed down."...suffered a head injury when young which damaged his ocular nerves...he's. permanently nearsighted... suffered third-degree burnes on his left arm at sixteen and has it continually covered...according to the physical report his hand spasms sometimes. "

"Huh." Naruto said finger tracing down the page. "... But that didn't stop him from creating drugs... Painkillers, hormone treatments... modified sodium pentathlon... ummm... That's what they use to force someone to tell the truth, right."

"Yes... " Sasuke confirmed mentally impressed. "... how'd you know that?"

Naruto sat back. "The first session I had with Kakashi-sensei he offered me that... I researched it at Fujj."

"...Okay...moving on.." Sasuke returned to the file. "His psych profile says he's an introvert... inquisitive... sarcastic... critical... and a sadist."

Naruto took up the page with the man's picture and stared at it "... Yeah...I can see that. He looks just like Kyuubi would."

"Okay..moving on...Hidan Sannin..." Sasuke shook his head in wonder. "...stupid bastard took his master's name."

Sasuke took a moment to look at the man; pale skinned, silver hair like the first but had purple eyes... Weird.

"Thirty give years-old. Practices Homeopathy... Religious.. as in cult religious following a deity called 'Jashin', curses a lot...frequents BDSM clubs..." Naruto's eyes popped open. "...what the fuck...he's an eunuch? Why? "

"He's neutered... " Sasuke noted. "...but still goes to sado-masochistic clubs...it's most likely that he likes pain... just like his colleague."

"Do you think that he did it because of his religion...kinda like those monks who take a vow of whatcha call it...celibacy?"

"Plausible," Sasuke concurred. "But I've never heard of a Jash-"

The door was knocked on. Sasuke, closest to it answer. Kin was on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Nagato's gonna be here in like two minutes so be at the lounge." her quiet voice said.

"Thank you." he paused. "Kin...are you..."

She smiled. "I'm...coping."

Sasuke highly doubted it but nodded anyway. "Alright...we'll be there."

Returing inside Sasuke sat down and picked up the file, spun it to the next profile and froze.

This wasn't happening.

He had to be hallucinating.

Blood drained from his head and he felt dizzy.

"Sasuke?"

He choked.

"Sasuke!"

He snapped out of it, got up and said. "Downstairs now."

* * *

Sasuke walked up to the agent who had just entered the room.

"This is impossible." Sasuke said calmly placing a sheet of paper on the desk before Nagato.

Before the CIA agent could answer, Shikamaru, not even glancing up from the sheet before him casually asked, "Why?"

"She's dead." Sasuke replied simply.

Then the look that passed between Nagato and Ryuu made Sasuke step back, pulse kicking up a notch just as his eyes shifted between the two.

"What's that look for?" He asked quietly.

Another shared look.

"What's going on?" He pressed trying hard to not let a growing suspicion get cemented in his mind.

Nagato stood up a hand reaching out, "Sasuke liste-"

"She's alive?" Sasuke shouted.

Nagato grabbed him and immediately Sasuke broke away chest heaving to the point of hyperventilation. "Is she?"

They didn't have to say anything more; the grim look on both of their faces told it all.

Sasuke sank back, his voice tripping into hysteria."You've got to be fucking with me! Konan ...Konan Izanagi..is alive.. s-"

He turned around and ran into Naruto who immediately framed Sasuke's face and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sasuke, calm down ... what's going on?"

"Are you fucking crazy! There is no fucking way I'm going to calm down with this!" Sasuke snarled while trying to remove Naruto's hands.

Tan hands still caged his face. "Listen to me...breathe."

A muscle in a stiff jaw ticked just as fiery black eyes flashed indignantly for a long second before pale lids closed.

Sasuke's placed his hands over Naruto's and his chest rose; once...twice…

After a full minute of calming breaths Naruto slowly removed both if their hands.

When Sasuke's eyes opened Naruto mentally flinched. They were completely hollow.

Sasuke slowly sank into the closest chair and dropped his face in his palms. Naruto knelt on one knee before him, two fingers titling Sasuke face up, dead black eyes met blue.

"What happened S'uke?"

In that moment Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't have used his intimate name without sensing something serious.

Meeting how boyfriend's steady eyes Sasuke's voice was devoid of emotion.

"Izanagi Konan met Itachi in college. While he was in architecture she was in creative arts." His hands ran over his face before he dropped them and leaned back, eyes tracing the ceiling,"...even though she was like a decade older than my brother she became his best friend. I mean they became so close that they even shared a bed frequently and that was even _after_ Itachi told her that he's gay. Still there were no boundaries set for her .. There were days when I would wake up and she had breakfast on the table...she even picked out my prom suit... "

His eyes closed tightly. "S..she was really into origami... I remember all the paper flowers she would make that would scatter around the apartment... I always thought they were a nuisance.. " He murmured."...one day though I came home Itachi was completely out of it..."

"...Why?"

Both didn't care that the rest were listening. Sasuke opened his eyes and dragged his gaze from above to settle on Naruto's, "...He hadn't told me at the time but eventually I found out that Konan had confessed that she loved him and he had to let her down...it was about a month after that we learned that she was diagnosed with cancer..."

Sasuke's face went tight, eyes a mix of pain, unbelief, wonder and mostly betrayal. His head then returned to his hands, black hair spilling over the pale appendages.

"I mean I... I saw her on her deathbed. I saw her body, her gray body in the morgue Naruto .. I can't believe that...she...she..." His voice broke and his grief was plain on his face.

"She was in with Orochimaru." Naruto added softy.

"How... Why?" Sasuke quietly asked looking up at the two agents for an answer.

"You're not going to like this Sasuke."

Everyone focused on Nagato who had just spoken. Naruto's face natural but Sasuke's one was clearly showing dread.

"What?" Sasuke dared.

"Sasuke," Nagato said calmly. " Orochimaru didn't lie when he said that he knew your father. He actually did. They did meet at the hospital, and he wasn't as simple as you might have believed either. The moment you were sentenced to Gai's was like a gift from heaven to Orochimaru, because by all the reports we've collected the man was obsessed with your family... even before you were born."

Sasuke froze. "... What?"

"Let me start from the beginning... When Orochimaru was younger, just out of med school, he rescued three orphans, Konan, Kabuto Yakushi and Hidan because a yakuza gang in their city was going to abduct, use and abuse them..."

Black eyes narrowed. Orochimaru doing something altruistic? No. Way. In. Hell. There had to be a catch.

"...In reciprocation, he asked them to swear allegiance to him, they did and he trained them."

There it was. They became Orochimaru's flying monkeys.

"After Orochimaru got into the political scene they still obeyed him. By that time Orochimaru had developed a professional relationship with your father and developed an unhealthy interest in the clan and him."

"So when did Konan come in?" Sasuke asked shorty.

"Orochimaru was so obsessed with your family that he watched and waited. When Itachi enrolled in University he deliberately placed Konan in the same University to get intimate eyes in your lives. " Nagato explained further, "Konan was a plant Sasuke. She was ordered to give detailed reports of all your moves...to some extremes..."

Black brows lowered. "Like?"

Nagato grimaced. "Sasuke. ...I really don't want to tell you this in public..."

"Say it." Sasuke ordered.

Nagato still refrained. "Sasu-"

"Say. It."

After a moment of hesitation Nagato admitted "..after the raid on Orochimaru's house...one of our technocrats retrieved a video of you on his personal computer..."

Sasuke went still.

"..You didn't look more than twelve ...you were sleeping half naked..."

Bile immediately raced into Sasuke's esophagus, just as stifled gasps sounded in the room. Visions of the old pervert masturbating to that video made a cold shiver envelop Sasuke's entire body.

"Bastard." Sasuke whispered. "What else?"

Another look passed between the two.

Sasuke tensed. "What else?"

Ryuu grimaced. "Your father's mistress, s-"

"Akari?" Sasuke said hesitantly. "...Shisui's mother...the fire...?"

Nagato grimaced. "... Yes."

 _ **"HE MADE HER KILL MY FUCKING PARENTS?**_ " Sasuke shot to his feet screaming. The rage that darkened the raven's face sent a comprehensive shiver throughout the entire room.

 _'So that's why Quaker was sure.'_ Nagato realized.

"Sasuke, Shisui's mother was just a convenient way of giving him a greater leeway into your lives. She was just a pawn. "

The words entered in one of Sasuke's ears and exited the other. He didn't register a thing, all he could process was; his father's mistress…his father's psychosis from arsenic poisoning...the mental and physical abuse...the fire...his parents...

It all led to Orochimaru.

"Are you telling me that everything, EVERY FUCKING THING I went through was because of HIM!"

"A good portion, yes."

Sasuke fist made a sizeable dent in the cement wall. "And you're sure that motherfucker is dead."

The unspoken words were ' _can I kill him if not'._

"Ninety-nine percent...but even if he wasn't, there's only one thing you can do about it...you can stop his tentacles to destroying others."

Sasuke looked up, eyes like flint. "I'm in."

"What the hell!" Naruto cut in eyes wide while he spun Sasuke to him. "Are you even listening to yourself right now Sasuke? Do you even know what you'd just said?"

Black eyes narrowed. "Of course I did. What? Are you questioning my judgement?"

"Yes." Naruto growled. "You're damn right I'm questioning it."

Even though severely irritated Sasuke refraining from snapping, stiffly asked. "Why?"

"Sasuke, were talking about Orochimaru! The man who tried kill you, twice! That woman Konan, the snitch, is still alive. If she and whoever she's working with were so tied up with the snake don't even think that they don't know that it was you who sent their master to prison."

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw both Gaara and Shikamaru nod in agreement.

"And now that he's dead Sasuke do you understand that the second you step in their territory you're going to be their bullseye. They're going to want to kill you."

Nagato stepped forward to say something, most likely to agree with Naruto but Sasuke wasn't going to have any of it.

"And do you not understand that everything Naruto, EVERYTHING that went wrong with me is because of HIM! That he destroyed my life; its only fair I destroy something of his."

"Don't even try that 'destroy' card Sasuke." Naruto shot back staunchly. "Fifteen years under Kyuubi Sasuke. Fifteen years of hell Uchiha! I know what it feels like to want to destroy someone. Damn it I literally tried to kill that bastard, but you what that didn't help me. You need to le-"

Sasuke bristled knowing where he was going. "Don't you dare come to me with any letting go bulls-"

"Fuck no." Naruto cut in. "I wasn't going to say let go. I'm not that stupid and even if that was it, letting go isn't the issue here. Putting yourself in danger is!"

"Why are you fighting this?" Sasuke returned.

"Because you're making yourself a goddamn, unnecessary sacrifice!" Naruto shot back.

"Its my life. If I'm going to risk it, its my business! Why are you being so damn difficult?"

"Because I fucking love you, you goddamn stubborn Uchiha!" Naruto shouted raking a hand through his hair in frustration. "Christing fuck!"

Sasuke froze.

Naruto froze.

Silence.

The entire room went still as stone. No one even dared shift...and even more silence.

Naruto's eyes were wide and trembling. It was apparent that he hadn't even fully recognised what had just come out of his mouth. Sasuke felt like a bucket of ice cold water had just been upended on him. He literally couldn't move.

Those three words, four if you wanted to be literal, slammed a melange of mixed emotions into Sasuke's system so hard his thought processes had short circuited out.

By the look into Naruto's eyes and the tick in his temple Sasuke knew he was fighting hard to not run. He speechlessly watched as Naruto squared his shoulders and jaw and faced him.

"Y..you-" Sasuke tried.

"Yes." Naruto said softly. "I'd...hate you see you in danger Sasuke, Don't destroy yourself for something you can't change."

The air between them seemed to pulse like a living organ.

"...He's right Uchiha." Ryuu inserted. "On everything. The second you step into Kyushu they'll know. The only advantage you have is that they don't know that you know about them."

"And that 'advantage' is sketchy at best." Neji voiced.

Sasuke's head twisted away for a moment. "...Still."

"Sasuke." Kin stepped up her face blank. "Revenge is never a good motive to do something. Trust me, it never ends well."

"Its not about revenge," Sasuke stressed. "It's about-"

"Closure." Naruto finished for him. "Yeah..I know."

Two fingers of a pale hand went up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I know what you're saying and it makes sense... but, I just want to be selfish and stupid for a while."

Wait... What? Was that right? No way. Impossible.

"Selfish...and stupid?" Naruto asked looking extremely confused.

If there was one thing Sasuke could be it was 'selfish' but 'stupid' was completely out of the question; Sasuke was never stupid.

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed. "I want to do something that might not give me the results I want but I still want to do it anyway…just for the pleasure of it."

"Like you know it's going to end up in hell but you want to enjoy the ride." Ryuu suggested.

The Uchiha nodded.

"So... " Nagato looked around at everyone present. "Who else is in...remember if you don't want to do this, its fine."

"I'm in." Gaara said quietly for his chair.

"Me too." TenTen spoke up from the corner.

In the next following seconds everyone assented, (Kiba's was slightly hesitant but he still agreed) but Sasuke didn't hear Naruto's.

"Naruto?" he turned to face the pensive blond.

Blue eyes held his. "Do you really have to ask?"

Nagato silently breathed a breath of relief. "So you're all in?"

"Yes." Shikamaru answered for all of them.

"...Why?" Sasuke asked looking at them all and felt anxiety and guilt cut through his gut at their steady looks. "... Don't goddamn dare do this just because of me."

No one said anything to diffuse Sasuke's words which only made the Uchiha more guilty.

"Fuck no." Sasuke swore. "Do. Not. Fucking. Do. This. Not for me."

"Too late Sasuke." Naruto voiced with a shrug. "Yea, the drugs need to get off the streets and everything related to Orochimaru needs to go to hell but... we'd all lie if we said otherwise."

"No!" Sasuke shot back his voice strung out to the limit. "I'm not wor- do you understand that if any of you gets hurt or killed I'd blame myself for the rest of my life. I can't live with that!"

"Then the only thing to do is not get hurt." Neji said simply.

Sasuke placed both hands over his eyes. "No. Please no."

Soft hands removed his hands from his face. Sasuke blinked to see Kin inches away from him. "We're all in Sasuke. You can't stop us."

"I can't let y-"

"You're not 'letting' us do anything Sasuke." Naruto leaned in. "We're in. Accept it."

Looking over the gathering Sasuke saw absolute resoluteness and knew he was outmanned. "Damn it...I don't want to but... I'll just have to."

"So...we're all agreed." Nagato asked just to make sure he was understanding everything correctly.

Looking around for another five seconds Sasuke sighed and turned. "Yes."

In the following three hours Nagato lined out the next moves, detailing their new assignment. Last of all he said, "And all of you are going to need fake ID's...histories...and you're going to be trained."

"Huh?" Kiba had asked.

Nagato smiled, turned around, dug into his bag and threw something at the Inuzuka.

Kiba held up the lighter to his eye level. "Umm dude... I don't smoke."

Nagato laughed. "Press the button and throw it up."

Kiba did.

 ** _Bang! Flash!_**

The Inuzuka immediately dropped to the floor hands over his head. When the shock left Kiba looked up. "What the hell man?"

Nagato pulled out a grey folded cloth and unwrapped it. Inside was a lighter which turned out to be a flash grenade, a watch, earrings, a cell phone, a bottle of green buttons and a pen.

"We are going to train you how to use these. Covert gears.

"Okay." Kiba said pushing up. "Just don't do that shit again though."

"I can't promise anything ...your reaction was good though." Nagato praised. "It's dinner time guys…mess hall remember."

* * *

 _ **Elgin. Room 3. 9:08 p.m.**_

Pulling off his shoes Sasuke made beeline for the sink and filled a glass of water, drank some of the liquid and pressed the cold glass to his dully throbbing temple.

He hasn't eaten much at the mess hall because his stomach was still upset.

Arms wrapped around his waist and a face pressed into his neck. After a moment Sasuke slowly turned around and nestled this face in Naruto's chest. "Just take me to bed...please."

Lips pressed at his forehead. "Okay."

Pulling back Sasuke walked away changed into a pair of sweats and returned to see Naruto kicking off his jeans.

Sasuke stopped, not believing what he was seeing.

"Baka," he carefully asked approaching him. "...what is... that?"

Naruto turned and Sasuke saw it. The inch-wide strip of blue on his upper thigh, just under the hem of his boxers.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed placed both hands on Naruto's hips, pulled him closer and pushed up his dark blue boxers to see the tattoo clearly.

Light fingers traced over the entwined cobalt and onxy lines. The meaning wasn't lost on him.

"How long did it take?"

"About eight hours or so." Naruto quietly responded.

Wordless Sasuke bent and press his lips on Naruto's thigh. A hand buried into his dark hair.

"I meant it, you know." Naruto said softly. "I do love you."

"I know." Sasuke replied, scooting up the bed. "J…just come here."

Naruto joined him and immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke pulling him into him. "Rest baby."

Sasuke places his head on the warm chest offered, breathed deeply and drifted off into silence.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Elgin...**_

"Oh. My. God." TenTen's eyes were stuck up staring at the ceiling, her voice hallowed like she'd just gone through an out of body experience. "That was the most EPIC 'I-love-you' ever said on planet Earth."

Kin sighed. TenTen had been saying that almost every three minutes from they'd returned from dinner.

It was a solid five hours after the impromptu confessions and TenTen still had stars in her eyes.

"Sasuke is one fucking lucky bastard." she sighed.

"You do realize that that was Naruto's first time saying it, right? " Kin hummed while flipping the profile of Kabuto over.

The acrobats looked confused." Why do you think that? "

"Because I saw his eyes...and I know the feeling." Kin added lowly.

"Huh?"

"Growing up under...my situation... I made myself asexual...distant...stoic. I didn't believe they was anyone for me until I found one guy...I said it and..."

"He broke your heart." TenTen inferred.

The tight smile on Kin's face said it all.

"Oh honey... I'm so sorry." TenTen offered.

Kin seemed to shake it off. "It's a long time ago...I've gotten over it."

"No you haven't." TenTen rebuffed sitting beside the girl. "Someone will be sweep you off your feet someday... I know it."

"I hope so." Kin replied softly.

* * *

 _ **Big Brother. 11:36 p.m.**_

Ryu swiped his skeleton access key for 'Big Brother' into the slot, slipped inside the cold room and immediately found the super computer at the back of the room directly connected to the Internet.

He knew he was playing with fire because this console controlled everything; the campus security systems, the cadets personal information, the staff files, it even controlled the campus's drone. One bad move and he could shoot everything to hell.

But those weren't what Ryu was after. This connection also had direct access to government files.

Logging in he instantly navigated his way into the FNC; the five nations criminal database and hacked into the records section and searched for the report filed by Itachi Uchiha.

November 13th.

Filed 9:36 p.m. Konohagakure Public Hospital.

Taken by Himito Han SSP.

 _Report on Vehicle Collision on the Konohagakure Main Highway._

Ryu skimmed down eyes reading quickly.

 _"...turning on the slip road to the shopping center..."_

 _"...black, heavily tinted SUV slamming into his passenger side.._ "

Ryu closed his eyes trying hard to remember any SUV they had in the clans arsenal. Then he literally slapped himself. If Arashi had done it he wouldn't have used any vehicle associated with them.

 _"... careened to the soft shoulder and hit a electric pole... "_

 _"...minimal damage to the drivers side, substantial damage to passenger side..."_

 _"... Ambulance arrival..."_

Ryu closed the window, wiped his history and footprints.

Carefully closing the door behind him Ryu left.

* * *

 _ **Elgin..**_

The landline in Elgin's lounge rang. Sasuke glanced up from the profile he was studying to look at it for a moment before Nagato answered. "Hello?

His eyebrows furrowed for a second before he said, "Okay."

Replacing the handset on the cradle he turned to Naruto who was sitting beside Sasuke. "You have a visitor...actually you both do."

A look traded between them before they both said. "Tsunade."

Getting up they both walked up to the campus proper and entered the visitors room to see the busty doctor pacing the floor.

At that moment she turned to face them and stopped.

"Baa-chan."

"Tsunade."

"Don't push it Uchiha, you don't have that privilege yet." She didn't even look at him, her golden eyes were trained on Naruto.

Accepting the correction Sasuke rephrased. "Tsunade-san, how may we help you today?"

"You can't.." the Senjuu turned to Naruto. "... He can. Naruto... I'm sorry... I should have told you everything from the start."

Naruto turned to look out the window for moment before returning his eyes to the tight faced physician. His gaze was hard for a second before he sighed. "It's okay."

"No its not." Tsunade pressed. "I thought I was doing the right thing regarding you. I thought if you didn't know your right heritage you'd be free from the boulder they would out on your back."

"Baa-chan, listen t-"

"No. You listen." the Guardian of Naruto father railroaded. "I was wrong denying you your heritage. I should have adopted you myself but by the time I was free to the Russian asshole already did. I've failed both your father and you. I hope you can forgive me."

Naruto stepped up. "It's okay Granny. Don't beat yourself up...it worked out for the best didn't it."

She looked confused. "How?"

"I found people who I can count on...people I can count on as family."

Tsunade looked unsure for a moment. "You're sure."

"Yes."

The blonde haired woman took another look at the man before her and realized that the only thing she could do for him was to be there for him.

Turning away for a moment she reached into bag beside her and pulled out a small wooden case.

"This was your father's." she said placing the box in Naruto's hand. "He'd want you to have it."

Naruto looked at it for a second then opened the lid. Nestled inside was a hawthorn necklace, three twines twisted together leading to a sliver of sapphire crystal.

"He left that with me before he enrolled in the army. It's yours."

Sasuke stepped up and placed a hand on Naruto's back.

Naruto removed it from the bed and slipped it over his head. The crystal seemed in the hollow of his throat.

"Thank you Baa-chan." he said softly.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade while she looked at Naruto. The elder woman eyes spaced out and see swallowed hard. Sasuke knew she was seeing Minato before her.

Before Sasuke could say anything she snapped out of it.

"Okay. I need to go...my plane is leaving on an hour. "

Naruto stepped up and hugged her, leaned down and whispered something one her ear.

The women's eyes closed and she nodded." I need to go."

"We'll walk you out."

The second they stopped outside Tsunade pushed Naruto back in, eyes frantic.

The blond lost his footing and fell on the floor. "Baa-chan, what the h-"

 _"Shhhh_! " she hissed. "Shut up!"

"Why?" Naruto asked getting up.

Sasuke looked put the window and went still. Arashi was on the quad with Ryu.

"It's your uncle." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto got glanced out the window, looked up at the sky for a moment and before either Sasuke or Tsunade saw what he doing opened the door and stepped out, stride determined.

Ryu was the first to see him and panic flew into his eyes. His face literally drained of blood.

"Ryu, son; is something wrong?"

"...Yeah _**cousin,** is_ something wrong?"

Time seemed to stop entirely. After what seemed like eons Arashi slowly turned, face pale but blank.

"You must be Arashi." Naruto's head titled. "Nice to finally meet my uncle."

Arashi's throat worked, his mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, hands shoved nonchalantly in his pockets. "I didn't hear that."

The older Namikaze closed his eyes for a second then opened them. "... Naruto."

* * *

A/N. PLEASE Don't kill me...and I'm working on 'Shades'.


	23. Merry-Go-Round

**Drafted Chap 23: Merry-Go-Round**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away; the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: Shout out to DUONG-CHAN, my 100th reviewer, which I personally think waited till the that spot was open just give me that milestone... but anyways... THANKS GIRLFRIEND... And in deference to her request I'm adding more smex in here...**

 **A/N 2: All this time I've shown how Naruto knows Sasuke... don't you think it's time for a turnaround...? I do...**

 **A/N 3: I know the time frames are messed up, the differences between Japanese, American and Russian times are not consistent…all I can say I tried…and BEWARE, all translations are courtesy of Google translate. I DO NOT KNOW RUSSIAN! AND PLEASE KNOW I HAVE NO STEREOTYPES ABOUT ANYONE!**

 **WARNING: NC-17 CONTENT. BOYXBOY. UN-BETA'D.**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Sasuke looked put the window and went still. Arashi was on the quad with Ryu._

 _"It's your uncle." Sasuke murmured._

 _Naruto glanced out the window, looked up at the sky for a moment and before either Sasuke or Tsunade saw what he doing opened the door and stepped out, stride determined._

 _Ryu was the first to see him and panic flew into his eyes. His face literally drained of blood._

 _"Ryu, son; is something wrong?"_

 _"Yeah cousin, is something wrong?"_

 _Time seemed to stop entirely. After what seemed like eons Arashi slowly turned, face pale and blank._

 _"You must be Arashi." Naruto's head titled. "Nice to finally meet my uncle."_

 _Arashi's throat worked, his mouth opened but nothing came out._

 _"I'm sorry." Naruto said, hands shoved nonchalantly in his pockets. "I didn't hear that."_

 _The older Namikaze closed his eyes for a second then opened them. "... Naruto."_

 ** _Presently... Front Quad 5:47 p.m_**

"So you do know me." Naruto said flatly with a small forced laugh. "And here I was thinking that you had no idea who I was."

"You're... alive."

"But I was supposed to be six feet six under...just beside my parents...right?" A blond head tilted to the right, a slight mocking smile on his face.

By that time Sasuke and Tsunade had arrived to stand just behind Naruto. Sasuke's pulse had kicked up to the point a constant thrum. Panic was crawling up his throat; he couldn't speak a word if he tried.

Arashi, to his credit just turned his ice blue eyes and calmly looked at Tsunade. "You."

"Yes, me." Tsunade snarled stepping up towards him. "You fucking as-"

Naruto's arm blocked her. "No, Tsunade, stop... Stay out of it."

Arashi then quickly glanced at his son, eyelids lowered halfway with a steady and threatening look that clearly said; _'I'll deal with you later'_.

Ryu's eyes closed with a grimace.

"Oh no. Don't get pissed at him..." Naruto interrupted."...for the record, he hated me on sight too. Like father, like son, huh? And by the way, you didn't answer my question."

Arashi glanced behind Naruto. "Ryu... Why is your kohai here?"

"Yeah, about that..." Naruto spoke over to the young Namikaze. **_"My_** boyfriend **_isn't_ ** your **_anything_** anymore."

Arashi's head jerked back like someone had just slapped him in the face.

"What do you want?" Arashi asked stonily.

"Your answer." Naruto rocked on his heels allowing the necklace Tsunade had just given him to shift.

Ice blue orbs widened as Arashi stepped back like he'd been hit a second time. "How...where did you get that?"

"I gave it to him." Tsunade cut in smugly. "Now he knows there's at least **_someone_** who loved his parents."

"Are you insinuating that I didn't love my brother?" The older Namikaze accused.

"Yes." Tsunade spat blatantly. "It is the truth, right?"

"My father gave you power over my brother, not me. I don't have to answer you." Arashi dismissed.

"Trust me if I had you'd be o-"

"Baa-chan please, I'm kinda waiting for him to answer me. "

Silence.

Naruto's eyes went flat. "When they died, you didn't even check, did you."

It wasn't a question so Arashi didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. You probably just got a call with; 'they're all dead' , and you thought, 'it's done'. I've got to say, I'm disappointed... if you are as smart as I thought you were, you'd have double checked but I'm guessing that you were so sure it was all over …. but surprise, surprise… your puppet Kyuubi screwed you over, _hard_."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Mr. Avilov was just security detail for the Russian finance Minister. He left the country with the Minister after the summit. I have no idea what he did after he left. "

Naruto threw back his head and laughed. "Are you seriously going to play that card?"

Level blue eyes met his. "What are you implying?"

Blue eyes widened in mock surprise. "So, it isn't a bit suspicious that after the self-service party you had for yourself and after he took your money, rigged the car, promised you we were dead, skipped town for a couple months... then came back to adopt me... if that isn't 'screwed over' I don't know what is. "

"You're wrong. Your father lost control of the car you were in. It was probably his fault. Minato was always a careless driver. "

"You do know that you're talking about a military fighter pilot right. Someone who if he aims the gun a millimeter off its chaos..." Naruto asked incredulously. "...but yea, let's talk about him for a second. Don't even try to deny the fact that you hated my dad... I know... I just want to hear it from **_you."_**

Arashi didn't flinch, looking Naruto straight in the eyes. "Even though he was my blood, my brother was an idiot and a traitor. He abandoned everything our family stood for... and I think he took up with his redhead slut just to provoke me. " Arashi finished stonily.

Naruto's eyes had blazed at the word _'slut'_ but with a supreme amount of control Naruto leaned in, blatantly allowing the necklace to swing in Arashi's face like a taunt.

"Nah." Naruto refused. "I'm thinking that you were jealous that my father actually had someone he could love while you didn't. I'm actually sorry for Ryu right now... missing mother, absentee father...even though Kyuubi was a bastard at least I got attention, fucking evil as it was. "

"My son has more attention than you can imagine, at least he was brought into this world for a purpose... you're a mistake."

"Well this mistake is going to be your worst walking nightmare."

Arashi's face didn't shift but the tightening of his fist was another story. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise... And by the way... Avilov Kyuubi your pawn...he's still alive and kicking. Last time I heard he was in Italy. Someday you two can just kick back and talk about all the things you did wrong."

"I have nothing more to say to you."

Naruto held up both hands, a teasing smirk on his face. "That's cool. Wouldn't want to end up like my father, would I?"

Arashi's hand shot up. "You inso-"

Naruto grabbed his arm and a voice colder than liquid nitrogen and homicidal death slithered out of the Uzumaki's mouth. "I'm not afraid of you so don't even fucking try."

Naruto's eyes were ice chips. "And don't think that I won't do every- fucking-thing in my power to avenge my parents. Their deaths will not go in vain."

Arashi yanked his arm out. "Your father was the worst at getting anything right. Why do you think you're any better?"

"Two words." Naruto said simply turning away. "Uzumaki blood."

 ** _Ryu's room. Private Dorms_**

The cold fury pulsing from Arashi's form made something sharp and double-edged slice through Ryu's stomach. The quiet click of the closing door sounded like a death knoll.

"You have sixty seconds to tell me why I didn't know that my brother's son was here." Arashi's voice was still and deadly quiet.

Each word made a shiver ran down Ryu's spine.

"It just happened yesterday." Ryu said flatly, every emotion in his person shoved to the back of his mind. "It shocked me too."

"I couldn't have cared less about the shock, what I care about is the fact that you didn't even think to tell me!"

"Fath-"

"Do you understand what kind of problem this is putting us in? Do you **_know_** what the media will do to us if even a word of this gets out?"

Ryu stayed silent, head down.

"Image the headlines, _'Unknown Namikaze resurfaces t_ -"

"I remembered him." Ryu cut in bravely, knowing it was a cardinal sin to interrupt his father when he was speaking. "... from the Christmas party we had when we were three."

Arashi didn't look pleased but he didn't lash out. "... When?"

Ryu grit his teeth and looked up. "At home, just before the charity event ... I saw at picture of uncle, his wife and him in an album and then it all came back."

Arashi grunted and turned away. "I wanted to destroy that thing but I didn't have the time to."

"... Is it true?"

Polar eyes pierced him. "What?"

Ryu swallowed but looked up determined. "Did you try to kill them."

 ** _SMACK_**!

The stinging slap across his face immediately erupted into pulsing pain that was going to be numb and black-and-blue in less than an hour. Ryu could only move his jaw to see if it wasn't broken.

"Don't you **_dare_** ask me that again!"

Dutch strength flew into Ryu's system. "But it's true, isn't it?"

His collar was grabbed. "Listen to me, you might be my son but I have no problem removing you if you cross me."

 _'No denial... You just admitted that I'm right.'_ Ryu grimaced mentally.

"If I ever **_hear_** a hint of what you just said from **_anyone_** , believe me it won't end well."

"You won't." Ryu assured. "...it'll never happen again."

"Make sure." Arashi said turning to the door.

"Father... where are you going?"

"My hotel, then home. I have something to deal with... about the foundation." He turned. "... And Terumi senior is agitated. He wants to know why you've not spoken to his daughter in two months."

"Fa-"

"Ryu, I don't _care_ if you want boys, fuck them to your heart's content for all I care. Just be discreet and give me an heir. Is that too much to ask?" Arashi said turning the knob.

 _Fuck_.

Blue eyes closed and teeth grit. "No father...It's not. "

 ** _Elgin. Same time..._**

"Nagato!" Naruto shouted pushing and sticking his head into every door he passed. "Nagato where the hell are you?"

Shikamaru appeared at Sasuke's elbow. "Why have you rubbed him the wrong way Uchiha? Don't you know to stroke **_with_** the grain?"

Sasuke just slanted the Nara a narrow-eyed look. The hacker immediately shut up.

"NAGAT-"

"I'm here!" the older Uzumaki said rushing into the room. "What's wrong."

"I don't know what kind of black magic you have but you need to place a trace on every goddamn thing with a signal that Arashi has. I mean phone, tablet, computer even a goddamn walkie-talkie, you get me!"

Nagato looked confused. "Why?"

"He just met his esteemed uncle." Tsunade said walking in.

By that time, hearing the noise, most of them in the house had started to assemble downstairs. Tsunade's honey eyes ran over all of them but lingered a second longer on Gaara.

"And he's either going to contact Kyuubi to tell him to play dumb or send someone to kill him." Naruto finished arms braced on a table; his eyes hadn't lost the hard edge nor his voice. "If you want to get this bastard this is the time to do it."

"Are you sure he's going to do that?" Ryuu asked.

Naruto pinned the deadlocked man with irritated eyes. "I'm not a hundred percent sure but if I got the what he got ten minutes ago, I'd damn well do the same."

"He's right." Tsunade inserted, both hands stuck in her coat. "He's going to do something, maybe not on the channel we expect but he's going to do something."

"Find out where exactly on this planet Kyuubi is and get some surveillance on him." Naruto added. "Something is going to go down in the next forty-eight hours, I promise you that."

Sasuke's back eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you said he's in Italy?"

"I said that to send him on a wild goose chase and buy us time. Years ago, after we'd returned from Venice, Kyuubi swore that's one country he'd never put one foot in again. He's somewhere else. Find him cause I'm damn sure Arashi is going to; follow him and you'll find him."

Quiet.

"You're not doing this to save him... are you?" Kiba braved.

"Save him? Fuck no." Naruto replied meeting and holding Kiba's eyes. "It's for me, plain and simple. I want everything that bastard did to slap him in the face so hard he'll see doubles... but I don't want to get in a race and end up getting there in second place."

Blue eyes closed. "And before you get on my case Nagato I'm trying to take the higher road here. I want your people to get them and make them pay for what they've done; blood be damned."

"Sure." Nagato said with an amused lilt in his tone. "... But you still want to put your fist through both of their faces."

Eyelids opened. "You have no idea how much."

"I'll get on it." Nagato affirmed turning away. "Go to dinner, all of you and then get some rest... Five days, that's all we have to prepare so training starts tomorrow."

Sasuke watched as without another word Naruto turned and walked out of the room.

In a second Sasuke met Tsunade's eyes and nodded. Immediately she followed in the direction Naruto had taken and Sasuke a few seconds after.

"Are you crazy?" Tsunade scolded at Naruto's back. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"To be honest, I wasn't." was Naruto's simple answer.

"Do you understand that I was trying to protect you from him?" The doctor asked. "It's a good thing he wasn't carrying gun because you'd be dead."

 _'Don't exaggerate Tsunade... Arashi wouldn't be that stupid.'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto stopped suddenly, spun around and faced her. "Listen to me, Granny. I am not going to hide from him for the rest of my life. He's going to know I'm alive eventually so why even bother?"

"But still," Tsunade huffed after a few seconds. "You could have said something."

"And get shot down. Yeah, I don't think so." Naruto replied raking a hand through his hair. "... I just felt... like it's something I needed to do Baa-chan... It may have been stupid but it needed to be done, so I did it."

Sasuke's voice came from the doorway. "He's right Tsunade... He needed to do it."

The older woman sighed, eyes closed. In that moment, and for first time ever, Sasuke saw age, tiredness and stress in the lines of her face.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you... please understand that."

"I know Obaa-san...I know." Naruto replied softly using the formal honorific.

Tsunade's hand rose to touch the sapphire. "He didn't expect you to know anything but you gave him the shock of his life..."

She twisted to glance at Sasuke with a smirk. "...you both did actually."

"You sound like you're... happy with that?"

"Anything to push Arashi off his high horse is music to my ears."

Sasuke frowned. That tone had an underlying meaning. "What did he do to you?"

Light brown eyes flicked to him for a second then turned to Naruto .

"Years ago, just after you were born and he'd got control of the clan, my husband and I approached him with a proposition to fund a sponsorship for hopeful students who want to get into medical school. We knew his father Raido so we thought we had a green light. We were wrong. He flatly turned us down. And surprise, surprise, soon after that he unveiled the Namikaze charity."

"So, he took your idea, paired it with his family's reputation, slapped his son's face on it and voila, fortune five hundred million." Sasuke snorted. "Plagiarizer."

"... It's not going to be even five cents when I'm done with him." a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone spun. Ryu was leaning on the door jam, his blue eyes calm and level.

"What the hell?" Tsunade swore taking one step towards him, eyes narrowed.

"Senjuu-san, good evening." Ryu stepped into the room.

"How did you get in here and what the hell do _you_ want?" Tsunade spat, clearly bristling at the edges.

"Baa-chan, calm down... " Naruto said softly. "... He's not here to fight."

Ryu's eyes met Tsunade's. "He's right... I'm not."

"Why are you here then?"

"I want to make a deal." this time he shifted to face Naruto and with the shift Sasuke saw the slight discoloration on his jaw and had to fight to keep his reaction in check.

"Huh?"

"You help me to bury him and I'll restore you to the clan."

Naruto snorted. "On the first half, sure, on the second no damn dice. I don't want any part of your family."

"Our." Ryu corrected almost silently.

"No. Yours. I'm sticking with my mother's clan. I'd like a clean conscience, thank you very much."

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that." Ryu removed his laptop from under his arm. "Give me ten minutes to change your mind."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and Tsunade and then back at Ryu. ".. Ten minutes huh..."

"Yes."

"... Sasuke, Baa-chan could you... "

Tsunade huffed. "Ten minutes. One second more and I'm coming back in here with my scalpel."

Sasuke stopped. "You carry a scalpel with you... isn't that sort of illegal ?"

"I'm over sixty years old and a seasoned doctor. Why would something as simple as me carrying a scalpel be a problem? For all they know I just performed a surgery."

Sasuke differed for a moment looking at Naruto. "You're sure about this?"

Lips twitched. "Hey, if I've faced the devil... "

Sasuke just shook his head. "Ten minutes. Tsunade... let's let them have their... privacy."

 ** _Phone call. Outside Elgin…_**

"Yuura, I remember when I had that puppy that got into trouble every day?"

A pause. " _Huh?"_

Nagato paused. This was probably the first time Yuura hadn't caught on. "Remember, the Golden retriever who would terrorize my neighborhood?"

" _Oh Max. I remember now..._ _The shaggy one, who would leave all those long golden brown hairs around_."

"Yes...you helped me get put a leash on him, remember, the one you modified a tracker from some of your equipment just to help me find him when he got away."

A snort. " _You know that wouldn't have been necessary if you'd have listened to me in first place and placed a chip under his skin. He, and god knows how, shucked that collar off whenever he wanted to do something despicable_."

A sigh. "Yeah…thinking about it now, a chip would have been better."

A pause.

 _"You're not thinking about getting another one, are you_?" The horror in Yuura's voice was palpable.

"No, I'm just reminiscing...And even if I got another one, can I count on you to make another collar with a shock effect this time if he strays over his borders."

" _You do know that if you get caught the ASPCA would strip you of everything and send you to prison, right?_ "

"Come on." Nagato laughed. "It wouldn't be fatal."

"... _tell that to them when they turn up at your door... but I've got to go... Need to sleep off this vodka._ "

Nagato checked his watch. "Isn't it like nine am there...why are you drunk? "

" _Company mixer last night... I think someone spiked my drink with some purple X or something._ "

"And you're sure you didn't take that mixer as an excuse to get an eight ball?"

A gasp. " _That was low...you hurt me my friend_."

"Yeah right...but go...get some rest."

* * *

 ** _Maryland; Upstate Forte Meade, Industrial Apartment Complex. Loft Apartment, Number 10963._**

Yuura closed his eyes, sprawled face down on his bed. "Give me an hour Nagato... I'll get you that trace on Arashi."

* * *

 **Elgin; Nine minutes later...**

All through the passing minutes the good doctor had taken to pace the floor and Sasuke had done nothing to stop her because his mind was preoccupied, running through multiple theories of what Ryu was showing Naruto.

The door opened in a silent invitation for Sasuke and Tsunade to enter. The Uchiha frowned slightly but walked in to find Naruto sitting at a desk facing the laptop, both arms up, hands clasped into fist with his forehead pressed against them, hair covering his eyes and still as stone. By the angle and the glare Sasuke couldn't see what was on the laptop but he didn't care.

Sasuke reacted and shoved Ryu to the closest wall, fists twisted in the Namikaze's shirt. "What the fuck did you do?"

Ryu's eyes glimmered. "You know I've dreamed about this... the only thing missing is your mouth on mine."

Frustrated Sasuke pushed back. "Be serious for a damn second. What is going on?"

In that moment, Naruto pushed up from the table crossed the room, grabbed Sasuke, spun him around and slammed his mouth on the Uchiha's.

Sasuke froze for a moment before he responded. The kiss was deeply intense and utterly claiming and Sasuke did his best to keep up with it till it broke.

"Tell him." Naruto whispered against his lips.

"About..."

"Yes." Naruto said pulling off.

Sasuke took a breath and turned to talk to Ryu's who's face was twisted to the far wall with a tick in his jaw.

"He'll meet with you."

In the second that Ryu turned he looked slightly confused before the revelation dawned.

"You're not fucking with me... are you?" his voice was slightly trembling at the end.

"No." Sasuke assured. "He'll contact you on his own time though. How and when, I don't know... just be prepared for when it happens."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked a lost look on her face.

Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes for a second. Naruto nodded, Sasuke turned.

"...Tsunade... how good are you at keeping a secret?"

"Secret as is in _, 'I have a fetish for dirt'_ or ' _I skulk in dark alleys looking for victims'_ , secret?"

"Umm, mostly the latter but with a twist.."

The good doctor's brows contracted. "How much of a twist?"

Sasuke looked to Naruto once more for confirmation, in reply he got a kiss on his forehead.

He breathed. "Tsunade... what if I told you that I have a grea-"

Back in their room Sasuke softly closed the door. The second Naruto had stepped inside he'd yanked off his shirt, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and stalked to the balcony.

At the doorway to the ledge Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and just silently observed.

Naruto's posture was rigid, his forearms muscles tense against the iron rail. He was turned away from Sasuke but he knew that the skin on Naruto face was tight, there had to be a deep furrow between eyebrows, his lips thin and pressed tight and eyes shifting between fiery and empty.

What the **_fuck_** did Ryu show him?

Sasuke paused, pushing the fact that Tsunade now knows about Madara from the forefront of his mind and focused on his boyfriend, mind running through any strategy he could use to get something from the silent man.

He came up with nothing; so. playing by ear it was. Breathing deeply, he walked out on the ledge to stand beside him.

"Don't even try." Naruto said opening the bottle.

Sasuke shifted. "Try what?"

"To shrink me." Naruto said blankly. "You're going to be like I'm suffering from extrasensory neuroses and paran-"

Sasuke couldn't hold in his laughter. "Please tell me what the hell extrasensory neuroses are and then I'll try my best to follow you."

Peach lips twitched just as blue eyes squinted at him. "Are you laughing at me bastard?"

"Yes." Sasuke said stepping us into his face and saw what he was hoping to not see. Behind the mirth Sasuke saw sorrow so thick he could cut it with a knife.

He softly removed the bottle. "Why don't you just take a shower... maybe the water will put some strength in you?"

A beat. "You know Gamabunta basically said the same thing...said water was my element."

"Well I don't know if he was right or not..." Sasuke said. "...but you need time to think." _'and privacy to cry.'_ he mentally added because there was no way Naruto was going to cry before him.

A sigh. "You're right."

"Didn't I tell you some time ago that everything I say is right?" Sasuke teased.

"And didn't I say some time ago that you're a know-it-all bastard?"

Sasuke pushed him, "Go... I'll be here."

Turned and was about to walk back into the room when a hand wrapped around his waist from behind and a mouth pressed against his ear.

"You know... don't you."

A pale hand covered a tan one. "Yes... I do."

Lips pressed against his neck. "Join me?"

Sasuke turned. "Not this time...I'll be waiting."

"... Do me a favor then... wait naked."

* * *

 ** _Ryu's room. 8:45 p.m._**

Toeing off his shoes Ryu flopped, fully clothed, on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind constantly running over what he'd seen between Sasuke and his cousin.

The anger and fear in Sasuke's eyes when he'd pushed him against the wall, the blistering kiss, the tender looks after it and, the last nail in his coffin; the silent communication and intrinsic trust that passed between them made Ryu grin sadly into the dark.

He'd lost.

Spectacularly.

But the cutting pain he had expected to rip him in two wasn't there; instead he just felt empty hollowness.

Ryu didn't philosophise much but he did now. How was it that he, a rich, entitled teen, his road to success already paved for him was inferior to an abused orphan who didn't have two cents to rub together?

... Or he did in his previous life.

Revelations exactly his new identity could very well change that.

Turning over on his front Ryu's eyes lighted on his open laptop.

 _'Terumi senior is agitated. He wants to know why you've not spoken to his daughter in two weeks.'_

"Because I have no desire to catch herpes from that whore." Ryu snorted.

Still he needed to at least do something about it. Sighing he stepped off the bed and tapped his laptop awake.

Glancing at the clock he reasoned that Mei would be available. Accessing his Skype account, he paused for a second.

By what he remembered the last time he was at the Terumi estate Mei kept her laptop open on her desk directly across from her bed. Hoping it hadn't changed Ryu hacked into the Estate's intranet and accessed Mei's webcam.

It seemed like the laptop was at an angle because the slanted picture that sprung up before him made him want to do two things simultaneously; first snort incredulously at what he saw before him and second stare at the flexing muscled back of a man.

Even though there was no audio it was clear that the man was fucking his fiancée hard.

He watched as an immaculately manicured hand slipped under his, whoever he was, arm to claw red scratches down his side.

Shaking his head Ryu closed the window and started to finish some homework. "Twenty minutes Mei...or I'll crash your party."

* * *

 ** _Elgin. 8:50 p.m Sasuke Naruto's Room…_**

Sasuke's back was braced on the headboard, one knee up and his arm extended in it.

Dressed in pajamas, the bottoms on and the top opened to show his bare chest and with closed eyes, Sasuke just waited, mind tracking the time. After sixteen and a half minutes the bed dipped and Sasuke opened his eyes halfway.

Naruto was inches away from his face and Sasuke placed a palm on a whiskered face. He made no reaction at the slight redness in Naruto's eyes but felt a confirmation that he'd been right.

"You okay now?"

His answer was his lips being captured and his body slowly pushed down on the bed with a solid one over his.

Then the soft kiss evolved; it got harder with an edge of rush to it.

Confused Sasuke pushed Naruto up. "Hey, stop..."

Naruto's eyes closed, his hands at both sides of Sasuke's head clenched.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked gently.

A sigh, a blond head found itself on Sasuke's clavicle. "Everything."

"Naruto... do you want to take some time t-"

"Sasuke, the only thing I want is to make love to you. I want to feel you around me.. Give me that... please."

 _'He wants to temporarily distance himself from something... '_ Sasuke thought. '... _Again, what the_ ** _fuck_** _did Ryu show him?'_

Realizing it wasn't wise to ask him when he could find that out very soon after, Sasuke looked deep in the unsettled eyes and knew that in that moment he would give Naruto anything he wanted.

In wordless answer Sasuke just pulled the head above his down. Naruto didn't have to seduce him, Sasuke was already gone, but still the foreplay started.

Slowly Sasuke's cheek was kissed, warm lips slipped down the slender column of his neck, and tender bites peppered at his pulse point. Calloused fingers then softly shifted Sasuke's shirt to allow a hot open mouth to run over his shoulder.

By the onset, it was seemed that tonight was going to be slow and sensuous; no frantic rush, no fire scorched impatient need; just a plain show of love.

Slowly, by degrees, pieces of clothes were discarded with the skin directly under it kissed and suckled.

At one time Sasuke had turned the tables and started to do to Naruto what had been done to him, and even though he knew his boyfriend enjoyed it, somewhat, _something_ told him the Naruto wanted to be in charge tonight.

So, he let him.

Back on the receiving end now, soft kisses were trailed over every inch of his body, warm breath and light bites marked a trail of red down his skin.

Then Naruto dipped down to his lower half and suckled at everywhere but where he was needed most. Sasuke groaned out a protest but the blonde just chuckled and went right back to marking Sasuke's body, studiously ignoring the Uchiha's dark murmurs.

Naruto pulled away delighted in the frustrated huff emanating from the raven and impishly blew a warm breath over Sasuke's turgid cock. He then covered Sasuke's body with his own and with a soft kiss to his clavicle sank a slippery finger into him. Sasuke hadn't even known when the lube had been opened.

"I want you so much S'uke and I'm going to take you...hot, hard and bare...I know you want to feel my cum in you."

The stretching finger was joined by another and then another and shamelessly Sasuke clamped around and rode them in silent agreement.

His patience was wearing thin and Naruto knew it. The fingers were gone and in a swift move, Naruto gripped both hips, spread them wide and sank into a warm home in one fluid thrust.

A supple spine arched with a gasp. That one stroke had pressed that place inside. Slowly the blonde breached him over and over again; his slick thick cock driving into a channel that eagerly welcomed him.

Naruto was crueller than Sasuke would have thought though. With both hands, he pinned Sasuke's wrists to the mattress and began a rhythm that left the brunet mentally sobbing. Naruto would thrust shallowly into his body sometimes, before unpredictably making deep ones that bulls-eyed his prostate, sending shock waves through Sasuke's entire soul.

Deep strokes in followed by tortuously slow withdrawals. Sasuke could literally feel every inch of the thick leaking cock in him.

Once he tried to pattern Naruto's movements. Three shallow thrusts, two deep, one shallow, five deep, and it continued until Sasuke had to give up. There was no way he could predict what came next except mind-blowing pleasure every movement caused.

If this kept on he knew that it was going to be hours before they both came but then Naruto had seemed to change his mind and now, swiftly and repeatedly buried himself to the hilt inside him.

It was a burning, hard sex and Sasuke had long since given up on trying to be quiet. His gasps and moans rang through the room as Naruto took him.

Each touch to his body made Sasuke's mind singing sopranos at the hungry mouth sucking at his nipples, the sliding of wet, slick skin on slicker skin and the press of Naruto's balls against his perineum every time the blonde sank into him.

Naruto had left imprisoning Sasuke's hands by now and were preoccupied with helping the roiling pale hips up into his thrusts, just as his mouth nibbled marks into the flesh of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's lungs fought for air while pleasure obliterated thought from his mind. Fire was consuming him, engulfing his entrails as, desperately, he parted to accept every deep thrust of the burning, stone hard rod fucking into him.

His moans and grunts had evolved into small screams.

There was a thick blanket of white in this head and even though drowning in pleasure he wanted Naruto to fuck him more.

And didn't hide it. "More!" he gasped. "Deeper! Make me feel every inch of you!"

His answer was Naruto pushing his leg up to his chest to increase the depths of his thrusts. Sasuke desperately tried to clench his muscles around the invading cock to keep it inside him for just a moment longer before it pulled out.

Through a haze of pleasure, he felt himself being turned and now and felt the flexing stomach muscles of the hot body behind him. He clenched the over-sensitized muscles and couldn't keep softly gasping at every pleasure spike that shot through him when the cock inside him was merciless on his prostate.

Naruto, had memorized the spot and Sasuke was held firm in a half kneeling position while the blonde moved.

He was going to come and they both knew it, right before it started Naruto snaked a hand under Sasuke's hips and clenched his fist around him and cut off the orgasm. Sasuke screamed in protest.

"Naruto NO! I-."

"I want you-"- thrust- "-to come from the inside baby." -thrust- "I want you to scream from the burn inside you and-" - thrust-, " _not_ just from your cock."

Sasuke couldn't answer; he was past the point of rationality. His fingers were on the verge of ripping sheets so hard was he gripping them. He needed release. This was torture climbing to the highest level.

Pulling Sasuke upon to his lap, with his unoccupied hand Naruto guided Sasuke's arms to wrap up and behind around his neck. The brunet did, and realizing his position on Naruto's lap began to move.

"That's it S'uke. Ride me. Fuck me. Don't stop!"

He couldn't if he'd wanted to and he'd have been stupid to even think of it.

Sinking down on the rigid flesh beneath him Sasuke tossed his head back, arched his tight body and was lost in his own pleasure. Naruto growled low in his chest, and one handed grabbed a wet undulating hips and counterpoint to Sasuke's motions began to fuck straight up into the gripping heat.

"…Fuck... keep going...squeeze me baby... you're so fucking tight!"

Something foreign, dark and alien was surging in the pit of Sasuke's stomach and with every slam of that thick dick into him the tide built.

With every hot, dirty word dripping from Naruto's lips the liquid lust in him surge like a rearing dragon. His cock was dark red from the restriction Naruto still had on it and the pressure in his gut was scaring him. He'd never felt anything like this before, it burned up his spine and swirled a dark miasma in his head but he kept to Naruto's command and didn't stop riding. He couldn't. This has to be what drugs felt like. Destroying and pleasuring you at the same time.

Naruto saw the change of expressions in the Uchiha's face and grinned maniacally. Harder and harder he rammed up into the pink, flushed body, reveling in the uncontrolled shudders wracking the slender frame.

Sasuke threw his head back onto Naruto's shoulder and began to thrash as the pressure overcame his mind, seized his lungs and claimed his constricted chest. His eyelids fluttered and Sasuke came screaming with a malevolent beauty when the hot pressure seized his very soul.

Over and over shudders wracked him as Sasuke's mind orgasmed before his body. He was so taken over by the literally mind-blowing pleasure that he barely felt as Naruto kept slamming recklessly into him and with a primal roar and the sinking of his teeth into the back of Sasuke's neck filled the raven with hot cum bathing the abused passage while he released Sasuke cock and made the raven come again. Multiple orgasms.

Sasuke's own release shot out of him into Naruto's waiting palm in wave after wave while his shuddering body reached that indescribable high again and mingled with the pleasure from his first orgasm.

Sasuke literally saw light dance in front of his eyes as his overwhelmed brain made even the air turned into an aurora before him.

He was slightly insensate when a hand, coated with his own cum lifted at the mouth behind him.

His head was still spinning. Too much, but that didn't stop him from groaning when Naruto's dick slowly retraced and his body lost strength.

Sasuke fell back on the tangled sheets gasping for air. He was temporarily floating somewhere in space.

Naruto covered his body and press his mouth to his. Obediently Sasuke accepted the kiss.

"Returning a favor." Naruto whispered pulling back. Sasuke then realized Naruto had kissed him with his own cum.

"Naruto...what the hell just happened..." He could barely whisper.

Lips ran over his. "That was me giving you something I knew you'd never had."

"How'd you know that?"

Naruto just smirked.

Sasuke huffed, "Well it worked... never felt that...ever. "

Naruto grinned softly, mouth roaming over Sasuke's ear. "I got something from it too...remember that. You were so fucking amazing."

Sasuke snorted and tried to shift. "Nagato is going to kill us tomorrow. I'm going to be so sore."

"Don't worry exactly that...I've got you covered."

"How?"

"Just go sleep and trust me, okay."

Black eyes blinked. "You're sure?"

"Yes..." Naruto replied lying down and pulling Sasuke unto him. "Sleep."

* * *

 ** _Ryu's Room._**

Ryu clicked back on the window and his eyebrows twitched up. They were still going at it.

Mei was riding him this time. Rocking hard, head thrown back and mouth open, her breasts bouncing like mad.

Time to crash their party. Enabling the audio to the maximum Ryu perched his face on his fist and said. "You know honey, you might sprain something doing that."

Mei squeaked, dived sideways and tumbled off the bed. Ryu just grinned maliciously.

The guy grabbed the sheet and glanced around shocked before moving to scramble off the bed. Ryu waited till he was halfway off.

"Oh, don't bother. You're not in trouble. Go ahead, fuck her."

The guy then looked angry. "What the fuck man? Were you watching us?"

"Yes."

"You freak! Don't you kno-"

"Don't _you_ know you're fucking _my_ fiancée?" Ryu's face was still genial but voice hard.

The guy's lips clamped shut. He glanced over the beds side then back to Ryu. "Huh?"

"She didn't tell you, right? That girl, on the floor, Ms. Terumi Mei, is my fiancée... I'm Namikaze Ryu."

Every drop of blood drained from the man's face when he heard the clan name. "Shit man I- I'm so s-"

Ryu waved him off. "Don't fret about it...like I've said it's fine...just, for god's sake, don't get her pregnant."

Dark eyes widened. "Are you serious? There is no way I'm going to stick around."

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. Finish her. Make her come...I might just do the same thing."

The guy looked confused. "…But aren't you at a boy's school?"

By that time Mei had poked her head up to face him, eyes huge, frantic and deadly scared.

Ryu leaned in with a smirk, his finger on the close button and before he pushed it said, "Exactly."

* * *

 ** _Sasuke's and Naruto's room. Elgin... 11 :16 p.m_**

Naruto eyes were stuck on the dark ceiling above but he wasn't focusing on it. His real eyes were inside; trained on his memory.

He felt a shift and slightly twisted his head to look at the messy spikes of obsidian hair resting on his chest.

Sasuke Uchiha; the one who person he knew even more than he knew himself.

Feeling the steady rise and fall of Sasuke's chest and his lips twitched. He couldn't imagine what Sasuke had gone through when he was younger.

Experiencing his parent's deaths and old enough to remember it, that had to be hell. At least he was free from that. He could barely remember the accident that claimed his own parents lives and when he tried to it was all a blur.

His eyes returned to the ceiling and after a moment closed. The images Ryu had shown him were still dancing at the front of his mind and only got stronger when he closed his eyes...

 _October 10. 15 years ago..._

 _"Mooommmaaa!" a three-year old Naruto called rushing up to his mother who was standing beside two older blond haired people._

 _The old woman had her pale hair in a bun and wore a pink traditional kimono. The man, standing beside her, whose own blond hair was shades darker was dressed in a cut dark western suit._

 _"How are you, little angel?" The woman asked leaning down slightly._

 _Naruto shied away from the older woman, hiding behind his mother's tan slacks clad leg._

 _Kushina laughed, bent down and scooped him up to her chest. "Baby, look up... say hello to your grandparents."_

 _Naruto's head shot up for a split second with a mumbled word before hiding again._

 _"Hey little man... Don't be shy... you're a Namikaze... you're a man." the older man said._

 _"Not yet." Minato said stepping up to claim his wife. "In about sixteen years or so, right now he's my little ray of sunshine. Gives me a reason to wake up in the morning. "_

 _"Give him time, he'll be giving you insomnia soon." Raido Namikaze said plucking a glass of wine from a passing waiter. "By the way, where's your brother, son?"_

 _"Who knows?" Minato shrugged. "Arashi is just... Arashi; a law onto himself. "_

 _Pawing his toddler off his fiancée, Minato coddled his son to his chest and whispered something soft to him. Young Naruto smiled and wrapped his hands around his father's neck and buried his head in his father's chest. Minato dropped a kiss on his son's head._

 _After a moment, the solider carried his young cargo over to a huge orange frosted cake towering on a table. It was a total incongruity; the cake was huge only to hold three candles at the top._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen...please gather around..." Minato called to the whole hall just as he hoisted Naruto up on his neck._

 _"Welcome all to my son's third birthday celebration...yeah, yeah I know most of you are going to castrate me for not doing this before...my excuse... Well I don't have one except that I was having the time of my life with my beloved fiancee and my son.. ."_

 _He wrapped an arm around a smiling Kushina. "..you know when they're not giving me hell but slathering my face with shaving cream before I wake up or substituting my strawberry quick for Pepto Bismol..."_

 _Laughter racked the crowd._

 _"...but through it all I just have to appreciate what I have because five years ago I couldn't dream that I'd have this now...I just have to thank my friends and my family for everything... and speaking of family... . "_

 _Minato stopped for a moment and pulled Naruto off his neck. "Father...go ahead."_

 _Raido took the young three-year-old and put him down on the floor, knelt down before the quiet boy and removed something from his neck and placed it around Naruto's neck._

 _"Naruto this belo-"_

 _The doors to the hall banged open and then rushed in Arashi and Ryu both slightly peppered with rain drops._

 _"I'm sorry." the older sibling apologized. "Ryu's school had let out late. ..."_

 _Dropping his son to the floor Arashi looked around and asked. "What did we miss, and please tell me it wasn't the cake cutting because Ryu would scream my head off."_

 _Minato just laughed as Ryu ran up to Naruto and slammed into him, making the two boys topple to the ground giggling._

 _"No. Not that... Father was just about to do his traditional blessing."_

 _"Oh." Arashi said, looking to his father._

 _"You know what..." Raido, in a contemplative mood and seeing the two boys at his feet, requested. "Both of you come here..."_

 _Obediently the two walked up to the older man who placed one of his hands on each of their heads._

 _"Tonight, we recognize the two next leaders of this clan. Sons of two brothers, descendants of a mighty warrior, holders of strong blood, you will be possessors of ardent minds, be gifted with many talents and be full of life. You will both be equal powerful leaders with kind minds, and zealous spirits. You will lead and guide this family together as one."_

 _Raido removed the necklace from Naruto's neck and holding the object in his hand he placed both of the little boys' hands over the key._

 _"This is your legacy... guard it with your lives."_

 _The moment seemed to drag for a long moment with Raido looking both of them in the eyes, before he smiled. "Who's ready for cake?"_

 _The moment passed and before Minato could grab Naruto Arashi bent down, gripped Naruto's hair and whispered something in Naruto's ear. The young boy then looked up confused before his father got to him._

 _Minato knelt down and took one look at his son's face and placed a solid and long kiss in the middle of his forehead, and wiped away a drop of tear from Naruto's eyes._

 _The military man stood up and turned to face his brother, his face angered._

In that moment, the video ended.

Staring up at the ceiling Naruto tried his hardest to remember what Arashi had said to him. Even raking through the dregs of his mind he couldn't remember.

Looking down at Sasuke he thought that maybe it was a good thing to not remember what was said. Placing a kiss on the tip of Sasuke's nose he snickered to himself when Sasuke's nose scrunched and he turned away.

* * *

 ** _4:43 a.m._**

Sasuke huddled into the warmth behind him, subconsciously knowing it was time to get up but consciously shoved it in the back of his mind and tried to ignore it.

"Sasuke..."

A dark head burrowed in the pillow. The past few hours had to be the best sleep he'd ever had, bar none and was livid at the thought of moving.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke yanked the sheet to cover his head and it was immediately dragged back.

"Sasuke..."

"Fuck. Off." Sasuke grunted dragging the sheet back.

"So, you do want to go to Nagato's meeting sore like hell, right. Okay then... good to know."

The bed dipped as Naruto stepped off the mattress. Sasuke huffed and finally opened his eyes. "Fine."

Naruto grinned. "Rise and shine, you grumpy bastard."

Sasuke blindly threw the pillow and surprisingly it connected to Naruto's turned head.

"Tick-tock, S'uke." Naruto teased holding up the packet of the ointment Gamabunta had given him.

Sasuke got up and groaned. Fuck. He wasn't sore per se, but he was stiff.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed.

Naruto just held out his hand with the ointment. "You're not going to like this but It'll help, trust me."

Sasuke looked at the thing being held out to him and felt something trickle down his spine.

 ** _15 minutes later..._**

"Well you look... pleased." Neji quipped.

Sasuke shot the Hyuuga a side-lined look. Neji just chuckled.

"What?"

"How did I not know that you were a screamer?" Neji teased.

Sasuke froze. He slowly turned eyes wide. "Y-you hea-"

"Uh huh." Neji grinned. "Thank god I carried my noise cancelling headphones with me."

F. U. C. K. If there was a cliff nearby Sasuke would have gladly jumped off it.

Mortification didn't even come **_close_** to what he was feeling. Black eyes closed. Neji's room was beside his... was it too much to ask that only he had heard?

Glancing covertly under his lashes he scanned the room. Shikamaru and Gaara looked impassive, Kiba looked half asleep and Ryuu was just in a corner with ear buds stuck in his ears.

His eyes skimmed over the girls, TenTen and Kin were chatting between themselves.

Seemed like everything was fine.

He let out a sigh of relief. If they weren't spazzing out he was safe.

A tap on his arm. Sasuke opened his eyes. TenTen was holding out a lozenge.

His eyebrow ticked up. "What are you playing at."

She smiled. "So, you're not hoarse... _good_."

"Not funny." Sasuke deadpanned giving up all hope that his secret was still a secret.

"You're all up... good." Nagato said striding into the room with a determined stride. "Listen up and listen closely. Covert Ops is a dangerous thing, you have to think on your feet in split seconds and react even faster. Most times you have to act first and think after but there are some situations where you have to thoroughly think exactly your next m-"

* * *

 ** _PSOCK, Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohona. Upstate Kohonagakure 9:30 a.m._**

Arashi walked into the air-conditioned lobby of his company and smiled slightly. He took a moment to look around the posh interior and felt a deep sense of accomplishment.

Walking past the receptionist station, he gave a stately nod of recognition to the perfectly coiffured woman behind it and went straight into his private elevator.

Stepping out of the lift, crossing the deep burgundy carpet to his door, punched in his access code to his office, entered and immediately shucked off his jacket.

Tapping his Yoga awake he immediately loaded the new financial reports on the exchange rate and the stock market.

He'd been monitoring the fluctuations for the past few month, even more after the change of government in the Soviet. What he saw now made him both grimace and smile.

It was time to convene another bilateral talk with the financial ministers of Russia, France and Turkey.

Picking up his phone he called his personal assistant. "Kaguya, please contact the Finance ministry and propose a formal request of bilateral talks with the Russian, French and Turkish finance ministers and if the request is granted, write up a request to each Minister's office."

"Yes Sir, the first drafts by this evening, correct."

"Yes."

"It's fortunate that Mr. Sergei Djokovic was re-elected."

"Yes, it is. I prefer working with him than Mitov."

"Plausible," His secretary agreed. "He was your first associate fifteen years ago, correct?"

"Yes." Arashi said curtly. "Just see to it."

"Absolutely Sir."

* * *

 ** _Elgin. After breakfast..._**

"Dude, where are you going?" Kiba asked Naruto seeing his friend rushing upstairs.

"Need to take a quick shower."

"Why?" The Inuzuka asked. "Didn't you just take one before breakfast?"

"Yeah, but I just heard that I have a visitor and it can't hurt to take another one." Naruto replied reaching the top of the stairs and entering the corridor to room "Wanna come with me when I'm done?"

Kiba shrugged. "Can't hurt."

"Five minutes okay..."

"You looked high this morning." Kiba said walking in step with his friend. "I mean drug, PCP high. What's the deal?"

Naruto grinned. "What do you think?"

"... " Kiba stalled for a second."... goddammn Uchiha."

"Seriously dude?" Naruto said while walking up to the visiting's room's door. "Are you ever going to get over it?"

Hazel eyes narrowed while stepping into the room. "Uchiha calling me a liability...Not on your li-"

And froze. Naruto was exactly five steps away before he realized that Kiba wasn't beside him and turned to see the Inuzuka had stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the deal, bro?"

Kiba still didn't move. Confused Naruto turned around and tracked Kiba's eyes towards what he was starting at and stopped; Kiba was starting at Hinata Hyuuga.

He was still slightly confused. Turning back to the shell-shocked teen Naruto took on his rigid posture and widened eyes then turned back to Hinata who standing profile facing a window.

 ** _Holy. Shit._**

Hinata was dressed in a simple white, curve flattering dress with fine delicate lace at the cuffs and hem. Her hair was down in her usual style, long dark bangs framing her face and her large gray eyes had a bare hint of dark shadow over them.

She looked gorgeous.

"...Dude... who's she?" Kiba whisper in a choked voice.

Then a sinister smile crossed Naruto's face, he grabbed the tattooed teen by his shoulder and steered /forced the boy over to the patiently waiting girl. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

With each step Kiba got redder.

Hinata looked up and saw the two of them approaching her. A slight smile crossed her face and but the moment she saw Kiba her eyes shifted her eyes downwards and a slight red sheen flushed her cheeks.

"Hinata?"

She looked up but pointedly stared at Naruto. "N-Naruto, how are you?"

The Uzumaki smiled tenderly. "I good Nee-chan...you?"

"I'm okay..." Hinata closest her eyes for a minute before opening them with a resolve. "And y-you are?"

Naruto nearly lost it when she looked Kiba straight in the eyes.

The hazel eyed boy beside him swallowed. "Inuzuka Kiba... you're Neji's cousin, right?".

"Yes... I'm only here because my f-father is talking the Chancellor exactly s-supporting the school..."

"So Neji doesn't know that you're here?" Naruto asked

She shook her head, no. "I j-just wanted to see how you were doing."

Naruto smiled, "Oh. Okay... Hinata, thank you again for what you did for me... I don't think I can ever repay you."

Red crawled up her cheeks. "I-it's nothing Naruto.. I'm j-just glad it worked out."

The door was knocked on. A head with a chauffeurs cap poked in. "Ms. Hyuuga, your father is almost finished."

"Thank y-you Hamil." Hinata said softly, "I-I'll be there."

Turning to Naruto she said. "I have to go."

Feeling mischievous Naruto stepped up and whispered something in her ear. Hinata went rose red.

Pulling back, she breathed deeply then nodded. Naruto grinned and placed a quick kiss on her cheek "Thank you again."

She nodded. "Goodbye."

And after shooting a wide-eyed look towards Kiba left.

Naruto turned to see Kiba's face; it was twisted, conflicted and unsure.

Naruto snapped his fingers before the Inuzuka unfocused eyes. "You okay bro?"

Kiba snapped out if his daze. "Y-yeah... I guess... but why'd you have to gone and do that huh?"

"Do what?"

Kiba pushed him. "You damn well know what you did."

Naruto laughed. "Oh, poor baby... did I touch a nerve?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Asshole."

Naruto flung an arm around Kiba's shoulder. "You love me, don't deny it."

The Inuzuka grunted, pushing the arm off him. "Dick."

* * *

 ** _Academy's Private Dorms, Ryu's Room… same time..._**

Sasuke stared at the rooms door for a long minute. Why was he staring at Ryu's room's door again?

Oh right; Naruto.

He raised his fist and knocked. After a long moment the wood cracked open and a pair of flat blue eyes met his.

Silence.

The door opened some more. "...Are you here to torture me or what?"

"No."

Ryu looked slightly more settled. "Does he know you're here?"

Sasuke clamped down on his initial reaction to snap something in the lines of, ' _What the fuck do you think I am? Some kind of a pathetic submissive twink who has to rely on his boyfriend for instructions_?'.

Instead he just, calmly, said, "No."

"Then what do you want?"

Ryu's eyes, even though one was covered by a lock of his hair, never shifted but Sasuke's did. The Namikaze was dressed only in cotton bottoms, the room behind him was dark and from the air that met Sasuke's skin, the inside was ice cold.

Sasuke stopped, eyebrows lowered. "Are you...okay?

"No." Ryu answered honestly. "I'm not."

"What happened?"

Ryu leaned on the doorjam not giving a damn that he was half naked. "Why do you even care?"

Sasuke's eyes closed. "He hit you, didn't he...after he found about Naruto and you didn't tell him...right."

"Not really rocket science..." Ryu replied. "...what do you **_want_** Sasuke?"

"I want to know what you gave Naruto to watch." Sasuke said simply.

Ryu's eyebrow arched. "He didn't tell you?"

"I didn't ask." Sasuke replied.

"... You don't trust him, do you?"

"Of course, I trust him." Sasuke scowled. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're here asking me instead of him."

That simple sentence struck Sasuke solidly between the eyes. He laughed at himself. "You know...you're right."

Sasuke turned to walk away but this was called at his back. "If you still want to know... I have no problem showing you."

The Uchiha turned. "What's the catch?"

Ryu held to both hands. "No catch ... and I won't even try anything, promise."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before nodding.

He stepped into the dark room only highlighted by the green blinking light on Ryu's laptop and the faint light coming from his bathroom.

Sasuke stood before the table and silently waited for Ryu to access the machine.

"Do you want to sit?"

"I'd prefer to stand, thank you."

Ryu shrugged, and with a few taps and the video started. The heir to the Namikaze clan retread to his bed and sat at the headboard silently, lids halfway down watching Sasuke.

 _Seven minutes in ..._

"Wait..." Sasuke said to himself at the moment Arashi talked to Naruto. "... Hold the hell on."

Sasuke rewound the clip and put it in slow motion so he could read the older man's lips.

Sasuke watching the movements of his lips and grimaced. _"You will never be equal to my son."_ Arashi had said.

 _'Fuck._ ' Sasuke thought. ' _What a bastard.'_

He reached out, closed the video and turned away.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied softly. He faced the immobile Ryu. "Where'd did get that video?"

"My grandfather's archives." was the simple answer.

Sasuke felt slightly uncomfortable. "Ryu...I'm..."

"Don't." Ryu said sounding empty. "...just don't."

"...Have you considered what you're going to do if and when you do displace your father?"

Ryu's head met the board."I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"And exactly your little syndicate... What are you going to do exactly them?"

Ryu faced him."Didn't I say it was just idle amusement. I started it to just entertain myself."

"But they followed. Stop trying to play idiot." Sasuke grated. "You love it. You love the power it gives you when your father denied you of it."

"Sasuke," Ryu warned. "Don't fucking try to shrink me."

Sasuke stepped back.

Silence.

"... You're right...I was... that wasn't my place."

Ryu snorted fiddling with a pillows edge. "I could imagine the many places you could be but I'm not a masochist."

"But still..."

"Sasuke think.. if I created it, I can also destroy it."

Well that made sense.

"Your grandfather said that the two of you will lead and guide this family together as one... I know Naruto said he doesn't want any part of your family but if he changes his mind... at any time in the future... would you still go through with it? "

"If everything goes as planned and he wants it yes, but I don't blame him to for not wanting anything to do with us." Ryu shrugged. "And besides, the Namikaze clan is huge. There are many others, all similarly qualified to my father who can run his business and the family. I don't necessarily have to follow his footsteps."

 _'But you are going to.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Thank you though."

"It's no problem for me, but it will be for you."

"What?"

"The distrust issue you have...It's not going to work with him...we don't like to be deceived." Ryu said simply. "It's even worse that he's Uzumaki, it's a trait of both clans. It would have been better if you'd asked him first, got refused and you used that as an excuse to come to me as justification ...don't you think?"

"Hn... point." Sasuke agreed sullenly.

"But I know that's who you are..." Ryu uttered. "You prefer it straight from the horse's mouth, right?"

"Now you're trying to shrink me." Sasuke deflected, hand on the doorknob. "... See you later."

* * *

 ** _Town Center... Local Supermarket_**

Nagato's cellphone chirped. Looking as the device he read. " _Found Max's old collar. It's still in working order. By the way have you seen the local stock market results..._ "

 _'Huh?_ ' Nagato wondered picking up a bag of apples. Pausing to bring up a search engine he went straight to Wall Street pages.

And his eyebrows twitched before he saw that stocks had plummeted. Clicking the history he saw that they had been plummeting for a while.

Then he saw how it would all come together. Falling stocks, fluctuating exchange rate, investor indecision all lead to Governmental action.

Remembering Naruto's words and actions paired with this he smiled.

Arashi, the head of a committee that oversaw investments and local governmental business had to be on it. He was going to contact the foreign governments heads for a solution and right now the premier collaborating countries were Russia, Turkey, French and America.

Nagato smiled. "First the hook...now the line..."

* * *

 ** _PSOCK, Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohona. Upstate Kohonagakure 11:30 a.m._**

While finalizing a budget report for a local manufacturing company Arashi's intercom's beeped.

He pressed the button. "Yes?"

" _Sir, an aide from the Financial Ministry is on the line. He says that the Minster wants to speak with you and it's urgent."_

A slow smile crossed Arashi's face. If this wasn't providence, he didn't know what it was.

"And you haven't finished the proposal yet, have you?"

" _No Sir, not yet_."

"Put him through." Arashi said to his assistant while picking up the phone's handle. "If I get through to him you might not have to submit that proposal after all."

" _Okay Sir, please stand by.._."

 ** _Beep_**...

"Namikaze Arashi here."

" _Namikaze-san, thank you for accepting my call._ "

"Ohayo Minister Seiko, it's a pleasure speaking with you but may I enquire as to the reason for your call."

" _It's a serious one. The heads of the Education and Health ministries are concerned exactly their shares in the stock market...their investments in foreign companies are not turning the profit that were expecting that the was to be used to fund some important sectors in their ministries. They are even suspicious that some insider trading is going on to lower their yield_."

"Hmm..." Arashi hummed softly. "I've seen no indications of foul play in the markets...maybe it's just that the companies are hedging on the side of caution because of Brexit and the results of the American election."

 _"That could be a possibility... they're also concerned exactly the exchange rate and the subsequent inflation in their sectors."_

"Speaking of that Minister, in fact just this morning I was just planning a bilateral talk with the French, Turk and Russian Finance Ministers."

" _You're psychic Namikaze-san, and very proactive. After you get confirmation, send me the schedule and I'll be there. I'm just glad that they re-elected Djokovic and got rid of that idiot Mitov_."

"My sentiments exactly."

" _…. I'm wondering how he's doing with that new security team of his._ "

 ** _Wait. What?_**

"Excuse me?" Arashi asked. "...new security team?"

" _Yes. They replaced that guy, Avilov or something... apparently, he resigned_."

Blue eyes closed for a second. "That's a shame...he was an excellent choice for the Minister."

" _Well that's how it works...you know what, why don't you let my people deal with the details? It'll go much faster with our handling of it._ "

"Of course, Sir... that would be more... optimal."

 _"Very well...my assistant will send you the details soon._ "

"Looking forward to it Sir."

" _Very well_."

Arashi calmly placed the handle on the cradle and pressed two fingers to his forehead. Kyuubi had disappeared.

 ** _Fuck_**. He needed to find him and there was one person who he could rely on to find him. The problem was his contact info was at home and he would have to wait till got there to get it.

Hands framing his face he softly shook his head. How many times was the supposed to ride this roller coaster?

If everything had gone right in the first time he wouldn't be in this shit.

 _"I'm not afraid of you so don't even fucking try... And don't think that I won't do everything fucking thing in my power to avenge my parents. Their deaths will not go in vain."_

It was one thing to know Naruto was alive, it was another to know that he knew **_everything._**

But how?

He'd covered his tracks so carefully that even he couldn't find them. So, who could have? Tsunade maybe? That old woman hated the very air he breathed.

Seeing his brother's necklace on Naruto's throat was a second blow.

And then to learn that his nephew was in a relationship with the one boy he needed his son to be in good graces with was another hit.

That just reminded him. The Uchiha's older brother; Itachi.

Scrubbing his hands over his face Arashi looked up and breathed. He could figure this out.

* * *

 ** _Elgin: Sasuke Naruto's Room. 8:59 p.m._**

He couldn't stop staring. Even though he'd memorised her features he couldn't tear his eyes away from her photo.

Konan.

He couldn't forget her riveting blue hair, her hazel eyes, her peaceful face...and then her pale gray cold body on the morticians table.

Sasuke's head tilted back on the headboard his eyes trained above.

She had been their friend, a real friend, not one of those fakers who came around them just to seek the opportunity to say that they knew an Uchiha.

"What the hell did Orochimaru do to her?"

It was a few seconds after Sasuke realized that the voice wasn't in his head.

He turned to see Naruto leaning on door. "He brainwashed her."

"How long does it take to brainwash someone?" Naruto asked sitting beside the pensive raven.

Black eyes closed. "It can be a short as a week or as long as ten years... It doesn't matter."

"How can someone get brainwashed in a week?"

"From a basic tactic called 'food deprivation'. Some call it fasting, a pretty name to make it look like a voluntary act. It's not. Hunger paired with a charismatic leader and a life debt can do that. "

Naruto hummed. "Well...by what Nagato said to us that they are orphans... I'm guessing he used the first.. they were pretty young and had to be weak. I know the mindset... they'd done anything to get out of there. "

Something in Naruto's undertone made Sasuke snap to attention. "Did you..."

A wry smile. "Kyuubi just wasn't charismatic."

Sasuke was wordless, so he reached out, twisted his body and pulled Naruto in for a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"Why?" Sasuke was confused.

"If I hadn't tried to kill him I wouldn't have met you." was Naruto's soft answer.

Instantly Sasuke felt immensely guilty. "Naruto, I did something you're not going to like..."

"Huh?"

"I asked Ryu what he showed you." Sasuke panicked and every following word came out in a rush.

"I knew I should have asked you but last night you looked like you had been crying and I didn't want to put you through that again. I-"

"Sasuke."

"-It's was stupid I know but I just didn't want to know what you saw -"

"Sasuke-"

"Ryu said that you don't like to be deceived but I j- _mmmhhh_."

Sasuke moaned into the kiss. A hand framed the back of his head and held him steady.

Naruto pulled back. "Yes, you tried pull a fast one and yea, I'm kinda pissed... but I know it was just your twisted way of looking out for me."

Black eyes shifted apprehensively. "Still I went behind your back. "

"Yes, and some day you're going to make it up to me... But not now."

Sasuke sighed in relief, his cheek resting on Naruto's. "Arashi is such a bastard."

Naruto's head tilted. "Tell me something I don't know. "

Sasuke looked up. "So you do remember what he said, right?"

Lips twitched. "That is what I don't know ... But I'm guessing you do."

"... Yes." Sasuke replied.

"Tell me. "

Sasuke paused. "Are you sure you want to know?"

A nod.

"He said _'you will never be equal to my son'_." Sasuke recited.

Naruto had immediately turned his head away.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry."

Naruto managed a tight smile. "I'm okay... It's fine."

"No, its not! Don't act like it is."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face, "Listen to me. I've been told way worse in my life. What he said is nothing to me compared with what I've had thrown at me for years."

Sasuke still shook his head. "It's still not right."

Naruto hooked his hands under Sasuke's knees and pulled him on his lap. "Ninety-nine percent of everything that happened to us wasn't right but we survived... didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Two pairs of eyes met and held. The air shifted, Naruto's eyes had darkened. "Want you."

Sasuke trapped Naruto's bottom lip for a second. "We have to be careful though."

"I know." Naruto smirked pulling back. "Might have to gag you."

Sasuke reeled back. "You knew?"

"Yes." was said apologetically.

"You son of a bitch." Sasuke sniffed turning away.

"Oh, come on..." Naruto replied with a shrug. "It's not like they don't know about us."

"Yes, but you weren't presented with a lozenge today."

Naruto's eyes popped. "Umm, what? Who?"

"TenTen."

Naruto fell to the bed laughing so hard that Sasuke had to move. The moment he shifted Naruto curled into a comma clutching his belly.

"You bastard." Sasuke swatted at the shaking body trying hard to not smile.

Naruto reached up and dragged Sasuke down on top of him. "Come on. Lighten up. It's funny."

Sasuke glared only to be met with a grin. "Your death glares just make me hard S'uke, so stop."

Sasuke pushed up. "We're not having sex tonight so forget it."

A huff. "Aww, don't be like that."

Sasuke just ignored him.

"... So, what do you suggest we do?" Naruto asked.

"How exactly just watching a movie... you know something 'normal'." Sasuke offered as some kind of consolation.

Naruto sat up and smiled. "I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Doing something normal." Naruto replied meeting Sasuke's lips for another kiss.

Pulling back Sasuke lightly struck his chest. "Well it can't hurt."

Naruto shrugged. "Where's the TV anyway?"

Sasuke just silently reached for a remote resting on bedside table and clicked. The forty-foot rectangle of black across from the bed lit up.

"Holy shit." Naruto whispered. "That was here all the time?"

"Yes." Sasuke snorted setting beside Naruto and clicked menu. "And preferences?"

A beat.

"... Do they have any porn?"

Sasuke aimed a kick towards him, realizing after another burst of laughter that he had been baited.

"Calm down, you grumpy bastard. Just find anything with Vin Diesel."

Sasuke while flipping through the channels had stopped at a glimpse of Johnny Depp.

"Sasuke?"

"... Huh?"

Naruto took in the distracted attitude of his boyfriend and smiled to himself. "Johnny Depp it is."

Propping up all the pillows at the headboard he sat against it and softly pulled Sasuke against him, partly watching the movie and the faint reflections of the film on Sasuke's skin.

* * *

 ** _Namikaze Estate. Kohonagakure. 9:34 p.m_**

The second Arashi stepped into his home he made a beeline for his study and hunted for a book he hadn't used in years. It was a blackbook with contacts for some specific people with a specific skill set.

Flipping to the one person he knew could get what he needed he was exactly to call but stalled. It would be better to have Baji on standby if the Minister didn't give him the info he needed.

He stopped and closed the book. He could wait.

* * *

 ** _PSOCK, Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohona. Upstate Kohonagakure 9:30 a.m._**

Arashi's secretary, Kaguya, entered his office and seeing he was busy on his laptop, silently placed a sheet of information before him and left. With one look at it he took in the Finance Ministry's Heading and smiled slightly.

Saving the document he was composing, he took up the sheet and his phone simultaneously. He skipped over the various contacts for the other foreign ministries and focused on one.

The Ministry of Finance of the Russian Federation.

He placed the call directly to Minister's Djokovic's office and after a quick dialogue with his personal assistant he was connected directly to the man himself.

 _"Moy drug."_ (My friend) Sergei said jovially. " _How are you?"_

"As good as could be," Arashi answered. "How's your wife, Alyona?"

" _Oh, my friend, we've divorced three years ago."_

"Sorry to hear that," he sympathized. "She was a beautiful woman."

 _"Yes, she was but let's get to business hmm… what's this I hear about another summit?"_

"Straight to business, fine with me. There is one in the works. Let's start with the ex-"

 ** _Twenty-five minutes later…._**

" _Assured Namikaze…. I'll start the process right away."_ Sergei said. _"Need to upraise my security team of the new developments_."

Arashi calmed himself, trying to sound causal. "Speaking of Sergei …what happened to your first guard, Avilov?"

" _Would you believe me if I told you I don't know. One day, barely two weeks after the summit at your place PSOCK, he just tendered in his resignation and left. No idea why. The day he left my accountant asked him if he was stable enough… you know financially he said he was and just left. He was my best security officer though."_

 _'Of course he was stable enough; twenty million US dollars is enough stability.' Arashi thought._

"Hmmm, that's peculiar… but the way, do you have any idea where he is now?"

 _"Actually yes. By reports I've got, he went to Syria for a time then came back to Russia. He's in Krasnoyarsk. Near where he was born_."

' _Perfect.'_ Arashi thought.

"Well I'm sorry to hear exactly that." The Namikaze said, "I'm sure your new team will be just as excellent."

 _"Yes. Have you confirmed with the other countries?"_

"Not yet. You were my priory." Arashi said, ' _In more ways than one.'_

 _"Well tell me when its decided and then I'll make arrangements."_

"Will do." The clan head assured.

 ** _Five minutes later…_**

The ring tone on the burner phone Arashi was using was an affront to his senses, shrill and so high pitched it could, if properly directed to a mountain side, cause and avalanche.

It connected.

"Baji…. Do you have any contacts in Russia?"

"Yes...where though?"

"A place called Krasnoyarsk..."

* * *

 ** _NSA Headquarters, Fort Meade, Maryland._**

 **PING!**

Yuura glanced at his computer and grinned. Hook, line and sinker. Immediately he called an rogue agent situated in Krasnoyarsk Krai. A man named Vali Mikhailov, a former KGB officer.

"Da?"

"Vali…I need a favor…"

 ** _Krasnoyarsk, Russia. 11:36 p.m_**

* * *

The redhead looked dispassionately at the half empty bowl of Borsch and shoved it away in favor of a shot glass of vodka, and not the typical, store bought vodka with a simple burn. This vodka was the moonshine, paint striping, stomach lining eroding type.

"Bol'she?" (More?) the cook asked gesturing to the bowl.

"Neit." (No.) Kyuubi scowled pushing the bowl away but held up the shot glass. " Dayte mne butylku." (Give me the bottle.)

His reply was a grunt and the grey bottle being plonked in front him. Kyuubi sneered at fat man waddling away. Turning around on his stool Kyuubi looked up in that city's sky.

Aside from the blinking skyscrapers there wasn't much to see. It had lost its lustre from when he was a child growing up in the village of Vyezhyi Log. In his childhood days it was a perfect antithesis from his home, a flushing city versus a backwater town more concerned exactly their pigs than the people in it.

Kyuubi remembered the few times he and his mother would venture into the town to get supplies they couldn't get or make in village.

Each and every trip Kyuubi had seen this city as a way out of the humdrum lifeless way of his home. The second he'd been old enough to leave, he'd high tailed it out of the misery and found a recruiting officer.

The moment he'd been the title of solder was the best day of his life. ... Until he met her.

The woman who simultaneously infatuated and irritated him to point of madness.

Uzumaki Kushina.

He'd done everything in his power to get her, and he did...until the interloper came. The goddamn too-good-to-be-true Namikaze fucker.

He'd hated him on sight.

Kyuubi turned back to the kiosk's counter he grabbed the bottle. Knocking back a shot he blinked.

Why was he seeing doubles? Had he had that much to drink? Whatever.

Holding up the bottle he asked. " Skol'ko?" (How much)

The man squinted. " Trista dvadtsat' rubley " (Three hundred and twenty rubles)

Kyuubi knew he was being cheated but didn't care. It was his only comfort in a ice cold apartment. Paying the man he stepped off to walk home., taking care to not stumble as drunk as he was.

It was when turning off Sadovaya street he, even as drunk as he was, realized that he being followed. The quiet steps of his pursuer almost inaudible but he knew he was being followed.

Casually he gradually increased his pace until he started running and blindly threw the bottle away.

Careening around a corner he stopped. Dead end.

 ** _Shit_**.

Turning around he faced his attacker. "Vy ne khotite, chtoby eto sdela." (You do not want to do this.)

A dark chuckle. Kyuubi caught the glint of silver gun pointed at his face, "Za pyat'desyat millionov rubley da, ya, delayu." (For fifty million rubles, yes, I do.)

Kyuubi shrugged. "Vashi pokhorony." (Your funeral.) and lunged.

The man dodged and the gun went off only to hit the wall in front of him. Kyuubi aimed a kick towards his hand and managed to hit the weapon out of his grasp. But that didn't stop the man from puling a knife from his waist.

Kyuubi fell back and even though his head was spinning he managed to focus, "Who sent you?"

"An old friend." He replied while rushing in. Kyuubi dodged but the knife nicked his side, ripping a slit through his shirt and leaving a thin cut.

"Fuck!" he swore grabbing at his side and in that second the man managed to get another cut, right across his cheekbone.

Then the Russian fell into a rage. Adrenaline pumped into his system like a flood and in a flurry of moments had the man kneeling before him, his arm twisted to the point of breakage.

"Who sent you?" Kyuubi reiterated, yanking the arm harder.

"I will never tell."

"The you will di-"

A gunshot solidly clocked the man on the ground in his forehead.

Kyuubi stepped back in shock and looked around. At the mouth of the alley was a man with a gun pointed with deadly accuracy towards him.

What the hell was going on. "And who the hell are you?"

The gun lowered while the man walked up to him, paused for a moment to kick the limp body over. "Does it matter? He wasn't going to tell anyway."

"And what do you want?" Kyuubi asked.

"Me?" the man snorted while raising the gun and cold clocking Kyuubi unconscious. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

 **A/N: Some fun for y'all ... Deleted Scene:**

Naruto took in the distracted attitude of his boyfriend and smiled to himself. "Johnny Depp it is."

Propping up all the pillows at the headboard he sat against it and softly pulled Sasuke against him.

"Sas-"

"Ssshhh!" Sasuke hissed venomously. "Shut up. You do **_not_** interrupt the most beautiful man on earth."

A hand flew to his chest in a mock gasp. "I'm hurt baby."

"Suck it up." Sasuke replied stonily staring at the TV.

POTC/ JOHNNY DEPP NUT.. not apologetic. Honestly I do the same thing. Do. Not. Interrupt. Johnny. Depp. (and Jim Parsons)

Well this is for this chapter and one more thing.

 **REVIEW DAMNIT! (every comment inspires me to write more, so thank you _ )**

 **One more thing, this is an announcement: I've done it. My account on UpWork is up and active. If ANYONE wants or needs a story written for them please PM me. I'll give you the address.**


	24. Bloody Hands

**Drafted chap 24: Bloody Hands**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions. I mean really naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away; the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: I know I'm like hella late but lately I've been hopping between binge re-watching 'How To Get Away With Murder' and starting my freelancing on UpWork. HTGAWM is helping me when the law factors of this story comes in... by the way my favourite character is Conner Walsh/Jack Falahee. He's just...ugggh, so f**king sexy.**

 **Still not a lawyer people...legal terms might be incorrect and the psychological "explanations" in here are completely bogus. Figments of my imagination, but paradoxically, the medical terms in here are real...even though I got them from Captain America, "Winter Soldier". O_o**

 **The words in italics and bold are Russian. I wanted to put the real Russian words but I just couldn't bother with Google translate.**

 **NO OFFENCE TO THE AMERICAN GOVERNMENT.**

 **And damn it, you people are going to like Ryu even more...**

* * *

...

 _ **Abandoned Factory. Krasnoyarsk. Russia. 2:36 a.m.**_

It was the dull thudding pain in his head that made Kyuubi's hazel eyes blink awake only to scrunch together in pain. His head felt like it had been hit by a concrete plated sledgehammer.

Why?

Oh right; the gun butt.

Slowly, very slowly he forced his eyelids open in the dim light to see blurred shapes of crates around him. Despite the throbbing in his tender cranium he fought his vision to be steady and then titled his head up to see a roof riddled with iron flakes and mold, crisscrossed with rusty pipes and shuttered up metal windows.

He was in an abandoned warehouse.

Kyuubi silently took stock of himself. His arms, tied around the back of the chair with cable ties, were straining and his legs were asleep. He was strapped down to a chair that was bolted to the floor, his feet tied separately to both front legs with the same plastic ties.

The ground beneath him was, surprisingly, a smooth square of solid concrete; like someone had taken out the time to resurface this section of the floor because the rest of the floor was blackened tile.

Aside himself he laughed lowly.

This had to be nothing else than karma.

Memories of when he would do this very thing to people the upper heads deemed 'enemies-of-the-state' flocked back to him in spades.

He dimly heard the quiet, almost inaudible sounds of footsteps approaching him from behind. Kyuubi sobered. Those footsteps were the mark of an trained warrior.

Trying to crane his head around Kyuubi asked. " _ **Who are you?**_ "

A small laugh. " ** _You really think I'm going to answer that_**?"

" _ **Who sent you**_?" Kyuubi tired.

The voice laughed. " _ **No one you'd know.**_ "

 ** _"What do you want_**?" Kyuubi pressed.

"Like I said before..." English this time. "Absolutely nothing."

Kyuubi scowled while tugging at his bonds and replied in the same language. "Come on. There has to be something you want. Tell me."

"If you're trying to bribe me, no dice, Mr. Mercenary." The voice answered, kneeling down beside him pulled out a needle. "I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're worried about...I'm just the mailman."

"For what and what the hell is that?" Kyuubi asked just as he pressed the needle to Kyuubi's neck.

"You'll see...and this...this is just a little something to make you be still like a good little package and wait."

Those last simple and soft words made Kyuubi go still as a haze of calm covered him. His eyelids bopped as premonition crawled up his skin.

What exactly was going to happen to him?

* * *

 **Hokkaido Keys.**

"Who puts a knife blade in a fucking shoe?" Kiba's astonished voice reiterated for about the fiftieth time, the tone of his voice soundly grating on Sasuke's nerves.

"I mean, who frikkin' does that... why?"

"The Achilles tendon." Neji replied tersely in a second. Seemed like he was getting annoyed too. "Cut that and the whole leg shuts down."

"You should know that Kiba." Naruto added shooting both Neji and Sasuke an warning look. "Remember what happened to Akamaru that summer?"

Kiba slapped his forehead. "Yeah, that pineapple head fucker ran over Akamaru's leg with his damn bicycle, fucked him up for weeks. My sister had to set his leg twice. "

Huffing in exasperation, Sasuke just returned his attention to the notes before him.

"You've been quiet all day..." a still voice came from his left across the desk. Gaara's. "...and I highly doubt that homework is what's on your mind."

The Uchiha turned to the still Sabaku and met his level gaze. "You're right, it's not."

"Then what is?"

Sasuke met Gaara's level searching look with his own, before sliding Konan's profile towards him.

Gaara took one glance down before returning his eyes to Sasuke. "And?"

"Her death... how did she fool us so completely?"

Gaara didn't even blink. "A neurotoxin called Tetrodotoxin B; it stills the heart to one beat a minute and mimics death down to the graying skin. That's why some call it, 'zombieism'. It was developed for a possible treatment for cancer-associated pain."

Black eyes widened slightly. "So she did have cancer."

Gaara shifted. "It's a possibility, but based on the fact her coworker manipulates poisons for a living, I'm guessing she didn't. "

Sasuke sighed. He really needed to change the subject. "...Have you talked to your sister yet?"

"About him?" Gaara cooly answered, not even deigning to glance at meditating Shikamaru.

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?" Sasuke inquired.

Gaara shrugged. "There's no sense in doing it. Temari is going to do what she wants anyway so why waste my time?"

"It's not for her Gaara, it's for you." Sasuke replied softly. "She was your perception of the perfect person. In your eyes she was someone who couldn't do anything wrong..."

Gaara's eyes shifted for a second with a flash of pain.

An idea sprung into Sasuke's head and he immediately shied away from it but looking at the young teen Sasuke had to ask even though it felt like vile.

"...Gaara... were you... in love with your sister?"

Green eyes flew open. Shock painted Gaara's pale face for a moment before it returned to its normal stoicism.

"Not sexually, no. I am an unapologetic homosexual, thank you very much... but yes, I was in love with my sister... the way a child loves a mother."

Sasuke breathed in relief.

"When it was just us; me, Kankuro, Temari and our father, she took on the role of a mother...She tried her best to raised me...she didn't succeed much but she still tried to do everything a mother would do, until father recruited her into his campaign...after that she got...distant. "

Accepting the explanation Sasuke sighed."You still need to talk to her Gaara."

Turning to the group the insomniac muttered. "I know."

Sasuke prided himself on knowing when to drop a matter and reading Gaara's stiff body language he dropped it like a hot iron.

He was about to say something else when Nagato walked in, his phone in his hand.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, I need to talk with you two, now."

Black eyes and blue met with the same emotion in both orbs; anxiety.

Following the CIA operative to an empty room they stood stiffly just waiting for the agent to say something.

Nagato faced Naruto with respect.  
"You were right. Someone did try to kill Kyuubi but fortunately, we got there in time."

Naruto seemed to both deflate and stiffen at the same time. "Where was he?"

"Near his home town, Krasnoyarsk." Nagato filled in.

"He was back in Russia?" Naruto asked visibly surprised. "How did you find him?"

"I followed your suggestion about tracing everything Arashi has and... let's just say I know some people." Nagato smiled. "Right now, Kyuubi's in holding for extradition.

"Legal or illegal?" Naruto asked.

Nagato shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

Sasuke's right black eyebrow ticked up. "But aren't you going to need an international charge to put him under official trial?"

"Bureaucratic red tape, that's a show for the public." Nagato smirked. "In case we don't find anything we'll just trump something up, like we always do. Trust me when the government wants to get someone, it gets someone, one way or another. And besides, there is no way he's innocent. The evidence might be circumstantial but it's still probable cause for investigation."

"And what about Arashi?" Naruto asked. "Did the guy that he sent confess or anything?"

Here Nagato sighed. "No. Unfortunately our middleman killed him before he could say anything and from the reports I've been given, that man wasn't going to tell him anything anyway."

"Hired assassin." Naruto noted.

"Yes." Nagato nodded. "We do have the assassin's phone and were going through it to find any contact with Arashi. It's a long shot though. If he was as professional as we think he was, he'd have erased that record immediately, but we're hoping that he was so interested in the money and it was such a rush job, that he'd didn't take time to wipe it."

Naruto's head twisted to the window an indecipherable look on his face. "So it's just a chance."

Soberly Nagato nodded. "Yes. But I'm telling you, things do happen. Just have some faith."

Naruto faced him and managed a smile. "I'll try... Thank you for telling me."

Nagato's eyes shifted between them. "No problem."

He then turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha, if you are still serious about doing this there are some specific technology we're going to give you to maximize your safety."

Sasuke was intrigued. "Like what?"

"Something called a Biometric Mesh and an AltoVeto. The first basically puts a mask over your face so no one can know it's you and the second alters your voice an octave or so to give you another tone."

Sasuke internalised the information and snickered internally even though his face was still blank. "Do they come with a new wardrobe too?"

Nagato laughed. "No. But if you do want clothes to play the part there's nothing stopping you from going to a store."

Sasuke nodded, ninety percent of his attention on Nagato the other ten on Naruto.

"We'll see." Sasuke said simply eyes shooting a quick look to the quiet Uzumaki.

Nagato took the hint and glanced at the door. "I think I need to appraise the rest of the ducklings. "

With a nod to the both of them he walked out.

Silence.

"Sasuke," Naruto said turning to the dark haired teen. "You're still sure about this?"

"Yes."

Naruto looked at him, head tilted and a small smile flitting over his lips. "... Because you're going to try and save her, Konan."

Sasuke eyes slipped to half mast. Damn. "Am I really that transparent?"

"To me." The Uzumaki replied stepping up and placing both hands on black clad shoulders. "Not many know who you are but I do."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "Lucky you."

Naruto shrugged. "I mean, you might be a bastard ninety-nine percent of the time and your glare can peel paint off the walls not to mention when someone irritates you and you go into Darth Vader mode your just seem like the god of death. "

Sasuke snorted. "Thanks for the confidence baka."

A tan hand slopped behind his neck. No word or preparing look preempted the kiss. Sasuke mentally sighed at the feeling of familiar lips on his.

"Fuck!" came from the doorway. "Do you guys have to do that shit in public?"

"The liability is here." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto slapped Sasuke on the shoulder but craned his head around his own.

"What do you want Kiba?"

"Boss man wants us all in the office. He wants a full assessment of our knowledge of them... Hydra."

Trying hard to not get under the Inuzuka's skin but failed Sasuke, in an infantile tone, teased."And what does Hydra mean, Kiba?"

Hazel eyes narrowed. "It means monster snake and Naruto, why the fuck can't you just muzzle him?"

Sasuke bristled. "Why don't put one on yourself because clearly you need a godda-"

"Guys, guys. You can kill each other later, but right now, " Naruto cut in while walking to the door. "I think we have places to be."

* * *

 ** _Krasnoyarsk. Russia. Abandoned Factory. Unknown time._**

By the growing numbness in his fingers Kyuubi knew he was losing circulation in both arms and his throat was dry and he was dehydrated; but maybe that was a good thing because it lessened the need to pee.

A head of thick red hair rolled back to stare vacantly at the ceiling. This was a psychological tactic he'd known about but had never used; subtle torture.

This particular kind of torture used situations that seemed not all that threatening but in the end puts a persons mind into a tailspin.

It was so basic. Most people wouldn't believe that just being tied up and left alone in an silent area that wasn't too much light or too much dark wouldn't make that much of a difference; that it was more of a waiting game than torture.

They would be completely wrong.

The sheer monotone of it alone made the captured person's mind to not be able to track time. Not knowing if it was night or day it threw off the person's internal clock, pushing them into overtime and paranoia.

Kyuubi's method of torture, however, was more of the direct, sadistic unmerciful type. The method that got results in minutes not hours.

Flexing his fingers to try and get some feeling into them he, in an calculated move to not succumb to the paranoia, directed his mind to analyse what had happened in the past few hours.

Kyuubi knew there were two characters in this play; the first one, the antagonist, wanted to kill him and the second, the protagonist if you will (even with a very funny way of showing it) saved his skin.

He then reflected on the assassin's words when he had asked him who sent him and the reply he got was, "an old friend".

Did he mean his old friend or was he trying to say it was Kyuubi's old friend?

Kyuubi scoured through this mind thinking of someone, anyone who could be loosely called his 'old friend'. He came up with nothing. He had never kept friends so who was the assassin referring to?

And the second thing that was bugging him was when he asked his "saviour" who sent him he replied with an enigmatic "no one you know".

Two different people from two different factors. So someone he knew wanted to kill him and someone he didn't know wanted to save him?

For what?

His mind kept circling back to the 'old friend.' It had to be it nothing less than sarcasm. That old friend was most likely an enemy, someone who he had done something very wrong to.

Kyuubi didn't even try to think of the amount of people he had screwed over in the past. Even printed in small letters, that line was miles long.

Even so, that wrong couldn't have been anything petty. No one would hire a contract killer for his spreading of a scandalous rumor about someone he didn't like of liberating a bottle of rare wine here or there.

It had to be on a higher scale; like life or death scale.

Did he not finish neutralizing an enemy of the state wanted gone? Did he say he was going to turn a blind eye to something then betray the agreement? Did he not kill someone completely and now that person was back from the grave to do the same thing to him?

He hadn't done anything serious in the past three years, so what was the cause of this blindsided attack?

Kyuubi concentrated harder. Was it something in his past, like over the past couple decades or so?

His mind ran over the seven high profile cases he had been a part of in the last twenty years.

The first was to get rid of the head of a growing terror group in Turkey. The second was to silence a scientist in Spain that had actual proof of life on Mars. The third was to pressure/torture the third son of an incapacitated Syrian leader to confess about his father's under the table dealing with the local terror organization.

The fourth was different, that time he was placed as the leader of the protective detail of Russian Finance Minister Sergei Dojovic to a bilateral talk with Nami-

Amber eyes flew open and his body started to tremble.

 ** _Fuck._**

It all became clear now. Namikaze Arashi, his "old friend", the brother of the man he murdered was after him.

But why now? What happened to cause this? Why was he after him twenty years after the fact?

As far as he knew Arashi was sitting pretty with his 'philanthropic' organization, being the head of the premier financial institution in the country and with his son at one of the best military institution in the count-

Double fuck.

The best military institution in the country. The one that Naruto his nephew, who was supposed to be dead, was more than likely attending.

Seeing the alive flesh and blood of his own dead brother had to be the only reason why Arashi would rip off the lid to this can of worms.

Naruto, alive, even after his assurance that they were all dead had to be the reason why the man wanted to kill him.

He was the loose end.

Twenty years ago, at first when Arashi had contacted him with the scheme, Kyuubi had been in a ruthless mood because the love of his life had been taken away by a rich, entitled, ungrateful fucker who hadn't had to suffer a day in his life... like Kyuubi had, every day on that backwater farm.

He'd immediately agreed to perform the deed, not caring so much about the millions Arashi promised him but was more focused on the fact that he would get rid of the bastard that had ruined his life.

He remembered watching the ambulance taking out the dead bodies with sadistic glee.

It wasn't until five hours after that it fully sunk in that he'd killed Kushina too.

Kushina. The love of his life.

Kyuubi had tried to slit his wrists, but after fifteen tries of placing the knife at his veins, he couldn't do it. Days after while wallowing in a haze of grief Kyuubi had then learned that Naruto had been sent to an orphanage.

He'd waited patiently, hired someone to hack into the hospitals records to mark Naruto as dead, expedited his second citizenship and after some time had passed, came back to Japan and adopted the son of the one person he hated with a passion. His only goal to make Naruto's life hell just because he had his father's DNA.

But every time he looked at the boy's small face he saw Kushina and that made it extremely worse.

The hatred he had for Minato paired with the regret he had for Kushina, somehow coalesced into making the boy his punching bag.

With every action of his the boy just...took it. Didn't complain, didn't run, didn't do anything much...until the last straw broke Naruto's back and he had been poisoned with mercury.

That was understandable, Kyuubi reasoned. He had treated the boy like scum all his life just because he was his father's son.

But now that the older Namikaze found that his nephew was still alive he was going to do everything to erase all the traces of the crime, including him.

He remembered that Arashi done every to cover up his steps, he had gotten the car crushed after the crash, and used a non affiliated bank account to wire the money to him. He even remembered that Arashi hadn't invited the Russian minster back to the island for a long time negating the reason for a security detail.

That was an unnecessary precaution though because Kyuubi had offered his resignation not even thirteen days after retuning to Russia.

Nevertheless, the mystery about who wanted him dead was solved but that left one more.

Who was the one behind the person who had saved him?

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. Breakfast. Mess Hall. 7:36 a.m.**_

Sasuke was slowly sipping his tea, thinking about the fact that they had only two more days at the academy when a hush subdued the room. Sasuke looked up to see Ryu, dressed in his normal fatigue pants and white t-shirt, had just entered.

The room seemed to still even more when the young Namikaze walked further into the dining hall scanning the room. By the level of silence it seemed like this was the first time the rest of the students had seen the young aristocrat for days.

Out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke saw Naruto look up with a blank face and guarded eyes.

Ryu's eyes met Naruto's and without looking to the left nor to the right started to make his way towards him. With every step the room got even more silent.

Sasuke tensed as Ryu pulled out the seat just across from Naruto. The two locked eyes and stared at each other without blinking.

The hall was a veritable graveyard now. Every pair of eyes in the room was plastered on the two.

 _ **"I just received the call... .**_ " Ryu said in Russian to Naruto while not sparing even a glance at Sasuke. ". _.. And I want you to go with me to meet him_."

" _ **Why**_?" Naruto coolly asked in the same language.

 **"** _ **Because I don't want to look like I'm doing it just for myself**._ " Ryu explained.

Naruto didn't shift his gaze. " _ **But you are doing it for yourself**_."

" ** _At first yes. You know, when he,_** " Ryu flicked his eyes to Sasuke, " _ **uttered your name on the hospital bed I decided to d-**_ "

Naruto's eyes flew open. " _ **Huh... what are you talking about... what hospital bed?**_ "

Ryu's brows contracted. " _ **You don't know?**_ "

 ** _"What do you think?_** " Naruto replied sullenly.

Ryu just shook his head. " _ **It was an unfortunate accident, a... friend of mine set a shock grenade in Hawkeye to... scare him."**_

" ** _Is that friend of yours still here?"_** Naruto asked very calmly.

" _ **No.**_ " Ryu replied. _**"I just... suggested that he might need some psychiatric help."**_

" ** _Meaning you carted him off to the local loony bin_**."

Ryu shrugged. " _ **It was his father actually. I had nothing to do with it.**_ "

Naruto snorted, disbelief clearly showing on his face. " _ **Nothing much**_."

 _ **"Like I was saying, when he was lying on that bed and said your name, I decided to do everything in my power to find and destroy you...I didn't know then that you were my cousin. All I knew what that you were a threat to what I wanted."**_ Ryu finished.

Naruto took a moment to digest what he was saying. " ** _We've talked about this before, why drag this up again?_** "

Ryu's eyes dimmed. " _ **Because I don't want to end up like my father who had so many issues with my uncle that it escalated to murder. I don't want to end up like him, a pretentious asshole who prizes the family's name before the people in that family.**_ "

Naruto fiddled with a paper napkin. ".. ** _.You won't end up like him._** "

Ryu's head tilted. " ** _You say that now."_**

" _ **And I might just keep saying it.**_ " Naruto replied. " ** _Don't get me wrong, I still don't really like you, you tried to seduce my Sasuke and your father is an asshole... but somehow... I think you're trying to do something right here. So yeah, I don't think you'll end up like your father._** "

Ryu's lips twitched. " ** _That's very... kind of you, and even though the feeling is sort of mutual, I do not want to be my father._ ** "

The table was still silent as the official Namikaze leaned in closer to the unofficial one. " ** _You're such a lucky bastard, you know that_**."

Naruto mimicked his move, arms braced inches away from Ryu's. " ** _Not as much as you are because I seriously wanted to rearrange your face a couple days ago."_**

Ryu smirked. " ** _Maybe we can arrange for another fight... without your... boyfriend as the reason."_**

Naruto grinned at the long enough pause before 'boyfriend'. " ** _Still hard to say, huh?_** "

" _ **Trust me,"**_ Ryu muttered while pushing up from table. **" _I feel like I'm vomiting acid._** "

" _ **Sucks for you**_." Naruto said a contemplative look in his eyes. ". ** _..when is the meeting?_** "

" ** _Tonight at eleven, in Otaru, a hour and ten minutes trip, both ways._** " Ryu answered with the hint of hope in his voice.

" ** _I'll go with you. See you...then."_**

Ryu smiled nodded and then left.

Sasuke waited a full thirty seconds before turning to the blond in the still dead silence. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

Naruto glanced over the table to see the shocked faces of his friends then ignored them. "Don't worry about that... mind telling why you were in the hospital Sasuke?"

Shit.

* * *

 _ **Elgin. 5:57 p.m.**_

"Nagato." Naruto cornered the CIA agent while he was walking to the kitchen. "Hey... I need a favour."

The older man paused. "... And that is?"

"I need to break curfew tonight. My... cousin and I have something to deal with." Naruto said shifting lightly on his feet.

Nagato snorted. "Naruto, there's no curfew here."

The young Uzumaki's brows rose. "Really... that's strange... there's one at Fuji."

"I have no idea why that is. It's the same institution so, presumably the same rules should carry but... " Nagato shrugged.

Naruto looked through the nearby window. "So I'm free to go."

"Yes." Nagato assured. "Just be back in time for training tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing." Naruto replied turning away.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Nagato said at Naruto's back. "...what are you two going to do?"

Naruto paused with his hand on the wall. "We're just going to sort out a... family matter. I'll be back in one piece, trust me."

Nagato looked at the teen before him and was about to ask if he knew what he was getting into but something in the back of his mind told him that Naruto knew exactly what he was doing.

"Okay... just... do what you have to do."

Naruto nodded a silent thanks and then after a moment made his way to the stairs, ran up then and pushed open the door to his and Sasuke's room only to find the Uchiha standing on the terrace.

Slowly, Naruto walked onto the door and leaned on wall just outside the door in silence.

A few minutes passed with the cool breeze circling around them.

Sasuke tilted his head allow the moonshine to play over his face. "I didn't tell you about the hospital because you were not in a position to do anything. You were in the hospital yourself."

"But I'm sure TenTen told you why." Naruto replied. "Sasuke, this...why is this secret keeping always a problem? Don't you think it's going to be a huge problem one day?"

Sasuke turned. "You know Naruto, you keep saying that I'm secretive... and I admit it... but you're not that much better."

"You're mad cause I didn't tell you what happened this morning, right."

"Yes."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Do you want to fight Sasuke?"

"No." Sasuke's voice was stiff with frustration but not laced with anger. "I get it. We've both been... conditioned to think that the lesser someone knows about us, the better off we'll be."

Naruto nodded. "Yes... but do you think we can break these bad habits?"

"We have to... If we want... this... us to work." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto looked away for a second into the darkness then back to the silent raven. "Your worst fear."

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

Naruto stepped up and placed wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body. "The question I asked you some time ago ...what is your worst fear S'uke?"

Sasuke breathed then forced himself to admit. "Losing you... losing my brother... losing myself..."

He let the words hang in the air for a second "... What's yours?"

"Saying 'I love you' and regretting it." Naruto whispered against pale neck.

"Do you?" Sasuke asked apprehension cutting through his gut.

Sasuke was spun around as sky blue eyes cut into obsidian black. "Not on your life."

Every word was uttered with staunch seriousness that Sasuke had no doubt he was hearing the truth. He then relaxed and pulled away.

"What are you going to do with Ryu tonight?"

"You caught that, huh." Naruto inferred.

"I may not be fluent in Russian but I think I know enough to get the gist."

"Madara contacted him... he wants me to go with him and meet your uncle, somewhere named Otaru."

"Why?"

A blue clothed shoulder shrugged. "Something about showing a unified front. That it isn't just him that wants justice."

"And maybe because you're his bargaining chip." Sasuke supplied.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"My uncle, remember. He doesn't like Ryu of his own merit. He only agreed to do this because of you."

"Fair point." Naruto conceded. "But Ryu, he might be an asshole but he's okay... enough."

Sasuke internally scoffed. "We'll see... you should probably get ready. Otaru is sort of far from here."

Naruto nodded but tugged Sasuke into him. "Kiss for the road?"

"Sentimental idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot...so..."

Sasuke snorted but tilted his head.

* * *

 _ **Hokkaido Keys. The Town Transport Centre. 9:15 p.m**_

"You're sure about this?" Naruto asked a silent Ryu as they waited on the darkened sidewalk for the route bus.

After a second Ryu nodded. "It's the only way I can think of to definitely prove my father's role in the death of yours."

Naruto briefly wondered if he should let Ryu know that the CIA was on it too but then refrained. It struck Naruto that even if Ryu got there in second place that he needed to know that he had at least something to do with getting some vindication for his uncle.

"Yes." Ryu replied watching the bus turning the corner. "I'm sure. Why... having second thoughts?"

"No." Naruto exhaled in the frosty air and his breath immediately condensed. "... It's just...are you really prepared to meet him?"

The bus stopped and the pneumatic door opened. They both stepped into the warmer empty space.

Sitting across each other Ryu faced his cousin."Why? Does he have a peg leg or something?"

Naruto snorted. "You wish."

"You've met him." Ryu inferred.

"Once." Naruto replied honestly. "He's a fucking ninja though."

Ryu's eyes squinted. "What are you talking about?"

"Madara Uchiha is a ninja." Naruto clarified. "We were talking, got distracted for a second and bam, we look back, he's gone. Disappeared in thin goddamn air."

Ryu's didn't even try to ask about the 'we' because it was a not-so-subtle reference to Sasuke. His eyebrow arched. "Really?"

"Yea. He's kinda cool though..." Naruto murmured. "... told me about a... Seki Namikaze that g-"

"Got caught, branded with the Uzumaki seal and became a pariah and a hermit, never saw daylight again until the day he died." Ryu muttered darkly. "He was the shame of the whole clan."

"You people have some kind of crazy ass honour issues you know that, right?"

"That's because of our ancestor, the first recorded head of the Namikaze clan. He ruled the family with an iron fist. Made sure to drum into his children's head that an enemy is an enemy; no question."

"That was centuries ago." Naruto replied. "Isn't it time to let that crap go?"

"That 'crap' you're talking about is one of the three unbreakable rules of our fami-"

"Yours." Naruto interrupted.

"Ours." Ryu railroaded. "Like it or not your father was a Namikaze. You're his flesh and blood. Deny it all you want, but you are a Namikaze."

Naruto's jaw clenched."Drop. It."

Ryu huffed. "One of these days you will have to own up to it."

"Well it's not going to be today." Naruto growled. "And until we get there can you just shut the fuck up?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Ryu replied in the same tone.

They sat in stiff silence, two blond heads staring out of opposite windows with stubbornness embedded in both faces.

The next forty seven minutes passed in complete silence.

When the bus finally stopped both got out of the vehicle into the dark black-blue night. The bus stop was on a sporadically lighted street, just a few feet away from deep looking canal and Naruto paused for a moment to take in the slow flow of the dark water.

"Take out your phone. He's going to call you. "

Ryu frowned. "We just got here, how would h-"

A series of low beeps cut through the air. Naruto just pointed to his pocket.

Ryu silently took out his cell. "Hello... yes we're here... yes, we, my cousin Naruto and I... okay..." Ryu looked around. "We're on Sakaimachi street... go to Zenibako-bashi... Alright we'll be there."

Naruto just waited for Ryu to hang up. "Told you."

Ryu rolled his eyes and accessed location service on his phone, scanned it and huffed. "Whatever, let's go. That street he wants us to go, isn't that far from here. "

They walked step by step towards the meeting place, passing empty alleys and closed off shops with the constant dull sound of the water as a background .

"Fuck." Naruto swore, twisting his head while passing what looked like a warehouse. "What the hell is that smell?

"Fish." Ryu replied without even looking. "Otaku is a harbor town know for its fish, herring specifically."

"Still, it stinks like hell, how can people breathe around here?"

"They've gone nose blind." Ryu suggested blandly.

Naruto didn't even acknowledge the quip and they continued walking until Naruto slightly slowed his step.

"Ryu." Naruto hushed.

"Yeah, I heard them too." The Namikaze concurred almost silently.

"On three?" Naruto asked looking straight ahead.

"No." Ryu replied continuing as normal. "Let them make the first move."

Naruto nodded and raised his voice. "So the reason -"

A fist came out of nowhere and Naruto automatically blocked it, twisted and delivered a solid punch to the man's stomach. The man pivoted in a seasoned fighter's move and lashed out with a kick.

Naruto double blocked the kick, dropped down and tried to sweep kick the man's feet from under him. The man jumped away and Naruto pushed up only to get grabbed from behind.

Using a Karv Maga move Daya taught him, Naruto easily released himself from the hold only to buckle under a punch to his left kidney. He could only acknowledge the pain with a deep grunt while starting to retaliate.

"Motherfuck!"

Naruto spun around to see Ryu holding a hand to his nose while blocking strikes with his other hand.

Not having time to be concerned about his cousin Naruto focused on the two who were attacking him and ducked under a high kick.

Focusing on the unguarded sections of man's body before him Naruto made it a point to strike those, knees, neck, shoulders and with a right cross punch to an unguarded temple solidly knocked the man out. He crumpled to the ground like a crushed paper.

Naruto then immediately turned to deal with the next one.

Unleashing a series of short jabs to the man's sternum he was surprised to feel another set of hands grab at him and shoved him into a wall, solidly clocking his head on the concrete.

His vision doubled as he felt those huge hands force both of his arms behind him and trapped him while the other man started to punch him in his stomach.

Naruto twisted as much as possible to avoid his vital organs to be battered and under the pain he dimly saw Ryu finish his own attacker with a roundhouse kick.

He was breathless with the constant hits and stilt dizzy from the head hit when he felt the hands trapping his ripped away and heard some thick, sickening punches, like someone was pounding meat.

Freed, Naruto took to decimating the man before that had been punching him with unmerciful punches. When the man twisted Naruto grabbed his flailing arm, pushed him to the floor, pressed his knee in the middle of his back, yanked the arm back to the point of breakage.

"Who are **_you?"_** Naruto growled and yanked the arm harder.

No answer.

The arm was pulled harder. "Who the **_fuck_** are you? What do you **_want?"_**

 _ **"Enough."**_

Naruto froze with the man's arm still twisted backward and peered into the gloom.

" Ahiko, Kirisame, Kusabi, that's enough, take Maho up and leave."

The three standing men turned and bowed, then took up the unconscious man and went into an alley.

Naruto and Ryu were utterly confused until the shadowy figure stepped out from a darkened alcove.

Naruto didn't know to be angry or relived. "Madara-dono...isn't this a little bit too much of a greeting?"

The older Uchiha tilted his head. "This wasn't a greeting, this was a test."

"For?"

"Me." Ryu said behind Naruto. "He wants to know if I'd help you...If was like my father... Watashi wa anata no kitai ni kotaemashita ka?" (Have I met your expectations, Lord?)

Madara smirked. "Slightly."

He jerked his head towards a black Mercedes throttling down the street."Come children."

Ryu bristled just as Madara called over his shoulder. "I'm four times your age boy, I'll call you a child whenever I want."

Naruto ignored Ryu's vitriol laced look. "He has a point."

* * *

 **Elgin. 10:43 p.m.**

Sasuke couldn't sleep, his mind was continuously twisting theories and scenarios, trying to figure out what Naruto and Ryu were doing with his uncle until his paranoia ramped up into overdrive and a headache was blooming at the base of his head and his temples.

Tired with thinking and wanting to turn his brain off for a time, Sasuke grabbed his iPod an allowed the soothing tones of Enya to flood his mind.

"Be safe baka." Sasuke whispered, eyes slipping halfway. "... Please... "

* * *

 _ **Zenibako-bashi, Otaru. 11:17 p.m.**_

About seven feet away from the waiting car Ryu, mostly focusing on trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose, stumbled and was about to fall when Naruto, unconsciously, reacted and grabbed his cousin.

"Are you dizzy?" Naruto asked but Ryu shook his head no and tilted his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Madara looked at the two of them while holding out the car's door in a blatant order to get in. Naruto glanced inside only to see the interior of the sleek car was pristine cream leather.

"Umm Madara-dono, we have a slight problem..." Naruto said gesturing to Ryu's nose bleed.

The older man gave them a mild glare. "If you think my detail service can't take blood out of these seats, you're younger than I thought. Get in. Now."

"Yes Sir." Naruto replied without hesitation, his pulse skyrocketing with that look.

'So that's where Sasuke gets that skin searing look from. It's a family trait.' the Uzumaki thought.

Sitting inside the rear facing seat beside Ryu, Naruto took the chance to get a real good look at Sasuke's granduncle. Madara was the older, refined version of Sasuke's brother, Itachi; the same facial features and same straight black hair. The only difference was that Madara's locks were streaked with silver and his eyes had a stony edge to it.

Ryu and Naruto had the sense to make the man speak first.

"You," Madara said facing Ryu, while handing him a box of tissues. "Are an idiot."

Ryu's eyebrows contracted while taking the offered box. "In what way?"

"Gato." The mafia head replied. "Don't misunderstand, you did us a service by getting rid of him but the way you did it was extremely sloppy. I had to do something to throw Gato's men off your trail."

"... I don't know if I should ask you what you did or say thank you or ask in which way was I sloppy." Ryu mused.

"You don't have to know what I did, a thank you is acceptable and I should think that your own mind  
should tell you how it was sloppy."

Ryu took a minute to think. "The phone call to my father, those umm... " Ryu quickly looked at Naruto, "... past encounters with me and the digital paper trail."

Madara's lips twisted. "So you do have some sense after all. The purpose here is to get information on your father, correct." "

Ryu straightened up . "Yes, it is."

Madara's eyes lowered as he pinned the young Namikaze with a serious look.

"Do you want to stay in this particular line of... business because I'm offering you an ultimatum. If I help you get definitive proof of your father's actions you will leave the underworld and never return, if not, you'll get no aid from me, be left to flounder like a fish on dry rock and if you keep pursuing this line of living, eventually someone is going to kill you. I can promise you that. So do you take it or leave it?"

"Yes, I'll take it." Ryu answered immediately.

"Why?" Madara asked unfazed.

"Because I loved my uncle, my father is an asshole and I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder every time I do something." Ryu stated simply.

Madara's lips twitched. "That's a very... eloquent statement, but why do you think he only used us to get his deed done?"

Ryu breathed. "I used to think that, but not now. After talking with Naruto I now believe he used his mother's ex boyfriend to do it but I don't think he approached him straight."

"Continue." Madara prodded.

"This is just a theory." Ryu proposed. "I'm thinking that the only way he could have contracted the redhead..."

"Kyuubi." Naruto supplied.

"Yes, him, Kyuubi. I know my father, the only reason he could have known about Kyuubi was because under his hatred for Naruto's mother Kushina he had to be digging into her past to find anything he could use to damage her..."

Ryu took a breath before continuing. "...he probably went so far as to dig up her past relationships, found out that Kushina had broken up Kyuubi because of my uncle and he wanted someone who was as angry with them as he was. It's also very possible that he ran a search on Kyuubi too."

"Here's the deal though, my father isn't the kind of person to be direct. He had to use a middleman, a proxy, someone he trusted, that made the initial connection."

Ryu clamped a tissue over his nose and groaned. "Damn, I'm going to have this set."

Naruto faced the older man and was about to ask something when Madara cut in.

"And who do you think this 'someone' is?" Madara asked in a

"That I don't know."

"Then what would you want us to do?" Madara prodded.

Ryu frowned, eyes squinting. "I was hoping that you could narrow down the field of anyone who could help him."

"And significant criteria?" Madara pushed.

Ryu took another moment to think. "Someone from Kohonagakure, someone known to him, who is loyal, his age or over, shows up at ever- Fuck. Why didn't I think of him?"

"Him?" Naruto asked completely lost looking at Ryu's widened eyes.

Madara smirked. "Baji."

"You know him." Ryu realized. "How?"

"Yea, how?" Naruto said his head twisting between them.

"Baji is the son of a man named Senzo that owed a life debt to Arashi's father. Raido prevented Senzo's family from getting deported to Taiwan decades ago. Before Raido Namikaze died when Baji was twenty and Arashi was sixteen, he made Baji swear to serve Arashi for the rest of his life in repayment for his father's debt."

"Damn." Naruto grimaced. "That's harsh. Does the guy have a family or something?"

"He has a young six year old daughter that only sees him twice a year," Ryu inserted. "On her birthday and the next on Christmas."

"Double damn." Naruto groaned but faced Madara. "What did he do to show up on your radar?"

"He once orchestrated a murder of a man who was competition for Arashi, a growing financial magnate named Hayama Shirakumo. Incidentally, someone else was after him but got there in second place. That's how I know. "

Naruto glanced between them. "So what's the playbook here? How are you going to get him to betray Arashi?"

"That's impossible." Ryu said. "That man is more loyal to my father than a pack of wolves."

"Then how are we going to get him to snitch?" Naruto inquired.

"Simple." Madara said while reaching for something at his side. "Tried and tested deception. We give him an ultimatum and he'll have to answer."

Ryu's eyes narrowed. "That ultimatum isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"Yes, it is."

Ryu reacted severely almost launching from his seat. "You will NOT use his daughter for leverage. No. I won't allow it."

Madara's smile was lupine. "Focus on the word 'deception'."

Naruto, still shocked about the mention of the little girl got confused when he saw Ryu relax.

"Oh...that..."

Madara nodded.

Still out in sea Naruto looked between the two. "Care to give me any clue as to what the hell the two of you are talking about?"

"It's called the 'Baby Doll Deception'." Ryu explained not removing his eyes from Madara. "It's a tactic the yakuza used to fool rich parents who sent their children overseas or to private caretakers."

"They get an child, same age and build of the target they want and stage a kidnapping with a twenty four hour time limit. The parents are fooled into thinking it's their child and pays a ransom when shortly after they find that their child was perfectly safe."

Rye eyed Naruto. "You don't agree, do you."

Naruto shook his head. "If this guy knows how criminals operate he's going to see through this like cellophane."

"That's where you're wrong." Ryu corrected. "Baji just does what he's told. He doesn't take any initiative to really know what goes on in the criminal world."

"Oh." Naruto realized, then looked at the older man across from them. "So this can work then."

"It might." Madara replied head slightly tilting allowing a lock of hair to slip over an eye. "... If not...there are...other ways to persuade him."

For once Naruto didn't want to know what the 'other ways' are.

"So we're done here."

"Temporarily." Madara replied before facing Ryu. "After this you will keep your nose out of our world, understand me."

"Yes Sir." Ryu replied. "Watashi wa anata ni kotoba o tsutaemasu." (I give you my word.)

"We'll see. Now get out." Madara ordered.

It was only then Naruto remembered that the car had been moving at a snails pace.

"Thank you Madara-dono." Naruto nodded. "...for everything."

The older man looked straight at Naruto. "You will be alright, but if you even think of crossing my nephew I can't tell you how many parts of the earth your body pieces will be scattered to"

An ice cold sensation settled in the pit of Naruto's stomach but he still met Madara in the eyes. "There is no chance of that happening Sir."

"Hn. Make sure. Go."

Outside in the frosty air at the bus stop, Naruto watched the sleek car drive away. "Well at least he didn't go all shadow clone of us this time."

"What are you talking about?"

A broad shoulder shrugged. "At Fuji, there's this book that told stories about Ninja and their tricks. One was something called a shadow clone. One minute it's there, the next gone."

"Oh." Ryu replied, removing a tissue from his nose and feeling glad that the bleeding had stopped.

Naruto glanced around in indecision then faced his cousin while reach around his neck.

"Does this look familiar to you?" He asked holding out the gold key.

Ryu stepped back. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter." Naruto said. "Does it?"

"It's a key to our ancestral vault." Ryu informed. "Only direct heirs get these, so I'm asking again, where the hell did you get that?"

Replacing the key Naruto turned to the road ahead of him. "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."

The stood in silence for a moment. "If your interested...I could take you there one day... when all this is over."

"One day." Naruto agreed looking at the approaching bus. "... maybe one day."

* * *

 _ **The Namikaze Estate. Kohonagakure. 3:36 a.m**_

The black nylon punching bag kept swinging with the force of the barrage of hits Arashi had just released on it.

His body was physically present in the gym at his home but Arashi's mind was focused on Russia.

He hadn't slept last night, anticipating some kind of notification from Baji about the assassin he had sent to kill Kyuubi in Russia.

Seventeen hours later there was none.

Every minute that passed made the older Namikaze get more anxious. He should have heard something by now.

Something had to be wrong.

Pulling off the boxing glove from his hand Arashi ran a hand through his hair. He was about to take a drink from his bottle of water when the burner phone rang.

Dropping the bottle like a hot iron he grabbed the device.

"Tell me." He grated, pulse throbbing hard.

 _"I'm sorry Master... the man we sent... he's dead."_

Arashi closed his eyes for a second. "... And what has happened to Avilov."

" _He's gone."_ Baji said. _"The second person I sent just found his cell phone and his wallet on the ground. I have no idea where he is."_

"Someone took him." Arashi deduced. "But who I wonder."

A long pause.

" _Master, tomorrow evening is when my daughter is coming. Am I free to see her? "_

Arashi wiped a bead of sweat from his face. He knew that Baji only saw his baby girl twice a year but he couldn't let situation with Kyuubi slide.

"No. Baji, I can arrange for you to see her another time but this is imperative. We need to find Kyuubi one way or another in less than forty-eight hours, understand?"

A pause. " _Yes Sir._ "

"Try every contact at your disposal. We need to find him."

 _"Yes Master...I'm on it._ "

* * *

 **Elgin. Room 4. 3:08 a.m**

Naruto softly closed the door to his and Sasuke's room, toed off his shoes and removed his outer shirt.

Sasuke was sleeping, propped halfway on the bed, hugging a pillow with an earbud in his left ear and one on his shoulder.

Naruto slowly removed the blanket half covering the raven and slipped in beside him. The moment the bed dipped Sasuke's eyes flitted open.

"You're back." Sasuke whispered.

"Yea." Naruto replied pressing his closed lips on Sasuke's forehead. "You stayed up worrying about me?"

Sasuke snorted but shifted to allow Naruto more space in the bed. "Wasn't worried... just thinking."

Naruto softly tugged Sasuke into him. "About what Madara-dono would do to us."

"He wouldn't dare hurt you." Sasuke defended.

Naruto laughed. "And that's where you're wrong. The bastard held a ambush for us. My kidney is bruised and Ryu's nose is broken."

Sasuke swore. "You're lying."

Naruto shrugged. "I can show you the bruise if you want."

Black eyes traced the ceiling. "He had to have a reason."

"Yes. He did." Naruto replied. "He wanted to know if Ryu would help me... if he was anything like his traitorous father."

"That's it then." Sasuke sighed in understanding. "He wouldn't hurt me like that."

After a moment. "So... did he agree to help Ryu?"

"Yes," Naruto replied. "On one condition though."

"And what's that?" Sasuke asked head tilting to the side.

"That Ryu stop trying to play Al Capone."

Aside from himself Sasuke snickered. "What, he doesn't like the competition?"

"I doubt that." Naruto said thoughtfully. "...somehow I got the feeling that he wanted something else for Ryu... Like there was more...ummm...potential there, like he wasn't the mafia type."

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest. "Could be, that's my uncle's life, he should be able to spot a real criminal right away."

"Huh." Naruto murmured. "... that's kinda true. A real criminal wouldn't give a damn about kidnapping a child."

Sasuke shot up, every iota of sleeplessness disappearing in a second. "What the hell are you taking about? What child?"

Seeing the manic in Sasuke's eyes Naruto started to explain about Arashi, Baji and his daughter and how Ryu got righteously angry on Madara.

During the explanation, little by little, Sasuke calmed down. "You scared me for a second... but you're right, that kind of...empathy isn't a gangster's M.O."

"I think so too." Naruto replied. "At breakfast he said that he didn't want to be like his father... repeated same thing before Madara-dono too."

Sasuke hesitate for a second. "Do you think that...you and he, when this is all over with... can... eventually be..."

"Family?" Naruto asked breathing in the soft scent from Sasuke's hair. "Honestly, I don't know...I guess time will tell. Won't forgive him though."

"For?" Sasuke teased.

"You really have to ask?" Naruto growled pushing Sasuke on the bed and and placing his body over his. "You are mine, don't forget that."

"Possessive bastard." Sasuke quipped.

"Like you're any different." Naruto counteracted just before claiming Sasuke's lips.

* * *

 **Krasnoyarsk. Russia. Abandoned Factory. Unknown time.**

"Wake up." Kyuubi was prodded. "Rise and shine Mr. Mercenary."

Kyuubi blinked his eyes open to see the man who had gun butted him to the head holding a thermos with a straw.

"Breakfast." The man said placing the cup on his knees. "Can't have you dying on me."

Kyuubi eyed the cup. "What's in it."

"Liquid arsenic." The man replied blandly.

Kyuubi blinked. "Tell me the truth. You want me for something so there's no way you are going to kill me."

"It's a high protein shake with energy boosters."

After a moment Kyuubi bowed his head and took a sip. The liquid settled in his stomach alleviating a hollow he hadn't realised was there. Kyuubi took another drink.

Pulling back he looked up. "I know you won't give me your name but is there anything I can call you?"

The man shrugged. "It's not like you are going to see me again so I suppose you can call me Bandō."

"Bandō," Kyuubi said. "What do your employers want with me?"

Bandō shrugged. "No idea. I'm just the mailman."

Before placing his lips back on the straw Kyuubi asked. "Do you even know who you are working for?"

"Ultimately...the American Central Intelligence Agency."

The liquid Kyuubi was about to swallow stopped in his throat. The hacking cough that follows seemed to rip through his entire body.

 _ **Fuck.**_

The CIA.

He was screwed.

So Arashi wanted to kill him and the American CIA wanted to save him. It had to be about the dead Namikaze.

Kyuubi saw his future flash before his eyes. Charged with international conspiracy, bribery, sabotage, the murder of another military personnel and almost everything else they could pack on him.

There was no way around it, he was going to die.

After the cough subsided Kyuubi tilted his head back and fate was written in stone.

"You find this amusing?"

"There's no other way to see it. Based on what is waiting for me I'd prefer if the assassin had killed me." The Russian soldier said. "The fucking karma is going to be worse than death."

The captor snorted. "It's a bitch, ain't it."

"When are they coming?" Kyuubi blinked at the ceiling, resignation settling in his gut.

"I'm waiting on the call myself." was the answer he got. "So just sit tight... It's not like you can go anywhere, anyway."

* * *

 ** _CIA headquarters. Fairfax County, Virginia. USA. 12:16 p.m._**

"Director Boyles!" a young aide said rushing up to him. "Dir-direc-"

"Calm down Ryan." Quaker said holding out a hand to stop him. "Why are you rushing?"

"Imperative message from the NSA for you, Sir." Ryan said holding out a folder. "They're claiming jurisdiction over an international conspiracy."

Howard frowned. "And why do they want to inform me of this?"

"Because it involves one of our men."

Solidly confused Howard took they file. "Who?"

"Special Agent Uzumaki Nagato."

* * *

 _ **PSOCK. Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohonagakure. 9:34 a.m.**_

The only reason Arashi went to work this morning was because he needed to continue his routine, to act like nothing was wrong. Any disruption in his activities would send up a huge red flag.

Fifty-seven hours ago he had sent someone to kill the one loose end that presented a threat to him and fifty-eight hours later he was still hitting a brick wall.

What could have happened to the man Baji had sent?

In a haze of thought he walked past his assistant with saying a word. Unlocking his office door Arashi, as routine, placed his briefcase on the desk, removed his jacket, placed it over the coat hanger and went to his mini fridge to get a bottle of water.

He tapped his Yoga awake to screen the new rates and then checked his messages for any correspondence from the Russian finance minister.

There were none.

Picking up his landline phone he rang his assistant.

"Namikaze-san, good m-"

"Kaguya, has there been any correspondence from Minister Seiko or Djokovic about the summit?"

"No Sir, I haven't received any messages or notification about the bilateral talks."

Stifling the urge to rake a hand through his hair he glanced at the clock. Swiftly calculating the time he realised it was about four in the morning in Moscow.

Damn.

He had at least five hours to wait before even trying to contact the Kremlin. Five hours of uncertainty to add to the anxiety in his gut about Kyuubi.

This was not going to be a good day.

"Just notify me immediately of any correspondence." He ordered.

He set to work, making his mind busy with the screening the prospects of a rising Australian Tech company that was bidding to break into the telecommunications market in the country and trying to not obsess about the colossal fuck up in Russia.

* * *

 _ **CIA headquarters. Fairfax County Virginia.**_

"Admiral Garsdon," Director Boyles said to the veteran, obscenely decorated ex navy seal who was now the head of the NSA, his tone directly business. "About this operation including my agent Uzumaki. The file says he instigated an probe for a Namikaze Arashi as a conspirator in an international murder."

" _Yes Boyles. I found out about it three hours ago by an agent who, of his own time and effort did what you'd call a favour for your agent."_

Boyles heard a shuffle.

" _Apparently, Uzumaki asked Agent Kimori Yuura to check out a personal request on one of the cadets that enabled us to apprehend Mr. Sannin_."

"An Uzumaki Naruto." Quaker replied. "I see why he would be interested, but what I don't understand is why he didn't bring this up with me first."

A small laugh. " _Quaker, if you're hedging around trying to figure out if I had a problem with this, don't even try. Yes, I was initially incensed that both went behind our backs to pull this off but isn't out motto to protect our citizens, and for what I've learned this Namikaze Minato was a citizen of this great country as short as it was._ "

"So there's no reprisal in this matter?"

" _Absolutely not._ " The Admiral replied. "I _n fact I would commend Uzumaki for taking a step further into this matter that uncovered a conspiracy._ "

"The planned death of our citizen by his own brother and a Russian operative."

" _Yes._ "

"But Arnold," Howard said resorting to the man's given name. "By what I've read, the evidence seems extremely circumstantial... can this be solid grounds for extradition?"

" _Maybe, maybe not. We'll see when Avilov gets here._ "

"He's been apprehended?" Howard said his a underlying tone extremely incredulous. "Already."

" _Yes. What can I say, Yuura works fast."_

"When is he going to get here?"

" _The Kremlin had been appraised... Give it twenty four hours or so_."

"...Does the White House know of this?"

" _No. Why would I bother the president about this. He has more important things to worry about."_

"Understood." Quakers replied. "We'll just have to see how it goes then."

"Yes. Watch and wait... it'll all come together."

* * *

 ** _Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohonagakure. 10:15 a.m_**

The landline on Arashi's desk rang. Picking up the headset he answered curtly.

" _Namikaze-san, this is Nura Williamson from the Hitosubashi University._ "

Arashi mentally sighed in relief. At least something was going right today. They had to be calling to confirm his son's transport details. Today was the date Ryu was going to be taken to the school.

" _Sir, we have a slight problem_..."

Arashi froze. A slight problem? With what?

"Excuse me." He asked. "What kind of problem?"

" _Your son, Namikaze Ryu's information has disappeared from our archives. We had started final processing to place him in the programme you asked for but his details are inexplicably missing._ "

Arashi got irritated. "How did that happen? How did my son's information just disappear? Is the admissions sector that incompetent to displace his information?"

" _No Sir. We pride ourselves on having a efficient way of storing every information we receive by immediately making a second copy of every students record so we have no idea why both the original and the copy are missing_."

"Is there any was to retrieve them?" Arashi asked.

" _I'm sorry Sir, that's impossible. This procedure will have to start again and that takes another two weeks. We are calling to request that you ask the Academy to resend his information and then we'll start the process again. We do apologize for the inconvenience_."

A frustrating huff came from the troubled Namikaze. "I'll see to it...thank you for appraising me of the situation. And I apologize for my irritability."

" _And we apologize for this delay. We know that this is a unexpected problem but we will do everything in our power to expedite his acceptance_."

"Thank you."

" _Good day, Namikaze-san_."

"Good day Ms. Williamson."

Arashi slowly replace the handset, his left hand running over his face.

Another setback.

Damn.

Breathing he picked up the phone again and dialed the Academy's number. If his life was going to hell at least he could make sure his son's wasn't.

* * *

 **Elgin.**

Sasuke stared at the face in the mirror. It wasn't his face but it was the one the lightweight almost insubstantial biometric mesh had given him.

His face shape was the same but the eyes were a few centimeters wider than his own and his nose was a tad crooked.

He twisted his head to the side and looked at the mirror through the corner of his eyes. The mesh didn't shift.

"That is the freakiest shit I've ever seen." Naruto said from the doorway.

Sasuke reached up by this hairline and tapped the edge. The mesh shimmered and with light fingers Sasuke removed the glistening cloth.

"Agreed." Sasuke replied while placing it in the case just before turning to the Uzumaki who was looking very insouciant and leaning on the wall.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it." Sasuke said locking the protective case.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to the empty corridor.

"Baka," Sasuke said eyes narrowing just as Naruto closed the room door. "What are you doing?"

Naruto reached out to tug Sasuke into him. "Want to have a quickie?"

Sasuke snorted while pushing Naruto away from him with no real strength. "We do not have to have sex every day, you know."

Broad shoulders shrugged while tugging Sasuke's shirt up. "Yea, I know... but it's highly recommended."

Sasuke shook his head. "Give me a minute, I have to use the bathroom."

"We could always do it there." Naruto suggested.

"On the cold tile?" Sasuke differed. "I don't think so. You can live for one more minute."

Naruto nodded. "Hopefully."

Sasuke went inside the bathroom, relived his bladder and was washing his hands when a hot, half naked body pressed into his.

"Are you that deprived?"

"Deprived, I'm fucking hungry... " Naruto husked in his ear, his hands sliding under Sasuke's shirt to roam over tight skin. "... goddamn starving."

Sasuke smirked facing the mirror. "That just reminds me, we do have to turn up for at least one meal."

"Fuck food." Naruto replied. "I want you."

Sasuke turned, grabbed Naruto's bare arm and his head. The kiss that followed was wet, open and ravenous.

Pulling back and panting Sasuke managed to whisper. "Bare. Fuck me bare."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and lifted him on the face basin. "You've got it."

* * *

 ** _Hokkaido Keys. Ryu's Room._**

The private room was utterly gutted. The dresser stripped, the closest empty, the bathroom bare. The chest of drawers stood empty, as all its drawers were at Ryu's feet.

All the furniture in the room was tagged and waiting to be transferred to his own apartment near the university.

The only things still in place were the bed that still had its sheets on and Ryu's laptop, face upturned and the black-green screensaver roiling across the screen, it's tiny power light something steady in a sea of uncertainty.

On the floor were two packed suitcases and on the bed was one that was nearly filled.

Ryu placed his last pair of pants in the suitcase just as his laptop flared to life.

Confused as to who would be calling him now, Ryu clicked on the Skype video.

"Father."

Arashi's eyes met his son's. "My son, I've been notified that there is a delay in the transfer. There's a fourteen day wait."

Ryu sat on the edge of his bed. "Two weeks...wh- how?"

Arashi didn't shift. "I've been told of a computer glitch or something. The information they were about to finalize went mysteriously missing. I've notified Alpha Omega to resend the information and it will take that time to reprocess."

"That's strange..." Ryu mused. "I think it has already been finalized."

"I also though so, but these things do happen." Arashi said. "I see that you were almost finished with packing."

"Yes father, I was. "

"Then you'll just have to wait." Arashi replied. "I'll contact you with the new instructions soon."

"Yes, father. I'll look forward to it." Ryu lied smoothly.

The screen went blank. Ryu didn't know how long he sat there staring into space until his cellphone beeped.

'A thank you is accepted.'

A chuckle escaped Ryu's mouth."Madara taihen arigatō." (Thank you very much lord Madara).

* * *

 _ **Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohonagakure. 4:58 p.m.**_

Arashi had just downed his fifth bottle of water just after closing another thick file.

After sorting out the situation with his son and between watching the clock and doing his work, he was trying very hard to not let this problem with Kyuubi get to him but he was failing .

With every passing minute the air around him seemed stifled, like someone had gone and pumped invisible foam in the room.

The minute the clock struck give Arashi instructed Kagura to call Minister Seiko under the impression of querying about the summit.

After a few minutes he was connected to the minister himself. "Seiko-san, good morning."

" _What can I do for you Namikaze_?" The finance minister asked with a slightly harried tone.

Arashi paused. "Is this a bad time Minister."

" _Yes, actually. But you would know about it._ "

"About what?" Arashi asked a trail of tension coiling in his gut.

 _"You don't know?"_

"No Minister, I don't."

 _"Djokovic,_ " Minister Seiko said. _"He just told me that he has orders to surrender one of his men to the CIA for extradition and he's been in a tailspin to find him before committing to the summit."_

The nausea got worse. "Who?"

A grunt. _"Avilov Kyuubi, I was told that he is wanted for conspiracy._ "

Black spots peppered Arashi's vision. "When was this... When did you know about this?"

" _About five minutes ago. I'm sorry Namikaze, we'll have reconvene when he's available."_

"Understood." Arashi replied trying to not make his voice sound weak. "Whenever he's ready."

" _Alright, Namikaze-san, I'll update you as soon as I get more information_."

"Thank you Minister."

The second he hung up the phone a migraine flared into Arashi's head.

The CIA wanted Kyuubi.

Could it be that the CIA wanted him too?

Was it too much to think it was something else? That Kyuubi had done something independently to make him get on the Americans radar.

The minister hadn't mentioned anything about murder of bribery; just conspiracy.

Knowing Kyuubi's track record of his own personal actions it was a high chance that he had done something wrong with someone else.

The chances of Kyuubi's connection to him were small.

... At least that was what he was trying to tell himself.

* * *

 _ **Krasnoyarsk. Russia. Abandoned Factory**._

"Bandō!" Kyuubi called twisting his head. "Bandō!"

His bladder was just on the verge of bursting how full it was. The man, after giving him his second bottle of protein shake and some attention had left.

That was about three to four hours ago and now Kyuubi was in desperate need to use the bathroom.

If Bandō didn't come in the next few seconds he was going to wet his pants. Something he hadn't done from he was two years old.

"BANDO!" He was getting frantic by now, twisting and tugging at the plastic cords holding him tied.

He heard some metal grate.

"Thank g-"

Kyuubi looked up to see three men, dressed in black with the Kremlin seal on their chests.

He immediately forgot the urge to urinate.

"Kyuubi Avilov..." The first man with a buzz cut and ice blue eyes said. "You are charged with conspiracy, bribery, theft, assault, manslaughter and murder. Do you understand these charges."

Kyuubi blinked. "You're Russian."

"Do you understand these charges, Avilov?"

Teeth grit Kyuubi forced out. "Yes, I do... But you're Russian."

"Yes." The man said gesturing for the two beside him to cut the cords. "But we are just couriers. The people who want you are ready and waiting. "

"And those are?" Kyuubi said trying to play dumb.

The man laughed, a grating harsh sound. "You'll see when we get there."

Standing up the urge to pee returned full force. "I need to take a piss."

The man arched a thin eyebrow in disbelief. "Really."

"Yes." Kyuubi replied. "If don't believe me just watch in five seconds."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Pituv, Roman, take this man somewhere he can relieve himself. And hurry up, people are waiting."

The two men grabbed him and lead him to a section of the room near a wall.

"Make it quick."

Kyuubi refrained from rolling his eyes and tried to raise his bound hands as far as possible. "Need a little help here... unless you want to hold my dick for me."

The first one balanced just as the second scowled. Flipping a pocket knife open he cut Kyuubi's ties.

Free, immediately Kyuubi jabbed the closest one in the neck, pressing a pressure point so hard that if it wasn't released in fifteen minutes he would die.

The second reacted and aimed a punch to Kyuubi's face but Kyuubi easily dodged it, grabbed his arm, and snapped it in two.

But that time the leader has rushed up just as Kyuubi snapped the man's neck.

The leader landed a heavy fist in Kyuubi's back and kicked him to the ground but ignoring the pain Kyuubi pushed up and fought back.

The man wasn't as uncoordinated as the other two. He delivered solid punches and kicked Kyuubi's knee almost to the point of dislocation.

On the floor Kyuubi looked up to see the man's thigh holder and with a frantic lunge grabbed the gun from its place, aimed and fired.

The guns reverberations dimly pulsed though the air, echoing through the empty space. Kyuubi slowly wiped the red splatters from his face.

He then knelt down, wincing for his injured knee, and slowly stripped the dead man down to his underwear.

Discarding his own clothes he dressed in the entire black apparel, took the officers wallet and keys.

Standing up he took the man's hat and placed it on his head taking care to have his red hair completely covered.

Placing the gun in its holster Kyuubi nonchalantly wiped the traces of the man's red blood off his shoe and stepped away.

Outside he saw the throttling jeep, jumped into it and drove.

"Arashi," he murmured. "You're next."

* * *

 **Elgin.**

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, the tingles of pleasure still ringing through his head even after a couple hours well.

By now it had to be apparent that the two of the were missing from the mess hall and the other activities.

Sasuke shifted to see the deep lines in Naruto's face smoothed out and felt his peaceful breathing.

Not for the hundredth time Sasuke wondered how lucky he was. Even though he didn't fully understand it he knew he had met the other half of his soul. He twisted and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's left temple.

Blue eyes flitted open. After a moment a smirk appeared. "Second round?"

"You're insatiable you kn-"

The door was banged on. Naruto cursed. "Who is it?"

"Kiba." came the annoyed grunt from the other side of the door. "I don't know why the fuck they're always sending me to get you two-"

"Don't know either." Sasuke groused.

"-but boss man wants you downstairs in the lounge, pronto."

Sasuke got off the bed and searched for his underwear. "What do your think is going on?"

"Don't know." Naruto said dragging on his T-shirt.

Sasuke laced up his sneakers and met Naruto at the door. "We still smell like sex."

"So what?" Naruto asked. "Human nature."

" You're not human." Sasuke refrained stepping out and down the stairs. "You're some kind of fucking cyborg. "

"Aww, baby. Thank you." Naruto teased pushing in the door to the lounge and immediately his mood sobered.

Everybody was looking grim.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked with trepidation lacing his voice.

In answer Nagato clicked the remote.

"- _at's right Micheal. A man hunt is now on the way in Krasnoyarsk and the nearby towns and cities for this man_ -"

A picture of an aggressive redhead filled the screen. Naruto's face went white and he stumbled backwards a step.

" _Kyuubi Avilov, forty seven years old, a member of the Russian militia, is armed, dangerous and on the run."_

TBC.

* * *

 _ **Happy belated Irie Christmas guys and a happy new year when it comes. To an awesome 2017... woot woot!**_


	25. Suspended Animation

**Drafted chap 25: Suspended Animation**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions. I mean some really naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away; the only option is to survive.**

 **DISCLAIMERS**

 **A/N 1 : Fictional assertions to CNN anchor Michael Holmes. I DO NOT KNOW him, I just like his work.**

 **A/N 2: The assertion to illegal activities happening in/on/at the ports of entry/shipyards/ports I've written about are ABSOLUTELY FALSE. I really don't need any federal government people knocking at my door.**

 **A/N 3: Legal terms are not accurate but they just sound right. Vague mentions of drug use...**

 **A/N 4: Technique to make a personal unconscious is blatantly stolen from The Man From U.N.C.L.E, only slightly modified to fit my dastardly needs.**

 **Ferry routes are also fictional, time and money prices are modified**

 **ISSUE**

 **REAL TALK GUYS: HOW MANY OF YOU want me to make an alternate universe where Sasuke and Ryu get together, like a one shot? If you do want it, start your review with "Hell Yes!" If a lot do want it, I'll see what I can do cause I don't know WHAT THE HELL I've done to make y'all love Ryu so much. SMH.**

 **UN-BETA'D...for now..**

 **Song: "Closer" by the Chainsmokers and Halsey.**

 **KINDA VERY LATE BUT HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**

Previously...

 _"What's going on?" Naruto asked with trepidation lacing his voice._

 _In answer Nagato clicked the remote._

 _"-at's right Michael. A man hunt is now on the way in Krasnoyarsk and the nearby towns and cities for this man-"_

 _A picture of an aggressive redhead filled the screen. Naruto's face went white and he stumbled backwards a step._

 _"Kyuubi Avilov, forty seven years old, a member of the Russian militia, is armed, dangerous and on the run."_

 _Presently..._

The second Kyuubi's picture filled the screen, Sasuke's eyes had immediately shot over to the frozen blond.

Naruto stood transfixed at the television, his blue orbs had gone wide and his lips slightly opened in shock for a few seconds before those eyes had narrowed and his mouth thinned into a tight line.

Sasuke had glanced down to see Naruto's tan left hand had started to spasmodically clench into a fist.

In the darkened room, silent as graveyard, Sasuke watched as the high definition images from the television reflected over Naruto's now severely tightened face.

 _"Do we know the cause for the man hunt?_ " The slightly British accented anchor asked the field reporter.

" _At this time all we know that the Kremlin just ushered an arrest warrant for Mr. Avilov to give accounts for various situations that occurred during an international operation that occurred years ago when he was the leader of the security detail for Mr. Dojovic, the returning Finance ministe_ r."

 _"And he escaped from holding, right under their noses."_ Holmes reconfirmed.

" _That's right Michael_."

" _But does the Kremlin have anything to go on? Do the police know the areas where he frequents, or if he has any close contacts or family, relationships even_?" Michael inquired, his face showing slight concern.

The woman brushed a tendril of blowing dark hair from her face, " _Again Michael, there's really not much information on Kyuubi Avilov. We do know that his mother died about fifteen years ago, her cause of death undetermined. He has no siblings or re-_ "

"Turn it off." Naruto interrupted his voice extremely low; each word uttered with a dark edge to it.

 _"-ight now Michael all we know is that the order has been g-_ "

"Turn it off." Naruto snarled loudly now, his tone extremely rigid as his body turned to the door.

Nagato seemed to pick up on the blonde's tensed demeanor but instead of turning the TV off he only pressed to mute button.

"Naruto, this isn't that -"

Sasuke tensed; wrong, fucking, move.

Naruto spun to face the agent, an indecipherable look on his face but didn't explode like his previous demeanor had been predicting.

His voice, paradoxical to the Uchiha's expectations, was deadly calm.

"You're wrong. It's worse than bad, " Naruto said simply, "He's coming here to kill Arashi and everyone who works with him."

Sasuke's eyes closed in a grimace. The " _and me"_ wasn't said but it was as clear as day.

"Most likely, but we can't do all that much about it," Nagato said soberly, "With this man hunt on we do suspect that he's going to enter the country soon. A watch is going to be placed on every point of underground entry for the mainland."

Sasuke was about to speak when Naruto cut in.

"First of Mr. CIA, if you think Kyuubi is going to get into this country using known illegal ways, you're a goddamn idiot. That snake is going to find ways to get here you've never heard of."

Nagato took a moment to digest the information. He was about to say something when an unexpected voice chimed in.

"... Or he might just come through come through the ones we use every day, the legal ways." a still voice said from the doorway.

Sasuke turned in curiosity to look at the speaker, and it seemed like everyone else followed his move; the voice was Kin's.

"Huh?" Kiba asked, advertising the confusion of some.

Kin shifted on her legs, "Think of it. The cops are on the alert for him to be smuggled in some way or another... they're going to concentrate on the illegal ways. Hardly any are going to pay much attention to the normal routes; airports, ships, ferries...It's basic assassin code; hide in plain sight."

Silence for a moment.

"She's right, " Gaara concurred looking at them, "Do you know how many terrorists come through the legitimate ways? It's actually a very easy way."

Nagato looked troubled for a moment. "But we can't place the whole nation on alert for one man, it's just not feasible."

"Then we have to formulate a plan to catch him, in both ways, illegal and legal." Shikamaru suggested.

"I'll volunteer for the illegal parts. " TenTen offered sounding absurdly giddy.

"Me too, " Kin agreed, "I may not be an assassin anymore but I can still think like one."

Nagato's eyes ran over the entire gathering, "People, this is concerning, yes, I agree, but this is not your mission. Your priority is focusing on Hydra, not this."

"Maybe you don't understand Nagato..." Kin said stepping up gesturing to all of them. "...we ...we've been through hell and that hell has bonded us... made us a family... family doesn't let one of their people rough it alone. Whatever happens we will stick up for our own. Understand?"

"I understand that, " Nagato said solidly," You have camaraderie bonds, but still, this isn't your flight."

"He's right, " Naruto said from the doorway, "It's mine."

"No, " Nagato stressed, "It's the American and the Japanese Governments. Not. Yours."

"Nag-"

 ** _"Enough!"_** The elder Uzumaki shouted, "This is **_not_** up for discussion!"

Silence rang through the room like a living pulse.

Nagato breathed and pressed two fingers to his forehead. "... I cannot allow any of you to get involved with this. It will break protocol and jeopardize the entire operation. You cannot get involved."

"But I'm already involved." Naruto contested.

"And that just makes it worse." Ryuu inserted. "Family members, whatever the connection blood relationship or other, aren't allowed into any criminal investigation. It could cause perjury."

Naruto looked at the both of them with incredulity, "So the only thing we can do is... wait?"

Nagato faced Naruto straight in his eyes, "Yes. There will be no plans, no schemes to catch him from any of you, not now, not ever. Am I clear?"

Silence.

Naruto's jaw ticked during the long silence.

"Bro?" Kiba braved, "...you okay?"

Sasuke had to literally stop himself from tuning and punching the Inuzuka in his face for his blatant stupidity as Naruto turned to his friend.

"Yeah, Kiba... I'm just peachy." facing Nagato and after a stilted pause said, "... Well, all I can say is good luck."

He then immediately turned on his heels and strode out of the room. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and without a word went after him.

He ran up the stairs to their room. Naruto was inside his T-shirt on the bed while he was tugging on a sweatshirt over his tank.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked from the doorway.

The blond didn't even look over his shoulder, "I'm going to take a run Sasuke... I need to... clear my head."

"Naruto, this is not your fault, " Sasuke said stepping one foot inside, "No one expected Kyuubi to escape."

"Sasuke, don't even try. Any other time I'd be happy to give you my head as your playground but not now. You're way of dealing with stuff is thinking and analysing everything to come to grips with it. I'm not you. I need to work it off. Get me?"

Sasuke paused and mentally bowed to his words, "Yes..alright ... just don't over think this, please. "

"There's no chance of that not happening but.. I'll be fine S'uke." Naruto said walking out. "Trust me."

 ** _Elgin. Before breakfast. 6:46 a.m._**

The minute Sasuke stepped into the silent foyer, fully dressed in his usual entire black attire and ready to go to breakfast, Nagato himself had just exited from a nearby door.

A dark eyebrow ticked up.

The CIA agent looked haggard, his brow was creased and by the paleness of his face it looked like he hadn't slept the entire night.

Sasuke didn't really feel all that sympathetic. It had been a hard and long night for most of them.

Himself chiefly.

The night had passed in stifled silence between him and Naruto.

After the blond had returned from his run, he'd taken a shower and perched himself on the couch before the TV, staring stone-faced at the CNN rerun.

Sasuke, at the desk, going over Hydra file, hadn't even tried to interrupt him. After forty-five minutes in silence Sasuke, after casting an tired eye over the motionless blond, had just changed into pajamas and went to bed.

He'd woken up a little after one in the morning after the bed had dipped slightly while Naruto was slipping in.

Sasuke, awake but showing no indications of his state at all, was just waiting for Naruto's next move.

For some reason Sasuke had really wanted Naruto to do his normal thing, that was to wrap his arm around him and pull him closer, but after ten minutes without the move, he was sorely disappointed.

Sasuke, then, had stayed awake, measuring Naruto's breaths until the smooth and even repetition signaled the Uzumaki's entrance into REM sleep.

Sasuke had then opened his eyes to fully look at Naruto's face.

It was troubled as expected; a small line was in the middle of his tan forehead and his jaw was set in a grimace. Oddly through, he didn't shift like he was having nightmares, so Sasuke wondered what was really going on in his head.

Knowing there was nothing much he could do about it now, Sasuke had turned away and tried to go back to sleep.

He'd failed and had spent the rest of the dark morning hours, head twisted to the side and staring at the wall.

Now, in the weak daylight and facing the older Uzumaki, Sasuke just gave a curt but civil greeting and made his way to the door, about to walk out when Nagato called at his back.

"Uchiha, please understand, I know I didn't give much leeway last night but I just couldn't. It wouldn't be right for me to endanger you any more than I am already doing."

Back turned towards the agent and hand on the doorknob, after a few seconds Sasuke sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"I understand, you have a prime mission with objectives needed to get done. But honestly Nagato, you have some blame in this too. If it wasn't for your investigation into the Naruto's history this can of worms wouldn't have been opened."

He paused for a moment, "Don't misunderstand me, I'm glad that you did it because the mystery of his family would have haunted him his whole life, but it just came at the worst goddamn time."

Looking outside Sasuke glanced up to the sky, "I guess it's just a waiting game now."

Sasuke heard Nagato breathe deeply.

"After breakfast your new identities will be on the table in the meeting room. We don't have much time. So cram hard and all this evening we will have a briefing session."

Sasuke nodded and walked out and up to the mess hall. Inside the huge room , he caught Kin's eyes and the both of them met at the breakfast buffet, picked out their meals and found a place to sit.

"Where's Naruto?" Kin asked softly sprinkling her toast with cinnamon and crumbed cheese.

Sasuke, even though hearing and understanding her question was slightly balking at what she was preparing to eat.

Kin seemed to pick up on it, "I have weird tastes Uchiha, get over it. So?"

Sipping his tea Sasuke hummed. "I left him in bed this morning, he didn't...have a good night."

She snorted, "Who would? I mean if you knew there was someone out there planning to murder you, would you sleep?"

The raven grunted into his warm beverage; she had a fair point.

"Just give him time Sasuke," Kin consoled softly, "He needs time to adjust..he'll come around."

He didn't say it but his eyes had a "I sincerely hope so," look to them.

"I was told that our new lives are ready..." Sasuke said needing to change the subject. "What do you think yours is going to be?"

She shrugged, "Anything but a prima-donna. For some reason almost everyone I meet thinks I'm some kind of beauty queen. What about you?"

"I just hope they don't make me some kind of sociopath..." He drawled. "...which would actually make sense, if you think about it. "

Kin just snorted.

Vacillating between small talk and silent thinking, during the course of the meal, most of their housemates had gradually filtered into the room; everyone was there with two exceptions; Gaara and Naruto.

Sasuke was immediately concerned; Gaara he could understand, the redhead wasn't that sociable in the early hours, but the absence of Naruto was slightly troubling.

As the minute ticked by, he constantly shifted on his seat, eyes glancing at the door every few minutes until Kin looked at him blankly.

"Just go. I'll take care of your tray. "

Sasuke looked at her for a moment in gracefulness before nodding and excusing himself from the table, left and went back to Elgin.

Entering the foyer he remembered about the profiles but chose to go to his room first.

He pushed in the room to see it empty.

Naruto was gone. In apprehension, he scanned the room and saw that Naruto's sneakers were missing and his sweatshirt from last night also.

He then relaxed. It was clear that Naruto was running again.

Breathing, Sasuke went back downstairs to the meeting room to grab both his and Naruto's profile.

Inside, sitting in one of the armchairs was Gaara, unusually wearing a light green polo shirt and tan cargo pants, his manila folder on his knees and a sheet of paper to his eyes.

Sasuke, after taking up his and Naruto's differed for a long moment before looking at the other treen.

"So, who are you?"

"A mass murderer." Gaara deadpanned not even looking up. "With all the particulars; a ski mask, a hacksaw blade and a cabin in the woods."

A dark brow arched . "And how many victims are buried under that cabin?"

Gaara snorted, "Why would I be stupid enough to bury my victims? They're burnt and then the remains ground to dust."

Sasuke just shook his head. "Always a pleasure talking to you Gaara."

"...If it's any consolation," Gaara spoke to his back, "...What the Tsuchi said is true...if allowed we would have helped."

Sasuke paused. "...I know...thank you."

He didn't need to see Gaara nod at his back.

Back in the room Sasuke took up his folder and placed Naruto's a little further on the desk.

He opened his and started to read.

 **Namikaze Estate. Kohonagakure. 9:34 a.m. During Breakfast.**

Arashi's personal cellphone rang while he was half way through his continental breakfast. Placing his fork down he picked up the device and answered.

" _Master."_ It was Baji.

"Yes Baji," Arashi asked taking another sip of his coffee."What is it? "

" _Sir,_ " Baji said with a tone of foreboding apprehension, _"You should probably turn on the TV_."

Slowly, Arashi placed the hot cup down and after a moment got up from the table and moved from the dining hall to the main living room.

He approached the large entertainment center and the fifty inch Samsung television nestled within.

Picking up the remote to the smart device, phone still at his ear he carefully asked, "Care to enlighten me, Baji?"

" _Sir, please, go to any news channel. We have a huge problem._ "

The TV turned on to the last channel it had been on. Fortunately the last channel it had been on was the CNN.

Arashi took one look at the ribbon scrolling at the bottom and froze.

" _Sir, the Kremlin has issued a_ -"

"I can see that Baji." Arashi said in the calmest voice he could produce while looking at the now blown up picture of the one person on earth that he didn't want to see above it.

"You're right Baji, this is a problem." Arashi said stonily. "... He's escaped... and I'll bet half of my fortune that's he's coming here."

" _I assume the same, Master,_ " Baji replied, "I _'ve already notified my contacts at the smuggling routes, borderlines and the tunnels; if there is any word or sight of him, I'll...we will know."_

Feeling slightly impressed Arashi nodded, "Good work Baji, that's very thoughtful, but I doubt he's coming that way, nevertheless, it's a good move. We can't be too careful."

" _Sir, should I beef up security on the estate?"_ The older man asked.

Arashi shook his head, "No. That would just give a wrong signal. There will be no changes to our routine at all. None whatsoever Baji... We'll just wait."

" _As you wish Master. I'll give you any information I get_." The loyal servant replied.

"Very good." Arashi said before hanging up.

After calling for a maid to clean his plates and left to this study, Arashi abandoned his meal and went to his office.

He stood and looked at the bookcase for a moment before he removed a thick leather bound book and pressed a recessed button behind it. A slot slid open in the wood and Arashi reached in to pull out a silver nine millimeter gun.

He hadn't had touched this weapon in years. A few years ago before hiding it, he had debated on disposing of it, but now he felt pleased that he hadn't gotten rid of it.

"Hello, old friend." Arashi said softly while releasing the magazine and checking the inside. The ominous dark gleam of lead bullets met his eyes. Replacing the barrel he heard the satisfying click of the magazine in place.

"Looks like you're soon to be back in business."

 ** _Academy front quad, 11:55 a.m. Nearing the Mess Hall..._**

"Whoa," Shikamaru said, his green clothed arm up to block Sasuke from walking further. "Holy shit. I think I'm hallucinating..."

The Uchiha took in Shikamaru's widened eyes and traced his line of sight to what he was looking at. When he saw what the hacker was gawking at he couldn't believe his own eyes either.

Naruto and Jason, about fifty feet away from them on the green just above the basketball court, both dressed in camouflage combat sweats bottoms with sweat stained blue and grey shirts respectively, were playfully shoving each other with wide grins on their faces.

Clearly, the two had made do on their promise for a match. So _that's_ why the blond hadn't returned to their room.

Sasuke's eyes widened to a good extent when he saw the two of them grasp each other's hands in a Bro hug complete with thumps on the backs.

"He does know that he's..." Shikamaru asked lowly.

Sasuke had no idea how to answer the genius's question. He was about to turn away when Jason looked directly at him.

Sasuke froze.

He didn't move until a small, very tiny smile ticked at Jason's lips and he nodded once before he turned back to Naruto to elbow him in his side.

It felt like a dense thunder cloud that had been hanging over his head had suddenly dissipated into nothing.

"I'm thinking he knows..." Shikamaru hypothesized stepping forward.

"Probably." Sasuke agreed before continuing to walk up to the mess hall. He'd leave Naruto to tell him the exact details of what had happened between him and the Conner boy later in the day.

"So," Shikamaru said picking up a tray and walking to the displayed lunch items, "Since we're banned from Kyuubi, any ideas about what to do with Konan?"

Picking up a bottle of mineral water and a huge red Fiji apple Sasuke spun the fruit looking for defects. "Why do you think I have any?"

Hazel eyes rolled, "Oh come on Uchiha, please don't insult my intelligence."

Sasuke shrugged, "Well I'm sorry Nara, I don't have any."

'Well no solid ones, for now.' He thought, running a thumb over a slightly discoloration in the skin.

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks, "... You, Uchiha Sasuke, _monster_ psychologist, the most paranoid, obsessive compulsive, back-up plan to a back-up plan, to **_another_** back-up plan genius, doesn't have a POA?"

Sasuke bit into the sweet apple, "Yes, believe it or not, plans of action don't just fall from the sky you know."

A metal tray met the table, Shikamaru sank down to a chair eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself." Sasuke replied taking a last glance over the hall that they were about to leave in about thirty or so minutes.

"I still don't fully get Nagato's plan of separating us to go to Kyushu." Neji said materializing beside them holding a tray with a salad and a bottle of electrolyte water, "But it sort of makes sense though."

"It would be suspicious if we all got there one way, one time." Sasuke replied his eyes still tracing over the hall.

"But college students always go in a group when vacationing." Neji inputted sitting down, "It wouldn't be that strange."

Sasuke tried to be patient, "Think Neji, we all have different backgrounds. Wouldn't it look strange to you if a group of people from nowhere, with an...eclectic history and no feasible connection to each other just appear one day, at one time? Big red flag."

"He's just hedging on the side of caution." Shikamaru added. "What's strange though, is my fake identity; do I look like a Bent to you?"

"Are you?" Sasuke teased mischievously.

Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously, "Fuck you, Uchiha."

"No thank you, " Sasuke replied eyes over the genius shoulder just as Haku softly stopped by the table, "Not even if you paid me."

"Konnichiwa," The Momochi said softly to the group, "May I join you?"

At nods of assent the gentle looking cadet pulled out a chair beside Shikamaru, "So a little bird told me that you're all leaving soon."

"I wonder which bird is that." Neji murmured taking a sip of his own water.

"Is it true?" Haku said ignoring the Hyuuga's mumble.

Sasuke just nodded before Naruto Kin, Kiba and Bryce walked in and all joined the table.

Sasuke frowned slightly, Naruto must have taken the quickest shower known to man to get that clean so quickly.

During the round of "hellos" and the clatter of lunch items, Sasuke took a moment to look at Naruto.

The Uzumaki still looked faintly troubled and drawn out, but despite that, his sky-lit blue eyes were shining under slightly damp golden hair and the mocha slashes on his face looked darker against his skin.

His neck, corralled by his father's chain, twisted while chatting with Kiba, as his broad shoulders flexed unconsciously under a big white and blue hoodie.

Sasuke's eyes were fastened on the move of his peach lips before a discreet tap on his thigh by Neji snapped him out of his daze.

Sasuke immediately turned away not wanting to see Neji's smug look and picked up his bottle.

"Just don't."

"I wasn't going to, " The Hyuuga snickered, "Why would I want to destroy the best entertainment factor I've had in years, and besides, I've watched the Animal Planet a good deal and I don't think I've ever seen a mama bear with that level of protection...as matter of fact I've never seen it in a pregnant lioness either."

Sasuke glared; Neji turned away smirking just before Haku nudged him.

"He's right you know, " The brunet smiled, "I've seen that protective look more times than I can count coming from Zabuza... and it's not one sided."

Sasuke looked at his teammate, "Really, how so?"

"Every time you look away he does the same thing to you... just watch." Haku advised pulling his granola bar.

Biting into his apple Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes as Naruto's eyes, during a small break in his conversation with Kiba, shifted over to Sasuke with a darkly possessive look.

Sasuke nearly chocked on his fruit.

Haku smiled, eyes hooded. "Told you."

By that time Jason had entered the room plopped down across from Naruto and after getting a break in the chat between him Kiba, started talking. By his wild hand gestures, Sasuke just surmised he was recounting their fight.

Finishing his bottle of water he nodded in agreement to Haku. "Guess you're right."

Sasuke stilled under the indecipherable look he was getting from the older teen. "What?"

Haku just shook his head, "Nothing... just... be careful out there. I don't want to lose another friend."

Looking in Haku's eyes, Sasuke met him with a steady look of his own. "You won't."

After a moment Haku nodded in agreement.

"So, he's not dead." Neji remarked beside him.

Curious as to what Neji was referring to, Sasuke then looked up to see a clearly aggravated Ryu at the door of the room looking around.

After a moment, in a synchronized move, both Naruto and Sasuke after a conformation glance to each other, excused themselves from the table, got up and moved to meet the Namikaze.

Ryu just jerked his head, a silent order to follow him

 ** _Random Classroom_**.

By the way Ryu's eyes were narrowed and by the mess of his tousled hair both Sasuke and Naruto knew exactly what was bothering him.

"You heard, right." Naruto said not as a question but more of a confirmation while leaning on the white board behind him.

The flat ' _no-shit-Sherlock'_ look Ryu gave them both just cemented the situation, "Yes, but how the fuck did this happen?"

Naruto glanced over to the window, arms crossed over his chest. "Kyuubi might be an asshole and a sadistic bastard but he isn't stupid. All those years in the army made him so. And besides, he knows psychology, so obviously he figured out that Arashi wanted to kill him and decided that two could play that game."

"He's coming here." Ryu realized.

"Yes," Naruto said with a tight look on his face, "and the worst fucking thing is we can't do anything about it. We're not allowed to, some shit about its not our responsibility and that's it's the over our heads like, it's the governments."

"That's how it goes." Ryu concluded even though he clearly didn't like it. "International conspiracies like this are between the two corresponding countries involved, remember Bin Laden?"

Naruto grunted, "I still think that was some kind of hoax, but whatever..."

After a moment Naruto squinted, ".. So... do you think you'll still be able to sort out the thing with your father, I mean even with the shit storm that's about to fly?"

Ryu nodded tersely, "Kyuubi isn't really my problem, even if he's an accessory, the mastermind is who I'm after. It will happen, one way or another."

Naruto huffed, still clearly pissed off that he couldn't do anything to situation, "This sucks."

Through the whole thing Sasuke had been silent, allowing the two to talk while carefully watching the dynamics between them.

Ryu and Naruto hadn't shied away from each other gazes, they didn't move away from each other either, it wasn't solid but maybe, just maybe, they were getting comfortable with each other.

It was still too early to tell though so Sasuke held his peace and kept his thoughts to himself.

"You're leaving soon..." Ryu said nodding to Sasuke, "...the both of you."

Naruto's hand jammed themselves into his pockets. "Yea. Do you know why?"

Ryu shook his head, "No, and I don't think it would be any kind of good to tell me."

Golden brown brows contracted, "Why?"

"The less I know..." Ryu said simply.

"... The safer you'll be." Naruto finished for his cousin. "I get it."

That stood in silence for a moment before Naruto sighed. "This is so fucked up."

"You might have to be more specific." Ryu said blankly.

"It's not just one thing, it's me, you, Kyuubi, Arashi, our...thing in the next few weeks ...It feels like some asshole god is playing pinata with us and the beating stick is fucking metal."

"Bad news cousin," Ryu added, "This is the tip of the freaking iceberg. Get into the military fully and it's going to be even worse... especially for you."

Naruto looked confused, "Huh? Come again?"

Ryu shrugged. "You're the type to internalize everything around you and what you see either builds or breaks a part of you."

Naruto grimaced. "Why the hell am I surrounded by fucking shrinks?"

"You drew the short stick." Ryu simply said while turning away.

"How's that thing with..." Naruto trailed off, not sure how to address the situation between Madara and Arashi's henchman Baji's daughter.

Hand on the door Ryu looked straight ahead to the outside but he still picked up on his cousin's caution.

"It's still in planning mode...but you'll know when it breaks out... See you...whenever ."

 **Russia, Storage Warehouse, Kholmsk Port, Sakhalin. 15 hours ago...**

Kyuubi gently eased himself onto a wooden crate and pulled out the half melted ice pack he had paid some local kid to get while his mind reflected on the past seven hours.

After he had stolen the dead army officers vehicle and his clothes, he had driven to the way outskirts of the town, dumped the jeep and after stealing some clothes off a line, dumped the uniform too.

He had severely wanted to torch the thing but that would be a shining stadium style beacon to indicate where he was.

There was no question that his picture was going to be blasted through every media outlet in the country and not to mention the rest of the world.

He had no choice anymore. He was already dead, so why not drag the asshole who had damned him, down with him?

He had to go to Japan.

After he had ditched the vehicle it had been a game of skulking through shadowed streets, dodging through back alleys and hitchhiking on slum roads to find somewhere no one could recognize him.

He had eventually ended up in Kholmsk, Sakhalin; a small sea port out of the eyes of most authorities where he had intimate knowledge of contraband goods being snuggled through it on a weekly basis.

A loud birds grating cry cut through the air and the Russian ex-officer-cum-fugitive grimaced.

The grating sound of screeching gulls outside and the putrid scent of dead fish inside were getting the redhead more irritated by the second.

"Fucking bird." He scowled.

Easing the ice over his bruised ribs, Kyuubi looked down at the burner phone grasped in his hand that kid had also gotten with the money take from the dead soldiers wallet.

The phone buzzed with the call he was expecting.

"Talk to me." He ordered shortly.

" _It's going to take time._ " a dark voice said through the line, " _You might have to wait a few days._ "

"No." Kyuubi snarled, hazel eyes narrowed in fury. "Do you not understand that this can't wait? I need to get the into Japan from fucking yesterday!"

" _Fake documents take time Avilov. You know that." His contact replied, "And besides, your picture is all over the goddamn world. If you were to even get there, you would have to dye your hair and get contacts, since facial realignment surgery is not an option."_

"What if I don't need papers?" Kyuubi huffed, "Is there any other way to get into Japan?"

His contact was silent for a moment and Kyuubi was on edge.

"Well?"

More silence.

"Well Akaboshi, just fucking tell me!"

A shuffle, " _There is one...but you're might not... like it_."

"Listen to me." Kyuubi grated. "I. Don't. Fucking. Care. Tell me... Now!"

"... _How are you with dead bodies?_ "

 **Elgin. 1:06 p.m. Sasuke and Naruto's room.**

Sasuke looked at the half packed duffel bag and the mid sized suitcase on the floor beside the bed.

In twenty something hours or so they would be filled and packed by the front door waiting for transportation to the airport.

Sighing softly, he crossed the room and took up his complete identity profile he'd taken after breakfast.

All profiles had everything for their new lives; new ID, birth certificate, home address, full education background, full medical history, extracurricular activities and hobbies and there were even criminal histories for some.

The charges for those who had them though were minor juvenile delinquencies like shop lifting and desecration of public property.

Sasuke was certainly impressed. He had to seriously admire their thoroughness, not a single stone was un-turned and not one facet of their new lives was not thoroughly detailed.

They had even gone so far to as to give him a new bank account and a new cellphone.

Everything important was there including a single sheet with his new travel schedule and lodging arrangements, and it was a single piece of information that Sasuke was going to ignore until he absolutely had to think about it.

The CIA agent, and the people he worked with, had gone the extra mile to pair the fake names as close as possible to the real ones by pairings the fake names with the starting letter of their real names to foster familiarity.

The aim was to mitigate a chance of them blowing their cover by not reacting to the fake name, but sadly they couldn't have paired all of them.

His one, though, was on point.

"Seth Usegui," Sasuke murmured picking up his new ID card. His face, sporting the biometric mesh was mildly glaring back at him.

Sasuke snorted while tilting the card to the light to take a good look at his eyes; dark and brooding as usual.

He then started to recite the 'facts' of his new existence.

"Apparently I'm twenty years old, parent less but raised by relatives, was in a accident when I was eight years and broke my nose and refused plastic surgery that's why my nose is slightly crooked..."

He skimmed over his activities that were mostly his usual but with one new thing, chess, martial arts, running and, Sasuke snorted, rock climbing.

His 'criminal record' just stated a Guy Fawkes' prank with a series of fireworks gone wrong at his high school graduation.

Sasuke had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

In that moment his eyes shifted to the other folder on the desk. He put down his file and picked up Naruto's.

After they had returned from lunch, they had immediately started studying their new lives.

Five minutes ago, Naruto had raked a hand through his hair, told Sasuke that he needed air, dropped his file on the desk and left.

Even though Sasuke had wanted to get it over and done with, he had to just nod his consent.

"Nathan Uno...orphan, twenty-one years old... grease monkey...past Tokyo gang affiliation... does drag racing in spare time for extra cash and the adrenaline rush...is bisexual and a nomad."

He heard the door to the room open and Naruto come back with a indecipherable look on his face.

Wordlessly he passed Sasuke and flopped on the bed. The Uchiha didn't even look over.

After five minutes, Sasuke glanced at his cell.

"Get up, we need to report for the debriefing." Sasuke said emotionless while closing the file.

Naruto twisted his head to look at him silently. Even turned away Sasuke could feel the gaze mapping his skin and for some reason it annoyed him.

"What?" He snapped pushing off from the table.

Naruto frowned sitting up, "What's got your panties in a knot?"

Sasuke's jaw tightened, "You."

"Oh no, " Naruto said getting off the bed and crossed the space between them in three strides, backing Sasuke up on the wall behind him.

"What's the deal, Uchiha? Why are you looking at me like I'd killed your cat?"

"I hate cats." Sasuke murmured unthinkingly while adjusting to Naruto's proximity.

Peach lips twitched. "But you hiss like one... Tell me what's really bothering you."

Sasuke searched the steady eyes inches away from his before leaning back on the wall and closing his eyes.

"Everything... you and Kyuubi, Ryu and Madara... me and Konan..."

"Uh huh..." Naruto said head tilting to the side, "... that's the surface of it... what's really bothering you?"

Sasuke forced his eyes open. "They're separating us."

Naruto nodded, "For a good reason Sasuke, they want our 'relationship' to just look like a holiday fling, it's more protection for us really."

"Yes..but..."Sasuke trailed off, head twisted to the left.

Naruto pulled back a little with a small smile before pressing his lips to a Sasuke's forehead. "I know S'uke... I know."

As his fingers curled in Naruto's shirt Sasuke just fully realized how much he had become attached to the Uzumaki.

And it scared him a bit.

"I'm going by airplane, you'll be going by ferry. I'm staying in a hotel with a bed and hot water, you'll be in a nomad warehouse with a sleeping bag and shower house. The only way we're going to meet is in a bar and the beach parties and then after that pretend to have sex."

Naruto's smirk was devious. "Who says we're just going to pretend?"

Sasuke pushed him off. "Be serious for a moment...two weeks...can we get everything they need us to do... can we get them all in under two weeks?"

"Okay," Naruto said stepping back, hands up. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with Sasuke Uchiha's body?"

Huh?

Dark eyebrows narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean you have to be a clone or little green aliens have taken up your head because the Sasuke Uchiha I know, the netherworld prince of death, _the-fuck-with-me-and-I'll-destroy-your-head,_ the _knows-the-answer-before-the-question-is-asked_ , the _I'm-always-right,;_ Sasuke Uchiha doesn't doubt himself...at all, so, I'm asking again, who the hell are you?"

All right," Sasuke huffed scowling lightly and softly slapped Naruto's chest. "I see your point. Can we just go and get this over with?"

"And now he's back." Naruto, taking advantage of the opportunity to press his point said, "...You're doing the right thing Sasuke, don't ever think you aren't."

 **Meeting Room, Elgin** **2:05 p.m.**

"Okay," Shikamaru said his eyes closed and head tilted to the ceiling, "A rerun of our undercover gear, let's go starting from Kiba."

"The lighter is a flash grenade, " The tattooed teen grunted, "Learned that the hard fucking way."

Sasuke couldn't definitely prove it but he could have sworn that Shikamaru was rolling his eyes even with them closed.

Gaara."

"Contact lenses paired with our new identities that adapt to our own retinas and also function as mini cameras." Gaara's soft voice inserted.

"Neji."

"There's the watch that has garrote wire and hypodermic needles with tranquilizers inside." The Hyuuga added.

"Kin."

"A metal ring for guys and barrettes for girls which are voice recognition devices and recorders." She said simply.

"TenTen."

"A cell phone which is fitted with a white noise signal scrambler."

"Naruto."

"Green buttons which are mini detonators." The Uzumaki inserted.

"Sasuke?"

"A pen which is a GPS tracker." Sasuke replied looking at the people gathered in the room. "Shikamaru?"

"Ear plugs which are paralyzing waves negation devices." Shikamaru drawled, scratch behind an ear. "Next topic our alibis, are we comfortable with the new changes? "

"About that," Kiba interrupted, "I thought Nagato said we're all going as college students from one place, why'd he change?"

"He reevaluated," Neji answered simply, "Plans are not always set in stone Kiba."

After a minute Kiba shrugged , "Whatever man."

"Okay." Shikamaru said eyes still closed, "New identities, begin."

Sasuke smirked, "Why don't you start, Mr. Genius?"

Shikamaru lifted his head up just to glare at the smirking Uchiha. "Samaru Bent, nineteen years old, a graduate of MIT with a Bachelor's, Masters and Doctoral Degree in Engineering, IQ of 165, only child and raised by his single parent Japanese mother. Came to her birth country for morbid curiosity. What about you, Sasuke?"

"Seth Usegui, 20 years old, Tokyo University student, second year students seeking a double major Bachelor's Degree in Psychology and Sociology. Raised by an older relative after his parents died in a car crash which gave him the slightly crooked nose. Has a trust fund, is a vegetarian and one hundred percent gay." Sasuke replied not shifting his look from the Nara, "Naruto?"

"Nathan Uno...Twenty-one years old, got his last name from the priest at the orphanage he was sent to, likes machines, was trained by a mechanic after he left the orphanage and took up the same trade. Was part of a gang in lower Tokyo until they got crushed by a larger one. He's a sporadic alcoholic, exercise nut, loves to party, is bisexual and has some kind of sentimental attachment to a motorcycle he modified himself." He looked around the room, "Ummm Kin? "

"Kim Tasuna, nineteen years old, orphan, high school drop out, wave country model hopeful , is obsessed with the color indigo, is mostly vegetarian and a virgin." The former assassin said emotionless.

Eyes peered at her but she didn't flinch from their questioning gazes. "It happens, move on, Neji?"

"Nathaniel Hyuang, twenty years old, Go prodigy, raised by his grandmother, graduated high school at thirteen and Tokyo University at sixteen with Undergraduate and Masters Degree in Neuroscience. Asexual and is allergic to nuts. Only in Kyushu for a break before starting his Doctoral Degree... Higushi?"

TenTen sighed, "Tenka Haran, eighteen years old, half Japanese, half Middle Eastern, Lithuania exactly, middle child, grown as a tomboy but lost it at sixteen, has extensive mechanical knowledge, is a first year engineering student, omnivore, doesn't know the difference between concealer and foundation and has temper issues."

"Lord knows they got that right." Kiba muttered darkly from his spot in the room.

"Did I mention that she has extensive knowledge of the most deadly weapons some people have never heard of and can use them at any time..." TenTen said off handed looking up at the ceiling. "... or she can just use the ones that she has on her...heads up Kiba."

A messy brown head jerked up just as a senbon needle embedded itself in the wall an inch away from Kiba's head.

"Motherf-" Kiba shouted diving to the side, "She's trying to kill me!"

After a long moment everyone, on one accord everyone just turned away.

" Gaara?"

The redhead barely turned his head. "Grey Shukaku, seventeen years old, home-schooled, has two older siblings, was pursuing a degree in International Relations but had to take a short leave of absence due to medical issues. Came to Kyushu for a last hurrah before resuming his studies. Omnivore, introvert, validates between asexuality and homosexuality and is off the grid."

Kiba's jaw dropped, "Does anyone realized that I was about to be killed?"

"Naruto" Shikamaru said offhandedly, "Please deal with this."

"Got it. " Naruto said turning to the Inuzuka and slapping a hand on his shoulder. "You see Bro, no one really gives a damn about your love hate relationship with TenTen. Do us a favour and do your weird ass flirting with her on your own time, but for now, we need to focus."

Kiba's eyes had widened at 'flirt'. "F-fl-flir- What the hell have you been smoking dude?"

Turing away Naruto just looked at the placid Nara. "Shika, I think you can continue."

 **Meeting Room, Elgin. 3: 17 p.m**

"Okay, " Nagato said looking faintly impressed with the progress the group had made with both their identifies and the knowledge of their weapons.

"Now that most of what you need to know is settled, it's time for you all to know the schedule...the party schedule."

"Oh man," Kiba grinned looking extremely giddy, "Lay it on me."

Rolling his eyes at the Inuzuka's comment, Nagato grabbed a blue marker and moved to the white board.

"The infamous winter break party circuit schedule is this; it's two weeks of partying on Keya Beach. It's eleven days in all with the first three parties spaced out two days apart, then, after that one bash each night. The fun goes on in both the day and the night. The first week starts with an "official" day of welcome. You'll get your arms bands, for either the three, six or the full nine days, all inclusive with alcohol or not."

He jotted something on the board.

"Whitewater; that's the theme of it, and yes and you can guess what takes place there. In the day is mostly water activities, surfing, jet-skiing, snorkeling, windsurfing, volleyball, you name it, it's done."

"Nice," Naruto grinned, "So I guess it's only going to be me, Kiba, TenTen and Kin doing those."

Neji slanted the Uzumaki a narrowed eyed look, "Why do you think so?"

"Because I'm pretty sure if you, Gaara, Shikamaru and, I kinda hate to say this but Sasuke too; if any of you touch real sunlight you'll burst into flames or look like an overripe tomato in less than five minutes."

Stifled giggles came from the corner what Kin and TenTen were but were immediately cut off with Neji's glare.

"That's not acc-

"Shut up Hyuuga, he's right," Gaara interrupted while calmly picking a piece of lint from his long sleeved shirt. "I, for one, is not particularly comfortable getting melanoma."

"I am a martial arts champ-"

"Indoors champion, Neji," Sasuke railroaded blandly, "In air conditioned rooms and under energy efficiency lighting. Save it; you hate sunlight and you know it."

Neji sniffed and turned his head to glare out the window.

"Moving on," Nagato continued, "I'm guessing you should have inferred by now what goes on at night."

"Dancing, water-sex, maybe an orgy or two, getting hammered or getting higher than a kite.." Kin filled in. "... Or both."

"Exactly." Nagato said soberly, "Hydra moves in on the fourth night, starting to deal the drugs and increasing the dosage every night after that until the big finale; the all nighter, a rave to six in the morning. "

"Where someone just might die." Naruto said almost silently.

"Most likely." Nagato said capping the marker, looking decidedly grim, "It's like some kind of morbid game to them, boosting their sadism and their coffers. The drugs are that addictive."

"And the market is perfect, " Shikamaru added, "Bunch of naive college students, happy to get out from under their parents shadow, feeling egoistic, wanting a ride on the wild side, gagging at the chance to do something forbidden and checking it off their bucket list before shoving it in the back of their minds for the rest of their lives...the problem is they might just kick that bucket."

The air suddenly seemed colder in the room. Shikamaru cracked an eye open. "I'm sorry...did I just kill the mood?"

"More like murder it..." TenTen murmured, "...but you're right."

"...Nagato..." Kin asked quietly, "... What exactly do you want us to do?"

"I want you to get recorded and tangible evidence of what they're doing. When you are offered drugs, hold it and the recorded conversation for evidence."

"What if they want us to try it before them?" Naruto glanced over to the man, "I mean it's standard policy, any who wants drugs will demand to try it right then and there. So how are we going to escape that?"

Nagato smiled, "I'm glad you asked me that... Taka is given in pill form, we will give you pills in the same shape and size of the drug so you can substitute it."

"Sugar pills." Naruto said his lips twitching.

The older man's eyes widened slightly. He was about to ask when Ryuu barged in.

"Naruto, how the hell do you know all this?"

In that moment Sasuke saw something he didn't want to see in Naruto's eyes.

Experience.

"Bounce around the world for fifteen years and you'll come across some stuff." The Uzumaki said flatly.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started to say but immediately bit his tongue.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"...Forget it," Sasuke murmured, "It's nothing."

The look in his blue eyes told the Uchiha that Naruto knew he was bluffing but he, mercifully, didn't call him on it.

By the exchanged looks though, Sasuke knew that this discussion wasn't over.

"So, that's all we have to do..." TenTen confirmed, "Just get enough evidence to throw them in the clapper?"

"Essentially, yes." Nagato said with a firm nod. "Nothing else, no risqué moves on anybody's part, understood?"

After a moment of hesitation, everyone nodded or voiced their agreement.

"Good." Nagato said, "Let's rerun the housing arrangements... Naruto and TenTen you're both in the nomad waterfront warehouse, Sasuke in the Bachelor's Guesthouse, Neji in the boarding house provided by..."

 **Elgin. Sasuke and Naruto's room. 9:34 p.m**

Sasuke stepped into their room with one objective. He needed to know that what he'd seen in the meeting room wasn't what he feared.

Just inside the door, Sasuke stood slightly unsure, watching for Naruto to shuck his sneakers off and sprawl on the bed, because he was not entirely sure about how he was going to touch such a sensitive issue.

Luckily, Naruto took that decision from him.

"Just ask." Naruto said softly, not even looking straight at his boyfriend. "Get it over with."

Sasuke differed for a long moment before he breathed. "Did you ever do drugs, Naruto?"

Naruto's head twisted to face the still Uchiha. "... What would you do if I said yes?"

Sasuke glanced at the wall. "I...don't know...I honestly just don't...but did you?"

A minute passed like a small eternity before Naruto sighed, "... No, I didn't... It wasn't like I didn't want to though."

Sasuke then gently perched himself on the bed's edge, "Which kind was it?"

"It?" Naruto scoffed,"There was no 'it' Sasuke. Try heroin, cocaine, morphine, pot, purple x, ecstasy, some Italian and Portuguese shit I can't pronounce, and some PCP. I've seen them all when some of my friends were trying them ... I didn't. Trust me, I wanted to but...somehow... I just knew it wasn't for me. And besides, I didn't wanna prove that asshole right."

Sasuke hummed; the 'asshole' was an obvious reference to Kyuubi.

"I don't think I've told you, but I tried pot once."

Naruto squinted, "Wow, when?"

Pale hands reached down to unlace his shoes. "I was twelve, got it from some punks in middle school...Itachi came home to find me high out of my goddamn mind on the carpet and with my chest burning like I had swallowed fire."

A small grin was forming on Naruto's face, "Really, Itachi must have been pissed."

Kicking off his shoes Sasuke stretched himself, front down bedside Naruto. "Yeah he was, but when he saw that I couldn't breathe properly and rushed me to the hospital he was more worried than angry. I stayed in ICU in isolation for about two months."

"You probably got an A-bomb (1) or an Amp.(2)"

Sasuke snorted, "I have no idea of what those are but yes, it was laced. I got a serious lung infection."

Blue eyes met black. "Is that why you were breathing so hard at Gai's place...cause some early mornings you sounded out of breath."

Sasuke had to hold back a disparaging laugh. "No dumbass, I was breathing hard because I was trying to get rid of my boner."

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking slightly confused. "Come again?"

Sasuke's head twisted in his arms, unconsciously allowing his voice to dip to a soft sensuous tone. "Sometimes, I'd have dreams where you were between my legs and kissing me, grinding on me... and I'd wake up stone fucking hard. The only reason I was breathing that way was to distract myself from not jacking off while you were three feet away."

Instantly, Naruto was over him, pressing himself fully on Sasuke's back. "Fuck Uchiha, you shouldn't say shit like that...I want you, now."

Sasuke couldn't deny that his pulse had taken a high leap after hearing the raw lust in Naruto's voice.

In a fitting reaction, Sasuke just braced some of his weight on his forearms and pushed his hips up to press against Naruto's filling cock.

"This way?"

Lips were at the back of Sasuke's neck, teasing the skin there before teeth bit down slightly. "Fuck yes."

Hands reached down and under Sasuke's body to prop him up on his knees and to give Naruto better access to his pants.

Releasing the button and sliding the zip and the jeans down, Naruto splayed his hand over a tight dark blue boxer clad cheek, pressing and kneading the flesh there before dipping down.

Sasuke felt the back one of Naruto's knuckles trail along the inside of his inner right thigh, starting from his knee and sliding upwards.

Sasuke squirmed, the waistband of his jeans were at his knees but they were restricting his legs from spreading further.

"Are you going to take these pants off anytime soon dobe?"

"No. I'm going to fuck you this way, with your clothes on and on all fours underneath me. I'm going to make an animal out of you."

Teeth bit his ear just as a callused hand slipped under his boxers to grasp Sasuke's dick that, from the moment Naruto had covered him, had instantly started to fill and bead.

The rough touch against his smooth skin sent spirals of pleasure into the Uchiha's brain, and paired with the kinky thought of him getting reamed with his clothes on made his cock get even harder.

 _"Ugh."_ Sasuke groaned, head down in his arms, eyes closed feeling the slide of Naruto's wet his hand from his rigid cock to his balls and then down so his index finger brushed against his opening.

Sasuke gut clenched and trembled hard just the inside of his cheek of his cheek was bit. The light fluttering touches felt like torture.

Two fingers pressed against his perineum while a hand worked his dick.

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke swore.

"We're getting there baby."Naruto replied as a hand gently pushed Sasuke's shoulder down, making his back arch, drawing Naruto's eyes to the narrowness of Sasuke's waist and the full, hard curve of his ass.

His hand tightened on Sasuke's throbbing cock. Sasuke shifted his trapped knees as far as they could go, bracing one shoulder down deeper into the mattress and craned his head around to give Naruto a burning look.

"Fuck," Sasuke hissed, "Hurry. Just do it, I won't break."

Two slick fingers sunk into Sasuke's body just as he felt Naruto's bare cock pressing against his leg.

"Finally, do it." Sasuke ordered.

"Shit, you're still too tight, S'uke," Naruto husked working his fingers in and out, widening the passage he wanted open with a desperate need.

"Just...a...little...more..." Naruto growled.

Sasuke's teeth sank into his arm as one of Naruto's fingers pressed on his prostate."Do it now. Do it hard."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Knowing that Sasuke didn't mind a little pain he didn't bother with going in slow like he usually would.

One of Naruto hands was rested on the small of Sasuke's back and the other grasped his right hip firmly. Sasuke then felt the hand on his back disappear and heard the rip of foil. A second later a sheathed dome pressed against Sasuke's entrance.

Naruto pushed straight in, sinking balls deep in one hard 's spine curved in a supine arch and both men groaned at the intimate connection.

Black eyes closed as he felt Naruto's shaft throb inside him. He then felt Naruto's rough fingers grab his hips and felt the tense muscles of Naruto's stomach.

For a long moment they both held still, focusing on just adjusting to the intense feeling.

Black orbs opened and Sasuke looked over his shoulder with fully dilated pupils. His lips curved into a sadistic smirk as he cruelly clenched his inner muscles.

"Motherfuck." Naruto swore grabbing at Sasuke's hips so hard it probably made deep bruises.

"You bastard," Naruto growled in Sasuke's ear. "You're going to pay for that."

He shivered when a deep voice husked in his ear, "Hold on."

Naruto pulled back, snapped his hips forward and drove in feeling his pelvis immediately connect with the curve of Sasuke's ass and the muscles circling inside contracting severely.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Naruto choked out, slightly circling his hips before he started to move, smoothly and deep.

Sasuke's mouth slipped open as the motion was repeated, each thrust getting harder and deeper with every push. His eyes were closed and his head fell forward on his arms as the sex continued, shooting pleasure into his brain, over and over again.

He could hear the low grunts Naruto made with each thrust, circling his hips, maximizing the feel of every thrust, as the slap of their meeting skin sounded in the air.

Despite the spine tingling pleasure he was receiving, Sasuke hated the fact that he couldn't see the look in Naruto's eyes.

He wanted to see the dark, possessive gleam in the sapphire orbs above him as the body over his kept delivering those back breaking thrusts.

Even though he knew the blonde was still mostly dressed, Sasuke wanted to see the stretch of the tan skin of Naruto's chest, the strain in his shoulders and the flex of his abs.

He wanted to see Naruto's feline smile as he drove into him. He wanted to touch the sweat-slicked skin of his face.

Sadly, the only thing he could feel was Naruto's hot palms dragging him into his thrusts, the tiny picks of the hairs on Naruto's legs and heated breaths over him.

"F-fuck," Sasuke hissed, feeling that particular rush of white-hot pleasure as it started to build within him.

"Getting close?" Naruto growled above him .

Sasuke's answer was his hand was clenching in sheets under him as he spread his thighs slightly wider to allow Naruto depth, then reaching behind to grab at Naruto's hip as he thrust harder.

"Fuck, yeah," Naruto growled, feeling his own orgasm start to crawl up his spine.

The only thing a half insensate Sasuke could offer were small gasps, hoping Naruto wouldn't stop because he was an inch close to coming out of his mind.

He slid his hand under to grab his leaking dick and pump in time with Naruto's thrusts. He was on the verge of a huge orgasm and he knew Naruto was too by the jerky movements of his thrusts, that though wild still managed to hit his prostate every time.

 _"Right. There."_ Sasuke managed to gasp, his hand flying over his shaft.

Through his ringing head Sasuke could barely hear Naruto's growled, "Come for me, ".

One more jab on his prostate made his body lock up in exquisite pleasure just as he felt Naruto seize inside him and his length pulse. They were both coming hard together, wave after shuddering wave.

Sasuke's cry was muffled because his teeth were sunk into his arm as wetness spilling over his hand.

He felt Naruto slightly fell but caught himself on one hand as he hunched over Sasuke's back. The Uchiha felt the faint dampness of Naruto's shirt and the deep pants on his damp neck.

After a long moment, as one, they both collapsed to the bed their bodies still shaking slightly with the force of their orgasms.

Black eyes blinked open as he blearily raised his soiled hand to his chest and without a care wiped his spunk on the damp fabric.

It was going to be washed anyway.

After a moment, Naruto pulled out and removed the used condom. Braced on Naruto's chest Sasuke vaguely felt Naruto disposing of the latex.

"You do realize that we're leaving tomorrow, right and if I'm sore I'm going to kill you." Sasuke said tiredly while trying to twist his head around to look at the blond.

"Nah, you wouldn't dare and that's what this was for...a parting gift. " Naruto whispered on his skin.

"It's not going to be that long, baka." Sasuke snorted, "It's only three days until we 'see' each other."

Naruto grunted, "Three days of hell."

Sasuke slapped him, "You were at Fuji for what, almost nine weeks, what's so different now?"

Naruto just stared at him before slowly and agonizingly arched an eyebrow.

In the second Sasuke realized what had just happened and shuddered."Good god, what have I done to you?"

Naruto smirked."Let's go take a shower."

"Fine... but no more sex." Sasuke ordered getting up and ripping off his stained shirt.

"But Saaasukkee, come on!" Naruto begged jumping off the bed too, "I promise I'll be good."

Sasuke's soiled shirt smacked Naruto in the face.

"Child."

 **Russia, Storage Warehouse, Kholmsk Port, Sakhalin. 10:56 p.m**

The heap of bloody bird carcasses piled at his feet was a striking testament to the level of the ruthless mood Kyuubi Avilov was in.

Dressed only in the stolen clothes (which were way too thin for this weather) the ex-military Russian officer was huddled beside a stack of palette racks at the side of a random warehouse and the salty air wafting from the sea was making him even more irritated.

He looked up above and based on the point of the moon, it was mostly likely nearly eleven in the night.

He was cold most people at this point would start to be to hypothermic, but under years of experience he but he didn't really feel a thing. And besides, the anger in him was enough fuel to keep him warm.

He had one thing to concentrate on, just one. Kill Namikaze Arashi.

"Akaboshi," Kyuubi snarled in the darkness, seeking the figure of the man who was supposed to meet him an hour ago. "Where the fuck are you?"

The hoot of a night own sounded through the air just as a thick cloud passed over the already dim moon leaving the man in temporary pitch blackness.

"Fucking typical." Kyuubi swore leaning back. "Give a guy one job and he fucks it up."

His eyes were trained on his surroundings but a part of his mind was flitting a time some sixteen years before.

His fist immediately clenched at the memory.

When he had been given the post of the head of the security detail for the Russian Finance Minister, it had felt like everything was finally going to be put in the right places.

He would go back to his home base, rekindle his relationship with the red haired spitfire who, from the moment he'd seen her, had lit his entire being aflame.

On the heels of his accomplishment, Kyuubi had returned to Alysk only to find that Kushina, _his_ Kushina, had moved on, with some blond haired asshole from a rich family in Japan.

Kyuubi hadn't cared that the guy was on government invitation as a part of a special task force to deal with escalating issues in the Middle East and that he was the pivotal factor to their success in the past few missions.

Kyuubi didn't care that the base had gotten more international acclaim with Minato's presence or that the fact that the American government was thinking of making a solid connection with the Kremlin because of the "stellar" reports given by the blond parasite.

All Kyuubi wanted was him gone, one way or another.

Then, on his first trip to Japan with the Minister at one of his swanky corporate meetings Kyuubi had learned that this Minato, the resident thorn in his fucking side, was the younger brother of one of the Minister's confidants in the country, and by some digging, had found out that the older son wasn't as pleased with his brother as the rest of the world was.

Through the few interactions during multiple meetings they had after that, they had come to one accord; erase Minato from the face of the Earth.

Kyuubi scowled.

If the job was done to perfection, why in hell was Arashi doing this now?

And how the fuck did the CIA know of it too?

"Avilov." was hissed a few feet away from him. "I'm here."

"About time." The redhead snarled. "What do you have for me? How am I going to get the hell out of here?"

Akaboshi stepped further into the weak light that was breaking through the dense cloud.

Kyuubi looked with thinly veiled contempt at the thick set, narrow-eyed man with dark hair and huge sideburns.

"Just give me what I need Akaboshi." Kyuubi ordered.

"Boss, I could only get you a way in, I couldn't get you a way out."

Letting out a breath of irritation Kyuubi growled, "I can get out by myself, just give me the way in. And what the fuck we're you talking about dead bodies?"

"That's your way in Boss, a...someone I know told me that a cargo shipment of dead bodies to Japan is to be done in about six hours from this part. I've managed to get an empty casket on the Southwest Cargo Hold for you. It will take you straight to Japan, Honshu, Chiba port, specifically."

Here Akaboshi gave him a packed knapsack, "In there is some cash, a change of clothes and a gun. That's all I could get in this short notice."

Kyuubi grunted, peering inside the bag. "What time is the shipment again?"

"Five thirty in the morning. It should take you about six hours to get to Japan."

"How much cash?"

"About fifty thousand yen."

Dipping his hand inside the bag Kyuubi pulled out the the black glock and grinned seeing his malicious reflection on the polished handle.

"Nice. Well done Akaboshi."

 **Elgin. Sasuke and Naruto's room. 2:15 am.**

Sasuke's head, even corralled in his arms and pressed halfway face down in his pillow, shifted and allowed his eyelids to lift slightly in the gloom to judge the state of the body beside his.

And what he saw then made his eyes close with a mental grimace.

He had been dreading this; hoping that their earlier intense romp would have been enough to distract Naruto from thinking about Kyuubi.

Clearly, it hadn't.

Naruto was on his back, shirtless, both arms under his head with his eyes open and stuck on the ceiling above them.

It was clear that the blond hadn't slept one second through night, most likely thinking about his murderous adopted guardian that was on the loose and clearly hell-bound to kill everyone who had fucked him over.

Sasuke didn't think he could handle it if he placed himself in Naruto's shoes now, to think of what he was going through.

Yes, he himself had been abused when young, but at least he hadn't endured it for a decade and a half.

By the vacant look on Naruto's face Sasuke slightly feared that he was replaying the bad memories he had with the Russian officer, reliving the pain, anguish and suffering that he had endured...

... Or maybe, Sasuke with a absurd kind of faith hoped that he wasn't doing any of that and that Naruto was thinking of the good times he and Sasuke had gone through, as sporadic and small as they were.

It was a good idea but not a realistic one and he had to face the truth.

The reality of it was that Naruto, after sex and the normality of holding each other to sleep, Naruto, a man obsessed with touching, a human leech for contact hadn't touched him not even once throughout the rest of the night...and that in itself was extremely troubling.

Sasuke was going to correct that.

Feigning sleep, Sasuke shifted and seemingly blindly reached out for the blonde's warm skin, wrapped an arm around Naruto's sternum and shifted to place his face in a hollow of a warm neck.

After a tense moment he felt a muscled arm wrap around his slimmer body to settle on the small of his back and press him closer.

Sasuke sighed into the warm skin and just stayed there. It was a simple gesture but he knew it was needed.

4:15 a.m. Dream sequence.

 _Fire..._

 _Burning heat..._

 _Thick dark smoke..._

 _Red haze ... blood red..._

 _From his place in the corner of his old room in the Uchiha's ancestral home, eighteen year old Sasuke watched his young self, curled in a ball, scared out of his mind and trembling on the blue sheets of his bed as the furnace like heat and fire grew._

 _Red-orange flames were crawling up the walls, consuming everything in its path, decimating curtains, wooden bookcases, toys and electronics alike turning everything it touched into ash._

 _Sasuke heard a manic laugh cut through the air just as he got a good look at his seven year old self, his pale face was streaked with tears, eyes wide with fright, clutching his pillow as he edged away from the flames licking up his bed._

 _The manic laugh ran through the air again. A woman's laugh._

 _"Itachi..." Sasuke's wondering thought bubbled in his mind as he looked around, "Where's Itachi?"_

 _If his memory served it was about this time that his brother would barge in the room and rescue his younger self, so where was he?_

 _Young Sasuke scooted up to the farthest point on his bed looking frantic, chest heaving, eyes wide._

 _"Itachi!" older Sasuke shouted frantically spinning around, "Itachi, where are you?"_

 _Helpless, Sasuke watched as the flames surged over the bed, cocooning his childhood self a second before the child started screaming._

 _Sasuke slammed both palms over his ears trying to tune out young Sasuke's cry; it was a tortured scream._

 _"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!" Sasuke chanted in his head. "Where are you?"_

 _A bloodletting scream sliced through Sasuke's head and he fell to his knees._

" ** _ITACHI!"_** Sasuke gasped, eyes flying open in the darkness just as warm hands grabbed him.

"Sasuke, baby, breathe!" Naruto soothed in the dark.

Sasuke's thinly clothed chest was heaving hard, his eyes were unfocused and his nails were sunk deep into the skin of Naruto's arm.

After a moment, his shivering body was corralled in strong arms. "Breathe, S'uke, I've got you."

Sucking in deep breaths Sasuke laid his head back on Naruto's chest, eyes closed.

After a few minutes a rough but soft voice pressed at his ear, "Okay now?"

Sasuke had to mentally laugh to himself; until he found a way to get these fucking nightmares out of his head he wouldn't be okay.

"... For now." Sasuke said lowly shifting to turn to Naruto.

In the half light Sasuke faced the concerned eyes of his boyfriend and pressed his forehead into Naruto's neck, "Thank you."

He felt Naruto nod, "It's fine...been a long time since you've had one, huh."

Sasuke had to agree. "Yeah, almost four months."

"Any idea why?" Naruto wondered pulling the sheet around them.

He didn't have an 'idea', he knew exactly why, but how could he make subconsciously repressed memories and unresolved anger issues into pillow talk?

"My best guess is what we're going to do in about twelve hours." Sasuke returned voice emotionless.

"...You've been having nightmares all your life...any idea how to stop them?"

"Trust me," Sasuke murmured borrowing into the blonde's warmth, "If I knew, I wouldn't be screaming you ears off before daylight, and if I'd found a cure to them, well.. I'd be...a billionaire. "

A deep chuckle resonated from Naruto's chest. "That's right, you're already a rich ass bastard, courtesy of Uncle Madara."

Sasuke shrugged, breathing in the faint smell of Naruto's body wash. "The man has amassed millions if not trillions in his lifetime, and it's not like he has a child of his own to give it to. So obviously, I'm the only viable choice. If what I suspect is true, I only got a thin slice of the pie. "

Naruto hummed.

Sasuke's head then twisted. "... So...I didn't get to ask you before, what was all that with Jason?"

A callused hand was running over his back. "We just made do on our promise to spar... He's...okay."

Sasuke slipped a hand under Naruto's tank to run over his abs. "Okay as in..."

"As in he knows I'm Bi and you're my boyfriend." Naruto replied softly.

"How did he take it?" Sasuke inquired remembering when Jason had freaked out after he'd known that Sasuke was gay.

"Pretty much alright enough...he did get some respect for me after I trounced his ass." Naruto said genially.

Sasuke shifted, "He has a pr-"

"Problems with gays, I know, he told me. I just calmly told him that not all gays are the same."

"Hn."

"I think he's going to take it easier when little doe eyes tells him." Naruto mused, his fingers running over Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke shifted on the sheets, eyes closing temporarily. "Someday, I'd like to meet Haku's husband."

Naruto jerked so hard he'd almost fallen off the bed. "What the hell S'uke? Haku, doe eyes Haku is... _married?"_

"Basically." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "He's in a BDSM relationship with someone who gave him his last name. An aikido champion called Momochi Zabuza."

At that blue eyes nearly popped out of Naruto's head. "That giant ass monster is his boyfri- _husband?"_

Sasuke felt amused, "You know about him?"

"Who doesn't? That man is about seven feet tall and looks like serial killer with those bandages around his face." Naruto shivered. "How the hell Haku takes...him... I don't even want to know."

Sasuke snorted. "Simple solution, we'll just don't think about it ."

"You're right," Naruto acquiesced after a few seconds, "...come here."

A black eyebrow arched. "I'm right here baka."

Naruto grabbed his leg and dragged it over his thigh, making Sasuke feel his growing erection. "I meant, here."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke pushed, "No. Not again. We need to rest."

Naruto actually pouted.

Sasuke held his flat look until Naruto huffed. "Fine... can we at least kiss?"

Seeing no harm in agreeing to that , Sasuke nodded.

Slowly, Naruto's head dipped, his lips pressed on Sasuke's before running his tongue over a thin bottom lip.

Sasuke opened his mouth to accept the searching tongue and suckled on it for a few seconds before the mobile muscle was exploring the rest of his mouth.

Naruto would pull back sometimes just to nip and suck at Sasuke's lips before breaching the soft opening again.

So caught up in the kiss Sasuke hadn't realized that Naruto had pulled him sideways and had a hand under his shirt and was softly stroking him while exploring Sasuke's mouth.

With every touch Sasuke felt his skin tingle, it felt like Naruto's fingers had latent electricity in them.

"Ah," The Uchiha gasped softly as those lips moved to his neck and was teasing the tender and sensitive skin there.

His hand found itself buried in thick coarse hair while his canine bit into his lower lip.

With a soft tug, Sasuke pulled Naruto back to his face. Immediately, a tan forehead pressed against a paler one, his eyes closed and with a hushed voice said.

"You know, six months ago I didn't expect anything like this to happen to me. I thought that after Gai's I'd be in prison for the rest of my life or dead the second I got out... I didn't even think of meeting someone like you..."

Sasuke swallowed, an unknown feeling building in his gut.

"You know Sasuke, you might be more harder to figure out than the meaning of life and difficult to deal with sometimes...you might aggravate me to madness... but I don't think I can there's any way I can get you out of my system. Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke knew what was coming and felt incredibly scared and before thinking reacted.

"A love confession baka, really." Sasuke cut in, uneasiness churning in his gut.

Undaunted, Naruto just waited patiently for him to stop lashing out and pressed his lips to Sasuke's forehead.

"Yes teme, a love confession."He said, "Accept it."

After a moment Sasuke deflated and, eyes closed, mumbled something.

"What's that Uchiha?" Naruto grinned to the face twisted away. "I don't think I heard you right."

Sasuke glared. "Screw you. I'm not saying it again."

Peach lips twitched. "It's okay S'uke, I heard you the first time."

"Good," Sasuke murmured, "Let's get any more sleep we can cause I'm suspecting this is going to be a long day."

 ** _Russia, Storage Warehouse, Kholmsk Port, Sakhalin. 5:35 a.m_**

Kyuubi, holding the knapsack that Akaboshi had given him, was crouching down at the entrance gate of the dock Southwest Cargo Ship.

Having already been in the shipyard itself the redhead didn't have much problems finding the huge ship that he was about to stow away in now tied up by thick mooring lines. In the half light of the breaking dawn he looked around the edge of the security hut to get a good beeline look at the open side ramp door of the Southwest Cargo Ship.

He looked left, right and left again, making sure the guards he had seen a few minutes ago were gone before darting swiftly into the huge open space.

Inside, in he immediately found a corridor with a shadowed nook and back braced on a recessed wall he looked again, mind internally mapping out the layout of the ship.

It was an fairly recent Marco Polo style cargo ship and he believed he knew enough to make his way down the decks through to the storage units.

He stepped off only to instantly sink back, his ears hearing the uncoordinated steps of a half asleep crewman clearly just coming from the bunks, plodding down the walkway.

For a moment Kyuubi thought of learning the man alone but instantly changed his mind. He waited patiently for the crewman to walk by before he stepped out just behind him.

It was a technique called 'the kiss'(4) developed by the KGB, to make the victim unconscious for hours. A specific part of the head was slapped to make the person unconscious for five to seven hours; a move he had mastered in less than ten minutes after being shown the first time.

The poor sucker didn't know what has hit him, just as he slumped over cataleptic.

Kyuubi gently maneuvered him into a nearby closet, then took his jacket and hat and put them both on.

Walking with his head down, he quickly found the specific cargo hold that held the six coffins.

Back against the wall, he looked around and pushed it open. Inside in the frigid interior he found the five hermetically sealed caskets and the single unsealed one.

His.

Opening the lid he stored the bag at the head of the cushioned coffin and after another look, stepped up on the ramp and eased himself in and after a long breath of the last fresh air he would ever breathe for six hours or seven hours closed the lid.

Eyes closed, Kyuubi felt his fingers clench. "Arashi, I swear I'm going to put you in one of these."

 ** _PSOCK building. Kohonagakure. 8:27 a.m._**

Arashi strode, expression extremely neutral, down the hallway of his company as he genially made his way to his office.

It was imperative that he kept a cool mind and a collective disposition and that meant sticking to his routine, even if the hairs on the back of his neck were perpetually standing up.

In his office he did what he usually did; laid his briefcase on the desk, removed his jacket, opened a bottle of water and tapped his laptop awake.

On his desk was a stack of important notices that needed his attention and authorization if necessary.

The top one was a message from Ryu's Academy Administrative Office stating that they had resent his son's information and that they, though mystified about what had happened, were sorry for the inconvenience.

Arashi just crumbled the note and moved on to the next ones.

There were updates on local businesses which he'd itemized their marketing strategy to boost more income, the next was information on an overseas budding Tech company that he'd been taking a close eye on for investments options and the third was of the new travel plans of Baji's daughter, Chen.

Even though he'd wanted them to focus on tracking Kyuubi, he realized that the absence of Baji's daughter from her usual visit could be construed as unusual, so even if he hadn't wanted to, he'd reorganized and sent for her anyway.

He just hoped his change of mind wouldn't cause any problems.

The phone beside him beeped. It was most likely an update about Kyuubi from Baji. He felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as he opened the message.

 _"No sight of him and no word yet."_

Arashi closed his eyes, his fist clenching around the sleek silver device while trying to convince himself that Kyuubi was still in Russia, bouncing around the country while dodging the authorities with no idea who was after him.

He failed.

Kyuubi was too goddamn smart to not have figured out by now that he was the one after him.

The phone beeped again. _"The men sent to hold him are dead. "_

Fuck.

It was blatantly sure now that Kyuubi was coming here, one way or another.

Arashi felt something tighten around him like an invisible vice. How could all this just crash in on him at once? After almost twenty years?

Running a hand over his face Arashi forced all his mental powers into figuring out his next moves.

One erratic thought sprung up about pulling Ryu from school for more protection but he immediately crushed that thought.

If his brother's son was still there and saw his cousin instantly disappear, he'd immediately know that something was up, so, no, he couldn't pull Ryu.

He knew that his son didn't think that he had his best interests at heart but everything he was doing now was going to benefit his only son one day.

Opening a file on his computer he went to his bank account and started to transfer sums of money into Ryu's trust fund and some of the rest into a bank in Switzerland.

If there was any chance of him going down, he'd be dammed if Ryu wasn't able to live the life he was accustomed to.

Somehow, he then glanced at the watch on his wrist and his ice blue eyes froze, staring almost hypnotized at the second hand ticking away...

 **NSA headquarters. Fort Meade, Maryland. 9:01 am.**

Yuura gently placed his Styrofoam cup of heavily laced Irish coffee beside the blue folder on his desk, a file earmarked with a paperclip that held a red slip of paper.

That was Quaker's quaint way of saying; ' _do this immediately if you want to continue working._ '

Settling down in his chair, Yuura flipped the folder open and saw a picture of Arashi Namikaze printed in the middle with lines of instructions under it.

"He's a handsome man... " Yuura murmured to himself, tilting the picture to catch the light. Perfectly tousled blond hair, aristocratic cheekbones, nose and lips.

Yuura then scanned the man's edged ice blue eyes and smirked, "...and absolutely deadly...so fucking hot... I wonder what kind of freaky bedroom kinks he has?"

Settling in his chair Yuura one handed, booted up his computer, modified and boosted to his standards, of course, by himself.

The other hand was holding the file. "I'm pegging you for the BDSM type. I'd seriously love for you to tie me up and whip me.. .but sadly you're straight... what a loss."

He then reread the instructions under the picture and smirked.

Moving his cordless mouse pointer over the screen, he pulled up a particular program.

"Well, well well Arashi...let's discover how much billions you've given to the dark side..."

 ** _Elgin. Foyer. 10:46 a.m._**

Sasuke stood, stock still, arms crossed over his chest, just outside the huge bay window that led to the backyard.

The day was deceptively clear, blue skies with fluffy white clouds above and gentle golden sunlight; a seemingly extra peaceful day but for some reason, Sasuke felt like something ominous was about to happen.

"Knock, knock."

Sasuke turned to see Ryuu leaning on the door jam with an assessing look on his face.

"What can I do for you Mizu?"

"Yeah, about that... "The deadlocked man said stepping out, "...You should probably know our real name is Hoshigaki and Mizu was only coined to protect our family."

A dark eyebrow quirked. "I recall Kisame saying that the only family you have is an uncle who is older than Moses."

Ryuu chuckled. "Yes, but it's still some measure of protection."

Sasuke turned away, "Why are you really here?"

"Because I've been in your shoes," The young agent said stepping just beside him, his head facing the same direction a Sasuke's, "Right now, your head is running ahead of you, coming up with scenarios about what might have in the next few days, thinking about all that might go wrong."

Sasuke couldn't say a word in his defense; it was all true. He would have been entrenched in denial to not admit it.

"Things are going to go wrong somehow Uchiha, it makes no sense worrying about it now."

And that was also true.

After the talk with Naruto, barricaded against the door, after that moment of indecision, he had remembered the rage that had swamped his entire being when Nagato had told him about what Orochimaru had been doing.

In that moment he had known that to fully exorcise Orochimaru out to his system and to possibly rid of get some internal peace, the only option was to destroy the snake's legacy.

"And if it is, when does the good fairy come in?" Sasuke asked quietly, "You know to give me my happily ever after?"

Ryuu chuckled, "Never thought of you as a fairy-tale person."

"I'm not." Sasuke grated.

Ryuu's amber eyes peered at him. "Are you getting... affected Uchiha?"

Affected...

If 'affected' meant feeling the beginning of the separation anxiety from Naruto start up again, if 'affected' meant not knowing what to do after seeing Konan again, and if 'affected' bought with it an absurd apprehension over Ryu's future, then yes, he was getting 'affected'.

Sasuke, blank faced, just turned. "Of course I'm affected Mizu, but I'm not going to fall under, if that's what you're worried about."

"Good." Ryu said, "...by the way, the bus is outside."

Sasuke stifled a reaction that he'd been standing there for so long. Everyone else must have been inside a long time ago.

"It just arrived Uchiha," Ryuu soothed seeing Sasuke's shift in composure. "You don't have to rush."

"You know, you could have started with that instead of the philosophy lecture."

Striding past older man, Sasuke quickly climbed the stairs to his room to see Naruto leaning on the balcony's railings, eyes plastered on the throttling green bus in the circle.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said softly.

The nineteen-year-old turned to him with a much calmer visage than Sasuke knew his own was.

A tan hand reached out and twisted fingers into his shirt. Sasuke was reeled in like a caught fish on a line and met firm lips with his own.

The kiss oddly felt strengthening.

"You will not break." Naruto's husky voice murmured into his ear.

Sasuke swallowed but managed to nod. "We need to go."

A golden head twisted to look at the bus down in the quad. TenTen, Kiba and Neji were approaching it with their luggage. "We don't have much time."

"... Guess the countdown starts now." Naruto said blankly.

 **Hokkaido Keys, Local Airdrome, 11:26 a.m.**

The cheerful brightly painted interior of this section of the airport, that was most likely aimed at giving the travelers a feeling of positive anticipation for their trip, made Sasuke, though still not entirely comfortable with everything, feel more determination then anticipation.

The sunshine shade of this yellow was steadily getting on his nerves though.

"First, a straight flight to Niigata Honshu, then after, catch a connecting one to Fukuoka Kyushu." Sasuke reaffirmed after a second look at his ticket.

"You still look weird." Naruto said beside him hiking the strap of his duffel bag, the only appropriate luggage for a travelling nomad higher on his shoulder. "That mesh is still creeping me the fuck out."

Sasuke frowned slightly and although hearing the words that Naruto had said, dismissed them in favor of wondering when Naruto had acquired a worn leather jacket.

"That's new." He said head tilting to the left and two fingers tracing the the jackets left lapel. "How have I never seen this before?"

Broad shoulders shrugged, "Never really worn it that much... I've had it from I was about seventeen after this guy and I went to a club in Miami."

"You didn't tell me about that, either." Sasuke remarked, his eyes tracing the fit of the jacket to Naruto's shoulders and chest.

"You're doing it again." Naruto said almost silently beside him.

"And what's that?"

"Obsessing about everything that could go wrong." Naruto said in surety. "Sasuke, you sometimes overthink things and really that's not a bad to be paranoid. It's normal to go into a mission thinking that everything will go ape shit. Even with all the best set plans, I can promise you that ninety-nine percent of the time you will have to wing it. Like Neji said, nothing is set in stone."

Sasuke just huffed, Ryuu had basically said the same thing.

"But Sasuke, sometimes you need to relax. You're not alone in this and besides..." Naruto continued, "...boss man is just one phone call away, remember, he's going to be shacked up in that warehouse smack in the middle of us. He'll give all the help you'll...we'll need."

This time Sasuke did look Naruto in his eyes as his hand was twitching to rake through his hair. He just ran it over his face instead.

"I know...it's just...all this yellow is getting on my nerves."

Naruto's mouth twitched in amusement. "Suuuurrreee."

Sasuke glared hard. "Screw you. It is."

In answer Naruto just bent his head to Sasuke ear, "Stop that or we'll have to find a bathroom in like five minutes, you know what that look does to me."

"Are you seriously thinking about sex now?"

Naruto smirked, "Sasuke, I'm a red blooded nineteen year old guy, so yeah, some part of my brain is always thinking about sex."

Onyx eyes rolled. "I'm going to ig-"

Sasuke's statement was cut off as an announcement cut through the air.

"Calling all passengers who are booked on flights 876, to Niigata, Honshu. We are ready to board, please take out your documents are get in line, thank you."

Sasuke took a good look at the six other people who were risking everything again...for him.

Six people who had got tangled up in his web with the Sannin bastard about four months ago. Innocent people...

... Well, admittedly, not all that innocent, but they were people who had risked their lives and future on a thin chance of putting fixing those lives. Eventually, it had worked out, but Sasuke was still at a loss of why they were doing this again.

"Uchiha," Neji said in his insufferable almost-psychic voice, looking nonchalant as he tugged his pristine long sleeves of his white shirt straight. "We made a commitment, get over it."

"Wha-"

"Now boarding Flight 876..."

Sasuke turned around and breathed, clutching his passport and ticket. Naruto, right behind him leaned down slightly and whispers. "Let's get this show on the road."

 ** _Plane flight, 12 minutes in..._**

"Sasuke, I swear that headrest is going to burst into flames if you glare at it anymore." Naruto leaned into the still Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke, even seated in the fairly comfortable chair, was sitting ramrod straight, arms tense and eyes glued at the blue and green striped headrest in front of him.

"I'm serious Sasuke, relax." Naruto stressed. "Just...think of this morning..."

Sasuke shot the Uzumaki a scorching look for a minute but then obeyed, allowing his pale lids to flutter down over his eyes. He ignored the nightmare and focused on when Naruto had held him.

He'd felt...warm.

Slowly, by degrees, Sasuke lost the steel in his spine and his shoulders sagged a bit.

"We have about fifty minutes to Niigata, how about you close your eyes and I tell you about the first time I was in a gay club hmm."

Sasuke, eyes still closed, nodded. Immediately, Naruto lifted up to divider between them and tugged Sasuke closer.

"So I was in Miami, seventeen and stupid. Just getting to know who I was and this older cadet Cameron dragged me to this club called Friction. I've got to tell you S'uke it's another world in t-"

 ** _Niigata International Airport, Honshu. 1: 05 p.m._**

The pneumatic doors to depart the airplane opened as Sasuke, in a pensive mood, crossed the boarding bridge and continued straight across the concourse with Naruto in step with him.

At the top of the stairs that led downstairs to the baggage claim and the continuing hallway there led to his connecting flight, he paused by the wall, allowing some of the other passengers to pass by.

He knew he needed to go to the gate of his next flight with Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara but still he hesitated.

"Sasuke?"

He knew Naruto's blue eyes were staring at him with slight concern. "Are you okay?"

Running a hand over his face Sasuke nodded, "I'm... I just feel a little nauseated."

The Uzumaki's expression immediately cleared up in understanding. "Oh. I know the feeling, it's a bitch huh? Why don't you go and splash some water on your face, that always helps me when I get motion sickness."

That wasn't a bad idea even if the reason behind it was false.

"Good idea," he said turning around and looking around the room, "Can you tell me where to find a bathroom?"

"Umm, I think I saw a sign to one... " Naruto frowned slightly in remembrance, "...yeah, back down the hallway and to the left...I'll wait here."

Nodding, Sasuke turned down the corridor, walked to find the restroom and entered the men's section. Stowing his documents in his back pocket, Sasuke turned on the faucet and cupped his hands under the spigot.

Yes, he was feeling sick but not psychical sickness; it was more of an emotional one. He knew that in just a few minutes he and Naruto were going to be separated, again.

Sasuke watched the flow of the cool liquid wash over his hands and when thoroughly soaked, pressed the wet appendages solidly on his face.

He did it for about three times, each time firmly telling himself that everything was going to be fine while absently wondering how he'd changed from a heartless, caustic asshole into this; a sentimental.

Eyes closed, Sasuke reached under his neckline to grasp his mother's chain, the pendant his brother had given him on his eighteenth birthday at the camp.

Grasping the small and faintly warmed pendant in his hand he sorely wished his mother was there to give him some advice.

Sadly, she wasn't, but still, just by holding the little trinket he felt some peace.

"...Thank you, Mother."

Stepping out he made his way back to a patiently waiting Naruto whose back was turned to him. Apparently he had gone to the baggage claim already because his duffel bag was at his feet.

With every step towards the taller man Sasuke felt himself getting colder.

Just behind him, Sasuke softly tapped the Uzumaki on the arm and when the older teen turned, Sasuke couldn't move under the unfathomable look he was met with.

"I have to catch my other flight." Sasuke said softly.

"And I have to catch a boat." Naruto returned with the same tone.

"Naruto..."

A hand rose to brush a black bangs behind an ear.

They stared at each other for while, cementing the others face in their minds.

"...If you weren't so squeamish with PDA, I'd so kiss you right now..."

Sasuke gently removed his hand from his face while staring into his boyfriend's eyes. "I know..."

"You'll be fine Uchiha." Naruto said firmly dropping his hand. "It's going to be done and gone before you know it."

Uchiha, Naruto had called him Uchiha.

Sasuke knew the four names Naruto had for him; Uchiha, Sasuke, S'uke and baby; the first two were when he was serious, trying to make a point, the last two when he was being intimate.

Calling him by his clan name was his way of reminding Sasuke of who he was and who he came from; it was a way of telling him that he was strong.

Sometimes, Sasuke wondered if Naruto knew more psychology than he did.

"I hope so." Sasuke murmured looking over at the corridor he was going to walk through. "...I'll see you... soon."

Naruto, after a moment, nodded, bent down to grab his bag and turned away, flashing a peace sign over his shoulder while making his way down to the lobby.

Sasuke breathed deeply then turned to the direction of his other flight knowing that the second he stepped onto Kyushu's soil, Sasuke Uchiha did not exist, there was only Seth Usegui."

 ** _Flight 888 Niippon Air to Kyushu. 1:45 p.m_**

It seemed like the despondency that has taking a hold of him coming to the Academy, though niggling at the edges of his mind, didn't swamp him this time.

Naruto's words had worked.

Looking out the window of the plane, Sasuke felt some kind of strength build in his stomach. He was going to win this.

 ** _Niigata Port, Niigata. Shin Nihonkai Ferry... 1:54 p.m._**

Naruto stepped out of the taxi and stood before the entrance banner arching over the walkway to the ferry's check in counter.

Looking around at the various people milling and chatting around the lawn while waiting for the ferry to load, Naruto hiked the shoulder strap of his duffel bag higher on his shoulder and walked to the small office.

"Konbanwa," the middle aged man behind the desk asked, shooting a Naruto a quick look over his rimless glasses. "May I help you...sir?"

Naruto had to hold back a grin.

This guy was so uptight that his poncy stuck-upness literally radiated from him. It was so obvious, with his slicked back hair, starched and seamed shirt, and pinstriped vest with a precisely folded handkerchief in the pocket.

A pink handkerchief.

Buddha, how much of a pretender could this guy be?

The receptionist face was pinched with thin lips and dark but watery eyes.

"Sir?" the man asked again, clearly not liking Naruto goofy grin. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I need a ride to Fukuoka pronto."

His lips pursed. "I'm assuming you want to go to the Keya Beach Party."

"Bingo." Naruto nodded.

The man's face twitched. "May I see some identification sir?"

Plastering the goofy grin back on his face Naruto pulled out his passport, "Nathan Uno. Been saving for this trip for a good few years."

"That's fine Sir" the man said dryly. "Round trip, yes?"

"Uh huh."

The man was busy punching in his details on the computer. "Sir, it says here tha-"

"Convicted for fighting with brass knuckles and shoplifting at thirteen, graffiti of an entire wall at fifteen, boosting a car at sixteen, drunk driving at eighteen and an accessory to assault after that, I know, the last one was because I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Naruto filled in for him.

"The police cleared me though. I think that thing is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life. I've never did anything after that, I swear."

The man didn't look impressed. "That's fine Sir. Would you like first class or second?"

A tousled head shook paired with a disparaging smile."Do I look like a first class kind of guy to you?"

Even though the man's face agreed with him his words didn't. "It's not my place to judge Sir, but if you choose to second class it comes with a washitsu of fifteen or twenty."

"Washitsu..." Naruto rolled the word over his tongue. "That means a big ass room right?"

"It means a Japanese style room with futons for fifteen to twenty people. Shower accommodations and a meal of your choice."

"Sure." Naruto shrugged fishing out his wallet. "Let's have it."

"It will be five thousand and fifty yen,Sir."

Counting out the cash Naruto pulled it four one thousand notes and two five hundred coins.

"Sir, you'll need five hundred more." the man said.

Blue eyes widened slightly. "Oh...my bad. Hold on..."

Tongue poking slightly out of his mouth Naruto dug into his pockets and pulled out four one hundred coins, one fifty coin and a one US dollar and pushed the whole pile to him.

"…. I think this should cover it."

"It probably will."

Naruto glanced at his name tag and had to snort to himself, the guy was named _Gertrude_.

How the hell did a Japanese man get the name of a old British biddy? Naruto seriously wanted to mess with him.

While the man was processing his information Naruto leaned on the counter with his head propped up on both fists about less than a foot away from the man.

"So how many hot babes passed through here already...ten... fifteen..fifty-seven?

The man's head jerked back for good two feet in surprise. After a moment he gained his composure.

"Sir I can't-"

"Oh please, " Naruto interrupted," You can't tell me that no hot chicks haven't been here. Dish man."

"Sir, client confidentially is one of our rules here. I cannot tell you who may or may have not been here."

"That only means they are so banging. Which one is stacked like Charlotte McKinney?"

"I have no idea who that is."

Blue eyes popped. "Are you serious dude. Where have you been? Anyways, whatever. I can't tell you how much I want a good reason to get hammered, like stone cold, hanging off the roof hammered. And then this pops up like a gift from heaven."

". . You know, you should take a vacation some time. Let loose for once, get it on with a smoking hot chick..."

By the tick in the men's jaw he knew he was at breaking point. Now for the coup-de-grace...

"... Or a freakin hot guy."

The man literally choked and turned so red Naruto was wondering if he'd given the guy a heart attack.

"Dude!" Naruto said eyes wide, "Are you okay...should I call a doctor or somebody li-"

"No." Gertrude choked out. "I'm sorry. It's just my arrhythmia."

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed, shoulder shrugging, "... I kinda don't know what that means... So..."

"It's fine." the man bruskly slapped Naruto's ticket and boarding pass on the table. "You may wait in the lobby or outside if you wish. Have a nice vacation, Sir."

"You too, yaknow...whenever you get the balls to have one." Naruto said grabbing his documents and moving into the other room.

Sitting down he looked at his passport picture. With his half lowered eyes and a mischievous smirk he looked like a certified troublemaker.

"Nathan Uno..." He said stretching out. "I could seriously get used to this..."

 ** _Somewhere in Kohonagakure... 6:36 p.m._**

"Master, is that all you would be needing this evening?" Madara's cloaked servant asked, head bowed.

Wiping his fingers in an hundred percent Egyptian cotton napkin, Madara shook his head. "Yes, thank you. By the way, the steak was done to perfection."

And that was ironic because that portion of the beef was served rare.

"Very well, Sir. I'll leave you now."

Madara didn't even give a nod of acknowledgement of his servant leaving and in the flicking candle light, finished his glass of merlot, while his mind was running over the agreement he had made with the young Namikaze.

Madara prided himself on being an excellent judge of personality and when get looked at Ryu he saw a few notable things; first, the boy was smart, fucking smart; he had to be to have kept his father in the dark all this time.

Second, though Ryu put up a front of cruelty, he wasn't really malicious and third, the boy was extremely lonely. No mistake, the Namikaze hid it admirably by giving off a cocky attitude, but Madara knew that deep seated pain was there.

Why? Madara wasn't sure, but he seriously suspected it had something to do with losing his mother in such an early age.

Nevertheless, the state of the Namikaze's psyche wasn't his business; what he needed was Ryu out of his world, and that was the only reason he had agreed to help him, not on his own merit mark you, but because of Naruto's.

That boy had been given the end of the shit stick for far too long, and besides, he was his nephew's lover and that, without a doubt, counted for something.

Madara chuckled to himself knowingly; Sasuke would deny it to the ends of the earth and back, but Madara knew his nephew was so deep in love that it reminded him of the single time he had been that way.

Black eyes dimmed slightly as the image of his dead lover ran through his mind and the deep hollow in his chest that it brought with it.

When he had lost Sakumo Hatake,(4) it had felt like he was going meet the same fate very soon after, and if Arashi was left to his devices, Naruto was going to be killed and Sasuke would be devastated.

Many didn't know it but Uchihas, for all their cold, unaffected shell, felt emotions very intensely.

He didn't want his nephew to feel that level of soul destroying pain.

Locking the face of his dead lover back into the recesses of his mind, Madara focused on was he was about to do.

After a moment of further thinking his spidery fingers gently placed the bellied glass down and took up the cellphone that was beside on the small desk and dialled a number.

" Ohayō, anata no yūetsu."(Good evening, your eminence.)

"Dajimu, please tell me that you have acquired what I have requested." Madara said eyeing the bottle of red wine in the ice bucket before him.

"Yes Sir, her name is Aoi, a child of the late deceased Azami, one of your factory workers."

"Hn." Madara hummed, "And she looks exactly like Baji's daughter?"

"Yes Sir, she looks exactly like his daughter Chen."

"Excellent," Madara said, "Remind me, when has her arrival been postponed to again?"

"Three days time." Dajimu replied, "She will be flying in from Sapporo to Kyoto first and stay the night before continuing to Kohonagakure, we'll stage the scene then. Is this admissible, Eminence?"

"Yes and I will be present when it's staged."

"Sir," the voice sounded hesitant, "This is just a simple staging, your presence isn't really required."

"And I suppose my funding of your lucrative opium trade isn't, correct?" Madara hummed.

"N-no Sir," Dajimu stuttered, "Your kindness has been more than appreciated. My apologies for my assumption, we will be honored to accommodate you."

"That's more like it. I'll be there in two days. Prepare my usual villa."

"It will be done your eminence."

 **Ryu's Room. Private Dorms. The Academy. 9. 50 pm**

 _"-keep mine and you keep yours…We all have our secrets, we all have our secrets-"_

Ryu wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another one to dry his hair before he stepped out of the his bathroom.

Naughty Boy featuring Bastille " _No One's Here To Sleep_ ," was slithering hypnotically through the dark room like smooth smoke.

Blue eyes closed. God he wanted to fuck to this music, with his body pressed into a pale moaning one and his nose buried in black hair as blunt nails scraped down his back.

"... _Oh your eyes they show it all...I can see it coming, I can see it coming... As I rise up through each floor.. Shit gets dark when you lose it all.. I can hear it coming, I can he-"_

But he couldn't.

Shaking the fantasy off he started to get dressed. He had just stepped into his boxers and was dragging on his jeans over them when his phone pinged.

Curious he took it up and read:

 _"Deception in progress - ETA three days."_

The number was as usual blocked but Ryu knew that even if it wasn't, it wasn't smart to even try and reply. Ryu sat down and stared at his phone for a moment. A slight moment of indecision tickled at the back of his mind.

Was he doing the right thing?

His eyes lowered for a moment, rethinking the plan. If everything went right, the real child wasn't going to be harmed in any way and besides, it was the only feasible option to get positive proof of his father's involvement in his uncle's and wife's deaths. His cousin needed and deserved justice.

Ryu wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew that he was doing this mostly to drag his farther down a peg, to get justice for his uncle and cousin but underneath it all he really wanted a window into Sasuke's good graces.

He might not have any chance with the beautiful Uchiha but he still wanted... something.

"Can't make a cake without breaking some eggs..." He said to himself getting up. "...time will tell."

 ** _Chiba International Port. Honshu. 2:14 p.m_**

A frustrated Kyuubi would literally chew the skin off his left arm to get the hell out of this stifling box.

The trip that he had been told was to be five hours long was nearing nine now and the infuriated man had blood red visions dancing behind his eyelids.

Every second gone was eating at his guts. He. Needed. To. Get. Out!

Visions of Arashi's in torment plagued his mind. He was going to make the Namikaze suffer so hard the man would be begging him for death.

Nobody screwed with Kyuubi Avilov and was allowed to go scotch free.

He couldn't count how many times he would crack the coffins lid in hope that the goddamn staff that were always lingering around would leave so he could do the same.

It had been about fifteen to twenty minutes since he had last heard any body lingering around. He breathed and braced his palms on the passed lid and pushed up an inch.

His eyes peered out, scanning the room, holding the lid long enough to know that the crew had left.

At last.

He had a window to get the fuck out.

Not wasting any time, he pushed the lid fully open and sat up, massaging feeling back into his sleeping feet.

Once the tingle left he got out, grabbed his knapsack and pulled the cap over his hair, making sure to cover every strand of his distinctive hair.

Flicking the collar up of the jacket he held down his head and slinging the backpack over his shoulder he left the room and walked out of the ship into the still bright sunlight.

A chain away from the ship, he wondered what any crewman who went into the storage unit would think to see an empty coffin. Would he think that the dead had risen?

Chucking to himself Kyuubi went into the nearest convenience store, went to the cosmetic section and picked up a bottle of black hair dye and a pair of brown fashion contact lenses.

Cashing both items he then found a gas station bathroom, locked the door and pulled out the dye.

"Arashi... don't even try to watch your back... well not until you feel the knife in it."

 **TBC..**

 **Drafted chap 25 Waiting Games. Terms**

 **(1) A-bomb: Marijuana cigarette with heroin or opium.**

 **(2) Amp : Amphetamine; marijuana dipped in formaldehyde or embalming fluid, sometimes laced with PCP and smoked.**

 **(3) 'T** **he kiss'- taken from 'The Man From UNCLE'**

 **(4) Sakumo Hatake - (Kakashi's father) known as the Kohona White Fang.**

 **Just finished a 50,000 word project on UpWork. But I have said this before and I will say it again. I will not abandon my stories.**

 **Shades is next.**

 **By the way, help me choose the name for the next chapter of Drafted, it's either Masquerade pt 1 or Pantomime pt 1...thanks.**

 **And as usual REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	26. Pantomime

**Drafted chap 26: Pantomime**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', I don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions. I mean some really naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken. I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away; the only option is to survive.**

 **LONG ASS A/N'S: 1-6 (sorry guys)**

 **AGAIN, I WILL NOT ABANDON MY STORIES, NO MATTER HOW LONG I TAKE TO UPDATE. AND THERE'S A LOT OF HEAD HOPPING. :(**

 **1: With an overwhelming amount of "Hell No's!", (I'm exaggerating with the exclamation points but meh) to the Ryu/Sasuke one shot, I'm sorry Ryu shippers, it isn't going to happen... :(**

 **2\. Warning: from NOW ON no one is in their usual character, their attitudes ARE jacked up but their identities are on point.**

 **3: Please just read the italics and bold as Japanese. I could put the real words in but I'm extremely lazy**

 **4: By the way, did anyone else realize that the last chapter was posted on Valentine's Day? O_o I didn't….and OH: BLEACH FANS ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS! (It's not a cross-over though; I'm just having some fun because Ichigo and Uryu are the literal doubles of NS)**

 **Song: 'Chained to the Rhythm' by Katy Perry.**

And now back to your regular programming...

* * *

 _ **The Bachelor's Guesthouse, Fukuoka Kyushu. Near Keya Beach. Second floor Suite 5:45pm**_

The room Sasuke was in didn't have a balcony per se, it was more of a tiny metal platform of a fire escape that was outside his room's wide bay window; but for all Sasuke's purposes, during his stay there, he was going to use it as one.

It was a calm evening in Fukuoka and in the tranquility of the lower half of the day; Sasuke leaned on the smooth metal railing and took the opportunity to really view the area, looking with an analytical eye over his new surroundings.

The land there, due to the extreme proximity of the beach, was very flat and even, allowing a bird's eye view of the places surrounding it straight to the darkening horizon on the sea which was just a stone throw away.

Sasuke's shrewd eyes traced the long stretch of shimmering white sand of the Keya beach about a mile or so away, adjacent to a shopping center and a recreational boat pier for tourists.

His head then shifted to see the cluster of grayish buildings lining the edge of the pier, a line of warehouses where traveling nomads lodged and knew Naruto was in one of them, somewhere.

Three days; it would be three days until he saw him again.

A gust of the sea wind ruffled his bangs and Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head up for a second just to feel the brisk wind. There were so many things on his mind right now that he had to consciously compartmentalize all of them and mull over of them at different times.

First and foremost was their operation to shut down Hydra and get Orochimaru's tentacles out of the world for good. Second, was Ryu trying to get his murderous father Arashi Namikaze convicted with the help of Madara, his mafia head granduncle and lastly; Kyuubi, Arashi's accomplice on the loose and heading to Japan, clearly to murder Arashi.

Each one had it own level of stress but Sasuke couldn't bear all of it at once, so he shoved the last two in the back of his mind and tried to not think about them too much.

Right now his focus was on his assignment.

Although still very cautious about the whole operation, he wasn't all that worried about it too much now.

Yeah, sure, there was a million and one ways for it to be screwed up and shot to hell, but Nagato and Ryuu were very close by and able to drag them out of any calamity that would pop up.

At the mental mention of Kisame's brother's name, even though he didn't want to, his train of thought instantly shifted to another Ryu; Namikaze Ryu; Naruto's cousin.

Even with all the shit that was going to hit the roof soon with Ryu and his father, Sasuke was absolutely sure that Ryu could handle himself.

The prime reason was that the similarity between him and Naruto were striking and vaguely troubling; similarities on both the mental and physical fronts.

The two had a... significant level of strength to them. Naruto's physical one was obvious; having dealt with Kyuubi's bodily torture for fifteen years and Ryu's had to be too, to put up with Arashi's mental abuse from the day he was born.

Blood was really something huh.

Speaking of blood, he hoped that even though he hadn't been able to tell Itachi anything, that with Kisame knowing about Ryuu and the mission that he could possibly let him in on few things.

Rolling his neck he looked back at the room where he had already unpacked his stuff and, with that twist, felt the unwelcomed stirrings of hunger pangs in his stomach.

Pressing his palm to this sternum Sasuke sighed; the last meal he had eaten was breakfast this morning at the camp and now it was a cool fifteen hours later.

Even though he really didn't feel like it, he needed to get something to eat because he couldn't go through the whole night hungry and besides, his lips twitched, Itachi would have flayed him alive if he did.

Grabbing a dark jacket, his wallet, his room key, his iPod and a pair of over-sized dark blue Beats by Dre headphones (that he'd bought in a gift shop after landing in one of those rare 'spur of the moment', things) he went downstairs to the lobby and then straight into the dusk dimming street.

With both hands shoved in the pockets of the smooth leather, he walked down the lane looking around to both drill some landmarks in his head and to find somewhere he could eat.

The streets, as expected, were filled with obvious tourists; their way of walking, state of dress and their flashing cameras was a clear indicator that they weren't from there.

He meandered through the main boulevard, memorizing the street names and addresses of the local businesses on them, and doing so, passed a few open ramen kiosks that reeked of spiced miso and a few quaint sweet shops where the smell of peppermint, ginger and honey assaulted his nose.

Scrunching his nose at the repugnant smell of candy, he shifted the earphones to have one over his left ear and other to the side of his neck and increased his pace, wanting to find a decent place to eat.

He stopped at a corner where a restaurant's door was marked 'open'.

"Ito Sai Sai," Sasuke murmured looking up at the banner.

Even though very wary of anything with the name _'Sai'_ he shrugged, it was the close to his hotel and since it was marked Asian, so he hoped it carried what he wanted.

Stepping in he looked around the Izakaya (1) style restaurant and was immediately greeted with an enthusiastic, "Irasshaimase (2)

Nodding to the chefs, he slipped off his shoes, placed them in a cubby and then (good thing he had on socks) put on a pair of disposable slippers.

There was a medium sized party of business people who were sitting around a large table in the centre but on the edges were single seats that are empty.

Sasuke slipped the headphones off fully to his neck and made his way to the counter.

 _"What would you like to order?_ " a chirpy young woman asked.

" _Oden,(3)_ please," Sasuke replied, "Just remove the eggs."

" _Sure, that will be seven hundred yen, please_."

Sasuke quietly handed over the bills and after a confirmation nod he walked to one of the empty single tables' right against a wall and beside a small plant.

A few minutes after he sat a waiter appeared at his elbow with his steaming meal on a tray which he then placed before the Uchiha.

Nodding a silent 'thank you', Sasuke snapped his chopsticks apart and dug into his savory meal.

* * *

 ** _Five hours ago, Niigata Port, Shin Nihonkai Dock, Near Keya Beach. 3: 14 pm._**

Naruto stepped into the balmy air of the dock and breathed in the salt air of the ocean. Someone bumped against his arm and he stepped aside to allow the other passengers to pass.

Shouldering his duffel's bag's strap he consciously slipped into soldier mode to assess his surroundings while taking care to make his face look like a ditzy tourist.

The land was flat enough that he could see the long slip of shimmering white sand of the Keya beach where people were busily constructing a wooden stage, wooden booths and seats while others were lining off sections of the beach with tiny red flags.

About hundred of so feet out into the cobalt sea, a long line of huge white rubber balls were bobbing; a clear marker of the limit the party goers were allowed to swim to.

Naruto looked back to the land and saw three low lying one story buildings edging the beach, each with a huge double door in the center and narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"What the hell are those?" he asked himself quietly.

"I hear that's where the _real fun_ goes on." A voice behind him said.

Clearly his confusion had been noticed.

He twisted his head to see the guy talking to him had aggressive blond hair like his own that weirdly glinted orange in the sunlight while he was still looking at the beach.

"Real fun?" Naruto returned, acting like the implication had gone over his head even though he knew exactly what it meant.

"Yeah, the _'bump and grind'_ kind of fun," The guy said evenly though he had a slight scowl on his face.

Naruto made sure to keep his own expression neutral, "Oh, yeah. I was wondering where that's gonna happen cause I doubt the guys at the warehouse would put up with any of that."

The guy's brown eyes squinted, "You're in a nomad warehouse?"

"Yeah; you?"

"I'm staying with someone." he said simply.

"Oh yeah, where?" Naruto asked offhand while looking back at the beach.

The guy tensed for a second and after giving Naruto one more assessing look before he muttered, "… In a hotel… with my boyfriend."

After a prolonged pause and his still apprehensive look, Naruto just shook his head in amusement, "Dude, just relax; I'm not going to put my fist in your face. I swing both ways so chill out."

The guy regrouped a little, his scowl lightening a bit, "Oh, that's a relief, I'm Ichigo; you?"

"Nathan." Naruto replied smoothly, "If you don't mind me asking, where's your boy?"

"Oh, Uryu," Ichigo snorted, "He stayed behind to clear something up with his academy Arrancar before flying down later today, it's a private Uni."

"You don't seem to like that place, do you?" Naruto had obviously picked up on his scornful tone.

Ichigo grunted, "Hell no; I call that place the Soul Sucking Society. No matter how many times I beg him transfer to Karakrua U, he refuses."

At that moment a beep cut thought the air and Naruto's right thigh vibrated; his new cell phone was ringing.

"Gimme a sec," Naruto said digging into his pocket for the device and looked at it.

He was mistaken; it wasn't a call, it was text message, " _ **Go to the parking lot across the street, shed 'A'; right at the front, you'll find your bike."**_

Dark brown eyebrows lifted; were these people that serious that they even bought him a **_real_** bike?

"You okay?"

"Hm, yeah," Naruto said pocketing the phone, "Just got notice that Medusa was delivered."

Ichigo squinted, "Medusa?"

"My bike," Naruto turned and tilted his chin to the parking lot across the street, "It's over there, first shed; wanna see?"

Ichigo stalled for a moment but then shrugged, "Well my bus isn't coming for about fifteen minutes so, sure."

"Cool." Naruto replied.

"So," Ichigo asked as they crossed the street, "Where you from?"

Feeling wary Naruto glanced over, "Why do you want to know?"

"Come on," Ichigo replied. "You have blond hair just like I do. You can't tell me how much people just pass you off as American even if you speak fluent Japanese. I get that shoved in my face a lot and it pisses me off."

"Oh, but nah; nobody has ever dared to shove their noses into my business like that, but I'm fully Japanese," Naruto replied casually, balancing his duffel on his shoulder, "Maybe my great-grandparents screwed some Norwegians like a century ago or somethin' but I really couldn't care less. What about you?"

"Basically the same," Ichigo shrugged while they crossed the lot and approached the first shed that was made of only a roof and columns. "Growing up I went through a lo-holy shit! Is that your bike?"

Naruto took one look and immediately had to assassinate his stunned reaction, forcing his jaw to be in place and to not drop to his feet at the sight of his 'Medusa'.

Holy shit was so right.

Before them was a Ducati Monster; the chrome pipes looked scuffed and mismatched like it was really tinkered with by a real metal monkey; just like his profile said. The airbox cover was black with slashes of orange on it and the smooth seat was worn but bright orange leather.

The handles were ribbed with worn black rubber and so were the foot rests. It was old, early 2000's bike, but it was still sleek. Perched and strapped to the handle was a dark Scorpion helmet with a huge orange shark mark on the side.

Just as he got his gawking under control, his phone vibrated again, ** _"Check the saddle bag.'_**

Acting nonchalantly, (even though his insides were doing summersaults) Naruto calmly walked up to the bike and just as calmly opened the leather bag strapped to the seat and reached in. His fingers closed around a pair of fingerless black driving gloves and a set of keys which he quickly shoved in his pocket and, lastly, a short bike chain with a lock.

"Nathan, dude; that is fucking awesome," Ichigo said his eyes not moving from the bike, so caught up with the machine he clearly hadn't noticed Naruto had just done. "You must kill chicks with this."

"Yea, kinda," Naruto shrugged palming the helmet, "But I'm cruising dudes this time."

Ichigo snorted, "Whatever, you'll still slay, it's savage."

The sound of a large vehicle pulling up made the other teen turn. He then turned to look at the road where a bus, his bus, was pulling up and then spun back to Naruto, "That's my ride. I've gotta go, but will I see you there, at the parties I mean."

"Yeah, sure thing," Naruto answered distractedly while circling the bike, "Later dude."

After he was gone Naruto took a long moment to run both his eyes and hands over the seat then knelt down briefly to check the pipes, the V-twin engine and the brake lines. Call it paranoid but considering what happened with his parents, he wasn't going to use any machine where he didn't check the break lines first.

Everything was in order. Standing up he strapped his duffel to the back and then fingered the helmet while an insanely pleased smirk crossed his face, "Nagato, dude, I fucking love you."

 _ **Eleven minutes later...**_

Naruto didn't act like he didn't know that people were staring at him. Even though it was a short trip from the dock to the nomad warehouses, on the way to the temp housing they were about four stoplights and every time he pulled up to one, somebody in the line beside him gawked.

And it felt so fucking good.

At the last stoplight he had taken off his helmet to run his gloved hand through his hair and it so happened to be that beside him were three girls in hot pink convertible.

The two in the front were chatting with each other but, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the one in the backseat, a dark haired chick, looking at him wide-eyed. Carefully timing the light and just before he put the helmet back on, he tilted his head to her and gave a slow wink.

Her face got so red he wondered if she had burst a blood vessel in her head, but he couldn't wonder too much about it, the light was green.

* * *

 _ **Hama Warehouse, Keya Beach, Fukuoka. 5:46 p.m.**_

Naruto stood at about twenty feet away from the door of the warehouse that was going to be his crashing place for the next week and a half.

In all fairness, it was of a real modern simple concrete structure designed with steel doors with simple and louvered windows, but damn, the welcoming decorations must have been stolen from a six-year-olds birthday party.

Above the broad gate was a huge orange banner with a purple cartoon duck character shouting 'welcome' in bold green and there were speakers at the side of the banner blaring music that was a cross between a techno beat and a mouse hyped up in speed.

"Holy shit," Naruto murmured, elbows on the bike's aircover, "Loud much?"

Getting off the bike hoisting his duffel over his back Naruto joined the queue. When he got to the top Naruto plunked his bag right on the desk of the manager.

"Sir, please r-"

"Oh," Naruto interrupted shifting the bag off the desk and to his feet. "My bad; I'm sorry bro."

The man nodded, "Name and identification, sir."

"Nathan Uno." Naruto replied handing over his ID. "And please, stop that 'sir' shit. I'm not like a duke of England of something."

The guy nodded while jotting down his name and ID number on a pad before him before pausing shuffling a sheaf of papers before pulling one out.

"And sir, y- " the man said just a second before Naruto slanted a narrowed-eyed look at him.

"-I'm sorry Nathan." The man immediately corrected himself. "Do you have any preferences for where you would like your futon?"

"Somewhere in a corner would be good and, um, do you have anywhere I can stash my bike?"

The man then titled his head in consideration for a moment, "At the side of the building there is a small shed where the builders used to store their tools. It's empty now but it had a steel door and a lock. I could give you the key if you want to use it."

"Sure I'll take that." Naruto said with a small shrug, "At least Medusa should be safe enough."

The man squinted, "I'm sorry?"

"Medusa, my bad ass bike; my baby," Naruto leaned in with a mischievous smile on his face, tapping the table between them, "A ticket to tail heaven. Some chicks just see leather and chrome and they go berserk."

The man swallowed looking a bit uncomfortable. "That's... good Nathan; you can store it in there when we're finished here; just know that we are not responsible if it gets stolen or damaged."

"Great," Naruto grinned leaning back. "How much do I owe you, man?"

"Just the standard two thousand yen fee; nothing more," He replied, "Your bed is in section C, right against a corner window, and here is the key to the shed. Have a good stay."

"Thanks." The Uzumaki replied and went out and back to his bike. Kicking up the stand he walked the machine to the shed he was told about, opened it and chained Medusa to a sturdy iron pipe protruding from the wall.

He then walked around the small room checking for any weak points to the structure where thieves could come in and after finding none, walked out and locked the door behind him. Pulling out the key ring for the bike, he added the shed key to it and then went to the warehouse.

The warehouse was a huge open space with a high ceiling, sectioned off by ply board walls to make the different 'rooms'. He passed a sign that directed the way to the bathroom and the shower stall and then made his way to section C.

This 'room' was medium sized with his dark blue futon in a corner and just under a window. He dropped the duffel in the corner beside the bed, placed his palms on the window sill and looked out at the darkening area. "Tick-tock."

* * *

 _ **Funabashi City, Japan, Northwest of Chiba. 9:45pm**_

Kyuubi pulled the baseball cap a smidgen down over his dark hair but his nondescript eyes had a hard edge as they stared hard out the window of the bus making it way to the outskirts of Tokyo.

The last forty five minutes had passed in calm peace after he had hopped on the bus to Keisei-Funabashi station.

He needed to get to the big city and then to Kohona. Even though he knew that he could get to Kohona faster if he went straight through the city, his paranoia trumped his desire for revenge so he was going to take a circuitous route to get there and with the other stops he was going to take he had other thirteen hours to get to Kohona.

He was going to stop at Ichihara, catch a ride at Keiyo road, go to Ichikawa and then Koto; from there he would go to Shinjuku, next Tokyo and finally Kohona to kill that bastard Arashi.

The phrase 'no honor among thieves' sprung up in his head like a mockery and he ground his teeth jaw muscle flared up. So this was all the thanks he got for doing them both a favor. Getting hunted down like a stray animal to be put down.

His fist clenched. If he was going down, it was for damn sure that Arashi was going with him.

* * *

 _ **The Hokkaido Keys Academy, Ryu's Room.11:49 pm**_

It was nearing midnight and even though he knew he had to get up early the next morning for cali, the young Namikaze still couldn't sleep.

His blank blue eyes were solidly fixed on the ceiling. Even though he didn't want to consciously admit it, the questions Sasuke had asked him before he had left were running through his mind.

When and how was he going to dismantle the Inzei? How was he going to survive the media backlash after his father was convicted (and Arashi was going to be convicted, one way or another; he was sure of that). What if the rest of his family, knowing that it was him that arranged for his father's incarceration, kicked him out of the clan?

And if that didn't happen, was he really ready to pick up the mantle his father, undeniably, was going to leave to him? Was he ready to be the head of the Namikaze family and was he really going to marry a woman and have a child by her just to carry on the Namikaze name?

He sighed and turned around to his stomach, a deep pain settling into his gut with the last question he didn't want to face, 'was he ever going to find someone to truly love and be loved?'

A head of black hair and even darker eyes settled in a beautiful face slithered behind his eyes and he smiled sadly.

It figured; this had to be an act of that bitch karma. Thinking of it he grimaced; he had been spoiled all his life; never really wanted for anything (until Sasuke jumped into the picture)- but Naruto his cousin, who had suffered for all his, who had highly deserved something –or someone- good in his life, had been so fucking lucky for nabbing Sasuke before he had gotten a chance to. Ryu envied Naruto not only for Sasuke, but also for the freedom he was given, even though that freedom had come with a high price.

That freedom allowed him to be separated from this bloodsucking family, that freedom allowed him to choose his own path, that freedom allowed him to be with the one he loved and who, clearly, loved him without having to hide it and lastly, but more importantly, that freedom allowed him to just be himself.

In part, he was happy for Naruto but that didn't stop him from feeling envious.

* * *

 _ **The next day, the tickets office; near Keya Beach, Kyushu. 8:37 am**_

Sasuke waited patiently as the person in front him stepped forward in the line that was seven people deep, approaching the desk where a twenty-something woman was taking the information and issuing the tickets for the party circuit of the people gathered.

Hands shoved in his acid washed jeans, Sasuke really wanted to tune out the inane babbling around him. He seriously wanted to pop the earphones resting on his neck over his ears but knew that was a stupid move. He needed to get as much information as he could and that meant watching and listening.

"You'd think this amount of college students would have some measure of sense." Someone muttered darkly behind him.

 _"And decorum._ " Sasuke thought immediately, but, curious as to whom the speaker was the Uchiha turned to spot a dark haired teen with a long bang to the right side, had deep blue eyes behind crystal clear glasses, was slender, dressed in a fitted white top and had his arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow silently and was surprised when the teen, not even looking at him said, "Don't even try to pretend; you were probably thinking the same thing."

An onyx eyebrow arched, "Perceptive, aren't you?"

"You could say that," The tall teen replied prodding his glasses up a notch, "But I would say that you aren't that much different."

The Uchiha couldn't hold his curiosity in, "Who are you?"

The boy's eyes glimmered and Sasuke saw knew that, in mere seconds, he had been thoroughly assessed, "It's customary to give you own name before asking others to do the same."

Sasuke's mind sparked alive knowing that he had met someone just like him, "Seth Usegui, and you are?"

"Ishida Uryu." The boy replied calmly but his eyes were still shrewd, "Pardon me, but you don't really strike me as the type to go to these things."

"I could say the same about you," Sasuke returned while eyeing the line as it inched forward, "You don't look the type either, so why are you here?"

"My boyfriend badgered me into it," Uryu's blue eyes rolled, "I swear Ichigo is such a baby sometimes."

Sasuke had to take second to absorb the fact that a total stranger had just admitted to be gay and clearly wasn't afraid to talk about his boyfriend.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted in agreement before he stepped forward and Uryu followed suit, "They can be idiots sometimes."

"And what about you, Usegui?" Uryu asked genially, "Do you have a significant other?"

Sasuke eyed him knowing exactly what he was hinting towards, "No offence, but the whole concept of relationship is just superficial, paltry and pathetic. I don't have them I just… hook up."

"That's kind of dismal," Uryu returned softly while stepping forward, "Why?"

"The human condition," Sasuke replied, "Born alone and die alone. What's the point of chaining yourself to someone who will eventually die too?"

"Happiness, fulfillment, joy, companionship…" Uryu suggested with a sly look, "…Pleasure?"

Sasuke softly scoffed while estimating the time for the person ahead of him to finish his business, "I'll find that on my own terms, not with a ball and chain."

"Is that why you're here?"

Sasuke took a second to carefully phrase his answer. "No, not really, but if it does happen I won't complain. I just wanted to get out of town for a while before I go back to the hellhole of my Uni."

"Really," Uryu asked very interested now, "What are you studying?"

"Double Bachelors degree in Psychology and Sociology, Tokyo U," Sasuke replied, "You?"

"I'm second year medical studies, specializing in oncology, Arrancar Uni," He replied simply facing the line. "It's your turn."

"Give me a minute," Sasuke stepping up to the counter.

"Hello sir," the woman said her bright orange eye shadow making her eyes look like a Pokémon character. "How may I help you?

"Yes," Sasuke relied digging into his back pocket for his wallet, "I'd like to get access to the whole circuit please."

'That's the all-access band for the eleven days correct?"

He nodded.

"Would you prefer the one which includes unlimited alcohol, all beach parties and all of the daytime activities or the one without?" The woman asked.

"Yes, to the first," Sasuke replied evenly.

"Okay, that is sixteen thousand yen and may I have your ID please?"

Silently Sasuke handed her his ID and plucked out his debit card to swipe after she took his identification information. She then nodded, handed him back his card and spun the card machine to him which he deftly ran the card through.

"This is it." She said after popping a wrist band off from a pack of then of them desk beside her.

Seeing his skeptic gaze she smiled knowingly, "They're water proof, sand proof and even alcohol proof; trust me, they have gone through a lot of testing. Would you like it on now?"

Shrugging Sasuke just held out his wrist to allow her to latch the slim ice-blue band around his right wrist. She then pulled out a card.

"With this you will be accepted into anything. And this card tells you the various clubs who partner with the circuit in case you want to have a little fun on the outside." She finished while handing it to him.

Acknowledging her comments with a nod, Sasuke stepped away to allow Uryu to do his thing. He didn't even pretend to not eavesdrop on how he requested two all-inclusive bands for him and Ichigo.

Seeing the soft look on the other boy's face while he was talking to the lady; for some reason Sasuke really wanted to meet this Ichigo.

He pulled out his phone to check the time, just as he sensed Uryu approaching him.

"Where are you staying?" Sasuke was asked very nonchalantly.

"The Bachelor's Guesthouse." The Uchiha replied.

"We're staying at the Koan Fukuoka." Uryu replied, "You know, we should meet up sometime, how about this evening at the Shinka(4) Club."

Sasuke squinted, "Shinka… that's the-"

"Yes." Uryu replied blankly, "So?"

"Well I have nothing else to do, so I guess I can go," Sasuke shrugged, "About nine?"

"That should do," The other teen replied, "I'll see you then."

Sasuke watched the other teen walk off before he placed the earphones over his ears and left himself. Making his way back to the hotel his mind was on three different levels, the first was him wondering if Naruto was settled, the second thinking how tonight might go and the third, wondering if Hydra would break their code and show up before the three day rule.

Stepping into his room Sasuke toed off his shoes, removed his jacket, sat down and took out a small notepad he had gotten at the same time he had acquired the headphones.

The name KONAN was scribbled at the top and under it were multiple theories about her betrayal and over the leaf were possible defense arguments he could use on her behalf when they got convicted.

He knew it that he was doing could be classified as a crazy and that by rights he should be angry, hateful and want to see her suffer and shut up in prison for the rest of her life. He definitely shouldn't be trying to find some way to save her.

Sasuke knew it seemed wrong but something, something in the bottom of his gut, told him that, even though she wasn't innocent, she was just a helpless tool, bound by her own oath, which Orochimaru sadistically used for his own twisted devices.

He knew, even though not blameless, she had been manipulated and brainwashed, and, one way or another, he was going to prove it.

* * *

 _ **The Kenko Clinic (Hydra base)- Fukuoka. 10:45 pm. The Medicine Distribution Room.**_

A pale hand pushed large black rimmed round glasses up a straight nose and onyx eyes double checked the prescription before him.

"Well all seems in order Ms. Hanaka," Kabuto said, jotting down something in the left corner of the paper, "I have your Methotrexate and Ibuprofen right here. I just need to sign this receipt and it's all yours."

The fifty-something woman smiled and carefully took up the pen then just as carefully scribbled her name on the slip of paper.

"Arigato Yakushi-san." She bowed as deep as she could then shuffled out of the room, the cloying scent of peppermint, baby powder and cat dander leaving the room with her.

"Yakushi," A deep voice with tobacco scratch called from the inner room, "Come here."

As the waiting room was empty, the silver haired man shuttered the window slightly then stepped out from behind the desk and made his way to the inner room where Hidan was leaning on a table with sheets of papers before him.

Kabuto knew exactly what was going on and he smiled. "So, I assume that you have picked out the prospects for our… holiday fun."

The taller man smiled maliciously, "Not really, but by the increased traffic inflow, we definitely have some new guinea pigs."

Kabuto pulled up a chair, "New blood; perfect. Where?"

Hidan shrugged, "The typical, nomad warehouses, hotels, inns. Those are the circuit babies. We don't need to focus on the day tourists much. Besides, we need to get back in the rhythm, you know after what happened with the shipment…Master would be disappointed if we didn't follow through with his sanctified work."

At the reference to Orochimaru, Kabuto entire demeanor changed, he snarled and his fist met the iron table, "I wish I could wrap my hands around the fucking Uchiha's neck and just twist; he got our Master killed. I want him dead!"

Hidan scowled himself, "I know and I want to do the same, but Master made us swear to not go after the Uchiha or his brother, remember."

Kabuto's face darkened in rage, his fist clenching, "I know, but fuck, if Uchiha could only _just_ drop in our hands."

* * *

 ** _The Kemnai Lodge; 5 miles away from Keya Beach. 01: 35 p.m_**

Neji unlocked his single room door and inside the room, instantly removed his jacket before pulling out his arm band for the party circuit. He then glanced at the list of the names of the parties and rolled his eyes; they were all clichéd water themes, starting from gentle water names like 'tide' all the way to 'torrent' and 'whirlpool.'

Then his moonstone eyes then turned to the schedule for the day activities that were slated to start the next morning, which was the day when party started. There was open space for beach volleyball matches and he wondered if he should show up then or the next morning. No matter what Naruto had taunted him about being in danger of burning his 'lily white skin', he really wanted some exercise.

Neji crossed the floor, pulling off clothing as he went. He needed a shower too. Nagato was going to contact them by the fourth day, after they had settled in and were sure that they weren't discovered.

Stepping inside the shoebox bathroom he entered the shower enclosure and allowed the warm water to cascade over his body, carefully focusing on the water plastering his hair to his back and not to obsess about what might happen in the next few days.

* * *

 ** _Kasagi, Soraku District, Kyoto Prefecture, The House of Dajimu. 4:35_**

Madara brushed a stray drop of rain off his cloak and allowed a servant to remove the thick material from off his shoulders.

"Welcome your Eminence," Dajimu said bowing slightly to the older man. "I presume that your trip was a pleasant one?"

Madara smirked twisting his head to look around the foyer, "If it hadn't been your henchman would have been drawn and quartered by now."

Seasoned by the older man's colloquiums Dajimu just mentally sighed, "Your villa is prepared, my lord. Kani will take you there."

Madara nodded, "I expect my usual fare this evening."

"Yes sir," Dajimu answered, "Your kaiseki-ryori(5) is being prepared and you will be served in a few minutes after you get settled."

Madara's lips pursed, "Acceptable. Now if you will show me to my quarters."

The underlying words were, "You will tell me every detail about what's going to happen in twenty four hours."

"Of course," Dajimu answered knowing that he was going to give up all the details for deceiving Baji, "Please, follow me."

* * *

 _ **The Nomad Warehouse; 7:48 pm.**_

Naruto stepped out the shower room running his hand through his damp hair and went back to the main room only to bump into a guy with a dark head of electrocuted hair that he'd know anywhere.

Kiba.

"Sorry man." Naruto said hands up as familiar hazel eyes turned to him, "Wasn't watching where I was going. You okay?"

Kiba's face lightened in recognition for a moment and his mouth opened for a moment before he remembered that he was a stranger talking to another stranger and should be acting.

In a second Kiba scowled and raked a hand through his already messed hair before twisting around, "Yeah but I just can't find my section for shit."

"Where did the guy at the front tell you?" Naruto asked offhand, immensely glad that Kiba hadnt blown it.

"Section D," Kiba groused spinning around once more just as Naruto nonchalantly pointed behind over his shoulder, "You'd think they'd put up some sign or somet- shit."

Naruto couldn't control his grin.

"How the fuck did I not see that? Kiba groused slapping a hand over his eyes, "I must be more tired than I thought. Fucking five hour drive from the ass of nowhere."

"Don't worry about it dude. It happens." Naruto smirked, "What's your name by the way?"

"Koji," Kiba returned eyeing Naruto over, "You?"

"Nathan." The Uzumaki returned calmly looking over the room that was starting to fill in, "I so want to get out of here."

Kiba shrugged, "Me too. Ya know, coming in I heard some guy talking about a club called Shinka or something. From how he was talking it sounds raging, wanna go?"

Naruto squinted, "Didn't you just get here and didn't you say you're tired?"

"So what?" Kiba shrugged, "I came and now I want to leave. I may be tired but I didn't come here to sleep. I came here to par-tay. So, I'll just stash my stuff and we'll ditch, 'kay."

Broad shoulders shrugged, "Sure, just let me grab my jacket and wallet."

"Backatcha," Kiba said walking to his section, "Gimme a minute."

* * *

 ** _The Skinka Club; Near Keya Beach, 8:55 pm._**

The Shinka Club, as the English equivalent 'evolution' meant, was a club that allowed everyone; heretos, bisexuals, gays and even those of the undefined, to gather in the pansexual club.

Sasuke stepped inside, clad in a long black sleeved Henley and dark blue jeans and scanned the room with a wary eye.

A girl passed him while her fuchsia contacts scanned him from head to toe. Sasuke just carefully ran his hand through his hair, a hand that had a rainbow bracelet with a male pendant dangling from it.

She giggled and turned away.

Sasuke immediately turned to scanning the room again for Uryu and spotted him at the bar, clad again in white, his right hand holding a drink and his other scrolling through his phone.

Careful to not touch any of the mingling people between him and the bar, Sasuke meandered his way over to the Ishida.

A foot away from the other teen Uyru looked up and smiled, "You're here."

Hand shoved in his pockets Sasuke shrugged, "Apparently."

"Do you drink?"

Sasuke was about to answer when a loud laugh rang through the air; a laugh with a specific tone and timbre Sasuke would know _anywhere._

Sasuke froze his spine going ramrod straight; what-was-Naruto-doing-here?

He shouldn't be anywhere near him before the three days they had been ordered to observe…but then again, the blond was unconventional. He forced his head to not turn but at the same time the hairs on the back of his neck rose and he knew blue eyes were travelling over his skin and had to fight to not shiver.

"Not really, but considering what I said I came here for I just might." Sasuke answered.

"Okay…" Uryu said nodding over Sasuke's shoulder, "By the way, someone is staring at you."

Sasuke twisted quickly and saw a more than familiar head of Naruto's electric blond hair, clad in a tight blue shirt, destroyed jeans and his father's necklace. In his hand was a dark bottle of beer and he was flashing a canine grin to the girl who was talking to him.

In a second Naruto looked over, met his eyes, smiled and tilted his beer to him. Sasuke turned away.

"He's cute." Uryu mentioned.

"He's also _blond."_ Sasuke snorted.

"Well," a new and deeper voice said behind him, "That's kind of rude."

Sasuke shifted in time to see a tall and, more importantly, blond haired guy tug Uryu into him and press his lips on the slender boy's forehead.

"You okay babe?"

And in that moment Sasuke felt like something had just slapped him over the head **_hard;_** this had to be Ichigo, Uryu's boyfriend and Sasuke, like an ass, had just disrespected him… the both of them indirectly.

"Who's that Uryu?" Ichigo asked not moving his gaze from his boyfriend but had jerked his head towards the silent Uchiha.

Uryu smiled, "Don't take it too hard Ichigo, Seth has a… different look on life than we do."

"Really?" Ichigo asked facing the Uchiha this time, looking him straight in his eyes, "And what would that be?"

"Apathy," Sasuke said not flinching from his gaze but knew that his next move was going to look so pathetic, "I'm sorry, I need to use the restroom."

Uryu frowned for a moment, then shrugged and just pointed to the left. "Over there."

Sasuke nodded and walked away to the bathroom, trying to force his mind back into a stable place. Naruto was here; Naruto; who he wasn't supposed to see before three days. How the hell was he going to play this?

Mercifully the restroom was empty and he walked to the farthest sink, wet his palms and pressed them to his face.

Mentally running over the specifics of his psych profile; the words 'condescending' and 'entitled' flew up, so in case Nartuo tried to make a move on him, (and the odds were he would), Sasuke would be a 'holier-than-thou' asshole.

His teeth grit as he shoved Sasuke Uchiha as far back into the depths of his mind and embodied Seth Usegui while he ripped a paper towel from the dispenser. "Asshole it is."

Squaring his shoulders Sasuke stepped out of the lavatory and not even a step away conveniently bumped into the Uzumaki's back.

 _'A little too much of perfect timing, isn't it._ ' Sasuke thought acidly.

"Move." Sasuke ordered with a scowl.

Naruto turned around, "Really, considering it was you who bumped into me, I'm kinda thinkin' an apology would be the first thing you'd say to me."

Sasuke leaned back, fully in condescension mode, "And I was thinking that someone with basic knowledge of society would know to not block the door to a bathroom."

Blue eyes glimmered, "I don't think I'm that big to block a whole door."

"When was the last time you looked into a mirror?" Sasuke sniped. "You're an elephant."

"And you're a weed," Naruto offered, "What's your point?"

"Wow," Sasuke drawled, "I'm actually surprised that you know the difference between 'you're' and 'your'. Coincidentally, I'm still waiting for you to move."

"And _coincidentally,_ I'm still waiting for you to apologize." Naruto mocked.

Sasuke was going to play ball, so he leaned back and stuck his hands into his pockets, "Okay I'll give, what is your name?"

"Nathan."

"Well Nathan," Sasuke said so clearly that nearby people could overhear, "I'm very sorry that you have been born _stupid,_ grown up into a _moron_ and blossomed into a fully fledged _idiot._ I'm also _absolutely sorry_ that you must have been dropped on your head _multiple times,_ clearly the cause of your _inanity_ and the most probable cause of you **_not_** knowing to _**not**_ block a bathroom's door."

The low sound of snickers sounded beside them and Naruto's grin faltered for a moment then his lips morphed into a sly smile.

"Oh, I see how it is; you're clearly on your period." Naruto smirked taking a swig of his beer and twisting around to peer into the crowd, "You know I think a girlfriend of mine has some tampons on her, d'you want one?"

The snickers grew into laughs.

Sasuke bristled so hard his body went as stiff as iron. "I don't have time for this stupidity. Just move so I won't contract your stupidly by osmosis and my brain doesn't dribble out of my ears. "

Naruto didn't move but a certain look that Sasuke received from him made the raven haired boy get tense.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"If you weren't spitting fire, I'd ask you if you wanted to dance." Naruto said with that infuriating smirk still on his face.

"Not if you were the last human on this planet." Sasuke dismissed.

"I kinda expected that," Naruto's broad shoulders shrugged as he stepped aside. "... Can't promise this is over though."

"Whatever moron," Sasuke scowled and shouldered his way pass. He was about three steps away when he heard Kiba's voice,

"Dude, who the fuck was that?" Kiba pretended.

"I have no idea," Naruto faked, "But I wanna mess with him."

In ten more seconds Sasuke had spotted Uryu and Ichigo in another corner of the room, reached them and uttered an apology to the duo that who were not really cuddling but were doing something extremely close to it. Uryu was nestled in the crook of Ichigo's side with his boyfriend's arm over his shoulder.

As he stopped, another one of Naruto's laugh traveled over and Sasuke tensed, almost imperceptibly, but Uryu's sharp eyes noticed his stiffness.

"Ichigo is still wondering what your look on life was," Uryu commented while leaning back on the taller man.

A black brow arched, "Why were you talking about me when I'd assume you have other, more important, things to do?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Uryu… doesn't really make friends easily, so I wanted to know why you two got along so quickly."

Sasuke's lips twisted, "I guess it's be-"

"Ichigo!" Naruto called holding out his fist, "Hey man, didn't know you'd be here."

The other blonde startled for a moment before he pulled away from Uryu with a wide grin and bumped his fist with the Uzumaki, "And I didn't know you'd be here too Nathan. Whatcha' drinking man, can I get you something?"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said holding up his beer, "I'm good."

Uryu discreetly cleared his throat and Ichigo turned clearly with the intentions of introducing them but Naruto got there first.

"You must be Uryu, right?"

Sasuke silently wondered how on _earth_ Naruto had known that.

"Yes, I am," Uryu replied eyeing the blond haired teen beside him, "I guess my blabbermouth boyfriend _somehow_ told you about me."

A tan hand scratched the back of Naruto's neck with an easy smile, "We met at the dock and he didn't actually tell me about you, he just kinda mumbled your name. Don't freak out, he didn't say anything embarrassing."

"I would hope not." Uryu smile was sinister. "Or he'd never hear the end of it."

"So I'm guessing you have a way words huh," Naruto smiled with a sly look to a silent Sasuke, "Just like him I suppose."

Uryu squinted, "You've met?

"Briefly," Naruto said, "I happened to 'blocking the bathroom door' and he said and I quote, "you have been born _stupid,_ grown up into a _moron_ and blossomed into a fully fledged _idiot._ I'm also _absolutely sorry_ that you must have been dropped on your _head_ multiple times, _clearly_ the cause of your _inanity_ and the most probable cause of you **_not_** knowing to **_not_** block the bathroom door."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Uryu stifled a laugh.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "So you've remembered all if it, I'm vaguely impressed."

"I do have a brain you know."

"Congratulations, you can give yourself a golden star in the morning." Sasuke scathed while rolling his eyes and turning away to press his way through the other patrons to the bar, "I'm going to get a drink."

Sasuke reached the long bar, intensively aware the Naruto's eyes were on his back and gave the Uzuamaki less than five minutes to catch up with him.

In three he was proven right.

"So how about that dance?" Naruto asked leaning backwards on the bar table.

"Are you a masochistic or something?" the Uchiha asked, "You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope."

Taking a deep breath the Uchiha did his best to ignore him and turned away, only to feel that Naruto's had shifted and was way too close to him for comfort.

Sasuke had gone stiff with the earthy smell of his boyfriend's skin in his nose, the heat of his breath and the extremely close proximity. He really wanted to just shuck everything to the wind to have Naruto's arms wrap around him but he had a job to do and a part to play.

His mission took priority, not his feelings. He waited until the bartender was in earshot and asked.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?"

One shoulder shrugged as a hand twirled the empty bottle, "You're cute, bitchy, but cute."

He turned with the most sinister snarl on his face, "Listen to me moron, there is no way on Earth I'd do anything with an idiot like you. Go away, it will never happen."

Immediately blue eyes crowded Sasuke's vision and a husky voice dropped to downright sultry, "You're sure about that?"

Sasuke swallowed hard but managed to push him off, "Yes."

A mischievous smile crossed Naruto's face as he stepped back, "We'll see."

Swallowing Sasuke gestured for a bartender to come over and ordered a shot of straight vodka. He really needed to get his head back in place.

Slamming the shot back, Sasuke closed his eyes as the burning liquid met his stomach and after a grimace gave a sigh and pressed the chilled shot glass to his forehead.

He could do this; he had to do this, even though it was harder that fuck.

"Seth?"

Black eyes blinked to see a slightly concerned Uryu standing beside him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied, "Just needed a drink."

The other teen twisted, "Where'd Nathan go?"

Black clad shoulders shrugged, "Who cares, I don't."

"Really," Uryu surmised, "That's a shame, he was into you."

"Well I'm not into him." Sasuke declared, "Can we do something else, anything else?"

Uryu thought for a second, "Well the dance floor is filling up, want to do that?"

A tight smile crossed Sasuke's face, "I don't dance but you go ahead, I'll entertain myself otherwise."

Sasuke found himself at a mini table on the upstairs level, against the railing looking down on the dance floor that was quickly turning into a mosh pit while nursing a flask of vodka mixed with cranberry juice.

He spotted Uryu and Ichgo dancing with each other but his eyes were trained on the other dancing blond below, who, by no rational explanation would just look up to the exact spot where Sasuke was and give a mysterious smile.

"Let the games begin, usurontankashi." He mumbled.

* * *

 ** _The Bachelor's Guesthouse, Sasuke's Room 1:56 am_**

Sasuke clicked the air-condition control to get temperature a bit warmer so his body wouldn't go into shock, before slowly removing his clothes.

His mind was solidly fixed on what had happened in the club and he was vacillating between feeling proud of what had happened and wondering if he should have played it off differently. He worried if by being such a total asshole he had left Uryu and his boyfriend with a bad impression because they seemed like good people.

And maybe, just maybe, it might work out for the best.

Dragging a tank over his head he sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. Staring into space he realized that one way or another, to protect them both, it had to be done.

* * *

 ** _The Nomad Warehouse; 02:10 am._**

"Fuck," Kiba groaned stumbling inside his room and over to his futon, "I'm so wasted."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed grabbing at the drunk Inuzuka before he tripped and clocked his head on the wall, "Can't argue with you there buddy."

"So, that girly dude you were talking to, did he give it up or what?" Kiba asked seemingly out of it.

A dark blond brow ticked, Naruto realized that Kiba, in his drunken state was coherent enough to still pull off the act, "Nope and I don't think I'm gonna hit that till the world freezes over, like twice."

"That's bad bro," Kiba sighed his eyes bobbing, "'m sorry. What's his name again?"

"Seth… something." Naruto shrugged, noting from the corner of his eyes that the other guys in the room were shooting glances his way. "But whatever, dude, it happens…we'll see though."

 _"Yea-a-ah-AH!"_ Kiba yawned flashing his canines, "by the way didja see that chic we passed coming in- she's kinda hot."

Damn. He was dragging TenTen into the mix. Who knew Kiba was this good…or…or wait… was it his subconscious, freed by booze, talking?

A smirk crossed Naruto's face, "The chic with the two buns and the army pants?"

"Yeah, she's hot." Kiba slurred while turning on his side fully clothed, "Imma crash so hard, later bro."

* * *

 ** _The first night of the party: 'Wade': 10:16 p.m._**

Even though he knew it was such a stereotypical thing for a gay male, Sasuke had carefully chosen (a.k.a obsessed over) his clothes for the night to make it plain that he wasn't going to swim.

He had put on dark jeans, thick socks that could block the grains of sand from clogging his soldier boots and a long sleeved white shirt with an obsidian dragon printed on the back with its head of sharp fangs and vicious claws climbing over his shoulder to his left pectoral.

As token, the line for passing through the beach gates was long and crowded, but Sasuke, even though his foot was tapping with impatience, silently waited to pass through. A few feet inside he stopped to really asses what he had walked into.

Even though it was night, this part of the beach was lined off with Chinese lanterns tied to bamboo poles stuck in the sand; the light from each gave off a light golden haze to make the area visible, and from what he could determine, the sea was empty.

The partiers were an eclectic mix of women clad in bright bikinis with thin shawls wrapped around them while others wore full bathing suits that disappeared into tiny shorts; all of them sporting glistening jewelry galore. The men were mostly wearing t-shirts or tanks but some were bare-chested to show their tattoos. All had on board shorts or cut off jeans, most wore slippers or went barefooted with their hands firmly grasping beers or clear cups with alcohol.

At the waterfront, a few feet from the seashore, a few couples were actually laying on beach towels with coolers stuck in the sand, wrapped up in each other's arms, having eyes only for each other under the weak moonlight.

Sasuke turned and by happenstance happened to get a glimpse of Neji, clad in full white from head to toe; Capri shorts and white tank with his hair banded back by a white strip of cloth, holding a cup of ice blue liquid and chatting with some guys.

"Put me down!" a very familiar voice called.

He turned again and his eyes widened slightly, TenTen was on a guy's shoulder clutching at his head and giggling.

The guy grasped her legs and with a twist she was in his arms, bridal style and laughing. In another second she was on the floor playfully slapping his chest. The guys ran his hands down her back over her hunter green bathing suit till he grasped her ass.

Smiling TenTen gently removed his hands and pushed them to his chest and said something to him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and moved around, keeping an eye out for Uyru and, more importantly, anyone from Hydra.

After twenty minutes of searching through the crowd he realized that Uryu and his boyfriend wasn't there and neither was any of Orochimaru's minions.

Seems like Hydra was keeping to their schedule; damn.

Walking around Sasuke couldn't keep track of how many people proposed him, men and women alike. Some with flirting looks and some bolder to even reach out and touched him. Swallowing his repulsion Sasuke made sure that each one was turned down with a polite refusal but a stony gaze.

After a full hour it was more than evident that tonight was a loss. Well, whatever; he could always make the best of it. The grainy sensation in the back of his throat from inhaling grains of sand irritated him. He needed a drink so he made a roundabout way to it and used an exit to enter the bar.

"A shot of Jack Daniels, straight." Sasuke requested facing the bartender, his forearms braced on the bars wooden counter, not even looking at the others near him; he just need to get this irritation from his throat .

"...Straight...sure..." came Naruto's mocking tease from just two feet away."...I bet you're real straight ...like a fucking circle."

Oh. Fuck. No. How did he **_not_** see him?

Blatant titters sound nearby just as a vein in the side of Sasuke's temple pulsed. He seriously wanted to...do something but couldn't sort out his emotions enough to know what.

Absently though, Sasuke was impressed with Naruto sticking in his character. Speaking of which... He needed to stick to his.

In a wordless to the taunt Sasuke just simple held up his wrist with the rainbow patterned wristband and after a second flicked up his middle finger.

He heard the clunk of Naruto's beer bottle on the table's counter. "Seems like I was wrong, you're gay, so frikkin' what? You might be gay... but the princess kind of gay."

At that Sasuke spun on his chair seething, "What the fuck did you just call me moron?"

At this Naruto leaned forward, a salacious smirk on his face his shoulders twitching under the faded leather.

"I called you a princess. Yaknow, one of those gay guys who have a metal stick so far up your ass it's a miracle it's not coming out of their mouth."

Sasuke's teeth grit. "Fuck off asshole. I really don't have time to entertain your stupidity."

Naruto leaned back his bottle of beer up in the air in a victory jab "And that's what I'm talking about! Thank you for proving me right, ice princess."

Sasuke moved to get off the chair about to put his fist in the blonde's face, until he heard,

"Seth!"

Neji's voice cut through the air, stopping Sasuke in his tracks, his eyes widening a bit. Oh fuck him.

"And here comes Prince Charming to rescue his Princess!" Naruto hooted waving his bottle of Smirnoff paired with a fake sniffle, "So cute, I think I'm gonna cry."

"What is it Nathaniel?" Sasuke seethed not moving his blistering gaze from Naruto's blond head.

"I have to cancel on the volleyball competition," Neji said smoothly, giving off the vibe that they knew each other from before, "Email from my professors; I need to catch up on some...work."

What. The. Fuck. Was. Neji. Doing?

He shot a quick look at Neji's face and saw the hint of a sadistic smirk on his lips. _Fucking asshole Hyuuga,_ he was _enjoying_ this.

"And that's code for 'I'm punking out'!" Naruto upended his bottle and pointed its mouth to Sasuke. "I'm surprised that you even thought of going into the sun. Why would you want to burn that baby white skin of yours?"

At that Sasuke did react then and in two steps grabbed and fisted Naruto's jacket, "You don't want to fuck with me."

"Oh man!" Naruto called his face extremely delighted. "Kitten's got claws."

The amount of vitriol Sasuke put in that glare made the people near him flinch away but, typically, Naruto didn't. He stayed the same place with that infuriating grin on his.

"So you wanna play huh, I'll deal; how about a one on one volleyball match tomorrow at eight."

Sasuke pushed him off in apparent disgust. "If you want to show how incompetent you are sure."

Naruto checked his watch. "Thanks for the compliment, but I think I need to hear the words, 'I am in', to be sure, can you say that for me?"

"I already agreed," Sasuke snarled, "Do you want it notarized too?"

"Nah, not necessary. Eight o'clock sharp and make sure to put a lot of sun tan lotion on tomorrow Princess. I don't want you to burn up."

He was turning away when TenTen called over very loudly, "Why don't you guys make a bet?"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks his left eye ticking severely. "N-"

"Damn good idea," Naruto grinned turning back, "What do you say, Princess?"

The majority of the bar patrons were looking at them and Sasuke really didn't want to come off as some kind of flunkey so Sasuke crossed his arms and looked him straight in his eyes, "More than happy to… if I win I want you to leave me the fuck alone for the rest of the circuit."

Naruto leaned in his eyes dancing, "Are you really sure you want that?"

Trying to squash his reaction to Naruto's deep, husky voice Sasuke nodded. "Yes, and do you want?"

Naruto's lips twitched. "Me, I want to get under your skin for the rest of the days here."

Sasuke frowned. "Get under my skin, how?"

"It means," Naruto smirked devilishly, "That for the next ten days you will only dance, drink, get smashed or high with me only."

"Does that include taking a piss too?" Sasuke snapped out before he could think.

"Nope," Naruto replied blithely, "But if you want a no-strings-attached guilt fuck, I'd be more than happy to do it."

"Not even in your wildest fantasies." Sasuke scoffed.

The grin on Naruto's face wasn't very comforting. "Trust me Princess; you don't want to know what's in my fantasies."

"Whatever; just get lost." Sasuke scowled turning away.

"Dude," Kiba materialized at Uzumaki's side, his eyes narrowed at Sasuke's turned back, talking so loud his voice carried. "You sure about that dude, 'cause that bastard looks like he wants to cut your balls off."

"I'll take my chances Koji," Naruto said, clapping Kiba on the back. "Somehow... I think I might get more than I might lose."

"Well, it's your funeral, man." Kiba said turning away.

* * *

 ** _The Bachelor's Guesthouse, 01:35 p.m_**

Sasuke flopped on his bed with a deep groan; every-single-muscle in his body was screaming bloody murder.

The Uchiha knew that the hotels' cleaning staff must be wondering what kind of mutated version of Spiderman's Sandman had wrecked their place what with the mounds of sand dumped in the lobby and they by the line of sand leading up the stairs that could probable track him to his room, but currently he couldn't care less.

He shifted and groaned, he had sand in unimaginable places.

"Fuck you Naruto." He grumbled. "I so _fucking_ hate you."

 ** _Flashback- The Keya Beach, the Volleyball court entrance….07:50 a.m._**

 _Sasuke just flashed his band to the gatekeeper for the section of the beach where the volleyball nets were, his mind gearing up for the match with Naru- Nathan._

 _Nathan his mind scolded, not Naruto, NATHAN._

 _Rolling his eyes walked over to the sign-up sheet tacked to a wall he saw, Nathan's name scribbled on court three on the map. That was one of the inner courts pushed back to interior of the beach._

 _Sasuke shrugged; he didn't know why the blond had chosen that place and he didn't really care._

 _Passing a mirror he glimpsed himself clad in white board shorts and a deep blue tank. This morning he had been careful to smear himself with copious amount of sunscreen, not only because he'd been told to (stop fooling yourself his subconscious taunted) but also to cut the chances of looking like a boiled lobster_

 _He turned and walked with a determined stride to the court and spotted the riotous look of blond bedhead about thirty feet away._

 _Naruto was dressed in a faded white t-shirt and orange shorts, and darker blue bandana tied around his head and on his arm band on his wrist._

 _"So you've decided to show up." He called over twisted to face him. "Nice to know you didn't punk out."_

 _"I never punk out idiot," Sasuke replied, "And I damn sure won't here."_

 _Lips pulled up to reveal a white canine, "We'll see about that."_

 _Naruto ducked under the net to the other side and jerked his head to the side, "Stash your shoes over there and let's start this party, princess."_

 _Already irritated, Sasuke toed off his sneakers and with deadly accuracy flung them at the side of the court, his now bare feet digging into the soft sand._

 _"Heads up."_

 _Sasuke reacted and snatched the ball out of the air, "What are you doing baka?"_

 _"Giving you a head start," Naruto said flexing his shoulders, "Ya' gonna need it."_

 _"Are you that cocky?" Sasuke dared._

 _"Yes." Naruto said stepping back, "Serve princess."_

 _Sasuke gave him one more look, shifted his feet and hoisted the ball into the air._

 _ **Twenty minutes later…**_

 _What the **fuck** was it with him, Naruto and **fucking** crowds?_

 _Sasuke slammed his fist in the sand and pushed off from the grainy ground and hopped up, trying hard to block out the people standing at the edges of the court watching on._

 _He shook his shirt trying to make the sand that seemed pressure pressed into his skin get loose._

 _Why? Sasuke had a few theories; the first was that the people from last night who had overheard them, wanted to see how it played out, second, that the first half had passed with them both going above and beyond athleticism, fighting hard with every trick in their arsenal to keep the ball in the air, (they even sneaked in some martial arts moves to keep the ball in the air) and third, their energy just drew people to them like moths to a flame._

 _Now the score was tied at seven all._

 _If they were to go to the standard twenty one to win the match would take hours or something drastic to push the score forward because both had no intentions of losing._

 _"You okay princess?"_

 _Sasuke scowled and grabbed the ball, "Shut. Up."_

 _Naruto stepped back from the net, "Jeez, keep you panties on."_

 _A huff fluttered a black bang as Sasuke palmed the ball and narrowed his focus to the blond, "Ready?"_

* * *

 ** _Koto, Outside of Tokyo. 10:09 a.m_**

Kyuubi shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth, scanning the street for any sign of someone who might be tailing him.

He knew it was unnecessary because of the convoluted route he had taken made it sure that no one could have ever followed him, but his paranoia was still like a hammer in the back of his head. He was three hours out of Kohona and the minute he stepped into the town he was going to lie low, do some recon and map out Arashi's schedule to get the best time to attack.

The Namikaze might be as busy as fucking bee but he had to have some downtime; like go a favored restaurant or a bar, or who the hell knows maybe a seedy whorehouse in the slums of the city to get his rocks off. Arashi, no matter how perfect he looked, had to have a guilty pleasure, all men of his statue had one, and he, for damn sure, was going to find it.

Right now Kyuubi was going to use every opportunity given to him. He had read about a beautiful secretary the mogul had named Kayuga and if he played his card tight he might have an inn by her.

Crumpling the paper wrapper he tossed it into the trash bin, tugged the cap over his eyes and got up to walk down the sidewalk.

"Hey!"

Kyuubi stepped back to divert his gaze from the business man that he had just bumped into, angry glare.

"I'm sorry, wasn't looking."

"Hmph." The man snorted and after placing his cell phone back to his ear, walked off. It was only when he was around the corner Kyuubi pulled out the man's wallet and the bills stuffed inside.

He pulled out his ID, and the features that looked very similar to his stared at him.

"Thank you, Jun Kensai, nice to be you."

* * *

 ** _Flashback- The Volleyball Court, 12; 35 p.m._**

 _Sasuke threw himself forward, fingers out to stop the ball from hitting the ground; his fingertips were less than an inch from the ball._

 _'No…no-no-no-NO!" Sasuke's mind screamed as the ball, in torturous slow motion, hit the sand and bounced once._

 _Naruto had won, by one, frikkin', point._

 _"FUCK!" he shouted, his fist striking the ground, sitting back on his haunches scowling, acutely aware that Naruto was doing a victory yell and dance_

 _His eyes closed tight as he heard applause sounded from the edges of the court for what had to be the most entertaining volleyball match of the century._

 _It was time to swallow his pride and man up._

 _Standing up, Sasuke scraped sand off his arm and went to the net, waiting patiently for him to stop posturing._

 _A minute…two…five…six…_

 _"BAKA!" Sasuke shouted impatient, wanting to get the man's attention, "Are you about done?"_

 _Naruto flashed him a cocky grin, "No, but I can wait. So…."_

 _"You win." Sasuke said solidly._

 _"Yes, I did." Naruto crooned._

 _"By one point idiot, that's not a reason to get cocky." Sasuke shot back annoyed, mostly with himself but no one needed to know that._

 _"It is," He said threading his fingers through the net, "Tomorrow is the second beach bash Tide, so tonight at the Amnesia Club, ten, okay."_

 _Nodding curtly Sasuke left the court, ignoring the admirable and even flirtations l0oks he was been given._

 _That was half an hour ago and now he was destroying the hotels' sheets with the sand that was still lodged into his clothes._

 _His head turned to the side, eyes closed; he didn't want to think about what was going to happen later._

* * *

 _ **NSA Headquaters, Fort Meade, Maryland,**_

The cup of that previously held coffee that now only held marshmallow vodka was placed back on his desk as Yuura squinted at the chart before him, only to sigh.

Arashi's financial records were spotless, there was no sign of large sums of money being transferred or removed in the past twenty years.

If the notes by Nagato were even half accurate, this man had paid the Russian some money to execute his brother and his wife, but there was no indication of anything of the kind.

"Come on," Yuura grumbled scrolling down, "Give me something."

He got to the end of the page and refrained from slamming his head on the desk in frustration.

"Fucking smart asshole, which back doo-"

Then it hit. If he wasn't getting anything from Arashi, he must get something from the Russian. Kyuubi might be smart, but he wasn't as tech savvy as Arashi to manipulate his records or had the connections to get someone to do it.

Fingers fugitively crossed Yuura hacked into the bank that handled all Russian government employees and quickly got Avilov Kyuubi's bank account. From there it was a simple job of accessing his account and filter out the major transactions.

One deposit jumped up; **December 20, 1999, Received from offshore Bank of Shanghai account; 11004879 . Sum of $20, 000, 000.00.**

"Holy shit!" Yuura exclaimed feeling a rush of endorphins hit his head. There was no way that came from anyone else from Arashi. He felt giddy about the find but had to concentrate, even though half of the battle was won, he had to find the source account.

Feeling a rush of giddy energy that not even PCP could give him (and believe him, he'd done a lot of PCP), Yuura pulled up another search engine. "Midas, you're up."

* * *

 _ **Kohonagaure Military Academy; A club room – 3:30 p.m**_

He had been running this moment through his mind for all of last night and the majority of this morning, how he was going to break up the Inzei.

He knew the people in the little… club if his, would be confused and angry, but after pondering over it for a moment he decided that he couldn't care less. Let them be angry and confused; he would bet his arm that in less than a week they would find something else to distract them.

"It over," Ryu said to the seven people in the room, boys on the edge of manhood, the heirs of the most affluent families in the five countries.

"Huh?" A boy from the Fūma clan asked wide eyes, "Why?"

"Yea," Hagoromo Ichizo cut in, "What's the deal Namikaze, why now? I mean, we've had a good ride ever since you started it, what changed?"

Kagestsu Joro didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

"Because I want to," Ryu said stonily, "I made the Inzei and I can break it and I don't have to explain why to any of you. Just accept that it's over and move on. It's time we moved on."

"…It's the other guy, the other blond, isn't it," Taketori Kumno asked quietly, "he made you do this, right."

Ryu pinned him with a hard look, "No. I did it for me. Right now I have more fish to fucking fry than dealing with a bunch of boys who don't want to grow the fuck up."

"Ryu-" Shito tried.

"No Akimichi, this is not a discussion or debate. It is over, it's all over!" Ryu snarled, "It's done!"

"No it isn't, you're just screwing with us." Wasabi Ahihiko said.

Ryu pinned him with an icy look that glinted with sadism, "You don't want to try me Wasabi; if your old man wants to keep that Degarashi port I'd advise you to shut the hell up, now and accept it."

The Wabasi heir swallowed knowing that ownership of that port was the one thing he had joined the Inzei in trade for Ryu's access to their ships.

Ahihiko clamped his mouth so hard his teeth clicked.

"That's what I thought," Ryu grated, "This little club never happened. Forget even the word Inzei and move on."

A look passed between the gathered, some agreed and other just nodded, not happily mind you but they still nodded.

"Good," Ryu said, "Now get out."

After they had gone, a little of the steel in Ryu's spine gave out, and his eyes closed, mentally ticking one thing off his list, "Well, that's one thing done."

* * *

 ** _PSOCK, Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohona. Upstate Kohonagakure, 3:30 p.m._**

"Kaguya," Arashi pressed the intercom, "Have you gotten any notice about Chen's arrival?"

"As a matter of fact, Sir, I was just about to call you." His secretary said, "An agent from the airline has told me she just landed Kyoto. An courier from the hotel just picked her up and she's fine. She will be in Kohona by the latest tomorrow evening."

Arashi closed his eyes; at least there was one thing going right today, "Thank you Kaguya."

A pause, "Sir…are you… alright?"

The Namikaze stopped, "Why do you think so?"

"You just sound flustered," Kayuga answered carefully, "Is there anything I can get do for you?"

Arashi sighed, he felt **_so_** old, "Yes, do you remember that restaurant I love, on the south side of the Kohana, near the terminal."

"The one owned by Sarutobi?" Kaygua asked.

"Yes, that one." Arashi replied, "I haven't had their signature beef dish in years. Could you get it for me, and get yourself something too, use the company card."

"Sure Sir." Kaguya answered, "I'll call the car."

"Thank you."

* * *

 _ **Down street from the Kohonagakure Terminal; 6:35 p.m.**_

Kyuubi got one sniff of the smell coming from the place beside him and immediately felt his stomach grumble. He glanced up at the sign overhead and read; 'The Sandaime Steakhouse'.

"God knows I want some of that."

He stepped into the Western style restaurant and glanced around, a waitress in black, carrying a tray of steaming beef and potatoes walked past. It took everything in Kyuubi to not allow his nose to lead him after the woman.

Fortunately, another woman, looking like a host met him with a menu.

"Good evening, Sir. Welcome to the Sandaime Steakhouse, may I help you?"

"Yes," Kyuubi jerked his thumb over to the past waitress, "What dish is she carrying?"

"Oh," she smiled, "That's our signature Western Texas Steak, a sirloin, topped with roasted chilies, garlic and mushroom gravy with a side of mashed red potatoes. Will you be having that?"

Even the description sounded scrumptious.

"Yes, I'll have that, thank you." Kyuubi said and moved to a corner seat to rest and watch the room. His head met the wall behind him and his eyes slipped half-mast.

"Ms. Kaguya, welcome back!" The hostess said so loudly that Kyuubi jerked awake. "Is Mr. Namikaze in good health?"

Kyuubi didnt even try to focus on her answer because his mind was spinning.

No. Way. This couldn't be happening. Kaguya, _the_ Kaguya of PSOCK, Arashi's _sectary_ was in here?

He sat up and glanced over to see the woman's platinum hair and her svelte figure and grinned. Another type of hunger instantly took him over.

* * *

 ** _Empty Warehouse, Somewhere near Keya Beach - 7:10 p.m._**

Ryuu dropped on the bed in his part of the warehouse where they Agency had gotten them to bunk in. Nagato was clicking at the laptop, his eyes running over the screen, fingers tapping on the keypad habitually.

"Dude," Ryuu groaned, "When are we gonna get out of here and do something?"

"The parties are for the team," Nagato said not even looking at his younger agent, "We have a job to do, you can party after."

Ryuu huffed and turned away. "I hate my job."

"You're preaching to the choir, Ryuu." Nagato returned.

* * *

 ** _Kasagi, Soraku District, Kyoto Prefecture, The House of Dajimu. 7:35 p.m._**

Madara was swirling his wine when his door was knocked on,"Enter."

Dajimu entered and just behind him was little girl, dark haired with a ruddy complexion to her skin."Your Eminence, this Aoi, the girl who is going to play Chen."

Madara smiled and leaned down to the height of the child and had to stop himself from giving any emotion to the age he saw in the young child's eye; her soul held an age that wasn't hers.

It was sad, but that was the way or orphans; when he was her age he had that same look.

"Hello Aoi, you are going to do a good thing for me today, aren't you?"

The girl nodded and bowed, "Yes, Master. I will do my best."

His hand fell lightly on the girls' head, "I know you will child, I know you will."

* * *

 ** _The Amnesia Club, 9:58 p.m._**

Sasuke stepped onto the sand with a wary eye, glancing around for the blond. He took another pass and smiled to himself; Naruto wasn't there, good.

"Don't get so happy princess," Naruto's voice husked behind him. "I'm right here."

Sasuke turned a light scowl on his face, "Damn, my luck is the worst."

"Not really," Naruto said, leaning back displaying his shredded jeans and loose 'V' necked orange shirt, "I'm a treasure."

Black eyes rolled, "Whatever, what do you want to tonight?"

The nice but mysterious smile that crossed Naruto's face made fear curl in the bottom of Sasuke stomach so tight his muscles clenched. That look wasn't something to be trusted.

Tonight was going to be a **_long_** night.

TBC

* * *

Drafted Notes

(1) 'Izakaya' : These restaurants are especially popular for Japanese office workers and can become very crowded on weekends. Izakaya serve all kind of Japanese food, usually the dishes are quiet small and all guests share dishes. One of the main features of an izakaya is the lively environment the the fun atmosphere.

(2) 'Irasshaimase' : welcome phrase at any shop, including restaurants.

(3 ) 'Oden': is a Japanese one pot winter dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth.

(4) 'Shinka' is Japanese for 'evolution'. I'm using it as a synonym for progression on the states iof sexual recognition.

(5) Kaiseki-ryori is a traditional Japanese meal made of one soup, three side dishes and rice

One word for this delay: WORK but meh; REVIEW DAMNIT! (CUDDLES)


	27. Pantomime pt2

**Drafted chap 27: Pantomime pt 2**

 **Pairings: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: M - NC17**

 **Disclaimer: 'Naruto', I don't own it; not mine; I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions. I mean some** _ **really**_ **naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken. I can also assure you that there are going to be times when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while dealing with Naruto miles away; the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: FIRST OF ALL, PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE LAST PART OF PANTOMIME PT1. They shouldn't have been at the second beach party; those first three parties are spaced a day apart. My bad, I can only blame SLEEP DEPRIVATION.**

1: Jeezam Mira, you've really pulled my heart strings about the AU Ryu/Sasu one shot, I promise you, I will _**certainly**_ think about it.

2: Well, I know that some of you (me included) want to see out dear raccoon-eyed psycho to find someone to be with. I've been struggling with finding someone for Gaara and the only person I could come up with it…well you'll see. Hey, if I've made Kyuubi a person, what's to stop me from going further…. ^_^

3: Medical babble from Konan; its real stuff but not _actually_ real.

4:Please read the first five parts of the story like they are happening at the same time even though they are at different locations.

5: Oh one more thing; I'm leaving a reference to a specific scene in Queer As Folk, anyone who spots it first gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Clue: think season 1, whore Brian Kinney.

Beware, head hopping galore.

And now you can go back to your regular programming…..

* * *

 _ **Previously…The Amnesia Club 10:20 p.m**_ _._

" _Don't get so happy princess," Naruto's voice husked behind him, "I'm right here."_

 _Sasuke turned, a light scowl on his face, "Damn, my luck is the worst."_

" _Not really," Naruto said leaning back displaying his shredded jeans and loose 'V' necked orange t-shirt, "I'm a treasure."_

 _Black eyes rolled, "Whatever, what do you want to do tonight?'_

 _The nice but mysterious smile that crossed Naruto's face made fear curl in the bottom of Sasuke's stomach so tightly that his muscles clenched. That look wasn't something to be trusted._

 _Tonight was going to be a_ _ **long**_ _night…_

* * *

 _ **At the same time…. A local café.**_

In a split microsecond Gaara managed to snatch up his cup of hot coffee as the body that had rudely plunked itself in the seat across him jolted the tiny metal table. If not for his actions, he probably would have ended up singing soprano for a long while.

Gaara shot a severely annoyed look to the man across from him, his jade eyes glaring holes at the back of a ruffled dark head streaked with dull silver.

The guy then turned then to him, his deep dark eyes meeting Gaara's with thinly veiled amusement, "I'm sorry, did I disturb you or somethin'?"

"Of course you did," Gaara glared, holding up his coffee. "Do you have any manners at all?"

The guy shrugged his maroon clad shoulders, "Nope, can't say I ever had."

"Obviously," Gaara dismissed, his eyes returning to the book that had been beside the coffee muttering, "How could I even _think_ that a homo habilis would have any etiquette in the first place?"

The guy's grin slipped a little, "Hey now, hold on, take that back. I'm not that primitive, I'm more of a homo _homo_ erectus really."

Verdant eyes shot up wide. Gaara was both shocked that this guy knew what he was referring to the Neanderthal stage of humankind's evolution and was even more shocked at his blatant sexual pun. A slight flush coloured his pale cheek at the reference.

A tan hand reached over and a rough thumb pressed on Gaara's cheekbone; the Sabaku immediately jerked his head away.

"Aww, damn it, I made you blush, what's your name red?" The guy said leaning closer his dark eyes glimmering with blatant interest.

"Don't ever call me 'red'." Gaara warned firmly, eyes narrowed.

"My bad, is 'beautiful' more your speed, cause I can really do that instead." The guy offered.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked slightly dumbfounded at the guy's bravery.

The guy stuck a hand forward, "Name's Tanuki Shu, you?"

* * *

 _ **Amnesia club…**_

"First order of business for tonight," Naruto said grasping Sasuke's shoulder and turning him to the bar, "We're doing shots."

"No," Sasuke said removing Naruto's hand from his person, "There is no way I'm getting drunk with you."

Naruto grinned, "Huh, why? If you're scared that you'll get drunk and I'll do something to screw up your virtue, I promise you don't have to worry, 'cause honestly, I don't think you that you have much left."

"Screw you and speak for yourself," Sasuke shot back his arms crossed.

He absently noticed that Naruto's hair looked freshly washed and was a bit longer and his skin seemed more golden… but maybe that was because of the tinted bar light.

"And _I'm_ saying we're going to do shots," Naruto ordered, placing a hand in the middle of Sasuke's back and pushing towards the bar, "I won our bet princess, so we're going by _my_ rules."

"I have a name you know." Sasuke huffed perching himself on a stool, "Keep your sordid Disney princess fantasies to yourself, thank you."

"Yeah I know, sorry," Naruto said oddly softly while sitting beside him, "Seth right?"

"Seth U-"

"Nah, not necessary," Naruto said waving him off, "Not gonna need it. It's not like I'm gonna show up at your hotel room's window with a boom box or spouting Shakespeare or something."

"So, first names only?" Sasuke asked, his head tilted to the side, his body turned to him.

"Yeah," Naruto shrugged, "It's not like we're going to see each other after this whole thing right?"

Sasuke had to agree, "Most likely."

A toothy grin, "So shots; do you want me to order for you or what?"

Sasuke's dark blue shoulders shrugged, "Sure, just don't give me anything too sweet."

"Roger," Naruto said gesturing a bartender over, "Hey, need some P.O.A's please."

"Dude, I think you've already got a fine piece of ass." The bartender smirked nodding to Sasuke.

Huh? What? _**Fuck No**_!

Sasuke was about ten feet away from the bar and seething when Naruto grabbed his arm laughing so hard he was almost doubled over.

"Shit Seth," Naruto snickered tugging him back. "If you're that skittish for that one, you might burst a blood vessel with the rest."

Sasuke leaned in, poked a finger into Naruto's chest and hissed, "Piece of ass huh. Keep fucking with me and I might just tear you a new one."

"Looking forward to it," Naruto grinned leading him back to the bar, "But let's focus on getting drunk before we get into that, kay?"

Sasuke snorted and sat back to face a shot glass filled light peach alcohol with a cherry garnish at the edge. Gently picking the cherry off Sasuke was about to throw it away when Naruto leaned forward and eyes never leaving Sasuke's closed his lips over the fruit and slowly pulled it from the raven haired boy's fingers.

Sasuke watched, seemingly hypnotized, as his mouth twisted. After a moment Naruto slowly stuck his tongue out. On the flat muscle was the cherry stem, tied in two knots.

Sasuke's eyed were glued to the twisted stem.

Tan fingers gently plucked the stem off as cerulean eyes looked at it and Naruto sighed, "Damn, I didn't get the third one."

Sasuke shook himself out of his daze. He wasn't that surprised Naruto could do that because he knew, _intimately_ , what that tongue was capable of, "Whatever moron, are we going to do this or not?"

His shot was nudged at him, "You first."

Slightly wary pale fingers took up the shot and after looking at it for a placed it at his lips.

The first shot barely hit the back of his throat when Naruto opened with, "So who was the last guy you fucked?"

Sasuke coughed so hard it was like he was hacking up a lung, "W-what the _hell_ moron?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Well I want to get into your pants eventually so... morbid curiosity I guess."

"Why?" Sasuke asked sardonically, "Scared you might not match up to him?"

Cerulean eyes pinned black one as Naruto leaned over to him, "Was it that long haired guy who bailed on you on the volleyball match at the club?"

Feeling mischievous Sasuke's eyelids lowered and he slyly returned, "And what is he was?"

Naruto swallowed his own shot, " _And_ why would you want a guy who looks like you, all pretty and shit?"

A black eyebrow arched, "Was that some kind of a compliment, idiot?"

"And _that_ was an insult," Naruto returned, "So is this how it's gonna go, I compliment you and you insult me?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Pretty much, I don't even know you. For all I know you could be a serial killer just waiting for me to let my guard down and then shove a blindfold over my face and force a gag into my mouth."

"Kinky, but I'm not really into that Shades of Grey shit," Naruto returned plunking down his empty mini glass, "So how about twenty questions huh, one after each shot?"

Sasuke nodded and the shots kept coming and with the name of every the tiny glass of liquor Sasuke got redder and redder. The questions came too with them. They bordered mostly on general curiosity and some strayed to mild intrusive but there was nothing too heavy as agreed.

Even though Sasuke knew the cardinal rule of trying to stay decently sober while drinking was to not mix drinks, he ignored it and swallowed different cocktail after cocktail.

Two P.O.A.'s, a Wet Dream, a Big O, (Sasuke had spluttered when Naruto had casually said the name), Sex on Acid, a Circle Jerk; (by this one Sasuke thought he had gotten control over his reactions to the dirty names), a G-Spot and a Rim Shot, (that one had made Sasuke forget control choked on his spit).

During their binge Sasuke realized two things; first was that the bar was getting crowded and the surrounding people were looking at their impressive empty shot-glass collection before them with admiration and secondly was that he, apparently, had an iron-clad vulcanised stomach.

The unstable mix of gin, vodka, rum, Irish cream and god knows what else didn't seem to penetrate him that strongly.

"So," Naruto said, elbows braced on the bar looking squarely at Sasuke, "Seen any familiar faces lately?"

Dark eyes squinted in slight confusion, what was Naruto doi- oh, _ah_! Smart; he was trying to find out if Sasuke had spotted any from Hydra.

"Nope," The Uchiha replied smoothly twirling an empty glass, "A few people I thought who were supposed to be here haven't showed up yet. I could include the pretty boy from last night but he's an asshole, so he doesn't count; what about you?"

"Not a soul, but to be honest, the people I expected to come are kinda flaky," Naruto laughed softly leaning in so his warm breath was nearly in Sasuke's ear, "… they just show up when they want to, so, back to my first question that you've cleverly dodged, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"I thought it was 'who was the last guy you fucked' not 'how many boyfriends have you had'." Sasuke replied.

"Same difference." He was countered with.

"Why do you even want to know?" Sasuke replied.

"Come on," Naruto replied, "With your looks I'd think you'd have a line of boyfriends a mile long."

Sasuke's eyes twitched in annoyance, "I'm not some kind of man-whore you know."

"So there's no boyfriend I should be jealous off?" Naruto said, "No guy addicted to steroids who's gonna hunt me down and sell my spleen to the black market?"

"If there's one, I'll be sure to tell you." Sasuke replied enigmatically.

"I'll be sure to hold my breath," Naruto pronounced gesturing the bartender over, "I think we've reached a limit. Last one; what do you say to a Blow Job."

"Good luck with that." Sasuke absently murmured while swirling the last drops of the Rim Shot, "You aren't getting that from m-" his hand shot over his mouth.

"Dude, do you need a barf bag?" the bartender asked looking concerned.

Sasuke shook his head and looked at the glass; mind spinning. Had someone spiked it or something, because that could be the only _rational_ reason those words had _nearly_ come out of his mouth.

Naruto's rough hand clapped his shoulder and faced the guy behind him, "Nah, he's not gonna hurl, he's stronger than that, right Seth."

Sasuke barely shrugged his hand off, "Yea, but after this I want some water, and a fuck load of it. I might wake up with my head feeling like the inside of a nuclear reactor tomorrow morning but I _definitely_ don't want to wake up with my mouth tasting like I swallowed a dead animal."

Calculating blue eyes ran over him before turning to the bartender, "On second thought, no BJ, just tequila, one shot each and the fixings."

The man nodded and moved to get the stuff.

Sasuke placed the empty glass on the table and propped his head on his fist, "Just tequila, huh?

Naruto's pupils expanded slightly at Sasuke's unconscious husky tone, "On less you want to do something else?"

Sasuke just glared and Naruto chuckled.

The shots were placed on the bar beside a plate of thin lime wedges and salt shaker.

"You do know how this works, right?" Naruto asked pushing a shot towards him.

Black eyes squinted, "Salt, shot and then lime right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said pushing his chair closer to Sasuke's, "But we each have one shot, so you know what that means, right?"

"We do it at the same time?" Sasuke tried, still a little fuzzy.

"Nope," Naruto replied, "I did say I wanted to get under your skin, so no. You will choose a body part on me, salt it, lick it, do the shot then suck the lime. I'll _certainly_ return the favour."

Body shots, oh.

Sasuke blinked, the bar was getting even more crowded and he hoped that with all the distractions no one would be focusing on them because _he_ was focusing on the dip in Naruto's neck.

A tan finger rose to press on the very same spot. "Here?"

Unwillingly, Sasuke's nostrils flared a little as he nodded, his mind thinking of what placing his lips on his boyfriend's skin might do to him.

"Man up." He whispered to himself.

Grabbing the salt he leaned forward and shook the tiny grains on the hollow of Naruto's golden throat, grabbed the back of Naruto's neck for balance and ran his tongue over the skin. He felt Naruto shiver under him and then, smirking to himself, finished the move with a small bite, leaned back he grabbed the shot and swallowed it and then searched for the lime.

It was gone.

Where was it? A cheek brushed against his and Sasuke looked up to see the lime slice trapped between Naruto's lips, the rind closed by his teeth but the flesh poking outwards, his eyelids lowered halfway.

Naruto was daring Sasuke to do this in front of bar full of people.

Annihilating his self-consciousness, Sasuke leaned forward, wrapped his hand around a warm neck, his black painted thumb placed on Naruto's jaw, tilted his head to take the lime from Naruto's lips, carefully captured the sour fruit from the Uzumaki's peach lips while _not_ accidently allowing his lips to brush against Naruto's.

A few people hooted behind them.

He pulled back and placed the sucked lime on the platter then smiled smugly, "Your turn."

Summer blue eyes had gone dark with lust but Naruto didn't act on it. He just took up the salt shaker and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Shook the salt over the juncture of his thumb and wrist, placed his hand at his mouth and closed his lips over the skin.

Every muscle in Sasuke's arm shivered.

The shot and the lime were done in precise order and then he turned to the bartender, who for the record had lost his leer and seemed flushed.

Snapping his fingers over the guys face Naruto ordered water and lots of it. Sasuke was numbly running his thumb over the still tingling skin.

* * *

 _ **Kasagi, Soraku District, Kyoto Prefecture, The House of Dajimu.**_

"Start the recording and make the call." A disembodied voice called to another unseen party.

A few clicks and then, through the hollow dark space the sound of a phone's connecting tone sounded through the air and then a steady voice answered.

"Hell-"

" _If you want your child to live, enable your phone to receive MMM's_ _(1)_ _now."_ a hard voice cut Baji's voice off.

A beat-

"Who it this? What have you done?" Baji gasped, "... Where is my daughter?"

" _If you want her alive, do what I just ordered you to do_ ," The captor demanded, " _ **NOW**_!"

A shuffle and in a few seconds Baji's worried face sprung up on a three feet wide TV.

The man's eyes spotted Aoi was kneeling on the basement floor, her face covered with dark blue make-up to look like it had been bruised; the dress she was wearing was an exact copy of Chen's real dress only soiled and sporting a ripped sleeve. The collar was torn so the collar bone could be seen and her cheek smeared with a line of dirt.

"Chen!" Baji screamed his eyes going frantic.

Aoi's head was lowered and her shoulders were shaking with sobs, "Daddy," she cried, "Daddy, 'm sacred."

A hand grabbed her and she screamed just before a cloth was pressed over her mouth.

"Shut up you little brat," The masked man snarled, "If you want to see your daddy again shut up now!"

Aoi choked on her tears and hung her head like a terrified but obedient child and the cloth was removed.

The masked man looked up, "Baji, we have you _precious_ daughter, and if you want to get her back in one piece, I have some terms you will follow to the letter."

He yanked a quietly sobbing Aoi back to him, "First, you will not tell Arashi any of this, if you do, and trust me I will know, I will take off a finger, then a hand, then an ear, then a lip and I'll continue until there's nothing left. Do you understand?"

Baji's face was as bloodless as a corpse, "Yes, I understand, what do you want?"

"You have six hours to give me every record of your master's dealing with the Russian." Came the answer.

Baji tried to look confused, "What Russi-"

The masked man grabbed her neck from behind and pinched hard.

" _AHHH_!" Aoi's shrill scream ricocheted through the air and Baji felt his heart rip in two.

"Don't play with me," the man snarled, "You know damn well which Russian I'm talking about. I want it all or your precious daughter dies."

"Don't," Baji begged, "Please don't. She's all I have!"

"And I want your Master's head on a silver platter. Do you hear me?" The man grated, "I want everything."

Baji's eyes closed, "Please ask something else, anything else. If you want money I can give you that. There is nothing about the Russian I c-"

 _SLAP_!

Aoi's head twisted to the side with the force of the slap, and the sick sound echoed through the air.

"Don't lie to me!" the man roared fisting Aoi's hair, "There is no way your genius master didn't leave any blackmail material to silence his partner in crime in the future. He's too fucking smart for that. I want it!"

Baji swallowed hard, seeing his own death playing before his eyes. There was no way he was going to live after he betrayed his master, but he couldn't stand seeing his little girl being brutalized.

There was nothing he could do now. It was either her or him and, somehow, he'd always known that his crimes, even at the order of his master, would catch up with him.

"Fine," He choked, "Just don't hurt her; please don't hurt her! I'll get you whatever you want. But if I do get it, how would _you_ get it?"

"I will send you and private online archive address and you will upload a copy to it. You have five hours and fifty minutes, Baji," the man snarled, "Move now!"

"Let me talk to her!" Baji begged gripping the phone hard, "Please."

"No!" The kidnapper refused, "Not until I have what I need."

"Chen, baby," Baji shouted loudly ignoring the captor, "I'm so sor-"

 _ **BLEEEP**_!

The feed was cut off and the two role-players were standing still in a dark room until the lights kicked in and the room door was opened.

Madara stepped in and crouched before the little girl to lay his hand on her head, "Aoi, my child, you have done so well. Thank you."

She bowed, "Only doing my duty Master."

Madara's smile was tight as he stood and looked at the 'kidnapper', "Dajimu, when she's cleaned up, give Aoi the sweetest morsel you can find now and when this whole thing is over, give her three suits of new clothes, twenty thousand yen and a place in your household."

Dajimu didn't react to Madara's generosity, the man had always had a soft spot for orphans, "Yes, Your Eminence, it will be done."

* * *

 _ **The Café…**_

Gaara shot a look at the extended hand then back to the guy's face, "You may call me Grey and I'm sorry, I don't shake hands."

A sly smirk, "Will you shake something else?"

Gaara's lips thinned, "No. I am a germaphobe and is there any way that the brain you have, and I am assuming you do have one, can come up with anything that's not uncouth?"

Shu leaned back and smirked, "Well I can start to discuss the underlying semantics of phylogeny but Darwinian Theory makes my head hurt. Honestly, I'd rather focus on physiology, more specifically, yours."

Gaara stomped down on his reaction that the man actually had some intelligence at even more at the clear flirt. "I'm asexual."

Shu literally laughed, "Tell that to someone who will actually believe that crock of shit."

Ignoring the stirrings in the bottom of his gut, Gaara just gave him a level look, "Think what you want, it's true."

Shu's head tilted, "….You're serious, aren't you."

"Like a heart attack," Gaara replied blankly while turning back to his book, ignoring his thrumming heart beat, "Please leave when you're ready."

A hand gently placed itself over the page, "Hey, give me half an hour to change your mind, after that I swear I'll never bother you again."

Green eyes met the darkest shade of grey Gaara had ever seen and for a moment he couldn't move.

A slow smile crossed Shu's face, "Whatcha say beautiful?"

* * *

 _ **Kohongakure, The Namikaze Estate, Family Quarters, Third Story, Arashi's Personal Suite**_

Baji breathed and stepped into the Arashi's private suite of rooms.

Thank god it was empty because his master had stayed in the city at one of his apartments again. This was the time of the year when the government started to do their assessments of the financial sector and Arashi was one of the ones they called in to help them with their assessments.

The manservant's mind and stomach hadn't been at ease since he had received the call about Chen's abduction and he would go through hell and back just to get her back safe and sound. Baji didn't care that the second Arashi found out about his betrayal he was a dead man.

His daughter was worth more than his own life.

Arashi hadn't confined in him about where he saved his 'little black book' of his enemies but Baji knew exactly where it was, it was in a password protected cabinet that he'd recently moved from the main library to his private study.

Snapping the latex gloves on Baji punched in the code and the cabinet opened.

Inside were files, folders, video-tapes and CD's; blackmail information on all his 'colleagues' that Arashi used to get his way. They ran the gamut of white collar crimes spanning from records of their backdoor deals to illegal imports to yakuza connections to bribery and extortion and even for paid execution.

They were all categorized by year and Baji dug though the records to twenty years ago. That slot was empty.

Baji could have smacked himself in the face. Arashi knew that Kyuubi was out and on the path of revenge to get him. He knew that the CIA was looking for him and if so, they would dig up every connection the Russian had, _including_ him, Arashi. So why would he ever save any records he had with the guy?

And there was no question that had had something on the Russian. Arashi was just too damn paranoid.

He must have destroyed it.

Baji leaned on the cool metal, a migraine instantly blooming behind his eyes with stark realization of his failure.

"I'm sorry Chen," he whispered brokenly, "I'm so sorry. I've failed you."

' _No, you haven't,'_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind, ' _It's somewhere. Just keep looking, think…"_

Trying to believe his intuition, Baji started to search the entire room, the watch on his wrist ticking slowly down with his countdown. He had four hours and forty-eight minutes to save his daughter's life.

* * *

 _ **Amnesia Club 12: 30 a.m.**_

They had moved from the bar to one of the smaller more intimate tables in the back of the club with bottles of water.

Sasuke squinted feeling his head get a little clearer, "So Seth, what's your favourite hobby?"

"Twisting people's head in knots then laughing about it." Sasuke replied honestly while hoping that he wouldn't need painkillers in the morning, "That's the only reason I'm a psych major."

"Do you want to get into my head?" Naruto asked fiddling with a cork.

"No," Sasuke replied taking a gulp, "I'm afraid I might contract your stupidity."

Naruto's smile slipped, "Is there anything you can say _without_ it being an insult?"

Sasuke felt slightly ashamed and ducked his head slightly, "Not really, it's kind of defence mechanism more than anything. I don't really get close to people so I'm better at pushing them away."

"That must suck," Naruto commiserated, "Isn't there anybody you're close to?"

"I thought we weren't getting into anything heavy," Sasuke diverted, "So what's with the third degree?"

Naruto leaned back and indecipherable look on his face, "You're right, sorry."

Sasuke nodded and took swing of his water, only to hear this; "So what's your favourite position and please don't tell me its missionary."

The water promptly spewed over the nearest wall, "What the _fuck_ dobe?"

* * *

 _ **Kohongakure, The Namikaze Estate, Family Quarters, Third Story, Arashi's Personal Suite.**_

Baji was slowly losing his mind, he had three hours left and with every passing second he felt cold flood his system.

It wasn't there. He had gone over the room three times, looking into every crook and crevice but it just wasn't there.

Where could it be? A couple crazy thoughts flew into his head and he wondered if Arashi had dug a hole somewhere on the property and hidden it, or if he had converted it into microchip and inserted it under his skin.

No. he shunned those ideas.

Closing his eyes he thought hard; it had to be somewhere very accessible to him where he could get it at any time. Arashi would have stored it somewhere, somewhere safe, somewhere private, somewhere where even the government couldn't get free access to,

Then it hit; the family vault.

The ancestral Namikaze vault was where he stored his most precious possessions. It was a place where even the government had to get his permission to access.

It was his last hope.

Fortunately, there was a spare key to the vault in the office and he knew the entrance code. Rushing to the office, Baji grabbed his key, ran to his room and snatched his laptop, the keys to this jeep and then he was out the door.

The drive to the vault was forty-five minutes away but with this time of the night and the deserted roads and breakneck speeding he should get there under twenty.

Revving the jeep he peeled out of the garage, "Hold on Chen, baby, I will save you."

* * *

 _ **Near the Café….**_

Gaara was stunned to his core.

The guy, Shu, had a type of shrewd brain he had _never_ expected to come in that kind of crass package. The man was absolutely brilliant but also absolutely tactless. How someone could be that smart and loutish at the same time was seriously confounding to the Sabaku.

He couldn't tell how many times during their debate that Shu had made his mind travel new pathways in thought and, even more, how much times he had made him blush, even though Gaara had tried hard to stamp on those telling reactions.

"So this is you, huh?" Shu said looking at the two story motel that Gaara was staying in.

"Yes," The redhead answered, feeling slightly fidgety standing there. Against his better judgment Gaara had given into to Shu's incessant plea to walk him to where he was staying and ten minutes later, there they were.

"Good night," Gaara said turning away to the door only to feel a hand close over his arm.

He turned to see a small smile on the man's face, "So did I prove myself or what?"

"Well, you did answer all my questions and the debate on the semantics of phylogeny was interesting so, yes, to my amazement you have actually proved yourself." Gaara turned but the hand didn't release him.

"I meant about you not being attracted to me and all that asexual bullshit." Shu countered.

"No," Gaara said fighting his impulse to say 'yes', "In that regard, you haven't."

"Really," Shu said softly pulling the androgynous body into him, "Not even when after I do this?"

Gaara went as still as stone when firm lips pressed against his smooth cheek. The low turmoil in his gut instantly flared into a raging torrent.

He got terrified and pushed Shu off, "Don't, just please don't."

Shu stepped back his face blank, "Okay… I understand. Look, I'll be here, somewhere. Just don't fla-." He stopped his mouth pressing tight, "G'night Grey, I guess I'll see you around."

Swallowing hard Gaara nodded and walked into the hotel, his ears deaf with the poundings of his heart.

* * *

 _ **The Namikaze Vault, Upstate Kohonagakure, 2:05. a.m.**_

Baji pushed the heavy double door open and stepped inside. Instantly the automatic lights turned on and after he had set the laptop on the neatest table and headed to the rows of file cabinets against the far wall.

Seventeen minutes, the watch blinked.

He was running out of time.

Yanking the drawers open he frantically rummaged through the contents; ignoring anything that didn't look like a CD or a flash drive or an SD card.

Ten minutes…

"Fuck." Baji sword dumping every drawer on the floor, he knew the cameras above were recording his every move but he didn't care. Upending the last drawer he spotted a frame with his master and his brother as children and grabbed it up. As he touched it his fingers felt something attached to the back.

Heart beating triple time, Baji spun it around to see a terabyte SD card pasted to the back. Hoping with everything inside him that it had what he needed he removed it and rushed to the table with the laptop.

Even though the machine took three seconds to boot up, it felt like three thousand years to the frantic man. When it was up he shoved the card into the reader and breath stuck in his lungs, he watched the screen as it read the storage device.

A folder sprung up and he clicked on it, inside was a single video and he, breath still stuck in his lungs, clicked on it.

It was video of a room in PSOCK, where Arashi and the Russian were talking. The sound was crystal clear.

" _My brother-" Arashi started to say,_

" _Is a fucking asshole and needs to go." Kyuubi snarled, "I swear I will get rid of him for the both of us."_

" _I didn't say that I want to get rid of him, I just want him removed for while." Arashi replied calmly, "I don't necessarily need him hurt."_

" _But I do," Kyuubi growled, "Tell me the next time you need the Minister here, have you precious brother as your body guard, and I'll do the rest."_

" _The next summit is going to be the day after my inauguration to the Forbes Fortune Five Hundred Magazine, he will be invited and therefore you will be too." Arashi replied._

" _You're damn sure I'll be here and he'll be gone." Kyuubi replied_

" _I told you I don't want him d-"_

"YES!" Baji yelled and stopped the recording; he had heard enough and the time was slipping away.

Four minutes….

Connecting to the archive's internet he pulled up the private online archive he was told to go to and uploaded the video. Heart in his mouth he watched the upload bar…. Forty percent… seventy percent….eighty-six percent…. Ninety-seven percent…

One hundred percent and then screen flashed 'complete.'

Baji felt like a tonne of bricks had just been dropped from his shoulders and also like he had just ran a mile in a split second. He leaned weakly on the table, his breath coming out in small pants. Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins like quicksilver.

It was only the small vibrations in his pocket that roused him. Fishing the device out he saw, _**"Well done."**_

He smiled weakly, that was good for Chen but not for him. He needed to go back and make some directions for who would take care of her when he was dead.

* * *

 _ **The Kenko Clinic, Exam**_ _ **ination Room. 10:10 a.m.**_

Konan pulled off the latex glove she had been using to rub strong topical pain relieving cream on a small boy's knee before wrapping the small joint with a new bandage.

"Here you go Doho, it should feel a little better now."

The young seven year old sniffed, rubbing at the dried tear marks on his freckled face, "Thanks Ms. Konan."

A small smile crossed the blue-haired woman, "No problem, just promise me you won't go skateboarding without someone watching you again, please."

The boy nodded his answer and she gently helped him down from the table and then slowly walked him over to his grandfather who after giving her a grateful smile took his grandson and left the room.

Seeing that there were no more patients present she walked back to her station only to get summoned by Hidan.

"What do you want?" She asked monotonously.

Hidan shot her an annoyed look, "What crawled in your ass and died zombie? Look alive for once, we have new subjects to play with."

Konan just turned away only to bump into Kabuto who looked giddy, she wondered why.

"Hidan, I think I just saw a prime guinea pig." The silver haired man grinned and shoved a picture of a tall aggressive blond haired guy in their faces.

Hidan shrugged not caring, "What's so awesome about him?"

"You should have seen him in a volleyball match this morning. The kid couldn't quit. I mean his energy was beyond what I've ever seen before. He played with this black haired guy then after he left, did another match with a guy with tattoos on his face and a girl with Chinese buns and then went water-skiing. I mean, he didn't even rest after each one and that was five hours straight."

Hidan slowly got interested, "You mean you want him for… _that_ project?"

Kabuto nodded, "We've been looking for someone with insane stamina to test it, so I think it should be him."

Silently Konan took up the picture and looked at it. The blond had a look that was faintly recognizable but she couldn't remember or figure out where.

This boy looked so full of life, strong, tall, healthy and handsome; he could be the perfect specimen they wanted but something, undefined, told her that they were knocking on trouble's door.

"Konan?"

She looked up; her eyes blank as usual, "What?"

"Are you in?"

She took a moment then shrugged, "I guess. We need to do some recon first."

"Obviously," Kabuto sneered, "Fuck it, from the moment you've left the fucking Uchihas' you've been this robotic doll. Did princess Itachi break your heart that much… oh I forgot, you don't _have_ one."

Konan's eyes narrowed, "Fuck you Pinocchio, I actually have a mind of my own."

Hidan scoffed, "Come on Konan, you were the best puppet of us all, stop pretending like you weren't."

In the less than second a sharp scalpel was at Hidan's throat and Konan pressed the blade down lightly, "I was only doing _his_ orders, eunuch. I hated every minute of my pretence."

Black eyes glared at her, "Pretence my ass, you fell for the older brother and called the kid 'baby brother' after the second time you met them. You didn't pretend bitch, master had to put you back in your real place five times to make you remember who you really are."

Konan stepped back but didn't drop the knife, "I was a pawn, just like you."

"And that's the reason why he made you swallow Kabuto's modified tetrodotoxin; you were getting too deep into them. It was better to have you face fucking reality than pining for a life you can't have."

Konan grit her teeth, even though her expression was still blank, "Screw you asshole. I'm going into town for while, don't dare follow me."

"Like we care about your origami club," Hidan scoffed, "No one is interested in your hobbies bitch."

Spinning on her heel Konan walked out of the room.

* * *

 _ **The Bachelor's Guesthouse, Sasuke's Room.**_

Slowly, very, very slowly, Sasuke blinked his eyes open in the dim room. Aside from a little sting and a dull throb in the back of his head he didn't feel the expected nuclear fusion explosion in his cranium that he had been both expecting and fearing.

Thank all fuck for the gallons of water he had drunk last night...no, he checked his phone, he had drunk this morning, it was to one in the afternoon.

Had all his training disappear in one day?

Sitting up Sasuke felt a little nauseated but it disappeared as his stomach grumbled. Sucks for that organ though, Sasuke wasn't going to move an inch until it was necessary. Raking through the dregs of his mind Sasuke brought up a dull memory when he and Naruto were at the table drinking water.

" _That must suck," Naruto had said, "Isn't there anybody you're close to?"_

" _I thought we weren't getting into anything heavy," Sasuke diverted, "So what's with the third degree?"_

 _Naruto leaned back and indecipherable look on his face, "You're right, sorry."_

 _Sasuke nodded and took swing of his water, only to hear this; "So what's your favourite position and please don't tell me its missionary."_

 _The water promptly spewed over the nearest wall, "What the fuck dobe?"_

" _Precisely the point," Naruto said, "So?"_

" _None of your business," Sasuke grated, "And I will not answer any questions like that, period."_

 _Naruto had taken one look at him, "Sure I get it, it's late, are you sober enough to leave princess?"_

" _My name is Seth, moron." Sasuke shot back._

" _I'll take that as yes," Blue eyes rolled, "Come on, I'll take you home."_

" _I can go back to my hotel by myself, Nathan," Sasuke scoffed, "I don't need your help."_

" _I don't care what you say, I'm taking you there."Naruto said, "Everyone and their mama saw us at the club, I don't want to answer any questions if they find your body dumped in a ditch somewhere."_

 _Sullen Sasuke stood and stalked out of the club. As soon as he walked outside the cold air hit him like a slap to the face. The sky was dark as the moon was gone. It had to be a new moon night Sasuke realized._

 _Despite his love for cold he did shiver and was surprised when a large leather jacket was placed over his shoulders._

" _Don't get hypothermic on me," Those words, ad verbatim, what he had said to the blond on their wilderness run at Gai's camp when Naruto had been shivering, were softly whispered in his ear._

 _Sasuke slipped silent for a moment, feeling the residual warmth from Naruto's body covering him like a blanket while breathing in the soft spiced scent wafting up from the cloth._

" _Get on,"_

 _Dark eyes looked up to see Naruto perched on a motorcycle, holding out a helmet to him. Sasuke blinked._

" _I'm not getting on that death trap."_

" _Either this or you walk six miles in the dark of three in the morning with no light above and become a bullseye target to get mugged or murdered, I wouldn't put rape far either with how you look."_

 _Sasuke's teeth grit, he had a point._

" _First of all I can handle myself moron and second, you wear this," He pushed back the helmet to Naruto them rolled the sleeve of the jacket over his arms and climbed on the bike behind the Uzumaki._

" _Just hold on." He was ordered._

 _Obediently, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and they took off._

 _He had given Naruto back the helmet because he had another agenda. He pressed his face into the space between the Uzumaki's shoulder blades and just breathed. Naruto had this signature smell to him that was so comforting that seemed to permeate all his clothes._

 _Before he knew it the bike stopped beside his hotel and Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto's waist for a moment not willing to let go yet. In that same moment warm fingers tightened over Sasuke's hands in comfort and then softly pried Sasuke's fingers apart._

 _Sasuke carefully stepped off the bike and onto the dark pavement leading to the hotel. He then took the jacket off and handed it to the blond only to see Naruto shake his head._

" _Hold on to it," He said, "I'll walk you in."_

" _I don't remember when I've suddenly grow breasts baka. I don't need to be walked to my doorway like some stupid chit."_

" _Don't care, I'm walking you in." Naruto said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pushing him toward the hotel's door._

 _Sasuke huffed but walked in, taking out his access card. The night guard just looked at his card and nodded._

" _See you tonight Seth." Naruto called, watching Sasuke ascend the stairs. So tired was he that he didn't see when Naruto had turned to the guard and talked to him._

His door was knocked on and Sasuke cursed; he was in no mood to suffer anyone at all. Still he dragged up to see the blonds' jacket placed over a chair. He pushed himself out of the bed and opened the door only to squint in the harsher light.

On a collapsible table, just outside the door, was a tray. On it was a bottle of hundred percent zero pulp orange juice, a packet of anti-acid tabs and another one of Advil, beside them was a covered cup of clearly hot water with a tea bag and a single packet of sugar on the top. His dark brows contracted lightly. He had no memory of ordering those items, so how were they there?

Then he saw a card laying beside them and took it up; it only had a scribbled capital 'N' on it. Sasuke sagged against the door, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Dobe."

* * *

 _ **Empty Warehouse, Somewhere near Keya Beach - 1:10 p.m.**_

Ryuu polished his gun for about the fifteenth time and talked over his shoulder to Nagato, "So are we clear yet?"

"Sort of, we just need to pass the sixty hour mark and then I guess we can assume so," Nagato said bringing up a virtual address book with the numbers of the cell phones of all the team members.

After they passed that mark he was going to send them a message to give them the coordinates of their temporary headquarters and when necessary meeting times.

Hydra hadn't shown up on the radar yet but they were keeping drone surveillance over the clinic to know when they were about to move. The moment they did all the parties were going to be notified.

"Hyrda still hasn't made a move." Nagato noticed, "It seems like they are sticking to their schedules."

Something pinged on Nagato's screen and he frowned. "That's strange; the drone's sensors haven't picked up any new mix of chemicals in the air."

Ryuu stood behind him and took a look at the chart of the chemical breakdown of a sample of air in the atmosphere over the Kenko clinic.

"Do you think the lab is somewhere else?" the younger man suggested.

"Maybe," Nagato said, "Or they could be doing it underground."

"Hm," Ryuu hummed, "If so, by the length of the time they have been doing it, the toxic waste should have seeped into the soil by now. When the team is active get the closest one to get a sample and then we'll see. We do have our field chem set right?"

"Yes," Nagato clicked up the lodgings for each one of the team to search for the one closest to the clinic and that was Shikamaru, "Samaru Bent, resident genius boy, you're on deck."

* * *

 _ **The Hokkaido Keys Military Academy, 03: 39 p.m.**_

Ryu flexed his wrist while staring at the dark blue nylon punching bag swinging before him. It was the day after the 'Baby-Doll Deception' to happen and up till now he hadn't heard a word from Madara.

Needless to say it was making him very antsy.

He had paced the floor of his room so long that he was surprised that there wasn't a deep furrow in the wooden floorboards. It was on his hundredth and something trip he realized that if he stayed cooped up in there any longer that he was going to go bat shit crazy so he opted to work out his anxiety in the gym.

Dressed only in dark blue sweat bottoms and his padded gloves Ryu eyed the now still bag wondering where to hit next even though his knuckles were throbbing.

He shifted his feet to a striking stance when his phone chimed and Ryu practically flew over the room to grab his phone, hoping with everything in him that it was Madara.

" _ **BDD done; our mutual party was very agreeable."**_

Holy. Shit.

That could only mean that Baji had fallen for the deception and had given them the information they needed to convict Arashi.

Ryu slowly sank to the floor in relief and anxiety, his mind instantly going supersonic with what might happen in the next few days.\

* * *

 _ **PSOCK , Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohona, Upstate Kohonagakure 3:45 p.m.**_

"Oh, thank you." Arashi said nodding into the phone cradled in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, "I'll be sure to tell him, thank you."

Placing the handset in the cradle Arashi closed the file on the table and picked up his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Baji." He said.

" _Yes Sir?"_ Baji answered.

Arashi stilled for a moment, why was his manservant sounding so tired. Maybe he had just finished a workout, he reasoned.

"I've just been notified by the hotel, the courier service was delayed in picking Chen up but she had just been collected and is on her way here."

Silence.

Silence that dragged on for long moments and Arashi got concerned, his eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his face.

"Baji?" he called, "Did you hear what I just said?"

The Namikaze heard something like a smothered choke then, " _I understand sir, thank you_."

"She will be at your quarters in an hour or so." Arashi said still a little concerned but bushed it off.

" _Yes sir, thank you again."_ Baji said a little stronger this time.

"Very good," Arashi said hanging up the phone to concentrate on sorting out a sticky trading deal between two stubborn firms.

* * *

 _ **The Namikaze Estate, Baji's Personal Quarters.**_

The world was spinning around him. Clutching the phone Baji felt his legs under him give way and he fell to the floor gasping hard. Black spots were budding at the edges of his vision and every muscle in his body felt so weak.

What had he just done?

Slowly, very slowly he realized that he had just betrayed his master for a trick. Chen was safe and he had just sentenced his master to an unknown fate. His though, was certain.

Clenching his eyes tight Baji felt so very numb. Someone could have sliced his arm off and no blood would run how empty he felt then.

How long he stayed on the floor was a mystery to him until a part of his mind reminded him that Chen was on her way. The best he could do was put himself together even though everything else was going to fall apart.

* * *

 _ **Yuura Kimori's Apartment, Forte Meade, Maryland.**_

The phone resting on Yuura's nightstand seemed to have developed a case of epilepsy with how robustly it was vibrating.

The sleeping intelligence officer's face scrunched at the annoying noise and blinked his eyes open in the dark of four-something in the morning and blindly grabbed his phone.

"I swear I'm gonna murder the fuckin' asshole who wakes me up a- HOLY SHIT!" Yuura yelled bolting upright.

When he had set the MIDAS probe to do its job, he had never expected it to spit out a result so fast.

A MIDAS probe was something he had programmed a few year ago, its aim was to filter out the private back accounts criminals used to lauder their money or receive blackmail funds from terrified clients.

With a few adjustments Yuura had tweaked it to find the Chinese bank account Arashi had used to pay Kyuubi. He had left the program running with a notification to be sent to his personal phone whenever ran into anything; a snag, no results or hopefully match.

And it was now blaring a notification for a 'match'.

Yuura jumped out of his bed, grabbing the discarded boxers on the floor. A disgruntled sleepy grunt came from the next side of the bed.

Spinning around Yuura faced the man on the other side and stopped, "Who the fuck are you?"

Eyes blinked open in surprise then narrowed to a glare, "The guy you fucked last night."

"Whatever," Yuura said shoving his legs into his pants, "Just make sure you're gone by midday. You can have anything in the fridge except my rum-cream, it's spiked with speed, trust me, you can't handle that level of shit in your system."

He stood up and grabbed a clean shirt from a drawer, "Just drag the door behind you when you leave, it'll close itself."

"Where are you going?" The unknown man asked, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"To earn my paycheck," Yuura said jamming his feet into a random pair of shoes.

* * *

 _ **Local Inn, Kohonagakure, 2: 55 p.m.**_

Kyuubi fell backwards on the bed in the small room he'd rented yesterday after finishing his meal at the Sandaime Steakhouse.

His canines flashed the memory what had happened with him and Kayuga's Arashi's beautiful secretary came back to him.

" _Ms. Kaguya, welcome back," The hostess said so loudly that Kyuubi was jerked awake. "Is Mr. Namikaze in good health?"_

 _Kyuubi didn't even try to focus on her answer because his mind was spinning._

 _No. Way._

 _This couldn't be happening. Kaguya, the Kaguya of PSOCK, Arashi's secretary was in here._

 _He sat up and glanced over to see the woman's platinum hair and her svelte figure and grinned, another type of hunger instantly took him over._

 _Kyuubi waited patiently while her order was being fulfilled just as his was being served. Gesturing for the waitress to stay where she was, Kyuubi walked up to the waitress and took the tray from her._

" _You don't have to do that," Kyuubi said with a devastating smile, "I can do it myself and besides, you look tired, it's okay, I've got it."_

 _The waitress flushed, "Thank you. But I still think I need to-"_

" _No, you don't," Kyuubi said while eyeing a perceptive Kaguya out of the corner of his eye. "Just tell you boss that I said it's fine, isn't your slogan to 'make the customer happy?"_

" _Yes it is but-"_

" _But nothing, I have it, take breather." Kyuubi pressed._

 _The waitress still looked unsure but she nodded and walked away._

"… _That was very generous of you." Kaguya said, "Admirable even."_

 _A shark like grin crossed Kyuubi's face before turning around with a modest smile not it the grin's place, "It's just reasonable, I know what it's like to be on your feet all day."_

" _Really?" Kaguya said, glancing at the kitchen's door, "What do you do?"_

" _Handyman, jack of all trades really," Kyuubi replied with a shrug, "Mason, carpenter, gardener, you name it, I'm just good with my hands, just between jobs right0020now."_

 _Kaguya looked contemplative for a moment, "…You know, the place where I work has an opening for a grounds-man, are you available?"_

 _Bingo._

 _Kyuubi faked surprise, "Yes, I am. Are you saying you have a job for me?"_

 _The woman nodded, "There's a possibility. How about I give you my card and call me in a day or two, I'll tell you then."_

 _Smiling Kyuubi took pleasure when her cheeks hinted a little red, it got even more pronounced when as he took the card from her his fingers deliberately brushed over her._

" _Thank you Ms-"_

" _Ōtsutsuki." Kaguya answered moving to collect her bag of food, "I'm sorry, I have to go."_

" _No worries," Kyuubi said going back to his table, "I will certainly see you soon."_

That was yesterday evening and Kyuubi was steadily counting down the minutes to call her, his mind placing the multiple pieces of his plan together.

* * *

 _ **Keya Beach…**_

Konan's mind was still lingering on the face of the blond that Kabuto had shown her earlier. There was something teasing the edges of her mind, telling her that he was somehow familiar.

Was he related to someone she had known in the past? Someone she had seen? Could it even be someone she had heard off?

Whatever, _whoever_ he was, it was bothering her.

Kabuto had said that he had been at the volleyball section of the beach; it was a ridiculous thought that he might still be there this late in the day but she tried anyway.

As she suspected he wasn't there, but she had something in her arsenal that might give her access to him.

Approaching the receptionist she took out her medical ID and showed him.

"What can I help you with Dr. Izanagi?"

Pocketing the badge she leaned in giving him a small smile, "Hajiki, have you seen a blond haired man earlier, he was playing volleyball and then went waterskiing?"

The young boy's eyes furrowed in concentration for a moment before a grin crossed his face.

"Oh yeah, I know him, his name is Nathan, you should have seen the _epic_ volleyball match he had with this dark haired guy. He's awesome. Um, what do you want with him?"

Konan nodded patiently, "I was treating someone in the clinic, who was here earlier, and as were chatting, he told me about him and that he was wobbling. I was passing and thought to check him."

"Why?" Hajiki shrugged disinterestedly, "The guy could just be tired, if I did what he did I'd be too."

"That is a possible reason," Konan agreed while tapping her finger in the table between them, "….Or it could be a femoral nerve dysfunction that can easily turn into muscular dystrophy, the muscle actually getting rotten and then falling off the bone like a putrefied fruit and th-"

"What?" Hajiki cut in his eyes wide, "Is that what's gonna happen to him?"

"I'd have to check him first and if it's that and I catch it in the first stages, no, he'll be fine. But that what I need from you, he clearly isn't here but do you have his address? I think they have to give them out while renting machinery like the Jet Skis and such."

Hajiki snapped out of his daze, his mind filled repugnant images of rotten muscle falling off a bone like a rotten apple. "S-sure, but I don't need to get his papers. I overheard him saying he's staying at the Hama Nomad Warehouse."

Konan smiled, "Thank you Hajiki-kun, you might just have saved a life, have a good day now."

The boy managed a smile even with the conflicting look on his face.

Konan walked out determined to find this blond.

* * *

 _ **Empty Warehouse, Somewhere near Keya Beach.**_

Nagato checked the feed on his laptop once more and pressed his lips together. There was still no unusual activity at the clinic, not even a red flag to prompt any suspicion. The only conclusion was that the drugs were already made and were in storage only waiting for distribution.

Only the more reason for Shikamaru to get that soil sample.

Another thing was that they hadn't been discovered so it was time to alert the team that they were all in the clear.

Clicking up the list he quickly typed out a message and clicked the 'send' button.

"Game on," Ryuu said from behind him, "It all starts now."

* * *

 _ **Across seven different places….**_

In the different lodgings surrounding the Keya Beach, the same message chimed on the phones of eight people: _**"We are active. Will relay coordinates soon."**_

* * *

 _ **The Keya Beach Strip. Hotdog stand.**_

"Koji," Naruto said eyeing the footlong hot dog Kiba was steadily decimating. This one was his fifth and Naruto was getting worried.

"Slow down man," he warned, "If you want to go swimming later you need to stop or you'll sink like a goddamn boulder."

"Nah," Kiba refused wiping a pickle cube off the corner of his mouth, "Are you sure you don't want one? I'm good though; I can work this off in ten minutes. "

"Really," a voice interrupted TenTen's. She was walking up to them with a soda can, "I'd like to see that."

Kiba spun to face their teammate, "You're the chic from our warehouse right?"

"And you're the guy who's been eyeing me for the past two days." TenTen smirked, "You're not that subtle dude."

Damn.

"Who're you?"

"Tenka Haran." TenTen replied, "And you don't have to tell me yours, I heard it this morning when _he_ shoved your booze reeking bod into the shower this morning. You're Koji, right?"

"Yeah," Kiba answered, rusty red spotting his face.

TenTen stuck a hand into her pockets, "Y'all going to the party tonight?"

"Uh huh," Kiba said dropping the rest of his hotdog in a garbage bin, "You're going too right?"

Naruto was halfway listening to their conversation when he felt the hairs on the back 0f his head stand up; someone was staring at him. Immediately he slipped from cautiously wary into acute reconnaissance soldier mode.

Casually, Naruto stuck a hand into his pocket and shifted his stance to look out of the corner of his eye. A blue haired woman was thirty-five degrees west of him, holding a newspaper and turning the pages but her eyes weren't moving. She didn't look threatening but Naruto know who she was; Konan, Orochimaru's snitch.

Kiba seemed to pick up his attitude and instead of giving anything away just turned to TenTen with lowered eyes. The blacksmith's daughter nodded; she had seen her too.

"You know Koji," Naruto said, "About that hotdog, I just might get one."

Walking across the street to the kiosk and pulling out his wallet Naruto looked up and locked eyes with her. If he hadn't been sure before he was damn sure now. The look held for a split second before he broke it like nothing had happened, walked up to the vendor and ordered one.

* * *

 _ **The Bachelor's Guesthouse, 9:16 pm.**_

Sasuke walked into the hotel's lobby, the earphones over his ears pulsing Mudvayne's, _'World So Cold'_ in his ears. He had taken another walk through the town to cement streets name and prominent buildings into his mind.

The raven was feeling very sticky and was itching to get to his room and take a long warm shower to wash away the sweat-turned-gunk on his body accumulated by the unseasonable heat beating down on him all day which the colder night air had tuned to grime.

His mind was vividly visualizing a shower of warm water running over his body, to reveal his clean moonlit skin instead of this dust coasted mess.

So caught up with picturing the next fifteen to twenty minutes was he that he wasn't really watching where he was going and bumped into some guy right inside the lobby.

" _Sumimasen_." Sasuke apologized stepping back, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The guy turned to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes with equally dark ones.

He was dressed in dark jeans with a sweater wrapped around his waist, a sleeveless blue shirt and a black backpack around his shoulder. The guy's skin was slightly tan, his hair a mess of dark brown strands with a pair of similar headphones over his ears only silver colored.

He looked normal enough but what irritated Sasuke was that he was staring.

"What?" Sasuke asked, trying to not let his temper break out.

The guy snapped out of his daze. "I'm sorry, it just...you look like someone I used to know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been taking up the whole passage. I'm Andy."

A bit calmer Sasuke nodded, "Seth."

Andy's eyes scanned over Sasuke form again, pausing a bit longer over the headphones on his neck and shifted his backpack.

"Who's your favorite band?"

Sasuke even though not in the mood to have a conversation shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to adapt a relaxed attitude.

"I don't really have one but I lean to Green Day, Theory of a Deadman, Kiss, Shinedown and Linkin' Park, the last one when I'm pissed off though."

Andy snorted, "Trust me, I know that feeling."

He twisted to look back at the empty receptionist desk and sighed, "How freakin' long does it take to get one key?"

Sasuke glanced over the desk himself, "Which room are you in?"

"Huh," Andy said slightly distracted trying to squint through the black glass behind the desk that led to the office, "I was told tenth, you?"

Sasuke differed for a moment before shrugging, "Ninth, I guess you're across from me."

Andy seemed to perk up. "So are you going to all of them...the parties I mean?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied, glancing up at stairs, "As a matter fact I need to get ready for the one tonight, I've got to go."

Andy nodded, "Okay sure. I guess I'll see you."

Sasuke turned but for some reason he turned back, "I'm sorry, this is weird but who did you say that I look like?"

Andy shrugged nonchalantly, "This guy from my university up north, named Shisui.(2)"

Sasuke had to clench his jaw tight to control his shock. This guy _knew_ his missing brother.

He made himself shrug, "Genes can be similar I guess."

"No shit," Andy said just as the receptionist came back with a key in his hand, "Later dude."

Sasuke nodded and left to get his shower and change.

* * *

 _ **Same time Keya Beach Bar…**_

"Bacardi, rum cream, Irish whiskey, tequila, vodka, rum…"

One by one the lead bartender for the beach party checked off the stock of liquor in the main store room when the door was pushed open and slammed back.

"Fuck," Fukai swore spinning around in shock, "Hidan, _fuck_ , don't do that shit! I coulda smashed something."

"That would be your problem," Hidan said blandly, "I need you to do a job for me."

"Yeah," the bartended said eyeing the other man sceptically. "And what would that be? I swear, if you want me to get more urine samples again I'll happily tell you to fuck off."

"It's nothing like that," Hidan said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the blond haired teen that Kabuto had been raging about. "Have you ever seen him?"

"…Depends." Fukai took a look then hummed nonchalantly, "I may have but then the nights are so long…"

"That means yes, you have." Hidan said calling Fukai's weak bluff, "Tell me what you know."

The bartender huffed, "Fine. He was here last night with this black haired guy, from what I picked up the black haired kid lost some kind of bet and was paying up. They did shots from A to Z. Didn't even get flustered but everyone who saw them knew there was so mad tension between them. I wouldn't be surprised if they screwed each other senseless last night."

"Was he with a dark haired guy with tattoos on his face?" The surgeon asked blankly.

"Nah," Fukai dismissed, "This guy was all smooth skin and upper-class face, helluva pretty though."

"Oh, well I need you to get a sample of the blonde's DNA tonight. If what you said about them doing shots a few wouldn't get noticed being missed tonight, right?" Hidan said.

Fukai squinted, "I guess… that all you want…just that?"

"Just that," Hidan agreed, "Thirty thousand yen when I get it."

Fukai had more sense than to ask what the mad scientist wanted it for; all he cared was that he was getting paid.

"Sure," Fukai shrugged, "No problem."

Hidan smirked and left, if what Kabuto was saying was true they might have their subject for the Kraken experiment.

* * *

 _ **The 2'nd night of the Keya Beach Party: 'Tide' 10:45 p.m**_

A section of the beach now sported with a medium sized construable pool, allowing access to those who wanted to laze in the water without being _in_ the water; it was a simple replication for tide pools.

Sasuke had modified his outfit this time to black board shorts and a short sleeved royal blue fitted shirt. He despised wearing slippers but he knew his feet might get wet and clogged with sand so he jammed his feet into a pair of black crocs.

For some reason he slipped the silver ring, the recording device, over his ring finger just in case Hydra did break protocol tonight. It was better to have and not use than to want to use and not have.

Sasuke meandered through the crowd to the bar, the place where by a faint memory he has, he and Naruto had agreed to be their mutual meeting point.

"You're back," the same bartender from last night smirked, "I've got to tell you, some people literally came when you kissed that other dude."

"I didn't kiss him," Sasuke snapped, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Yesh man," The server pushed back, "Chill out, I'm not saying nothing bad, you two just look… cute."

"Cute," Sasuke grumbled, "…cute."

Arms wrapped around his waist, "Yes cute Seth, deal with it."

Sasuke froze, "Get your fucking hands off me."

Lips brushed against his neck, "Are you sure about that?"

A pale throat swallowed, "Yes."

Arms left but as they did Naruto's hand took their slow sweet time to stroke over his stomach. Every single muscled there contracted so tightly they seemed tied into knots.

"So what are you going to torture me with this time," Sasuke swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Shots then dancing," was his succinct reply before he ordered two shots of vodka.

Sasuke went stiff, "I don't dance."

"Well suck it up," Naruto said, "We're dancing."

"No." Sasuke refused.

A pair of blue eyes locked on his, "Are you sure about that 'cause a while ago this blue haired chic was trying to get into my pants and I might just allow her."

Sasuke froze but forced himself to act calm. Konan. Konan had showed up and Naruto had seen her.

His mind spun, was it just a coincidental meeting because obviously she did lived there, but was it deliberate and if so, how? Out of all of them what had spurred her on to seek Naruto out, if that was the case?

Acting casual he shrugged, "Maybe you should let her instead of trying to get into mine."

"Thank for that but I'm not after females this time." Naruto said, "You're way prettier than her though."

"Lucky me," Sasuke huffed taking up the shot and swallowing it. "Let's get this over with."

A sly smile crossed Naruto's face as he led them off into the sandy dance floor. Preoccupied with how they were going to talk about Konan, they didn't realize when the bartender took up their shot glasses and slipped them into two different bags.

Now covered under the darkness the two of them found a spot at the edges of the writhing patrons but still close enough to hear and feel the pulsing beat of the music. Naruto turned Sasuke around to press his back on his front.

A tan hand closed over his left hip while the other snaked under his arm to press on his lower belly. A warm mouth faintly scented with vodka pressed against his ear.

"I saw her, at the kiosk across from the supermarket just down the street from the warehouse." He whispered shifting his hips behind Sasuke, the movement prodding Sasuke to move too.

To anyone looking on it would seem like he was whispering something filthy into his partner's ear, nothing out of the usual for people in this situation.

"She looked right at me Sasuke, I mean right at me like she was trying to figure out who I was."

Sasuke reached up to dig his fingers into shaggy blond hair, "Did she try anything?"

"No," Naruto said dipping down to Sasuke's neck and pressing his lips there while his hand guided Sasuke's hips. "It was freaky though. Even if she knew who I was I didn't sense any hostility from her."

Sasuke pressed back and wasn't surprised to feel a growing erection on his backside. "She wasn't a hostile person."

A hand slipped under Sasuke's shirt and traced over warm skin, a sharp tooth bit his inner cheek as his head arched back. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Naruto concurred starting to really grind, "Fuck. Forget her for now, close your eyes baby, just feel the music."

After a moment of hesitation Sasuke did exactly that. He temporarily slipped out of Seth Usuegi's character and back into Sasuke Uchiha's life.

In the black of his eyelids he blocked out the world around him only to focus on the solid body behind him and the tremors running through his skin with every touch.

Lips were pressed on the cook of his neck and shoulder and heated breath pushed his arousal higher and higher. Fingers trailed along his hips to dip under the waist of his shorts and run along the thin almost insubstantial trial of dark hair under his belly leading to his thickening cock.

Suddenly Sasuke was turned around and instinctively his arms rose to wrap around a corded neck. In that moment the world seemed to narrow down to them alone, his vision went tunnelled and anything else was ignored, even the pounding music was dulled to Sasuke's ears.

A broad hand pressed against his lower back and pressed him closer. A leg was pushed between Sasuke's legs, perfect opportunity for Sasuke to press his aching dick on and ride.

One press and lightning shot up the length of his spine. The air between them was stiff with tension and Sasuke was flush on Naruto's chest.

A hand slipped down to his ass and grabbed hard, giving him leverage to frot.

Sasuke's eyes were shut tight as he moved. God he wanted, he wanted so much for his clothes to be ripped off, for him to be thrown down on a bed with a hot body pressed into his.

He wanted to feel warm skin, taste warm skin, clutch warm skin, bury his hands into coarse hair, feel firm lips press into his, feel sharp teeth sink into his tender flesh and mark him. He wanted to feel his legs spread and fingers working into him. He wanted to dig his nails into a scarred back and gasp when a hot cock was pushed into him, inch by fucking inch finding his spot and then batter his mind into white oblivion.

Warm fingers grabbed his chin and black eyes flew open to meet deep black pools with a bare hint of blue surrounding them, eyes filled with sinister knowledge.

The hand twisted his head to the side and hot mouth met the juncture of his neck and shoulder, a tongue ran over his flushed skin and then, in a microsecond, sharp teeth sank into his skin so hard that his body jack-knifed and his cock pulsed so hard he almost came in his shorts.

"Fuck, Nathan," he gasped grabbing at Naruto's broad shoulders, "Stop, I'm going to _f-f-uuck_."

The teeth bit harder and under the slight seclusion from the crowd, a hot palm slipped under his shorts and boxers and cupped his turgid cock to tug at it. The erotic pain of the bite mixed with smooth motion of a hot hand on his filled cock spiralled into Sasuke's head and he erupted.

His breath was harsh and white was behind his eyes. He was panting hard into Naruto's shoulder and his teeth captured a section of his t-shirt.

Slowly Naruto's hand extracted itself from his shorts and opened at Naruto's side, allowing the majority of Sasuke's cum to drip off into the san. Still panting Sasuke titled his head and watched as tan fingers rose to peach lips and a tongue snaking out to lick a droplet off.

His eyes closed as the residual tremors petered through his body. And this was just the _beginning_ of the night.

* * *

 _ **The Kenko Clinic, 6:05 a.m**_

Hidan was giddy. The results from the blonde's boy's DNA were incredible. The DNA map showed that his metabolism rate was off the fucking charts. If he had any belief in superhumans he would have suspected the boy was one.

"Motherfuck," Hidan grinned sadistically as his head arched back and arousal ran through his system, man were they lucky. He was prime candidate for the experiment.

The kraken experiment was a poison extracted from deep sea shellfish. The biotoxin on its own would normally cause paralytic poisoning, nausea, difficult breathing and a sensation of floating but with their manipulations it would cause edema, major organ failure even brain damage if they were lucky and when it was done decimating all the organs would disappear from the system. It was the perfect poison.

What was even luckier was the blond hadn't popped up in the country's national child register database; he was either a foreigner or undocumented, which meant that no one would miss him when he was gone.

So perfect.

A chime pinged on his laptop and Hidan opened his eyes to look at the screen and read over the info being blinked at him.

 _Huh_? His eyes had to be playing a game on him or he was hallucinating. Were the drugs he had taken last night still in his system?

This _couldn't_ be real.

On a whim Hidan had run the DNA of the second shot glass that Fukai had given him and he could not fucking believe what he was seeing.

' _Uchiha Sasuke'_ was blinking on the screen.

Holy fuck, seems like Kabuto's wish was coming through. They hadn't gone to him, he had came to them. Pressing the button for the info to print Hidan rocked on his feet, ecstatic images of the raven haired boy slowly dying from torture circulating in his mind.

When the printed churned out the page Hidan snatched it up and left to find Kabuto. The man was underground in their cellar checking the storage of the Taka pills pushed his glasses up and squinted at his co-worker.

"What do you want, I'm busy."

"I don't think you're too busy for this." Hidan said shoving the paper under Kabuto's nose. "I guess your wish came through."

Kabuto glanced down, read the name and a slow smile crossed his face, this was going to be the best party circuit _**ever**_.

* * *

 **Drafted Notes**

 **(1) MMM's** **(1)** **."-** **Multi Media Messages.**

 **(2) You might be wondering why I included a mention of Shusiu at a random university. Trust me, when this is all over and the '** _ **Sidefics to Drafted'**_ **start you'll know why.**

 **I know, I know; this isn't my long- ass, phone-breaking, eye-assaulting kind of chapter that I usually bring to the table but I think it's fair enough. ^_^**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me for so long, each and everyone one of you who have taken time to read my slice of madness and like it even more.**

 **Cuddles and as usual; REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	28. Two Targets

**Drafted chapter 28: Two Targets**

 **Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be time when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while adjusting to Naruto miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: F*K. This is so late because the bastard computer I put my flash drive in fucking ate the half finished, 7000 odd words chapter and I had to start another project. Gawd, I don't even fucking know if this will match up.**

 **2: No one got the QAF reference huh, honestly it's my fault; nostalgic remembrances are a bitch.**

 **3: I know a few of you want Kiba to show some growth, and honestly, I want that too but for now he's my entertainment factor…. He will step up though. I promise.**

 **4: Shout out to ALL reviewers, old and faithful, new and unfamiliar, THANK YOU ALL. #chocolatechipcookies to everyone! And for all Ryu/Sasu fans there is a major announcement at the bottom. DO NOT RUSH THERE (like I believe that you wont x_x) It'll be there anyway.**

 ** _5: UN-BETA'D AND SEX PEOPLE!_**

* * *

 ** _The Best Western Hotel; Room 31. 8:12 a.m._**

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

If there was one thing that Shikamaru hated, despised and abhorred, (yes his mind insisted that the three adjectives were necessary even though the meant the same thing) was to be coherent before noon. But considering the insomniac he had been sleeping was a luxury, even though he knew that the damage insomnia and oversleeping did to the body were basically the same.

This morning eight o'clock exactly he received a texted message from Nagato with an order for him to go to a pharmacy and get a certain device and then get a soil sample from the Kenko clinic. Instantly the Nara understood why he was ordered to do so; if they weren't getting chemical evidence anything from the air, they had to get it from the soil.

Shikamaru had placed himself in the mindset of a drug dealing criminal and in that train of thought realized that he would have placed the lab was in a contained place that had an alternate way of disposing the toxic chemical evidence and, damn it, finding that place would be a bitch.

A slender hand reached up and tugged at the stud in his ear that had replaced his normal loop, and mentally groaned as he got up; he had to do this whether or not. He had made a pledge and of this was his part to play in destroying this monster he was going to do it.

Sitting up he ran his hand just over the band of his boxers and smiled slightly. Last night his mind had been filled with dreams of Temari, Gaara's older sister; how she had smiled to him, kissed him, caressed his bare chest.

How she had starting stripping while shooting him a sly 'I'm-going-to-rock-your-world' smile, how she had trailed her fingertips down his body, how she had sunk to her knees before him, her mouth open to close over his hard c-

"Time to move," Shikamaru said getting off the bed and indiscriminately cutting that memory off.

He opened his travelling bag and took out a pair of jeans and an army green hoodie then stepped into the bathroom and the shower.

Reaching for the shower jell, despite the perfect place to relive his memories he concentrated on which fantasy ailment he would use to get into the clinic. He couldn't plead something severe enough for them to take a blood or urine sample and conversely, he couldn't go with something as simple as a headache of toothache.

He toyed around with the thought of using a muscle stain but shut that down instantly.

Lathering himself up he thought that he could just go as an aimless drifter seeking a shady place to get away from the madness of the town. Watching the sudsy water swirled down the drain he hoped it would be enough.

* * *

 ** _Local Inn, Kohonagakure._**

Kyuubi eyes were stuck on the clock above him as his fist clenched sporadically around the cell phone in his hand.

The second it struck eight thirty he dialled the number he had memorized from the moment Kaguya had give him the card. He waited patiently as the line connected.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, this is the Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohonagakrue, Yoshino Kaede speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Yoshino-san," Kyuubi said with an inviting tone, "That's a beautiful name you have there Kaede, Jun Kensai here, I was hoping to be connected to Ōtsutsuki-san, can you connect me to her?"

"Oh, Kensai-san, I'm sorry, Ōtsutsuki-san, is currently busy, I can direct you to another assistant if you wish."

Fuck.

"No, I need to speak with her specifically," Kyuubi replied trying hard to keep the irritation out of his voice, "Could you tell me when she will be available?"

"In an hour time," Kaede replied, "If you call back then I will be here to connect you."

"Well an hour time it is." Kyuubi replied, "Thank you Yoshino-san, you will hear from me soon."

"You're welcome Kensai-san, I look forward to your call, have good day." The assistant replied in a chirpy tone.

Kyuubi's jaw clenched at the cheery tone and managed to give the woman a gracious goodbye and hanged up.

It took a huge effort for him to not smash the cellphone into the wall and forced himself to open his hand and drop the device unto the sheets. Needing to calm himself with some kind of diversion he turned on the TV and while scrolling through the channels got a glimpse of himself on a news channel and stopped.

Slowly a cocky smile crossed his face hearing the anchor give a description of him, how he was wanted by the Russian, Japanese and American governments and strong repeated warnings to the public to call the relevant authorities if he was spotted. After a moment his picture came up again and Kyuubi smiled and leaned back watching with a narcissistic eye over his profile.

"Well at least they used a good picture of me this time."

* * *

 ** _The Kenko Clinic; 8: 35 a.m._**

Hazel eyes traced over the building that on the surface was a virtue to the community but in reality was the viper to it.

The Kenko clinic was the home base of Hydra, Orochimaru's sworn and faithful peons. The building itself looked harmless, with a cheerily painted exterior, carefully tended lawns and there was even a small water fountain in the yard.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed on the thick hedge of flowers ringing the building and wondered if the soil was as poisoned as they thought it was how were these plants looking so healthy?

Hands shoved into his pockets he genially ambled over to the side of the building and plucked one of the leaves off a twig and rubbed it between his fingers. The dichotomous leaf was dark green and had enough moisture in it; there were no yellow spots or dry edged to the leaf so clearly it wasn't damaged.

Crouching down he examined the rest of the plant. Even if it was a Cosmo, a hardy seasonal plant, if it was planted this long there had to be some damage _somewhere_.

Dragging up the info knew about plants from two am reading on Wikipedia, he grimaced, the stem wasn't frail, the branches looked sturdy and the roots seemed strong and secure; this plant wasn't diseased.

Fuck. A fleeting grimace crossed his face at the thought that he might have to report to Nagato that their suspicions were probably wrong and the lab might be somewhere else.

Sighing he tugged at his earring and started to walk around the building, habitually glancing into the windows. On the second on, he unfortunately met the eyes of a security guard.

Double fuck.

If he was to find this thing he had to find it fast. He gave himself ten minutes top to get the sample and go.

Circling around the back he saw a gated six square foot patch of land just beside the back door or the clinic which was chocked full of flowers so cramped together it looked ridiculous and extremely suspicious.

Eyes narrowed Shikamaru popped the gate and forced his feet inside the thicket. The plants were so close they seemed to merge with one another. Carefully he shifted the plants and the air that surged up made his nose tingle. Bingo, there was something foul there, without a doubt.

Kneeling down Shikamaru hiked the collar of his shirt over his nose and mouth and taking the small capped and sterilized container he had gotten from a nearby pharmacy he scooped some of the dirt around the pipe into the cup.

Snapping the cap on Shikamaru stepped over to the door and slumped against it, flicked his hoodie up and bowed his head, the sample of soil clasped tightly in his hand in the double pockets.

"Hey!" An angry voice cut through the air, "What do you think you're doing punk?"

The genius didn't move until a hand harshly shook him. Glancing up with deliberately bleared eyes Shikamaru plastered a confused look on his face.

"Wha'?" Shikamaru asked eyed looking around, "What's happening?"

"You punk," The guard spat, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're trespassing!"

Instantly Shikamaru's agile mind wanted to spit out a reel of facts a mile long that a person can't legally be 'trespassing' on public property, but he had to stifle his mind, shove the facts to the back of brain, bite his ready tongue and act like he was stoned.

"I'm sorry man," Shikamaru yawned, barely covering his mouth, "I didn't think it would be a problem… I'll go."

"And don't come back or I'd have to call the police on you," was called at his back.

Giving a lazy wave over his shoulder Shikamaru called, "I won't. Thanks man, I owe you."

* * *

 ** _The Local Inn, Kohonagakure. 9:30. a.m._**

Kyuubi pressed the 'call' button and stared stonily at the gray wall as the line connected.

" _Ohayo Gozaimasu, this is the Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohonagakrue, Yoshino Kaede speaking, how may I help you_?"

Perfect.

"Hello again Kaede," Kyuubi said, "Kensai here, is Ōtsutsuki-san still busy or is she available?"

" _You're in luck Kensai-san, she is available and I can connect you to her now, please hold_."

Still as stone Kyuubi waited for the line to get connected and when it was he heard;

" _Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, executive assistant to Namikaze-san; may I ask who's calling_?" the woman asked in a polite questioning tone.

A slice of irritation cut through the ex-Russian operative, didn't the Kaede tell her who was calling and if so, had she forgotten him _that_ quickly?

"Kensai, Ōtsutsuki-san," Kyuubi replied, "Remember, we met at the steakhouse and you told me you might have a job for me?"

" _Oh yes_ ," Kaguya said, " _The jack-of-all-trades mason extraordinaire, yes, actually. You've called at the perfect time, a summit is about to be convened and we want the place to look like it's hosting the Emperor himself, so we will need your services."_

Kyuubi felt a little spark of arousal at her direct all-business ball busting tone. This was a lady who knew what she wanted and how to get it.

"I'm all ears Ōtsutsuki-san," Kyuubi replied. "Tell me what you need me to do."

" _We have five days to be prepared for the meeting, the grounds need to be trimmed the hedges also, even though we have semi annual upkeep there are patches of the building itself that need a retouch of paint and retooling if needed._ "

Kaguya cleared her throat, " _Our rates are five thousand yen per day with overtime if done, we will provide the tools and you will be required to wear a uniform. Time is from five am to six in the evening with lunch time included. Do you accept these terms?_ "

"Yes," Kyuubi answered, "I do."

The fact was that even if they had offered to pay him one cent per day and wanted him to do all the work barehanded, he would have agreed.

" _Excellent_ ," Kaguya said and Kyuubi could literally feel her satisfied smile through the connection. " _We'll see you tomorrow at five; a security guard will meet you at the premises and direct you to the most important areas. I trust you will use your discretion on how to proceed from there._ "

"Will do," Kyuubi said steeling himself to utter the next words that made him want to hurl. "Thank you for doing this for me, it's much appreciated."

" _Don't thank me yet_ ," Kaguya replied, " _Do your job well and I'll have a generous bonus for you_."

 _'Oh honey,'_ Kyuubi thought, _'If I get away with what I'm planning, I will have my own bonus._ "

"I'll aim for that then," Kyuubi said, "Goodbye for now."

* * *

 ** _A café near a few blocks from the Kenko Clinic_**

He stopped at the entrance of a café and with a shrug of indifference Shikamaru pushed the door and walked in. The heady scent of roasted coffee nuts and assorted spices filled his lungs and it was only he then realized how hungry he was.

Stepping to the menu board he scanned it quickly and at the cashier ordered, "A large hazelnut latte with six sugars, and an egg and cheese on an onion bagel sandwich to go, thank you."

Through the corner of his eye Shikamaru saw a flash of red and pivoted on his heel to see Gaara seating across from a guy whose knuckles were brushing the redhead's cheek. The Nara felt his blood run cold when a light red sheen highlighted Gaara's cheek as the hand retracted.

What. The. _Heck_?

Shikamaru blinked twice trying to displace the theory that he was hallucinating while his mind slowly came to grips with what he was actually seeing.

It seemed like what he was seeing what right. Gaara actually letting someone unknown touching him. Shikamaru knew that Sabaku was gay, but for this kind of guy? Seriously, this man, whoever he was, looked like he had just rolled out of a haystack with how messy his hair was and how wrinkled his clothes were.

"Sir?"

Shikamaru snapped out daze to turn back to the sever who was holding out his bagged sandwich and cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

Turning back his level gaze met Gaara's steady unnerving green and after a moment, that even though felt like an eon but was more like two seconds, Gaara turned away with no indication that he had even noticed the Nara. Apparently he was in some kind of debate with the dark haired man and he had turned to refute some point the guy made with a fiery rebuttal.

Shikamaru knew that Gaara wasn't one to suffer fools so whoever this guy was had to have some kind of intelligence about him… or he was a skilled hypnotist.

Butterscotch eyes blinked again and mentally shaking himself up Shikamaru took his food and shouldered his way out of the café.

Maybe it was good thing he reasoned, taking a sip of the sweet coffee; at least Gaara wasn't hung up on Sasuke anymore.

* * *

 ** _The NSA headquarters, Forte Meade Virginia._**

Yuura wasn't only reading the information scrolling on the computer before him, he was _devouring_ it.

Fuck, Arashi was such a smart man. The account had been buried under copious coding to hide the owners name but Yuura was nothing but tenacious and after an hour and forty-five minutes of strident digging he had unearthed the name of the owner.

Namikaze Arashi.

A passing thought of Arashi becoming the second Frank Abagnale had slithered through the NSA agent's mind. Frank was the genius forger who, at freaking nineteen years old, had led the FBI on a merry chase until he was captured. He was the inspiration for the riveting film "Catch Me If You Can."

That man was a devious genius but Yuura had a strong hunch that there was a great chance that Arashi could surpass him.

"Transferred from the Bank of Shanghai account number 1128893, holder Namikaze Arashi, the sum of twenty million united states dollars to a Kyuubi Avilov." Yuura read in glee, the findings of the MIDAS probe.

The MIDAS probe was another nugget of his twisted genius; admittedly it was an unconventional one because it was something he had cooked up after a suffering through a bender on X.

Who knew that delirious code writing at fuck knows what o'clock in the morning was something to actually be used? After a colleague of his had came across the half way legible scribbled code on a crumpled sheet of paper, Yuura had been ordered to finalize it and then use it to the agency's and the country's profit.

Printing the sheet he placed it in a folder and then went to Quaker's office. Even though this information had just made the case against Arashi a bit stronger, he still knew that they had to get a bigger keystone to extradite and imprison the mogul.

Knocking on the director's door he waited till he got permission to enter and stepped in to see the man's head down as he ticked off something in a file.

"How may I help you Agent Kimora?"

"I've gotten the results from the probe," Yuura said, "It's just one more nail in Namikaze's coffin."

At that Howard looked up, his pale blue eyes mildly curious and held out a hand for the file. Yuura stood there as the man scanned the info and looked back at him,

"It does add to Mr. Namikaze's culpability, but we need more proof." Yuura said somewhat sadly.

"Yes," Quaker agreed, "Even though we have a timeline, motive and means and opportunity but I agree, we do need something more solid, the last nail in his coffin so to speak so the jury won't have anything to doubt in the deliberation room."

"And where will we get that?" Yuura inquired with a mildly curious tone.

Closing the file Director Boyles seemed unaffected. "It is my experience Agent Kimora that these things will work themselves out, however long they will take."

Yuura chomped on his inner cheek but didn't dare contest the man's words, "I will take you word for it Sir."

"Very good," Quaker said shooting a look at him, nose wrinkling a bit. "Good work Agent for uncovering this, but now for the love of all things good, please utilize the decontamination shower. You smell like… I'd rather not say."

A crooked grin crossed Yuura's face, "Affirmative Sir."

After going to his locker and dragging out his go-bag he glanced over to another agent who had just entered the room. Agent Blaketon was a tall agent, fairly muscled and mature boy-band handsome, but had a gruff demeanour which Yuura knew he used as a smokescreen, for all his abrasive front, Blaketon was as gay as a pink unicorn.

Reaching down he grabbed the edges of his shirt and indiscriminately pulled it up and over his head. He grinned to himself when he heard the soft intake of breath from the other man. Grabbing his towel and shower gel Yuura met his eyes, allowed a smirk to cross his face and after a moment jerked his head to the showers.

Turning around he didn't even look to know that the man had followed him. He wanted a self-congratulatory fuck and he was damn sure going to get it.

* * *

 ** _The Hama Nomad Warehouse. 10:00 a.m._**

Naruto's blue eyes were trained through the window in the room, not focused on anything. Normally, in this state of mind, his thoughts would be centred on Sasuke but they were not this time; this time they were focused on Konan.

He was damn sure the woman was trying to figure out who he was and if she was that interested and by the nature of her profession she had already tried to find out who he was by searching the government's archive.

Thanks to Kyuubi though he was nonexistent, and that must have thrown a huge stumbling block in her way. But why was she _even_ trying to do it in the first place?

Why was _he_ getting her, and by proxy, all of Hydra's, attention? He was an unknown so what was drawing them to him?

Raking a hand through his hair he got up from the cot and grabbed his keys. He needed to get out of here and breathe some fresh air to clear his head and possibly score some breakfast on the way. On the way out he peeked into Kiba's room to see the Inuzuka, shirtless and passed out on his bunk.

Laughing softly to himself Naruto made his way into the hallway and into the main room where he saw TenTen roughhousing with some guys. The acrobat flicked up from where she had wrestled the guy to the ground and shot Naruto a triumphant look.

With a smirk and a jerk of his head towards Kiba's room, and after ignoring her mischievous look, he shrugged his leather jacket on, took out his keys and left. Walking the bike to the entrance of the compound he nodded to the gatekeeper and outside on the road got on the sleek machine and sped off.

He coasted through the mostly empty streets as most of the people were still sleeping their hangovers off. He passed a park and fleetingly wondered if he should take a breather there but he kept going.

By the map firmly fixed in his head he knew he was getting dangerously close to the Kenko clinic. Naruto knew this was risky so he forced himself to stop at an open restaurant.

Pulling the helmet off he shook his head and idly noticed that his hair was getting longer, maybe it was time for a cut. Sighing he got off the bike, secured it and entered the mostly empty eatery.

Despite his recent obsession with ramen he did eat healthy food so at the cashier he ordered a double stacked peppered turkey and cheese sandwich with a side of steamed vegetables and, succumbing to a craving added a cup of piping hot chocolate. After a few minutes he took his loaded tray and settled on a table at the side of the room with his back to the door.

Unwrapping the sandwich he grinned to himself knowing that if Sasuke had been here he would have been gifted with a scathing glare and an earful of his stupidity of placing himself in the most defensible position and how he should have found a better secure place after having mapped out all the possible escape routes.

The last one though was something that Naruto had secured in less than five seconds after entering the establishment; he could deal with the rest and besides who would be stupid enough to jump someone in a restaurant?

Halfway through the spiced sandwich he heard footsteps behind him and barely tilted his head to see no other than Konan walking into the room. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto watched as the woman shot him a fleeting look but he looked like he didn't care, kept his cool and continued munching on his sandwich.

"Ms. Konan," The cashier smiled, "Good morning, I assume you'd like your usual today?"

So she was regular here, good to know.

Konan smiled pushing a lock of her hair behind an ear as she leaned on the table, "Yes, thank you and I'd like a few more packs of sugar, I think my blood sugar is a little low."

"No problem." The woman said punching something into the machine, "One vegetable loaded flatbread, green tea and you can pick how many sugar packets you want from the concession bar over there. That will be three hundred yen."

"Thank you," Konan said handing over the cash.

"So how's the clinic?" the cashier asked casually.

"Same old," Konan replied with a shrug, "Sprains, toothaches, pulled muscles, one or two broken limbs. We are preparing for cirrhosis cases though."

The woman shot a look over her shoulder, "Doesn't liver damage take years to happen?"

"We get regulars every year, all of whom drink copiously." Konan replied, "You will never know, better to be prepared."

Naruto looked up at the same time as she was staring into the long stretch of mirror behind the counter, her eyes meeting his. Naruto suddenly felt like she had been staring at him for a long while. Nevertheless their gaze held for a long moment before Naruto shot her a flirtatious look paired with a slow wink.

Konan instantly ducked her head, he train of through clearly broken, the sole aim of what he had just done.

"Okay," a server said placing a tray on the table between them, "Here you are Ms. Konan. Have a good day now."

Nodding to both the cahier and the server Konan took a seat and started to eat.

Konan had chosen a seat where her peripheral could easily spot him, but during those full five minutes, she hadn't even once looked at him. Grinning to himself he crunched the paper wrap into a tight ball, took up his tray and dumped the empty contents into a nearby garbage bin.

Walking out he grinned while strapping his helmet over his head and got on the bike. And idea tickled at the edge of his mind but he tried to dismiss it. Would it distress Sasuke to see Konan even if she wouldn't recognize him?

* * *

 ** _The Hokkaido Keys Military Academy, Ryu's Room_**

A knock came on Ryu's room door and slightly confused the young Namikaze got up and opened the door only to see Konohamaru standing behind it looking slightly troubled.

"Konohamaru?" Ryu asked eyebrows furrowed, "Do you want to come in? What are you doing here? As a matter of fact, when did you come back?"

"Ten minutes ago and no, I don't want to come in… and I came to tell you goodbye." The younger boy said plainly.

Ryu frowned, "Why? I'm not leaving for another five days."

"It's not you," The Sarutobi said his eyes down on the floor and his feet shuffling, "It's me, I'm the one's that leaving."

Now Ryu was solidly confused, "I don't get it."

"My grandfather," Konohamaru explained looking up finally, "He says this place isn't doing me any good and that I'd be better off at a college closer to where he is. That I'm better off studying business than trying to be some hero."

Ryu's jaw tightened, "Doesn't he care for what _you_ want?"

"Apparently not," Konohamaru sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway, there's no point in trying to argue with him. Until I get a job or something he's the one I have to depend on. Listen… I've got go Ryu. I'll see you… somehow."

As Konohamaru turned around Ryu reached out and grabbed the younger teen. Guilt and shame was crawling into Ryu's gut. He knew that Konohamaru had always looked up to him like an older brother; hell, the boy had a calf-eyed love for him and even had him as an idol for fuck's sake.

There were some sporadic times when Ryu wondered if the boy was switching teams for him but knowing of Konohamaru's obsession with boobs he had dismissed the idea.

His guilt was mostly based on all of the above but worst of it all was that Konohamaru had looked out for him. The problem was that Ryu hadn't done the same for him. He had brushed the kid off, ignored him and used him even. Even though he had been all caught up in his own shit that was no excuse for what he had done; the boy deserved more.

"I'm sorry 'Maru." Ryu whispered chin on top a mahogany haired head. "I'm so sorry for… shit…all of it. I should have been there but I wasn't. I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't even notice what you were going through. I failed you 'Maru, I didn't keep my promise to always be there for you. Please forgive me."

By the stiffness in Konohamaru's body Ryu knew he had shocked the younger teen and he was totally prepared for the boy to push off and leave without batting an eye.

It came as a shock that the young Sarutobi hugged him back. "I-It's okay Ryu…I understand… You've been busy trying to get Sasuke's attention right? It's okay, hell, I'd have tried to do the same."

Attention; right. Ryu was so glad that ' _attention'_ was all that Konohamaru thought that he had wanted from the Uchiha.

"….Yeah attention," Ryu murmured pulling back to look at the younger boy, "I'm going to miss you."

A light had sprung into Konohamaru's eyes at the confession and Ryu, even though he still hated himself.

"Me too," Konohamaru replied, "And don't worry I forgive you. I'll call you… text you… email… something. We'll talk. Don't ever think you're rid of me."

Leaning on the doorjamb Ryu smiled, "I would never think that…. Otouto."

At that simple word the young Sarutobi's eyes sparkled and a wide grin crossed his face. Ryu knew that one word had shifted himself in Konohamaru's mind.

"We'll keep in touch." Ryu said smiling as the boy walked off.

Going back into his room Ryu sat on the edge of his bed and though this might be the best thing for the young boy, it wouldn't be good for him to be a first hand witness the avalanche of shit that was about to break out.

* * *

 ** _The Mall near the Keya Beach. Dave Buster's, 12:35. p.m._**

"I hate you." Sasuke growled.

"And I love to make you hate me," Naruto said shoving the game controller into his hands. "If you're half the badass you claim to be, best me at Sniper."

Grabbing the silver gun Sasuke grunted and stepped on the platform beside the blond who was adding the tokens into the machine. By a cursory glance around he saw Kiba and TenTen there too playing air hockey.

Sasuke flicked his head in what anyone would say was petulant move but still shifted into his isosceles stance and levelled the gun to the blinking down numbers on the screen. The second the target came up he started to shoot.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

Again, him, Naruto and fucking crowds… it had to be some twisted kind of curse.

Sasuke tried to concentrate on loading the target with bullets and not get shot at in return. The scores were one hundred and fifty-five for him and one hundred and sixty for Naruto even though Sasuke seriously believed that Naruto was holding back.

Sasuke chomped down a grin when he scored a hit for twenty points putting him in the lead. The timed was ticking down and the past fifteen minutes had passed in daze despite his peripheral acknowledgment of the growing crowd.

Thirty seconds left and he was challenged with a double kill. His eyes narrowed as he aimed as he waited for them to be in line and pressed the trigger playing the screen with bullet holes. As the screen cleared he grimaced, one target was still standing. He lifted the gun once more but heard a huge ding.

Naruto had clocked one gigantic monster and, goddamnit, had won. Rolling his eyes Sasuke cocked the gun over his shoulder and turned to the smirking blond. As his eyes passed over the people watching them at the very edge stood a silver haired man, clad in a long sleeved shirt with round glasses intently watching them.

Kabuto Yakushi.

Forcing himself to face Naruto he shoved the gun at him, "You won."

A hand grabbed at his shirt and pulled him in, his intentions obvious but Sasuke pushed him hard with a glare, "Don't even."

Naruto chuckled and hopped off the platform which Sasuke instantly followed. At normal level Sasuke searched for a way to tell Naruto about Kabuto but was surprised when an arm wrapped around his shoulder and a mouth pressed at his ear,

"I saw him too."

Sasuke just grunted and pushed him off in apparent irritation. "Don't get your hopes up moron."

"Nathan!" a voice said from the side, Ichigo's face was sporting a wide grin, "That was awesome dude, I think you broken a record of something, that match was wicked."

"I still think he cheated." Sasuke snorted looking around. Kabuto had disappeared. "Where's Uryu?"

"Right behind you," The other boy said, crossing around the two to push a big red plastic cup into Ichigo's hands. "I see you two are… getting along."

"You're hallucinating." Sasuke drawled.

"Oh shut up," Naruto huffed with something scarily close to a pout, "I'm growing on you."

"Like a canker sore." Sasuke added dryly. "By the way, I haven't seen you two at any of the parties, what happened?"

Ichigo managed to grin lecherously even with the straw in his mouth while Uryu rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo here thought we'd find _another_ way to enjoy ourselves, despite the fact partying was _his_ idea."

The ' _another way'_ was blatantly obvious.

"My man," Naruto grinned high-fiving the other blond. "Nice."

"So," Ichigo asked eyeing the two sceptically, "Are you t-"

"Don't even go there." Sasuke cut him off arms crossed over his chest, "Not even if there's a zombie apocalypse."

"Yeah right," Naruto scoffed leaning on a wall, the move enhancing his ripped body. "I'd be way more appetizing than un-dead corpses."

"As a matter of fact," Sasuke returned smoothly, "I think you'd _be_ the appetizer for the un-dead corpses."

A tan hand was pressed over an orange clad shirt, "You cut me babe; you cut me deep."

"You'll live." Sasuke snorted, "I lost so I'm buying. Jumbo cup of grapefruit flavoured diabetes for you right?"

He was met with a toothy grin, "With extra diabetes, thank you."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied making his way to the centre of the room with the bar and ordered a huge cup of Schweppes for Naruto and a fruit cooler for himself and a basket of curly fries to share.

What was Kabuto doing there? The surgeon had just popped up on the radar for the first time ever and out of all the possibilities had shown up when they were together. Was it some kind of coincidence Sasuke idly thought? But no, his intellect refuted, the man was a surgeon, what business did he have in a gaming parlour?

A server placed his items on a tray and with a grateful nod Sasuke went back to where the trio was standing.

Blue eyes lit up at his approach, "That was quick."

Sasuke shrugged, "The bar was empty."

At that moment his cell phone beeped and so did Naruto's. Shit. This had to be Nagato relaying his location to them. Sasuke internally grimaced as Uryu's assessing glance flicked to them and Sasuke handed the tray to Naruto while he dug out the device.

He scanned the message and nonchalantly placed it back into his pocket and took the tray from Naruto who hadn't even reached for his own cell.

"So since tonight's off," Ichigo asked, "What are you guys up to?"

"No plans yet," Naruto said biting the tip of his straw. "I know a friend of mine is going to try and score tonight and I just might help him out. He needs a wingman; his game is in the tombs."

"And you Seth?" Uryu asked, pinning the Uchiha with an unreadable look.

"I may have to run some course work over," Sasuke sighed, "You'd think professors would think 'vacation' actually means 'vacation'. Not a 'mirage of actual free time'."

"Sucks," Ichigo grunted, "If those don't happen, do you guys meet us at the skate park a few blocks from our hotel that I'm gonna drag Uryu to?"

"You can try," Uryu said drolly flicking his bang back, "Never said you'd succeed."

"Oh come on baby," Ichigo scowled, "You _never_ do anything fun."

"I have sex with you," Uryu said blandly, "And put up with your fetishes. If you don't count that fun, I'd be happy to abstain."

"Oh shit. You don't want that." Naruto warned, "Roll back and damage control dude STAT… And I think we need to get out of your hair, you guys need some alone time."

"Agreed, just don't kill each other." Sasuke replied turning away, "We might just show up but if not, we'll see you guys at Rapids tomorrow then."

"So can we get back to our previous convo?" Naruto said pushing the door open for Sasuke while ignoring the two behind them, "So you were describing our next rendezvous?"

Sasuke shot him a curious look, "When did you learn the word _rendezvous_?"

"I absorbed it from your brain," Naruto answered, "And speaking of, we need to tell him about blue haired chic and four eyes."

"I know, but we have a few hours to kill." Sasuke said offering him the almost empty basket of fries. "What are we gonna do till then?"

A sly look was slanted to him and Sasuke refrained from smacking himself in the face. Damn it, he needed to stop giving these openings.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location, Konohagakure,_**

Madara tied a robe over his silk lounge clothes and walked out into the adjoining room. The dark red décor, dark wooden furniture and the fire blazing in the marble fireplace and the dim ambiance was the fitting surrounding for the Triad leader.

Ignoring his usual pastime of delving into a interesting book he took up the remote and clicked the TV and to a news channel for a amusing diversion.

These people who called themselves journalists were absolutely ignorant, even though they did their endeavour best to dig up and convey the important current affairs to the even more ignorant public.

Another picture of the defector Russian fugitive surged up on the screen and Madara wondered knew that if the reporters would drag this issue out till the apocalypse. Carding his fingertips through his loose hair he smiled cruelly knowing that very soon the Russian and his Japanese conspirator would soon know the reality of prison.

A door opened and his cloaked servant entered with a bow, "Master, all attempts to reach the CIA agent that was at the Hokkaido Academy have proved futile. We don't know where he is."

Snorting softly Madara still combed his fingers through his hair, "Then the only option is to go over his head, find the bigger boss."

"W-what?" the man stuttered. "Come again?"

The old Uchiha's suggestion clearly had shocked the man and his voice showed it, "Master, are you sure about this? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

Madara laughed softly, "I for one am not worried. This world is a hyena pack. I'm very sure that the authorities wouldn't turn a blind eye to receiving a substantial gift to them and catching a big fish."

"But your Eminence, by all accounts you are the biggest one in the sea." The man remarked.

"That is debatable." Madara said half humouredly, nonchalantly brushing the compliment off. "But clearly this is a big issue for them so seek out the highest operative in that organization that we can negotiate with."

"Will do," The man said, "By the way Sir, I have gotten information that the authorities still don't know how Orochimaru died."

A dark head streaked with silver was thrown back and a loud laugh rang through the room as Madara let out a mirth filled laugh. The older Uchiha chortled hard till a tear beaded at the corner of his eye.

After he calmed down Madara pressed a finger to the corner of his eye and looked at the crystalline tear and smiled. "Well we'll let them keep not knowing, shan't we?"

"Yes Master," the man said, turning away, "I will redirect our search for another CIA agent."

Propping his head on a closed fist Madara just faced the TV feed and smiled.

* * *

 ** _Undisclosed Warehouse, near Keya Beach 7:04 p.m._**

Unexpectedly it was Kin who showed up at the warehouse first, the ex-assassin met Nagato with a small smile.

"We're good," Kin said tugging off her jacket, "I wasn't followed,"

Nagato nodded, "Considering your skill set, you would know if you were being trailed. How is it going though?"

Kin shrugged slim shoulders, "Nothing I haven't seen before, craziness galore. I spotted Hidan once yesterday; he was going into the beach bar."

Nagato frowned, "That's strange, by profile they don't show up before the fourth day, so why was he there?"

"Nagato," Kin said seriously, "It's been my experiences that criminals like these don't work alone; maybe he has an accomplice there. My guess would be the bartender; think about it, he could easily spike some customers' drinks."

"She's right," Ryuu said emerging from their makeshift bathroom while moving over to his bunk. "All these years it would be easy to get someone closer to your targets that won't raise any alarms."

Nagato nodded, "I'll look into it."

Kin waited till the younger agent was out of earshot and faced Nagato, "… Are we still on?"

Nagato nodded, "I'm putting the steps in place, don't worry. It'll work out."

"What'll work out?" Shikamaru's lazy voice said from the doorway.

"Getting all the evidence we need to convict them," Nagato replied plainly, "Speaking of damning evidence, did you get what I asked you for?"

In wordless answer Shikamaru held up a tightly sealed bottle of dirt and shook it. "I think you meant ordered not asked. And do you know how weird I looked asking a pharmacist for a sealed urine cup?"

"Not more than usual I'd imagine," TenTen cut in while knocking her boots off at the door, "Besides, you look like a stoner so they might just think you're off your rocker."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Shikamaru said dryly flopping down on the nearest horizontal surface, eyelids slipping shut.

In soon succession Neji, Kiba and Gaara entered, the three choosing their own placed to sit and wait. When Nagato asked them if they had seen or done anything interesting, and with their corresponding 'no's' Shikamaru had blinked his hazel eyes open to look at Gaara.

The stoic redhead had met him with an empty look that transformed into a small warning glare. Shikamaru let out a small laugh which had gotten the attention of the rest.

"Care to share Nara?" Neji asked blandly.

"Nope," Shikamaru replied tugging at his ear, "Just something I remembered, I doubt it'd interest you."

"You're probably right." Neji answered, "If it's something about your beloved sweet-"

"N0!" a snap came from just outside the door; it was Sasuke's signature snarl, "You must be fucking high."

All eyes were trained on the door as an aggravated Sasuke pushed the metal door in, clearly irritated. Naruto followed him with wide begging puppy eyes.

"Please?"

"No," Sasuke snapped stomping inside while dragging off his jacket, "I'm banning you from seeing Ichigo too. I swear you two are worse than double trouble."

"Oh come on Sasuke," Naruto huffed, "Admit it, you had fun at skate park."

"So what?" Sasuke huffed, "That doesn't mean I want to go fucking skydiving with you and the other half of the suicide squad."

"Sasuke it's n- oh hey guys." Naruto openly blinked now fully realizing where he was.

Kin, TenTen and Ryuu looked amused, while Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru hadn't shifted their disinterested look. Kiba however groaned and banged his head on the wall.

Nagato snorted, "So now that everyone's here, I have a few questions to ask. I know you haven't been dumped in the real fray but have you noticed anything?"

"We saw Konan," TenTen said immediately, "But it didn't seem suspicious, she was just in the town like anybody else."

"Maybe," Naruto said his tone gone from playfulness to serious soldier mode. "But that doesn't explain why she was looking at me all the time like she was trying to figure out who I was or something."

Nagato frowned, "How would that even be possible?"

"She used to live in Kohona, like my brother and I used to," Sasuke said, "Chances are she saw a picture of Namikaze senior years ago now and her mind is trying to match Naruto with his uncle through a vague memory."

"That's gonna be hard," Naruto added, "Thanks to Kyuubi, I am not in the system."

"That may give you a breathing space but it won't last forever." Ryuu replied, "She will eventually figure it out."

"Hopefully not before we crack down on them," TenTen offered.

"…Maybe she already knows." Gaara suggested, "And that might be the real reason she was staring at you. If she knows you're not in the system to them you're expendable. No one would know if you're gone."

That simple sentence sent a cold chill through the room.

"Aside from that, anything else?" Nagato asked while taking out what looked like field kit, with clear vials, empty test tubes and various chemicals and then placed the sample of dirt that Shikamaru had gotten beside on top of the kit's case.

"We saw Kabuto too," Sasuke confessed arms crossed over his chest while leaning on the wall, "We were at the local DB and he was there."

"That's strange," Neji spoke up, eyes narrowed, "You'd think a surgeon employed in a busy clinic would have something better to do that hand around a juvenile arcade."

"My suspicions exactly," Sasuke confirmed looking at the Hyuuga, "He didn't look like he was having a passing curiosity; he looked like he was looking to find or ascertain something."

"Find or ascertain what?" Kin asked, her hazel eyes shifting between them, "It's not like he knows you're here."

"Maybe he was trying to scope out some test subjects," Shikamaru offered, "You know; specific targets he wants to get to."

"That's a plausible explanation," Nagato agreed, "He might just be scouting."

"For chew toys," Kiba asked rolling his neck. As the rest of the group looked at him in mystification Kiba clarified, "I have a wolf crossbreed dog guys; I know what it looks like when an animal wants to destroy something."

"So they're fixating on me?" Naruto asked, "What the hell? I'm just another ditzy tourist in a bunch of other people."

Nagato looked contemplative, "Naruto, did you do something notable that might have drawn their attention?"

"Um," Naruto grimaced knowing that he should have kept a low profile, "I guess… me and Sasuke kinda went overboard on a volleyball match and then Kiba and I went waterskiing for a few hours… on the same day without a break between them."

"Were any of them there?" Nagato asked looking at the both of there.

"No." Naruto and Sasuke responded in unison.

"Then what could have possible attracted them to the two of you?"

"THE BAR!" TenTen cut in with a loud call, her eyes lit with revelation, "That has to be it!"

The majority of the others were looking even more mystified as Sasuke groaned. Even if none of Hydra were there how could they have been so stupid to throw themselves in the spotlight?

"Um, I need some context." Nagato said looking at the two of them.

For the next fifteen minutes Naruto gave the group a very accurate recount of what had happened between them starting at the Shinka club and the bet and then what happened at the bar.

Nagato listened to it all then turned to Kin, "… You might be right."

Heads swiveled to the both of them, curiosity clearly stamped on their faces.

"Kin said she saw Hidan go into the beach bar and suggested that Hydra might have a contact in there. Honestly, it's the perfect setup; in case they can't find test subjects it's very easy to get someone else to do it for them," Nagato explained. "He sends them info on targets and he gets a cut from their dealings."

"So you're going to get him, whoever he is too, right?" TenTen asked, "It's not like you can't let any of their people go, get one get all, right."

"Yes," Nagato replied, "From the top to the bottom, we'll get them all."

"So we need to be careful of…well… everyone." Naruto said solemnly,

Nagato sighed, "Yes; even though the real stuff starts tomorrow night you can't get distracted now. Be armed with all the recording devices, the sugar pills and the evidence bags. Ryuu and I will take care of what we can from here."

A stiff and apprehensive quiet settled on the entire group. Nagato looked at each of them, "You've all come so far now so don't get distracted or let your guard down, but don't get come off as suspicious either. Be on your A game. Drag out the hidden Jason Bourne inside of you and embody that."

"Ryuu bag a sample of the dirt Shikamaru gave us and send it to the National Forensics lab while use our own field kit to do our own analysis." Nagato continued, "Hopefully we can get enough chemical evidence on both fronts to make it cohesive. We can't let both countries suffer for one maniac's obsession. "

Speaking of dual fronts and obsessions Sasuke's mind flicked to Ryu and Madara, he wondered if the gamble the both of them had played had paid off. His eyes flicked to Naruto wondering if he was thinking of it too.

"Naruto, we don't know for sure if you're a target but if they do have an interest in you it might be something we can work off, Ryuu."

The other agent got off and took up a case of plastic containers and started to hand them out to each one. "We've restructured the iris contacts; each one now has a recording ability. The second you put them in it they start to record, each one with a different feed and stored differently."

"So, all our moves are recorded." Kiba groaned, "I'm scared to take a piss now."

"Why?" TenTen teased, "So we call all see that you're tinier that my index finger?"

Hazel eyes narrowed to lethal slits Kiba stood up and grabbed at his belt, "You want proof of m-"

" ** _NO!"_** everyone screamed with horror painted on each face, some even slapped their hands over their eyes.

"Then shut the fuck up and let's focus on getting these assholes," Kiba huffed sitting back down, pants re-buckled to the relief of all gathered.

"I think that's enough for one night," Nagato said scanning over the group, "Go home, get some rest and be armed tomorrow night."

Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, TenTen and Kin offered their various goodbyes and after donning coats or jackets left. Naruto and Sasuke were stayed behind.

Nagato turned to the two, "Is there anything else?"

"I don't suppose you've heard anything from your superiors about Namikaze senior?" Sasuke asked knowing there was a ninety-nine percent chance his query was going to be met with a negative reply.

"No," Nagato confirmed his suspicion, lips getting thin, "Each mission is compartmentalized for strict attention. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be granted access on any info on that operation until I'm relieved of this one."

Sasuke nodded in complete understanding, "Okay."

Nagato pinned Sasuke with a certain look, "…Is there something you want to tell me Uchiha?"

With his face as blank as a white sheet of paper Sasuke shook his head, "No. I was just wondering since it was you who had taken it upon yourself to find out the details of who Naruto was and the conspiracy if uncovered if you had followed up on it."

"That case is being handled with a colleague of mine who is more that competent to handle it until I can resume the commandership of it." Nagato said, "Trust me, Namikaze will be convicted one way or another. Now let's focus on getting Hydra."

Sasuke nodded, and looked at Naruto, "Coming?"

Naruto looked at him then back at Nagato and shrugged, "Yea, sure."

Intensively aware of the CIA's agent's eye on his back, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and after a quick curt nod to the older Uzumaki left the warehouse with Naruto in tow.

After a long minute Ryuu turned away to do what Nagato had ordered him to do. While separating a portion of the dirt Shikamaru had given them Ryuu's calm voice penetrated the air.

"….I wonder what the Uchiha is hiding from us."

"So you picked up on that too huh," Nagato said bringing up a programe on his laptop to find the bartender of the Keya Beach bar.

"You've got to give it to him," Ryuu said carefully measuring out a chemical, "He's progressing in all the right areas. I'm betting that when he's ready our boss is going to snatch him up before his head can spin."

Snorting at Ryuu's blasé tone Nagato redirected his attention to finding out who the bartender at the beach bar was.

* * *

 ** _The Kenko Clinic, Break Room, 4:45 p.m._**

While removing a book from a shelf in his metal locker Hidan's eyes glanced over to the stand alone chest where Konan held her personal affects. He knew that even now, years after, she still had a laminated picture of herself, Itachi and a young Sasuke in there.

"Should we tell her about the Uchiha?" He asked the other individual in the room.

Kabuto snorted, "Hell no. Do you really want the bitch to get all nostalgic on us? We'll kill Sasuke on our own without her, but for now to fool her we need to keep our focus on the blond, who, to my aggravation, still haven't found out who he really is; just that he's Nathan Uno and is in a nomad warehouse."

"Why should we care who he is?" Hidan shrugged indifferently, "His anonymity just makes it easier to get rid of his body."

"Point," Kabuto agreed looking at the clock, "So are we breaking protocol tonight?"

"No us," Hidan replied nodding to the locker while closing his, "She is."

Kabuto snorted, "So have you called Fukai already?"

"Nope," Hidan said taking out his cell phone, "Was just about to do it."

Pressing a speed dial number Hidan waited till the line connected and the slow spaced out and clearly sky high voice of the head bartender came on.

"Yea?" Fukai said, his words slightly slurred.

"Fukai," Hidan said, "Listen closely and do what I say."

A shuffle was heard as apparently the other man sat up in attention. "What do you need now?"

"Remember that blond haired kid, Nathan? Look out for him tonight and if he's with the same black haired guy from when you gave us the shot glasses, try to get his name or where he's staying at."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me any questions peon." Hidan grated, "Just do it."

"You know Hidan," Fukai slurred, "I'm okay with being your snitch but I want compensation too. Five grand for his name and another five for where's he's staying at. If not, find some other stoolie to hustle."

"Fine," Hidan snapped, "Just get his fucking details and you'll get paid."

"Good to be in business with you." Fukai replied, "Later."

After Hidan closed the connection off Kabuto pushed his glasses up a notch and looked at him, "So he wants money?"

"Uh huh," Hidan smiled nastily, "I told him he'd get it but I didn't say when."

"Because he isn't going to live to get it, right?" Kabuto grinned, "… It's about time we got rid of him anyway."

* * *

 ** _Third night of the Keya Beach Party- Rapids 9:45 p.m._**

The music could be heard from thirty feet away from the beach's entrance. It was a hard drum thumpa-thumpa beat that reverberated through the air and literally made Sasuke's eardrums throb.

Clad now in white shorts and a dark green t-shirt, Sasuke reached up to brush light fingertips over his face and felt the slight tingle of the mesh forming to his face. His new contacts were in and his ring was on. He then brushed light fingertips over the skin toned patched on his neck, the AltoVeto was there too, as secure as usual but the alterations to his voice still freaked him out.

A hand settled on his shoulder and his dark head twisted to see Naruto in knee length jeans shorts and a white t-shirt, a bright blue bandana was tied around his hair that matched his sparkling gem necklace and eyes.

"Ready," was whispered into his ear.

"Have to be," Sasuke replied eyes narrowing, "What the hell is that music anyway?"

A blond head tilted, "Um, Caribbean dancehall I think… Yeah, that's Soca."

Snorting Sasuke walked forward, as they neared the gate two people ran out covered with coloured powder and laughing hard.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Sasuke groaned.

"Powder party, nice!" Naruto grinned tugging him further inside after flashing their armbands, "Loosen up Seth and let your hair down for once. You know; if that duck-butt can lose its stiffness sometime this century."

"Ha, fucking ha," Sasuke drawled snidely, "Grow up sometime this century would you? I need a drink."

Stepping onto the beach's sand Sasuke immediately gravitated to the bar and Naruto followed him.

Forearms braced on the bar Sasuke covertly scanned the room and spotted Neji, Kiba and Kin. On the other half of the room he got a glimpse of Gaara leaning on a wall, eyes closed and nursing a tinned Coca-Cola while apparently listening to some dark haired guy whose lips were moving at an fast pace. Gaara was getting his ear chatted off.

Shikamaru was at the end of the long bar and slouched over it, fist of one hand propping his chin up while the long fingers of the other were swirling a cocktail. A flash of silver on his hand announced the presence of his recording ring.

So they were armed, good.

"And here are my favourite boys," The bartender said smirking, "What's your poison this evening guys?"

"I'll have a White Russian," Naruto said to the bartender, "And he will have a Rum Punch."

"I'll gladly punch you in the head, and again, I have a name. How hard is it for you to use it?" Sasuke said evenly.

"Oh I'm sorry, _Seth_ , but stop trying to fool anyone," Naruto said, "I've gotten under your skin and you love me, admit it."

"Not in a million years moron." Sasuke replied, tracing the moves of the bartender to see if he was putting something into their drinks. All he could see was shaking bottles and swirling liquor; no sleigh of hands.

As the glasses were set beside them the guy gave a small smirk to Naruto, "You know, if you want him to give it up you might need to get him a stone cold drunk."

"Thanks, but I don't need to get him drunk. We're going back to his swanky guesthouse anyway." Naruto said taking his drink up, "Who're you by the way?"

"Name's Fukai," The man replied absently while serving another customer.

"Good to know," Naruto murmured into the rim of his drink, glancing up at the glass ahead of them and stilled at the reflection he was seeing.

This was not to happen now. Three parties, wasn't it, three parties before Hydra started to slowly sink their claws in. So why were they there now? More specifically why was Konan there?

A furtive look to Sasuke and he was met with a knowing look. Sasuke had spotted her too and his shoulders had gone stiff with tension before he forced himself to relax.

Konan sat on a seat just beside Sasuke and ordered a glass of straight rum cream. Sasuke forced himself to lift his glass of punch and take a sip.

Casually turning Konan smiled over her shoulder, "It's you."

Naruto gave a sly grin, "And it's you. Are you following me?"

"No," Konan said smiling, "But this is fortunate. I heard you've been making an impression on the beach activities staff and I wanted to meet you."

She glanced at the surroundings, "Didn't think it would be here though."

"Why?"

Her teal shoulders shrugged, "Your glowing reputation. You seem different from the rest."

"He is different," Sasuke cut in, feeling like all the blood in his body had gone ice cold at the sound of her more than familiar voice. "He's a total moron."

Shifting on his stool Sasuke looked Konan in the eye blankly. Back at the Academy Sasuke had wondered what he would do when he saw her again.

He had wondered if he would feel a resurgence of his affectionate feelings for the woman he had taken as an older sister, or conversely if he would get angry, feel betrayed, get irrational and feel even repulsed.

But now, he felt none of those. In reality he felt nothing and it showed in his face and voice. After all these years, after all the grief he and his brother had gone through for this woman, this traitor, all Sasuke could feel was cold.

Konan had gone still, her eyes plastered on Sasuke's face. By the motions of her eyes Sasuke knew she was trying to match this face with one she had known years ago.

"Oh come on you stubborn bastard," Naruto huffed, "will you ever stop saying that?"

"No," Sasuke turned away shoving the glass away, "Do you want to dance or not?"

Shooting a mixed look at the blue haired woman Naruto shrugged, "Sure Seth but I'm kinda wondering if you really want to dance or if you want to find some way quietly dispose of my body."

An erratic thought ran through Sasuke and before he knew it his black eyes pinned blue, "You're wrong. I want to fuck you and for that you need to be alive. Come on, I need to get horny."

A wicked grin crossed the Uzumaki's face placing his own glass down, "If that's the case, I'm more than happy,"

Peach lips pressed against a pale ear, Naruto tugged Sasuke into him, "So is this gonna be real or did you just say that to throw Konan off?"

Honestly, Sasuke was wondering the same thing.

"I…. don't know." Sasuke admitted eyes closed, "I just felt pissed off all of a sudden and I guess what I really wanted just came out. I do want you, don't doubt that."

"… But you don't want sex." Naruto observed, sliding a hand under Sasuke's shirt.

"No," Sasuke replied, "… Not this time."

"I understand." A soft scrape of teeth brushed Sasuke's jaw, and the Uchiha's back arched as his eyes closed momentarily. He then turned and grabbed Naruto's head and started to devour his mouth.

"See," a triumphant voice sounded to the left of the dancing duo. "I knew I was right!"

Oh God no!

"You owe me a hundred bucks Ichigo," Uryu smirked, pocking his boyfriend in his side, "I knew they'd get together so you need to pay up."

Ichigo just grunted, his normal scowl deepening on his face, "Fine, later though."

Sasuke pulled back and plastered a blank look on his face and turned to the two, "All right, you guessed it; guilty as charged. This moron somehow got under my skin but we have an amicable agreement. We'll have… fun during this but when it's done we'll part ways and shove it to the back of our minds, like a forgotten dream. It never happened."

Uryu smiled, "Still knew it though. You know Seth; we're more alike that I thought. Ichigo pestered me day after day too."

"I don't doubt it," Sasuke said evenly eyes levelled, "…They're both _blonde_."

"HEY!" Naruto and Ichigo yelled in tandem, irritation stamped on both faces.

Sasuke snorted, "My case in point."

Uyru flicked a bang back with two fingers, "Come on Ichigo, let's leave them to their fun, we have ours to do."

"Sure," Ichigo grumbled while reaching down to tap his ankle. Naruto's head fell back and a loud laugh rang out like a ringing bell.

After they were gone Sasuke faced the Uzumaki, "I think I'm missing something. What was that?"

"I figured you wouldn't get it," Naruto chortled, "That tap to his ankle means 'ball and chain'."

"He thinks he's married to Uryu?" Sasuke asked incredulously while looking at the two walk off. Ichigo was sullenly following the dark haired teen with hands shoved in his pockets.

"It's as close as they could be," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm. "But whatever, let's get back to dancing."

In a quiet corner of the bar Fukai dialled Hidan's number and tapped his foot while he waited for the man to answer.

"Did you get what I need?" Hidan grated.

"Yes," Fukai grumbled, "Not all of it though."

"Just tell me what you've got." Hidan said, "I'll take it from there."

"His name is Seth, couldn't get the surname but I do know that he's staying at some guesthouse," Fukai offered up. "Don't know which one either but they did say their going back there to fuck."

"Fine," Hidan said, "We'll work with that."

"So I'm still gonna get paid?" the bartender asked eyeing the bar.

"Yes, you'll defiantly get paid," Hidan replied mysteriously. "Goodbye Fukai."

The call was cut off and the man stood there staring at the cell in his hand somewhat curious and concerned. Hidan had never said 'goodbye' to him before so what going on now?

Shrugging the ominous feeling off Fukai pocketed the phone and went back to his station.

* * *

 ** _Third night of the Keya Beach Party- Same Night, Rapids 10:05 p.m._**

"Should I do it or do you want to?" Naruto asked quietly while nodding to Konan who was still lounging at the bar.

The two were on the other half of room eyeing the room with a watchful eye. Sasuke's gaze hadn't really moved from Konan and Naruto hadn't had the inclination to shift his attention from her.

The Uchiha had suffered through the crucifixion of his parents by a man who she had betrayed them for. Sasuke's face was absolutely blank while watching her, pale eyelids lowered halfway over dark orbs.

For the hour and a half they were there it was clear that Hydra wasn't moving in tonight. Konan was probably there just for kicks.

"Me it is," Naruto decided with a sigh at the Uchiha's unresponsive state and pulled out his cell.

Quickly he typed out a message to Nagato, telling him the bartender's name and just as he was pocketing the phone Sasuke grabbed at him.

"Seth?"

"Dance floor," Sasuke huskily breathed into his ear, "Now."

 ** _Seemingly abandoned shack near the Keya Beach, same time._**

"His name is Seth and he's in a guesthouse somewhere near the beach." Hidan said to a man named Zetsu, an accomplice of theirs that was a blackhat hacker.

He was their accomplice when they needed anything cyber and that was why they had fitted out the shack with computers to rival NATO. The man had the equipment to hack into Fort Knox if he wanted to but he just didn't have the drive.

"So you want me to find this Seth?" Zetsu said, his amber-orange eyes flicking on the screen a mere foot away from him fingers flying over the keyboard at an almost invisible pace.

"It shouldn't be that hard," Zetsu said brushing his lank washed out brown hair back, "He's a tourist right so he has to have some arrival info from the airport or the ferry. Gimme two hours or so, I'll find him."

"Tell me the second you find where he is staying," Hidan ordered leaving the barely lit room. "Then I'll have another job for you."

* * *

 ** _11:25 p.m._**

He was sweaty and horny but Sasuke's as they danced but he made sure to be in an angle to keep Konan in their line of sight.

Aside from bathroom breaks the woman hadn't left the bar for the hours they were there. Hydra wasn't moving in tonight and Sasuke was getting tired.

Pulling Naruto into him he placed his lips on his ear, "I want to leave, let's go."

Pulling back a half grin crossed the Uzumaki's face, "Yeah sure, let's just find Ichigo and Uryu and tell them we're out."

* * *

 ** _Seemingly abandoned shack near the Keya Beach, same time._**

"Bingo!" Zetsu smiled at the computer that had just spat out a name, 'Seth Usegui'.

By all account he was an ordinary college kid, enrolled in a fancy university with a trust fund larger than King Midas. After a few taps he found out where the guy was staying at; The Bachelor's Guesthouse.

Grinning Zetsu picked up the phone and called Hidan. He was answered with an ill tempered grunt.

"I found him," Zetsu said ignoring the grunt, "His name is Seth Usegui and he's staying at the Bachelor's Guesthouse."

' _Seth Usegui… code for Sasuke Uchiha… fucking black haired bastard, we've got you now.'_ Hidan thought sadistically.

"… Good," Hidan replied, "Remember that set of wireless mini cameras I gave you a few months ago… take one and go to this room, you know what to do from there."

"You're a freak, Hidan," Zetsu said, "But sure, whatever, I'll go."

* * *

 ** _Undisclosed Warehouse, near Keya Beach 11:50 p.m._**

"Shit," Ryuu cursed looking at the laptop's screen, "Shit, shit, shit, this is not good!"

"What isn't good?" Nagato asked after returning from their makeshift kitchen with two bowls of food.

"Remember when we set a bug to warn us if anyone tried to hack into any of the team's info," Ryuu grimaced spinning the laptop, "well we just got one… someone hacked into Sasuke's fake persona."

Abandoning the food Nagato grabbed the laptop and fingers flying over the keyboard he tried to trace the origin of the hack to no avail. The hacker had left absolutely no footprints.

"He's a blackhat," Nagato said grimly after coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to find the hacker.

"Yes," Ryuu said, "Before the footprint dissolved he got into where Sasuke is staying. We need to let him know."

Pulling up the message portal on his laptop Nagato quickly typed out a message to Sasuke and grimly pushed the laptop back hoping the Uchiha would read it quickly.

* * *

 ** _Third night of the Keya Beach Party- Rapids 12:11 a.m._**

After a tap on Uryu's shoulder Sasuke leaned forward and said into the Ishida's ear, "We're leaving,"

Uryu's eyes glanced over to the blond who was probably parroting the same words to Ichigo.

"The two of you?" Uryu asked with a smirk.

Sasuke shrugged, "Yeah,"

With a knowing smile Uryu nodded, "Have fun."

Nodding Sasuke looked at Naruto and jerked his head; Naruto gave Ichigo a sly grin which was returned. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Outside in the cool darkness of the morning Sasuke pulled out his cell phone before he got on the bike behind Naruto. A message was there and just as they were about to move off he stopped Naruto with a hold on his arm.

"I'm on surveillance," Sasuke muttered, "Someone was looking into me."

Naruto stilled, "You you or the real you?"

"My alias," Sasuke replied, "There's no way they could get into my personal info."

The blond stilled, "I'm confused, if they want me, how are the digging into you?"

"We caught their attention," Sasuke replied, "They're interested in both of us."

Naruto was silent for a moment, "So… your hotel still?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "But let's take the long way around."

"Sure thing," Naruto said igniting the bike. "Hold on."

Wrapping his arms around a trim waist Sasuke pressed his nose into the faded leather.

* * *

 ** _Undisclosed Warehouse, near Keya Beach 12:04 p.m._**

"I'm tapping into the hotel's security feed." Nagato said tapping on the computer, "If they went that far what's going to stop them from setting an ambush."

"They probably still don't know who he is but it can't hurt to check," Ryuu said, "Better safe than sorry."

Nagato pressed a few more buttons and a feed of the hotel's lobby came up. The entrance room was mostly empty with the security guard sitting at the side. Everything looked normal until someone came down the stairs.

Zetsu; the blacksheep Hydra agent.

"Fuck," Nagato said looking at the man who was dressed in a plumber uniform; he was even holding a toolkit.

Nagato watched as the guard's mouth moved, most likely asking him if everything was okay. Zetsu nodded and replied with something in the lines of ' _fine, everything's good_.'

The guard nodded and let him out. Instantly Nagato texted Sasuke; **_'Homestead compromise, be careful.'_**

"Homestead compromise, be careful…" Sasuke murmured. "Hn, someone got into my hotel room and probably bugged it with a camera or something."

"…Still want to go back?" Naruto asked slowly cruising down the empty road.

"Remember that pretend sex thing…" Sasuke trailed off.

"…Yeah?"

"….We might have to compromise."

* * *

 ** _The Bachelor's Guesthouse… 1:10 a.m._**

Sasuke ignored the guard and fist in Naruto's jacket dragged him upstairs to his room. His back instantly met the slab of wood of his door as their mouths fused together.

With a twist of his body Naruto was the one that was slammed on the door. Dimly Sasuke heard a door open above his and immediately shut after a scandalous shriek was heard.

A low rumble of amusement sounded in Naruto's chest, "Calm down baby, we're scaring off the local wildlife."

"Screw them," Sasuke snapped, swiping his keycard and pushing the door open. "Remember we are getting watched…Come."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Naruto said smirking at the pun while kicking off his shoes. Sasuke did the same grabbed him and pressed him into the wall, their mouths crushed into a kiss that almost made Sasuke's knees buckle.

Pale fingers dug into dark golden hair and tightened as the kiss continued. As Sasuke gasped in a breath peach lips slipped to Sasuke's neck.

Hands reached under his shirt and Sasuke dropped the keycard and heard a chuckle against his skin, "Nervous?"

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's head rose. Even though there was no concrete poof he was pretty sure they were being observed. There was no way out of this now; they had to put on a show.

Somehow though Sasuke forced himself to forget about the camera and focused on the Naruto's warm and demanding lips.

His shirt was slid up and after a quick pull back the cloth was pulled over his head and thrown to the ground somewhere. Sasuke's tongue sneaked out and pressed against Naruto's in a demand for entrance and heard a soft moan rumbling in the chest against his.

The kiss was hard and overwhelming and Sasuke gasped when Naruto took control and his tongue duelling with his. When Naruto pulled back and nipped at his lip Sasuke couldn't stop himself from trying to recapture his lips.

Naruto growled in his throat and pressed his hips forward, grinding against his. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, he was beyond hard and his body was aching for something.

"More," Sasuke groaned, "I want more Nathan,"

"Wow…and here I though you didn't want anything from me, but now you'll have to tell me…beg me."

"I don't beg," Sasuke replied somewhat stonily.

"Oh yeah," Naruto smirked as he dropped to his knees and sank his teeth into the small rise just under Sasuke's bellybutton. Pleasure shot up into Sasuke's head but stubbornly he clenched his jaw.

"Fuck."

"Beg and I'll do it."

"No."

The teeth bit harder in the sensitive skin and Sasuke's fingers clenched in brunt gold hair. A war was waging in Sasuke's mind, every fibre in his body wanted to submit and feel the pleasure his body was starved off but his pride was chafing.

"I'll have to make you then,"

"How?"

Suddenly moist lips were on his and the kiss that was expected to be hard and furious was so soft and caring that every resistance in the Uchiha's body broke down to rubble.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and submitted to it. Sasuke lost himself in their kiss. The taste of it was so different and so uniquely Naruto. He knew he'd never get tired of it. His hands fell and seemed to be working of their own accord, undoing Naruto's belt and unhooking his pants.

It took him a second to realize that Naruto's hands were doing the same to his. When he suddenly felt a hand slip inside, sliding down to cup him through his boxers, his hips jerked up.

"Ah! Nathan!" He threw his head back and arched, shamelessly rutted against the warm pressure pressing on his cock.

When Naruto pulled his hand out, Sasuke actually whimpered at the loss. To his mortification he heard Naruto's knowing chuckle. "Patience. I'm not done with you."

Through hazy eyes and a fuzzed mind he watched Naruto slide his own jeans down, kicking them off when they reached his feet. Then he was pulling Sasuke's as well until both of them were standing there in their shirts and boxers.

A husky chuckle drew him out of his thoughts and into the present moment. "Scoot up. Put your head up on the pillows."

Huh? When had they gotten on the bed? Was he _that_ out of it?

Nevertheless Sasuke lifted himself up on his elbows and scooted up until his head was on the thick pillows. He watched as Naruto flashed him a grin as he reached behind him, grabbing the comforter and pulled it over them as he moved between Sasuke's legs in one swift move.

There he then tugged the whole sheet over his head. This covered Naruto completely, as well as the lower half of Sasuke's body. The Uchiha was a bit confused. What the hell was Naruto doing?

Something brushed his thigh and then that sane something, Naruto's hands, were pulling at his boxers, sliding them down his hips and his legs until they were off.

Then that hand even though callused was back with a light touch, sliding up his inner thighs until they were at the base of his cock, and all thoughts of confusion went out the window. He hissed lightly as Naruto wrapped his fingers around him, giving a few firm strokes.

Sasuke's back arched as his strength gave out with a gasp. Vaguely he heard another chuckle from Naruto, barely audible over the sound of his heart throbbing in his ears. His mouth was letting out his unconscious moan.

That low moan turned into a gutter edge gasp, "Nathan!"

Wet, tight and burning heat, that is as all Sasuke's scrambled mind could realize so jumbled is was the mess in his head. He couldn't think straight. He could barely _breathe_. Naruto kept moving, taking more and more of him in, putting his hands on Sasuke's hips to hold them down in place. The raven couldn't stop himself from pushing against those hands, wanting, needing, more. It felt so damn good.

When Naruto suddenly took him all the way in, Sasuke brought his hands up by his head, gripping at the pillow in a death grip. His eyes were clenched so tight red was behind his lids. "Fuuuucckkk Na…"

Soft vibrations echoed down his length from Naruto's soft laugh, making the air in Sasuke's throat go dry

The Uzuamki started to move, his tongue doing things Sasuke hadn't even imagined. Despite the fact that he hadn't gotten many blow jobs thus had to be the best one.

It was sinful heaven. It was both too much and yet not enough. The air in the room filled with his pants and moans. The heat built to a blazing inferno, slowly consuming him, taking him places he'd never gone to, never even knew existed.

When Naruto broke free, Sasuke took in a breath that sounded like a sob. When they were face to face, Naruto braced his hands near Sasuke's head and kissed him at the same time that he pushed their hips together.

"If they want a performance…" Naruto husked into Sasuke's ear

That was when Sasuke realized that Naruto had stripped his boxers and shirt at some point. Their erections pressed against one another with a delicious friction that had Sasuke rocking his hips and gasping into the kiss. That gave Naruto the freedom to thrust his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. He could taste himself on Naruto's tongue and found himself even more turned on than before. He hadn't thought that was even possible.

His hands left the pillow to take hold of Naruto's back, holding him in place as his mouth was ravaged and their bodies pushed into one another.

Sasuke broke the kiss to look at him, almost embarrassed at how hard he was panting, at how his body couldn't seem to stop moving.

The sight of the unraveled Uchiha under him was mind blowing. Sasuke's skin was flushed red across his cheeks. His open mouth was bitten red and his hair was all over the place. But the best thing were his eyes, they were blown open, his pupils almost at the rim of his irises.

Naruto licked the shell of Sasuke's ear. "Do you want me to take you now, Seth?"

"Please." Sasuke groaned arching softly under Naruto's body.

He cut off when Naruto's hand finally tugged his shirt off and moved over his chest, flicking at a nipple with his fingers. The fire in Sasuke grew even more.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear and immediately he obeyed. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Naruto's waist, gasping at the increase in sensation. The older man continued to rock; to the outside it would look like what it was supposed to look like. Under the covers, their erections continued to rub against one another, precum working as lubrication.

Naruto shifted his head, his lips traveling down to take the place of his hand. He bit softly on Sasuke's nipple, making the younger man's back arch up and his head fall back once more. He didn't think there was any way this could get any better. He quickly realized he was wrong. Naruto's hand snaked under the blankets, wrapping around the both of them so that, with every roll of their hips, they were thrusting into his fist. Sasuke moaned loudly and dug his nails into Naruto's back, causing the darker tones man to growl against his skin and move his hips faster.

The fire grew more. Tension built stronger and stronger deep down inside of Sasuke. He'd never felt this way before; didn't know what to make of it. But it didn't matter.

He couldn't think on it. His brain was on the brink of an explosion because the pleasure that was growing was poised to take him under. He felt Naruto shift, saw him hovering over him, those dark blue eyes trained on his face. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to be ashamed of the way he was unraveling or the needy sounds that came from his lips.

"Fuck," Naruto told him. "You're so beautiful...are you close, baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes, " The repeated words reflected the mantra in his mind.

His hips rocked up one last time and it seemed like the world around him suddenly exploded. The pleasure filled him to the brink before it shattered him. His head dropped back and his hips shot up as he emptied himself all over Naruto's hand, screaming out his name as he came. He felt Naruto's body shudder over him and vaguely heard the older man give a hoarse shout.

Every muscle in Sasuke's body was loose and relaxed. It felt like he melted into the bed. Even Naruto lying down, half on him, half beside him, didn't bother him. That was what he had to wanted in the first place so he welcomed the warm weight of Naruto beside him.

The arm over his chest, cradling him close, was wonderful. With what little energy he had, Sasuke rolled into Naruto's embrace, cuddling in close despite the stickiness that now sat between them. He knew he could have simply laid there and fell asleep without a single care in the world.

The only sound in the room was the harsh breathing as both men slowly came down off their high. Sasuke nuzzled in to Naruto's neck, too relaxed to feel his normal inhibitions. He felt Naruto shift a little, wrapping him a little more securely.

"We should go clean up..take as shower maybe." He heard Naruto mumble.

"No, not yet," Sasuke mumbled while turning soft sleepy eyes on the man beside him "…Bravo though."

* * *

 ** _The Kenko Clinic, 4:34 p.m…._**

"No. Fucking. Way," Kabuto said hoping his eyes were deceiving him.

Since the blonde wasn't registered the chances were that there was someone he was related too so he they decided to run the blond's DNA through the CRC again with a few tweaks to find any close person who had similar DNA to the blonde.

What had popped up was both what they hadn't ever expected and even more than what they had dreamed. The DNA scan had spat a pretty close match with the golden mogul Namikzae Arashi. So, the unknown blond was a _Namikaze,_ and didn't that just seem like an icing on the cake? Uchiha Sasuke and a Namikaze, two prime guinea pigs to play with... and destroy.

* * *

 **A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT: I've finally decided to do the Ryu/Sasuke one-shot for all those who want to see my other side of crazy, (like this isn't enough O_o, but meh) details below:**

 ** _Title: A Passing Fantasy._**

 ** _Pairing: Ryu/Sasuke, One Shot._**

 ** _Rating: NC-17. SMUT._**

 _Summary: He was beautiful, he was ethereal and he was perfect. Uchiha Sasuke was everything Ryu yearned for and yet, he was everything he couldn't have... because he was someone else's. That wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted though._

Dedicated to Lady Spain, Mira, Mitsuki118, and all who were half and half about Ryu and Sasuke like Lobstirrchwan and Fimuse. All others, read if you dare!

Doug-chan, my lovely, just ignore it.

 **Note: This is going to be published** ** _after_** **Drafted, not** ** _during_** **Drafted;** ** _AFTER_**

 **Well that's it for now, oh and REVIEW DAMNIT**


	29. Like Fun And Games

**Drafted chapter 29: Like Fun and Games**

 **Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions. And references to a Big Bang Theory episode, don't own that either.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken; I can also assure you that there are going to be time when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while adjusting to Naruto miles away, the only option is to survive.**

 **A/N: LATE, LATE, LAAAATTTEE. GAWD! LIKE 3 MONTHS! UGH! I'm a terrible author for making you guys suffer for so long.**

 **A/N2: I've said that this is a team effort right, even though the main importance is on Sasuke and Naruto, the others have their parts to play. I think it's only fair and besides, I like messing with them. XD**

 **A/N3: Unfair assertions to some activities of the C.I.A but I had to do it for the sake of the story. Please don't sue for defamation.**

 **A/N4: The impossible techs stuff in here are victims of my insidious imagination, but I don't know what the NSA or whichever is coming up with, so I can't really rule it out.**

 **UN-BETA'D**

* * *

 ** _Seemingly abandoned Shack near Keya Beach. 3:15 a.m_**

A small frown was getting more pronounced on Zetsu's face as he watched the recorded video that had been streamed and recorded from Seth's room.

The black haired teen had come back to the room literally tongue tied with this blond, Nathan. The two had after kissing rapturously had moved to the bed and proceeded to put on a show that almost rivaled the best porn stars.

The erotic sound from the two had gone straight to a specific part of his anatomy and even with the lust flowing through his veins he tried his best to ignore the throbbing between his thighs at his eyes were still plastered on the video before him.

Something was bothering him. The two on the bed, even though passionate, moved like old lovers, they didn't fumble around like new partners.

Zetsu's hand twitched as the black haired guy arched back and the decadent moan he uttered made his erection throb even more. His suspicions were heighten even more when they, aside from the teasing, hadn't directed the other to do what they wanted.

Normally, new fuck-buddies would say something like, 'don't bite my neck' or 'deep throat me' but there was none of that.

Zetsu watched as the nails of a pale hand sank deeply into the tan arms of the man thrusting deeply into him. The of outline of slender legs wrapped around the top's waist tightened as Seth arched back, his beautiful mouth open in a climaxing gasp.

The one on top gave a deep grunt and the muscled arms caging the dark hard tensed hard for a long moment with every defined muscle in those biceps standing out. After a moment that seemed suspended in time he relaxed and shifted over to the side

Zetsu could see that their lower half's were still entwined and perversely wondered if the blond had left his dick inside the other. That idea seemed very likely as Seth rolled onto him and hiked his hip up over the other.

Then came to one part that Zetsu didn't completely understand, when Seth had murmured, "Bravo though."

What did those words mean? Had the blond said something before to prompt Seth uttering those words? After a moment Zetsu decided he didn't care and restarted the video and, giving into temptation, unbuckled his pants.

* * *

 ** _The Kenko Clinic.8: 15 a.m_**

"So," Kabuto asked while sterilizing a scalpel in the laboratory, glad that he and Hidan were alone as Konan was in the stock room doing inventory, "Did you see the video?"

Hidan grunted while washing out some beakers, "Yes, I saw it. That blond haired boy is _definitely_ a Namikaze, most likely Arashi's love child that he never claimed."

"Didn't think Saint Namikaze had it in him to have an affair," Kabuto mused, "Doesn't he have a son himself?"

"Only the more reason to hide his shame," Hidan snorted putting the glass containers on a drying tray, "How would the public take it to realize that their pseudo-god is as human as they are."

"Well," Kabuto said watching the disinfectant bubble over the metal instruments. "What are we going to do with them? Do we engage them or something?"

Hidan dried his hands with a paper towel, his forehead furrowing with thought. "I don't think so; I think we should leave them alone."

Kabuto frowned slightly, "Isn't that a bit suspicious? They're here and I'm damn sure they know about what goes on at the parties. After all that is the real reason why we get so many tourists, they're all begging to get high. I think we should approach them, just like the rest."

Hidan was still hesitant before he remembered what the goddamn Uchiha had done to their master. "I really want to but… when they realize that we're avoiding them..."

Kabuto paused for a moment and then smiled in maliciousness, "They will come to us."

"And when we do," Hidan grinned, "We give them the triple x dose."

"To make them go crazy faster than the rest," Kabuto added, "I'm in."

* * *

 ** _The Bachelor's Guesthouse, Sasuke's Room, 6:15 a.m._**

It had taken Naruto some work to get Sasuke out the bed that morning. The Uchiha had snuggled so close to the Uzumaki that if it was possible the two of them might have fused into one.

Naruto had to repeatedly place small kisses on the Uchiha's neck to make him open his eyes and when he had Sasuke had given him a dark glare, "It's too fuckin' early and if you dare say _anything_ I will kill you."

"Nah," Naruto grinned, "I fear for my life so I will absolutely **_not_** mention how much of a snuggle bunny you are, Seth."

Sasuke slapped him with a pillow. "You make me sound like a bitch."

Naruto pointedly shoved his arms into Sasuke's face, "Um, these scratch marks might agree."

"Fuck off." Sasuke growled while trying to burrow under the covers, which were swiftly dragged off.

"Yeah, I don't think so. We have places to be, so let's take shower and maybe I'll treat your grumpy ass to breakfast." The Uzumaki said stepping off the bed

Grumbling Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto in all his naked glory, standing before him like a living golden Greek statue. The image of his toned claves, thighs, impressive butt and a strong back made Sasuke's mouth went desert dry. The blond shot a knowing smirk over his shoulder while moving to the bathroom.

Shaking himself Sasuke smoothly got rid of his soiled boxers under the covers and followed him.

It was while taking the joint shower that it was discovered; Sasuke's kink for getting his scalp massaged. Seems like the Itachi cheat sheet he had given Kisame applied to him too. His scalp was intensively sensitive.

Under the lukewarm spray Naruto had absentmindedly popped open the bottle of shampoo and started to lather Sasuke's damp hair.

The moment those tan fingers dug into his scalp Sasuke's eyes had closed and his mouth had utter the most decadent guttered moan Naruto had ever heard in his life.

Not sure it was a fluke Naruto pressed his fingers again and black eyes had flitted open, pupils extended to the rim and his lips parted slightly with soft pants.

"Fuck," Naruto whispered, "Do you even hear yourself? I swear that sound went straight to my cock."

Dark eyelashes fluttered for a moment before pale hands reached down to wrap around the filling shaft, "Then put it to use."

* * *

 ** _Sector Oversight Committee of Kohona, Upstate Kohonagakure, 8:45 a.m._**

Kyuubi looked over the lawn where the hedges were cut so meticulously even that they looked like someone had measured and cut each twig individually.

He was now working on the grass and as he gunned the weed whacker to life he spotted Arashi's car pull into the driveway. Tilting the broad rimmed sun hat down over his face Kyuubi looked at the sleek sliver Mercedes and snorted silently. Arashi was rich enough to upgrade to the latest version of every Ferrari that came out, but, in correlation with his 'philanthropist' image, was driving a 'generic' car.

With his head down Kyuubi, in some form of respect, shut the motor off while he walked by and uttered an even good morning.

Arashi barely glanced up from his phone and nodded with a curt reply. Kyuubi watched as he neared the entrance but stopped for a moment. Arashi then did a small double-back and looked over at him. By that time Kyuubi had already turned away and had restarted the motor.

The older Namikiaze then turned back to his business and entered the building. Kyuubi cast a cursory glance over at the shiny car and wondered if it was too juvenile to actually key the man's car.

After a moment he snorted, the parking lot most likely had a camera and any act like that was _way_ under what he wanted for the young mogul. He briefly thought about rigging the brake system to malfunction as the perfect way to off Arashi, just like he had ordered for his brother.

A car crash was poetic justice, wasn't it? It was good idea, one he could pull of easily but no, he wanted Arashi to _suffer_.

As the plans were peculating in his mind he set off to make the grass a rival to the President's lawn.

 ** _Fukuoka Town Centre_**

It happened on their way to the town center to grab breakfast. While getting dressed in their room Naruto had causally asked, "Seth, I know this real nifty place to grab some grub. It's not too far from here actually and they have all the rabbit food you want."

Sasuke had shot a sour eye at him, "I wouldn't expect an idiot like you to know this but a vegan is way healthierthan those who constantly consume animal meat shot. The mean itself is probably GMO'd and them it's jam packed with unnatural steroids and antibiotics. The bloody meat, take that literally, is then a haven for bacteria like Escherichia Coli, Listeria and Salmonella and then while cooking it's probably seasoned with the poison of MSG an-."

"Yada yada yada," Naruto rolled his eyes, "Bottom line steak beats tofu anyday. So are you in or not?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"How can you not be hungry?" A dark golden brow arched paired with a salacious tone. "After that…you know; you actually breaking a sweat while _under_ the shower."

"I am, but can't we just order in?" the Uchiha put it with something dangerously close to a pout.

Seeing his reluctance Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek and gave him a deep look, "Do you trust me?"

Black brows frowned, "Of course I do, implicitly."

"Then trust me, this might be good for you." Naruto replied before shrugging on his leather jacket that he had left in Sasuke's possession a few nights ago. "Let go."

They were cruising down the main road when the presence of the free flow of traffic was slowed to a crawl. As they passed a huge crowd where police cars were gathered they, stricken with curiosity, pulled over. They got off to join the throng of people gathered at the mouth of an alley where lines of yellow police tape formed a barrier.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked a teen standing just beside him while craning his head to look over.

The guy shook his head and grimaced, "It's a dead body… a jogger came across him the bloodbath this morning and called the police."

"Do they know who he is?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows lowered in thought.

"Who _doesn't_ know him?" The guy scoffed, "Poor guy hadhad his throat, wrists and femoral arteries cleanly slashed; the main bartender, Fukai."

* * *

 ** _Same time, Unknown Location, Kohonagakure,_**

"How are we on contacting the director of the CIA," Madara asked while sheathing a sword and pushing back his damp hair.

The older man had been at his usual swordsmanship practice from before dawn in the dojo, and the smooth repetitive motions his blade; ' _mokushiroku'_ (- _apocalypse-)_ slashing through the air like a scythe was as close to therapeutic.

The cloaked servant bowed in regret, "Unfortunately, not far Your Eminence. We have tried to find a way to contact the Director but… it has proved futile."

"Hmm," Madara hummed looking thoughtful, "My nephew told me about an inspector who dug up his lover's history, Naruto Uzumaki who is actually a Namikaze. His name is Insepctor Makako. Sasuke told me that he received a tip from someone who works with the CIA operative that pointed him in the right direction. Find him and he might give us a lead."

"Right away Master,"

"And…" Madara slanted a narrow eye to him and twisted the weapon to allow the steel to glint in the low light, "Don't disappoint me again."

"Never, your Eminence." The servant shuddered and hurriedly left.

* * *

 ** _The Restaurant._**

They entered the restaurant still reeling about the gruesome murder of Fukai. Just a few blocks away from the scene Sasuke called Nagato to tell him the news.

Nagato had gone silent for a long moment before he had replied with a curt, "That just makes it more obvious that he was involved with them and they're closing up loose ends."

Sasuke couldn't have agreed more. He was still running over the various implications when he was jerked from his thoughts.

"So what're you gonna get?" Naruto asked, his warm mouth an inch away from Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke eyed the menu board with a curious eye. It seemed like Naruto was right, this hole-in-the-wall restaurant had more vegan meals than he had found in the town.

"The tofu flatbread," Sasuke decided, "with green tea and the fruit platter to go. Let me guess yours; double decker ham and egg sandwich, a side of bacon and hash bowns and sickly sweet hot chocolate."

"Aww," Naruto crooned while taking out his wallet while placing their order, "You know me so well."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away only to see Konan stepping in. Her eyes ran around the room and met his. Sasuke's head didn't move an inch but hers did. Her head titled to the side and Sasuke knew she was once again comparing his features to his fifteen year old self.

Forget the coldness and apathy of last night. Somehow, seeing her peaceful visage made anger seethe into Sasuke's chest like a smoldering ember. She had no fucking right to look so calm after the damage she had caused.

Feeling completely repulsed, Sasuke then turned away and rested his hand on Naruto's arm, "You know what, let's go, I just lost my appetite."

Naruto frowned slightly before he shot a look over Sasuke's shoulder then took a moment to look in Sasuke's eyes. After a moment of searching the revelation dawned but it didn't come with wariness, it came with resolution, "Really, but how come you told me you were hungry before?"

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged, "It happens, can we just go?"

"Let's just stay." Naruto pressed, "Just have like tea or something, okay?"

"No." Sasuke said stiffly, "Let's go, it's not like I'm not used to this."

Collecting their tray Naruto turned around and deliberately locked his eyes on Konan, "No Seth, having your appetite just up and go isn't right."

Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto approached Konan while the raven went incredibly stiff.

"Hey, Konan right?" Naruto asked not even sparing a glance at the bristling Uchiha, "That night you said you're some kind of doctor right?"

Konan turned to them with a wary look on her face that was instantly masked by placid one. "I am, why?"

"Well, Seth here just said he frequently loses his appetite," Naruto said, "Is that like something serious or what?"

Konan frowned, "Loss of appetite is a common indication of cancer."

Eyes wide in shock Naruto shot a look between them, "Oh shit, that's serious. Seth, that's no joke. What do we need to know?"

Konan looked hesitant but Naruto pressed, "Please... Isn't it like a part of your Hippocratic Oath or something?"

Sasuke had hold back his surprise at those words. More and more he was getting to realize that Naruto wasn't the idiot many people took him for.

"…Okay, sure," Konan in a succumbing tone, "Let me get my tray and I'll talk with you."

Sasuke pinned Naruto with an assessing look while Konan got her food. The raven-haired man knew that in any other circumstances Naruto would have just let the issue go, so what was the blonde aiming at now?

Before he could get to any conclusion, temporary or not, he turned and lead the way to a four seat table nestled in the top corner of the restaurant and they sat.

Naruto instantly took lead of the conversation, "So tell me again what can lead to his lack of appetite?"

"Well there are many. It could range from anorexia nervosa, anemia, dehydration and some allergies…. But like I said before most cases are an indication of cancer but before we go down that road, tell me about any symptoms you have," Konan said while palming her tea, "What do you feel?"

Mentally Sasuke ran over condition of inappetence, and ran down the list of major causes and stopped indigestion; he knew the symptoms of it and was going to drop breadcrumbs that way.

Naruto started on his sandwich while Konan sipped their tea. The woman's eyes lighted on his tray and she hummed, "You're a vegetarian?"

"Yes."

"Then it could be anemia," she said evenly, "A lot of vegans lack iron from the sole intake of vegetable matter."

"That could be but I haven't felt inordinately tired or sleepy at any time and I eat a lot of tomatoes, soy and lentils so that can't be it."

"Hmm," Konan said, "How do you feel when the inappetence happens?"

"It's usually in the early morning hours. I feel this bitter taste at the back of my mouth and I get light headed. Sometimes I vomit and my stomach feels puffy…"

By the look in her eyes Sasuke knew she was thinking about acid reflux.

"What do you eat before that happens?" Konan asked.

"Spicy food like vegetarian chili or spiced soup," Sasuke twisted his face into thoughtfulness.

"Do you feel nauseated?" Konan asked.

"Sometimes, yes."

"Oh damn," Naruto swore, "Gimme a minute, bathroom."

The blond hopped up and crossed the room. Sasuke followed him with his eyes till he disappeared into the additional room. He then turned to see Konan looking at him directly.

"Something wrong?"

"No, from what you told me, its most likely indigestion from heartburn." Konan replied, "Stay away from spicy foods and eat more food like oats and whole grain cereals. Stay away from acidic fruits too like those with extra vitamin C and drink a lot of alkaline water."

A soft pause followed her words but the Uchiha quickly broke it.

"….Why do you keep looking at me?" Sasuke asked facing Konan directly. "You did it at the bar and you're doing it now."

Her head turned away for a bit, "Oh, I'm sorry… it's just, you just look like someone… someone I used to care about."

"Really," Sasuke said emptily with a tilt of his head, "You seem…regretful about it."

Konan put down her tea and sighed, "I am…it was complicated then, we had a connection…at least I thought we had but… I did something… bad and we lost contact."

"Sounds like something worse than bad to me," Sasuke said stiffly.

Konan didn't seem to pick up on his tone, "It was… It wasn't fair to either of us but happened and… But it happened and I can't take it back."

Her soft sorrowful tone made something in Sasuke's chest contract; Konan did seem regretful for her betrayal. Was this why Naruto had pressed the issue and even brought him there in the first place? Did he want to give them a chance to talk one on one on neutral ground?

"Have you tried to reach out to that person?" Sasuke asked calmly, "They might just forgive you."

Konan looked at him with a soft look and laughed quietly, "That would be a miracle. What are the odds that they would want to have anything to with me? The fact is the even I haven't started to forgive myself for what I did…and I… I hate myself for it."

Those last words slammed into Sasuke's mind and chest like a out of control freight train. He was not expecting that!It was clear as daylight that she was sorry about her betrayal and because she had faked her death there was no way she could come back to them. She was trapped with a circle of guilt.

Sasuke shot a look over at Naruto coming back from the restroom. Sasuke was now sure that Naruto had taken a long while just to give them time to talk. He dropped beside Sasuke and pecked him on the cheek smiling at Sasuke's wrinkled nose.

"So what's the verdict?" Naruto asked facing Konan, "Does Seth have to go to the doctor or something?"

"No," Sasuke replied evenly, "We found out its just indigestion, I'll be fine. Thank you Doctor."

Konan smiled softly while standing up, "You're welcome."

The two watched her dump her tray and leave the restaurant, only then did Sasuke let out the iron from his spine and slump into Naruto's side.

"You okay baby?" Naruto whispered into his ear.

"I hate you."

"And I can live with that, but are you okay?" Naruto replied.

Blankly, Sasuke sighed and fiddled with a napkin, "Honestly… I…don't know."

* * *

 ** _The Local Inn; noon._**

Gaara blinked at his phone and didn't even have the strength to sigh, apparently Fukai was dead; something Gaara had predicted the moment TenTen had told them that he as the heard bartender might be in with Hydra.

Shoving the phone away he curled up on the bed, looking under hooded eyes at the thick curtain shielding the midday light from him. Gaara knew he should get up and go find something to eat, but he was more concerned about something more important.

Right now, most of his considerable mental powers were busy trying to figure out what to do with Shu. Even the mere thought of the man made his stomach flip.

The man was both intriguing and sort of insufferable. The few hours of sleep he had last night, (not because he skipped the medication, he had wanted that time to really think about Shu.)

His crude quips and blatant double entendres did bother him…. but still, there was something about him. Something about Shu that made Gaara's stomach clench and everything under skin burn.

Turning on his back Gaara blinked up at the ceiling and pressed a hand to his lower belly. His eyes metaphorically turned inside and he reflected on how Shu looked at him. Gaara had never felt that level of attraction in his life.

The attraction was because didn't know what to expect with Shu. He couldn't know which turn Shu would make next and that level of anxiety and anticipation kept him on edge; a titillating edge.

There was no question that Shu was going to show up, but what was he going to do? After minutes of wracking his brain he came up with nothing; absolutely nothing. Pale hands pressed against green eyes, this was so frustrating; he didn't know what to do. And if there was one thing that Gaara hated it was, not knowing.

But somehow, that inherent difference made him… actually crave it.

* * *

 ** _Undisclosed Warehouse, near Keya Beach, first night of the straight circuit party, 'Cyclone', 8:04 p.m._**

With a held breath Nagato pressured the flashing ' _finished'_ button on his laptop to view the results.

He had just finished running a field analysis of the sample of dirt that Shikamaru had given them and the results were astounding. The soak away pipe that was used to empty the contaminated water into the ground was so saturated with the drug's chemical compounds that it was absolutely condemning.

"Ammonia, lithium, acetone, ephedrine, hydrochloric acid, sodium hydroxide, sulphuric acid, pseudoephedrine and peptides," Nagato reread calmly even though a twinge of happiness was curling in his gut at the evidence they needed for conviction.

The amalgams of Ammonia, lithium, acetone, ephedrine, hydrochloric acid, sodium hydroxide, sulphuric acid were the stock ingredients in drugs, the last ones, pseudoephedrine, a numbing medicine used in cold drugs, and peptides and amino acid, a protein compound, were used to add to the levels of the neurotransmitter hypocretin in the brain, it was a chemical that heightened bliss.

Those last two were the primary reasons why the Taka takers were so pleased with every hit; the euphoria blinded them to the fact their blind continued use would lead to obsessed addiction and system breakdown.

This was so perfect; all he needed now were samples for evidence and personal statements to back them up.

Tonight was the beginning of the real deal and he hoped and prayed that all his operatives would be on their game. There were two things that Nagato hadn't admitted to not even Ryu was that he wanted this operation to be over at the quickest opportunity.

One was that he hated putting the teens, teens that had to grow up faster than they should have- back into this mess that really didn't have much to do with them. The second was; after this he was seriously thinking of tending in his resignation for the C.I.A.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the positive things he did to make people's lives better but the way they did some of it, the clandestine and sometimes illegal ways they did it was getting to him.

Years ago when after he had been transferred his first assignment was to use a petty drug user to bring down a drug ring. The operation had been successful in bringing down the syndicate but the poor girl's life was lost. The CIA had shoved some money at the family as 'compensation' and coldly moved on.

Nagato, who had been the commanding officer on that OP, had felt like a sword had slashed through him. The nineteen year old girl was dead and they thought a mere sum of ten million was enough to cleanse their conscience and move on?

It got progressively worse over the years; yes there were some high points but the low ones seemed to eclipse the good ones. Nagato had done everything possible to keep him mind free of guilt but with every OP that went wrong or with anyone that died, he felt that he was at fault.

There were times when he wished he had Yuura's apathy. He wished that he could let some things slip by but this, this was the icing on the cake. This was going to test him. If he lost any of these kids he'd take it to his grave.

* * *

 ** _The Fourth Night of the Keya Beach Party: (first of the eight night stretch)- Cyclone. 10:14. p.m._**

With both hands braced on the white plastic sink, Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at himself in the wide bathroom mirror of the main bar. Somehow Naruto had convinced (a.k.a. mind-fucked) him into wear a black tank and a pair of teal board shorts.

The blond was dressed similarly but to Sasuke's shock not one of Naruto's tattoos were shown. The army brat told him that Nagato had given him some synthetic skin patches.

The patches were like his Biometric mesh, it converted to the skin tone it was added to but gave a smooth and clean finish. There was no sign of his tattoos anywhere. Not the eagle and anchor or the VERITAS on his shoulder and his shorts covered the Samoan one.

They could get wet and not move as the adhesive was virtually meshed with his skin until a certain cream rubbed over it loosed the hold.

This was it, the night Hydra moved in and Sasuke was hell bent on getting them. He was armed with his garrote wire watch and his recoding ring.

A warm chest pressed on his back and a breath voice whispered into his ear, "Showtime. Don't look but three doors down is that guy Zetsu Nagato told us about. I'm pretty sure he's watching us instead of taking a piss."

Sasuke went stiff for a moment before he arched his neck back and twisted his head around and said loudly, "We are not fucking in a bathroom."

"Why?" Naruto grinned, "Do I have to get you drunk first?"

"Probably," Sasuke said taking up the unsaid cue, "And high too; everyone's talking about this drug Taka of something. I wonder where we can score some."

Behind them they head the toilet flush and Zetsu stepped out to one of the sinks. He then shot a look at them. "You don't want to be saying stuff like that out loud but I promise you, you won't have to wait too long to get high. You're in the right place."

Naruto looked at him, "You're sure?"

Drying his hands with a paper towel Zetsu nodded, "Just be here by eleven, a guy with blue hair will hook you up."

"Thanks man," Naruto nodded, "Heard that baby; we'd better get back on the floor."

"Oh, I heard it," Sasuke said shrugging Naruto's hands off him, "But call me baby once more and I'll skewer you with an ice pick."

"Psh," Naruto scoffed while flinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Like I believe that. Let's go get some booze though."

Safely at the corner of the bar Sasuke scanned the crowd. It was early but he was still diligently seeking for Hidan or Kabuto. After five whole minutes he gave up and turned his attention to Naruto.

"Guess, we're in a for a wait,"

"I suppose so," Naruto agreed then gestured to the bartender, a woman with shockingly orange hair with a line of dark tattoo across her face. "Two Wet Dreams please."

"Have a lot of those, do you?" Sasuke murmured absently.

The Uchiha was feeling extremely antsy; he had had all this energy stored up for the first real meeting and here he was forced to sit on the sidelines and wait. He was so filled with anticipation it was a miracle he wasn't fidgeting.

Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath; this wasn't him, he wasn't supposed to lose his cool in this way. Dimly he heard the small thuds of the glassed being placed on the table and he forced himself to open his eyes.

Blue eyes rolled as a thumb ran over the rim of the glass before it was lifted to his mouth, "You don't really want to know- oh fucking shit. Please tell me I'm fuckin' _hallucinating_."

The glass almost slipped out of Naruto's lax grasp and reacting quickly, Sasuke snatched it.

"Moron," Sasuke snapped, a vein ticking in his jaw, "Did the wheels in your head just expl-"

"Seth, _please_ shut the fuck up and look over there." Naruto said jerking his head to the side of them.

Irritated but a little curious, Sasuke swiveled on his chair to see what Naruto was looking at and when he did his jaw nearly met the floor.

Gaara, dressed in tight black jeans and a long sleeved deep hunter green V-necked shirt was looking decidedly uncomfortable as a guy, almost a foot taller than the Sabaku, with a head of shaggy dark hair, had an arm around his shoulder and was whispering in his ear.

Sasuke was tense as he watched a clearly hesitant Gaara went still for a moment before he nodded. The guy pulled back with a grin and then went to the bar.

Gaara immediately slumped on the wall behind him, crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head, the blood red locks now glinting auburn in the low light. Sasuke tried to ascertain his expression but from the angle of the Sabaku's head he couldn't.

"G-man is so gonna get some tonight." Naruto predicted with a grin.

Incredulous, Sasuke shot him a narrow eyed look. "You're crazy."

Dark blue orbs looked sly, "Wanna make a bet?"

"I don't need to." Sasuke scoffed while raising his glass. "I know him."

"We'll see," Naruto replied tilting the mouth of his bottle, "Mystery man's back."

Sasuke, even though he had no right to be nosy in Gaara's business, took a small sip of his vodka cocktail and watched. His reasoning, as frail as it was, was that he just wanted to look out for Gaara, nothing more, nothing less.

The guy, dressed in destroyed dark navy jeans shorts, a dark t-shirt and an open hoodie with a snarling tiger on the back, approached Gaara with two shot glasses half filled with amber colored liquor in hand.

They watched as the androgen looked up with hesitant eyes before he slowly reached out and took the tumbler from the other.

Not moving his eyes from the unknown man Gaara shot back the alcohol and after a slight grimace crossed his face he relaxed.

Gaara then handed the empty glass and the guy took it. The redhead clearly looked like he was expecting the other man to go back to the bar but was surprised when he placed both empty glasses on a nook in the wall.

"Here it comes," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Partially dismissing the words Sasuke looked as the guy placed on elbow behind Gaara's head and slipped the other to the Sabaku's hip.

Sasuke almost chocked on his spit when he saw Gaara actually lean into the hold even though his face was getting progressively rosy.

The two were speaking quietly and if it wasn't for Gaara's crossed arms between then they would have been pressed chest to chest then, all of a sudden, the guy pressed a closed mouth kiss to Gaara's forehead and stepped away.

The moment he'd been kissed Gaara had jerked like he'd been electrocuted. The guy only grinned before he left the clearly dumbstruck Sabaku.

"Isn't Gaara like asexual or sumthin?" Naruto whispered.

"No... Not really," Sasuke murmured swirling the rest of his drink, "They only gave him that personality because his natural reserve. When we did... get into it, he was okay, enthused even."

Sasuke shot a quick apprehensive look at Naruto to see if he had any adverse reactions to what he had just said and breathed a mental sigh of relief when he only saw mild contemplation.

"That's...good, I guess." Naruto shrugged before downing the rest of his bottle, "I wonder who that guy is to survive this long with G. I mean he has to have some kind of superpower or something."

"Or maybe, he's following his own advice." Sasuke uttered, not really caring that the cryptic words he'd just said had completely gone over the Uzumaki's head.

 ** _Gaara's POV._**

The warmth of wood on Gaara's back was surprisingly radiating through the thickness of his shirt. He stood still, head down and eyes still as they could be as the emotions in his chest were rioting.

It was less than seventy-two hours and yes, he didn't know the man that much but fuck it, Shu was dragging something out of him Gaara hadn't thought he even had.

The Tanuki had been very faithful in his promise to see him around. He'd shown up back at the coffee place and had roped Gaara into another debate in the mornign, this time about the molecular attributes affecting the motion of light.

This one Gaara had won. Shu, claiming to want to make up for loss, (even though Gaara suspected he had lost on _purpose_ ) had graciously asked him out for rest of the day which included that night's party.

The Sabaku, even though very uncertain about it, but masochistically wanting to feel the tumultuous surge of emotions whenever he was around the other man had agreed.

They had spent the rest of the day together with Shu actually dragging Gaara to the arcade and even more succeeding in getting Gaara to play air hockey and Sniper.

Shu's dry, acerbic and unpretentious wit had coaxed a low laugh or two out of the Sabaku and had he had topped the evening off with dinner. They had gone to an healthy restaurant and had gotten chopped beef and veg platters with organic fruit juice and a not so healthy, chocolate lava cake to share.

A cake that had come with one fork; a fork which Shu had used to feed Gaara alternate bites of by the forkful, and surprisingly, the Sabaku, a spastic for hygiene, had allowed him to.

And hours later here he was, leaning on a bar's wall and feeling his pulse race every time the man even looked at him.

A moment ago Shu had whispered that he was going to get something from someone and Gaara, slightly overwhelmed with his constant proximity, had just nodded, silently begging for him to go. He really needed some time to catch his breath around this man.

Gaara still felt the tingling skin on his forehead where Shu had kissed him and the riot in his gut was growing to a heart stopping revolt.

What was this guy doing to him? All his life he hadn't even deigned to associate with people like him, thinking them too unrefined and callous for his liking. He liked people that could meet him on the same playing field he was on and though they were short in number, there had been some.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the few.

Sasuke had been the whole package, agile mind, attractive body and a fiery spirit. Gaara's moth like self had gravitated to his flame and, sadly, had gotten burnt. But it was a good burn because if he had stayed Sasuke wouldn't have gotten the freedom of fully bonding with his other half.

Sasuke was made for someone else, someone avant-garde who had much respect for rules as Galileo had for the Pope; Naruto Uzumaki.

Now the irony of what he had said to Sasuke that day on the quad of the Maito Gai Rehab Centre was a slap in the face. " _We're too alike Sasuke...you should have realized that by now. You can't be looking for someone to complete you when you're constantly searching for a carbon copy of yourself..."_

Sasuke had gotten together with an unconventional man and the one he was with now was certifiably worse, those chickens had come to a roost.

He breathed deeply; was this a risk he was willing to take? Could he actually let this man in? Even deeper than Sasuke had gone?

"Grey?"

Gaara snapped back to reality and blinked twice up at Shu who had a teasing lopsided grin on his face,"Where'd you go?"

Gaara swallowed. That look was doing something scary to him. Did he _really_ want this?

His mind was a spinning and Gaara realized that if he stood there thinking about it, debating the pros and cons of actually trying this he would never come to a decision.

His mind was out so he was left with his gut feelings and those were screaming 'yes!'

Breathing, Gaara lightly placed a hand flatly on the other man's chest. After a second his fingers curled into Shu's shirt and he braved to look up at the man's wondering eyes.

"Grey... is something wrong?" Shu asked then flew into a panic, "Oh man, fuck, did I so something wrong? Did I freak you out when I kissed you on the forehead, shit! Beau- Grey I'm so fuckin' sorry, I swear I-"

"No," Gaara said quietly while softly tugging at his shirt, "You did nothing wrong...it's me who would do something wrong if I didn't tell you...warn you. T-there are some things about me that...you won't like...that no one likes."

A long pause, Gaara, with his head down, could feel his blood pumping in his ears.

Shu took in a deep shuddering breath, and nudged Gaara's head up, "...Try me."

Wait? What?

Gaara really wanted to believe it but couldn't, not until he looked into the man's steady eyes and knew that what he had heard was real.

"I- I was born with a lot of problems. I don't think like normal people and I don't act like normal people. I was diagnosed with autism, bipolar disorder and then multiple personality disorder and a host of anger problems. Certified psychiatrists wrote me off as crazy since I was five and I've been on psych medication since that long...and I'm an insomniac can't sleep much without being medicated."

He breathed, "To put it frankly, I'm... I'm not stable for you to want...this... _me_."

Although his head was up, his jade green eyes were lowered in insecurity. Gaara had just uttered words that he knew were the last nails in his coffin. No one, in their right mind would even try to have a relationship with someone like him.

It was best that he walk away right now and don't lead Shu on any more than he had already done.

* * *

 ** _SN POV_**

"What do you think he's telling him?" Naruto asked nodding to the two while working on his third beer.

Sasuke tilted his head trying to read Gaara's lips but by the weird angle, couldn't.

"I don't know what he's telling him, but I do know is that he's not telling him and that's anything that's pertains to us." Sasuke replied.

"Hm," Naruto said before he started to grin, "He's so gonna get laid."

Sasuke shot the dusky blonde a sardonic look, "Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

"Red blooded man Seth," Naruto replied swallowing another mouthful of alcohol. "So yea, believe it."

* * *

 ** _Gaara's POV._**

The silence had stretched for a long while and Gaara was about to turn away and leave when a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Beautiful, one night with me in bed and I promise you, you'll sleep like a baby."

Gaara gasped and forced himself to look at the gentle eyes meeting his. Dark grey eyes had lost the hard edge and were soft like soothing silver.

He couldn't believe it, after all that this guy still wanted him.

"Y-You actually want to..." Gaara was at a loss for words.

"Mhmmm, what's fun if it's not mixed with a little crazy." Shu said then squinted, "I … probably said that wrong, but Grey, I don't give a damn if they think you're psycho, I've got a lot of that ma'self…anyway... "

Here Gaara was met with a tender gaze and a thumb pressing just under his bottom lip, "…the fact is that I like you, no matter what some screwed up shrinks may say, 'cause honestly, they're probably screwed up even more."

Gaara soft snort somehow transformed into a low laugh.

"I like you and… wherever this is heading I'm all for it." Shu finished softly.

"So, for confirmation, you actually want to be with me."

"That and even more," Shu grinned as he reached down into his pockets and pulled out a clear bag with four golden pills inside. "… I want us to have fun."

Gaara froze; right in front of his face was Taka.

* * *

 ** _SN POV_**

"Oh fuck," Sasuke swore, his body poised to run over and rip that packet from the guys hand.

His glass met the table and just as he was stepping off, Naruto's solid grip on his shoulder stopped him.

He was about to snarl when Naruto said, "I know you have this protective big brother thing going on, but, Gaara, he's a big boy, you need to let him fight his own battles."

Sasuke's teeth ground but Naruto was right, he had to step away.

* * *

 ** _Gaara POV._**

Taking a quick look at the packet Gaara played dumb and asked, "What's that?"

"Party favors," Shu grinned spinning the see-through packet, "Something to perk us up."

Swallowing Gaara reached up and closed his hand over the packet, "Drugs..."

"Aw, don't say it like that," Shu shrugged, "It's more of a... mood enhancer."

Gaara's mind spun for a moment, normally anyone would at least agree to try it but then he remembered.

"I can't take any," Gaara said quietly, "It would affect my medication."

"Oh fuck," Shu swore with a contrite look on his face, "I didn't think of that."

Seeing an advantage Gaara pressed with lowered kids, "And even if it didn't I'd rather not try it... and I wouldn't want you to either. Shu, please don't do this. For me, don't do it... we can have our fun... in other ways."

Shu frowned for a moment, searching the earnest verdant eyes inches away from his before he gave in. "... Okay, I won't."

Pressing his head on a broad shoulder Gaara whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem beautiful." Shu murmured in dark red hair that smelled like clean rainwater.

The deep musky smell of the man's wooden tinged cologne made the churn in Gaara's stomach get worse and he nearly mauled his bottom lip trying to squash the urge that was ripping his gut apart.

A second later his control broke and he lifted his head.

"Grey?"

That word was said in such care and concern that every muscle in Gaara's stomach contract tightly.

Of fuck it. He lived once anyway. Yes, it was less than a seventy-two hour and yes, he didn't know him all the well, but so fucking what? He wanted this. Gaara pushed up on the balls of his feet and pressed his lips lightly on Shu's.

The shock on Shu' face could be seen from a mile away; man had frozen on the spot and it took a long moment before his lips moved with returning the light kiss.

Gaara tasted the amber scotch and peppermint toothpaste before he pulled back. It wasn't a deep kiss but it was sufficient.

* * *

 ** _SN POV_**

"Motherfuck," Sasuke whispered in totally shock. "How the he- I can't believe it."

Naruto, on the other hand, was pleased, "Seems like we all underestimated G-Man, huh?"

Shaking himself out of his shock Sasuke took up the glass once more "Seems so."

* * *

 ** _Gaara's POV._**

Shu pulled back and had to twist Gaara's turned head to him and once again brushed his thumb over reddening cheeks, "God, I want you."

The direct statement kicked something alive in Gaara. It was the first time he had ever heard those words and the sentiment was strongly returned.

Cupping the hand over his cheek Gaara's lips twitched, "I'd be lying if I didn't say I want the same...but not here. Not under these circumstances."

"... You mean the premise it's done under, right; the petty one night, bam-thank you-man, thing?"

"Yes." Gaara admitted.

Shu paused for another long moment, "Grey... you're a virgin, aren't you."

Now the red really did bloom on Gaara's cheeks but he nodded.

"... That's...that's really fuckin' amazing actually." Shu murmured, "And I can't fuckin' believe it cause you're so gorgeous… but trust me, even after this ends and it doesn't happen, just tell me the time and place and I swear I'll be there. Not cause of what you're givin' me but... because it's you."

For the first time in a long time Gaara felt the slow burn of tears behind his eyes but he fought to get control and after a moment gave the other man a level look,"Sweet talk doesn't suit you."

"Aw, but I think it's the _best_ one of my _very_ few good points," Shu replied his grin slipping a little.

Gaara secretly swiped the combination on the silver ring he wore to activate the recording and once again twined his hand in Shu's shirt, high enough to capture every word that could be admissible as evidence.

"Where'd you get the drugs anyway?" Gaara said nodding to the packet

"Oh them?" Shu sighed, "From this guy I bumped into coming inside. Said he knew a better way to get the most out of this jam."

"What's his name and what did he look like?"

Shu squinted, "Um, he didn't give me a name but he's just one of those guys who deal shit at places like this and none of those guys ever give out their names. And why do you want to know what he looks like?"

"So I can avoid him if I see him anywhere in the town." Gaara said evenly.

"Oh, okay... he's tall nearing six feet about one seventy pounds or so, silver hair, dark eyes, looks kinda muscled and has this weird amulet on his chest. From the fuck little I remember of High School religious history, I think it's from some secular religion in the middle east with some deity called Jashan or sumthin'."

Gaara did smile this time even though it was a small one. "Thank you, I know what to look for now. So...the estimated time is...ten thirty-five. "

"Yeah, and why is that important?"

Gaara eyed him with a slight teasing glint, "Oh, did I forget to mention the OCD, obsessive compulsive disorder? I just need it to estimate the time he shows up here so I can avoid him. "

"…That actually makes sense... but now I have sell this to somebody or flush it down a toilet." Shu sighed.

"Give it to me," Gaara said softly, "I know the perfect way to dispose of it."

"No problem Grey," Shu shrugged pressing the packet into his hand and then he waggled his brows salaciously.

Satisfied he'd gotten what he needed; Gaara then did the reverse combination swipe to turn the recording device off but not completely before this:

"... So do you wanna do some dirty dancing or make out?"

* * *

 ** _SN POV_**

Sasuke forced his eyes away from Gaara and focused on the floor. The antsy feeling from before was getting stronger.

Where the hell was Hydra?

Clearly, if Garra's boy toy had gotten the drugs the supplier was her but where the hell was the dealer? Feeling useless Sasuke got up and knew Naruto's eyes were on him, "I'm going to take a walk, they have to be somewhere."

Blue eyes immediately tipped to apprehensive, "Seth…just be on your guard okay?"

An instant acerbic response of 'how am I ever not?' sprung to the Uchiha's mind but he tempered it and only nodded. He could clearly see that Naruto was worried for him.

Nodding, Sasuke stepped off and started to make his way through the crowd. Had meandered through writing bodies; couples practically having sex on the floor. He passed a threesome where two guys were kissing above the girl trapped between them.

It was pure hedonism and over and over again Sasuke had to politely refuse multiple advances. The few time he met the eyes of his teammates, Neji, TenTen and Kin, he was gifted with a tiny shake of head, saying that no, none of them had met any of Hydra.

As he passed a corner he spotted Kiba with an arm around a short girl with her hair streaked blue and green. The Inuzuka was looked preoccupied with sweet-talking the girl and Sasuke just turned away, not knowing that Kiba had spotted him.

It took a lot for the Uchiha to not sneer, Kiba looked more concerned with getting laid than the mission.

Feeling irritated and growing extremely concerned, Sasuke took two more turns around the room and then one outside unto the beach, but aside from the people frolicking in the water he didn't see hide of hair of Hydra.

Dejected and annoyed and worried the Uchiha went back inside and went straight to the bar. Naruto was gone and slightly pissed off Sasuke ordered a Smirnoff Ice and drank half of the bottle in one gulp. The alcohol hit his stomach hard and he pressed his hand to his eyes for a moment. When he blinked them open he saw- holy shit- Hidan making his way through the crowd, towards his direction.

Keeping his cool Sasuke went back to sipping his bottle and watched the man sit two barstools away. He flicked his trench coat to fall him in practiced move and ordered a Bloody Mary.

So typical for a sadist, Sasuke thought acerbically. Fighting to not look at him Sasuke continued to mind his drink, feeling the slow thuds of anticipation in his ears while his mind was incessantly chanting to the man, 'make a move.'

He was nearing the end of his bottle when he heard someone approach Hidan. Ducking his head so his bangs could shield his eyes Sasuke watched the guy tap Hidan on his arm.

"Hey," The guy, who looked about sixteen or so, said shifting on his feet like a nervous junkie, "I heard you could hook me up?"

Hidan scoffed, "Go back to your mama boy, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Please," The kid begged, "I got one half an hour ago and I swear man, it feels like nothing I've ever felt before. How much for just one hit, please man, I want it, like real bad."

Fuck his bad luck. This needed to be recorded but there was no way he could look straight at them without Hidan sensing something. And not one of his teammates was there to capture it either; double fuck.

"You want it that bad huh?" Hidan said. "I don't have any on me, but go to male bathroom the stall with the out-of-order sign. Someone will definitely hook you up."

Taking a sip from his bottle Sasuke analyzed the information Hidan had just said were stuck in his brain and his paranoia kicked in. That was just a bit too easy. He knew bait when it was laid before him and in that same second he had a deep burning suspicion that Hidan knew who he really was.

The hairs on the back of his head rose and Sasuke lifted his head for a moment just to see Hidan's dark eyes flick to his and stay. The look held for a long moment; Hidan's face was blank but his eyes held a certain look, a dark look, and Sasuke, making sure his was nonchalant, held it before he casually turned away.

The game was on.

A tan hand rested lightly on his shoulder and Sasuke tuned to see Naruto lean over and take the empty bottle from his hand and press a kiss to his neck.

"We're snowballed," Naruto whispered into his skin. "I canvassed the whole area, no dealer in sight."

Sasuke tangled his hand in his hair, and twisted his mouth to meet Naruto's, "Not really, bathroom, out-of-order stall."

"From the eunuch behind us?"

"Hn."

Naruto nuzzled at his hairline, "You know that's a trap, right."

A low laugh came from the Uchiha, "Damn straight."

Naruto pulled himself from his lover's skin then sat beside him and ordered some beer with the request to keep them coming.

They sat there in the middle of madness swirling around them just talking and drinking while the party raged around them. Hidan didn't move and neither did they until Naruto got up and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead, "Bathroom."

Nodding nonchalantly Saskue took out his cell phone and checked the time, it was about to three a.m., and if Naruto came back empty-handed it was a bust for them. Well, considering Gaara, it wasn't a total one but for him it was.

He heard a rustle beside him and spotted Hidan as he stood up and paid his tab. The man then flashed a grin to Sasuke and walked off.

The seconds seemed to drag along until Naruto came back with a shake of his head. Sasuke slumped back; fuck.

"Something wrong Seth?"

Sasuke barely held back a disparaging laugh, "That's rich; you might not need to call me that anymore. I'm betting my left arm that he knows, and if he knows, they all know. I've been made."

Naruto swallowed the information with stride, "Should we let Nagato know?"

"No," Sasuke decided, "Let's play their game for a while."

Blue eyes were level, "You know this goes against protocol, right?"

"Fuck protocol." Sasuke almost snarled, "We're this close to catching them. Remember what I said about being selfish and stupid? Orochimaru and his cronies will burn in hell if I have to put them there myself."

"And get burned in the process." Naruto added, "Well, here we go."

* * *

 ** _Seemingly Abandoned Warehouse near Keya beach. The next day; 2: 23 p.m_**

Nagato barely contained himself with waiting for the various members of the team to accumulate in the temp headquarters. After a stretch of twenty minutes when they were all there, did it he let it go with tempered excitement.

"We did the field analysis form the soil sample and it showed all the chemicals used to make the drug. Well done Shikamaru; that one act gave us a serious step towards full conviction."

"…I'll probably do you one better," Gaara said from the corner of the room. Not looking to the left or the right the short redhead approached the senior CIA agent and handed over the sachet of pills Shu had given him.

"If you match the chemical breakdown of these with the ones in the soil it will give you a greater edge."

Nagato's eyes had widened slightly as he took the packet from the redhead. "This… this is amazing Gaara."

"And one more," The Sabaku said pulling off the ring, "I didn't have my contacts in but the audio on that might make a solid conviction for Hidan."

Taking the ring Nagato handed it over to Ryuu to be synced to the system and in less than five seconds the audio downloaded. As it was loading Gaara closed his eyes and allowed the memory to come to him and he followed it with the audio.

A slight hum was in the room before Gaara's soft voice filled the airway. _"Where'd you get the drugs anyway?"_

 _"Oh them?"_ A deeper almost husky voice answered, _"From this guy I bumped into coming inside. Said he knew a better way to get the most out of this jam."_

 _"What's his name and what did he look like?"_ Gaara's voice again.

 _"Um, he didn't give me a name but he's just one of those guys who deal shit at places like this and none of those guys ever give out their names. And why do you want to know what he looks like?"_

 _"So I can avoid him if I see him anywhere in the town."_ Was the Sabaku's reply.

 _"Oh, okay... he's tall nearing six feet about one seventy pounds or so, silver hair, dark eyes, looks kinda muscled and has this weird amulet on his chest. From the fuck little I remember of High School religious history, I think it's from some secular religion in the middle east with some deity called Jashan or sumthin'."_

Nagato eyes did pop then and the look he gave the Sabaku was filled with deep respect.

 _"Thank you, I know what to look for now. So...the estimated time is...ten thirty-five."_

 _"Yeah, and why is that important?"_

 _"Oh, did I forget to mention the OCD, obsessive compulsive disorder? I just need it to estimate the time he shows up here so I can avoid him. "_

 _"…That actually makes sense... but now I have sell this to somebody or flush it down a toilet."_

 _"Give it to me," Gaara said softly, "I know the perfect way to dispose of it."_

 _"No problem Grey," Shu shrugged pressing the packet into his hand and then he waggled his brows salaciously._

"Gaara," Nagato said, "This is ince-

 _"... So do you wanna do some dirty dancing or make out?"_ The last part came out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiba blurted out, his incredulous expression mirrored by most of the people there.

Heads swiveled to the redhead who was bravely holding his cool until Shikamaru whistled, "So that's him, huh?"

Now the eyes were stuck on the Nara heir who didn't even shift his gaze from the other boy. "That _is_ him, right?"

"Yes," Gaara said evenly.

"Um," Naruto cut in looking between them, "Care to tell us what the hell you guys are talking about, huh?"

"After I got the soil sample I went to a coffee shop and I saw Gaara there with his guy debating on the Darwinian theory of phylogeny. Tall, dark hired and well, very sloppy, he looked like he's just rolled out of a haystack." Shikamaru explained.

"He probably wants to roll Gaara into one t- _hey_!" Naruto snapped after Sasuke had slapped him over the head, "Damn it Uchiha you know it's true, after that display last night."

"You saw me?" Gaara asked his cheeks barely tinting red at their nod. "Ugh, I'm screwed."

"Funny you say that 'cause I'm pretty sure he wants to do- _ahhh_! What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto growled.

"Do you have any sense of propriety?" Sasuke snapped.

"Not that I can think of no," Naruto replied blandly while relaxing back into the chair and stretching out his long legs with his elbows braced back, the single move accented his magnificent body.

Nagato then took the reins back, "As I was saying before, anyone else?"

"No, not yet. Hidan must have dealt from somewhere else because he wasn't in the crowd." Sasuke smoothly lied.

Nagato's even expression didn't change but Sasuke intuitively knew he was somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah, me," Kiba said his hazel eyes looking around; "I got an invitation to a private party at a hotel suite tonight. It's one of those bougie things, ya'know, private party and all."

TenTen shot a skeptical eye to him, "How did _you_ get into a 'bougie' party?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Maybe I termed it wrong or something but it's some kids holding their own bash in a hotel named Koan Fukuoka. The chic Amir said they're gonna have their own 'fruit salad' party, which we all know is slang for drugs. And if there's drugs I'm betting my ass off Hydra is gonna be there."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Hey Sasuke, Koan Fukuoka… isn't that where Uryu and Ichigo are at?"

Realization dawned and Sasuke hated the next words he was about to say "Yes, fuck… Kiba, I need you to get me into that party."

Hazel eyes popped for a moment before Kiba threw his head back and laughed. "Oh fuck me this has to karma!"

Dark eyes narrowed to slits and Sasuke's voice was about to say something deadly when Naruto stepped in.

"Kibs, laugh it all you want to, but seriously, you need to get us into that party. There are some people we need to get to." Naruto said in deep seriousness.

The Inuzuka leveled off for a moment and eyed the both of them. In a flash Sasuke know that Kiba was going to milk it for all its worth.

"…All right… I can try." Kiba said. "And FYI, I got in while I was talking to that short chic last night."

Sasuke was tense, extremely tense until he broke, "That's all, you can try… that's it?"

Kiba shrugged, "For now,"

"I don't believe it," Sasuke snapped, "Where do you want your pound of flesh from?"

Kiba looked at him in disgust, "Dude, I love meat but I ain't no cannibal and besides, for a Jew Shylock wasn't that fucking smart at all."

It wasn't hard to say that the whole room had their jaws on the floor. The ' _dim'_ mutt knew _Shakespeare_. Kiba leaned back with a smug look on his face glad that he's finally gotten a one up one them.

"Okay," Nagato said marshaling his face from mirth, "We have a foot in but I cannot stress this enough, all of you need to be on double alert. You cannot allow yourself to slip up and get discovered."

"And hypothetically," Neji asked from his seat, "What would happen if we got compromised?"

"You would be pulled from the mission STAT," Ryuu replied, "Any compromise means the OP is null and void."

Sasuke kept his gaze neutral and he knew without a doubt that Naruto's was the same.

"So, let's run over the next few days, alright?" Nagato said.

* * *

 ** _Outside the_** **_Seemingly Abandoned Warehouse near Keya beach. 4: 34 p.m_**

Sasuke softly stepped down the incline to the railing that was just over the dune. He slowly approached the solitary figure leaning on the wall.

About seven feet away from Gaara he stopped and stuck his hands in his pockets. He had no illusions that Gaara hadn't heard his approach.

He stood there trying to figure out the best approach to do this conversation. The short redhead had his black clad arms braced on the corroded iron and his blue clad jeans legs slightly apart. His head was bowed and his hair was fluttering with the wind.

"Something to say, Sasuke?" Gaara asked quietly.

"…Not really," The Uchiha replied, "Just that I hope he'll give you some happiness, more than I ever did."

After a moment Gaara turned and rested his arms behind him. His green eyes looked squarely at Sasuke's onyx. "He is."

A breath Sasuke didn't know he was holding slowly released from his lungs, "You like him then?"

Blood red head twisted to the side, "I'm getting there."

Sasuke laughed softly to himself, "On no, you're not getting there Gaara, from what I saw last night, you're there. But seriously, I wish the best for you."

"…I don't regret it," Gaara said evenly,

"Regret what?" Sasuke asked,

"Being with you, however briefly," Gaara replied. "I got to know what I really need."

Needless to say, Sasuke was shocked but he recovered swiftly, "Good for you…good both of us actually."

Gaara gifted him with one if his rare smiles, just a little more than a tilt of his lips and then turned away to look back at the ocean.

* * *

 ** _The Bachelors' Guesthouse 6:37 p.m._**

With Naruto gone to the nomad warehouse, the silence in the room was slowly eating away at him as he laid there and mentally ran over the words Konan had uttered to him.

Sasuke wasn't that perceptive in the way of sensing someone's one's real feelings,( peoples people like Naruto were) but he could feel Konan's distress over her duplicity.

He reflected to the notebook where he had idly dotted down ideas for Konan's defense, if she merited defense in the first place. Orochimaru had brainwashed her; that was obvious, but somehow, and fuck if he knew how, her base humanity had resurged and she was now something close to human.

Staring up at the ceiling Sasuke wondered if she did merit forgiveness at all. He was jerked out of his thoughts when his phone rang,

"Yes?"

" _It's me, Koji,"_ Kiba said in a tone that Sasuke instantly knew was regret, " _I couldn't get you in bra, sorry."_

Sasuke immediately felt a headache start to bloom; fuck. "Damnit… but fine, thanks for telling me."

"… _Um_ … _Nathan told me about your friends, I'll look out for them, I promise."_ Kiba added.

' _Fat fucking chance,'_ Sasuke thought but then sighed, "Alright, do that, bye."

Clenching his fist over the phone Sasuke seriously hoped that Uryu, if he was there that is, had enough sense to not take the drugs.

* * *

 ** _Koan Fukouka Hotel 10: 10 .p.m. The night of 'Hurricane'_**

Boldly, even thought the hesitation was in his gut Kiba faces the penthouse door that was literally vibrating with the hard thumps of techno music behind it.

He took a moment to reflect on when Nagato had pulled him aside and told him, "Kiba, I don't think I need to tell you that we need an up close contact with one of the dealers to make this case solid. Try and get as close as you can.'

Shikamaru and Gaara had already done their parts, this was his golden opportunity to do the same. Determined, he knocked on the door and in about twenty seconds passed before it was answered. The door cracked up he flashed the keycard he was given at the doorway with his name scribbled on it.

"Oh, it's you, the spaz from the party last night," a guy grinned and tugged the door further open, "Come in, ditch the shoes and put the card in the bowl over there."

Kiba stepped inside to instantly blink the smoke from weed away from his eyes. The room was dark, most likely the result of the thick curtains along the wall. There were long couches that were occupied by kissing couples. Some were either exhibitionists or complete stoned because they were half naked.

The Inuzuka had seen orgy porn and this place had every detail of one of those. A quick scan showed that the guys Naruto had described a radioactive blond like him and a pale black haired teen weren't there. At least Naruto could rest easy.

"What's your poison?" The guy asked nodding over to a line of smoking bongs, ashtrays or bowls filled with multicolored pills. "Weed, rum, coke, heroin or the house mix?"

"House mix?" Kiba asked getting a bit anxious.

The guy grinned, "Yeah, the potluck, pills of all kinds, y'know Xanax, Oxies, Ex, Valium; you name it, it's probably in there."

Kiba forced a calm look on his face, "Oh cool, where's Ami, you know, she was the one to invite me."

"Oh," the guy chuckled, "She's… busy."

"Busy?"

"As in," the man did a thrusting motion with his hips. "Getting busy."

Kiba shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around with apparent interest. He spotted two girls making out and a feral smile crossed his face. "What if my poison is getting them?"

The guy looked over and laughed, "Good luck, they're straight lesbos, I don't think you have any chance with them."

"Aw damn," Kiba sighed, "Alcohol then, gin and tonic."

"Right this way. I'm Sanzo by the way." The guy said turning around, "This is my crib and I let Ami do her fun here."

"Really," Kiba asked as he leaned his forearms on the makeshift bar, "Who're you to her?"

Sanzo grinned and took down the bottle of gin. "She's my twin sister and before you get all 'we don't look alike thing' she's my fraternal twin."

Kiba watched as the guy made is drink and set it before him, then leaned into his Kiba's space, "I think the only reason she invited you was because she wanted to get a piece of you but sadly, someone came first."

Sipping his drink Kiba was about to say something when Sanzo took out his phone and looked at the screen the sighed, "Fuck."

"Hm?" Kiba asked, "What's up?"

"This guy Hidan, our resident chemist, said the guard at gate is giving him shit, I'll have to go there and take him up."

At the mention of Hidan Kiba's pulse started to beat but he forced an uncaring look on his face, "Oh cool, is there a john anywhere, I need to take a leak."

"Down the corridor to the left," Sanzo sighed while moving to the door, "I'll be back."

Kiba then shot the rest of the liquid and then made his way to the bathroom, trying hard to measure his steps. Inside the large room Kiba closed the door behind him after scanning for any cameras and finding none, reached into his pocket and took out two items.

In his palm lay his contacts and his sachet of sugar pills. Kiba went to the mirror and calmly put the contacts in. He grimaced at the small burn as the thin lenses cameras made of were made of picometric fibers, thin electrical material a tenth size of a nano, got activated.

His golden irises now covered with the contact lenses were widows for Nagato. Stepping outside he was just in the moment to see Sanzo entering with Hidan just behind him.

From his position Kiba made sure to look directly at the man then turn away. He was smart enough to know that people in his line of work were paranoid, they could spot a suspicious stare from miles away much less this room, even as large as it was.

Hidan was dressed in a long trench coat with nothing underneath and a medallion on his chest. It seemed that Gaara's boytoy's description of the man was accurate. Kiba turned and grabbed a random's girls eyes and went over to her.

"Hey," Kiba greeted, "Am I that gorgeous or do I have something on my face?"

The girl snorted and flicked a bang of her dark hair, "For the latter yes, I was wondering what kind of weirdo you are to have those tats on your face."

"I got drunk on my sixteen birthday and my asshole friends thought it was funny to make me look like a clown. Their plan kinda backfired 'cause I turned into chick magnet."

"Really, the reverse one?" she teased with her green eyes glimmering.

With an eye over his shoulder to trace Hidan's movements Kiba started to kill some time, "If it was the reverse, why are you still talking to me? I'm Koji," Kiba said, "And you are?"

"Rayne," She smiled, "I never seen you here before, how did you get in?"

"I charmed Ami last night at Cyclone and she invited me," Kiba admitted, "I wanted to score but I got here too late."

"Bummer," Rayne said, "But look around, it isn't that hard, they're all so high they don't even know which guy they're fucking."

"Yeah," Kiba said taking a look around the room, apparently to look at the horny people on the couch but really to look at Hidan. Suddenly and plan formed in his head.

"Hey Rayne, let go drink, I need a buzz," Kiba proposed.

Rayne looked at him and then the other people then back to him and shrugged, "Sure, I did come for some fun."

Glad that she agreed Kiba led her over to the bar and they started drinking. Kiba knew one principal rule; if he wanted to stay at least some kind of sober he needed to stick to one drink which was rum and coke.

Rayne was all over the place, a martini here and a Scotch on the Rocks there and an Appletini in the middle. Kiba had to give it to her though, she held her booze until her words started to slur. Kiba gently led her over to a couch and making sure to put a stagger in his walk turned around and directly bumped into Hidan.

The man grabbed him and Kiba grinned at him while activated his recording ring, "Y-you, I was l-looking fo' ya. Yer Hidan right... Sanzo said you have the _stuuuuff_."

"The stuff?" Hidan said blankly.

"You know," Kiba said daring to push a finger in his chest, "The stuff, the golden pill that makes you fly."

Hidan looked tempered, "I might, why?"

"Cause I so want some," Kiba said, "That's the only reason I came to this beach anyway. Dude, rumors of that stuff reached me in freaking Hokkaido dude."

Hidan looked at him and made to turn away, "I think you're a bit too wasted for it, get some rest or water or something."

Shitshitshitshitshitshiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"No," Kiba grabbed at him, "I'm okay, what do you want me to do to prove it?"

Hidan's stoic face didn't shift, "Walk a straight line, then I'll believe you."

Kiba looked down at the tiles under him and stepped back a few feet. He held his hands up and carefully, very carefully, set one foot in front of the other. After he passed five feet Kiba turned around and did it in the other direction.

Turning around he dipped out a bow, "S-hic- satisfied?"

Hidan snorted and took out a packet from his pocket, "Yeah, since you're amusing, I'll give you a discount, a grand,"

Reaching out to take the pills from Hidan, Kiba turned around, clamped the baggie between his teeth and slung an arm around Hidan's neck.

Kiba quickly took out his phone, "Say cheese, this is proof for my dickhead friends that I scored." And with a three quick flashed snapped pic of the two of them before the older man could say anything.

"Hey!" Hidan snapped before Kiba grinned at him and faked a stumble, "Thanks man, you just raised my cool level to shit- I don't even know. You're awesome."

Stumbling away Kiba went back to Rayne's couch and sprawled on it. In the half light he emailed the pic to himself and backed it up in his Google Drive. He hoped to God that Nagato got the video and besides, the picture and the recording were more than enough.

Giving himself a mental pat on the back Kiba grinned to himself. He just needed to sober up and then with all this, the fucking Uchiha was going to have to swallow his 'liability' comment and make up for it in grand style.

Fucker.

* * *

 ** _Inspector Makako's home, just outside Tokyo. 11;00 a.m._**

 _The retired inspector eyed his beeping phone with trepidation; his phone had been ringing off the hook for the last five minutes and he would have answered it on the fifth ring if it wasn't for the fact that the caller was unknown._

 _This was the second time he was connected by an anonymous call. The first time had been fortuitous; he had been the medium to give a boy whose heritage had been cruelly stolen from him by his own blood no less had been made to know who he was._

 _Richard was very proud of the role he'd played in that discovery and even more proud of the generous commission package given to him._

 _He wasn't sure about this anonymous call but what did he have to lose? He could always hang up._

 _Sighing Richard reached out and pressed answer, "Inspector Makako, speaking."_

" _Hello Inspector," a voice as smooth like oil seemed to purr through the connection. "Pleased to meet you… finally. I do hope you can help me."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm SO SORRY. I've been so caught up with work that I've neglected this. Honestly though, parts of this had been written over the past few weeks and even though I added to it from time to time, I hadn't realized how much time passed. I'll try my best to not let this slip again._**

 ** _Gomen._**

* * *

 ** _3/24/2017: Next chap of Drafted; 'Breakeven' will be up soon, please stay with me._**

 ** _LOVE B.P_**


	30. Breakeven

**Drafted chapter 30: Breakeven**

 **Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

 **Summary: Sequel to "Summer Camp". "Let me assure you, your days will be long and your nights will be bitter, you will be fucked with, run ragged, razed and broken. I can also assure you that there are going to be time when you feel like it's too much but trust me, power through it and it will be the most rewarding thing you will ever achieve." That was the greeting Sasuke got. Trying to adjust to new friends and even newer enemies while adjusting to Naruto miles away, the only option is to survive.**

A/N: So now that we've seen Shika, Gaara and Kiba's contribution…look out for Neji, TenTen and Kin's….and a very frustrated Uchiha….

A/N2: A fair serving of angst and Sasuke whumpage, be warned, I'm really not kind to Sasuke, am I... oh and lemon people.

 **A/N3: This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend** **Lobstirrchwan.**

 **Song: 'Breakeven' by the Script.**

* * *

 _You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry- Author Unknown._

* * *

 _ **Inspector Makako's home, just outside Tokyo. 11;00 a.m.**_

 _The retired inspector eyed his beeping phone with trepidation; his phone had been ringing off the hook for the last five minutes and he would have answered it on the fifth ring if it wasn't for the fact that the caller was unknown._

 _This was the second time he was connected by an anonymous call. The first time had been fortuitous; he had been the medium to give a boy whose heritage had been cruelly stolen from him by his own blood no less had been made to know who he was._

 _Richard was very proud of the role he'd played in that discovery and even more proud of the generous commission package given to him._

 _He wasn't sure about this anonymous call but what did he have to lose? He could always hang up._

 _Sighing Richard reached out and pressed answer, "Inspector Makako, speaking."_

" _Hello Inspector," a voice as smooth like oil seemed to purr through the connection. "Pleased to meet you… finally. I do hope you can help me."_

* * *

 ** _PRESENT-_**

"Who is this?" Richard asked, even though he knew it was a futile endeavour. No one who had gone through the trouble of masking their number would give him a name.

"I think you and I both know that _that_ is the least of our concern, correct?" the stranger said.

"It is," Richard replied, "But I'd thought to just try anyway."

"Hn," The man replied, "Moving on, I'm pleased to be in contact with such a decorated officer of the law."

Richard cleared his throat, "Which give me a sense that you, whoever you are, doesn't have much or any regard for it."

The voice laughed, "Actually, you're wrong, I have extreme respect for the law. It does wonders for this country and speaking of, I need to get in contact with a huge player in the law game."

A weathered hand rubbed a creased forehead, "Anyone you want to find is recorded in the government's archives. In the same way you found me you can find whoever you want."

"Hn," the voice hummed, "That's actually helpful but I don't need to find a local person, Inspector, I need to get in contact with the C.I.A agent who so generously contacted you to investigate Uzumaki Naruto's history."

If Richard had been a rookie he would have felt some fear about how this stranger knew his activities, but he knew better.

"I have no way of connecting the operative," Richard said evenly, "It was an open and shut deal. He only gave me the details of what I needed to do and the temporary contact information was terminated after our last transaction."

The voice was silent for a moment then came back still smoothly but had a hard undertone, "I understand but is there anything you have from his office that could assist me?"

Richard stalled for a moment as the email that he had received months ago with the car crash photo of Minato Namikaze' car was saved in his archive; but should he give it or not?

"Your silence tells me there is something." The man said evenly.

"… There is," Richard said eventually, "An email, but I don't know what you can do with it. There are no details or anything."

"You might think so," the man said, "But I know differently, would you forward that information to me?"

Richard tensed. "If I do, please do what is right with it. That poor boy…I've never seen such injustice in my life and I've been around the block for a while.

"I assure you Inspector; the slighted Namikaze will get justice if it's the last thing I do…please forward the email to this address…"

* * *

 _ **Undisclosed location; Konohagakure; 11:08 a.m**_

"The address had been received Master." Madara's cloaked servant said while clicking on the state-of-the-art laptop. "What are my orders, sir?"

Madara looked up idly, "You already know what to do; there is no doubt that whoever sent that email to the detective used a encoding of scrambling system, so backtrack the IP address to its original source and then make contact. After that…I think a game will be in order, you do exactly what I order, understood. It's about time these law enforcement officers realise that though we're on other side, we have the same coin.

"Yes Master,"

* * *

 _ **The Kenko Clinic, 11:20 a.m.**_

"I think that's all you need Hamato-chan," Konan replied with a small smile, even though it was a bit artificial if you looked too closely. "You're sprain is getting better every day?"

The eleven year old girl turned teary eyes up at the older woman, "I miss tennis, Ms. Konan. I was going to win this tournament a-and d-don't know…I wanted to win it so bad."

Feeling compassion spark an almost forgotten memory inside her Konan knelt down in front of the athletic girl and smiled, "Don't worry Hama, it'll come back next year and I know you'll win that one."

Glistening brown eyes met Konan's genial one and the young girl hiccuped, "Y-you p-promise…promise y-you'll be there when I win."

"I promise," Konan replied, sticking out her pinkie finger, "I pinkie promise and I'll even take you out for ice-cream, deal?"

The dour look in the preteen's eyes lit up and she smiled, reaching out to clasp Konan's finger in her own. "Deal,"

"Now go to mommy," Konan replied standing up and removing the latex gloves from her hand, "I'll see you in a few days, okay."

"Sure thing Ms. Konan," Hamato smiled while grabbing her crutches and hobbling out with Konan following her.

Leaning on the wall she softly watched the young girl being wrapped up in the arms of her mother and felt a small pang of regret that she wasn't able to do the same. Even though there was time when she had wanted children, Konan knew that she could never damn any child she had into the curse of her existence.

Shooting a quick look at the empty waiting room Konan realised that she could take an early lunch break and moved to the inner room. There she didn't even glance at Hidan, "I'm taking my break now."

Behind her, she heard the soft pats of footsteps and knew that Kabuto had entered the room. Not caring about either she pulled her locker, grabbed her purse and left, acutely feeling the scornful glare centred in the middle of her back.

Striding away with steel as the material of her spine Konan walked away, out the clinic and down the street. Halfway down the street where a stretch of seats were placed for weary jogger, Konan sat and after a moment fell forward and placed her head in her hands.

A certain date was coming up and every year it did, the guilt and pain it carried only seemed to increase. The day- the anniversary- of the Uchiha Mansion fire. Akari, the scorned woman had gotten the tools to start the fire- by her, Konan. Even though under orders by Orochimaru, she had damn well known what she was about to do-but did it anyway and handed over the explosives.

In retrospect, she had been a cold bitch that time, angry and bitter at the world for what it had done to her. The only reason she had tapped into that section of her mind called the conscience was because of the two people she had unmercifully betrayed; Itachi and Sasuke.

Now, every year the passed the guilt kept building on her shoulder to the point where Konan felt like she was carrying Atlas' burden- the whole world on her shoulders.

Slumping further, Konan sighed and pulled her handbag around to her lap. There she dug into it and took out her wallet. Inside was the last memento of the life she had had. It was a picture of her, nineteen year old Itachi and twelve year old Sasuke.

Itachi's left arm was loosely wrapped around her shorter frame while both of her arms were wrapped around scowling Sasuke's shoulder, forming a clasp and pulling him into her. She was smiling- a real smile, not the camouflage ones she had perfected years ago and now wore.

Seeing the tiny scowl, that had a small amused tilt in the corners and knowing that she had a hand in the deliberate destruction of their lives, the guilt and shame descended on Konan so strongly she felt a curtain of black clothe her mind.

A sensation she hadn't felt in year, the stinging prickling behind her eyes- tears. Tears of sorrow for the two souls she had hurt so badly that she knew there was no redemption for her. The grief was for them both but less for Itachi who had been strong at the time but more so for Sasuke, the lost little boy who cried every night for his mother.

The words she needed to say wouldn't come out and the only thing Konan could do was pressed the faded picture to her chest and curl around it.

* * *

 _ **NSA headquarters, Forte Meade, Maryland, Virginia, USA.**_

Yuura had just taken another sip of his vodka chased by weak cranberry juice as the antidote of the tequila binge he had indulged in last night when a mysterious email popped up on his screen.

Curious about who had the tech (and the balls) to find him Yuura opened the file and saw a short audio file under the word, " _I think you have been looking for this."_ There were a few thing he had been looking for but one recent one came to mind; the link between Namikaze Arashi and Kyuubi Avilov. Even more curious Yuura plugged in his earphones and while tapping on handed on the keyboard he found out the origin of the email, Kohonagakure Japan.

The file downloaded in a matter of seconds and still wondering what was going to happen next, Yuura pressed play.

" _My brother-" Arashi started to say,_

" _Is a fucking asshole and needs to go," Kyuubi snarled, "I swear I'll get rid of his…for the both of us."_

" _I didn't say that I want to get rid of him, I just want him removed for a while," Arashi replied calmly, "I don't necessarily need him dead."_

" _But I do," Kyuubi growled "Tell me the next time you need the Minister her, have your precious brother as your body guard, and I'll do the rest."_

" _The next summit is going to be the day after my inauguration to the Forbes Fortune Five Hundred Magazine, he will he invited and you will be there too," Arashi replied._

" _You're damn sure I'll be there and he'll be gone," Kyuubi replied._

" _I told you, I don't want him dead Avilov." Arashi snapped, clearly losing his cool for a moment, "My brother is a Namikaze. He needs to carry one our bloodline like I am. I need him displaced for a moment so he can see the whole picture, get rid of the red head slut and the bastard kid and reprioritize his life…"_

Yuura literally fell of his chair in shock. H-O-L-Y… F-U-C-K-I-N-G… S-H-I-T on a cracker.

The NSA agent was acutely aware of the pairs of eyes on him before it all clicked in place and he shot up with a scream, " _DIRECTOR_!"

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure, P.S.O.C.K, Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohona, Arashi's office. 12:15 p.m.**_

It was after his stretch of morning meeting and after writing up an investing recommendation letter for a small company that Arashi took up his phone and called Baji.

Tapping his manicured fingers on the shined table Arashi got slightly concerned when the line of his trusted servant rang out. After trying three more times, the mogul just shook his head and dialled another number.

"What do you need Namikaze?" a gruff voice growled.

"Hello Sarutobi, good morning to you," Arashi said genially, dismissing the old man's crotchety tone, "How's your grandson?"

"Are you really calling me at my lunch hour to ask me about my grandson Namikaze?" Hiruzen scowled.

"Partially," Arashi replied, "I'm glad you took my advice and pulled the boy out of that frivolous institution."

Hiruzen snapped, "What do you want?"

"Right to business then," Arashi replied, "I have misplaced the contact information for your best hacker. I have an employee that I want checked out."

"Doesn't your lackey have his own contacts?" the Kohona elder asked.

"Yes but Baji has too much on his plate now," Arashi replied, "I don't really want to interfere his time with his daughter."

The financial mogul heard a darkly muttered curse and then an exasperated sigh, "Fine, hold on…"

* * *

 _ **Seemingly abandoned Warehouse, near Keya Beach, 12; 30 p.m**_

They were getting nowhere and Sasuke felt it. They-minus Kiba- had gathered back at the temp headquarters to go over the recordings from last night and no one had gotten anything solid enough to make any real headway. It was nearing lunch time and Sasuke was steadily getting antsy.

"I'm going to run to the store and pick up a few snacks," Kin said from the doorway, "Shikamaru, TenTen and Gaara already told me what they want, so how about you guys, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke what would you guys like?"

"I'd like some Fiji Apples, medium size." Neji replied, not even moving his eyes from the schedule for the rest of the circuit.

Naruto opened his mouth for a second, eyes squinting in thought before Sasuke, not even looking at his undecided face and still scribbling on the pad before him, cut in,

"The gaping army brat over there wants nachos, pepper jack cheese dip, a can of red Dr. Pepper and a huge ass bag of crunchy M&M's." Sasuke uttered without even looking up.

Kim's head twisted to the Uzumaki her face lit in amusement and curiosity, "Is that right Naruto?"

Peach lips twitched, "Not surprisingly, yes."

Shaking her head the former assassin asked, "And what about you Sasuke?"

Before the raven could open his own mouth Naruto repaid the favour, "The brooding emo over there, wants a bottle of mineral water and a single fruit salad serving. No cherries, no mangoes, no strawberries, just apples slices, orange or tangerine pegs, kiwi slices, American pear squares, six green grapes exactly or a teaspoon of raisins, and fucking surprisingly, three peach slices."

TenTen looked confused, "Why would that be a surprise?"

Blue eyes popped open in real exaggerated shock, "You mean to tell me that you don't know about Sasuke and his eternal war on anything excessively sugary sweet, except peaches?"

Black eyes narrowed, "Don't hate me because I don't want to ingest diabetes like you do with your obsession with sugar and starch, _idiot_."

A sinister smile crossed Naruto's face, "Funny how you say that _bastard,_ 'cause I'm kinda thinking the starch and sugar that you're always getting on my case about gives me energy; a certain kind of energy that I _know_ y-"

"Shut. Up." Sasuke snarled preemptively knowing where Naruto was going with that, and having no desire to have any information of their sex life out in the open, indiscriminately cut him off.

Nevertheless, everyone in the room had already picked up on the unsaid words. Some just rolled their eyes, others just turned away shaking their heads, one groaned and two snickered.

Naruto just looked smug, "You sure about that?"

Sasuke's left eye was severely twitching, "I swear, if you don't shut up in the next three seconds, I _will_ hurt you."

Naruto spread his arms wide and on the top of his voice sang, "Me and Sasuke, sitting in a tree-"

A stapler crashed into the wall a mere inch away from Naruto's face.

The blond fell over laughing so hard he sounded like he was hacking up a lung." Fuck, you're so easy to rile up."

Sasuke huffed and stood up striding to the door, "And fuck you're an ass. Call me when you're head isn't in it. I'm going to go over the recording from last night- for the millionth time, there has to be a clue to their next move somewhere."

He was about a foot from the door when strong arms wrapped around his waist and, in the next second, Sasuke was hoisted up in the air, bridal style; but goddamn Naruto and those cat-fucking-feet!

"FUCK NO!" Sasuke yelled, immediately thrashing, "Put me the FUCK DOWN UZUMAKI! NOW!"

"No," Naruto said blithely tightening his grip, "That's not happening anytime soon."

"Baka, I swear to God if you don't put me back down in the next _second,_ I will skin you alive in your sleep." Sasuke swore.

"Yea," Naruto scoffed while spinning them around, "that's not likely either; and you don't believe in God, so what's the deal?"

Sasuke was more concerned about the fact that he was in the place of a newlywed woman than pondering Naruto's question.

"Put. Me. The. Fuck. Down!" Sasuke grated struggling hard against Naruto's unmovable grip.

"Or what?" Naruto taunted.

The narrow-eyed glare laced with vitriol and homicidal death that would freeze the balls off any sane person that Sasuke gifted Naruto, with, surprisingly made Neji (of all persons) speak up.

"I'd advise you to do it Naruto, trust me, that look isn't something you want to underestimate."

"Really," Naruto replied while shooting the Hyuuga a look, "Okay, I'll take your word for it...but..."

"But what?" Sasuke hissed so low it was the incarnation of a vicious snake about to sink venom filled fangs into unguarded flesh.

"This."

The second Sasuke was placed on his feet, Naruto's hands had slipped to Sasuke's sides and his fingers dug into black clad sides. To everyone's shock a loud gasping laugh rang through the room as Sasuke convulsed under the tickling hands.

"St-top t-h', sto-p fucki-ng tickling m-e, NOW B-BAKA STOP!"

It's continued for a few more seconds before Naruto stepped back, his hands in the air and a smirk on his face, "So you are human."

"A-and you're a-a fucki-ng idiot." Sasuke snorted trying to wipe the edges of his smile off his face.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied regaining his composure and tugging down his shirt, "It's carved in stone."

Then a loud voice called out, "Wassup loser bitches!"

Everyone spun to see the cockiest version of Inuzuka Kiba (and Kiba was always cocky so this was an eye-opener) strutting into the meeting place with an incredibly smug smirk on his face. Instantly, Sasuke felt an ominous shiver run down his body and the hairs on the back of his head stood up.

"Kiba! Dude." Naruto exclaimed, "We've been looking for you. Where you been bro?"

"Solving all our problems." Kiba grinned and turned a sly eye to Sasuke before he approached Nagato. "I think this will sink their ship. Nagato, I don't think I have to say jack else, my visual cam feed from last night will say it all."

Frowning a little, Nagato who was working on a report log, nodded to Ryuu to start the search just as everyone watched as Kiba took off his ring, took out his cell phone and a baggie of Taka from his pocket, "Have this, listen, watch and weep at my awesomeness,"

Shaking his head in trite amusement, Nagato hooked the recording device on the decoder and soon enough the recording came up and Kiba's voice, slurred but still audible was heard,

' _Y-you, I was l-looking fo' ya….yer Hidan right. Sanzo said you have the stuuuuff."_

" _The stuff?"_ The dark tone was clearly _Hidan's_

" _You know….The stuff, the golden pill that makes you fly."_

" _I might, why?"_

" _Cause I so want some… That's the only reason I came to this beach anyway. Dude, rumors of that stuff reached me in freaking Hokkaido dude."_

" _I think you're a bit too wasted for it, get some rest or water or something."_

The tone was laced with dismissal that sounded final until-

" _No…I'm okay, what do you want me to do to prove it?"_

A look passed among the seven gathered while Kiba still had a smug look on his face.

" _Walk a straight line, then I'll believe you."_

The sound tuned out for a moment there was still the low sound of footsteps and then after about three minutes, _"S-hic- satisfied?"_

" _Yeah, since you're amusing, I'll give you a discount, a grand,"_

There was a shuffle and then- _"Say cheese, this is proof for my dickhead friends that I scored."_ And then they heard the sound of three quick flashes.

" _Hey!" Hidan snapped_

" _Thanks man, you just raised my cool level to shit- I don't even know. You're awesome."_

Nagato turned appreciative eyes upon the Inuzuka and Kiba only grinned more, tapped something on his cell phone and handed it to Nagato.

"The hat trick." He grinned turning around and flopping on the closest couch. "Am I awesome or what?"

Nagato took one look at the photo of Kiba with his arm around Hidan's shoulder and the baggie of Taka clamped in his teeth and whistled lowly.

"This is…impressive Kiba." Nagato said while handing the device to Ryuu to be uploaded. "Good work,"

"Um," Naruto said, his slightly confused blue eyes shifting from Nagato to Ryuu, "Care to clue us in here?"

"This," Ryuu said and in few moment the picture was on the screen and spun the laptop to them.

Instantly, something seemed to curl in Sasuke's gut, shrivel up and die. It was a picture of a grinning Kiba clutching an exasperated looking Hidan, dressed in his trademark trench coat and the Jashin medal on his chest with the baggie of pills clamped between his teeth.

Amid the gasps of surprise and words of congratulations, the Uchiha knew what he had to do but it felt like he was about to regurgitate acid. His eyelids had slipped halfway and after the rounds of 'awesome' and 'unbelievable' had petered out Sasuke looked at the expecting Inuzuka.

"Good work Inuzuka," Sasuke said evenly stepping up and extending his hand, "I owe you an apology for doubting you..."

The room had gone silent like a graveyard a midnight and the moment stretched for a long tortuous moment before Kiba stood up and took Sasuke's hand, "Thanks Uchiha, that… means a lot to me."

Out of the corner of his eye Sauske saw Naruto's approving look and felt like his next words were going to be his capstone, "…and I formally take back the liability comment, you've certainly proved yourself."

Kiba's hazel eyes widened in surprise, then a toothy grin crossed his face, "And I'm sorry for calling you a gorgon, a medusa man, an asshole, a bastard and a…wait was it- oh yeah, the black hearted, sadistic spawn of sat-"

"Alight Kiba," Naruto cut in with a half nervous laugh at Sasuke's slowly narrowing eyes, "I think we get the gist, y'all sorry for shit you've said and you just made peace. I think we're good here,"

Silently, Sasuke turned away to Nagato, trying hard to keep his face from betraying him and his mouth from blurting out that Hidan knew who he really was, but instead said, "So, who was getting lunch?"

 _ **A modicum of time later….**_

Leaning on the barrier fence that separated him from the sea Sasuke heard the soft footsteps of his boyfriend coming towards him. Silently, Naruto leaned on the barrier and slanted a soft look to him before turning towards him fully.

"You know," Naruto said brushing a tendril of Sasuke's fluttering bang back, "I never asked you why you hate sweets so much."

A fleeting pained look crossed Sasuke's face and a soft sigh slithered out of the Uchiha's mouth, "It doesn't really matter."

"It does to me," Naruto pressed, "I still want to know."

Dark eyes flicked up and seeing his boyfriend's determination, Sasuke regretfully admitted, "The night of the fire my mom told me that she would make my favourite breakfast the next day because I made an A plus in a test at school. That age, my favourite breakfast was French toast with maple syrup and marmalade… It was sweet and sticky and I loved it…"

Sasuke paused to swallow, "After she died anything sweet reminded me of her… fo what she was going to do for me…and I couldn't… I just couldn't stomach the idea of even thinking about eating with that much sugar… I ended up just giving up on everything sweet."

"And what about the vegan part?" Naruto carefully asked.

A soft sigh paired with a grimace, "My father loved meat, all kinds, poultry, pork, beef… he even used to eat steaks rare. When I was about ten, I had thought that he had gotten mad from encephalopathy -that's mad cows disease by the way- and that was why he abused us, so I switched to vegan the day after my eleventh birthday and never looked back."

A tight smile crossed Naruto's face as he pulled Sasuke into his arms and buried his nose in dark hair, "I'm sorry S'uke."

Sasuke's smile was tight, "Now that I know that his madness was poisoning from arsenic... it paints a different picture. He might have an underlying psychosis but he really didn't have that much choice over his actions, did he?"

Naruto pulled back, "Are you going to... forgive him... you know... someday?"

Twisting his head away Sasuke sighed, "...It's a possibility... I'll cross that bridge when I come to it though." (1)

* * *

 _ **NSA headquarters, Forte Meade, Maryland.**_

It was a historic sight to see the unshakeable Director of the CIA, Howard Boyles shocked to silence.

After Yuura had got his ass into gear and barged into the Director's office- a move that had earned him a soul-withering glare and some harsh words of swift termination, the hacker had ignored them all, plunked his laptop on the man's table and turned up the volume.

Fifteen minutes after the old man was still sitting in his chair speechless and Yuura was silently crowing with glee.

"Agent Kimura…" Howard said stately, "Please contact this generous participant a-"

At that moment, another email popped up and with a few taps Yuura opened the message only to see a video file this time. With a confirming glance to his superior, and receiving permission, Yuura opened the file only to realise it was live.

The screen was dark but the outline of a man was clearly seen, "Good day Director Boyles,"

The head of one of the most powerful agency on the planet marshalled his face to his trademark stoicism, "Good day to you too, may I know the name of my correspondent?"

A dark chuckle, "I don't think that's necessary, what is, is the information I have sent you. Let me assure you it is legitimate, the time stamp, curtesy of Namikaze Arashi himself in on it and I'm sure you can use your voice recognition to match the conspirator voice to Kyuubi Avilov."

"Hm," Howard said quietly, "And what would you like in return for this appreciated gift, sir?"

"Just that you publicly put them on trial and have those bastards suffer for the grief they have caused to Namikaze Naruto."

Howard's blue eyes narrowed a little, "May I ask how you know of this particular Namikaze?"

"You may," the shadow answered, "But it will be a waste of time since I won't answer, just like trying to accurately trace this video feed will be futile. As we speak the encoding is being erased from the stream and when this call ends there will be no trace of it."

"I see," Howard replied, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes…I understand that you are trying to ascertain the cause of death of Orochimaru Sannin… you will not; so stop wasting time, resources, mind power and money and just burn his cold corpse to ashes."

Yuura's jaw dropped just as the director almost lunched out of his chair, his eyes wide. The shadow's head titled back and a dark laugh slithered out of the laptop's speakers, "Good day gentlemen, I'll be in touch."

The screen split in half and then widow disintegrated into nothing.

"Director?"

Howard shot him a look, "See if what he said about the trace is true…though I have a ominous feeling that it is."

"And about Sannin, sir?"

Howard pushed up from his chair and crossed the room, "I'll deal with that myself."

* * *

 _ **Unknown location, Keya Beach, 3; 36 p.m.**_

"We're halfway there," Nagato called looking at the gathering, "Based on the evidence Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba gave me…we have a lot to get them on…but a good defence lawyer will say it's all circumstantial and it is…unless we get a solid nail in their coffin."

"And what would that be?" Kin asked.

"Them, incriminating themselves," Ryuu said from his corner in the room, "We need them to tell us who they really are and what they really do."

"And how are you gonna get that?" Kiba piped up from his place on the floor.

"Audio evidence," Nagato said, "We need them to incriminate themselves."

Naruto slightly snorted, "Dude; that a really long shot… I mean if they're the professionals that we think they are, why in hell would they just shout their notable activated on the mountain top?"

"That's because we need them to admit it where the feel safe," Nagato said, "A place where they have total control, their haven and that is-"

"The clinic," Sasuke filled in. "It's their safe ground, a place they have full control and authority."

"Exactly, and that why…we need to bug it. Ryuu and I went over every ruse that could get us in there, and there is none. Any in and out doesn't give us the time to set up the bugs…so we need to break in; and for that we need…" Nagato shot a quick look to Sasuke before continuing, "…TenTen, Kin and Neji."

The Hyuuga's head shot up in surprise, "Me?"

"You were the one to spring Sasuke out of the prison Ibiki locked him into," Nagato replied plainly, "We need your agility, Neji."

It wasn't decipherable but Sasuke went tense; logically, he knew why Nagato was doing this, he was playing on the varied strengths of the team. TenTen was an acrobat, Neji was double-jointed and Kin was a spy; traits needed to infiltration work; but that still didn't stop him from feeling-overlooked.

Keeping his calm and forcing his emotions to the back of his head Sasuke quickly ran through the scenarios and said, "I assume that the only way you're going to get them to openly speak about what they do is by deception, correct. Have someone slip to Hidan or Kabuto that the market is getting low on the drug or something similar?"

Nagato looked at Sasuke with admiration in his eyes, "Exactly. While you are all at tonight's party ' _Blackwater'_ , TenTen and Neji are going to be the one to deploy the bugs in the rooms and Kin is going to be the lookout."

Ryuu came over, opened a blueprint of the clinic on the large table and pointed to a section marked with an 'X'. "This is where you're going to enter from. It's a vent that leads to the main room; from there we need you to deploy the bugs in the inner rooms like the locker room, the med distribution room and the staff bathroom."

Sasuke sat there, with his arms crossed over his chest and his face a blank stoic sheet. Slowly the pieces of the infiltration plan came together and with every moment that passed Sasuke felt like some wallflower, stuck in the background.

Nagato called a break and slightly relived Sasuke took up the party schedule and noted that _Blackwater_ was being held in the beachside club instead of directly on the beach.

"And it has a theme too," Kin murmured from beside him, "SteamPunk."

Sasuke took one look in the former assassin's hazel eyes and knew the astute girl had picked on his disassociated state of mind. Kin offered him a small apologetic smile and the line of steel in Sasuke's shoulders seemed to deflate. This wasn't her fault and he really shouldn't treat her- or any of them- as it was. They were only doing their job, one that they had sworn to do – on his behalf.

"I have nothing fitting to wear," Sasuke murmured flipping the sheet over, "I only carried basic stuff."

Kin tilted her head to allow her eyes to skin from the top of his head to the sole of his feet, "Do you still have this boots you wore at the neon powder beach party."

"Yes…" Sauske replied hesitantly.

Kin shot him an enigmatic look, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of your look. Just get back her about eight, or so, okay."

Seeing as this was the closest he could get to show remorse for his actions Sasuke nodded, "Sure,"

"Okay," Nagato called, "I've found all the tools you're going to need…"

* * *

 _ **Undisclosed Warehouse, near Keya Beach, 7:36 p.m.**_

The cold air was flinging onyx bangs helter-skelter but the stoic Uchiha didn't move, even after a larger body joined him, a replay of the hours before.

"Care to tell me what crawled up your ass and died?" Naruto said genially with his hands stuck in his pockets.

"I feel like so fucking-" Sasuke stopped and raked a hand through his already disheveled hair. "….I feel like everyone is doing something pivotal and I'm not. I mean this was my decision in the first place…and here I am sitting my ass and doing fucking nothing. I –I'm, did you see what happened today? Kiba, fucking _Kiba_ has made more progress them me. I feel so fucking useless."

"Uchiha," Naruto said evenly, with a noticeable blithe tone, "You might be a lot of things, an asshole sometimes, a selfish know-it-all bastard and neurotic to death but you're anything but useless."

"Flattery, no matter how backward, isn't going to work on me, _usurontankashi_." Sasuke said dimly.

"How is flattery the truth?" Naruto replied, "Uchiha, do you remember the bastard who single handedly devised the plan to get us out of the camp and get that snake-bastard in prison? Huh, cause I do."

"You all helped in the last stage," Sasuke returned evenly.

"But you made it," Naruto countered while turning away, "Don't sell yourself short Sasuke."

Twisting his head over his shoulder Sasuke's lips twitched up in admiration; "The same to you… koi."

 _ **Before the fourth night of the Keya Beach Party, Blackwater; 9:30 p.m**_

It all came down to this; fifteen minutes of balking, half an hour of hair dying, another of styling and twenty minutes of getting dressed had ended up with Uchiha Sasuke standing at the doorway of the temp headquarters figuratively sweating bullets.

Sasuke took another deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked into the room, heart pounding in his chest like crazy. Time, literally, seemed to stop. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Neji's widened eyes and Shikamaru's stunned face but ignored them to focus on waiting for Naruto's reaction.

When Sasuke had stepped in the room, Naruto had been turned away from because he was chatting with Kiba. That brief moment, a moment like a gift from heave, gave Sasuke the advantage of seeing Naruto before Naruto saw him.

Then the Uzumaki turned, mostly by seeing Kiba's dropped jaw and was probably

wondering what was going on. Sasuke's vision had narrowed to the tall blond and stayed there.

Naruto was dressed in faded and artistically ripped dark blue jeans with a fine twined three different lengths of silver chain loops circling his thigh and pinned at his back. He was wearing a thin cream coloured Henley that did nothing to hide his muscles and around his neck was his father's chain.

Naruto's lithium blue eyes locked on Sasuke's dark ones and the usually unshakeable Uchiha immediately panicked.

Despite Kin's assurance that he looked good, Sasuke still felt like a fucking idiot wearing tight obsidian leather pants stuffed into ankle high biker boots. He had on a sleeveless crosshatched deep turquoise vest that bared his blue indigo striped tattooed left arm where black leather ties were around the same arm's wrist and his eyes were lined with smoky kohl.

Kin had even gone to the lengths of painting his nails black and gave him a thick blue streak in his left bang- 'Bohemian punk' she'd pronounced while proudly viewing her creation.

Slowly Naruto walked up to him and with every step forward Sasuke stifled the urge to step backward and bravely held his ground, even though crossing his arms over his chest was a blatant sign of his nervousness.

Naruto, not giving a damn about the silent and staring audience reached out, looped one of his fingers into one of Sasuke's front belt loops and tugged him forward, head tilting to the side.

Naruto's eyelids lowered over clear dilating blue orbs as he allowed hungry eyes to run a scorching gaze over the Uchiha's body. Sasuke thickly swallowed. His lips slipped open to say something when Naruto lowered his head to Sasuke's ear and whispered a line of soul provocative words that made the raven stifle a gasp.

Images of what Naruto had just said coalesced in his mind, painting an extremely detailed picture of the two of them breathless after that marathon stretch of sex. Every single muscle in his stomach tightened. The silence was so thick that Sasuke swore everyone was hearing his pounding heartbeat.

He didn't want to even _think_ of what was running through their friends' minds right now.

Pulling back Naruto allowed his lips to barely brush over Sasuke's cheek. Pale eyelids lowered as the images were still running rampart through his mind.

In the dead silence Naruto stepped back to face the rest like nothing had just happened. "So, the club huh…let's get this show on the road."

* * *

 _ **The Kenko Clinic, 9:45 p.m**_

The foliage around the clinic was camouflage for the three young agents who, though nervous were ready to do their work. Clad in full black TenTen and Neji were on the ground while Kin had nimbly hopped into the nearest tree, a tall Sugi tree, that gave her a panoramic view of the surroundings.

The night guard was listing on his chair and TenTen stealthily moved forward, took out the small blow-dart from the pouched strapped to her leg, took aim and blew the tiny dart filled with the liquid tranquilliser into his neck. The man jolted for a moment, body springing up in reaction for the prick, but before he could move, the strong sedative took a hold of him and he sunk back, eyes bopping.

Neji swiftly moved into place, to the side of the building where the vent they had to enter by was located. With his back to the wall, he braced his feet to allow TenTen to step on his shoulders to screwdriver the vents covering away.

The acrobat dexterously stepped into his hands and she was lifted up. The timeline for TenTen to unscrew the bolt, just like she had practices was two minutes flat. Neji counted the seconds as they passed and as the second hit one minute and fifty-eight seconds, he felt her soft knee on the side of his head, telling him that she was successful.

TenTen slowly attached the vent's covering with a string adhesive and Neji held her as she shimmered up and into the vent. Halfway inside she scuttled through the vent as Neji swiftly ran around to the back door. In three minutes, the door was opened and Neji slid inside.

Tapping his mic Neji whispered that they were in to Kin and moved away while she replied in affirmative. Since they had four rooms to bug they had to separate, TenTen to the locker room and medicine room as Neji went to the bathroom and the examination room.

The bugs were covert listening devices that were less than an inch in length but had ion batteries that gave them power for days. Slipping into the locker room TenTen and by the weak moonlight, spotted the best spot, over the row of lockers that no one would never check.

Hopping up TenTen reached into her pocket and using touch memory, powered on the device set it to record and carefully attached it to the wall.

* * *

 _ **The Amnesia Club, 10: 00 p.m…**_

"Dance with me,"

Those were the words Naruto had said the moment the two had stepped into the throbbing night club, decked out with black and silver hangings, psychedelic strobe lights and the majority of the patrons dressed with clothed stolen from the Matrix movie.

Sasuke had stalled for a moment, needing some alcohol his system first to temporarily erase the fact that he was playing decoy and not in deployment. Resolutely he had parked himself at the bar, told the blond to go have his fun first and then ordered himself a stiff shot of Bacardi.

With the rock music pounding though his head Sasuke looked through the crowd and spotted Uryuu, back braced on Ichigo's chest and grinning over his shoulder. The med student's glasses were gone, replaced with what Sasuke assumed with contacts.

Their eyes met for a second and Sasuke raised his glass to them, glad that his sort-of friends were having a good time. His gesture was met with a nod from Uyru and a grin from his boyfriend.

"Ready now?" a husky voice whispered in his ear.

Sasuke eyed him for a moment with a condescending look before impishly tossing his head, "I guess you do deserve it after I made you wait, but stop the goddamn smirking."

"Nope," Still smirking Naruto led Sasuke into the middle of the dancefloor and pulled the stiff Uchiha flush on himself. Sasuke was stiff like iron and grinning mischievously, Naruto spun Sasuke around and dug his fingers into his side.

Crunching over the tickling fingers Sasuke gasped in a breath then turned around with humor filled black eyes but a scowl was on his lips.

Naruto paid it no attention, "Relax S'uke, just look at me and move."

And that was exactly what the Uchiha did. Black eyes met deep blue and never left. With his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck.

"It's just you and me S'uke, no one else matters."

Faces less than three inches apart with lips periodically brushing against each other Sasuke began to sway his hips slowly as Naruto's arm closed around his waist and pressed him close.

The raven couldn't help himself, despite his hesitation he returned the embrace, pressing his head against Naruto's, cheek to cheek and rocking back and forth leisurely with him to the relaxed beat of the music. Then the tempo kicked up and they started really to dance. Sasuke lost all the iron in his body and was moving sinuously with the music.

The Uchiha couldn't help the way his body reacted as Naruto began trailing kisses up his neck to his ear and nibbling it. Sasuke breathed softly, pressing the blond closer to him, relishing in the intimate gesture. Then Naruto was kissing his jaw, then under his ear, then down his neck and he felt Sasuke's hips jerk forward into his, moaning quietly into his ear, the sound of his growing desire quickly making Naruto hard as well.

Sasuke's eyes were dark and his lips were deep pink from his teeth that were worrying the slim piece of flesh. Blue eyes were narrowed to those tempting lips but Naruto didn't lean in to capture them. Instead, he pressed their foreheads together, absconding the kiss to stare deeply into obsidian eyes.

They were in a world of their own and everyone around them could see and sense it.

The two didn't even know that they were the personifications of sex in the middle of the dancefloor. The synergy between them was insane and infectious. They didn't move, they flowed, counterpoint to the other, sensing every tiny movement and reacting to it.

Some of the watchers had stopped their own movements just to watch the two with tense trembling when their lips just grazed the others cheek instead of the full blown kiss they wanted. Hungry eyes were latched on the tan hand in the small of the black haired boy, wishing it would slip further and grab leather clad ass.

They wanted shirts pushed up and glimpses of pale and tan skin. Sadly though, they were disappointed. But overall, all they could see and more importantly feel, was the deep attraction, lust and something else, not completely defined, between them.

Blind to their voyeurs, Naruto feeling the soft damp pants on his cheek from Sasukes open lips, dipped his head to press his lips on a damp neck, bit softly on the pulse point and moved up to Sasuke's ear, "I love you Sasuke."

* * *

 _ **The Kenko Clinic 11: 45 p.m.**_

Neji double checked the bathroom and felt slight panic at the revelation that he had nowhere to deploy the bug without it being found. It was a bathroom, a room that got scoured and cleaned from top to the bottom more frequently than any other room, so where could he hide it?

Briefly he considered attaching it to under the toilet seat but wasn't sure if they were water or chemical proof. Under the toilet paper holder was another option but whenever the roll ran out and the removed it to replace it, the bug would be found.

Spinning in panic Neji ran over the schematic of the room in his mind just as the timeline was clicking down. He needed to find somewhere to put this and fast.

 _ **Outside the Kenko Clinic 11: 50 p.m.**_

With the pair of binoculars pasted to her eyes Kin scanned the driveway once more in sweeping check. Despite the fact the Nagato told them they had a gracious enough window Kin had been a spy and knew that nothing was set in stone when it came to covert ops like this.

The scene was clear but she still wasn't easy; Neji and TenTen should have been out minutes ago. There was no telling what these people would do and she wanted them out as soon as possible.

She scanned the driveway again and went still as the glimmer of a cars headlights was spotted at the driveway and then the car came in full view.

Neji and TenTen were still inside- shit.

Tapping her mic Kin fracnitclly whispered, "TenTen and Neji, get the hell out of there now!"

Soft static was in her ear before Neji hushed, "Stall them, I'm not finished."

Fuck.

Millions of diversion tactics ran through Kin's mind in split second and she deftly dropped down from the tree. In the bush, she waited until the car pulled up and someone stepped out she darted out, making sure to let the rush of the passing bush.

It worked; the man; Hidan spun around his cloak making a flair in the air as he tried to spot the maker of the noise but Kin was too agile and had moved away like a wisp of the wind to another place- a place further that baited Hidan to move away from the clinic.

Kin kept the game on, praying that Neji would be done soon.

 _ **Inside the Kenko Clinic 11: 53.**_

Neji sank to his knees and slipped the bug under the sink. It was the only place he saw that was fit enough hide the bug while being able to record what was said.

Pressing the adhesive hard to the inner tile Neji shot up and was about to dart out of the bathroom just as he heard footsteps coming. Darting a look around Neji agilely hopped on the counter and then smoothly climbed upon the linen cabinet and drew his legs up to fold in the small shadowed square between the roof and the closet's top.

He stilled his breath when someone stepped in moved to the urinals. By the darkened form Neji estimated it to be Kabuto and stayed still as stone till he finished he glanced around the room and then left.

* * *

 _ **The Amnesia Club, 11: 55 p.m.**_

Sasuke stopped moving for a moment before he pulled back and looked at his boyfriend with glistening eyes. A pale hand twisted in dusky blonde hair and flexed for a moment. Untangling his hand Sasuke grasped a tan one and then tugged Naruto out from the crowd into the cold air outside.

Stopping to gasp in a stabilising breath at the sudden change of temperature Sasuke, holding on to Naruto's hand, walked them to a copse of trees a few feet from the waters edge, pushed Naruto onto the sand and sat on his lap.

Instantly warm hands wrapped around his waist and Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's neck, trembling slightly. Pressing his lips into a shock of dark hair, Naruto just held the tense body until it relaxed.

Then without a word of warning, soft kisses were placed on Naruto's neck, pressing here and there until just under his ear was kisses and teeth bit softly on Naruto's earlobe.

"Uggn," Naruto groaned, adhering to temptation and slipped his hands to cup Sasukes ass. "S'uke, whatcha doing baby?"

"I want you to make love to me," Sasuke whispered hotly in Naruto's ear.

Tan lids blinked, then blue eyes quickly darted around their surrounding, "...Here?"

"No," Sasuke said jerking his head to the softly surging surf just a few feet away from then. "In there."

Naruto shot a look up at the moon, "Well, I guess, it's low tide and the water should be warm enough..."

"And we can sit close enough for me to kneel in the sand but deep enough to give us some privacy."

Sharp teeth found Sasuke's ear, "Kneel in the sand huh... You wanna ride me."

"Soudesu." (yes) Sasuke whispered.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek, "I'll be happy to oblige, but do me a favor, if you want me rock fucking hard speak Japanese."

A smirk crossed the Uchiha's face and he allowed his eyelids to slip halfway. Pressing his lips to Naruto's ear he softly spoke in the lyrical language, " _So you want me to tell you how much I love your cock inside me, pounding me senseless..."_

"Ughhh," Naruto groaned as the soft exotic hissed words were like a snake sliding over his skin. "...Do that again."

Deft hands slipped under Naruto's shirt to run light fingertips over already clenching muscles and his head tilted to the other side, "... _Or maybe you want me to whisper how I love how you make slow, agonising love to me, kissing me, making me go insane over and over again..."_

Sasuke pulled the shirt up and off. " _Or maybe you want me to tell you how the best part is after, it all, how you hold me tight, how your arms make me feel that I'm safe... That no one can harm me..."_

Blue eyes blinked open deep and dark with pupils blown so wide only a bare rim of blue surrounded them. Before he knew it his shirt were stripped away and Naruto stood and shucked his bottoms.

In the next few seconds a bare Sasuke was lifted to strong shoulders and the pliant Uchiha was carried out into the water.

As Naruto waded in further Sasuke wrapping his legs around a trim waist and allowed Naruto to slowly sit them in the water.

The warm liquid clothed the both of them and the soft wave surges set a rhythm that Sasuke was going to copy as soon as they were in action.

Perched on hard thighs with his knees braced on the soft sand Sasuke wrapped his wet arms around his lover. Beneath him he felt the hardness of Naruto's erection.

" _Maybe you'd like to know that you're my anchor, that you center me, comfort me, that you're my conscience..."_

He pressed his lips to Naruto, "... _And I love you."_

"I know that one," Naruto said quietly, "... Aishiteru...it's getting easier to say it huh."

Smiling tightly Sasuke nodded and pressed his lips to a whiskered cheek, "Just take me."

Rough hand slid down Sasuke back to over his bottom and slid into the crease. Running softly over the tight entrance Naruto used to lubricant of the water to enter his baby's body. Shuddering Sasuke's arms tightened around Naruto's neck and a soft sound like a low keen vibrated from his chest.

Nudging Sasukes head up Naruto kissed him softly but deeply. The warm waves flowed over the two and the silvery rays of the moon highlighted tan and moonlit skin alike.

"Ah," Sasuke gasped as a questioning finger prodded his prostate and his fingers dug into Naruto's back while his lower body tensed tightly.

Two fingers were scissoring tenderly as he was steadily being opened. Sasuke was busy kissing the slivers of skin on Naruto's chest, neck and cheeks. He dragged his tongue from Naruto's jaw to his ear and bit softly, "... I would die for you."

Then he was softly lifted and felt the dome of Naruto's member barely slip inside. Sighing, Sasuke sank down fully and after appreciating, the fullness inside him started to rock with little gyrating movements of his lower spine.

With his knees giving him leverage and Naruto's guiding hands on his waist Sasuke moved. Because of the angle his pleasure centre was being brushed every time he moved and the pleasure was a slow deep seated burn.

Lips met and tongues tangled softly, neither of them in a rush to finish this intimate connection. In motion with the waves Sasuke rose and sank with the flow. Feeling the tight press of his shaft between them and the heat of the thick rod deep within him, Sasuke was in utopia.

Broad hands slipped to his lower back to brace Sasuke's rocking firm as Naruto's lips were sucking deep red marks into pale skin.

A dark head with closed eyes arched back. If Sasuke could have had the power to freeze time and put it on eternal replay, this moment had to be it. He wanted this, only this. In this seclusion, he wanted to shut out the world and the problems every morning brought. He wanted to forget about Orochimaru and Hydra and the CIA and the majority of his fucked-uped life.

He wanted to live in this moment forever...but unfortunately the rising burn in his lower belly was telling him otherwise. It was rising, growing and the intense feeling in his gut was almost at breaking point.

Cluthing at strong shoulders Sasuke's tempo increased with the burgeoning fire in his gut. When it peaked he buried his head in Naruto' shoulder and screamed his completion. A second later he was repaid by a deep groan and the warm rush of semen in his channel.

Sasuke sat there, trembling on his lover's lap until his head was nudged up, "It'll be alright baby, you- we'll-survive this.

Pressing his forehead on a tan one Sasuke said, "Alive."

* * *

 _ **Outside the Kenko Clinic 12: 15 a.m.**_

Neji gently dropped down to the ground in the soft silence of just after midnight. His heart was slowly coming back to a settled state after Kabuto and Hidan had come back to replenish their store.

Resting his back on the wall Neji breathed for a moment then turned around to hold TenTen when she re-screwed the vent's covering in place. Holding the acrobat as she deftly replaced the vent Neji's mind flitted softly on what the day was going to bring and grimaced slightly.

It was obvious that Sasuke felt stifled as this was his op and everyone else had contributed- except him. But that wasn't the only thing, this day, was the anniversary of the day the Uchiha Mansion had burnt down.

God, it was like Sasuke just couldn't get a break.

Looking up Neji saw that TenTen had finished screwing the vent back in place and gently let her down.

"Let's go." A hushed voice said from behind them.

It wasn't any surprise that Kin had found them; tuning around Neji spotted the former assassin with leaves in her hair and wondered what she had done to distract Hidan and Kabuto from them; but this wasn't the time of the place.

Nodding, Neji and TenTen followed her to the recon point and the vehicle hidden there.

* * *

 _ **The Best Western Hotel, Room 31, 9:16 a.m**_

The moment Shikamaru had woken up at his hotel and taken a look the calendar he sighed, "Troublesome,"

It was November 17, the anniversary of the day the Uchiha house had burnt down. Reaching for his phone he dialled Neji and the Hyuuga answered with, "...I know Samaru, you don't have to warn me,"

Gaara was next and the Sabaku had taken the information silently, and only responded with an, "Got it."

He had tried Kin and TenTen but their phones rang out and hung up without a message. The Nara genius figured they were still a bit tired from their op last night. He didn't dare try Naruto because he might be in the same area as Sasuke and he might trigger off a reaction that they really couldn't afford.

Dragging himself out of bed and into the showed Shikamaru hoped- maybe a little vainly- that everything would be okay.

* * *

 **The Bachelors' Guesthouse, 10: 35 a.m.**

Sasuke knew that they had to report for debriefing later about 7 based on the Op last night, but for once in his life didn't want to break the bubble he was in. That bubble currently consisted of the residual effects of satisfying sex, warm blankets and a warm body beside him. The world outside could burn to ashes for all he cared.

He felt peace; a sensation that had been foreign to him for years and that peace came with stability and a sense that destiny would set his life back in track and he could live without all this pain and paranoia.

Fluttering his eyes to the tan face inches away from, relaxed in soft slumber. Swallowing tightly Sasuke wondered what good deed his previous life had done to give him this beautiful human being who stuck beside him no matter what. It was either that or fate had decided to have some mercy on him.

Whatever it was, Sasuke knew deep down that the words he had whispered on the beach last night, that he'd die for Naruto, was true. Shutting his brain off Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed himself onto the man that was his lifeline.

He felt… happy.

* * *

 _ **Undisclosed Warehouse, near Keya Beach, 6: 15 p.m.**_

Shikamaru stepped into the large warehouse style room to hear Sasuke and Naruto bickering.

"Don't you dare give me that eyebrow, Uchiha." Naruto stated his eyes not even shifting from the magazine in front of him.

Sasuke tilted his head at the back of Naruto's riotous head wondering how Naruto could known what he was doing seeing that he was behind him,"What the hell are you referring to?"

"That particular eyebrow. The one where your left eyebrow is about three centimeters over your right one, curled at the end with a half moon indent at the bridge of your nose. Your signature _'you're talking bullshit'_ eyebrow." Naruto finished solidly while turning a page.

Sasuke immediately clamped down on the preposterous stipulation that Naruto had 'eyes in the back of his head'.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed. "There is no way y-"

"And now its shifted to the completely smooth quarter of an inch high with that tick in your lower jaw." Naruto said turning another page. "The _'don't fuck with me'_ one. Don't even try Sasuke."

Neji who was facing both of them looked at Naruto first and Sasuke after and his mouth twitched.

"I sincerely don't even want to know how you did that." The Hyuuga uttered.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked facing the Hyuuga. "That's lame dude. In under two months at Gai's, I've already made a catalogue called The Uchiha Eyebrows and Death Glares trademark."

"You should probably get it patented." Neji smirked. "You know, before someone get to it and you lose millions."

Slowly, Shikamaru edged up to Nagato who was sitting at his station with large headset on and nudged him in the side to get his attention. He pulled off his earphones and looked at the Nara with quizzical eyes. "Nagato, I need to speak with you."

The older operative placed the headset down and turned around, "What do you need Nara?"

"Nagato," Shikamaru said quietly, "In case you don't know, today is the anniversary of the Uchiha fire, I'd advise you to no-"

While they were talking Ryuu had entered the room and taken up the remote for the newly assembled TV that steamed directly from the government satellite and clicked it on

" _No_!" Two voices shouted as Ryuu dropped the remote but the damage had already been done.

A news channel sprung up which cruelly was just in time for the channel to do their day-in-history special had a high definition picture of the charred Uchiha Mansion and the narrator was speaking about the historical house that was has housed the descendants of a national hero; Uchiha Setsuna.

" _Today we remember the fateful day of the iconic Uchiha Mansion, the homestead of the descendants of war hero Uchiha Setsuna that was gutted by a mysterious fire that left only the two Uchiha sons alive…"_ the calm narrator's voice said before it moved on to another event.

Every eye in the room flitted to Sasuke, the young Uchiha which to his internal shock hadn't even realized that today was the anniversary of the fire that had claimed his parent's lives; the direct result of Orochimaru's hate.

Miraculously, without a flinch or any other decipherable reaction, Sasuke turned a level gaze on the room, "Don't we have work to do?"

An invisible, mental sigh of relief went through the room as the agents went back to their work. Sasuke turned around and not meeting anyone's else eyes went outside. Kin looked at him for a moment, her unsaid question, _'Aren't you going to follow him'_ in her eyes.

Naruto shook his head, "He needs his time."

* * *

 _ **Warehouse 6: 45 p.m**_

It was Kin who had gone to call Sasuke back into the room as TenTen and Kiba had gone to get their dinner. Silently the Uchiha had accepted his platter of _Agedashi_ tofu with a side of Namasu.

The Tofu has been eaten- barely- and Sasuke's fork was now pushing the fair amount of the vegetables around his plate for about the hundredth time. The conversation from the others were swirling around him but he'd be damned if he knew what they were talking about.

His mind was solidly fixed on this corresponding date twelve years ago, the picture of a huge dark wooden and concrete mansion that, on the second floor, held a large room that was a complete disparity to the size of the inhabitant. A seven year old had no right possessing a forty foot en suite room.

Sasuke knew his eyes were spaced open and his face was closed off as his mind was fixed on the one night that had changed his life forever.

Today was the anniversary of the night of the fire... the night of his parent's murder.

Twelve years ago at seven forty five p.m, his mother has just put him to bed. Sasuke, in plain forest green pajamas had curled up under dark blue sheets with a tiny white pillow clutched in the crook of his arm.

Mikoto had leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead telling him to sleep tight and she would have his favorite breakfast for him in the morning. Sasuke had smiled at the thought of French toast with maple syrup and marmalade with a sprinkle of cinnamon and blueberry juice just because he had aced his test that day.

He let out a small giggle when his mother had ruffled his soft tuft of hair with a tender, "Goodnight baby."

The youngest Uchiha had gone to bed with happy dreams of sticky and sweet perfection only to wake up in a nightmare of disaster of fire, smoke and chaos. As the mist in his mind cleared away, the still confused child had to then learn that his parents were gone. That they were dead and it was only him and his brother now.

Sasuke had gone into shock when he realised that his mother would never make his favourite breakfast again. He would never feel he soft kisses on his forehead when he was sick or relax in her arms again when he fell and scraped his knee.

His parents were gone forever, and to think it was all because of fucking Orochimaru.

Sasuke wasn't aware but his motions had stopped and his face had shifted to a tortured grimace with bare hints of tears at the corners of his eyes.

Turbulent emotions warred inside him. To think that he had hated his father for something he hadn't been able to control; the man had slowly been losing his own mind and that skewed the abuse he had suffered under into a whole new light. A part of Sasuke hoped that if Fugaku had been in his right mind he wouldn't have torn his own family apart like he done.

Maybe if he had been sane they would have not fallen into Orochimaru's trap and his mother, his sweet, caring mother would still be alive and not dead just because of a obsessive psycho.

So caught up in his tortured musing Sasuke hadn't realized when Naruto had shot deeply concerned look to him. Buried in his mind he hadn't even heard when Naruto faced the rest who had already picked up on the Uchiha's disassociative mood.

"Guys," Naruto said to the others while his eyes were fixed on a closed off Sasuke. "Give us a minute kay?"

With the comprehensive permission to go ahead, Naruto then moved over to the Uchiha and took his hand.

Sasuke blinked in soft surprise when a warm hand had taken a soft hold on his arm and silently tugged the insensate Uchiha out of the warehouse into the soft darkness outside.

A soft cool breeze was in the air and the stars above, surrounding the benign moon gave pinpoints of light to shine over them. Finding a tree trunk Naruto sat against it and then pulled the pliant Uchiha onto his lap and pushed Sasuke's dark head into the crook of his neck.

"We're all alone out here, just me, you and nature. Go ahead baby... cry." a soft voice whispered into his ear. "I'm here for you S'uke, let it out."

With his face pressed into Naruto's warm skin Sasuke's words were muffled, "I don't know why I feel like this. I mean I haven't thought about them in years. I made it a mission to shove this day to the back of my mind and pretend it didn't happen."

"Yeah," Naruto surmised, "But now that you know how and why it happened it makes a differed, doesn't it?"

Sasuke pressed his cheek to his boyfriend's chest, "I haven't cried for then since I was nine."

A hand braced his back just as a rough prickly jaw brushed the top of his head and a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"All the more reason to," Naruto murmured, "Sasuke, I'm not going to look down on you for crying, shit I did a lot of it in my day."

"Did you?" black eyes were trained blankly on the bushes beside them.

"Fuck yes," Naruto replied honestly, "I just didn't really know what I was crying for."

"Maybe your subconscious knew, but your consciousness didn't." Sasuke offered sprouting off psychology facts as an unconscious reflex.

"Probably," Naruto hummed, "but that isn't the case with you. Let it out Sasuke, all that pain will kill you, and then I won't have you around to irritate me and make me crazy... and even worse, I'd probably be lonely for the rest of my life because I'd never hold someone else, never kiss someone else or make love to someone else. I want you Sasuke, just you. I want to be with you for the rest of your life and for that you need to live. Let it out S'uke."

Slender pale fingers twisted into a dark blue shirt as Sasuke's head pressed harder, burning stings were behind his eyes but he couldn't feel any tears forming.

"I can't." he whispered a little frustrated. "I can't do it."

A hand nudged his head from Naruto chest, "How about if this might help?"

Sasuke was at a loss to understand what the Uzumaki was talking about until firm lips pressed against his and a strong hand cradled the back of his neck. The kiss was so soft, so caring and so loving that Sasuke hadn't realised when his eyes had started to bead over.

Slender fingers dug into coarse golden hair as the kiss continued and tears flowed down pale cheeks. It wasn't until the need for air was burning through his lungs that Sasuke pulled away and buried his head in Naruto shoulder, clutching and sobbing into Naruto's clavicle, wetting his dark orange shirt with bitter tears.

Soft kisses were repeatedly pressed on the top of Sasuke's head and a firm hand was braced on his back as he continued to cry.

The Uchiha didn't know how long he sat there on sturdy thighs, exorcising twelve years worth of pain into a strong shoulder with hitching sobs, shaking shoulders and breathless gasps.

When he was done, the raven was so drained and empty that he fell asleep cradled in the circle of tan arms. After a long moment, a callused thumb wiped away a tear mark from a soft cheek and comforting arms pressed Sasuke's pliant slender form tighter into a firm one.

Pressing a kiss just beside a closed eye Naruto whispered, "You're strong Sasuke, and I will always be here for you. Believe that."

* * *

 _ **The Hokkaido Key's Academy, 9:40 p.m Ryu's Room.**_

A recently shower fresh Ryu flopped back in his bed, exhausted after three hours of intensive workout. This morning he had received and email from the University telling him that they were ready for his arrival in two days time.

All week his mind had been vacillating between Madara's promise to take care of it, his cousin Naruto and the object of his affection; Sasuke. He had even briefly considered asking Madara to dig into the 'accident' that Itachi had suffered undeniably by the hand of his father but he had no way of contacting the mafia boss.

Flopping on his belly he grimaced at the thought of being pencil pusher for the rest of his life. Criminal he could be but becoming a corporate executive and living the nine-to-five life was more horrific than having his teeth being pulled, all of them one by one.

But it seemed that that was the life he was doomed to. Fantasy images of marching through the Serengeti, swimming in arctic waters in Siberia, climbing Mount Everest, digging a well in Nairobi, handing out vaccines in Guatemala and rescuing trapped people in a Mexican earthquake flitted through his mind and carried with it a deep set yearning.

Pressing his head into his hands Ryu sighed as a small beep from his phone redirected his focus. Listlessly picking up the device, Ryu read the message and his heart nearly stopped, _"I've held up my part of the bargain, uphold yours."_

As the words sank in Ryu got up from the bed and tapped his computer awake. There he started to delete his underworld contacts, the emails he used for those activities, his the bank accounts for those activates as he had already transferred a portion of the money to his legit account and the rest was divided into other charities.

Ryu sat there; erasing his presence and footprint from his other life and when he was done a feeling- an indescribable feeling of freedom surged over him. With his head lolling back Ryu realized that this freedom came with price; his father.

Faint sorrow flitted into his chest but his logic override it; this was justice being served.

* * *

 _ **The PSOCK, Private Sector Oversight Committee of Kohona. 9: 45 p.m.**_

Kyuubi closed over the strip of plastic that sealed the perforation in the AC compressor tank that he had spliced a tube of nitrous oxide into. This valve was the one that directly supplied the air conditioner that services Arashi's office alone.

The amount that was being filtered into the AC unit was just enough to cause nausea, headache, increased sleepiness, and excessive sweating or shivering over a span of days.

Kyuubi wanted Arashi ill….as the _beginning_ of his torment.

* * *

 _A/N : Honestly, I cried after reading that passage with Naru and Sasu outside. I'm such a sap._

 _A/N1: Twisting his head away Sasuke sighed, "...It's a possibility... I'll cross that bridge when I come to it though."_ \- this is the first segment on ' _Sidefics to Drafted'_ called ' _Forgiveness_.' It's already half written.

 **REVIEW DAMNIT! :)**

* * *

 **AN. 04/07/2018** : Guys, I know this had been a while but I have to admit, I'm fighting some writers block with the next segment. I'll do my best go upload as soon as I can.

:)

B.P


End file.
